Parenting Class (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: Los estudiantes de sexto año en Hogwarts están obligados a tomar unas clases de Paternidad. Harry, Hermione y Draco están emparejados en lo que será el Proyecto de los Niños. ¿Sobreviviran a está nueva clase o ser padres resultará ser demasiado duro? TRADUCCIÓN. Fic By: IcyPanther
1. No Way!

**Wolass!**

**Sí, lo sé... dije el sábado, pero es que este finde no voy a estar y prefiero ir empezando a subir ya la historia. Ya sé que la mayoría querréis que suba los ocho caps que ya os habéis leído del tirón, pero es que son demasiados, si hubieran sido dos o tres... pero bueno, pasará rápido seguro y así la gente que no haya leído esta historia pues lo va haciendo poco a poco. Supongo que actualizaré, cada día... menos está semana que me voy jueves/viernes/sábado/domingo a una torre que tiene mi familia cerquita de la montaña y allí no hay internet... más que nada porque no hemos puesto linea, pero bueno, tengo alguna amiga en el pueblo que si que tiene a lo mejor me escapo uno de esos días a subir algún cap.**

**Así que espero que no os desesperéis, que ya tenemos aquí la historia ^^**

**Mañana subiré el segundo cap!**

**Por cierto si la chica que empezó a traducir esta historia vuelve para querer continuar con su traducción por alguna casualidad del destino (a mí me suelen pasar estas cosas) pues ya intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo.**

**GO!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a _****_IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

**_Aquí os dejo el enlace a la historia original: www (punto) _fanfiction (punto) net/s/2064124/1/Parenting-Class**

* * *

**_.- Una historia de IcyPanther -._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - No Way! (¡Ni de coña!)**

\- Entonces, ¿Qué creéis que será esta nueva clase? - preguntó Ronald Weasley, con su pecosa nariz arrugada, mientras releía el aviso que le había llegado a cada estudiante de sexto año esa mañana durante el desayuno.

\- Es una clase de paternidad. - dijo Hermione Granger, con los ojos miel brillando de emoción. - Dumbledore quiere que cojamos experiencia en ser parte de una familia y en el cuidado de los niños.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo, metiéndose el pergamino en el bolsillo de atrás – Ya he tenido mucha practica en mi casa. ¡Tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana pequeña, por Merlín! ¿Qué más práctica que esa necesito?

\- Bueno Ron, - dijo Harry – no todo el mundo tiene la gran familia que tienes tú. Quiero decir, que Dudley podría considerarse mi hermano, pero Hermione no tiene ninguno. Ni tampoco Dean o Lavender.

\- Además Ron, - dijo la chica riéndose – Si eres tan bueno como dices, ¡obtendrás mejores resultados! Tómatelo como una clase fácil para ti. - la cara de Ron se iluminó considerablemente y los tres continuaron su camino hacia la Torre Este en silencio, con energías renovadas.

\- ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría una clase aquí arriba? - jadeó Ron – Vale, Trelawney tiene la suya en la Torre Norte, pero al menos es por una escalera principal, ¡Y conocemos un pasillo secreto! Dime Harry, ¿el mapa no revela ninguno por aquí?

\- Nop, lo siento colega. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - ¿Crees que podríamos ser capaces de crear uno, Mione?

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! - exclamó Hermione, deteniéndose en mitad de la esclarea, dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus amigos – El castillo ha sido construido para estar como esta… ¡Se supone que no debemos cambiar nada!

\- ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño, diminuto y mini pasillo? - preguntó Ron.

\- No. - dijo con firmeza, su voz declaraba el fin del asunto – Ahora daos prisa o llegaremos tarde. - aumentando el ritmo, los tres mejores amigos, llegaron al final del tortuoso camino, exactamente once minutos y treinta y seis segundos tarde.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos. - dijo Harry mirando la puerta frente a ellos - ¿Deberíamos entrar?

Hermione rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, expulsando un jadeo por su garganta ante la clase frente a ellos. Era aproximadamente la mitad de grande que el Gran Comedor, con escritorios alineados en ordenadas filas. Los estudiantes de cada una de las cuatro casas, estaban sentados con sus amigos, mirando nerviosamente una puerta cerrada en la parte delantera del aula, donde se encontraba actualmente la profesora.

Una araña de cristal colgaba del centro del salón, con espumosas velas entre las gemas. Una alfombra decorada en rojo y plateado yacía bajo sus pies, era la única clase que conocían que tenía alfombra. Cuadros enmarcados en oro adornaban las paredes, todos ellos con movimientos de algún tipo.

\- Esto realmente no es un salón de clases. - dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas vacías – En _Hogwarts: Una historia _dice que esto en realidad es una sala de conferencias que utilizan los profesores para planificar eventos y los horarios de cada curso. En 1994 los Prefectos tuvieron que utilizar esta sala para sus reuniones.

\- ¿Estamos todos los de sexto aquí? - preguntó Harry con asombro, mirando alrededor del gigantesco salón. En uno de los rincones estaba Draco Malfoy, con las piernas cruzadas encima del escritorio y con Crabbe y Goyle sentados a cada lado de él.

El grupo de Hufflepuff estaba cerca del centro del salón y Ravenclaw dominaba las primas filas de los escritorios. Otros estudiantes se repartían por todo el salón, hablando en pequeños grupos o permaneciendo en un extraño silencio.

\- Parece que la sala está a rebosar. - comentó Dean Thomas, dejándose caer en una silla al lado de Ron - ¿Por qué creéis que estamos todos aquí al mismo tiempo? ¿Puede un profesor manejarnos a todos?

\- Pienso que podría hacerlo sin ciertas personas de esta clase - dijo Ron, echándole una oscura mirada a la esquina donde estaban los Slytherins – Pero si es raro…

Dos sonoras palmadas llamaron la atención y todo el mundo empezó a calmarse, volviendose para mirar la parte delantera del salón. Una mujer más bien pequeña estaba allí de pie, con el pelo negro cortado a la altura del mentón y algunos clips que frenaban los mechones más cortos. Llevaba un conjunto de túnica morada y una varita en la mano izquierda.

\- Bienvenidos a las clases de paternidad. - dijo con una brillante sonrisa – Soy la profesora Tobin y estaré con todos vosotros durante las primeras semanas del año escolar. Si alguien no es estudiante de sexto año y de alguna manera a acabado accidentalmente aquí, por favor que se retire.

Nadie se movió.

\- Muy bien, entonces. En primer lugar, me gustaría anunciaros el calendario de este año. El Quidditch será cancelado por el momento y se reiniciará en Febrero. - comenzó la profesora, ignorando los gritos de asombro de los jugadores de Quidditch – Esta clase será a partir de hoy y hasta finales de Octubre. Durante este tiempo, algunas de las clases que normalmente tendríais, puede que tengan que ser cambiadas por incorporar las necesidades de vuestra responsabilidad. - en ese punto, los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas cautelosas.

\- ¿Profesora? - preguntó Hermione, con la mano levantada – Entiendo que esto es una clase de paternidad, pero ¿podría explicarnos qué implica?

\- A eso iba, señorita Granger. - dijo la profesora con una risita – Estoy segura que muchos de vosotros estaréis contentos de escuchar la siguiente parte. - dijo, volviéndose hacia la clase – Esta será la única vez que nos reuniremos aquí. De hecho, esta será la última vez que tendréis esta clase de paternidad. - muchos ceños se fruncieron, pero Tobin continuó – Hoy os separaremos en grupos de tres, dependiendo de las coincidencias horarias. Y si, podéis ser emparejados con otras Casas. - dijo en respuesta a una pregunta no formulada - De ahora en adelante, os saltareis esta clase y la usareis como clase libre hasta que terminen las clases de paternidad. Entonces, volveréis a vuestros horarios normales. En el grupo de tres uno de vosotros será convertido en un niño de cinco años.

\- ¿Qué está habla…

\- ¡No puede hablar en serio!

\- ¡Ni de coña!

Exclamaciones de protesta se levantaron entre los estudiantes, hasta que Tobin, levantó una de sus pequeñas manos para silenciarlos.

\- No tiene sentido hacer una montaña de esto. - respondió la profesora con calma – Sucesivamente, cada dos semanas otra persona del grupo se convertirá en el niño de cinco años y el que era un niño volverá a su edad original. A cada "familia" por así decirlo, se le proporcionara una pequeña casa en el interior del castillo. Es allí donde viviréis con vuestro grupo durante los dos meses.

\- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que vamos a aprender de esto, profesora? - preguntó Hermione.

\- A ser un adulto responsable y maduro. - contestó la profesora rápidamente – Como padres, nunca debéis perder al niño de vista a menos que lo hayáis acordado con vuestra pareja o con algún amigo que lo vigile por vosotros. Sin embargo, _no_ podréis hacerlo con estudiantes más jóvenes. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

\- ¿Cómo seremos calificados en esto? - preguntó Parvati, con sus ojos marrones brillando con entusiasmo ante el proyecto.

\- Vuestra calificación se basara en la satisfacción del niño y en como lo estéis gestionando. Vuestra tarea ira con vosotros a todas las clases, tanto como vuestro compañero y será allí donde los profesores observaran vuestra interacción con el niño.

\- ¿Cuando seamos el niño, tendremos recuerdos después de los cinco años?- preguntó Hermione.

\- La poción que usaremos es muy complicada. El niño recordará los acontecimientos de su pasado, pero sus actuales "protectores" estarán en el lugar de sus padres. Por supuesto, seréis diferentes, pero para el niño seréis sus padres. Otro pequeño hechizo útil, es que toda la ropa del niño se encogerá tan pronto como se haya bebido la poción. Si nadie tiene ninguna duda más, empezaré a nombrar los grupos.

Hermione agarró con fuerza las manos de sus amigos, deseando estar con ellos.

\- Primer grupo: Padma Patil, Seamus Finnegan y Hannah Abbot. Si pudierais por favor venir aquí…

Dichos estudiantes se pusieron en pie nerviosamente y se dirigieron hasta la profesora.

\- Sólo diré esto una vez, así que escuchad. - ordenó Tobin – Le daré un mapa a cada grupo el cual os llevará a vuestras salas comunes temporales donde ya están vuestros baúles. En la esquina superior del pergamino, tenéis la contraseña de la sala. Dentro habrá tres vasos. Por favor, que cada uno coja uno y beba. Uno de ellos tiene la poción y tan pronto vaciéis el vaso empezará vuestro trabajo.

Hannah cogió el pergamino enrollado y su pequeño grupo empezó a salir del salón, con una sonrisa de alivio en todas sus caras.

\- Segundo grupo: Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown y Terry Boot.

\- Diviértete. - le susurró Hermione a Ron mientras él se levantaba y salía del salón un minuto después, con la cara de un ligero tono verde.

\- Tercer grupo: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. - murmuró Hermione, caminado hasta el frente del salón, con Harry caminando protectoramente a su lado.

\- Si el hurón intenta algo, me aseguraré de que se arrepienta. - la consoló Harry, con una sombría sonrisa en la cara. Draco se unió a los dos Gryffindors, un momento después, con el ceño fruncido en su pálido rostro. Susurros recorrieron todo el salón cuando el par de leones miraron al Slytherin.

\- Gracias. - dijo Hermione con rigidez, cogiendo el mapa de la mano de Tobin, pero sus ojos marrones nunca dejaron los plateados de Draco. En silencio, se giró y empezó a salir del salón, con el mapa firmemente agarrado en su mano.

\- Escucha Malfoy. - gruñó Harry, una vez salieron del salón - Si intentas hacerle algo a Hermione, lo pagaras.

\- Vamos todos a intentar pasar por esto. - declaró Hermione – No habrá peleas, ni insultos o bromas pesadas, ¿vale? Sólo será durante dos meses, ¿podemos conseguirlo? - le tendió una mano expectante a Draco.

Él vaciló antes de sacudir su mano y la retiró inmediatamente para limpiarla en su túnica, como si estuviera llena de gérmenes.

\- Hago esto para no suspender la clase. - dijo entre dientes, lanzándole dagas a Hermione con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que ir? - preguntó Harry, intentando evitar las discusiones a toda costa. Él también quería aprobar la clase y demostrar que podía sobrevivir a la convivencia con un Slytherin durante dos meses.

\- Hacia abajo, por el pasillo encantado. - dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente el mapa – Nuestro cuadro debe tener un bufón. La contraseña para los dos meses es "_Parvulus_". - En un tenso silencio los tres hicieron el camino hasta su hogar temporal, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Dos Gryffindors! Y tenían que ser la sangre sucia y Potter. ¿Puede la vida ser peor?" - _gruñó el Slytherin en sus pensamientos, con los ojos grises tormentosos - "_Padre se pondrá furioso con esto… Debería hablar con Tobin a ver si me consigue un nuevo grupo, pero por alguna razón no creo que nos vaya a cambiar"_

_"Supongo que he tenido suerte, sólo es Malfoy" - _pensó Harry - _"¿Y si me hubiera tocado con él y Zabini, Parkinson o cualquier otro Slytherin en vez de Hermione? Creo que me entregarían a Voldemort como sacrificio o me suministrarían una buena dosis de tortura física. Si, supongo que había tenido suerte con tener a Hermione"_

_"Tal vez esto no sea tan malo" - _reflexionó Hermione con expresión pensativa - "_Si fuera Ron el que estuviera aquí en vez de Harry habría problemas… con su temperamento y la boca de Malfoy nos estaríamos hundiendo a nosotros mismos en un profundo agujero. Pero si podíamos crear una tregua, debería ir bien, ¿verdad?"_

_\- _Ya hemos llegado. - dijo Hermione, deteniéndose un segundo después. El trío se detuvo frente a un retrato de un hombre que llevaba un traje de bufón de color blanco y negro, con la cara pintada de blanco y con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ajá! - exclamó, haciendo malabares con varias bolas de un verde brillante – Vosotros debéis ser el grupo que me ha tocado. Soy Leviculus y estoy a vuestro servicio. ¿Tenéis la contraseña?

\- Parvulus. - dijo Hermione con claridad.

\- Muy bien hecho. - dijo Leviculus riendo – Os abriré después de daros alguna información básica que me ha facilitado la profesora Tobin. Bien, en primer lugar, cada uno de vosotros tendréis vuestro propio dormitorio por lo que no lo compartiréis a menos que seáis el niño. Está permitido que el niño se quede con alguien si lo desea. En segundo lugar, el retrato estará bloqueado para los niños, así que si os toca ser el pequeñajo, no podréis salir a menos que sea con uno de los dos tutores. Eso es todo. Podéis entrar.

El retrato de Leviculus se abrió y los tres entraron, observando lo que serían sus condiciones de vida.

\- ¿Quién ha decorado esto? - exclamó Draco, con los ojos abiertos de horror. Unos sofás de un color naranja brillante, estaban en mitad de la sala principal, con unos cojines de rayas amarillas encima. Las paredes eran de un azul cielo con lunares verdes y la moqueta era una pantalla deslumbrante de color rojo.

Hermione río.

\- Tenemos un bufón como retrato… que probablemente ha dado su aportación a la sala. Es distinto, ¿no crees Harry?

Pero el niño que sobrevivió no la estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba puesta en tres vasos posados encima de una mesita de color rosa. Cada vaso estaba lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido morado oscuro. Vacilante cogió uno y lo olió.

\- Huele como a zumo de uva. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco cogió otro vaso y Hermione el último que quedaba.

\- Salud. - dijo Hermione, los tres chocaron sus vasos antes de tragarse el líquido. Draco dejó de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- Ninguno ha cambiado. - remarcó, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de una pared. Todavía seguía teniendo un metro ochenta de estatura con el pelo rubio platino, Harry todavía era un poco más alto que él y Hermione le llegaba un más allá de la barbilla.

\- Lleva algún tiempo. - gritó Leviculus desde fuera – Sólo tenéis que esperar.

Segundos después, uno de los reflejos del espejo, vibró y empezó a encogerse hasta que un niño pequeño estaba frente al espejo mirando hacia arriba, a los dos jóvenes.

\- Oh, dios mío…

* * *

**Si, la mayoría ya sabréis quien es el primer afortunado en convertirse en un enano!**

**Mañana saldremos de dudas.**

**Otra cosa, ya tengo a medias el cuarto cap de "¿Pesadillas?" puede que lo suba antes de lo que tenía planeado, estoy a tope! ^^**

**Besazos princesis!**


	2. It Has Begun

**Holaa, holaa!**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo cap!**

**Espero que lo disfruteis!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – It Has Begun (Esto ha comenzado)**

\- ¿Quién sois? - esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del niño, con los labios fruncidos en una pequeña mueca - ¿Y dónde estoy? - volvió a preguntar, mirando con interés alrededor de la horriblemente decorada habitación.

\- Bueno, yo soy Hermione. - le dijo la chica de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en la cara – Y él es Harry… vamos a cuidarte durante un tiempo. Estamos en una Sala en Hogwarts, donde estaremos las próximas dos semanas.

Dos brillantes pozos plateados miraban a Hermione con curiosidad y ella no podía reprimir su sonrisa. ¡Draco Malfoy era una cosita muy mona! Sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia, tenía el pelo rubio corto con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente hasta justo encima de sus ojos.

Su negra túnica se había reducido para adaptarse a su pequeño cuerpo y su varita había aparecido en la mano de Hermione, ya que como menor de edad no podía usar magia.

\- ¿Pero, dónde están mi madre y mi padre? - preguntó, mirando a Harry con cautela antes de dar un paso atrás – No les gustará saber que me he ido.

\- No te preocupes. - le dijo Hermione alegremente, arrodillándose a la altura de Draco, para no parecer tan imponente – El profesor Dumbledore se ha encargado de todo.

\- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó, pero su cuerpo poco a poco fue relajándose de lo tenso que estaba - ¿No me voy a meter en líos?

\- Por supuesto que no. Y ahora, por qué no vienes conmigo y te enseño tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? - Draco le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, mirando casi con miedo a Harry y siguió a la chica hasta una puerta que había en la pared del fondo que estaba entre otras dos.

Con la esperanza de que esa fuera la habitación del niño, Hermione abrió la puerta y dejó escapar pequeño suspiro aliviado. Una pequeña cama doble, más baja de lo normal, estaba asentada en medio de la habitación, con una estantería justo al lado, llena de muchos cuentos infantiles.

A los pies de la cama había un baúl plateado, que la Gryffindor supuso que contendría la ropa y las pertenencias de Draco. Al otro lado de la cama había una ventana, que dejaba entrar un torrente de luz solar, que iluminaba una pequeña cascada que había en una esquina, creando pequeños arco iris que bailaban en la superficie.

El pequeño Slytherin dejó escapar un grito de alegría y salió corriendo hacia la cascada, dejando que el agua se deslizara entre sus manos y dejándola caer en la fuente.

\- ¿No es adorable, Harry? - suspiró Hermione, cuando su amigo llegó a su lado, con sus ojos miel observando al niño jugar con el agua.

\- Cuesta creer que sea Malfoy. - río Harry en voz baja, con sus ojos esmeralda siguiendo la mirada de Hermione - ¿Crees que Lucius no le habría enseñado nada de Voldemort todavía? No parece albergar ningún sentimiento desagradable hacía ti o hacía mi… especialmente contra mí. Se supone que me odia.

\- Ahora Draco es un niño pequeño Harry. - dijo riéndose, intentando sofocar su risa detrás de su mano, mientras Draco le dedicaba una mirada extraña antes de volverse para seguir jugando con la cascada - Y creo que sería mejor si los dos intentamos llamarle Draco por el momento… estoy bastante segura que sus padres no le llaman Malfoy y ya que nosotros vamos a ser unos sustitutos, tampoco deberíamos hacerlo.

\- Parece que le asusto, Mione. - dijo el chico de pelo azabache en voz baja, Draco había dejado la cascada, había ido hasta la estantería y observando los títulos que allí había, cogió uno y trepo hasta la cama con él, sus pequeñas manos pálidas pasaban las paginas mientras observaba los dibujos bellamente ilustrados del libro.

\- ¿En serio? Lo mantendremos vigilado. Es probable que sólo sea aprehensión, nada de lo que preocuparse. - después de una pausa, Hermione dijo - ¿Crees que uno de nosotros debería leerle el cuento? A mí me encantaba que mis padres me leyeran.

\- Tú adoras los libros en general, Mione. Si no te importa, iré a ver mi habitación. ¿Tal vez podrías leerle tú?

\- Claro. - dijo Hermione asintiendo, moviendo su alborotada melena felizmente. - Iremos todos a cenar en media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que eso suena razonable. - Harry asintió y salió de la habitación, mientras que Hermione se acercaba con cautela a Draco.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - le preguntó sentándose en el borde de su cama.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en otro sitio? - Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, pero Draco continuó – Mi madre nunca se queda conmigo… siempre esta con sus amigos o de fiesta. ¿Así que por qué estás aquí?

\- Entonces, ¿Con quién juegas normalmente, durante el día? - le preguntó, con el corazón saliéndose por el niño. Por la forma en que hablaba de su madre, parecía que nunca le había arropado o leído un cuento. Ella nunca había sabido que era eso, siempre había recibido la debida atención.

\- Con nadie. - contestó, sacando la cabeza del libro y mirando a la Gryffindor – De vez en cuando Pansy venía. - dijo con un ligero brillo – Pero normalmente me quedo en mi habitación. ¡Oh! ¡Y en las cocinas! ¡A Dobby le gusta robarme a hurtadillas alguna galleta! Pero no se lo digas a mi madre y a mi padre. - dijo bajando la voz, como si hubiera hecho algo malo – Se enfadarían.

\- Mis labios están sellados. - dijo ella, deslizando su dedo índice sobre sus labios e hizo el gesto de tirar algo sobre su hombro, pero por dentro se pregunto: _"¿Cómo sería su vida familiar en su casa si estaba asustado de coger furtivamente alguna galleta?"_

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó, imitando el movimiento que Hermione acababa de hacer.

\- Es un signo muggle. - dijo sacando el obvio tema de los muggles, para ver si le llamaba la atención – Significa que te estas cerrando los labios y luego tiras la llave para que nadie te vuelva a oír hablar de ello.

\- ¿Muggle? Mi padre dice que todos los muggles son malas personas… ¿es verdad? Pansy me dijo que había sido amiga de una muggle una vez. - susurró, bajando la voz aún más – Pero cuando su padre se enteró no volvió a dejarle jugar con ella.

\- Los muggles son buenas personas, Draco. - dijo Hermione, viendo la oportunidad, para intentar cambiar el punto de vista de Draco en cuanto a que "los sangre pura son superiores a los sangre sucia" - ¿Crees que soy agradable? - después de pensarlo durante un segundo Draco asintió y Hermione sonrió – Soy hija de muggles. - dijo con orgullo, sonriendo cada vez más mientras él jadeaba. - Somos como tú, Draco, no hay diferencia excepto en quien son nuestros padres.

\- Pero mi padre me dijo que los muggles y los hijos de muggles eran inferiores a nosotros… ¿eso no es verdad?

Hermione sabía que probablemente estaba confundiendo al chico al exponerle su punto de vista, cunado siempre había escuchado el de su padre.

\- No, no lo es. Tú padre tiene prejuicios contra nosotros.

\- ¿Qué significa prejuicios?

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó la cara de Hermione. _"Que tonta. Sólo tiene cinco años por supuesto, ¡no conoce términos tan complicados! Pero debía admitir… que era muy inteligente para su edad" _Y era cierto. Draco era capaz de leer el cuento con bastante facilidad y parecía ser bastante maduro para alguien de su edad.

\- Significa, tener una idea o creencia de una persona o algo, incluso antes de llegar a conocerla. - afirmó Hermione, intentando definirlo con términos simples, para que el niño lo entendiera.

\- Tú pareces muy agradable. - reflexionó – Y lista – agregó en el último momento – Me caes bien. - una gran sonrisa estalló en el rostro de la castaña y atrajo al rubio a sus brazos, pero su pequeño cuerpo se tensó al instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Hermione, mientras él lentamente empezaba a relajarse, completamente ofendida por la reacción del niño.

\- Nunca nadie me ha abrazado. - murmuró contra su camisa, con la voz apagada por la tela – Me he sorprendido, eso es todo.

_"__¿Nadie? Pobre Draco… No podía imaginarme que algún día nadie me abrazara. O que no me dieran un beso de buenas noches, ni que me arroparan en la cama, que me cantaran y todas esas cosas que habían hecho mis padres para demostrarme que me amaban" _Un repentino pensamiento invadió su mente y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del chico, cuando una decidida sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. _"Mientras esté bajo mi cuidado, me aseguraré de que reciba tanta atención como pueda. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, cambié para mejor"_

\- Hey, Mione. ¿Estáis tú y Mal-Draco listos? - preguntó Harry, inclinándose casualmente contra el marco de la puerta.

La chica se incorporó y miró el reloj que había en la habitación, dándose cuenta de que había estado abrazada al Slytherin casi la totalidad de la media hora.

\- ¿Listo para ir a cenar, Draco? - Le preguntó amablemente, dejando caer los brazos de su alrededor. Draco levantó la mirada, con los ojos un poco más brillantes por algunas lágrimas y asintió - ¿Qué es eso, Harry? - le preguntó, echando un vistazo a los dos cajas que Harry tenía en las manos.

\- Cámaras. - dijo con una sonrisa – He encontrado está en tu habitación. - le dijo, dándole una de las cajas – Había una nota con la mía, que ponía que tenemos que hacer fotos de nuestro tiempo juntos, porque la última semana haremos un gran proyecto con fotos de los tres miembros del grupo. También ponía que hiciéramos fotos interesantes de algo que no viéramos todos los días.

_\- _Suena divertido. ¿Entiendo que tú tienes su cámara? - preguntó Hermione, señalando con la cabeza al pequeño que estaba de pie a su lado, el cual bajo la mirada al suelo.

\- Sí, se la daré _más tarde_. - le dijo, haciendo hincapié en el más tarde, sabiendo que Hermione lo entendería. - ¡Vamos, me muero de hambre! - Hermione cogió una de las manos de Draco y él metió la otra en el bolsillo para evitar que Harry se la cogiera. El chico de ojos verdes encaró una ceja hacia su amiga y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Que tengáis una buena cena. - dijo Leviculus desde el retrato, agitando alegremente la mano al trío, cuando Draco le devolvió el gesto con la mano libre.

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de piedra - ¿En qué mesa se supone que vamos a sentarnos?

\- Tal vez, Dumbledore nos lo dirá… después de todo el escogió los grupos, ¿no? Realmente no ha podido ser el azar… ¿nosotros y Malfoy?

\- Está intentando que haya más unión entre todas las Casas. - dijo inteligentemente Hermione – Aquí estamos. - dijo, mientras se detenían frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Harry abrió las pesadas puertas y miró el espectáculo.

Algunos niños estaban sentados al lado de sus "padres", mientras otros comían desordenadamente la cena que los elfos domésticos habían preparado. Los ojos de Draco escaneaban la mesa principal hasta que se centró en una sola figura y una amplia sonrisa adornó su cara.

\- ¡TÍO SEV! - exclamó, soltándose de la mano de Hermione y corriendo por el medio de las mesas. El profesor de Pociones levantó la vista de su comida, entrecerrando los ojos en una penetrante mirada. Juraría que había oído a su ahijado, pero eso era imposible.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - le susurró Harry con urgencia a Hermione, ahora que el pequeño Slytherin había desaparecido entre los estudiantes.

\- Sentarnos y esperar que Snape no lo hechice… o a nosotros. - susurró ella guiándolo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde tomaron asiento al lado de unos adultos Ron y Lavender con un pequeño Terry entre ellos.

\- ¿¡Qué cojones!? - murmuró el pelirrojo - ¿Ese era Malfoy?

Harry asintió levemente mientras Hermione gimió.

\- No puedo mirar. - protestó Hermione, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos - ¿Que le va hacer Snape?

\- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? - se quejó Harry, ahora mirando frenéticamente sobre el mar de estudiantes por si veía cualquier señal de una cabeza rubia – Vamos a morir, lo sé.

\- Ahí está. - exclamó Ron, avistando al niño - ¡Está subiendo a la mesa de Profesores!

Al otro lado del comedor, Draco se metía bajo la mesa de Profesores, hasta llegar a un conjunto de túnicas negras muy familiar. Con un pequeño salto trepó hasta el regazo del hombre, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Hola tío Sev! - dijo con su vocecita.

Snape miró al chico, con una extraña expresión en su cara. Su frente se arrugó, mientras sus ojos brillaban de confusión. Sus labios habían dejado de estar fruncidos sustituido por una mirada de puro desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó Draco, extendiendo su bracito y cogiendo una copa de oro que había frente al hombre. Olfateó el interior y sonrió – Huele como las cerezas. - dijo alegremente, elevando el vaso para beber un sorbo.

\- ¡Es vino! - exclamó el profesor de Pociones, intentado quitarle la copa a su ahijado. Lo que terminó pasando fue que la copa volcó, salpicando a Snape en la cara con el vino.

Dumbledore, que había estado observando toda a escena, se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el normalmente sereno profesor. Desafortunadamente, la uva que se había estado comiendo el Director, quedó atascada en su garganta y su risa se convirtió rápidamente en una ahogada tos.

McGonagall, viendo que Dumbledore empezaba a ahogarse se levantó de su silla, colocando sus brazos a su alrededor para aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich. Mientras tanto Draco, empezaba a disculparse rápidamente, con los ojos llorosos.

\- Vale, vale, ya está bien. - lo tranquilizó Snape, acariciándole torpemente la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se secaba la cara con una servilleta. Draco dejó la copa, ahora vacía, encima de la mesa, sin darse cuenta que la dejaba en el borde de una cuchara.

Snape dejó caer la servilleta también sobre la mesa, el vino ya había desaparecido de su cara, a pesar de que aún se podía apreciar una tonalidad ligeramente roja, pero cayó sobre el otro extremo de la cuchara. La fuerza fue suficiente, – estaba hecha de un material fuerte y empapada en vino – para enviar volando la copa en el aire que aterrizó en un cuenco lleno de puré de patatas, salpicando con precisión a todo el que estaba a un rango de un metro.

Pero es no fue el final de los catastróficos horrores en la mesa de profesores. El cuenco que sostenía el puré volcó y golpeó el vaso con zumo de calabaza del profesor Flitwick que cayó sobre la mesa, creando una mancha de color naranja que se extendía por el mantel blanco.

El vaso también golpeó una tarta de chocolate de tres pisos que se tambaleó peligrosamente volcando varias copas más de vino y estas una vela que había frente a un cuenco de frutas. La llama de la vela cayó sobre el vino encendiéndose y propagándose rápidamente, el fuego chisporroteó por todo el mantel, volcando platos y copas a su paso.

El gran final fue cuando el desastre llegó al final de la mesa y una enorme cazuela llena de arroz fue derribada, cayendo directamente encima de la señora Norris, que pasaba por el lado de la mesa.

Antes de que las llamas se siguieran propagando, Dumbledore, que ya estaba libre de la uva que obstruía su garganta gracias a la profesora de Transformaciones, le lanzó un hechizo al fuego que fue desvaneciéndose y el Gran Comedor quedó en un silencio mortal.

Los estudiantes observaban con terror como Snape miraba al niño de su regazo.

\- ¿Me he metido en un lío, tío Sev? - susurró Draco, con el labio inferior temblándole y con lágrimas derramándose por sus pálidas mejillas – No he querido poner ahí la copa… lo prometo.

Con un extraño tono tierno Snape dijo:

\- Por supuesto que no Draco. ¿Quién se supone que tiene que vigilarte?

\- Hermione y Harry. - sollozó Draco, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Su voz, aunque suave, pudo oírse por todo el Comedor y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia los dos Gryffindors. Hermione hundió la cara aún más en sus brazos, encontrando, de repente, un enorme interés en el tenedor.

Ambos sabían que Draco no había tenido intención de meterlos en problemas. Sólo había contestado a la pregunta, que por lo que él sabía no tenía ninguna intención oculta detrás de ella.

\- ¿Pueden el señor Potter y la señorita Granger, venir aquí? - preguntó Snape, con una voz extrañamente tranquila. Todo el colegio miraba con expectación, cunado Hermione y Harry se acercaron lentamente a la mesa de profesores. - ¿No deberíais tenerlo vigilado todo el rato? - siseó Snape, con sus ojos brillado con malicia.

\- No queríamos perderlo, profesor. - dijo Hermione en voz baja, negándose a mirar a los ojos de Snape – Pero tan pronto como le vio, salió corriendo.

\- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. - dijo el profesor, haciendo un gesto hacia el desastre que Draco había causado – Y para un futuro, podrías mantener más fuerte agarrado de la mano a Draco. - le hubiera encantado poder castigarlos más severamente, pero con Dumbledore mirando, no podía hacer mucho. Además si tuviera que quitarles puntos del Proyecto de los Niños, Draco también los perdería. Y realmente no había sido culpa de ellos, aunque nunca diría eso en voz alta.

\- Sí, profesor. - murmuraron a dúo.

\- Ve y siéntate con la señorita Granger y el señor Potter, Draco. - ordenó Snape, dándole un leve empujón a su ahijado echándolo de su regazo. Draco se giró y le dio un abrazo a Snape al mismo tiempo que un flash les cegó a los dos.

\- Lo siento. - río Hermione, con la cámara en las manos – No he podido resistirme. - Snape frunció el ceño, mientras Draco tomaba la mano que le extendía Hermione y se dejó llevar hasta sus asientos.

Todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo cuando el trío llegó a sentarse. Un rumor de pasos se oía alrededor del Comedor, mientras los profesores limpiaban el desorden.

\- Joder. - murmuró Ron, mirando con asombro al pequeño Malfoy - ¿Tío Sev?

\- Cuida la lengua alrededor de los niños, Ron. - le regañó Lavender, dándole un pequeño guantazo en la cara - ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas aprenderán? - como si fuera una señal Terry se acercó y le dio otra palmada en la cara a Ron.

\- Tú eres la que le está enseñando, Lav. - gruñó Ron, frotándose la mejilla, de un leve color rosa. Terry volvió a golpear otra vez a Ron, y luego le pellizco el brazo con fuerza, con una sonrisa inocente adornando todo el rato su cara – Para cuando esto termine seré negro y azul. - se quejó Ron, frotándose el brazo y la mejilla.

\- Lavender tiene razón, ¿sabes? - sonrió Hermione, dándole a su amigo unas palmaditas en la cabeza cual perro – Los niños te imitaran si sigues así.

Un pequeño tirón en su manga hizo que Hermione se girara hacia su responsabilidad, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Estas enfadada conmigo Hermione? No quería meterte en problemas.

\- Por supuesto que no. - le dijo Hermione, dándole a Draco un abrazo con un solo brazo – No lo has hecho a propósito. ¿Así que el profesor Snape es tu tío?

\- No de sangre… pero mi padre le nombró mi padrino y yo simplemente le llamó tío Sev, porque es como de la familia… más o menos. ¿Por qué no pareces gustarle? ¡A tío Sev le gustan todos!

Harry y Ron resoplaron simultáneamente, mientras Lavender se echaba a reír y Hermione sonreía.

\- No todos, Draco. Los Gryffindors no le gustan mucho… y todos somos de esa casa en particular.

\- Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor. - dijo Draco haciendo un mohín - ¿Significa eso que no le gustaré si acabó ahí?

\- ¿_Tú_, quieres estar en Gryffindor? - farfulló Ron.

\- Sí. El rojo es uno de los colores de la casa… y es uno de mis colores favoritos. ¡Y me gustan los leones!

\- ¿No quieres estar en Slytherin? - preguntó otra vez con incredulidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Las serpientes son asquerosas. - dijo estremeciéndose.

El grupo se miró entre sí, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que acabé de escuchar a Malfoy decir eso! - reía Ron, mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa y su cara se iba convirtiendo en roja.

\- Mi nombre es Draco. - murmuró el chico, no le gustaba que se rieran, ni no entender porque todo el mundo, excepto Hermione, le llamaba por su apellido.

\- Lo sentimos. - dijo Hermione, con todavía una sonrisa en sus labios – No era nuestra intención reírnos de ti… toma, ¿Por qué no coges algunas fresas? - La chica puso un pequeño montoncito en el plato de Draco, seguido de una ración de tallarines con mantequilla y un vaso de leche.

En pequeños bocados, los brillantes frutos rojos fueron despareciendo ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, que hacía lo posible para llenar el papel de madre. Antes del postre, Dumbledore se puso en pie, mientras McGonagall hacia tintinear una cuchara contra un vaso para llamar la atención.

\- Tengo un rápido anuncio antes de sacar el postre. - reveló Dumbledore, cono los ojos brillando maliciosamente - Todos los del sexto año han encontrado en la poción, zumo de uva, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Unos generales murmullos de afirmación siguieron a la extraña pregunta de Dumbledore antes de que el Comedor volviera a clamarse y a prestar atención de nuevo al Director.

\- Al parecer, algunas de las cualidades de la poción, se diluyeron en dicha bebida. Como hemos visto está tarde, los estudiantes aún tienen sus memorias intactas. No hemos dado cuenta con la demostración del señor Malfoy y la profesora Sprout.

Draco bajo la cabeza, no sabiendo porque había surgido su nombre en la conversación, pero sabía que no era bueno, mientras que los demás estudiantes miraban con curiosidad hacia el asiento de la profesora de Herbología normalmente ocupado.

En lugar de la regordeta bruja, una niña ocupaba la silla, con unos brillantes rizos castaños que enmarcaban su cara. Su plato estaba lleno de vegetales cultivados de los huertos escolares.

\- ¡Guisantes! - gritó, agitando un tenedor con la verde verdura, pinchada en el extremo.

\- La profesora Sprout con suerte probó una pequeña muestra de la poción, - dijo Dumbledore, con un brillo en los ojos – completamente por accidente. Esperemos que esté de vuelta en algún momento de mañana ya que su dosis era pequeña. Si algún alumno de Hufflepuff tiene algún problema, por favor que se dirija a cualquier otro profesor, durante el tiempo que nuestra querida profesora Sprout no esté disponible. También os solicito que no les digáis nada de esto a vuestras responsabilidades, ¿entendido? Sólo complicaría las cosas en un futuro. Con pocas palabras más os traemos el postre. A comer, ¡vamos!

Los platos se rellenaron de pasteles y galletas para los estudiantes, los profesores tenían los suyos en su propia mesa.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. - le murmuró Hermione a Harry una vez se aseguró que Draco estaba ocupado con la galleta – Estaba preguntando por sus padres, ¿recuerdas? ¡Es porque aun lo sabe todo!

\- ¿Adivina lo que tengo? - le susurró Harry, con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro – Tengo un video de la mesa ardiendo, desde el vino hasta el final con la señora Norris. He encontrado un botón para grabar videos en la cámara. - dijo en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado con la señora Norris? - le preguntó la castaña, mirando a su alrededor buscado a la gata.

\- ¿A quién le importa? ¿Has visto la cara de Filch? - dijo Ron, con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate – Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Los dos salieron del Comedor, después de que Dumbledore hablará, ya que preguntas.

Después de unos minutos, la comida desapareció de los platos y Dumbledore se levantó una vez más de su asiento.

\- Felicidades a todos, por haber sobrevivido a vuestro primer día de clase del año. - sonrió – Y por desgracia, debo deciros que es hora de que os dirigíais a la cama. Prefectos, en unos días se celebrará una reunión para concretar las rondas de los pasillos. Buenas noches a todos.

Con un último adiós a los amigos, los estudiantes se fueron dispersando hacía sus dormitorios, todos pensando en acabar sus deberes y charlar con los amigos.

Para Hermione, Harry y todos los estudiantes de sexto año, era una historia completamente diferente. Tenían que llegar y poner a sus "hijos" a dormir… suerte, que suerte tenían.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿No creéis que Draco de pequeño es adorablemente catastrófico? jajaja es tan cuquii!**

**Para las interesadas: el cuarto capítulo de ¿Pesadillas? está a puntito de salir del horno!**

**Por cierto os echaba de menosss!**

**Mañana antes de salir hacia la torre, subiré el cap 3! Ya veremos si mientras esté allí apartada de la civilización puedo colgar alguno... ;)**

**Besazos princess!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Wolasss! JAJAJAJ Siii no he podido resistir aguantar tanto... la paciencia no es una de mis muchas virtudes ;P Aparte os echaba de menos, no sabes la ilusión que me ha echo ver un review tuyo! Ya, pero hay una chica que empezó a traducir la historia bajo el nombre "Aprendiendo a ser padres" con la autorización de la autora y todo, pero la abandonó al octavo cap en el 2009 así que he decidido acabar de colgarla, mientras acabo de traducir "The Serpent" que tengo muchas, muchas ganas de subir y que leáis ;) Pues has acertado como siempre... Draco es el enano y no es monooo? Bueno cariñooo mucha alegría en volver a comunicarme contigo :DDD soy feliz ^^ algo me faltaba estos últimos días... xD Besazosss!

**SALESIA:** Antes que nada decirte que muchsisisisisiismas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en "¿Pesadillas?" de tu parte ¿Cómo eres tan ENORME? Vales ORO! Vale ahora dejando al lado el peloteo ;P Wolasss mi querida Lesi (soy de siempre buscarle un sobrenombre a la gente)! Cómo adoro tus reviews siempre tan largos explicando tus teorías al detalle, me encantas JODER! y por cierto te echaba de menoss! Y si he empezado a subir antes la historia... la paciencia no esta entre las muchas virtudes que tengoo... ;P ni la modestia.. xD Yo fics de Crepúsculo me he leído más bien pocos... no me sorprenden no se, pero te recomiendo muchisisisisimo uno que se llama "Counting Bodies" de Atenea85, es de un apocalipsis zombie y es una PASADA, a parte la mayoría son historias completamente ajenas a los libros simplemente con los nombres de los personajes originales y eso no me va mucho, prefiero leer fics de Harry Potter, que casi todos mantienen la esencia de los libros. JAJAJ Si han tenido suerte que de que no sea Ro-Ro el elegido para el grupo, pero bueno en esta historia no es tan malo ;) yo diría que es hasta gracioso xD Tienes razón, haber puesto a Harry como primer niño habría sido raro, Draco primero tiene que experimentar el cariño y todo lo que seguramente le darán nuestros gryffindors para poder cambiar su punto de vista, así que si Draco es nuestro primer enano, ¿qué te ha parecido? Es tan aadorableeee (L) Yo también me leí el fic de la pequeña Hermione y tienes razón nunca más lo he vuelto a ver, una pena que hagan eso de borrar historias porque si... ¬¬ JAJAJAJAJAJA me has sacado varias sonrisas con tus preguntas, por cierto yo quiero otro harén con Draco/Theo/Blaise! míos míos míoss! y para el resto de preguntas pues ya veremos como avanza la historia ;) que vas mu lanzá! Besazos cariño, mañana subiré el ultimo cap antes de perderme en la nocivilizacion! Vaya pedazo de rollo te he soltado... xD


	3. Bedtime

**Wolas neniss!**

**Hoy es muy pronto... no tengo las neuronas en funcionamiento todavía.**

**Así que disfrutad del cap, supongo que odiareis una parte... **

**Y yo voy a desayunar y pa la montaña!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Bedtime (Hora de dormir)**

El pequeño trío hizo el camino de regreso hacia el retrato del alegre bufón, que hablaba animadamente con un monje vestido con un hábito marrón, Leviculus no se daba cuenta de que el monje calvo tenía que evitar los extravagantes movimientos que él hacía.

\- Parvulus. - dijo Hermione, observando la conversación con escaso interés. El bufón no hizo ningún movimiento para abrir el retrato ni reconocer que ahí estaba el grupo – Humm, ¿Leviculus?

\- Oh, que tonto, no os he visto. - rió entre dientes Leviculus, dirigiéndose a Hermione, mientras pasaba a su propio retrato – Entrad. - abrió el retrato y los tres entraron en la extrañamente decorada sala común y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

\- Sólo son las siete. - reflexionó Hermione en voz alta, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de color calabaza – Podemos hacer algunos deberes y después llevar a Draco a dormir. - le dijo a Harry, mientras él se lanzaba a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer él? - preguntó Harry, señalando a Draco con la cabeza, el niño estaba en pie junto al sofá con la mirada fija en la alfombra roja – No podemos simplemente dejar que corra libre por ahí, ¿verdad?

\- Draco, ¿por qué no vas a coger uno de los libros de la habitación? - le sugirió, Hermione, con una suave sonrisa – Puedes leerlo aquí, mientras nosotros hacemos los deberes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Hermione. - dijo saliendo corriendo desde el sofá y desapareciendo dentro del dormitorio.

\- No lo entiendo. - se quejó Harry - ¡Es nuestro primer día de clase y ya tenemos un montón de deberes! ¿Los primeros días no deberían ser supuestamente fáciles? - para enfatizar su argumento, dejó caer los libros con fuerza sobre la mesa, haciendo un ruido sordo entre la pila de libros.

\- Relájate, Harry. - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras ya tenía la vista en un libro de encantamientos – No es para tanto… y tendremos tiempo libre por lo de las clases de paternidad, ¿no? Puedes hacerlo en un santiamén, simplemente si te concentras.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, el chico de pelo negro se puso en una posición más cómoda en el sofá y cogió su libro de Adivinación, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es complicado encontrar un poco de alegría en la predicción de mi muerte. - dijo, abriendo el libro y mostrando tablas de adivinación.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas la asignatura? Estoy segura que encontrarías Runas Antiguas o Estudios Muggles, mucho más agradable. ¿Quién querría aguantar ese fraude, de todos modos?

\- Es posible que tengas que hacerlo. - dijo riendo el niño que sobrevivió - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Tobin? Algunas de nuestras clases cambiaran… Te apuesto a que tendrás que ir a Adivinación conmigo, mientras Malfoy sea un niño.

\- Bien. - dijo, con los ojos brillando con desafío – Si gano, tienes que prometerme que me compraras un libro cada mes durante el resto del año. Si ganas tú, haré tus deberes durante toda la semana, asumiendo que no flaquearas en clase. ¿Trato hecho?

Hermione extendió la mano delante de Harry y este la sacudió, con una retorcida sonrisa en su cara.

\- Lo vas a lamentar, Mione… Mi predicción es que estarás obligada a venir. - Hermione gruñó ante el pobre intento de Harry por hacerse pasar por Trelawney y la chica volvió a su libro.

Hermione sintió como el sofá se hundía bajo el peso de alguien más y miró hacia un lado para ver a Draco acurrucado en un rincón con un libro en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo, Draco? - Draco levantó el libro y Hermione leyó en voz alta – La Princesa de las hadas y los ocho duendes. Suena interesante…

Durante los siguientes minutos la habitación quedó en un relativo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran las páginas del libro y el crepitar del fuego, que se había encendido nada más entraron en la habitación.

Un ruido sordo interrumpió el silencio y Hermione miró por encima de su libro para ver a Draco sentado en el sofá, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su libro de cuentos estaba abierto encima de la mesa y una gran bola de pelo en su regazo.

\- No te va a morder. - le aseguró la chica, sonriéndole a Crookshanks. El anaranjado gato soltó un ronroneo de satisfacción, mientras Draco acariciaba su cabeza y la punta de su cola rozaba la pálida mejilla del chico – Su nombre es Crookshanks.

Tentativamente, Draco estiró el brazo acariciando todo el lomo del gato y el ronroneo aumento de volumen. Ligeramente alentado, el Slytherin comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas, con su dulce risa llenando la sala.

Incluso Harry tuvo que sonreír ante la manifestación de extrema felicidad, con hoyuelos que aparecieron a cada lado de sus mejillas. La risa de Draco, cuando Crookshanks comenzó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de la barbilla con la cola, era contagiosa y pronto Harry y Hermione encontraron sus deberes abandonados y ellos rodando locamente por el suelo.

Hermione, respirando a grande bocanadas, fue la primera en recuperarse, ahora le dolían las costillas y el estómago, con la cara estirada aún en una enorme sonrisa. Tropezando con sus pies, consiguió ponerse en pie y coger a su mascota del regazo de Draco dejándolo en el suelo, el gato tenía el ceño fruncido, - si eso era posible en la cara aplastada de Crookshanks – y fue a acurrucarse frente al fuego.

Draco dejó de reír y fue a sentarse al lado del gato, mientras que Hermione ayudaba a Harry a recuperar el aliento, el problema era que tenía que conseguir aire para sus pulmones con la fuerza de sus carcajadas.

\- Es muy dulce. - murmuró Hermione, mientras recogía su libro y se recostaba en el sofá – Casi me gustaría que pudiéramos dejarlo de esta manera.

\- Ciertamente Malfoy es más fácil de manejar de esta manera. - coincidió Harry, ajustándose las gafas y sentándose al lado de Hermione.

\- Draco, Harry. - le corrigió Hermione, dándole una palmada en la cabeza – Su nombre es Draco. Ahora sigue con tu trabajo… son casi las siete y media y debemos darle un baño a Draco antes de las ocho y uno de nosotros podría cantarle o leerle un cuento antes de dormirse.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que bañar a los niños?

\- Humm… sí… a menos que quieras que empiece a volverse negro de la porquería… es un crío Harry. - le contestó con un suspiro y rodando los ojos – Estará sucio y necesita que alguien le limpie.

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa. - dijo Harry, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó, levantando una ceja.

\- Bueno… eres una chica.

\- ¿Y? ¡Es un crío por el amor de Dios!

\- Pero cuando seas una niña…

\- Yo. - dijo Hermione con altivez - Yo misma me bañaré cuando sea una niña, ¿lo entiendes Harry James Potter? Nadie entrará en el cuarto de baño mientras estoy en él, ¿_savvy_*?

\- Completamente. - dijo Harry, riéndose entre dientes, con el rubor desapareciendo – Pero, ¿Qué diablos significa "_savvy_"?

\- ¿No has visto la película Piratas del Caribe? - Harry sacudió la cabeza – Es una película donde el Capitán Jack Sparrow, que es un pirata, siempre dice "_savvy_". Es como un "¿lo captas?" o "¿lo comprendes?". Me encanta esa película.

El dúo volvió a sus deberes contentos de tener a un niño obediente. No podían dejar de sentirse mal por Ron y Lavender… Terry no parecía el chico más fácil de manejar.

Unos segundos más tarde, el sonido de la feliz risa llenó una vez más la habitación cuando Draco salió tras el gran gato anaranjado, mientras huía con uno de los calcetines del chico.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo, Crookshanks! - el tono de voz todavía era ligero, así que Hermione supo que no había motivo de alarma. Si hubiera escuchando a Draco llorar hubiera ido a buscar a su mascota, pero parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. - ¡Auch!

El pequeño Slytherin se dio de bruces contra Harry cuando Crookshanks se lanzó debajo del sofá y el pobre chico no pude detener su carrera. Harry se arrodilló junto a Draco, sorprendido por la reacción del chico. Draco se quejó y se estremeció, volviendo la cabeza para no mirar al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó suavemente Harry, extendiendo su brazo y dejando descansar su mano en el hombro del chico. Draco no contestó, tenía sus diminutos hombros temblando a causa de sus reprimidos sollozos.

\- ¿Qué va mal, Draco? - Hermione se deslizó fuera del sofá y se arrodillo al otro lado de Draco, la necesidad de abrazarle le venció y tiró de él hasta sus brazos, acunando su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho - ¿Qué te duele?

La castaña le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad a Harry cuando Draco simplemente se acurrucó más contra su pecho, Harry le devolvió un encogimiento de hombros.

\- No me duele nada. - murmuró Draco después de unos segundos, contra la camisa de Hermione – Estoy bien. - se desprendió de los brazos de Hermione y se froto la manga de su túnica por los ojos – Los Malfoy no lloran. - murmuró en voz baja, mirando al suelo – Lo siento.

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Draco. - le dijo Hermione - ¿Crookshanks te ha arañado? ¿Dónde está ese gato mugroso, de todos modos? - el anaranjado gato en cuestión, salió de debajo del sofá y dejó caer el calcetín a los pies de Draco, antes de saltar a los brazos de Hermione.

\- No es nada, de verdad. - dijo, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Algo ha pasado. - concluyó Hermione, mirando con atención la cara del niño – Sólo queremos ayudar, Draco.

\- Tiene algo que ver conmigo, ¿no? - preguntó Harry en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes fijos en Draco, hasta que el rubio se vio obligado a mirar hacia abajo - ¿He hecho algo mal?

\- N-no. - hipó Draco - ¿Puedo irme a la cama? ¿Por favor, Hermione? - rogó, volviéndose hacia la chica – Estoy muy cansado.

Hermione vio esto como una manera de evitar lo que estaba perturbando al niño, sabía que se enteraría con el tiempo. Después de todo, iba a estar así durante dos semanas… y estaban obligados a encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que se encontraban para ese entonces.

\- Muy bien. Pero antes necesitas un baño. ¿Harry? ¿Podrías ir a buscar un pijama de Draco? Draco, ven conmigo. - sin darle al niño la oportunidad de protestar, Hermione lo elevó y se lo puso en brazos, antes de girarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Nadie había tenido la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al baño antes, pero era obvio que Leviculus _no lo había_ decorado. Azulejos azul oscuro y blancos, formaban un mosaico por el suelo y un papel de pared de un azul más clarito componía la frontera alrededor de la habitación. Había una ducha en una de las esquinas, con un desagüe que tapado podías convertirlo en baño también.

\- ¿Cómo quieres el agua? - preguntó Hermione, dejando al niño en la tapa del retrete - ¿Tibia, caliente o fría?

\- No quiero un baño. - le contestó Draco malhumorado, balanceando sus pies - ¿No puedo sólo ir a la cama?

\- Lo siento, pero tendrás que darte un baño cada noche. Mejorará tus hábitos higiénicos y no nos apestarás.

\- Pero no quiero.

Hermione parpadeó confundida. Draco había estado agradable durante todo el día, pero desde el incidente con su gato, estaba demasiado cauteloso y evasivo, para alguien de su edad.

\- Pero te darás uno. - dijo con firmeza, llenando la bañera de agua tibia – Puedes meterte en el agua tranquilamente o tendré que hacerlo yo misma. ¿Qué será?

Al igual que el mocoso terco como el que estaba actuando, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó sentado, recordándole a Hermione un poco al Draco de la actualidad.

\- Parece que tendré que hacerlo yo. - anunció, alejándose de la bañera. Con pasos decididos se acercó hasta Draco y lo cogió, mientras el chico luchaba un poco.

Primero, el chico hundió sus dientes en el brazo de Hermione, quien gritó y soltó a Draco, que cayó al suelo mientras ella se sujetaba con la mano libre la muñeca que le sangraba un poco. Segundo, Draco tomó es oportunidad para lanzarse a la puerta simplemente para darse de bruces con Harry, por segunda vez, cuando entraba con un pijama negro en sus manos.

\- ¡Detenle, Harry! - gritó Hermione, abalanzándose sobre Draco. El chico dio marcha atrás ante Harry y corrió rodeando a Hermione haciendo que los dos jóvenes chocaran entre sí - ¡No quiere bañarse! - se lamentó la chica, mientras veía como el agua caía por los bordes de la bañera, ya que había alcanzado su máxima capacidad.

Draco resbaló a causa del gran charco de agua, cayendo dentro de la bañera, creando una gran ola de agua que los cubrió a todos. Entre resbalones y caídas, Hermione llegó al grifo y lo cerró, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El pequeño Slytherin ahora estaba en silencio y arrinconado en un lado de la bañera, con la cabeza caída sobre sus rodillas. Harry se puso en pie, sólo para pisar la pastilla de jabón y volver a caer contra el suelo.

Draco se estremeció visiblemente, cuando el suelo tembló ante la caída de Harry y Hermione, una vez más se preguntó, porque el niño parecía estar tan asustado de uno de sus mejores amigos. Vacilante, el niño que sobrevivió, llegó hasta la bañera agarrándose a la barandilla para las toallas, para mantener el equilibrio.

Arrodillándose, Harry extendió tentativamente la mano y la posó suavemente en la cabeza de Draco, el cual emitió un aterrado grito.

\- Ya que estas en la bañera, podrías tomar ese baño. - dijo Hermione en voz baja, quitando el tapón de la bañera para que parte del agua se drenara por el desagüe – Vamos a quitarte la ropa. - dijo, extendiendo los brazos hacia el chico, que sólo se arrinconó más en la bañera.

Alargando más el brazo, Hermione estiró de Draco acercándolo a ella, que ahora parecía extrañamente desanimado y tranquilo. Le sacó la túnica empapada dejándola caer en el suelo encharcado, el chapoteo fue el único sonido del lavabo aparte del gorgoteo del desagüe.

Sin embargo, la camisa negra que llevaba debajo de la túnica no era tan fácil de sacar, ya que se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. Después de unos segundos de tirar y estirar, finalmente se desprendió y un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de los dos jóvenes.

Un bastante gran moretón negro y azul, cubría el estómago de Draco y otro más amarillento y pequeño, debido al paso del tiempo, cubría la parte baja de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó Hermione, con la voz más suave que pudo.

\- Yo… me he caído de un árbol. - murmuró Draco. Los Gryffindors, sabían que eso no era cierto, porque la distintiva silueta de una mano se vislumbraba sobre el hematoma más reciente.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Draco?

\- Me he caído de un árbol. - repitió el chico, su voz mezclada con lágrimas.

\- Ha sido tu padre, ¿no es cierto? - reflexionó Harry en voz alta, con los ojos oscurecidos – La mano es demasiado grande para ser la de Narcissa… y eso explicaría porque me tienes miedo a mí. Me ves como a tu padre, ¿no?

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que habían descubierto el problema, pero poco a poco sus ojos miel destellantes de ira desatada por Lucius fueron oscureciéndose como los de Harry, .

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Draco? ¿Realmente tu padre te ha golpeado?

\- ¡No lo hizo a propósito! - Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron del arrebato del pequeño niño – Estaba enfadado y yo me puse en su camino. - dijo Draco, más suave, con los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas - ¡Mi padre me quiere! ¡Sé que lo hace!

Dedicándole una triste sonrisa a Harry, Hermione se adelantó y cogió a Draco, sacándolo de la bañera y el niño automáticamente escondió la cara entre las ropas de ella, dejando escapar más lágrimas.

\- No hay baño esta noche. - susurró Hermione, meciendo a Draco entre sus brazos – Esta noche no.

Poniéndose cuidadosamente en pie, la chica se abrió paso por el encharcado suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, haciéndole señas con la cabeza a Harry para que la siguiera. Y Harry lo hizo, recogiendo el pijama de donde lo había colocado, antes de salir del baño.

Hermione entró en la habitación de Draco, sentándose en la cama, con el pequeño cuerpo todavía acunado entre sus brazos de manera protectora. En silencio, cogido el pijama que Harry le estaba pasando y vistió a Draco que aún tenía los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas.

\- Ninguno de nosotros va hacerte daño, Draco. - le dijo Hermione amablemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo, mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mirando con cautela a Harry – Mientras estés con nosotros, tenemos la intención de asegurarnos que seas feliz, ¿de acuerdo? - Draco asintió, mientras se le escapaba un bostezo - ¿Quieres dormir ya? - asintió otra vez. Apartando el edredón, Hermione deslizó a Draco debajo y lo envolvió con él – Buenas noches, Draco. - murmuró, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches. - dijo Harry, agitando su varita hacia la cascada. El agua se convirtió en una brillante fuente de luz plateada a medida que caía, siendo una luz de noche para Draco. Los dos salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta una rendija abierta, en caso de que Draco les necesitara.

\- ¿No es terrible? - Harry levantó la mirada y asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pensaba que vivir con los Dursley era malo… pero nunca me hicieron daño como Lucius. Quiero decir, sé que me hicieron vivir en un armario, pero al menos no fui golpeado por alguien en el que debería ser capaz de confiar. Tía Petunia siempre intervenía si las cosas se ponían ásperas y tío Vernon dejaba de gritar.

\- ¿Crees que Lucius todavía lo hace?

\- Espero que no… Es raro, Mione. Todas nuestras vidas nos hemos dedicado probablemente a desear que muriera o que se largara… pero ahora que sé que algo tan malo le está pasando o le pasó, me gustaría no haberlo deseado nunca.

\- Yo también… supongo que Draco siempre ha puesto barreras y por eso nunca hemos sido capaces de ver quién realmente es. Probablemente Lucius le influyó a ser como es.

\- No es por cambiar de tema, pero ¿puedes prestarme tus apuntes de Pociones, Mione? Snape me quitó los míos cunado me pilló haciendo garabatos…

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama y hacer los deberes mañana. - dijo y Harry la miró con la boca abierta - ¿Qué? Estoy cansada y hemos tenido un día muy largo.

\- Nunca pensé que vería el día. - dijo Harry sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza - Bueno, entonces, buenas noches. - Se levantó del sofá, le dio un abrazo a Hermione y desapareció dentro de su habitación.

Hermione le siguió poco después, agradecida de deslizarse bajo las cálidas mantas, para protegerse del frío.

\- Mañana, - se dijo con resolución – todos haremos algo como una familia… una familia de verdad.

Un ligero golpe sonó desde la puerta y Hermione se obligó a salir de su nido de mantas para ir a abrirla. Draco estaba allí en pie, frotándose los adormilados ojos.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, Hermione? - preguntó en voz baja, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hermione tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo dejó en su cama antes de encaramarse a su lado.

\- Gracias, Hermione. - susurró Draco, agarrando el pijama de la chica.

\- De nada, Draco. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Una fracción de segundo después Draco estaba envolviendo en un abrazo a Hermione y ella se lo devolvió con fuerza. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, el niño se quedó dormido, envuelto de forma segura entre los brazos de Hermione, un lugar en el que sabía que siempre estaría a salvo.

* * *

_***savvy:**_ Significa "¿lo captas?" o "¿lo pillas?" y es una palabra que usaban los piratas de la época. Hoy en día se expresaría con "Got it?" o "Get me?". El capitán Jack Sparrow en la versión original de las pelis lo suele decir mucho.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Queréis matar a Lucius lo sé... ya veremos que más pasa ;)**

**Estos días que esté en la montaña intentaré colgar algun cap, pero si no lo hago disfrutad muchooo del finde! Yo lo haré ;)**

**Besazoss!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Wolas guapsisiismaa! Sii Draco es adorablemente desastroso y aun no ha acabado xDDD Sii Draco está para comerselo en cualquier edad yo creo que hasta de abuelito te lo comes... seguro que es de esos abuelos monos a los que te dan ganas de achuchar... todo arrugaditoo xDDDDD Y si en el otro cap se veía una mala relación con sus padres en este no solo se confirma si no que se descubre que hay más, la verdad es que los fics que suelo leer Lucius es un capullo, hijode... pero no un maltratador de niños... Es que me entran unas ganas de cogerlo de ese pelo y jugar a lanzamiento de peso con él... grrrr... Siii ajajaj la parte de la mesa de los profesores ha sido genial y si menos mal que Harry lo ha grabado todo... la verdad es que adoro al Harry de esta historia es tan mono también ;) Siiii The Serpent os va a encantar ;) son historias muy diferentes, todas las que quiero subir son completamente diferentes entre sí.. xD pero en la variedad está el gusto coñoo! Besazos princesaa, me voy a desayunar que ahora me toca un paseo en coche de 45 minutos... T-T

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJA Claro que me gusta la idea del harén ¿a quien no? pero bueno yo me conformo con Theo, Blaise, Draco y Damon... (babeandooo...) todo chicos maloss... miossss! Y lo que yo no sabía es que "cincuenta sombras de Grey" había nacido como un fic sobre Crepúsculo 0.0 me quedé pasmada... vamos que me enteré ayer leyendo un articulo sobre fics... Si a mi los fics de crepúsculo no me sorprenden nada... y me leo un cap y siento que ya lo he leído otras millones de veces... en fin prefiero mi Dramionee, aquí si que hay emocioness. Pues si Draco te dio penita en el cap pasado, en este no me quiero imaginar... ya veremos que pasa ahí y seguro que si entre nuestros Gryffindors lo trataran como a una verdadera familia (L) Síiiii adoro a Tío Sev! ya lo iremos viendo más, pero me encantaaa! Y bueno el temor que le tiene a Harry si que era un reflejo de lo de Lucius, pero por motivos un poco más profundos... grrrr... hijode... AJAJJAJA Siii lo de la mesa de profesores fue épico, pero tranquila que no será el ultimo desastre... xDDD Bueno cieloooo me voy a desayunar que me espera un paseo en coche de unos 45 min... T-T a ver si estos días puedo publicar, si no hasta el lunesss! (L) Besazos!


	4. Potions, Oh My!

**HolAAAA!**

**He vuelto antes de tiempo! Es que parecía que iba a caer el diluvio universal y hemos decidido bajar unas horas antes ;) Y como el viernes no os pude traer un capítulo de esta historia, pues he decidido no esperar hasta mañana! (Si es una compensación... xD)**

**Así que espero que disfrutéis del cap!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Potions, Oh My! (Pociones, ¡Oh, Dios!)**

La luz del sol bañaba la habitación, el baile de los rayos de sol, caía sobre dos figuras dormidas en la gran cama. Con un suave ronroneo la chica se incorporó, extendiendo una de sus manos delante de sus ojos para protegerse de la brillante luz.

\- Ya es de día. - murmuró – Una pensaría que alguien vendría y me despertaría. Mira que dejarme dormir más… Mamá sabe que tiene que despertarme. - al bajar la mano, Hermione miró a su alrededor, con los ojos abiertos y horrorizados.

Estaba decorada con los familiares tonos rojo y dorado de Gryffindor y el campo de Quidditch se podía ver desde la ventana. Al igual que si fuera un ladrillo, la realidad la golpeó. No estaba en su casa. Estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía clases. Como pociones que había comenzado hacía diez minutos.

\- ¡HARRRYYY! - gritó, saltando de la cama, y despertando al pequeño niño que con los ojos como platos miraba a la chica con miedo, mientras ella salía corriendo y abría la puerta de un tirón - ¡HARRRRYYYYYYYY!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mione? - murmuró el chico de pelo negro, saliendo de su habitación y mirando a Hermione con cara adormilada.

\- ¡LLEGAMOS DIEZ MINUTOS TARDE A POCIONES! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO? - gritó Hermione, con los ojos ardiendo de rabia - ¡VAS A CONSEGUIR QUE NOS CASTIGUEN Y QUE PERDAMOS PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR, POR QUÉ NO HAS PODIDO SALIR DE LA CAMA Y DESPERTARME!

\- Tú tampoco me has despertado a mí. - señaló Harry, intentando mantener la calma, a pesar de estar seguro que le iban a castigar durante un mes – Los dos somos culpables.

\- ¡ES EL PRIMER DÍA! ¡NO ESTARÁ BIEN VISTO QUE LLEGUEMOS TARDE EL PRIMER DÍA!

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry y se quedó allí, sonriéndole a Hermione, causando que la chica aún se pusiera más furiosa.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?! ¡VES A VESTIRTE AHORA MISMO! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR TAN PRONTO COMO SEA POSIBLE!

\- Olvidas algo que tenemos con nosotros. - dijo mientras se reía Harry.

\- ¡¿Y QUÉ ES?!

\- Draco. - contestó simplemente, dejando salir el nombre con bastante facilidad. _"Supongo que es más fácil llamar a Malfoy por su nombre cunado es un crío… No actúa como Malfoy en absoluto"_

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hermione y se giró hacia su habitación.

\- Nos encontraremos fuera del retrato en unos minutos. - le dijo a Harry por encima de su hombro, antes de desparecer en su habitación.

Draco miraba curiosamente a la chica, bastante nervioso debido a los drásticos cambios de humor.

\- Vamos a ir a visitar al tío Sev, ¿de acuerdo, Draco? - le dijo con dulzura, sacando al chico de la cama.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices enserio, Hermione? - la chica asintió - ¡Muchas gracias! - gritó lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione - ¡No puedo esperar para volver a verlo!

\- Sólo una cosa, Draco. - le dijo Hermione, dejando al niño en su cama – Cuando lleguemos allí, necesito que finjas estar dormido, ¿vale? Y justo cuando acabemos Pociones, conseguiremos algo de desayuno.

\- Bien, pero, ¿por qué tengo que fingir estar dormido? ¡Quiero ver al tío Sev!

\- ¿Quieres meterme en problemas?

\- No… - contestó Draco en voz baja.

\- Entonces no podemos dejar que tu tío sepa que todos nos hemos dormido… - el rubio sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de picardía.

\- Entiendo. - dijo aun sonriendo.

\- Bien. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones esto? - dijo, dándole a Draco una muda de ropa y una pequeña túnica – Y después a lavarte los dientes. Una vez hayas acabado nos iremos.

Asintiendo, el chico tomó la ropa que le ofrecía Hermione y salió de la habitación para ir a vestirse a la suya. Al entrar al cuarto de baño, después de vestirse, vio a Draco sobre un pequeño taburete al lado del lavabo, limpiándose las manos y tarareando para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué estas cantando? - le preguntó Hermione, cogiendo su cepillo de dientes y empezando a limpiarlos.

\- Dobby me dijo que tenía que cantar el alfabeto tres veces mientras me lavaba las manos y cuatro veces cuando me lavara los dientes. Pero no entiendo cómo puedo cantar si tengo la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

\- Tienes que pensar la canción cuando te cepilles los dientes. - le dijo Hermione, mientras pasaba un peine por el pelo del niño, dejando que su flequillo descansara por encima de sus cejas - ¿Has dicho Dobby? - le preguntó después de pensarlo durante un segundo, recordando que también había mencionado al elfo el día anterior.

\- Sí. Él es quien se encarga de mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora. - dijo el chico, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Hermione río interiormente con regocijo.

_"__¡Podríamos llevar a Draco a las cocinas para que se reuniera con Dobby! Por supuesto tendríamos que hacerle creer que Dobby está de visita en el castillo, por alguna razón. Creo que sería bueno para él que viera a alguien más que conoce a parte de Snape"_

\- ¿Podemos ir ya a ver al tío Sev? - preguntó Draco, tirando de la túnica de Hermione con impaciencia.

\- Ya vamos, ya vamos. - se río Hermione, cogiendo al niño en sus brazos – Ahora recuerda, tienes que actuar como si estuvieras dormido… una vez que lleguemos la aula, después de unos minutos te podrás "despertar".

Obediente, Draco metió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hermione, con los brazos colgando a los lados sin fuerza. Cuando salieron del baño, Hermione se colgó su mochila al hombro y salió por el agujero del retrato.

\- Se os hace tarde. - dijo Leviculus cuando Hermione se unió a Harry y se pusieron en marcha a un ritmo constante por el pasillo - !Mejor daos prisa!

\- ¿Sigue durmiendo? - susurró Harry, mirando al Slytherin. En respuesta, Draco entreabrió un ojo y Harry brincó de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Se ha creído que estaba dormido! - exclamó el niño.

\- Serías un buen actor. - comentó Hermione, sonriéndole. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, una vez más parecía que estaba dormido de verdad.

El trío descendió por los escalones de piedra que conducían a las mazmorras y una corriente de aire frío les llegó para saludarles.

\- Ha-hace más fr-frío que el a-año pasado. - dijo castañeando Harry, abrazándose a sí mismo para mantener el calor.

\- Es-estaremos m-mejor una vez estemos de-delante de nuestro ca-caldero. - dijo Hermione también castañeando, con los dientes temblándole. Draco no movía ni un músculo, pero se apretó más contra los brazos de Hermione.

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban delante de la gran puerta de madera, con el picaporte negro que brillaba ligeramente. Tomando una profunda respiración, Hermione abrió la puerta y entraron. Muchos ojos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia el pequeño grupo, algunos Gryffindors les miraban con lástima, mientras que los Slytherins les miraban maliciosamente.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros se va a preocupar por explicarnos por qué llegáis veinte minutos tarde? - dijo Snape entre dientes, llegando hasta donde estaba Hermione.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, profesor. - murmuró ella, mirando hacia Draco – Pero Draco no quería despertarse y yo realmente no quería despertarlo… finalmente hemos terminado trayéndolo así.

Hermione vio en los ojos del hombre un ligero parpadeo de felicidad mientras miraba a su ahijado, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a juntarse con los de ella, volvían a ser interminables pozos negros.

\- Ya veo. - dijo en voz baja – En ese caso, tomad asiento, aunque perderéis veinte puntos por llegar tarde.

Un murmullo se elevó por toda la clase, hasta que el profesor de Pociones miró a los estudiantes y de inmediato volvieron a quedar en silencio.

\- Cómo iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran. - continuó Snape, lanzándole una mirada a Harry y Hermione – La poción de Sueño no es difícil de elaborar para el estudiante promedio, pero aseguraos de seguir las instrucciones exactamente. Están en la pizarra. Copiarlas en un pergamino antes de empezar.

Hermione posó a Draco en una de las sillas de tamaño infantil que Dumbledore había colocado en todas las clases, el chico afortunadamente no respondía ante los movimientos, con las palabras que le había dicho Hermione fijas en sus oídos.

Cogiendo una pluma de su mochila, la castaña empezó a copiar las instrucciones con una fluida letra cursiva, puntuando cuidadosamente cada "i" y cruzando cada "t". Junto a ella, Harry, garabateaba las palabras con aspereza y borrosas debido a su precipitación.

\- ¿Preparada para empezar, Hermione? - le preguntó en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de Snape. Hermione le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya has acabado de copiar las instrucciones? - él levantó el pergamino – Entonces, ves a conseguir los ingredientes, por favor. - le dijo Hermione – Si es que puedes leer lo que has puesto. - dijo en voz baja, mientras Harry miraba su lista.

Un ligero ruido a su izquierda hizo que se volteara para ver a Draco incorporándose lentamente, mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manitas.

\- Buenos días. - murmuró, mientras se tapaba la boca para ocultar un bostezo - ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó, mirando alrededor de la oscura sala.

\- Buenos días a ti también, dormilón. - dijo Hermione riendo, totalmente sorprendida ante la actuación del chico – Estamos en Pociones… - con curiosidad, Draco miró al frente de la clase, soltando una gran sonrisa en cuanto vio a su tío.

Se deslizó de la silla, y corrió entre los calderos, mientras los estudiantes le sonreían cálidamente cuando él se disculpaba por chocar contra ellos. Era muy diferente del idiota engreído al que normalmente tenían que soportar y el resentimiento había caído casi al instante. Y por supuesto, querían ver qué pasaba cuando el niño llegara hasta su padrino. Sigilosamente, desde detrás del hombre, Draco tiró de sus oscuras túnicas, sonriendo alegremente a su padrino cuando este se volteó.

\- ¡Buenos días, tío Sev! - exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos hacía él.

Snape suspiró, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Inclinándose, recogió a su ahijado en brazos, mientras que un destellante flash ilumino la sala débilmente, cegándolos a todos temporalmente. El profesor de Pociones parpadeo varias veces, intentando fijar la mirada en Hermione quien le sonreía inocentemente, siendo la única que no estaba aturdida.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la puerta del aula de Pociones volvió a abrirse y una persona entró por ella.

\- Sentimos llegar tarde, profesor. - dijo Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin – Pero Pansy no quería venir.

\- ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA APESTOSA CLASE! - gritó una voz de niña, rebotando por todas las paredes. Entró al aula un Neville, llevando a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, la cual se agitaba y golpeaba a su tutor. Su pelo caía suelto, ya que ninguno de los dos chicos sabía cómo solucionarlo y sus ropas estaban desgarradas en algunos puntos, como resultado de intentar quitárselas a tirones por su cabeza.

\- ¡Pansy! - exclamó Draco alegremente, desde los brazos de Snape. Cuando lo escucho la pequeña Slytherin dejo de agitarse y se volteó hacia la voz.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Bájame idiota! - Neville la dejó caer y la chica le dio una patada en la espinilla - ¡NO ME DEJES CAER ESTÚPIDO! - Neville sólo la miró, sobándose la espinilla.

Dulcemente, Pansy corrió hacia el frente de la clase mientras los estudiantes contenían la respiración para ver qué pasaba a continuación. Snape dejó suavemente a Draco en el suelo y se alejó, no quería estar en el rango de alcance de la niña.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando fijamente, plateado contra verde, antes de que de repente, Pansy se lanzara contra Draco, luchando contra el niño en un abrazo.

\- Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí, Draco. - sollozó Pansy, mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mientras seguía aplastando a Draco con los brazos alrededor de él.

\- Pansy… no… puedo… respirar. - dijo Draco con voz ahogada, intentando alejar a la chica, en vano.

\- Ups, lo siento, Draco. - río ella, feliz una vez más. Pansy se sentó en el suelo junto a él y Draco con cautela se sentó también - ¿Tú también tienes tutores? Los míos son malos. - añadió sacándole la lengua a Blaise y Neville. - ¡No me han querido arreglar el pelo!

\- Hermione, podría hacerlo. - le ofreció Draco – Es una de mis tutoras… y es muy agradable. - Hermione se sonrojó cuando Pansy le sonrió.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? No me gusta como esta.

\- Humm, claro. Ven aquí. - Pansy se levantó del suelo y trotó hacia la Gryffindor, trepando hasta su regazo y quedándose completamente inmóvil, mientras Hermione estiraba su pelo para hacerle una trenza. Mientras tanto Draco, cruzó la sala hacia Neville y Blaise y le propino una patada en la espinilla a cada uno.

\- ¡Eso es por ser malos con Pansy! Y esto, - dijo dándoles otra patada – es por llegar tarde a clase.

Toda la clase se echó a reír, por las caras rojas que Blaise y Neville mostraban por ser golpeados por un niño de escasos cinco años de edad y era bastante divertido.

\- Calmaos, todos. - exclamó Snape – Pansy y Draco, vosotros podéis venir a sentaros por…

Draco dejó de fulminar a los dos jóvenes y se fue al lado de Snape, sonriendo con adoración a su padrino.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo, tío Sev? ¡Quiero mirar!

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Snape y cogió a su ahijado dejándolo en su regazo al tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estáis mirando todos? - preguntó, todos los estudiantes estaban mirando hacia él y Draco con sonrisas en sus caras - ¡Volved al trabajo!

\- Harry… ¿puedes empezar tú la poción? - Tengo que acabar con el pelo de Pansy… por favor, no hagas nada para estropearlo.

\- Claro. - dijo Harry, cogiendo las arañas secas para empezar.

De vuelta al frente de la clase, Draco estaba dándole vueltas con curiosidad en sus manos a una botella con una sustancia roja dentro.

\- ¿Qué hay aquí dentro, tío Sev? - preguntó, desenroscando el tapón.

\- Gelatina de ojos de rata. - dijo el hombre, abriendo la boca cuando Draco rápidamente dejó caer el tarro, con los ojos abiertos de horror. Por desgracia para el Slytherin, el tarro se había destapado y el contenido se derramó en su regazo.

\- ¡AHH! ¡QUITAMELO! ¡QUITAMELO! - gritó Draco, saltando del regazo de Snape, corriendo en círculos, con la mezcla aferrada a su túnica.

\- ¡_Accio_ túnica de Draco! - gritó Hermione por encima del estruendo, que armó Draco al estrellarse contra el estante de los ingredientes para pociones que se derramaron por el suelo. La prenda voló sobre la cabeza de Draco y llegó a la mano de Hermione, Draco detuvo sus salvajes movimientos en cuanto se dio cuenta que ya no tenía la mezcla gelatinosa a base de ojos sobre él.

Toda la sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa, cuando Draco lentamente se acercó al escritorio de Snape con la cabeza gacha.

\- Lo siento. - susurró, con los ojos firmemente fijos en el suelo. El ruido de las pisadas de Snape hicieron que el niño se estremeciera, aunque se mantuvo en su posición. Arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, Snape posó sus manos en los hombros del niño.

\- No estoy enfadado contigo, Draco. - le dijo levantando la cara del niño por la barbilla, de modo que Draco se vio obligado a mirarle a los ojos – Sólo ha sido un accidente.

\- No castigues a Hermione o a Harry. - le rogó Draco – Tampoco ha sido culpa de ellos – justo ese había sido el pensamiento de Snape, pero lo reprimió. No iba a castigar a las personas que estaban cuidando a su ahijado. Y aunque le pareciera extraño, Hermione parecía preocuparse un poco por el chico.

\- No lo haré. - varios estudiantes se quedaron sin aliento, con un claro asombro es sus caras. ¿Snape no castigaba a unos Gryffindors? El infierno debía de haberse congelado… volviéndose a la clase, Snape dijo – Dejad las pociones por hoy y por favor, recoged las que estén derramadas. Terminaremos está clase el jueves.

\- Acabo de oír bien a Snape, ¿verdad? - le murmuró Ron a Hermione, agachándose para recoger un frasco todavía cerrado – Ha dicho por favor… y no os ha castigado ni a ti ni a Harry.

\- Draco es una buena influencia para él. - dijo Hermione sonriendo – Y puesto que Draco le dijo que no podía castigarnos… si lo hiciera decepcionaría a su ahijado.

\- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… me gustaría que Malfoy estuviera a mi cargo. Terry es un dolor en el… - Hermione le fulminó con la mirada- … cuello. - terminó Ron rápidamente – Juro, que acabaré en la enfermería parte de este tiempo. ¡Es un pequeño demonio!

\- Draco, es hijo único. - dijo Hermione – Su estado de ánimo pude variar con bastante rapidez…

\- Sigo pensando que Pansy bate récords en cambios de humor. - dijo Neville, entrando en la conversación - ¡Es tan mandona como mi abuela! ¡Y tiene cinco años! ¡Siempre nos está reclamando que Zabini y yo no comemos con buenos modales, después se echó a llorar porque se le enfriaron las patatas y luego se rió porque Zabini se pinchó la mano con el tenedor! Tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que le atendieran ayer por la noche. - añadió Neville.

\- Pobre Neville. - murmuró Hermione con simpatía, dándole al alto chico un abrazo – Realmente es una chica muy dulce… me dio las gracias cuando acabé de trenzarle el pelo.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme? Las patadas no me sientan bien… ¡y Malfoy tiene fuerza también!

\- Pues mira esto. - dijo Hermione, levantándose la manga de la camiseta. Una pequeña marca de una dentadura estaba marcada ahí – Draco me mordió anoche porque no quería darse un baño.

\- Zabini tiene una marca similar. - se río Neville – Se resistió a bañarse… así que esta noche lo hará le guste o no. ¡Oye! ¿Podríamos dejarla contigo esta noche? Tal vez podrías hacer que se suavizara por un rato, ¿Por favor, Hermione?

\- ¿Qué dices Harry? - preguntó Hermione, volviéndose hacia su compañero – Podría jugar con Draco, mientras hacemos los deberes.

\- Supongo que sí…

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Neville, con entusiasmo – Puedes llevártela después de la cena y después Zabini o yo iremos a recogerla… ¿Dónde está vuestro retrato?

\- Por el pasillo de Encantamientos, donde está el retrato del bufón. Él nos hará saber que estáis ahí, simplemente dile que estás ahí para recoger a Pansy. Oh, su nombre es Leviculus. Le gusta que le traten…

\- Entiendo. - dijo Neville – Muchas gracias, Hermione. - finalizó dándole a la chica un beso en la mejilla y luego volvió a la limpieza del aula, mientras Hermione sonreía. Varios minutos después, la clase estaba limpia, todos los ingredientes que se habían desperdiciado habían sido tirados.

\- Para lo que queda de clase, leer el primer capítulo del libro de Pociones. - les ordenó Snape, parándose a si mismo antes de decir por favor. Parecía que tener a su ahijado a su alrededor empezaba a afectarle…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, tío Sev? - preguntó Draco, mirando dentro del caldero de Snape la poción que se estaba gestando.

\- Creando un lote de poción de para dormir sin sueños, para la señora Pomfrey. - contestó, removiendo el caldero en movimientos lentos y firmes.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte? - le preguntó Pansy, trepando hasta un taburete al lado de Draco. Esos eran los únicos niños que tenían el descaro de estar cerca del hombre de aterrador aspecto. Terry estaba bastante contento de poder sentarse entre sus tutores, de vez en cuando le pegaba un pellizco a Ron y se reía en voz baja para sí mismo, poniendo carita de inocencia cuando Lavender miraba en su dirección.

\- Es mejor si sólo miráis. - dijo Snape, viendo como burbujeaba la poción.

\- ¿No podemos poner ni un solo ingrediente, tío Sev?

Medio a regañadientes, Snape le entregó a Pansy un frasco lleno de cucarachas secas.

\- Viértelo. - le ordenó con miedo a la niña, mirando su poción medio elaborada. Pero los errores se evitaron y no sucedió nada fuera de lo común.

\- Draco ahora, añade una pluma de gaviota. - dijo Snape sintiéndose bien, porque no hubiera pasado nada. El chico se inclinó en el taburete, con las patas traseras elevadas.

La pluma casi había caído dentro del caldero, cuando el taburete se volcó debajo de él. ¡_SPLASH_! Draco cayó de cabeza en el caldero junto con la pluma, al tiempo que varios estudiantes gritaban alarmados. Snape metió los brazos en el burbujeante líquido y sacó de allí a Draco. Rápidamente comprobó su pulso, aliviado de encontrarlo.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Hermione preocupada, revoloteando por los alrededores del niño.

\- Estará bien. - gruñó Snape… - Puede que duerma durante unos días, pero se pondrá perfectamente bien. - Hermione miró al profesor con la boca abierta, mientras Harry se reía entre dientes.

\- Parece que se nos acaba de facilitar el trabajo.

* * *

**JAJAJA Me encanta Pansyyy!**

**Mañana sabremos que será de nuestro querido Dragoncito.**

**Por cierto, el viernes colgué el cuarto cap de "¿Pesadillas?" Por si os interesa ;P**

**Besazos xiquiss!**

**Contestacion a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Wolas guapsisismaa! Si el capítulo empezó bien, pero acaba de la peor manera... odio a Lucius... es un homosexual reprimido que tiene que pagar sus jodidas frustraciones con su hijo... un bastardo... xD es que no puedo con estas cosas... Ya veremos como va avanzando la relación que tienen Harry y Hermione con Draco, porque es muy bonito :D JAJAJAJ Es buenisima esa escena de la pelicula Matilda, pero es mejor si te imaginas que es Lucus xDD aquí en españa la directora se llama "La señorita Trunchbull" adoro esa película! es una de mis favoritas de pequeña! Siempre he querido ser como matilda! por cierto seguro que sus padres le escondieron la carta a Hogwarts... ¬¬ xDD me recuerda mucho a Harry, Matilda ¿a ti no? Por ciertooo eso que me has dicho que tenias que resolver un caso que te estaba volviendo loca, me ha dejado loca a mi, ves como te dije que eras detective o algo así, a mi no me engañasss xDDD Bueno guapa espero que todo te haya ido bien y Besazosss! nos vemos pronto n.n

**SALESIA:** Sii era bastante predecible que algo así se estaba cociendo... exactamente Draco veía a Harry como a la figura paterna y claro si su padre le hace eso... madre mía como me gustaría coger a ese homosexual reprimido (Lucius) y arrancarle esa melena de un fuerte tirón.. a ver que se siente... cabrón! Dios me estreso con estas cosas...Si creo que la poción te hace una regresión en el tiempo... y vuelves exactamente a la edad de cinco años... Ya veremos como poco a poco va avanzado la relación entre Draco y Harry, adoro esa parte ;) Y bueno Hermione se va a comportar como una autentica madraza así que seguro que Draco se siente por fin querido y arropado ^^ Por ciertooo muchsisisisimas gracias por el pedazo de review en ¿Pesadillas? Guauuu, es que siempre me dejas sin palabras, te adoro de verdad muchas muchas graciasss! Ya he empezado a escribir el capítulo cinco y en exclusivaa te digo que ahí reciben las cartas de Hogwarts con toda la información del supuesto "proyecto" de Hermione AAHHH y por supuesto una nueva "pesadilla" ;P a ver para cuando lo tengo listoo ^^ Besazos princesaaa y Por supuestooo !MUERTE A LUCIUS! xDDD


	5. A Visit to St Mungo's

**Holaa xiquiss!**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que disfrutéis del cap!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – A Visit to St. Mungo's (Una visita a San Mungo)**

\- Pero… pero… - tartamudeó Hermione, mirando al niño dormido - ¡Necesitamos que se despierte! No puede dormir, durante el proyecto. - volviéndose hacia Snape, le preguntó tímidamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que estará dormido, profesor?

\- Yo diría que alrededor de una semana. - contestó el profesor de Pociones, mirando el inocente caldero lleno hasta la mitad de poción para dormir sin sueños.

\- ¡Oh, no! Oh, nonononononono. - murmuró Hermione, estirándose el pelo, con una expresión angustiada en la cara - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté durmiendo, Mione? - preguntó Harry, bastante perplejo. La manera en como lo veía él, era que podían dejar a Draco en su habitación, dormido, durante los próximos días. Y podrían disfrutar de unos días tranquilos.

\- ¡Se supone que debemos interactuar con él! ¡Ver lo que hace! ¡Es nuestro trabajo como padres, Harry! ¡Y si está dormido, no podemos hacer eso! Y lo que es peor… esto se considerara un accidente… ¡Y nosotros no hemos sido capaces de hacer nada al respecto, lo que significa que somos unos irresponsables!

\- Correcto. - dijo Snape fríamente – Le enviaré una nota a la profesora Tobin a menos que hagáis algo para solucionar este problema. - las caras de Hermione y Harry decayeron, al darse cuenta de que podían suspender las clases de paternidad – Sin embargo, dejaré que os vayáis antes de clase para que le hagáis una visita a la señora Pomfrey. Podría saber qué hacer.

Los decaídos rostros demudaron inmediatamente a unos de incredulidad y estado de shock, Hermione embargada de una repentina felicidad.

\- Tenéis suerte de tener al ahijado de Snape. - le murmuró Ron en voz baja a Harry, quien asintió y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Hermione se reunió con sus amigos, un momento después, con Draco seguro entre sus brazos. Harry, como el caballero que era, cogió la mochila de Hermione y se colgó del hombro, inclinándose hacia un lado y cayendo inmediatamente.

\- ¡Dios, Hermione! ¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? ¿Ladrillos?

\- Llevo uno. - admitió Hermione, de pie al lado del caldero, mientras que Harry se incorporaba del suelo y se colgaba su propia mochila del hombro izquierdo, con la esperanza de igualar el peso – Lo necesito para Runas Antiguas. - se defendió, al ver las miradas de la gente – Teníamos que intentar tallar nuestra propia Runa.

Ron estalló en carcajadas y al poco toda la clase, a excepción de Snape y Hermione, tenían un histérico ataque de risa, agarrándose los lados mientras reían, con los estómagos doloridos por la fuerza de las carcajadas. Exasperada, Hermione cambió de postura a Draco, sentándolo en su cadera y agarró de la oreja a Harry, lo arrastró mientras aun se reía y lo sacó del aula.

\- No tiene gracia. - gruñó ella, mientras subían los escalones de piedra y Harry seguía riéndose suavemente.

\- No parecía que la clase pensara eso.

\- … - después de unos segundos Hermione habló en su tono más serio - ¿Harry, qué vamos hacer con Draco? ¿Qué pasa si la señora Pomfrey no puede despertarlo?

\- Entonces supongo, que simplemente nos pondrán una T en el trabajo. - Harry vio como el labio inferior de Hermione temblaba y suspiró – Lo arreglará, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Esa mujer puede hacer casi cualquier cosa!

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si Draco no entra en ese casi? ¿Si en su caso no puede hacer nada? ¿Entonces qué?

\- Necesitas relajarte, Mione. - murmuró Harry - ¿Quieres que lleve yo a Draco? - la respuesta de la chica fue abrazar a Draco con más fuerza, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían encima del pelo rubio del niño – Estará bien, ya lo verás.

El dúo llegó a la enfermería en pocos minutos, Draco todavía dormía entre los brazos de Hermione, aunque ella había mantenido la esperanza de que se despertara. Al abrir las puertas, los dos sólo podían mirar en estado de shock el panorama ante ellos.

De las doce camas, ocho estaban ocupadas por niños, la mayoría intentado zafarse y jugar con los medicamentos en frasquitos que había por el lugar. La medimaga se movía frenéticamente intentando volver a poner a cada niño en su cama, mientras que los "padres" intentaban ayudar de la mejor manera posible.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? - gritó Harry, por encima del ruido que los niños creaban.

\- ¡ACCIDENTE EN HERBOLOGÍA! - le contestó gritando una Ravenclaw - ¡ALGUNOS CAPULLOS DE FLOR EXPLOTARON Y TODOS LOS NIÑOS COMENZARON A DESMAYARSE! ¡DEBÍA DESPRENDER ALGUNA SUBSTANCIA QUÍMICA!

\- Mi pobre flor… - sollozaba una chica de pelo castaño y unos rizos enmarcando su rostro – Se ha ido "puf"… así sin más. - dijo, dando una palmada para demostrar cómo.

\- ¿QUIÉN IMPARTÍA HERBOLOGÍA? - exclamó la enfermera, por encima del estruendo - ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA PROFESORA SPROUT ESTÁ INCAPACITADA!

\- ¡LA NIÑA DE AHÍ! - gritó un chico de pelo negro, señalando a la chica de rizos castaños - ¡ESTABA EN LA CLASE Y DIJO QUE ELLA NOS ENSEÑARÍA!

\- ¡ES LA PROFESORA SPROUT! - gritó la señora Pomfrey, acercándose a la niña.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, la niña se convirtió en la alegre profesora de Herbología, con una expresión de asombro en sus facciones. Entonces, pareció volver a recordar, precipitándose a administrar una poción de color amarillo brillante a cada niño. En cuestión de segundos, la habitación estaba tranquila de todo ruido, ya que los niños se habían quedado dormidos.

\- Veneno, Poppy. - dijo la profesora Sprout alegremente, metiendo el frasco de nuevo en su túnica – Los efectos sólo son perceptibles en niños. Tienden a perder parte de la audición y por eso gritan más para que les escuchen y hacerse oír. Volverán a la normalidad en poco tiempo. Clase, si cogéis vuestras cosas y me seguís, terminaremos de limpiar el invernadero.

En silencio, todos la siguieron, al tiempo que la enfermera se inclinaba débilmente contra una de las camas.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - se preguntó a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza – No importa. ¿Qué necesitáis vosotros dos? - Hermione parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban por allí.

\- Draco se ha caído en un caldero lleno de poción para dormir sin sueños. - dijo vacilante – Nos preguntábamos si usted sabía cómo despertarle.

\- Ponlo encima de la cama. – le ordenó la enfermera, cogiendo una almohada del suelo y arrojándola encima de la cama. Obediente, Hermione colocó a Draco en la cama, sentándose a su lado – Has dicho que se ha tragado la poción para dormir sin sueños… ¿Estaba terminada?

\- Sí. – le contestó Hermione – El ultimo ingrediente que necesitaba era la pluma de gaviota… y ese era el ingrediente que estaba poniendo Draco en el caldero. Y como sólo necesitaba tocar la poción, todos sabemos que Draco consiguió los efectos deseados.

\- Aproximadamente, ¿cuánto creéis que ha bebido?

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Humm… ni idea. – dijo Harry, con las mejillas tiñéndose de color rosado por la vergüenza – Snape dijo que estaría dormido alrededor de una semana, si sirve de ayuda.

\- ¿Una semana? Entonces me temo que no puedo ayudar. – dijo la enfermera, sacudiendo la cabeza – Puedo deshacerme de los efectos de dos días de duración si es que han ingerido demasiado, pero una semana está fuera de mi control.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Draco? ¿Y nuestro trabajo? – exclamó Hermione - ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

\- Si obtenéis permiso del profesor Dumbledore os permitirá hacer una visita a San Mungo. Allí serán capaces de ayudarle. Si no puede, el señor Malfoy simplemente dormirá durante unos días.

\- Gracias, señora Pomfrey. – le dijo Harry apresuradamente, colgándose de nuevo las mochilas en el hombro – Haremos eso. – sin hacer ruido, Hermione cogió a Draco y siguió a Harry fuera de la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué pasa si en San Mungo no pueden arreglarlo? – preguntó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Es el célebre Hospital Mágico… lo despertaran. – le aseguró Harry, aunque él también tenía sus dudas – Por casualidad, ¿no sabrás la actual contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore?

Los dos estaban en pie frente a la gárgola inmóvil, que escondía la entrada al despacho del director.

\- Ni idea.

\- ¿Mantequilla de cacahuete?

\- ¡Eres un cabeza hueca! – río Hermione - ¡Eso ni siquiera es un dulce, es un condimento!

\- ¿Entonces por qué se está moviendo? – efectivamente, las dos estatuas de piedra se hicieron a un lado, mostrando una retorcida escalera, que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore.

Hermione pensó durante un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿_Cabeza hueca*_ será un dulce? – preguntó después de una pausa – Porque "eres" ciertamente no lo es y la mantequilla de cacahuete tampoco.

Una espléndida sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry.

\- Son uno de los dulces favoritos de Dudley. – dijo dando un paso hacia la escalera – Son masticables y tienen sabor afrutado. ¿Cómo has podido no oír hablar de ellos? ¡Son de los mejores!

\- Bueno… mis padres son dentistas, Harry. Las chucherías no están en su lista de comida a comprar. – le dijo con un tinte de sarcasmo – Ahora que pienso en ello… no comí ningún dulce hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Halloween?

\- Repartíamos manzanas y yo tenía que darles todos mis caramelos a mis vecinos. – se quejó Hermione - ¡Odiaba esa fiesta! Hasta que llegué aquí… en Hogwarts puedo comer lo que quiera; simplemente me aseguro de cepillarme bien.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera llegar más lejos, llegaron a las puertas del despacho de Dumbledore. Harry las abrió y los dos Gryffindors entraron viendo como Dumbledore les sonreía desde su escritorio.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros? – preguntó amablemente, añadiendo - ¿Un caramelo de limón? – Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero ansiosamente Harry cogió varios.

\- Si profesor, sí necesitamos un favor. – murmuró Hermione – Draco accidentalmente bebió un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños y no podemos despertarle. Ni tampoco la señora Pomfrey. Nos dijo que si usted nos daba permiso podríamos llevarlo a San Mungo.

\- ¿Puedo ver al señor Malfoy un momento? – Harry tuvo que forzar al niño a dejar los brazos de Hermione, ya que esta se resistía a dejarle ir y dejó a Draco con Dumbledore – Tan pequeño. – dijo Dumbledore suavemente para sí mismo, meciendo entre sus brazos al niño dormido – Tan inocente… - el hombre se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos un momento, mientras seguía meciéndose con Draco.

\- ¿Humm, profesor? ¿Nos da permiso para ir a San Mungo? – le preguntó Hermione, con una sensación de vació entre sus brazos, sin Draco acurrucado allí.

\- Ehh. Oh, por supuesto. – dijo el director devolviéndole el niño a Harry, poniéndose a rebuscar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando del fondo una pequeña tarjeta púrpura grabada con una "H" cursiva – Esto os permitirá salir de la escuela a San Mungo – dijo – Una vez que el señor Malfoy se haya recuperado, por favor, volved al colegio.

\- Muchas gracias. – le dijo Hermione con gratitud, poniéndose en pie - ¿Debemos ir a través de la Red Flu?

\- Por favor. – les dijo Dumbledore, señalando con la mano al otro lado del despacho – Puedes dejar vuestros libros aquí. Haré que alguien os los lleve a vuestra nueva sala común. – Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio y siguió a Hermione hasta la chimenea, tarjeta en mano.

Equilibrando a Draco en su cadera, Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos color esmeralda arrojándolos en el centro de la chimenea. Una llamarada de color verde brotó de ella y dio un paso adentrándose.

\- ¡San Mungo! – exclamó, desapareciendo entre una nube de humo, Harry la siguió poco después.

\- Hola y bienvenidos a San Mungo. – les saludó una amable voz desde un intercomunicador – Habéis llegado a la sala de la Red Flu. Si San Mungo es vuestro destino, por favor, continuad por las puertas de la derecha. Gracias y que tengáis un buen día.

Con valentía, los dos Gryffindors salieron por las puertas de madera para entrar en un bullicioso vestíbulo lleno de magos y brujas. Un niño con orejas de elefante en su cabeza lloraba en voz alta, mientras una chica volaba con unas alas que salían de su espalda.

\- Vamos a la tercera planta. – dijo Hermione, leyendo un cartel informativo que había sobre el mostrador – Va. – los dos se dirigieron a un gran tramo de escaleras. Jadeando y resoplando se encontraban en la tercera planta unos minutos más tarde.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! Por Merlín, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – exclamó una mujer que llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo.

\- Hola señora Weasley. – dijo Hermione amablemente, devolviéndole el abrazo – Estamos aquí porque… - nunca pudo terminar la frase porque fue ahí cuando la señora Weasley notó la presencia de Draco.

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Has tenido un bebé, Hermione? – su mirada se desvió hacia Harry antes de gritar - ¡Y Harry es el padre!

\- Eso es…

\- ¡¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?! ¿Tus padres lo saben Hermione? – exclamó la señora Weasley, sacudiendo a Hermione por los hombros.

\- Pero nosotros…

\- ¡Y Harry! ¡Tener sexo sin protección! ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- ¡NO ES NUESTRO HIJO! – gritó Hermione con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, con la cara roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba la escena - ¡Somos sus tutores temporales!

\- Oh… - la señora Weasley se sonrojó al mismo tono que su pelo – Lo siento querida. – en cuanto a la multitud la mujer exclamó - ¿Qué estáis mirando? – después de unas cuantas curiosas miradas más a esas dos mujeres con la cara roja, la gente volvió a sus actividades - ¿Quién es el niño, entonces? – preguntó la mujer finalmente.

\- Se lo explicaremos después de conseguir su tratamiento médico. – suspiró Hermione - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señora Weasley?

\- ¿No te lo dijo Ronald? Trabajo para el hospital parte de mi tiempo… ya que todos mis niños están en el colegio o en el trabajo, no veo ninguna razón para quedarme en casa todo el día. ¿Y vosotros que estáis haciendo aquí?

\- Somos sus tutores temporales. – murmuró Hermione – Y tuvo un accidente en Pociones. Nos dieron permiso para venir aquí a ver si podíamos obtener ayuda – el trío llegó a un pequeño escritorio que había en el centro de la habitación.

\- Perdone. – dijo Hermione - ¿Podría ayudarnos? – una joven mujer se levantó de detrás del escritorio, caminando alrededor de este, con el pelo corto y rojo escondido detrás de sus orejas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño? – preguntó la chica, cogiendo a Draco de los brazos de Hermione. Draco suspiró en sueños, agarrándose a la camisa de la enfermera. - ¿Es vuestro?

\- No, sólo lo cuidamos por el momento. – dijo Harry – Esta mañana, se tragó una gran cantidad de poción para dormir sin sueños… y nos preguntábamos si podrías hacer algo para ayudarnos.

\- Vamos a llevarlo a una habitación. – dijo la chica, donde en su identificación se podía leer "Sarah". Les llevó a una de las habitaciones que había en los lados y dejó a Draco en una de las camas – Volveré con el Sanador Tyson. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que había la lado de la cama, tomando una de las pequeñas manos de Draco entre las suyas.

\- Es nuestro trabajo durante dos semanas. – le dijo Hermione en voz baja a la señora Weasley – Dumbledore nos puso a todos los de sexto año en grupos de tres. Uno de los tres se convertirá en un niño de cinco años, con sólo los recuerdos hasta esa edad. Es nuestro compañero. ¿Alguna suposición?

Los ojos marrones de la señora Weasley se estrecharon de concentración, mientras miraba al chico.

\- ¿Cómo es su personalidad? – preguntó, intentando representar mentalmente la figura adolescente en ese niño.

\- Es muy educado. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Y muy dulce. Además, sin pretenderlo, siempre está causando pequeños accidentes. Es tranquilo y tiende a ser tímido. ¡También es un actor condenadamente bueno!

\- Esa lengua, Hermione. – le reprendió la señora Weasley – Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea… ¿Tiene raíces mágicas? – Harry asintió – Por lo que decís parece que es como Charlie cuando era pequeño, pero por supuesto no es él… y el único estudiante de vuestra edad en el colegio con ese color de pelo es Draco Malfoy.

\- Es él. – dijo Hermione riendo, al ver la expresión de terror que cruzo la cara de la mujer – Es tan adorable de pequeño, señora Weasley. ¡No se puede dejar de adorarlo! – y fue así como Sarah y el Sanador Tyson se encontraron al grupo; Harry riendo, Hermione abrazando a Draco y la señora Weasley mirándoles como si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos.

\- Ehh… - Tyson dijo aclarándose la garganta, consiguiendo la atención del grupo – Soy el Sanador Tyson – dijo alegremente, tendiéndola la mano a Harry, quien se la estrechó – Sarah me estaba diciendo que habías tenido un encuentro con una poción para dormir sin sueños. ¿Os importaría responderme algunas preguntas?

\- Por supuesto que no. – le contestó Hermione, sosteniendo a Draco en su regazo. Tyson conjuró un portapapeles, dejándolo también en su regazo.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento?

\- Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. – dijo Hermione – Tiene cinco años, pero no tengo ni idea de cuando es su cumpleaños.

Sarah y el Sanador Tyson se miraron de manera extraña.

\- Señorita…

\- Granger. – finalizó Hermione.

\- Señorita Granger. – continuó Tyson – Nuestro registros indican claramente que Draco Malfoy acaba de cumplir dieciséis años; su cumpleaños es el cinco de Junio.

\- Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar. – dijo Harry – En Hogwarts, nos han mandado un trabajo y uno de los tres miembros del grupo se tenía que convertir en un niño… Draco realmente tiene dieciséis años, pero por ahora y durante dos semanas tendrá cinco.

\- En ese caso simplemente tendremos que escribir una nueva hoja de diagnóstico y adjuntarla a la original. – concluyó Sarah. Tyson asintió y continuó su interrogatorio.

\- ¿Me podrías dar vuestros nombres?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Yo no estoy con ellos. – dijo la señora Weasley – Trabajo aquí y acabo de terminar, pero mi nombre es Molly Weasley. – todo era escrito cuidadosamente en el portapapeles.

\- ¿Cuánto estimáis que ha ingerido de la poción sin sueños?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Sinceramente no lo sabemos… el profesor Snape dijo que estaría dormido cerca de una semana.

\- Bien, empezaremos tomándole las medidas. ¿Por qué no vais a la quinta planta y conseguís algo para comer? ¡Es casi la una del mediodía! Debéis estar hambrientos.

\- ¿Ya es tan tarde? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendiéndose al ver que Tyson estaba en lo cierto – Volveremos en un momento, ¿de acuerdo Draco? – le dijo al niño, plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, seguido por Harry y la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta! Creo que serán capaces de ayudar a Draco. – dijo Hermione, girando por el pasillo. Por desgracia la chica no se fijaba dónde iba, parándose justo al borde de la escalera - ¡En tan solo unas horas estará como nuevo!

\- ¡Hermione! ¡No des un paso… - el pie de la chica resbaló en el escalón más alto y cayó con un grito - …hacia atrás! – finalizó Harry con un suspiro. Al darse finalmente cuenta que su amiga acababa de caer por una escalera, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y la señora Weasley fue corriendo a ver a Hermione.

Un puñado de Sanadores salieron apresurados de las habitaciones, reuniéndose alrededor de Hermione, tendida inmóvil en el suelo.

\- Está viva. – dijo uno de los Sanadores más jóvenes, con alegría – Sólo sufre una fractura en el cuello. No te preocupes. – reconfortó a Harry, viendo cómo se balanceaba nerviosamente sobre sus pies – Nada que no podamos arreglar.

Con una evidente práctica, el cuerpo de Hermione fue levitado a una camilla flotante.

\- ¿Podrían por favor acompañarnos? Necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas…

Dos horas más tarde, Harry se sentó miserablemente junto a un Draco todavía dormido, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. A Hermione, actualmente, le estaban reconstruyendo los huesos del cuello y no podía ver a nadie durante varias horas más.

Suponía que al menos algo tenía que agradecer. Hermione se había fracturado en un hospital así que haber conseguido la atención necesaria había sido fácil. Uno de los Sanadores le había dicho que si él o cualquier otra persona que no fuera Sanador, hubiera movido el cuerpo de Hermione, probablemente le hubieran provocado parálisis permanente.

El Sanador Tyson informó a Harry que le había suministrado una poción a Draco y que si estaban en lo cierto con la cantidad de poción sin sueños que había ingerido, el Slytherin estaría despierto sobre las cinco.

\- Hermione estará bien, cariño. No te preocupes. – le aseguró la señora Weasley a Harry dándole un abrazo de lado – Está en buenas manos.

\- Lo sé… es sólo que quisiera que estuviera despierta y sana cuando Draco despierte… se siente más cómodo a su alrededor. El no ver a Hermione le podría asustar más que normalmente.

\- Los Sanadores dicen que el cuello de Hermione estará reparado en unas dos horas, ¿verdad? Debería despertarse antes que Dra… - la señora Weasley se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Lavender mirando alrededor con mirada frenética.

Al ver a la señora Weasley, Lavender corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – sollozó la chica - ¡No sabía que lo haría!

\- ¿Lav? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Harry, confundido por la angustiada aparición de su compañera de clase.

\- ¡Es Ron… Terry… la poción… con la mano… ha sido terrible!

\- ¿Encuentras algún sentido a lo que dice? – le susurró la señora Weasley a Harry, el cual sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento, entró Sarah.

\- Parece que ya te has enterado, ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro – Molly, tu hijo está en la sala cincuenta y ocho, justo en esta planta.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Ronald? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- ¿Quieres decir que aún no lo sabes? – la señora Weasley negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo hizo Terry. – dijo Lavender en voz baja, frotándose los ojos – Es el niño que Ron y yo estamos cuidando… tenía una reserva de repelente de piel… no tenemos ni idea de donde la sacó, suponemos que la debió haber sacado del almacén privado de Snape. Total, que lo derramó sobre la mano de Ron… y estamos aquí de emergencia para que le regeneren la piel.

\- ¡Mi pobre niño! – exclamó la señora Weasley, al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación y Lavender y Harry le seguían.

\- Ehh, ¿Lav? ¿Dónde está Terry? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

\- Está… aquí. ¡Oh, no!

\- Te ayudaré a buscarlo. – se ofreció Harry, con imágenes de los desastres que podría estar causando Terry en todo el edificio - ¿Por dónde propones que empecemos?

\- ¡AHHHHHH! – un grito rasgó el aire y los dos se quedaron congelados.

\- Siguiendo los gritos. – sugirió con ironía Lavender antes de volverse en dirección hacia dichos gritos.

Los dos voltearon la esquina, corrieron por un tramo de escaleras, encontrándose cara a cara con una horda de duendes revoloteando alrededor del pasillo. Los duendecillos de color azul eléctrico estaban tirando retratos de las paredes al suelo, tirando del pelo a la gente, se escuchaban hojas rasgándose desde dentro de las habitaciones. Y en medio de todo eso, Terry estaba sentado riéndose, mientras los duendecillos revoloteaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios tienen Duendecillos de Cornualles en un hospital?! – exclamó Harry, mientras Lavender se encogía de hombros - ¡_IMMOBILUS_! – gritó, haciendo que las criaturitas se congelaran al instante.

\- ¡Terry! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – le regañó Lavender, cogiendo al niño en sus brazos, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza - ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo? – el niño le sonrió descaradamente y ella dejó escapar un gritito de frustración – Me preguntó cómo lo harían tus padres.

El personal del hospital empezó a salir de sus escondites, empezando a volver a meter a los duendecillos de nuevo en sus grandes jaulas de metal.

\- Tengo curiosidad. – dijo Harry, acercándose a uno de los Sanadores - ¿Qué hacen aquí tantos Duendecillos de Cornualles?

\- Estamos estudiándolos. – respondió, cerrando la jaula – Varios de nuestros Sanadores jefes creen que podrían tener propiedades curativas para algunos envenenamientos con plantas por lo que hemos estado investigado, pero de alguna manera, se escaparon…

\- Gracias. – le dijo Harry apresuradamente antes de seguir a Lavender, para abandonar el pasillo. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ron, encontrándose a una llorosa señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo. Ron acariciaba torpemente la espalda de su madre, con la mano buena.

\- Hey, Ron. – le saludó Harry - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- En realidad no es tan malo… un poco de hormigueo… mira. – dijo Ron, levantando la mano, sólo se le podía ver hueso, a aparte de una espesa pasta verde – Este pegote se supone que es mi piel… que empezara a crecer en unas horas… pero se supone que debo pasar la noche aquí.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, los Gryffindors no pararon de hablar, la señora Weasley retomó sus labores en el hospital y Terry estaba sentado en una esquina, afortunadamente, coloreando en silencio.

\- Y… ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ron, mirando alrededor de su mejor amigo.

\- Se rompió el cuello… ahora se lo están reparando. – dijo Harry sonriendo – Tuvimos suerte de estar aquí cuando pasó.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Se cayó por las escaleras.

\- ¿Y cómo está cuidando del niño?

\- ¿Draco? Esta… ¡Mierda! ¡Ya tiene que estar despierto! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Espero que estés mejor pronto, Ron! – al salir corriendo de la habitación, Harry se estrelló contra un cuerpo que estaba a punto de entrar, cayendo encima de él.

\- ¿Esta es la bienvenida que recibo? – llegó la voz amortiguada de Hermione, desde debajo de Harry. - ¡Es posible que me hayas vuelto a partir el cuello!

\- Perdón, Hermione. – se disculpó Harry, alargando la mano hacia su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estaba bien hasta que me has tirado al suelo. Pero estoy bien… sólo un poco dolorida. ¿Cómo está Draco?

\- ¡No lo sé! Ron estaba aquí y vine hablar con él y…

\- ¿Ron está aquí? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí. Pero Draco probablemente se ha despertado… ¡y ninguno de los dos estaba allí!

Al igual que corredores profesionales, los dos se lanzaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaba Draco, viendo la puerta entreabierta. Abriéndola del todo, los dos se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo al ver la cama vacía.

\- ¡Oh, no! Ahora lo hemos perdido… - abatido, Harry se dejó caer en la cama, mientras Hermione se apoyaba en la puerta.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, Harry! ¡Vamos! – dijo agarrando a su amigo por el brazo, literalmente arrastrándolo por la habitación.

Durante más de una hora recorrieron cada habitación del edificio, – siendo expulsados de varias – en cada pasillo, incluso preguntaron a las personas que se encontraban si habían visto a un niño pequeño y rubio. Todas las respuestas fueron negativas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Snape querrá nuestras cabezas por haber perdido a su ahijado… - murmuró Harry, apoyado en una de las muchas paredes blancas del hospital – Al menos sabemos que está despierto, ¿no?

\- ¿Y eso de que nos sirve si no podemos encontrarlo? Podría haber salido del edificio, por lo que sabemos… creció en una familia de magos, probablemente sabe lo que es la Red Flu.

\- Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir buscando. – la pareja volvió a bajar un tramo de escaleras, cuando Harry se detuvo de repente - ¿Has oído eso?

Forzando sus oídos, Hermione paró atención.

\- ¿No es la cosita más dulce que has visto? ¿Quieres otra piruleta, cariño?

\- Sí puedo sí. – dijo un voz suave, muy familiar. Un pequeño "Gracias" se escuchó después.

\- Lo hemos encontrado. – la pareja corrió hacia la puerta cerrada que no habían visto – la cual estaba bajo la escalera que acababan de bajar y la abrieron. En el interior, Draco estaba sentado en un sofá con una piruleta de limón en la mano. Varias enfermeras estaba agrupadas a su alrededor, arrullando al niño.

\- ¡Mione! – exclamó Draco, saltando del sofá y corriendo hacia la chica, envolviendo sus brazos entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Draco? – le preguntó Hermione, cogiendo al niño en sus brazos - ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

\- Lo siento. – murmuró, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos – No encontraba a nadie cuando me desperté… y entonces, April me encontró en la habitación. – dijo, señalando a una de las enfermeras que tenía un sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas – Y me trajo aquí.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo. – le dijo Hermione, con gratitud – Lo trajimos porque se había tragado una gran cantidad de poción para dormir sin sueños y supongo que cuando se ha despertado no ha visto a nadie en la habitación.

\- No ha sido un problema. – dijo April riendo. Caminando hacia ellos, April arrancó a Draco de los brazos de Hermione, dándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza – Ahora tienes que ser bueno, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, April. – le respondió Draco, con una encantadora sonrisa. Agitando la mano izquierda despidiéndose, Draco caminó junto a Hermione, sosteniendo su mano.

\- Acabo de recordar algo. – observó Hermione, preparándose para entrar en la Red Flu, unos minutos después. –Tenemos que cuidar de Pansy.

\- ¡Bien! – vitoreó Draco y Harry gimió frustrado.

\- Justo lo que necesitábamos.

* * *

***Cabeza hueca = Airheads**: son unas chucherías picantes fabricados por Perfetti Van Melle en Erlanger, Kentucky, EEUU. Fue creada en el año 1986, el dulce viene individualmente en tiras largas de colores, en una gran variedad de sabores: cereza, limonada, sandía, misterio blanco, verde manzana, fresa, frambuesa azul, naranja, cola, limón. En España serían las "lenguas" en otros países ni idea de como se les llama... xD

* * *

**Buenooo, hemos visto que al final nuestro dragoncito está bien! Mañana preparaos para el terremoto PANSY ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Wolass! Pues si son demasiado adorables para su propio bien, tan achuchables y comestibles... xDDD Pansy es la hostia! Mañana la veremos en acción jajaj Espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado ;) Un besazooo!

**Alona:** Wolas guapsisisimaa! Siii disfruté muchooo! En verdad la lluvia no lo fastidió tanto íbamos a salir de todos modos en unas horas así que tampoco pasaba nada ;) ajjajaja habría sido buenisimo la lagartija con la cara de Umbridge. Siii lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo en que Matilda tiene parecidos con Harry,a los dos les han tratado siempre como a basura y los dos tienen un corazon que no les cabe en el pechoo :D JAJAJAJA Siii en la escena de Dobby, Harry se la metió doblada a Luciuss jajajajja y se queda con un careto el tío... xDDDD jajajaj Sii Snape al lado de Draco es un blandengueee, como un osito medio gruñón, me encanta en este fic, aunque bueno es uno de mis personajes favoritos, si te fijas en mi historia "¿Pesadillas?" en el segundo cap lo nombro como a un jodido héroe ;) ajjaja Bueno en el cap de hoy hemos visto que han podido solucionar lo de Draco ^^ Y clarooo no me acordaba que estudiabas derechooooo! por eso tienes tan buena deducción ahora lo entiendo... si soy muy olvidadiza a veces me sorprendo de acordarme de mi propio nombre... xDDD Besazoss guapsisisisimaa!

**SALESIA:** Siii Lucius se merece esa fundación! todas a por él! Acabemos con su cabeza clavada en una pica! JAJAJAJ Sii creo que ese proyecto que tendrán que hacer con las fotos vídeos y demás cosas va a ser grandisoo jajajaja Pansy es grandiosaa, esperaros a mañana que empezaremos a conocerla un poquito más jajaj Y en respecto al pelo de Hermione he de decir en su defensa que creo que a Draco le encanta de esa manera, bueno aunque para mi Draco siempre ha estado enamorado de Hermione así que apra mí le encanta todo de ella incluso nido de cigüeña que tiene en la cabeza ;) ajjajaja Si supongo que todos pensaban que Draco ha vivido entre algodones y que es el rey mimado de la casa, pero parece ser que no, que esa actitud que adopta de mayor es todo una máscara para que no vean sus verdaderas debilidades... ¡MUERTE A LUCIUS! xDDD Tío Sev es genial en esta historia, aunque ya era uno de mis personajes favoritos, tan parecido a Draco en el sentido de enamorado de una sangre sucia y esa aura de misterio que les rodea a los dos... si parece más su padre Snape que el subnormal del verdadero...¡MUERTE A LUCIUS! jajajaja Muchas gracias guapaaa siempre por tu constante apoyo, te adoroo! Besoss!


	6. Pansy, The Horror… Oops! I Meant Angel!

**Wolas caracolas!**

**Espero que estéis teniendo un principio de semana estupendo!**

**Puede que mañana no pueda actualizar por la mañana... estamos en pleno semestre y tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer, pero lo intentaré, si veo que estoy muy saturada está semana, pues la siguiente empezaré a actualizar un día si y un día no... Lo sientoo! Pero cuando llegue junio estaré completamente libre durante 2 meses y medio! UEUEU **

**Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Pansy, The Horror… ****Oops! I Meant Angel! (Pansy, el Horror… ****¡ups! ¡Quería decir Ángel!)**

\- Supongo que os han podido ayudar en San Mungo, ¿cierto? – preguntó Dumbledore a las tres personas llenas de hollín que habían aparecido por su chimenea y aterrizado en su gran alfombra.

\- Sí profesor, han podido ayudarnos. – dijo Hermione alegremente, se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la ceniza de sus ropas y después las de la ropa de Draco – Sería mejor que nos dirigiéramos a nuestra sala común para asearnos. Gracias por dejar que fuéramos a San Mungo.

\- No ha sido ningún problema. – contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa y con un brillo familiar en los ojos mientras miraba al pequeño Draco - ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón, Draco? – le preguntó, amablemente.

Draco abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero Hermione le ganó la carrera.

\- Draco, di: no gracias, profesor Dumbledore. Ya se ha comido bastantes dulces, mientras estábamos fuera, ¿no es así Draco? – el niño sacó su labio inferior en un adorable puchero.

\- Bueno, no quiero arruinar tu apetito para la cena. – dijo Dumbledore alegremente – Ya podéis marcharos… y ¿Señorita Granger, señor Potter? He hecho que os envíen los deberes que os han puesto en vuestra ausencia a vuestras habitaciones.

\- Gracias, profesor. – dijo Hermione con gratitud – Vamos, Harry, Draco. – les dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Draco la siguió, mirando con tristeza el tarro de caramelos, mientras Harry le daba una palmadita de despedida a Fawkes.

\- ¡Ahá! ¡Aquí estáis! ¿Qué ha pasado con vosotros tres? – les preguntó Leviculus, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y su gorro de bufón tintineando alegremente mientras saltaba.

\- Un pequeño accidente. – dijo Hermione suavemente, prefiriendo no entrar en detalles – Hemos estado todo el día en San Mungo, por eso no hemos estado por aquí.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! – jadeó el bufón, llevándose dramáticamente las manos al corazón - ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntaba al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían al trío en busca de cualquier signo de lesión, pero a pesar de su escrutinio, sólo pudo hallar restos de hollín en sus ropas.

\- Todos estamos bien, Leviculus. No es algo de lo que preocuparse. – le aseguró Hermione – Pero estamos muy cansados y sucios… ¿te importaría dejarnos entrar?

\- ¿La contraseña, querida? – le preguntó el bufón de manera encantadora.

\- Parvulus.

Con una elegante inclinación, Leviculus abrió el retrato para dar paso a la extrañamente decorada habitación. Con un suspiró Hermione entró, trotando hasta el sofá, dejándose caer en él, mientras se frotaba el cuello distraídamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? – le preguntó Draco, saltando en el sofá junto a ella, con sus ojos plateados atravesando los acaramelados de Hermione - ¿Te duele el cuello?

\- Sólo me duele un poco, Draco. – el chico le mantuvo la mirada durante un momento, antes de correr hacia la habitación de Hermione, abriendo la puerta. Tanto ella como Harry, permanecieron inmóviles, preguntándose que era lo que iba a hacer. Un momento después, salía de la habitación con un cuenco marrón cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

\- Es esencia de Murtlap. – dijo Draco con orgullo, trepando hasta el lado de Hermione – Lo encontré en tu baúl ayer.

\- ¿Y qué hacías con mi baúl? – le preguntó ella, aceptando el cuenco con una sonrisa. El niño bajó su mirada a sus pies.

\- Tenía curiosidad. – murmuró.

\- Está bien, no estoy enfadada. – le dije, dándole un suave abrazo – Eso sí, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? – Draco asintió – Bien. Y ahora, ¿Por qué no nos arreglamos todos y después bajamos a cenar? ¡Tienes que estar muriéndote de hambre, Draco!

\- Estoy un poco hambriento. – admitió con una tímida sonrisa.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, volviendo a salir de ellas varios minutos después, vestidos con ropas limpias y libres de hollín en sus rostros.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Hermione alegremente, cogiendo a Draco entre sus brazos.

No estaba muy segura de por qué, pero le gustaba llevar al niño en brazos a pesar de que tenía la edad suficiente para caminar. Simplemente algo de la forma en que lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello o la pequeña fuente de calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo le derretía el corazón y eso le hacía querer abrazarlo.

El trío caminaba en silencio por el pasillo, bastante agotados por los acontecimientos del día, excepto Draco, aun en marcha gracias al exceso de azúcar. Se mantenía tranquilo desde que había percibido que sus tutores estaban bastante cansados.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Hermione casi se derribó en el banco, con la cabeza apoyada en la de Draco como almohada. El niño se retorció incómodamente, haciendo que su estómago se apretara en el borde de la mesa. Ginny dándose cuenta de la situación, cogió a Draco del regazo de Hermione, sentándolo en el banco junto a ella.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – sin esperar respuesta, Ginny puso una cucharada grande de espaguetis en el plato de Draco, seguido de varias barritas de zanahoria y un pedazo de pan – A comer.

Draco no necesitó que le insistiera dos veces. En cuestión de minutos – incluso con la delicada manera de comer de Draco y sus costumbres – el plato volvía a estar reluciente. Sorprendida, Ginny le dejo unas galletas y una ciruela como postre en el plato.

\- Gracias… uhm, ¿Cómo te llamas? – murmuró Draco, con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- Ginny. – le contestó la chica - ¿Quieres algo más de comer?

\- No, gracias, Ginny. – le respondió Draco educadamente – Estoy lleno.

Junto a él, Hermione dormitaba, con la cara hundida en un tazón de gelatina, completamente ajena a la sustancia pegajosa que se adhería a su pelo. Harry estaba prácticamente igual que Hermione; aunque su cara simplemente estaba tendida en el mantel, con la cuchara sopera todavía en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué están tan cansado? – preguntó Draco.

\- Harry y Hermione han tenido un día largo. – río Ginny. Todo el colegio ya se había enterado del accidente en clase de pociones que implicaba al pequeño Malfoy. Y a causa de ello, la mayoría de Gryffindors, que siempre se habían considerado a sí mismos enemigos jurados de Draco Malfoy, realmente le habían tomado cierto cariño al niño. Después de todo, había conseguido que Snape no castigara a Harry y Hermione.

\- ¿Qué han hecho?

\- Volverse locos por ti, asumo. No te preocupes. – se apresuró a decirle Ginny al ver como los ojos de Draco se ensanchaban – Fue por una buena causa. Realmente se preocupan por ti, Draco. No olvides eso.

\- ¿Incluso Harry?

\- Incluso Harry. – le dijo Ginny con firmeza – Los dos están haciendo lo que pueden para asegurarse de que seas feliz mientras estés aquí. Nadie hará nada para hacerte daño, ¿lo entiendes? – Ginny también había notado la forma en que Draco miraba a Harry a veces y poco a poco creía haber descubierto la pieza que faltaba en lo que ella pensaba sería la solución exacta. Tendría que consultarlo con Hermione para confirmarlo, pero por ahora se aferraría a su idea.

\- ¿Te gusta Harry? – Ginny se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a Draco, debido a lo fortuita e intensa que era la repentina cuestión.

\- ¡Sólo es uno de mis mejores amigos!

\- Ajá… - dijo el niño, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Es sólo un amigo! – Draco volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa, antes de beber un sorbo de leche, ignorando deliberadamente la situación.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione, sacando la cabeza de la gelatina - ¿Qué le has dicho a Ginny?

\- Nada. – dijo la pequeña Weasley con irritación, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho - Voy a ir a ponerme con mi trabajo de Pociones. Después hablamos, Mione. Ah, y tienes gelatina en la cara. – dijo sacando su mochila de debajo del banco y saliendo del Gran Comedor con un rubor todavía tiñendo sus mejillas.

Furiosamente, Hermione se frotó la mejilla para eliminar la pegajosa substancia, Draco miraba como dos chicos se levantaban de la mesa de Slytherin con una pequeña niña agarrada de sus manos, con interés en sus ojos.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Pansy está viniendo hacia aquí! – gritó el chico con entusiasmo. Harry pegó una sacudida en su asiento, con sus ojos esmeraldas desorbitados por el terror.

\- En ese caso, yo ya me iba. – anunció, comenzando a ponerse en pie, pero a tiempo Hermione le dio un tirón en el brazo devolviéndolo a su sitio.

\- Oh, no. No lo harás. – dijo entre dientes Hermione – Ambos tenemos que cuidarla, antes estuviste de acuerdo.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que prácticamente le había obligado a ello, pero en ese momento, Blaise, Neville y Pansy llegaron a la mesa de los Leones, los tres sonrientes.

\- Aquí la tienes, Mione. – dijo Neville, dándole un leve empujón a Pansy en dirección a la Gryffindor – Recuerda, Pansy, tienes que ser una buena chica, ¿vale?

\- ¡Vale! – gritó, subiendo al banco junto a Draco - ¡Adiós Neville! ¡Adiós Blaise! – un poco desconcertados, por la actitud de la pequeña Slytherin, los dos chicos salieron de allí apresuradamente, dando brincos incluso, al darse cuenta de que serían libres durante varias horas.

\- Vosotros dos, vamos. – dijo Hermione, tirando de cada niño de la parte de atrás de sus túnicas – Es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestra sala común. – alegremente, Draco y Pansy siguieron a Hermione mientras Neville se detuvo junto a Harry para que pudiera ir con él a recoger alguno de los pijamas de Pansy.

\- Ya hemos llegado. – anunció Hermione, parándose frente al retrato de Leviculus. Con un susurro le dijo la contraseña y el retrato se abrió, el bufón estaba medio dormido, con la cabeza apoyada peligrosamente cerca de una espada.

\- ¡Qué brillante! ¡Me encanta! – exclamó Pansy, corriendo hacia el sofá de color naranja, empezando a saltar encima de él con entusiasmo – Mi sala común es aburrida, sólo verde y azul. ¡Esta me encanta!

\- Me alegra que a alguien le guste. – murmuró Harry, entrando unos segundos después, con un pequeño montón de ropa entre sus brazos – Me hubiera gustado que nos tocara la sala azul y verde.

\- ¡Pero los colores son bonitos! ¿Cómo puedes no querer esta sala? – preguntó Pansy, mirando con curiosidad a Harry, mientras tenía agarrada entre sus manos un cojín amarillo - ¡Es como un arco iris!

\- Algunos preferimos no quedarnos ciegos todos los días. – le contestó Harry, todavía parpadeando al ver las paredes de lunares.

Una fracción de segundo después, Harry estaba saltando a la pata coja por toda la habitación debido al dolor, agarrándose la espinilla que la pequeña Slytherin le había pateado, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡TE GUSTA LA SALA ARCO IRIS!

\- ¡BIEN! ¡ME GUSTA! – gritó Harry, fulminando a Pansy con la mirada, que de repente sonreía inocentemente con las manos detrás de la espalda.

\- ¡Ven, Draco! ¡Vamos a jugar! – dijo Pansy agarrando al otro Slytherin, arrastrándolo hasta su habitación y Harry suspiró de alivió al ver que la chica había desaparecido.

Hermione cruzó por encima de la mesa y cogió la pila de deberes que Dumbledore les había traído.

\- Hora de hacer deberes, Harry. – dijo apresuradamente, mientras dividía la pila por la mitad y cogiendo su parte.

Harry resopló en cuanto vio una de las tareas que debían hacer.

\- Escribir un diario que represente las actividades que has hecho durante el día. Después compararlas en la sección de "Eventos Diarios" de vuestro libro "Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro" – leyó Harry - ¿Adivinas lo que eso significa, Mione?

\- ¿Qué tienes otra estúpida tarea de Adivinación?

\- Sí. Que tú también tienes la estúpida tarea de Adivinación. – Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza – Comprueba tu pila de deberes… recuerda que Tobin dijo que era recomendable cambiar algunas de nuestras clases.

Frenéticamente, Hermione empezó a buscar entro sus deberes, abriendo la boca extremadamente, al encontrar un pergamino idéntico al de Harry.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando. – murmuró - ¡No puedo ir a esa clase, simplemente no puedo!

\- Y no te olvides de nuestra apuesta. – dijo Harry sonriendo, con una expresión alegre en su cara – Tienes que hacer mis deberes durante una semana… aquí tienes. – dijo, empujando su pila de deberes hacia Hermione – Este es el primer día.

Un fuerte grito interrumpió lo que podría haber sido un argumento de la castaña, al tiempo que Draco salía corriendo de su habitación, con Pansy pisándole los talones. El hermoso pelo rubio del chico ahora estaba teñido de un color rosa brillante y de punta.

\- ¡MIIOONNEEEE! – se lamentó Draco, escondiéndose detrás de Hermione, al tiempo que Pansy se daba de bruces contra ella - ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HA HECHO A MI PELO!

\- Pansy. – dijo Hermione medio riendo, intentando sonar severa y fallando miserablemente en el intento - ¿Qué le has hecho a Draco?

\- Le he teñido el pelo. - dijo riendo - ¡Creo que ahora le queda mejor!

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- He utilizado una varita.

\- ¿Una varita?

Como respuesta, Pansy levantó la mano con una varita muy familiar… la varita de Harry.

\- La vi en su bolsillo… sólo la quería coger prestada un ratito.

Se escuchó un lastimoso maullido y Crookshanks se escabulló de la habitación de Draco, con su habitual anaranjado pelaje ahora color verde lima.

\- ¡También se lo he hecho al gato! – después de pensarlo un segundo, levantó la varita en dirección a Harry - ¡_Crispus_! – al instante, el pelo de Harry se convirtió en una masa de rizos, muy a lo afro - ¿Puedo hacerlo también en tu pelo, Hermione? – Pansy pensó que sería cortes preguntarle antes, ya que ella le había ayudado esa mañana.

\- No, por favor. – dijo Hermione débilmente, con la risa burbujeando en su interior. ¿Draco con el pelo rosa y de punta y Harry como un afro? Necesitaba plasmarlo… antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera escapar; apresuradamente tomó una fotografía, mientras ya reía como una loca, Crookshanks también había sido capturado en una de las esquinas de la fotografía.

\- ¿Puedes arreglar mi pelo? – rogó Draco, estirando la túnica de Hermione - ¡No lo quiero rosa! – con un movimiento de su varita, el pelo de todo el mundo volvió a su color y forma habitual, el gato de Hermione se acercó a ella para agradecérselo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño, escapando de Pansy.

\- ¡Lo has arruinado!

\- Lo he arreglado. – le corrigió Hermione – Y ahora, ¿Por qué no le devuelves a Harry su varita? – con un suspiro, la niña de mala gana se la entregó a Harry - ¿Y ahora por qué no vais a jugar tranquilamente?

Los dos niños volvieron a meterse en la habitación de Draco y Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sofá, recogiendo una vez más, con las manos, el pergamino de la tarea de Adivinación.

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? – se quejó, arrugando el pergamino en una bola - ¡No voy hacerlo! ¡Ese fraude no puedo hacerlo!

\- Es de evaluación. – dijo con calma Harry, recogiendo la bola de papel de donde Hermione la había tirado – Si no lo haces, tu promedio de calificaciones bajará y ya no serás la bruja más inteligente de tu generación. – a medida que Harry hablaba la cara de Hermione palidecía.

Murmurando una maldición, Hermione le arrebató el papel de las manos a Harry, comenzando a escribir notas en uno de los laterales. Harry tomó un libro de Qudditch de una de las estanterías y comenzó a leerlo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione hacia las tereas de los dos montones de papeles.

Habían estado trabajando en relativo silencio durante los siguientes minutos cuando otro grito, una vez más de Draco, hizo añicos la tranquilidad. La puerta de la habitación del pequeño Slytherin volvió a abrirse y Draco salía de allí perseguido por Pansy.

Pero esta vez en lugar del pelo, el problema estaba en su cara. La tenía llena de pintalabios rojo con una sombra de ojos verde aplicada desordenadamente. Dos círculos de color rosa brillante cubrían sus mejillas en un intento de simular un rubor.

\- No es de extrañar que Neville necesitara un descanso. – murmuró Harry comprensivamente, mientras Draco volvía a ponerse detrás de Hermione.

\- Pansy… ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – preguntó Hermione, frotando la mejilla de Draco, con un pañuelo que había conjurado.

\- He decidido hacerle un cambio de imagen a Draco… cogí el maquillaje de mi baúl. – dijo, enseñando entre sus manos varias barras de lápiz de labios y otras cosas que había usado cuando era la Pansy adolescente.

\- No creo que a Draco le guste eso y no te aconsejo que vuelvas a hacerlo. – le advirtió Hermione, dándole un abrazo a Draco cuando todos los productos de su cara habían desaparecido.

\- No lo haré. – una vez más, Pansy agarró a Draco por el brazo arrastrándolo hasta su habitación.

\- Parece ser bastante dominante. – reconoció Harry, después de haber estado observando la escena con gran interés.

\- Pobre Draco… me pregunto cómo acabaron haciéndose amigos, él es tan dulce y ella es tan…

\- ¿Horrible?

\- Esa podría ser la palabra correcta… definitivamente no es un ángel.

Afortunadamente para los dos adolescentes, - ya que Hermione todavía tenía que hacer los deberes de los dos – los niños se quedaron en silencio durante la siguiente hora, de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna risa seguida de suaves voces.

Con un bostezo, Hermione miró el reloj, sorprendiéndose de ver que eran casi las ocho. Quería que Draco estuviera metido en la cama a las ocho y media por lo que debería darse prisa en el baño.

Estirando su espalda, la castaña dejó los deberes encima de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Los niños estaban estirados en la cama de Draco, coloreando un libro de dibujos y ni se habían fijado en Hermione.

\- El dragón tiene que ser de color verde. – insistía Pansy, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el color deseado.

\- Rojo. – protestó Draco.

\- Verde.

\- Rojo.

\- Verde.

\- Rojo.

El silencio reinó por un momento, hasta que cada uno atacó al dragón con su respectivo color, Hermione miraba con fascinación como el dibujo en realidad empezaba a quedar bien.

El color verde cubría el cuerpo del dragón mientras que el rojo de Draco cubría los picos de la espalda y el fuego que salía de su boca.

\- Terminado. – dijeron a coro, sonriendo hacia adelante.

\- Ha quedado muy bien. – comentó Hermione.

\- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó Pansy, obviamente intentando conseguir más elogios.

\- El color verde y el rojo funcionan muy bien juntos… después de todo, son colores complementarios.

\- ¿Colores complementarios? – preguntó la niña, frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad - ¿Cómo vecinos?

\- Algo así. Los colores complementarios son los que están frente a frente en el círculo cromático. La gente dice, que aunque sean opuestos, se complementan o se adaptan muy bien entre sí.

\- Oh.

\- Odio romper la sesión de colorear, pero ambos tenéis que tomar un baño y ya se está haciendo tarde.

\- Joooo – se quejaron, haciendo un puchero – No queremos tomar un baño. – dijeron a la vez.

\- Una pena. Ninguno de los dos se dio un baño ayer, así que ahora lo recibiréis. Vamos. – cuando vio que ninguno de los dos se movía, Hermione acabó de entrar en la habitación y cogió a Draco entre sus brazos, el cual estaba inmóvil, con los ojos caídos y adormilados. Al parecer el alto nivel de azúcar que había ingerido empezaba a desaparecer.

Pansy, por el contrario, estaba de todo menos cansada. Harry se apresuró al rescate de Hermione, sacando a Pansy de la cama e intentando detener sus puntapiés, sin mucha suerte. Unos minutos más tarde, los niños estaban dentro de la bañera, mientras Harry sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su estómago, debido a los moratones que rápidamente habían aparecido.

\- ¿Ya hemos terminado de bañarnos? – gimió Pansy, deslizando entre sus dedos un puñado de agua. Viendo lo pequeños que eran, no habían tenido problemas en meterlos juntos en la bañera, con lo cual les hacia el trabajo más fácil ya que Pansy parecía calmarse alrededor de Draco.

\- Ni siquiera cerca. – dijo Hermione riendo – Daos la vuelta, tengo que lavaros el pelo. – obedientemente, Draco y Pansy hicieron lo que les pedía y Hermione se echó un chorro de champú en las manos.

\- ¡ME HACES DAÑO! – gritó con fuerza Pansy cuando Hermione empezó a frotar su cabeza, apretando en el cuero cabelludo para limpiar bien todas las zonas.

\- Quédate quieta. – gruñó Hermione, empezando a verter un cubo lleno de agua en la cabeza de Pansy – Y cierra los ojos. – añadió, no queriendo que el champú se le metiera en los ojos. Draco río, disfrutando de ver que su amiga obtenía lo que merecía después de lo que le había hecho.

La risa Draco finalizó cuando Hermione empezó a lavarle la cabeza a él, empezando a gritarle que parara y ahora era Pansy la que reía.

\- ¿Hemos terminado _ya_? – preguntó Pansy.

\- Nop. – dijo Hermione, entregándoles a cada uno una esponja llena de jabón – Enjabonaros vosotros mismos y después quedaros aquí un momento, mientras voy a buscar los pijamas. Harry… vigílalos. – el chico asintió miserablemente, todavía sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo en su estómago.

Una vez que Hermione había salido del baño, Pansy se puso un dedo en los labios y con la mano libre señalo a una de las repisas del baño. Crookshanks estaba tumbado en un lado, con la cola colgándole. Con idénticas sonrisas, Pansy tiró de la cola del gato el cual cayó directamente en la bañera.

Draco, rápidamente, le puso una mano en la boca para evitar su maullido, Pansy se inclinó hacia la repisa de abajo, cogiendo el champú. Vació casi toda la botella sobre el enfadado animal, empezando a enjabonar su pelaje, decidida a que el gato también tomara un baño.

Cuando Hermione volvió al baño, la boca se le abrió del horror.

\- ¡Crookshanks! – gritó, corriendo hacia los niños y tirando del gato fuera de su alcance – Mi pobre angelito, ¿estás bien?

Como respuesta, Crookshanks escupió unas burbujas al tiempo que daba un salto hasta el suelo, agitando su pelaje, haciendo volar un montón de espuma blanca por el aire, antes de salir corriendo del baño con un siseo.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Pansy! ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

\- Dándole un baño al gatito. – dijo Pansy sonriendo – Estaba sucio.

Hermione fulminó a Harry con la mirada en busca de un culpable.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo he escuchado, Mione! ¡Te lo prometo!

\- ¡Eres imposible! – le gritó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza – Vosotros dos, fuera del baño, ahora. – los dos cogieron una toalla que había aun lado de la bañera y salieron de ella, sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.

Después de estar secos, Draco y Pansy se vistieron con el pijama que Hermione les había traído. El de Draco era un pantalón largo y una camiseta negra y el de Pansy era un camisón verde con encaje en los puños.

\- ¿Me haces una tranza, Hermione? – le preguntó Pansy, tirando de la manga de la chica - ¡Quiero que esté rizado cuando mañana me despierte! ¡Entonces esos dos idiotas no tendrán que hacerme nada en él!

Hermione asintió, haciéndole señas a la niña para que le siguiera a la sala común. Draco y Harry las siguieron justo después, Harry caminaba doblado debido a las patadas que le había propinado Pansy.

Colocando a la niña delante de ella, Hermione comenzó a coger unos mechones de cabello oscuro haciéndole una apretada trenza, mientras Draco miraba con interés y Harry se desplomaba en el sofá. Justo cuando Hermione terminaba con la trenza, la voz de Leviculus llegó a la sala.

\- ¡Dos jóvenes caballeros están aquí diciendo que vienen a recoger a Pansy!

\- ¿Por favor, podrías dejarles entrar, Leviculus? – amablemente el retrato se abrió, revelando a Blaise y a Neville, que al entrar se pararon observando los brillantes colores de la sala.

\- Gracias por cuidarla, Mione. – le dijo Neville, dedicándole a su amiga una sonrisa – Espero que no haya sido un problema.

\- No, en absoluto. – dijo Hermione, haciendo que la boca de Harry se abriera de la sorpresa. Pansy había resultado ser un pequeño demonio en su opinión – Hora de irse, Pansy. Hemos pasado un rato muy agradable.

\- No, gracias por haberme permitido venir. – dijo la chica, inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia. Tanto ella como Draco se dieron un abrazo de despedida y haciendo un gesto a Hermione y Harry la niña se fue, dejando la sala una vez más en calma.

\- ¿Puede venir otra vez mañana Pansy? – preguntó Draco.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, viéndose reflejados en las facciones de horror del otro. Entonces, muy claramente, dijeron a la vez:

\- ¡No!

* * *

**JAJAJA como adoro a esta pequeñaja, pobre Draco, pobre Harry, pero sobre todo pobre Crookshanks... xDDD **

**Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos mañana, pero será un poco más tarde de lo normal ;)**

**Besacos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Me alegra que te guste la historia! Sii Draco es puro amor, tan comestible... (L) y tío Sev es tan adorableee, yo creo que esa es una faceta de Snape que existe, seguro que si hubiera acabdo con Lily hubiera sido un padrazo! ;) JAJAJAJA Pansy es una cosa... que mejor tener lejos.. xDDD Espero quqe disfrutes del cap ;) Besos!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJA pobre Harry con lo que ha tenido que sufrir en este cap por culpa de la diablilla de Pansy.. xD en su defensa diré que creo que el pobre no está acostumbrado aún a ser "papá", pero creo que en el siguiente cap te robará el corazón ;) lo sé ^^ jajajaj Si creo qeu es más el encanto Draco, poruqe si se comportara como un Malfoy... pero no Draco es puro amor y encandila a todo el mundo con el que se cruza, aiss es tan comestiblee :3 JAJAJA como hemos podido ver Pansy es GENIAL lógicamente Neville y Blaise necesitaban un descanso... xDD Si, han tenido suerte con Snape de tener a Draco como compañero de grupo jajaja es tan increible ver bajar la cabeza a Snape ante su ahijado jajaja los amoo! YEEEYY eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de lo de la profesora Sprout, bien visto ;) ya veremos que pasa cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad ;) Han sobrevivido aunque por poco... sobre todo Harry y Crookshanks... Espero que te guste el cap! Besazos guapaaaaaa! (L)


	7. A Pause for Acceptance

**Wolass!**

**Valeee, si nunca cumplo nada de lo que digo... xD soy así... pero si lo cuelgo ahora pitando, podré dedicarme todo el día a hacer trabajos... a ver si adelanto algo... xD **

**A leer, este capítulo me encantaa!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – A Pause for Acceptance (Una pausa para aceptarlo)**

Se quedaron en un momento de silencio, los dos jóvenes disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la sala.

\- ¿Tengo que irme a la cama? – gimoteó Draco, tirando de la túnica de Hermione – No estoy cansado. – dijo al tiempo que bostezaba, con los ojos muy abiertos intentando reprimir el segundo bostezo que le llegaba.

\- Parece que estas bastante preparado para una buena noche de descanso. – observó Hermione – Vamos a cepillarte los dientes y después a leerte un cuento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Draco?

\- Parece que Pansy lo ha agotado. – dijo Harry riendo – Tal vez, deberíamos traerla por aquí más a menudo.

\- Creo que no. – Hermione se erizó, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Draco - ¡Mi gato esta empapado gracias a esa pequeña niña! Admito, que a veces puede ser dulce, pero no la quiero aquí todo el tiempo.

Harry se sentó en el sofá mientras Hermione metía a Draco en su cama y volvía a la sala común, después de asegurarse que la luz de noche en la habitación del niño estaba encendida.

\- Parece que habrá tormenta esta noche. – comentó la chica, mirando por el ventanal.

Y de hecho, así era. Unas grandes y negras nubes se estaban reuniendo en el cielo por entre las cuales se podía ver cada pocos segundos un rayo de luz solar. Los árboles se inclinaban debido a la fuerza del viento, hojas y otros pequeños objetos volaban por los jardines del castillo.

Harry se unió a Hermione al ventanal y juntos observaron cómo unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpetear contra el cristal de la ventana, hasta que la llovizna se convirtió en un aguacero impresionante.

\- Es el momento perfecto para contar historias de terror. – remarcó Harry.

\- No me gustan las historias de terror. – le contestó Hermione mientras se estremecía, apretándose la túnica mientras se rodeaba con los brazos. Un fuerte trueno rasgó el aire, al tiempo que todas las velas y la chimenea se apagaron, debido a una fuerte ráfaga de viento que entró por dicha chimenea – Lu-lumos. – tartamudeó, mientras la punta de su varita se iluminaba, proyectando un brillo escaso sobre su rostro, pálido de miedo – De verdad, que no me gusta esto, Harry. – murmuró, saboreando el calor que despedía el moreno, por el aparente frío que pareció cernirse sobre la sala.

\- Te he dicho que era el momento de las historias de terror. – le dijo Harry sonriendo – Vale, tengo una muy buena… ¿quieres que te la cuente?

\- No especialmente… pero lo harás de todos modos, así que adelante.

\- Era una noche oscura y tormentosa, - comenzó Harry bajando el tonto de voz – tanto como esta. Un anciano estaba sentado en su vieja silla, junto al fuego, con un perro a sus pies mientras le daba una calada a su pipa. Cuando estaba casi dormido, un golpeteo sonó en la puerta principal. – golpeó tres veces con sus nudillos en el alféizar de la ventana, con una diabólica sonrisa en su boca – Pensando que sería un viajero atrapado bajo la lluvia, el anciano fue a abrirle la puerta. Pero cuando llegó allí, no había nadie. Olvidando todo el asunto, volvió a su silla, abriendo el periódico. Pero, minutos más tarde, el golpeteó volvió a sonar. – una vez más, Harry volvió a golpear con los nudillos la ventana – Una vez más, el anciano caminó hacia la puerta, volviendo a encontrarla vacía. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a su silla, acariciando al perro que se había incorporado. Segundos después, otros tres golpes volvieron a sonar. Ignorándolos, creyendo que eran parte de su imaginación, el hombre, se quedó dónde estaba. Una vez más sonaron, pero él seguía sentado. El golpeteó cada vez era más insistente, más rápido, haciendo que el perro aullara y el anciano se cubriera sus oídos. Y entonces… ¡se detuvieron! – para ese entonces, Hermione ya estaba agarrando la parte delantera de la túnica de Harry, con los ojos marrones dilatados por el terror.

\- Y después, lentamente… muy lentamente… volvieron a sonar tres golpes más. – _toc, toc toc_. Harry levantó la vista sobresaltado – Era mi papel hacer sonar la puerta, Mione.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. – respondió ella con voz temblorosa. _Toc, toc, toc_. Hermione gritó a la vez que Harry se ponía delante de su amiga de manera protectora, con su varita en la mano.

\- ¿Señor Potter? ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Estáis ahí? ¡Abrid la puerta! – exigió la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Sólo es McGonagall… - dijo respirando profundamente Harry, cruzó rápidamente la sala, abriendo el retrato de entrada.

\- Ya era hora. – resopló la profesora - ¿No me oíais llamar?

\- S-sí, – exhaló Hermione, intentando calmar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco – pero, ¿Por qué Leviculus no se ha abierto? – preguntó, mientras McGonagall le entregaba una vela a Harry.

\- Todos los retratos se han apagado. – dijo McGonagall, volviendo a resoplar – La tormenta les ha quitado el poder con el que funcionaban… ¡la peor tormenta, según Dumbledore, que ha asolado el castillo en cincuenta años!

\- Entonces, ¿se está asegurando de que estemos bien? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Sí y también necesito a la señorita Granger. Como Prefecta, es su deber venir conmigo y ayudarnos a revivir a los retratos, dándoles un poco de nuestra propia magia. Y por el momento, señor Potter, no vuelva a encender la chimenea, el profesor Dumbledore está preocupado de que las llamas puedan extenderse si el viento sopla adecuadamente. Señorita Granger, sígame.

\- Pero, ¿y qué pasa con Draco? – dijo Hermione, lanzando una nerviosa mirada por encima de su hombro a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio - ¡No puedo dejarlo así!

\- Estoy segura de que el señor Potter es muy capaz de cuidar del señor Malfoy durante unas horas. – Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Esperemos que no se despierte. – susurró Hermione y Harry asintió en acuerdo. Echándole una última y triste mirada a la puerta cerrada, siguió a McGonagall, dejando a Harry plantado en silencio en medio de la sala. Otro fuerte estallido de un trueno hizo que el suelo bajo los pies del moreno se sacudiera visiblemente.

\- Tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar esta noche. – murmuró mientras hacia el camino hacia su habitación.

Cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose su pijama pantalón rojo y camiseta dorada – siempre como un verdadero Gryffindor – Harry se arrastró bajo las mantas, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio de entre sus labios. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir…

Pero, con una sacudida, se sentó. Probablemente debería comprobar como estaba Draco… Hermione lo hubiera hecho. Gimoteando, se deslizó fuera de su cálida zona de descanso y caminó, despacio, por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Draco.

Abriendo la puerta, Harry se alegró al ver al niño acurrucado en su cama y se dio media vuelta. Después de echar varias miradas por encima de su hombro, vio los diminutos hombros de Draco temblorosos y se escuchaba un llanto ahogado apenas distinguible por encima del rugido de los truenos.

\- ¿Draco? – le llamó Harry tentativamente, entrando en la habitación y acercándose al Slytherin. En respuesta, Draco se acurrucó más haciéndose un ovillo, enterrándose bajo las mantas - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, los más suavemente posible.

Fue entonces, cuando el Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que la cascada también estaba apagada, otra víctima de la tormenta. La única luz que entraba en la habitación era la de los relámpagos a través de las ventanas, que iluminaba todo a intervalos.

\- ¡Quiero a Hermione! – gimoteó Draco, mirando a Harry con sus ojos plateados ensanchados. Explotó en una nueva ronda de sollozos, que aumentaron en intensidad cuando estalló un nuevo trueno.

\- Hey, hey, está bien. – le dijo Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama, posando su mano en el pequeño hombro de Draco.

Volvió a gemir, apretándose más contra el colchón y deshaciéndose de la mano de Harry. Un repentino flashback de esa misma tarde golpeó a Draco.

_ "__\- Realmente se preocupan por ti, Draco. No olvides eso. _

_\- ¿Incluso Harry? _

_\- Incluso Harry. – le dijo Ginny con firmeza – Los dos están haciendo lo que pueden para asegurarse de que seas feliz mientras estas aquí. Nadie hará nada para hacerte daño, ¿lo entiendes?"_

Con un gritito suave, Draco se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, los ojos del moreno se ensancharon de la sorpresa. Cautelosamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, meciéndole suavemente, sintiendo como el niño apretaba el agarre en su túnica.

\- No me gustan los truenos. – susurró Draco, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry – Ni la oscuridad… nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad.

\- Todo está bien. – murmuró Harry de vuelta, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza rubia – Yo también solía tener miedo de los truenos… pero no pueden hacerte daño… simplemente hacen mucho ruido.

\- No me dejes aquí. – sollozó Draco - ¡No quiero estar solo!

\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte. – le aseguró Harry – Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

\- ¡Pero no quiero dormirme! ¡Moriré!

\- ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso?

\- Porque Voldemort vendrá a matarme si cierro los ojos. – gimoteó Draco.

Harry casi retrocedió con horror. ¿Alguien aparte de Dumbledore y él diciendo el nombre del Señor Oscuro?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Draco? – le preguntó, sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral.

\- Mi padre dice que si soy malo a la hora de dormir, vendrá y me matará. – exclamó el niño – Dice que Voldemort sólo quiere a gente fuerte con él… y que no soy fuerte si lloro… y cada vez que hay tormenta y oscuridad, lloro… no quiero hacerlo… pero tengo miedo.

\- Pues el Señor Oscuro no te matará mientras estés conmigo, ¿entiendes? No dejaré que te haga daño.

\- Lo siento, Harry. – dijo Draco suavemente, con voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pensaba que me harías daño. – murmuró contra la camisa de Harry – Ginny me dijo que te preocupabas por mí… y me alegra haberla escuchado.

Sendas lágrimas picaban por salir de los ojos de Harry, pero parpadeó furiosamente, deshaciéndose de ellas.

\- Y Ginny tiene completamente razón… me preocupo por ti, mucho. Yo nunca, nunca, te haré daño o sentir miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo hago, te doy permiso para pegarme. ¿Trato hecho?

\- Pero yo no quiero pegarte. – dijo Draco, sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Es una simple precaución. – le aseguró Harry – Si te hace sentir mejor, en tu lugar, podría decírselo a Hermione y estoy seguro que estará encantada de pegarme por ti. - Draco se mordió el labio antes de dar un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Tendiéndole la mano, Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación? – sugirió – Allí la ventana no es tan grande y no verás tanto la tormenta.

El pequeño Slytherin murmuró un suave "sí" y Harry lo cogió entre sus brazos, como había visto a Hermione hacer tantas veces. Ahora comprendía porque su amiga prefería llevar a Draco en brazos, en vez de dejarlo caminar. Tenía un peso cálido y confortable que te hacía sentir bien interiormente.

Harry se metió en su cama, con Draco todavía en sus brazos, colocándolo bajo las mantas. La vela que McGonagall le había entregado estaba posada sobre la mesita de noche, proporcionando un pequeño resplandor en toda la habitación que de lo contrario estaría completamente a oscuras.

\- Todavía no quiero irme a dormir. – dijo el niño tercamente – Quiero a Hermione.

\- Ahora mismo no está aquí. – le contestó Harry – Volverá más tarde, esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde ha ido?

\- Tenía que ayudar con algunas cosas del castillo.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme despierto hasta que vuelva? ¿Por favor? – Harry suspiró.

\- Está bien.

Draco le dedicó una débil sonrisa y el moreno se la devolvió.

\- ¿Podemos leer un cuento? No quiero escuchar los truenos. – Draco alargó la mano para alcanzar un libro del estante de Harry y se lo entregó – Vi que Hermione lo había dejado aquí. – dijo, viendo la ceja arqueada de Harry preguntándose qué hacía allí un libro infantil.

\- El Gnomo y las tres Hadas. – leyó Harry el título en voz alta - ¿Preparado? – Draco se acurrucó más cerca de él en respuesta – Érase una vez, una familia de tres Hadas… La mamá hada, el papá y el hijo.

\- ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? – interrumpió Draco.

\- No lo dice… - Draco resopló y volvió a escuchar – Un día, decidieron ir al bosque a por unas bayas para la cena de esa noche. Mientras estaban fuera, un pequeño Gnomo, sigilosamente, llegó hasta su casa y entró.

\- ¿El Gnomo no debería haber llamado a la puerta? No es de buena educación irrumpir en una casa.

\- No parece muy amable… "¡Dios mío!" dijo el Gnomo "¡Mira estos deliciosos vasos llenos de zumo de calabaza! ¡Necesito probarlos!" En primer lugar, el Gnomo cogió el vaso más grande "¡Qué asco!" gritó, escupiendo el zumo "Está demasiado caliente" dijo, yendo a coger el vaso de tamaño mediano "¡Horrible! ¡Demasiado frío!" y entonces cogió el vaso más pequeño, dándole un gran sorbo. "¡Perfecto!"

\- No debería haber hecho eso. – dijo Draco, frunciéndole el ceño a las páginas del cuento – A mi padre y a mi madre no les gustaría que hubiera alguien en nuestra casa sin que lo supiéramos.

\- Es sólo una historia, Draco. – le dijo Harry, riendo – Sigamos con la lectura, ¿de acuerdo? – Draco asintió, acercándose más al libro mientras la varita de Harry iluminaba las páginas – "Tengo que sentarme" decidió el Gnomo. Entrando en una habitación que había al lado de la cocina, se sentó en el primer sillón de grandes brazos, "Demasiado blando" se dijo. Bajando del gran sillón, fue a sentarse en una mecedora, "Se mueve demasiado" se quejó. Después fue a acomodarse en la silla más pequeña y el Gnomo sonrió, "¡Esta es genial!"

\- Yo me hubiera quedado en la mecedora. – declaró Draco.

\- Para mí el gran sillón. – argumentó Harry – Pero si eso era lo que quería él lo dejaremos así… entonces el Gnomo soltó un sonoro bostezo, "Ahora necesito acostarme" decidió, bajándose de la sillita y haciendo el camino escaleras arriba. Tres camas estaban alineadas ante él. Escalando hasta la primera de ellas, el Gnomo, se hundió en el colchón, "¡Demasiado grande!" gritó. Bajando de ella como pudo, se subió en la siguiente cama, "Es muy dura… mi pobre espalda" gimoteó. Entonces, se dirigió hasta la más pequeña de las tres, "¡Esta me gusta!" dijo. En cuestión de segundos el Gnomo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Harry esperó por el comentario que soltaría Draco, sorprendiéndose cuando no escuchó ninguno. Bajó la mirada y sonrió, viendo al niño descansando profundamente, apoyado en su hombro.

\- Y todos vivieron felices para siempre. – finalizó, aunque no tenía ni idea si ese era el verdadero final del cuento.

Dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche, posó también sus gafas en la parte superior de la misma y dejó apoyada la cabeza de Draco, suavemente, sobre la almohada. Descansando también su cabeza, Harry le plantó un suave beso en la frente a Draco, el pequeño cada vez estaba más cerca de él, acurrucándose.

\- Te quiero, Draco. – susurró Harry, cerrando los ojos. En medio de la oscuridad, la vela brillaba, como una fuente de esperanza y consuelo para cuando fuera a ser necesitada.

Unas dos horas más tarde, Hermione entró en la sala común, mirándose los pies marchitados.

\- Estúpidos retratos. – se quejaba, caminando con paso inseguro hacia la habitación – No podían arreglarse ellos mismos… - de repente, se detuvo – Probablemente será mejor que vaya a ver a Draco. – decidió, dándose media vuelta, caminado hasta la habitación del Slytherin, varita en mano iluminando el camino.

Levantando la varita sobre su cabeza, dejó que la habitación se iluminara tenuemente, empezando ligeramente a entrar en pánico cuando descubrió la cama de Draco desocupada. Retirándose de la puerta, fue a toda prisa hasta la habitación de Harry y entró sin llamar, congelándose en seco.

Harry estaba acurrucado en la cama con un brazo colgando de un lado y el otro envuelto alrededor de Draco. El niño se acurrucaba contra su amigo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Aunque la chica estaba cansada, cogió la cámara de Harry de estante y tomó una foto, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No creo llegar de nuevo a mi habitación. – dijo bostezando. Empujando suavemente a Draco más cerca de Harry y a Harry más cerca del borde, Hermione se subió a la cama junto al pequeño y segundos más tarde ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Cuando Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró intercalado entre los dos Gryffindors sin poder moverse. La tormenta todavía rugía en el exterior, ahora también granizo era arrojado contra la ventana, además de la lluvia y el constante estruendo de los truenos.

Así que el niño estaba bastante contento de estar así. Se sentía a salvo y seguro entre sus dos tutores actuales, el aliento de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en la cara y Harry sosteniéndole holgadamente en un abrazo protector.

La vela seguía brillando, aunque le quedaba poco para extinguir su resplandor.

\- Por favor, no te apagues. – rogó Draco, observando el parpadeo de la llama. Sabía que aun tendría miedo a la oscuridad, incluso con Harry y Hermione cuidándolo.

\- ¿Draco? – murmuró Hermione adormilada, con los ojos medio abiertos - ¿Qué pasa?

En ese preciso momento, la vela decidió apagarse y Draco soltó un grito de terror, antes de sentir los brazos de Hermione envolverse a su alrededor poniéndolo en su regazo al tiempo que se sentaba.

\- Tiene miedo a la oscuridad. – se escuchó la voz suave de Harry seguida de un leve "lumos" – Y con la tormenta de fuera esta todo aún muy oscuro. – de repente, el legendario buscador se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba en su cama - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó con recelo.

\- Os encontré aquí anoche cuando llegué… y simplemente me quedé. – le contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros – La profesora McGonagall me dijo que cuando nos despertáramos, bajáramos al Gran Comedor. Dumbledore ha hechizado el techo para que se vea soleado y muy luminoso.

\- Entonces, vamos. – dijo Harry estirándose y echando a Hermione para poder vestirse, así que la chica cogió a Draco en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a su habitación con la luz de su varita. Unos minutos después, todos se reunieron en la sala común, Draco estaba montado sobre la cadera de Hermione, con sus manitas agarradas fuertemente de su túnica.

Los dos únicos puntos de luz que les guiaban hacia el Gran Comedor, era el de sus varitas, los dos alargaban el brazo en toda su extensión. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Estaba como Hermione había dicho. El techo era de un tono amarillo brillante, por lo que efectivamente, todo el Comedor estaba iluminado. Los estudiantes caminaban tranquilamente, hablando en voz baja y cogiendo comida de una gran mesa buffet que había en la parte delantera del comedor.

\- Hey, chicos. – les saludó Ginny, mientras se acercaba al trío – Un tiempo horrible, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué suenas tan contenta? – gruñó Harry, sintiéndose de bastante mal humor.

\- ¡Adoro las tormentas! – dijo riendo la pequeña de los Weasley – Además, con este tiempo y todas las luces apagándose, ¡es casi imposible mantener las clases! ¿Por qué no vais a por el desayuno? ¡Parecéis estar hambrientos!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a la mesa del desayuno, donde los estudiantes se empujaban unos a otros y en general era un desastre.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte con Draco, mientras Harry y yo vamos a buscarlo? No quiero que reciba ningún golpe.

\- Claro. – accedió Ginny, cogiendo a Draco de los brazos de Hermione. Se fueron a un rincón del Comedor y lo sentó, tomando asiento junto a él en el suelo. Pero tan pronto se sentó, Draco se puso en pie, sentándose en su regazo con una sonrisa.

\- Tenías razón, Ginny. – le murmuró – Harry es muy amable.

\- Claro que sí. – le contestó está sonriendo.

\- ¿Es por eso que te gusta?

\- ¡No me gusta! – exclamó la pelirroja, con un rubor subiendo a sus mejillas – Harry es un amigo, nada más.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste ayer. – observó el niño – Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?

\- Nadie. – dijo acaloradamente, apartando la cara de Draco.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta Harry? – insistió el Slytherin, no queriendo renunciar aun.

\- ¡Me gusta Harry! – exclamó exasperada - ¡Pero no de la manera que tú quieres que sea!

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que has dicho? – preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

\- ¡ME GUSTA HARRY! – gritó, dejando a todo el comedor en un creciente silencio - ¿Acabo de gritar eso? – susurró, con la cara volviéndose del color de su pelo – Por favor, dime que no acabo de decir eso.

\- Lo has hecho, pero si no te gusta, entonces no deberías molestarte, ¿verdad?

\- Que alguien me mate. – murmuró, mientras la gente seguía mirándoles.

\- ¿Realmente quieres morir? – le preguntó Draco, muy alarmado.

\- Sí.

\- No has querido decir eso.

\- Sí he querido.

\- No.

\- Sí he querido.

\- Sí has querido.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Has picado! – le dijo Draco, riendo felizmente - ¡Eh, mira! ¡Harry y Hermione vienen hacia aquí!

Ginny gimió, cubriéndose la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?

\- ¿Ginny? – le preguntó Harry, arrodillándose al lado de la chica, mientras Draco se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás alegremente - ¿Ginny?

\- Le gustas. – informó Draco, completamente serio.

\- Como amigo. – susurró Ginny, manteniendo la vista baja.

\- Nah, nah. – se opuso Draco – Te gusta, como él.

Harry miraba la escena con confusión, en cuanto Draco y Ginny comenzaron a discutir y unos "si lo haces" y otros "no lo hago" volaban entre los dos.

\- No tienes que mentir, Ginny. – le regañó Draco, sacudiendo su dedo índice delante de la pelirroja – No es de buena educación.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? – gruñó Ginny, empujando a Draco de su regazo. La sonrisa del Slytherin se ensanchó, cuando Ginny agarró a Harry por la corbata dejando la cara de este a la altura de la de ella.

Respirando profundamente, apretó sus labios contra los de Harry, mientras Draco reía de pura alegría.

* * *

**A que a sido genial? En este cap adoro a Harry, tan tierno... (L)**

**Bueno xiquis espero que hayas disfrutado del cap. Voy a contestar a los reviews como si fuera superman o algo ;)**

**Besacos**

**Contestación reviews:**

**Guest:** Yo ahora mismo estoy estudiando Educación Infantil y la verdad me da miedo encontrarme a Terrys o Pansys... xDDD Aunque si ves el programa ese de supernany o algo así... dan más miedo que Pansy algunos... jajaja en fin espero que hayas disfrutado del cap, es super tiernoo! Besazos!

**Alona:** Wolas cielo! Si ya me imaginé que estarías hasta arriba de trabajo... espero que lo estés sobrellevando lo mejor que se puede... xD y lo intento, pero a veces me saturo... como hoy... y Siii han pasado muchas cosas... cada día dan más miedo Pany y Terry, de verdad que te hace pensar eso de querer procrear xDDD Espero que el cap de hoy te guste, es tan tiernooo..(L) Besazos guapsisisma y que la lectura te sea leve... yo te acompaño en el sentimiento ya que ahora me toca ponerme a redactar..(L)

**SALESIA:** JOOO Espero que te pongas buenaa pronto! Yo hace como años que no tengo ni la gripe.. ni un triste resfriado... la verdad que mejor poruqe la ultima vez que me puse mala fue por unas anginas y casi muero... vale, es una exageración, pero es que yo creo que muero cuando me sube la fiebre por encima de los 39º JAJAJAJ soy una DramaQueen de mucho cuidado... xDD Hoy no puedo responderte a todas tus cuestiones poruqe me tengo que ir pitando, pero en cuanto a lo de Dumbledore, creo que tienes razón, lo está mirando y viendo lo que podría haber sido si no huiera sido por Lucius y el rechazo en general que sufren las serpientes que obviamente se defienden... pero bueno... supongo que de errores se aprende y que si hubiera sido así estoy segura de que a Dumbledore no le volvería a pasar... En fin guapsisima siento no poder contestarte a todo... Espero que disfrutes del cap, a mi me encanta es tan tiernnoo(L) Besazos princesaa!


	8. Prophecies, New and Old

**Wolas corazones!**

**Tengo que deciros que a partir del lunes, tendré qeu subir un día si y otro no, porque tengo que hacer una practica para mi curso y estoy bastante saturada... lo siento xiquiss, pero bueno tampoco es tanto ;) Y que ganas e que llegue junio JOOOO... **

**En fin, disfrutad del cap amoress!**

**Aviso: ya no quedan muchos caps para cambiar de niñOO, se admiten apuestas ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 -** **Prophecies; New and Old (Profecías; nuevas y antiguas)**

Ginny, soltó a Harry, sentándose en cuclillas, mirando al aturdido chico esperando una reacción, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y el orgullo. Harry miró a la pelirroja, con sus ojos esmeralda refulgiendo con picardía. Sin previo aviso, acercó a Ginny hacia él atrapándola en otro beso, esta vez la pelirroja abrió los ojos exageradamente. Finalmente, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Poco a poco unos aplausos empezaron a surgir por el comedor, hasta convertirse en vítores y estruendosos aplausos, creciendo por todo el lugar. Dos minutos después, el beso aún seguía y mientras aplaudían, Draco se aclaró la garganta en brazos de Hermione.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó Snape llegando a grandes zancadas hasta los jóvenes que se besaban, con su normalmente plácido rostro, crispado en una mueca - ¡Veinte punto menos para Gryffindor por comportamiento inadecuado!

\- Pero tío Sev. – protestó Draco, agarrando la túnica del Jefe de la casa de Slytherin – Yo hice que Ginny hiciera eso… castígame a mí.

El Comedor, que se había quedado bastante silencioso debido al estallido de Snape, se quedó especialmente en calma al escuchar las palabras de Draco. ¿Snape castigar a su ahijado? No era posible. Con los dientes apretados Snape murmuró:

\- Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por nada. – con un rápido movimiento de su túnica, se alejó encaminándose hacia las puertas del comedor, adentrándose en la oscuridad del resto del castillo.

Draco fue atraído en un gigantesco abrazo por Ginny, exprimiéndole como a un oso de peluche.

\- ¡Eres la cosa más dulce que he visto nunca! – exclamó la pelirroja, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Y es mío! – canturreó Hermione, sacando a Draco de los brazos de Ginny y abrazándolo a ella - ¡Todo mío! - después de pensarlo un segundo, volvió a dejar a Draco en los brazos de Ginny – Harry ponte para sacarte una foto con ellos y dale un beso a Ginny. – le ordenó, sacando su cámara – Necesito una foto de esto.

Harry se movió un poco, acercándose junto a su nueva novia y Draco sentado en el regazo de Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Inclinándose, Harry besó la mejilla de la pelirroja y Hermione tomó la fotografía, junto a todo el resto del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA, HARRY? – exigió gritando Ron, atravesando el Gran Comedor, con un gran vendaje alrededor de su mano.

\- ¿No lo sabes, Ron? – sonrió Ginny – Ahora somos pareja. – la boca del pelirrojo se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que Hermione empujó suavemente su barbilla, manteniéndola cerrada - ¿Ah, sí, tu mano está mejor?

Ron asintió, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana pequeña y a su mejor amigo. Caminando lentamente hacia Harry, haciéndole un gesto para que se pusiera en pie y el moreno lo hizo.

\- Si alguna vez le haces algo a mi hermana, tendrás serios problemas. ¿Queda claro?

\- Cristalino. – le contestó Harry, con la cara muy seria – Me comprometo a nunca hacer nada para hacerle daño a Ginny… te doy mi palabra.

\- Bien. – ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, antes de darse la mano, con sus caras iluminadas por una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió, el vínculo hermano-hermana era muy dulce en su opinión. Ginny se sonrojó, sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

\- ¿Podemos desayunar ya? – gimoteó Draco, todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas y el resto de estudiantes retomó sus conversaciones.

\- Por supuesto. – le dijo Hermione. Le entregó una bandeja a Draco, todavía sentado cómodamente en el regazo de Ginny y la castaña se sentó junto a su amiga – Entonces, ¿Qué se siente al tener una pareja oficial? – preguntó, dándole un codazo a Ginny.

\- No muy diferente. – admitió la pelirroja – Sólo que ahora supongo que podemos besarnos y esas cosas… pero como siempre me ha gustado supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a ello.

\- Tiene sentido. – dijo Hermione - ¿De verdad crees que no tendremos clase?

\- Probablemente, pero entonces…

\- ¡Atención estudiantes! – exclamó Dumbledore desde el frete del Comedor – Ah, gracias. – dijo en cuanto se hizo el silencio – Actualmente, tenemos algunos profesores poniendo varios hechizos alrededor del colegio para que las clases continúen normalmente durante el día. – el anuncio fue recibido con varios gemidos de frustración y alguna que otra maldición – Por favor, terminad el desayuno y dirigiros a vuestra primera clase. Gracias.

\- ¿Y adivina que clase es? – Harry le sonrió burlonamente a Hermione – Adivinación.

Hermione se agarró a uno de los pilares de mármol del comedor, mirando a Harry.

\- Nunca me llevarás. – declaró solemnemente, mientras sus ojos ardían con determinación.

\- Mira. – Harry sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, tirando hacia atrás. La castaña simplemente se aferró aún más a la columna, antes de patear firmemente a Harry en el estómago. El chico la soltó al instante, agarrándose el estómago.

\- ¡Ese es el mismo sitio donde me pateó Pansy! – jadeó, doblándose de dolor.

\- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Estás bien? - dejando de lado de columna, Hermione se arrodillo junto a Harry, sólo para ser lanzada por encima del hombro del Gryffindor, mientras este se reía maliciosamente - ¡BÁJAME! – gritó la castaña, cuando Harry se puso en pie, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de las piernas de ella para evitar que le pateara - ¡AHORA MISMO, HARRY POTTER!

Harry, ignorando a Hermione, empezó a salir del comedor, ahora había antorchas iluminando los pasillos. Draco se revolvió del regazo de Ginny, trotando detrás de la pareja, inteligentemente manteniéndose fuera del alcance de los puños de Hermione que estaban arremetiendo contra todo.

\- ¿Por qué Hermione está gritando? – le preguntó Draco a Harry.

\- ¡PORQUE! – chilló Hermione - ¡HERMIONE NO QUIERE IR A ADIVINACIÓN! ¡LO ODIA! – varios estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo se detuvieron, mirando el arrebato para nada normal en la bruja - ¡LA ADIVINACION PUEDE IRSE A LA MIERDA! ¡A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAA!

\- _Silencio_. – murmuró Harry, dejando a Hermione silenciada por mal vocabulario. Eso hizo cabrear más a la Gryffindor, que empezó a golpear con fuerza la espina dorsal de Harry, todavía gritando.

\- Creo que está enfadada contigo. – observó Draco - ¿No deberías quitarle ese hechizo?

\- ¿Y perder el oído? No, gracias.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Harry permaneció en silencio, poniendo todas sus energías en subir todo el camino hasta la Torre Norte con Hermione en brazos.

\- Sólo… nos quedan trescientos escalones… para llegar. – jadeó Harry, haciendo una pausa en un hueco en la escalera.

\- ¿Por qué no levitas a Hermione? – le preguntó Draco - ¿No sería más fácil?

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y la cabeza de Hermione a Draco, de nuevo a Hermione y después suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? – dijo pronunciando el hechizo, la castaña salió flotando de su hombro y se quedó suspendida en el aire, golpeando airadamente. Alteró el hechizo para que Hermione le siguiera y comenzó a subir las escaleras, brincando a cada paso.

Llegaron arriba dos segundos después, la trampilla estaba abierta y la escalera bajada.

\- ¿Tenemos que subir por ahí? – dijo Draco, tragando saliva. Mirando con temor el espacio oscuro.

\- Todo irá bien. – le aseguró Harry, cogiendo a Draco y subiéndolo a la escalera, Hermione se alzó detrás de él.

El aula estaba igual que siempre… incienso quemándose sobre el fuego haciendo el ambiente de la clase pegajoso, pufs rojos y pequeñas sillas colocadas alrededor de mesas circulares y en las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas de un terciopelo estirado.

\- ¡Ajá! – Draco pegó un suave grito, hundiendo el rostro en la camisa de Harry, mientras la profesora salía de las sombras que creaban las llamas. Vestía una brillante túnica purpura con un chal de gasa verde, su habitual variedad de pulseras y collares adornaban su cuerpo huesudo.

\- Hola, profesora. – le saludó Harry, quitando el hechizo silenciador de Hermione, que ahora flotaba detrás de él en un extraño silencio, fulminando a Trelawney con la mirada – Es… ehm… agradable verla de nuevo.

\- Lo mismo digo, querido. – dijo la profesora, inclinándose un poco y posando su mano en la mejilla de Harry – Hace un día demasiado frío… ¿una coincidencia de la alineación de Marte, tal vez? – comentó, abriendo un libro y empezando a hojearlo, mientras Harry colocaba a Draco en el regazo de Hermione - Mi querido muchacho. – murmuró - ¡Dentro de poco caerás muy enfermo y morirás!

Hermione resopló al tiempo que los ojos de Draco se abrían con horror.

\- ¡Harry, vas a morir! ¡No puede ser! – Draco, repentinamente se echó a llorar, aferrándose a Hermione que si era posible, fulminaba con más fuerza a Trelawney.

\- ¡Mire lo que ha conseguido! ¡No diga ese tipo de cosas en torno a Draco!

\- Pero es la verdad. Mi ojo interior lo ve así. ¡Y es mi deber decir la verdad tal como la veo!

Después de eso, varios estudiantes más llegaban para presenciar el sollozo de Draco y a la profesora Trelawney anunciando la muerte de Harry, por segunda vez.

\- Por favor, profesora. – le suplicó Lavender, entrando con Terry en su cadera – No deje que los niños escuchen eso… son demasiado jóvenes para los horrores que un día deban afrontar.

Trelawney parpadeó, como si fuera la primera vez que notaba que había estudiantes más jóvenes en su aula, todos mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos debido al llanto de Draco, todavía aferrado a la túnica de Hermione.

\- Tiene razón, señorita Brown. Por favor, que todo el mundo tome asiento para poder empezar a explorar el interior de las profundidades de los patrones de los rayos.

Toda la clase se replegó en las pequeñas y blanditas sillas, esperando que la profesora continuara, Hermione suspiró con impaciencia y empezó a tamborilear las uñas sobre la superficie de la mesa. Sólo porque había decidido quedarse no significaba que tuviera que ser agradable.

\- Antes de empezar, me gustaría daros la bienvenida a todos a un nuevo maravilloso año de Adivinación. – comenzó la profesora Trelawney mirando a todos sus alumnos por encima de la montura de sus gigantescas gafas – Estoy bastante segura de que todos – miró fijamente a Hermione – aprenderéis y posiblemente disfrutaréis de las maravillas del misterioso mundo del Ojo Interior. – Lavender y Parvati prestaban toda su atención a la profesora, dejando a Ron con el pequeño Terry, el cual enseñaba todos sus dientes sonriéndole a su actual tutor.

\- Hoy es un día perfecto para leer los rayos. – continuó Trelawney, moviéndose a través del aula para abrir las cortinas – Sacad vuestro libro "Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro" y abridlo por la sección sobre "Patrones de los rayos".

El roce de papeles y el volteó de páginas era lo único que se escuchó durante varios segundos, hasta que un gran trueno resonó en la clase. Draco gritó, enterrando su cabeza de nuevo en la túnica de Hermione.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de los truenos, pequeño? – dijo Trelawney, caminando lentamente hacia un lloroso Draco y posando ligeramente su mano en el pequeño hombro del niño. Draco gimió, hundiéndose más contra Hermione – Dicen, que aquellos que temen a los truenos llegaran a ser grandes – susurró con la voz brumosa y la boca pegada a la oreja del niño – Tendrán poder, riquezas, sus deseos se cumplirán… pero tendrán que pagar un precio. La grandeza es poderosa… pero sin embargo, el poder siempre tiene un precio… piensa en ello… sólo tú puedes cambiar tu destino.

\- Como iba diciendo. – continuó Trelawney, con voz normal – Estudiad los patrones de los rayos y cotejadlos con los del libro. Escribid un resumen con la información que obtengáis y los recogeré al finalizar la clase, así que aseguraos de hacerlo bien. Al menos necesitáis tres.

Dicho eso, la profesora regresó de nuevo hacia su escritorio, sentándose en el sillón y mirando una bola de cristal, mientras de vez en cuando suspiraba mirando a Harry para después volver su atención a dicha bola.

\- ¿Qué quería decir esa mujer? – sollozó Draco; relajándose ligeramente al darse cuenta de que la profesora ya no estaba a su lado.

\- Sólo decía incoherencias. – le dijo Hermione – No hagas caso a ni una palabra de lo que diga… un fraude, eso es lo que es esa mujer.

Draco se quedó extrañamente callado el resto de la clase, dejando escapar algún que otro grito cuando un trueno se alzaba entre las paredes del aula, pero en general se contentaba con estar sentado en el regazo de Hermione mientras la observaba esbozar con rabia el patrón de los rayos en el pergamino.

\- Esto no es nada bueno. – murmuró Harry observando su pergamino – Si ese viejo murciélago ve esto, le daré nuevas formas de predecir mi muerte.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, arrebatándole el pergamino.

\- Éste, - dijo Harry señalando una de las figuras – significa que la destrucción está por llegar. El segundo habla de una atroz plaga y el tercero dice algo sobre las llamas del infierno… ¿Por qué siempre tengo tan malos augurios?

\- Porque eres tú. – río Hermione, ignorando las airadas miradas de Lavender y Parvati cuando su risa había interrumpido su concentración – Los míos no están tan mal. – dijo con voz más suave – Tendré una mina de oro llena de riquezas, me advierte de una caída por las escaleras y que caeré en el amor más inesperado.

\- ¿Una caída por las escaleras? – repitió Harry – Será mejor que de ahora en adelante tengas cuidado con todas las escaleras antes de abalanzarte sobre ellas. – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

\- ¿Tú también estas enamorada? – preguntó Draco elevando la voz, mirando con curiosidad el pergamino de Hermione. Los Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas por encima de la mesa, Harry sonriendo y los ojos de Hermione ensanchados.

\- ¿No creerás qué…

\- Oh sí, Hermione. Lo hago. – dijo Harry mirando al Slytherin que ahora hacia garabatos en el pergamino de Hermione con una pluma – Definitivamente sería inesperado.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Eso es estúpido, Harry. Y además, esto es una tontería, de todas maneras.

\- Lo que dijo sobre los truenos no era una tontería. – susurró Harry, queriendo que Draco no le oyera.

\- Explícate, Harry. – le dijo Hermione entre dientes.

\- Poder, deseos cumplidos… sin embargo, tiene un precio. ¿Puedes pensar en una manera que alguien podría ser así de poderoso?

\- ¿Estudiando?

Harry suspiró.

\- Piensa un poco más, Hermione. Artes Oscuras… ese tipo de poder.

\- Un mortífago. – susurró con sorpresa, mirando a Draco, que seguía ocupado garabateando.

\- Ellos tienen todo el poder que puedan desear. – susurró Harry – Y tiene un precio… eterno sirviente de Voldemort hasta la muerte. Quiero decir, ¡mira a Snape! Está atrapado en eso.

\- Sólo es una coincidencia, Harry. ¡Esto no es verdad! Lo único que ha dicho de cierto fue en tercer año, cuando habló de… de… - la voz de Hermione se desvaneció al ver la expresión desolada que había invadido los ojos de Harry – Lo siento… no quería evocar esos recuerdos. – dijo en voz baja – Sé que todavía duele. – Harry asintió brevemente, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en las comisuras de sus ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¡Mirad! – dijo Draco feliz, enseñándoles su dibujo - ¡Somos nosotros! – había tres figuras dibujadas sobre el pergamino, una más pequeña en el centro y dos más altas a los lados – Está eres tú, Hermione. – explicó, señalando la figura que tenía dibujada una falda, el pelo largo y las pestañas exageradamente largas - ¡Y esté es Harry! – dibujada desordenadamente sobre la cabeza de la siguiente figura estaba la famosa cicatriz del chico, además de llevar pantalones largos - ¡Y este yo! – la figuraba del centro tomaba de la mano a cada Gryffindor, con una sonrisa en todas sus caras.

\- ¡Es maravilloso, Draco! – le felicitó Hermione, dándole al pequeño un abrazo – Tendremos que colgarlo en la sala común, ¿no crees?

-Sí. ¡Quiero recordar esto siempre! ¿Podre… llevármelo a casa cuando tenga que irme?

\- Por supuesto… - le dijo Hermione, volviendo a envolverlo en un repentino abrazo – pero nunca dejaré que te vayas. – dije contra su pelo, demasiado suave para que Draco lo escuchara.

Un timbre resonó en la esquina del aula.

\- La clase ha terminado. – anunció Trelawney – Por favor, dejad el trabajo sobre la mesa y continuad con vuestras tareas de hoy. – Hermione cogió a Draco en brazos, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia las escaleras mientras Harry, dejaba ambos trabajos sobre la mesa de la profesora y los siguió.

Mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente clase, - Transformaciones – las antorchas de todo el pasillo se apagaron y los estudiantes que allí había gritaron, Draco entre ellos. Rápidamente, Harry sacó su varita conjurando un "_Lumos_" haciendo que un suave resplandor destacara entre la negrura, mientras otros lentamente siguieron su ejemplo.

\- Ya está, ya está.- le consolaba Hermione, frotando su mano en suaves círculos sobre su pequeña espalda - ¿Ves? Todo está bien… ya no está oscuro.

\- Pensaba que Dumbledore había dicho que habían arreglado esto para que pudiéramos tener clase. – gruñó Harry – Será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia Transformaciones… McGonagall podría saber algo.

Cuando el trío llego al aula de Transformaciones, McGonagall estaba encendiendo unas velas en su escritorio.

\- Por favor, tomad asiento. – indicó – Tengo un anuncio que dar del profesor Dumbledore una vez estéis todo dentro.

Durante los próximos minutos, todos los estudiantes fueron entrando sin esa charla que normalmente les acompañaba y mirando por encima de sus hombros hacia la oscuridad, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento un monstruo les asaltara.

\- Al parecer, - empezó McGonagall – hoy ya no tendremos más clases. Nos han informado que la tormenta es demasiado potente para sostener durante más tiempo nuestros hechizos de previsión del tiempo, por favor, volved a vuestras actuales salas comunes. Los elfos domésticos os traerán la comida y la cena. Os pido que no dejéis la sala común. Si lo hacéis se os quitaran puntos y estaréis castigados. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

\- Sí, profesora McGonagall. – corearon los alumnos.

\- Bien. Como deberes, quiero que leáis el capítulo uno del libro "De Magdalena a Mangosta" y contestad a las preguntas que hay debajo de la lectura. Podéis marchaos.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Harry dando un puñetazo al aire - ¡Libres el resto del día!

\- Vamos. – le dijo Hermione riendo y tirando del eufórico Harry detrás de ella. Llegaron al interior de su sala común un poco más tarde, con la bienvenida de un alegre y crepitante fuego en la chimenea.

\- ¿Volverá a irse la luz? – gimoteó Draco, aferrándose firmemente a Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Si lo hace Harry y yo tenemos nuestras varitas. – le aseguró – Voy a empezar a hacer mis deberes… y los de Harry. – dijo suspirando, mientras el niño le empujaba suavemente el libro - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Harry un rato, Draco?

Draco asintió alegremente, subiéndose al regazo de Harry en una de las sillas en la que estaba sentado.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando? – le preguntó, observando el libro que Harry hojeaba - ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?

\- Es mi álbum de fotos. – le contestó Harry con una triste sonrisa – Estas dos personas son mis padres… y ese soy yo.

\- Me gusta el color de pelo de tu madre… a mí también me gustaría tenerlo rojo. – se escuchó a Hermione bufar desde detrás del libro de texto - ¿Puedo conocerla?

\- Ella está muerta.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Draco.

\- Realmente no la conocí… no tienes nada que lamentar.

Draco pasó la página del álbum.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – dijo, señalando con su dedo a un hombre con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily y el otro alrededor de James, con el pelo negro atado en su nuca y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Mi padrino. – dijo Harry con rigidez, pasando de página rápidamente.

\- ¿También murió? – Harry miró al niño con perplejidad, preguntándose cómo lo sabía - Está en tus ojos. – se explicó Draco – Están tristes… no brillantes como antes… ¿le echas de menos?

\- Mucho. – suspiró Harry, dejando caer los hombros.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

\- El año pasado… Voldemort me engañó para entrar en el ministerio… mi padrino vino a ayudarme y él… él se cayó a través de un velo y desapareció.

\- ¿Un velo? ¿Por qué simplemente no sale?

\- Ese velo le llevó a alguna parte… y nunca volverá. – dijo al tiempo que una solitaria lagrima caía sobre la imagen en movimiento de Sirius, porque el libro había vuelto a la página anterior. Varias lagrimas más cayeron, mientras Harry estaba allí sentado, con un brazo abrazando a Draco y con la otra mano aferrado al álbum, las gotas que caían de sus ojos empapaban las paginas abiertas – Y todo fue culpa mía. – susurró entrecortadamente – todo es mi culpa…

Hermione se levantó rápidamente del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia Harry y pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Nada de eso fue culpa tuya, Harry… tú no pediste que te marcaran con esa cicatriz, ni la fama… nada es culpa tuya.

\- Pero si hubiera aprendido suficiente Oclumancia, entonces, nada de eso hubiera pasado… nada de eso. ¡Y ni siquiera necesitábamos la maldita profecía! ¡Dumbledore ya la sabía!

\- ¿Qué el qué? – dijo Hermione abriendo la boca y posando la palma de su mano abierta delante - ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

\- Sólo era una maldita copia… Dumbledore tenía la real en su Pensadero. Trelawney se la dijo cuando era más joven. Básicamente dice que sólo uno de los dos puede vivir y el otro tiene que morir. ¡Lo sabía y no se molestó en decírmelo!

\- Probablemente tenía sus razones…

\- Esa no es excusa. Me afectaba personalmente… tenía derecho a saberlo.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Draco, completamente confundido.

\- De nada. – dijo Hermione con firmeza, tirando del álbum de foto de las manos de Harry y dejándolo sobre la mesa – No pensemos ahora en eso…

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Harry, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras se quitaba las gafas y se secaba los ojos – Vamos todo a leer un cuento juntos.

Y eso fue lo que los tres hicieron el resto del día; leer historias, comieron la deliciosa comida que les habían traído los elfos domésticos, – después de todo, ¿quién podría resistirse a un buen plato de calamar cocido al vapor? – le enseñaron a Draco cómo jugar al ajedrez y simplemente tumbados en el sofá, satisfechos de poder estar así.

\- Estoy cansado. – dijo Draco bostezando - ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? – actualmente estaba usando la pierna de Harry como almohada y se acurrucó como un gato – Mi habitación está muy oscura…

En respuesta, Hermione conjuró una manta colocándola sobre Draco y arropándolo.

\- Buenas noches, Draco. – le susurró, plantándole un suave beso en la frente. Harry hizo lo mismo y segundos después Draco ya había caído dormido.

Hermione suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por el sedoso pelo rubio del niño, con una clara adoración en sus ojos. Cuando levantó la vista, Harry le estaba acusando con la mirada.

\- Te lo dije. – le dijo Harry sonriendo – El patrón de tu rayo estaba en lo cierto.

\- Que va. – protestó Hermione – Simplemente creo que es dulce… cuando vuelva a ser mayor probablemente será el mismo idiota que conocíamos.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Sí.

\- Pues no lo hagas… ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo Dumbledore? Lo recordaran todo de esta etapa. ¿No crees que podría cambiar, aunque fuera un poco?

\- Probablemente… ¡pero eso no significa que vaya a caer enamorada de él! – exclamó, levantando sus manos al aire – Tal vez, podríamos ser amigos, ¿pero enamorarnos? ¡Es una locura!

\- No sé, Mione. Hay algo especial en él… quiero decir, ¡mira lo que le hizo hacer a Ginny! Si ahora es así, ¿no significa que debería haber algo de todo esto después? Realmente te adora… no me extrañaría que acabarías enamorados.

\- ¿Y estarías de acuerdo con eso? – le preguntó Hermione riendo – Todo lo que siempre has querido es matarlo, ¿y ahora quieres que empiece a gustarme?

\- Bueno, no es Malfoy.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es?

\- Draco.

…

\- Va, Mione. Vamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos una gran cantidad de clases.

Hermione se acurrucó en el sofá, mientras Harry se inclinaba para atrás, sin querer despertar al Slytherin. Unos minutos después, la sala común estaba en completo silencio, todos se habían quedado dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, aterrizando directamente en la cara de Harry. Con un gemido se sentó, estirando la mano para ponerse las gafas. En ese momento Draco se despertaba también, saliendo corriendo hacia la ventana.

\- ¡Hoy no está lloviendo! – exclamó alegremente. Corriendo de nuevo hacia el sofá, trepó sobre el estómago de Hermione y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos - ¡Despierta Hermione! ¡Despierta!

\- Estoy… despierta. – resolló la chica – Sólo… baja… de encima. – obedientemente, Draco saltó hacia el suelo - ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

\- _GGRRRROOOAAAARRRR. _– los tres se giraron apresurándose hacia la ventana, viendo a Hagrid sosteniendo unas gruesas cadenas de metal y tirando de ellas, el otro extremo de la cadena no era visible. Hermione palideció.

\- Nos van a devorar.

* * *

**Esta cap también me encanta! Son todos tan adorablesss...(L)**

**Que tengáis un buen díaa!**

**Besos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** Espero que ya estés mejor carii! Si no te mando un cálido abrazo y verás como mañana ya estas mejor :D y espero que tampoco se te acumule mucho trabajo, que si no después te dará un derrame cerebral o algo.. xD Sii el cap de ayer era de Draco y Harry y fue perfecto, como adore esa tormentaa.. tan monos (L) Y si Draco es un pillín ajajajaj anda que no sabe manipular el tío, todo hay que decir que los Weasley son demasiado impulsivos así que no era muy difícil sacarla de quicio ajajajaj y como has visto Hermione ha sacado una fotito aunque no del beso, pero si del momento ;) JAJAJAJAJ Siii nada mejor anti sexo que una buena dosis de Pansy xDDD menuda perlita de niña ;) Si hubiera sido genial tener una foto de los tres, aunque no se si a Ginny le hubiera echo tanta gracia.. xDD pero bueno sabemos que ahí no hay amor para nada... sólo u fuerte cariño (L) Sii ahora Draco sabe que allí no hace faltan las fachadaas y que puede ser como él es aparte de que entre ellos se protegen :D como los amoo (L) Espero que te guste el cap de hoy! y nos vemos mañanaaa, Besazoss (L)


	9. Hermione was rigth! – Like always –

**Wolas xiquiss!**

**Hoy no voy a poder contestaros a los reviews T-T, ahora tengo que acompañar a mi prima al medico, nada una revisión rutinaria, pero después tenemos que ir a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga que mañana es su cumple :D así que hoy no tengo tiempo tampoco... estrés, estrés, estrés... **

**Os voy a dedicar este cap a todos los que ayer me escribieron un review (compensacion...)**

**Así que especial dedicatoria a: _*miaumiaulogic* *The Lady Annabelle* *rimasonante* *Guest* *Aleksast* *Sardes333* *kaoru-uchiha* *lucia* *Chiaki Suzuki* *LaChicaRiddle* *guiguita* *Eyanes* *Alejandra Diaz* *SALESIA* _**

**Y por supuesto para todos aquellos lectores en las sombras.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y espero que tengáis un fantástico viernes!**

**Besazos!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Hermione was rigth! – Like always – (¡Hermione tiene razón! – Cómo siempre -) **

\- ¿Qué habrá en el otro extremo de esa cadena? – preguntó Harry con nerviosísimo, mirando hacia el Bosque Prohibido, desde donde saía la cadena que arrastraba Hagrid y la envolvió entrono a una gigantesca estaca de metal que había justo en el suelo de al lado de su cabaña – Hoy no tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí que tenemos. – le contestó Hermione asustada, atrayendo el cuerpo de Draco hacia el suyo – Pero cualquier cosa que haya traído Hagrid ha tenido que estar aprobada antes por Dumbledore… ¿no? ¿Verdad, Harry?

\- Nunca se sabe con Hagrid. – murmuró Harry viendo como el semi-gigante acabada de envolver la cadena en la estaca y entraba en su cabaña, con una gran sonrisa en su boca – Lo que haya en el otro extremo de esa cadena seguro que no suena demasiado amable.

\- ¿De verdad nos van a comer? – lloriqueó Draco, mirando temerosamente a Hermione.

\- Sólo estaba bromeando. – le aseguró la chica, aunque ni ella estuviera muy segura de si eso era cierto. En el fondo sabía que Hagrid era una maravillosa persona, que nunca había tenido la intención de traer nada peligroso a sus clases… pero su definición de peligroso distaba mucho de la de los demás.

\- Vamos y mantendremos la esperanza de que Hagrid sabe lo que está haciendo. – suspiró Harry, dejando de lado la ventana y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Hermione asintió en acuerdo con él y después de dejar a Draco en su habitación, se fue a la suya propia, para vestirse y hacerse una coleta alta desenfadad en la parte superior de su cabeza. Si iban a tratar con algo peligroso, quería tener toda la visión posible… no iba a dejar que su incontrolable pelo le causara un accidente.

Echándose un último vistazo en el espejo, Hermione se dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se dirigió hacia la salida tambaleándose ligeramente, mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro. Harry estaba de pie en medio de la puerta de Draco, con el niño a su lado, vestido con sus normalmente ropas negras.

\- Realmente debería conseguirte algo más de ropa, Draco. – le anunció – Todos los días vas vestido completamente de negro.

\- Pero es todo lo que tengo en mi baúl. – le contestó de mala cara – No es culpa mía.

\- Bueno, hay una excursión a Hogsmeade dentro de dos días. – les informó Harry, mientras caminaban por el pasillo del castillo dirigiéndose a desayunar. A un lado del comedor había un gran cartel de color naranja brillante el cual rezaba "Hogsmeade" en letras mayúsculas – Tal vez, podamos ir.

\- Eso sería perfecto. – exclamó Hermione, aplaudiendo - ¡Podemos comprarte un sombrero de borla! ¡Y unos guantes rojos!

\- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para empezar a comprar ropa de invierno? – le preguntó Harry, aunque Hermione hizo caso omiso de él y seguía planeado todo lo que compraría, Draco a su lado palidecía por momentos.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, salvo por el hecho de que Hermione no paraba de hablar del sombrero de borla y que Ron no estaba comiendo tanto como normalmente, hoy sólo llevaba dos platos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo en el estómago? – le preguntó Harry a su silencioso amigo, la falta de apetito era bastante notable.

\- ¿No has oído el rugido de esta mañana? – le preguntó Ron, con sus pecas destacando considerablemente contra su piel blanca de miedo – Algo malo va a pasar, lo sé.

\- Aquí se acerca algo malo. – le susurró Harry a su vez, cuando un niño pequeño se dejó caer junto a Ron, seguido de una Lavender que parecía un poco cansada. Ron miro a Terry con terror bajándose del banco y yéndose al más cercano, donde están Ginny y Hermione hablando sobre el sombrero con un Draco aplastado entre las dos.

\- Ayudadme. – declaró Ron, señalando al pequeño Ravenclaw, persiguiendo constantemente a su tutor, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – No me gusta la manera en la que me mira. – y de hecho, cualquiera estaría asustado viendo al niño agarrando fuertemente un cuenco lleno de avena, preparado para lanzarlo.

Con un gritito de felicidad, Terry lanzó el cuenco el cual voló por los aires. Ron alzó la mirada viendo como caía en espiral hacia él, un pegote marrón de avena ya caía sobre su cabeza. Haciendo un rápido movimiento – en su opinión una decisión bastante estúpida – saltó sobre Ginny, empujando a su hermana hacia la trayectoria en la que caía el cuenco, el cual aterrizó sobre la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny un segundo después.

El Comedor quedó en un sepulcral silencio, mientras Ginny agarraba el cuenco de su cabeza y lo dejaba de nuevo sobre la mesa, con la avena goteándole por la cara y sus ojos marrones chispeantes.

\- Ron. – dijo con un espeluznante calma - ¡Te voy a MATAR! – gritó, lanzándose hacia adelante y enfrentándose a su hermano fuera del banco.

\- ¿No deberíamos pararlos? – preguntó Draco, tirando de la túnica de Hermione mientras miraba como Ginny le hacía cosquillas a Ron, el cual estaba de un rojo brillante mientras reía incontrolablemente, agitando los brazos y las piernas violentamente, intentando desprenderse de su hermana.

\- Nah… Ron no se lo merece. – dijo Hermione riendo, ignorando los gritos de auxilio de su amigo, que ya tenía la cara azul por falta de oxígeno.

\- ¿Y ahora hay que ayudarle? – preguntó Draco inocentemente, cuando Ron dejó de moverse con la cara de un púrpura brillante.

\- ¡RON! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡RESPIRA! – gritó Ginny, golpeando el pecho de su hermano - ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA! - entonces, Ron se sacudió y empezó a toser, el color purpura poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un rojo brillante y parpadeó con ojos llorosos mirando hacia Ginny – ¡Lo siento mucho! – le dijo, acunando la cabeza de su hermano entre sus brazos.

\- Está bien, Ginny. – le consoló Ron, alejándose de ella lo más que pudo - ¿Qué estáis mirando todos? – preguntó con irritación fulminando a los estudiantes que estaban con la boca abierta.

\- A ti. – le contestó un Slytherin, con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

Ron se levantó lentamente del suelo, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños, preparado para una pelea. Hermione miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose donde se habían metido todos los profesores.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? – preguntó Ron, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta el chico de cuarto año.

\- Venga.

Justo antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera lanzar el primer puñetazo, un pequeño niño rubio estaba de pie entre los dos, con las manos extendidas.

\- La pelea no es buena. – dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Ron, para luego girarse y mirar a los oscuros ojos del Slytherin – Por favor, no lo hagáis… os meteréis en problemas.

Los dos chicos mayores se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un breve momento, antes de que Ron bajara los puños y el Slytherin escondiera de nuevo su varita.

\- ¡Oh, Draco! – explotó Pansy, con una efusión exagerada, apresurándose hacia su pequeño amigo y plantándose frente a él - ¡Has sido muy valiente! – el clic de una cámara sonó, mientras Pansy abrazaba por el cuello a Draco.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – era la voz exigente de Snape, que caminaba por el Comedor hacia el corro de estudiantes que se había formado y que normalmente significaba pelea.

\- ¡Draco ha estado brillante, tío Sev! – exclamó Pansy, abrazando las piernas del profesor de Pociones. Snape encaró una ceja ante el nuevo nombre que había adoptado la niña hacia él – Está bien que te llame así, ¿no?- preguntó, mirando con admiración al hombre.

\- Claro que puedes llamarle tío Sev, Pansy. – dijo Draco sonriendo y también abrazándose a su tío – Seguro que no le importa, ¿verdad tío Sev?

\- Por supuesto que no. – le contestó Snape gustoso, removiendo el pelo de su ahijado. Hubo más flashes de cámaras - ¿Qué estáis mirando? – gruñó Snape. Inmediatamente los estudiantes volvieron a sus desayunos, ninguno quería enfrentarse a la ira de Snape.

\- ¿Por qué no ha pasado eso conmigo? – gimoteó Ron, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

\- Porque yo, - dijo Snape con autoridad – soy un respetado profesor de este colegio. – con un movimiento de su túnica, el hombre se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores, Draco y Pansy iban detrás de él, pasando inadvertidos para Snape.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido Draco? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor – Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

\- No mires, – le dijo Ginny riendo – pero alguien va a tener serios problemas. – Hermione levantó la mirada hacia la mesa principal donde Ginny deliberadamente no estaba mirando y su boca se abrió con horror – Te he dicho que no miraras.

Draco y Pansy se estaban internando por todo el lateral de la mesa, poniendo un petardo en cada plato de comida, sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta mientras comían.

\- ¿De dónde han sacado los petardos? – gimoteó Hermione, viendo ya su castigo inminente.

\- ¿Eh, Hermione? – preguntó Neville con un ligero toque de pánico en la voz, irrumpiendo en la zona - ¿Has visto a Pansy? – Hermione levantó una mano para señalar. La boca de Neville se abrió exageradamente – Así que ahí estaba mi surtido de petardos de Fred y George.

\- Vamos a morir todos. – exclamó Harry, mientras Ginny le daba palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro. Era demasiado tarde para advertir a los profesores ya que varios de los platos habían comenzado a iluminarse de un color rojo brillante. Eso no quería decir que Hermione no lo intentara.

\- CUI… - los platos explotaron, salchichas y trozos de tocino salieron disparados sobre las cabezas de la gente, panqueques dando vueltas en el aire, vasos de zumo de naranja derramados y la avena salió en aspersión, mientras los petardos estallaron en una mezcla de colores brillantes encima de sus cabezas - …dado. – finalizó Hermione sin mucha convicción.

Por ahora el comedor estaba hecho un caos total – incluso peor que en el primer incidente en la mesa principal con Draco – la explosión de petardos había incendiado algunas de las túnicas de la gente que había más cerca y al resto les había dejado momentáneamente cegados. Los estudiantes gritaron con terror, cuando una silueta de luz, parecida al Expreso de Hogwarts, arrasaba la mesa de Ravenclaw, dejando platos del desayuno en llamas y algún que otro alimento por los aires.

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros? – lloriqueó Harry, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa, completamente inconsciente de los gritos de los estudiantes de su alrededor que se dirigían hacia las puertas - ¿Por qué nuestra responsabilidad tiene que ser amigo de esa chica?

Esquivando objetos voladores, Hermione agarró a Draco por la cintura y a Pansy de la mano, tirando de ellos desesperadamente hacia la salida, mientras los pequeños protestaban, ya que querían ver acabar el desastre que habían empezado.

Neville se adelantó, cogiendo a Pansy y escabulléndose de allí. Hermione iba cerca detrás de él y Ginny tiraba de un aturdido Harry, que ahora veía pequeñas Saetas de Fuego alrededor de su órbita debido a los repetidos golpes que se había dado en la cabeza.

\- Lo hemos conseguido. – dijo Hermione sin aliento, dejando caer a Draco sobre el césped que había debajo de un gran árbol en los jardines del castillo, el niño cayó e hizo una voltereta – No creo que… nadie los viera.

\- Hemos tenido… suerte. – jadeó Blaise, mirando a Pansy quien le dedicaba una sonrisa y se iba a sentar junto a Draco, empezando a intercambiar emocionadas risitas cómplices – Sin embargo, podría apostar que Dumbledore nos vio.

\- Probablemente… no diga nada… - dijo sin aliento Ginny, agarrando su corazón que latía desbocado – Sólo son… niños… después de todo.

\- ¿Harry… está bien? – dijo Hermione, mirando al aturdido chico.

\- GGGRRRRROOOOAAARRRR. – el suelo tembló bajo los pies de todos cuando el rugido retumbó por la zona, haciendo a Harry salir de su aturdimiento y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Bueno, ha sido un placer estar con vosotros. – dijo Ginny, poniéndose rápidamente en pie – Adiós, Draco, Hermione. Adiós, Harry. – dijo apresuradamente, plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry. - ¡Pasadlo bien con Hagrid! - entonces Ginny empezó a correr hacia la seguridad del castillo.

\- Ya estaba empezando a sentirme mejor, - murmuró Harry, intentando ponerse en pie – pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. - Draco y Pansy corrieron hacia Hermione, abrazando cada una de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Pansy, temblando de miedo.

\- Eso es lo que nos van a enseñar hoy en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ir! – pero Neville la levantó en el aire, colgándose del hombro - ¡NO QUIERO IRRR! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME! ¡BÁJAME! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES! ¡BÁJAAAAAMEEEEEEE! – Neville ignorando a la chica, empezó a dirigirse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, con una sombría mirada en su redonda cara.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con Draco, pero a diferencia de Pansy este se sentó tranquilamente entre sus brazos, intrigado aunque todavía asustado. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hagrid se estaba frotando las manos con regocijo.

\- Hoy os traigo una gran sorpresa. – dijo, riéndose entre dientes para toda la clase – Dejadme ir a por ella. - llevándose dos dedos a la boca, soltó un silbido y esperó. Un gran sonido de fuertes pisadas y de ramas partiéndose, sacudía todo el suelo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – preguntó débilmente Hermione, cuando la criatura atravesó los arboles sacudiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

\- Este es Norberto. – dijo Hagrid alzando una mano y acariciando al dragón en el cuello – Hey, no os preocupéis. Es completamente inofensivo. – dijo el profesor cuando los estudiantes empezaron a retroceder y a sacar sus varitas.

\- Hagrid, - dijo en un susurro Harry, sin dejar de mirar los dorados ojos del dragón - ¿no se supone que Norberto estaba en Rumania?

\- Bueno, pues aquí esta, Harry. ¿Por qué no os sentáis y os lo explico? – con nerviosísimo, la clase empezó a sentarse, con las varitas al alcance por si necesitaban defenderse. Draco se sentó en el regazo de Hermione, mirando al dragón con gran interés.

Norberto había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo habían visto los tres Gryffindors, ¡debía medir por lo menos unos diez metros de largo ahora! Las crestas de color negro que tenía a lo largo de su espalda brillaban al sol, sus escamas y unos pequeños cuernos que tenía en la cabeza eran demasiado brillantes a la vista. Estaba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, tenía una gran correa de metal alrededor de la boca que se unía a una gran cadena.

\- Norberto es un Ridgeback Noruego. – dijo Hagrid con cariño, todavía acariciando al dragón – Se dice que es una de las razas más extrañas de dragones que hay hoy en día. Los Ridgeback desarrollan sus habilidades para lanzar fuego mucho antes que las otras razas…

\- ¿Qué es lo que comen? – preguntó Draco, sonriéndole a Hagrid.

\- Bueno… muchas cosas. Normalmente grandes mamíferos terrestres y criaturas acuáticas, pensad que es extremadamente extraño que un dragón os coma.

\- ¿Podemos acariciarlo?

\- Por supuesto. – contestó el profesor sonriendo, mientras el resto de la clase miraba al Slytherin en estado de shock. ¿Realmente quería acercarse lo suficiente como para llegar a tocarlo?

\- Hagrid, - le dijo Hermione con nerviosismo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Draco para que no pudiera irse - ¿Cómo de seguro es Norberto?

\- Una pregunta interesante. – reflexionó el guardabosques, mirando a sus alumnos – Ha sido sometido a varios hechizos aturdidores y le hemos retirado las garras. Después le pusieron la correa en la boca… que no se deshará a menos que alguien lo haga. Mientras no se suelte, estaréis bien.

\- ¿Por favor, puedo acariciarlo, Hermione? ¿Por favor? – le rogaba Draco, son los ojos brillantes de emoción.

La chica alternaba una mirada ansiosa entre Draco y el dragón, del cual salía una gran bocanada de humo de sus fosas nasales y Hagrid la miraba esperanzada, así que suspiró.

\- Está bien… pero ten mucho, mucho cuidado.

\- Ahora acércate a él con cuidado y lentamente. – le advirtió Hagrid, viendo como Draco empezaba a correr, pero a su aviso empezó a disminuir la marcha.

\- Sólo tienes que llegar y tocar sus escamas… así. – dijo el semi-gigante, agarrando una de las pequeñas manos de Draco en la suya y ayudándolo a extender su mano sobre las brillantes escamas.

\- Es muy suave. – comentó Draco, que ahora acariciaba al dragón por su propia cuenta, mientras Hagrid observaba la escena como un padre orgulloso - ¿Puedo montarme en él? – lágrimas de felicidad se habían agolpado en los ojos de Hagrid que se agachó, abrazando a Draco mientras el niño gritaba cuando dio una vuelta haciendo un gran arco en el aire. Dándole un último apretón, Hagrid colocó al niño en la parte superior del lomo del dragón, justo detrás de las alas donde no había crestas afiladas

\- Si pudierais adelantaros y coger uno de esos pergaminos… - la clase vacilante se adelantó, cogiendo cada uno un pergamino con un diagrama sobre los dragones con espacios en blanco para rellenar – Sentaos y acabadlo. Una vez hecho eso, no dudéis en venir a acariciar a Norberto.

\- Parece que Draco realmente le hace justicia a su nombre. – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en un pequeño círculo con Harry, Ron, Lavender y Terry en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lavender, mirando y saludando a Draco el cual todavía estaba en lomos del dragón, quien le devolvió el saludo con alegría.

\- En latín, Draco significa dragón. Parece natural que se lleve bien con ellos. Sin embargo, estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que no esté asustado. Yo no hubiera querido acariciarlo.

\- Bueno, yo no voy a acercarme a esa cosa. – dijo Ron, mirando hacia Norberto quien estaba resoplando - ¡Casi me arrancó la mano en primer año!

\- Hagrid ha dicho que era perfectamente seguro. – dijo Harry – Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – Hagrid que estaba caminando hacia ellos escuchó la pregunta.

\- Quería que mis estudiantes estudiaran a los dragones. – explicó, sentándose con un quejido junto a Hermione – Y el Ministerio dijo que si tomábamos las medidas pertinentes de seguridad, no debería haber problema.

\- ¿Cómo le iba a Norberto en Rumania? – preguntó Harry.

\- Era el mejor. – se jactó Hagrid - ¡Charlie me dijo que era el mejor lanzando llamas que habían tenido! Y me dijo que Norberto había conseguido novia en la manada. Mi pequeño ha crecido tanto.

El pequeño grupo continuó hablando de Norberto mientras rellenaban sus pergaminos, sin que ninguno viera al pequeño Slytherin.

\- Lo siento. – le susurró Draco al dragón, acariciándole el cuello – A mí tampoco me gustaría estar encadenado. – Norberto resopló en acuerdo.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Draco se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba mirando. Usando las crestas del dragón como escalera, trepó por su cuello hasta conseguir sentarse en la parte superior de la cabeza de Norberto.

Clavando las piernas cuidadosamente alrededor de los cuernos, Draco se sentó y empezó a meter mano en la correa, los dedos le cabían dentro con gran facilidad. Un segundo después sonaba un suave clic y la correa caía al suelo, acompañado del fuerte estruendo que hizo el bozal al caer al suelo.

Norberto dejó escapar un chirrido, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras los estudiantes gritaban. Con un fuerte movimiento de su cabeza Norberto lanzó por los aires a Draco, para cogerlo cuidadosamente entre su boca, mientras parecía que una sonrisa se escapaba de las fauces del dragón.

\- ¡SE HA COMIDO A DRACO! – gritó Hermione, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y empezando a correr hacia el dragón, que ahora libre de sus ataduras había alzado el vuelo - ¡SE ESTÁ YENDO!

Hagrid empezó a reír nerviosamente.

\- Eso no tenía que haber pasado.

\- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS? ¡OH, DIOS! ¡SE HA COMIDO A DRACO! ¡SE LO HA COMIDO!

\- CONSIGUE CONTROLARTE. – gritó Harry, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo – TIENES QUE CALMARTE.

\- ¡SE HA COMIDO A DRACO! ¿Y ESPERAS QUÉ ME CALME?

\- ¡SÍ! – en ese momento Hermione se quedó en silencio y Harry respiró tranquilo – Escucha, el pánico no va a ayudar a Draco… tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría.

\- ¡HA ATERRIZADO EN EL TEJADO! – gritó Ron, señalando una figura que destacaba en la torre más alta del castillo - ¡DE PRISA! ¡A POR LAS ESCOBAS! – para ese entonces, la mayoría de la escuela había oído el revuelo y estaban empezando a salir del castillo para saber cuál era el problema.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – ordenó saber Snape, que estaba en su descanso y había decidido salir a caminar por los jardines cuando había oído los gritos.

\- ¡SE HA COMIDO A DRACO! – llegó una frenética Hermione sollozando mientras señalaba a varios jugadores de Quidditch que montados en sus escobas habían subido a prestar "batalla" contra el dragón y mientras ella rezaba para que el niño todavía no hubiera muerto.

Los ojos de Snape se endurecieron y le arrebató la preciada Saeta de Fuego a Harry de las manos, montándose en ella, Harry estaba en completo silencio, sólo miraba en estado de shock como Snape pateaba el suelo y se lanzaba en un vuelo vertiginoso hacia el dragón.

\- No pensaba que Snape sabía volar. – dijo Harry, mirando con asombro como el profesor de Pociones se lanzaba ágilmente alrededor de la bestia, disparando hechizos con la varita a la cabeza y al vientre del animal, sabiendo que eran las únicas zonas sensibles que no estaban protegidas por las gruesas escamas – Es increíble.

Segundos más tarde Norberto fue derribado contra el tejado y el castillo se estremeció ante el impacto, mientras Snape aterrizaba precipitadamente junto a él. Varios profesores más salieron de una de las puertas de la azotea, arrodillándose al lado del aturdido dragón. Desde el interior del dragón, si escuchabas con atención, podías oír unos golpes.

\- Está vivo. – McGonagall dejó escapar un suspiro, desinflándose de alivio – Ni siquiera suena como si estuviera muy adentro… abrámosle la boca y echemos un vistazo.

Flitwick con su varita abrió la boca del dragón, mientras McGonagall y Snape se asomaban para ver a un niño pequeño aferrado a uno de los dientes más afilado, justo antes de ser engullido por la garganta de la bestia.

\- ¡Tío Sev! – exclamó con alegría, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro - ¡Eso ha sido muy divertido! ¡Podía sentir como íbamos subiendo! – McGonagall se echó a reír nerviosamente, mientras Snape miraba a su ahijado el cual seguía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera soltado? – preguntó, mientras su agarre se empezaba a aflojar.

\- Entonces, el estúpido dragón oficialmente te habría comido. – dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido – Mueve las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás y salta. – Draco lo hizo, aterrizando en la lengua del dragón – Ahora arrástrate hasta aquí. – volvió a hacerlo y Snape lo sacó rápidamente de allí con un fuerte abrazo – No vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe otra vez así. – murmuró contra el sedoso pelo rubio de Draco, ahora cubierto de saliva, pero Snape ni le prestó atención.

\- Lo siento, tío Sev. – se disculpó Draco, abrazando al hombre alrededor del cuello – Pero no quería ver a Norberto atado… parecía triste.

\- Prefiero que el dragón este triste a que seas su almuerzo.

\- ¿Lo has matado? – preguntó Draco entrando en pánico, observando el cuerpo inmóvil del Ridgeback noruego.

\- No, cariño, - le aseguró McGonagall – sólo lo ha aturdido. Aunque me sorprende Severus… ¿has aturdido a un dragón tu solo? Yo…

\- Probablemente le ha ayudado el hecho de que Norberto no tenía garras y no podía lanzar fuego. – anunció Flitwick – Recuerdo haber leído que el Ministerio obligó al dragón a beber una poción que detenía el fuego en su interior… y ese efecto seguro que ha embotado sus sentidos demasiado.

\- ¿Creéis que deberíamos decirles a los estudiantes que está vivo? – preguntó la señora Pomfrey, con la mirada fija en casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela, que ahora estaban reunidos en la base del castillo.

\- Probablemente. – dijo McGonagall - ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo bajar? – pero al parecer, Snape no estaba dispuesto a alejar de sus brazos a su ahijado por mucho tiempo y el niño parecía muy contento de seguir entre sus brazos.

\- No… pero podemos hacer esto. _Sonorus_. – la enfermera se acercó al borde y miró hacia los estudiantes - ¡DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ PERFECTAMENTE BIEN! ¡POR FAVOR, CONTUNIAD HACIA VUESTRA PRÓXIMA CLASE A MENOS QUE SEÁIS UNO DE SUS TUTORES! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE SE REÚNAN CON NOSOTROS EN LA ENFERMERÍA!

\- ¿Ves, Hermione? Draco está bien. – dijo Harry, dándole un abrazo a su amiga. Hermione asintió débilmente, para luego relajarse en los brazos de Harry - ¿Hermione? ¿Mione? – la chica se había desmayado.

Al trío le dieron el resto del día libre; ya que Hermione había pasado un "trauma emocional" y Draco necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse. En realidad Harry, creía que eran Hermione y Snape los que necesitaban tiempo… Draco parecía estar perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Estás lista para bajar a cenar, Hermione? – preguntó Draco, sentado a los pies de la cama de la chica, ahora ya vestía un conjunto de ropa limpia y el pelo ligeramente húmedo a causa de un reciente baño.

\- Supongo que sí. – murmuró, sentándose - ¿Dónde ha ido Snape? – el profesor de Pociones se había negado a dejar al niño en todo el día y Harry tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Era un espectáculo ver que Snape se preocupaba tanto por alguien.

\- El profesor Dumbledore le hizo bajar a cenar. – dijo Draco – Se supone que debemos bajar inmediatamente después de que te despertaras.

\- Entonces, vamos. – dijo Hermione, levantándose de la cama para empezar a salir de la habitación, Draco iba detrás de ella cual perrito siguiendo a su dueña y llegaron a la sala común donde Harry les estaba esperando. Les sonrió, levantándose del sofá y uniéndose a ellos, alzando a Draco en el aire y colocándoselo encima de sus hombros.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, la gente sonreía y saludaba a Draco; contentos de que el niño estuviera bien. Después de que el pequeño grupo se instalara en la mesa de Gryffindor y hubieran comenzado a cenar, Dumbledore se puso en pie para hacer un anuncio.

\- Atención estudiantes, - dijo, haciendo callar a todo el comedor – Estoy bastante seguro de que todos habéis oído hablar del incidente con el dragón, tal como ha pasado, Norberto deberá volver mañana a Rumania… - en ese punto se escuchó un fuerte sollozo de Hagrid - … donde permanecerá el resto de sus días. Para aquellos de vosotros que no sepáis lo que ha pasado, el joven señor Malfoy fue engullido por Norberto esta mañana, pero está perfectamente bien… por desgracia no podemos decir lo mismo de su tutora. – todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Hermione, que agarraba a Draco, negándose a soltarlo.

\- Y ahora concluiremos el día. Por favor, recordad que tenemos prevista una vista a Hogsmeade en dos días, para estudiantes de tercero hacia adelante. Deberías ir, será agradable. – dicho eso el director volvió a sentarse y las conversaciones en el comedor se reanudaron.

\- ¡No puedo esperar! – se río Draco, aplaudiendo – Yo puedo ir, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto. – le prometió Harry, removiéndole el pelo. Pero dentro de su cabeza había un pensamiento muy diferente. _"Debería ir bien… Draco no puede causar muchos más problemas, ¿verdad?". _En ese momento una pequeña niña se acercó a la mesa, con los ojos brillándole con malicia. _"Draco no," _concluyó Harry _"pero Pansy puede."_


	10. Watch out Hogsmeade!

**Me acabo de despertar... y no estoy en mi mejor momento de lucidez, intentaré contestar a los reviews... pero puede que me quede dormida... o que no se entienda nada de lo que diigo...**

**Por cierto, empezaré mañana lo del día si y día no de actualizar, tengo qu entregar dos trabajos para el lunes y con el cumpleaños de ayer... ya sabéis.. xD **

**Espero que tengáis un buen sabado yo me quedaré aplanada n el sofá todoo el día...**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Watch out Hogsmeade! (¡Cuidado Hogsmeade!)**

\- Draco, - dijo Hermione, llamando a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio - ¿Estás preparado para irnos? – no hubo respuesta desde el interior y Hermione sonrió – Te lo merecías Draco… no te enfades… tu decidiste hacerlo.

Todavía estaba en silencio.

\- Supongo que entonces, no quieres ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? – el pomo de la puerta giró, revelando al niño con los ojos plateados abatidos. Seguía vestido con el pijama de hacía unos días, no había visto necesidad de cambiárselo.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Draco? – preguntó Harry, saliendo de su propia habitación, vestido con su bufanda dorada y roja y con un conjunto de ropa bien ceñido, para protegerse del frío que había llegado a principios de ese año.

\- Ya lo sabéis. – contestó el niño sombríamente.

\- Lo hicimos por tu propio bien. – le reprendió Hermione, cogiendo a Draco en brazos y volviendo a meterlo en la habitación - Si permitimos que siempre te salgas con la tuya, ¿en qué tipo de persona te convertirías?

Dejándolo sentado sobre la cama, Hermione se acercó al baúl del niño sacando su habitual conjunto de ropa negra.

\- Vístete y después ves a cepillarte los dientes. – le ordenó la chica, colocando la ropa junto a Draco.

Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, Draco empezó a vestirse y a ordenar el pijama, aunque seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo. Tan pronto como habían vuelto a la sala común después de cenar hacia dos días, Hermione le había dicho su castigo por el truquito con Pansy en la mesa de profesores.

Tuvo que quedarse el resto de la noche en su habitación, sin leer, ni hacer nada. Al día siguiente asistiría con ellos a clases, pero debería quedarse en silencio y sin hablar con ninguno de sus compañeros de cinco años de clase. Tan pronto como las clases finalizaron ese día, tuvo que ir directamente a su habitación y quedarse allí el resto de la tarde, excepto para darse un baño. Harry le había traído la cena, pero sin postre. Y se le permitiría salir a la mañana siguiente para la visita a Hogsmeade, que era en ese momento.

Durante todo el día de ayer, Draco se había divertido tarareando algunas melodías o había estado tan aburrido casi hasta para ponerse a llorar, a veces se sentaba en la puerta, como si esperara que alguien la abriera y le devolviera la libertad.

Saliendo de su habitación por primera vez en dos días sin escolta, Draco se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, poniendo la pasta dentífrica con sabor a menta en su cepillo de dientes, comenzando el proceso de limpieza diaria de dientes.

Varios minutos más tarde, Draco se puso su capa y se acercó a Harry y Hermione, que ya le estaban esperando junto al retrato de salida.

\- ¿Has aprendido algo de todo esto, Draco? – le preguntó Hermione, mientras el trío salía de la sala común.

\- Sí. – murmuró – No hay que hacerle más bromas a los profesores.

\- ¡Ahí estas, Draco! – exclamó una voz bastante aguda, proveniente desde el fondo en el pasillo - ¡Te he echado muuuchooooo de menos! – dijo la pequeña Slytherin mientras se lanzaba sobre Draco, aplastándolo.

Los dos Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas cuando Neville y Blaise aparecieron a la vuelta del pasillo mirando alrededor con pánico.

\- ¿Habéis visto a… - Hermione señaló a los niños – Gracias. – jadeó Blaise, inclinándose e intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Pensaba que también habíais castigado a Pansy. - comentó Harry, mirando con diversión como Pansy seguía aplastando a Draco, para después pasarle hacerle cosquillas.

\- Lo hicimos. Aunque no parece haber funcionado. – gimoteó Neville – No pudimos detenerla en clase como hicisteis tú y Mione con Draco, no tuvimos la oportunidad de comer bien a la hora de la cena y se fue a la cama a las seis… y sin postre. Pero sigue sin escucharnos.

\- Simplemente está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere. – señaló Hermione – Y castigarla una vez no supondrá realmente un cambio en ella. Draco, por el contrario, parece haber aprendido la lección.

\- Todavía está unido a Pansy. – sonrió Harry – No parece que todo haya salido tan bien. – Hermione golpeó a Harry en la cabeza – Estaba bromeando… pero admítelo, ella le contagia.

\- La primera vez que estuvimos con él, - dijo Hermione suspirando, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos – Era tan dulce y educado… pero ahora, está teniendo una racha bastante problemática.

\- Uhm, ¿no deberíamos estar dirigiéndonos hacia los carruajes? – preguntó Neville – Se supone que deberían estar saliendo ahora. – Hermione gritó de la sorpresa, dando una zancada hacia adelante y cogiendo a Draco de los brazos de Pansy, arrancando a correr por el pasillo, el resto – Pansy iba en brazos de Blaise – iban detrás de ella apresuradamente.

\- ¡Daos prisa! – gritó Ginny desde uno de los carruajes que justo empezaba a moverse. Hermione de un saltó consiguió entrar dentro y Harry la siguió, justo a tiempo de que la puerta se cerrara justo detrás de él - ¿Qué os ha retrasado tanto?

Ron estaba sentado al lado de su hermana, con una expresión de miedo en su cara mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en Terry, sentado en el regazo de Lavender.

\- Nos encontramos con Pansy. – dijo Harry como única explicación, tomando asiento junto a Ginny pasando inmediatamente un brazo sobre sus hombros y Hermione se sentó con Draco junto a Lavender.

\- Hola. – saludó Terry, sonriendo con todos sus dientes a Draco – Soy Terry.

\- Draco. – se presentó el pequeño, tendiéndole una mano. Terry acercó su mano para agarrarlo y de repente, saltó del regazo de Lavender, para morder al Slytherin.

\- No sabes bien. – dijo escupiendo, pedazos de pelusa negra que se le habían quedado entre los dientes de los guantes que Draco – afortunadamente – llevaba.

\- ¡Terry! ¡No muerdas a la gente! – le regañó Lavender.

Draco gruñó entre dientes, saltando del regazo de Hermione para abordar al otro niño, quien empezó a gritar alarmado. Draco chasqueó los dientes con rabia, mordiéndole la mano a Terry, antes de que ambos empezaran a rodar por el suelo, luchando para ganar.

\- ¡NO OS PELEÉIS! – gritó Hermione agarrando en sus brazos a Draco, mientras Lavender hacia lo mismo con Terry. Draco observó al niño en el regazo de Lavender, con una contusión formándose en su pálida piel y como un ojo se le iba volviendo negro a Terry.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró Draco, con lágrimas acumulándose en su ojos.

\- Todo está bien. – le aseguró Hermione, dándole un suave abrazo – Mírame… quiero ver tu mejilla. – Draco lo hizo a su vez que Hermione conjuraba una bolsa de hielo y se la puso en la mano – Sostenlo sobre el golpe hasta que baje la hinchazón, ¿de acuerdo? – Draco asintió - ¿Y cómo está tu mano?

\- Está bien. – murmuró el niño. De todos modos, Hermione le quitó el guante, aliviada de ver que no tenía ninguna herida, el grueso guante debía de haberle protegido por completo del mordisco de Terry.

Lavender también había conjurado una bolsa de hielo y se la estaba sosteniendo a Terry sobre el ojo, pero a diferencia de Hermione le estaba soltando una charla al niño.

\- … y no puedes ir mordiendo a la gente sin razón. Está mal y es doloroso. Tal vez incluso no deberías ir a Hogsmeade.

\- Pero Lavender, - empezó a aquejarse Terry con mala cara – me dijiste que podía ir.

\- Eso fue antes de que mordieras a Draco.

\- Él me ha dado un puñetazo. – volvió a quejarse el Ravenclaw.

\- Y se lo has devuelto. Tú has empezado Terry, así que por lo tanto, eres tú el que debería ser castigado.

\- ¡Pero quiero ir! – gimoteó Terry - ¡Tienes que dejarme ir!

\- Yo no tengo que dejarte hacer nada. – dijo Lavender con firmeza.

\- ¿Pooor favooor? – le rogó – Seré bueno. Lo prometo.

\- Una oportunidad. Sólo una. Si haces algo mal volveremos directos al castillo. – Terry asintió con felicidad, manteniéndose en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta el pequeño pueblo de magos.

Tan pronto como el carruaje se detuvo, Draco salió corriendo con ganas de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y ese pequeño monstruo. Hermione alcanzó a Draco, mientras Ginny y Harry la seguían, paseando por el centro de la calle principal del pueblo.

\- ¿Qué os gustaría hacer primero? – preguntó Hermione al grupo, poniéndose a su altura.

\- No sé. – contestó Ginny.

\- ¿Caramelos? – sugirió Draco, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Los tres adolescentes intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír.

\- Claro, vamos a buscar unos cuantos caramelos. – le dijo Ginny riendo – Pero aún no hemos desayunado, ¿no deberíamos hacer eso primero?

\- Buen punto. – dijo Hermione todavía sonriendo – Después de todo, no queremos arruinar el apetito de Draco antes de que coma algo saludable. – Draco le sacó la lengua a Ginny y ella se la devolvió.

\- Conozco un pequeño restaurante de desayunos un poco más hacia abajo. – dijo Ginny - ¿Por qué no vamos allí primero?

\- Suena como que tenemos un plan. – sonrió Harry, mientras se escuchaba su estómago rugir sonoramente. Ginny le golpeó suavemente su estómago antes de rodearlo con los brazos y seguir calle abajo, con Hermione y Draco a la zaga.

\- ¿Pero prometes que iremos a la tienda de caramelos? – le preguntó Draco, teniendo que dar grandes zancadas para igualar el ritmo de las largas piernas de Hermione.

\- Después iremos a Honeydukes. – le prometió Hermione – después de todo, yo también quiero comprar más piruletas de arco iris.

\- ¿Qué tienen de especial?

\- Cuando te la has acabado de comer, cada vez que sonríes tus dientes están teñidos de un color diferente. Personalmente me parecen bastante divertidas.

\- Mis favoritas son las bolas de helado levitadoras. – declaró el niño.

\- Entonces me aseguraré de conseguir unas de esas para ti, pero también iremos a comprar ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero ninguna queja. – dijo Hermione con severidad, notando como Draco fruncía el ceño.

\- Pero Hermione…

\- Sin peros. Haremos cosas que quieres hacer tú y cosas que quiero hacer yo… y eso incluye ir a comprar ropa para ti. – Draco abrió la boca para discutir, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir – Ahora vamos a alcanzar a Harry y Ginny.

Los cuatro llegaron frente al pequeño y acogedor restaurante, buscando un sitio donde sentarse a desayunar. Aunque aún fuera sólo septiembre, ya colgaban algunas guirnaldas de acebo de las altas vigas y unos grandes lazos de color rojo brillante adornaban bajo los marcos de las ventanas.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny abrió la puerta y entraron en una cálida estancia, una gran chimenea en una de las paredes, caldeaba el ambiente. Las mesas que había alrededor estaban llenas de numerosos grupos de estudiantes de Hogwarts y una gran puerta en la parte de atrás que continuamente se abría y cerraba por el personal de la cocina que salía de allí con bandejas llenas de comida.

\- ¿Puedo llevaros a una mesa, queridos? – les preguntó una mujer alta, de pelo rubio con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa dirigida hacia Draco, quien dio un tímido paso atrás.

\- Sí, para cuatro, por favor. – sonrió Ginny – Por casualidad, ¿se sigue sirviendo la Tostada Francesa con salsa de fresa? – le preguntó, mientras la camarera les conducía hacia una mesa desocupada.

\- Por supuesto. Ahora vendrá alguien a tomaros el pedido. ¡Qué tengáis un buen desayuno! – les deseó, colocando cinco menús en la mesa, la mujer se marchó hacia la entrada para seguir recibiendo clientes.

\- Estoy tan contenta. – suspiró Ginny con felicidad – Cada vez que veníamos aquí, mi madre siempre me elegía esas para mí.

\- Creo que los panqueques hinchables con jarabe de arce suenan bien. – reflexionó Hermione, observando todos los platos que habían en el menú - ¿Qué te apetece, Draco?

\- Las galletas con helado y chispas de chocolate. – le contestó rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes - ¿Puedo tomar eso? ¿Por favor, Hermione?

\- Supongo que podemos permitirnos el lujo de mimarte por una vez… pero para la cena de esta noche comerás algo saludable y fruta – Draco asintió, estando de acuerdo con la decisión tomada - ¿Y tú que quieres, Harry?

\- Creo que pediré una tortilla de queso y jamón. – contestó el chico, mirando por encima de su menú - ¿Podemos pedir una guarnición de frutas?

\- Eso estaría genial. – dijo Ginny – En el menú pone que hoy sirven melón y melaza. ¡Ñam!

\- Parece que también sirven problemas… - murmuró Harry – Que nadie se dé la vuelta… no quiero que nos vea o…

\- ¡Pansy! ¡Aquí! – gritó Draco, agitando los brazos mientras se ponía de pie en la silla. La niña empezó a tironear de sus dos tutores hacia la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- O Draco puede arruinarlo. – reía Ginny disimuladamente – Pobre, pobre Harry… - dijo, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza – No puede ser tan mala.

\- Simplemente observa. – gimoteó Harry.

\- ¿Puede traernos tres sillas más por aquí? – le preguntó Hermione a una camarera que pasaba por ahí. Con un guiño y un movimiento de su varita, la camarera agrandó la mesa y se añadieron tres sillas más - ¡Gracias!

\- ¡No sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí, Draco! – canturreó Pansy, trepando a la silla de al lado de Draco y apretándolo en un abrazo.

\- Apuesto a que no… - gruñó Harry, pero afortunadamente Pansy no lo escuchó.

\- Ohh, ¿has pedido esto? ¡Parece delicioso! ¿Quieres que compartamos una? No creo que pudiera acabármelo todo yo sola.

\- Claro. – dijo Draco amablemente – Está bien, ¿verdad, Hermione?

\- Está muy bien. – le aseguró Hermione. Durante los siguientes minutos, los niños miraban el menú de postres, mientras los cinco adolescentes mantenían una conversación trivial.

\- Hola a todos. Soy Barb y seré vuestra camarera. ¿Queréis algo para beber?

\- Estos dos, – dijo Hermione, señalando a los niños – tomaran leche y yo un vaso de zumo de naranja.

\- De manzana para mí, por favor. – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

\- De naranja. – dijo Harry.

\- De pomelo. – sonrió Neville.

\- Yo de brócoli. – dijo Blaise. Todos miraron al Slytherin extrañados – Está bueno. – se defendió – Hay que hervir el brócoli, luego exprimir sus jugos, mezclarlo con agua y añadirle un poco de sal. – Ginny había empezado a cambiar de color debido a la descripción de la bebida deseada de Blaise y salió escopeteada de su silla en dirección al baño.

\- Muy bien, entonces… - dijo Barb, anotando el pedido – Vuelvo en un segundo.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a beber eso? – le preguntó Hermione, levemente – Quiero decir… he visto zumo de tomate o incluso de espinacas… ¿pero de brócoli?

\- Es lo que me ha dado mi apuesta apariencia. – bromeó el chico de piel oscura, lanzándole a Hermione una encantadora sonrisa – Crecí bebiendo ese tipo de zumos en vez de zumos de frutas… mi madre es alérgica a todos los cítricos y odia las manzanas.

\- Lo siento. – le dije Hermione – No sé qué habría hecho en mi infancia sin mi zumo de naranja diario.

\- Vale, haré una nota de eso. – río Harry, haciendo que escribía en una de las servilletas y guardándosela en el bolsillo – Nunca se sabe cuándo puede que me sea necesario.

\- Aquí tenéis. – dijo Barb, regresando a la mesa con una bandeja llena de bebidas - ¿Ya habéis decidido que tomareis?

\- Sí. – dijo Hermione – Los niños compartirán una de galletas con helado y chispas de chocolate y yo unos panqueques hinchables con jarabe de arce. Pediré por Ginny ya que no está, quiere unas tostadas francesas con salsa de fresas.

\- Yo quiero la tortilla de jamón y queso y unas tostadas con mantequilla. – dijo Harry, entregándole su menú.

\- Tomaré lo mismo. – dijo Neville, asintiendo en dirección a Harry.

\- Yo tomaré unos panqueques normales y un muffin de arándanos. – dijo Blaise.

\- ¿Podría traernos también una guarnición de fruta? – preguntó Hermione.

\- En un momento les traeré el pedido. – dijo Barb asintiendo, poniéndose la libretita con los pedidos en el bolsillo.

Ni diez minutos más tarde, Barb reapareció con unas bandejas flotantes detrás de ella, cargadas con los pedidos de los chicos. Ginny ya había vuelto del baño, poniendo su bolso delante del vaso de Blaise mirándole vilmente.

\- Vamos a ver, - dijo Barb, observando a los estudiantes – Creo que las galletas con helado y chocolate son para estos dos angelitos… - Draco y Pansy agradecieron dulcemente a la mujer, para un segundo después lanzarse a por las galletas – Las tostadas francesas para ti… - una bandejita se deslizó sobre la mesa hasta frenarse delante de Ginny – Dos tortillas por allí… - dos bandejitas más se posaron frente a Harry y Neville – Unos panqueques normales para ti… y unos hinchables para ti. Y aquí tenéis la guarnición de fruta. ¡Disfrutad del desayuno!

\- Parece delicioso… ¡Y sabe aún mejor! – murmuró Ginny, con la boca llena de comida - ¡Prueba un poco, Hermione! – dijo levantando el tenedor, con un trozo de tostada pinchado en él.

\- Déjame probar el mío primero, Gin. – río Hermione – Ne he comido de estos en mucho tiempo. – cogió el cuchillo para cortar el panqueque cuando de repente, comenzó a hincharse… creciendo más y más a cada segundo.

\- ¡Va a explotar! – gritó Neville, agachándose debajo de la mesa, arrastrando a Pansy con él. Hermione echó la silla hacia atrás, pero no pudo esquivar la explosión. El panqueque explotó sobre ella, llenándola de pegotes amarillos y pegajosos esparcidos por su túnica negra.

\- Creo que ha funcionado. – comentó una voz desde una de las mesas más alejada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Se ha hinchado a un tamaño considerable!

\- ¡Corta el rollo! ¡Estas empezando a sonar como Percy!

\- Pues lo siento, querido gemelo.

\- ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ginny, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanos.

\- Probando algunos de nuestros nuevos productos. – sonrió George – Sabíamos que este fin de semana había vista a Hogsmeade, así que vinimos a ver qué cosas nuevas necesitaban los alumnos de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y qué? – exclamó Hermione con irritación - ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – la chica era un espectáculo digno de verse… parecía un monstruo. La explosión del panqueque la cubría de pies a cabeza, esparcida por toda su ropa y aferrada a su pelo. Trocitos de masa impregnados de jarabe de arce corrían por su cara y el zumo de naranja se había derramado por la manga izquierda de su túnica.

\- Una explosión pastelera. – explicó Fred – Es un relleno de frutas y cuando alguien acerca un cuchillo o un tenedor se hincha hasta explotar. Como no queríamos que nos vieras, te lo colamos en el plato, mientras el cocinero estaba distraído.

\- No creo que lo que habéis hecho sea muy agradable. – dijo Draco frunciéndoles el ceño a los gemelos - ¡Podríais haberle hecho daño a Hermione!

\- ¿Quién es el niño? – preguntó Fred, mientras George lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza sobre Hermione y la mesa.

\- Es Draco. – dijo Harry – Y ella es Pansy.

\- Encantada de conoceros. – dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia, antes de acercarse a los dos y darles una patada en la espinilla - ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Draco! ¡Eso ha estado mal!

\- Draco… ¿Draco _Malfoy_?

\- Venid aquí un momento. – dijo Harry, tomando a Fred por la túnica de color azul que llevaba, arrastrándolo a través del restaurante, George iba detrás de ellos - ¿Alguno de los dos ha oído hablar del proyecto del colegio?

\- No, no podemos decir que hayamos oído nada. – dijeron al unísono.

\- Dumbledore ha dividido a todos los alumnos de sexto años en grupos de tres. En mi grupo estamos Mione, Draco y yo. Uno de los tres debía beber una poción que te convertía en un niño de cinco años, sin recuerdos del presente, excepto los que habían experimentado hasta ese entonces.

\- ¿Así que nos estas diciendo que Malfoy no conoce a ninguno de nosotros? ¿O qué no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho? – Harry negó con la cabeza - ¡Esto será divertido! – exclamó George alegremente, con una sonrisa idénticamente retorcida en su cara y la de Fred.

\- No le vais a hacer nada. – dijo Harry con firmeza, agarrando a los gemelos por la parte de atrás de sus túnicas – Nos ha cogido un gran cariño a todos y no vamos a estropear esa confianza.

\- ¡Pero podríamos sacar un chantaje de por vida! – exclamó Fred.

\- Dumbledore nos dijo que una vez vuelvan a sus edades originales lo recordaran todo. Los dos esperamos que cambie para mejor.

\- ¿Así que no podemos chantajearle? – dijo George haciendo un mohín.

\- Nop. – dijo Harry alegremente – Y ahora, ¿por qué no volvemos donde lo habíamos dejado?, vosotros os disculpáis con Hermione y os presentamos a Draco y Pansy. Pansy también le ha tomado cierto cariño a Hermione por lo que si le hacéis algo "significativo", incluso aunque sea una broma, esa chica os hará daño. Creerme.

El trío volvió de regreso a la mesa del desayuno, donde todos estaban comiendo, Ginny compartía su desayuno con Hermione.

\- Lo sentimos, Hermione. – dijeron los gemelos a la vez, con un brillo de picardía todavía en sus ojos – No lo volveremos a hacer.

\- Bien. – contestó sonriendo – Pansy, discúlpate por las patadas. – la niña murmuró una débil disculpa, mirándoles fijamente – Fred, George, él es Draco. – dijo empujando al niño hacia el encuentro con sus amigos – Es muy tímido, así que…

\- No soy tímido. – interrumpió Draco, con las manos en las caderas – Sólo un poco tranquilo… eso es todo.

\- Por suerte para él, yo soy muy escandalosa. – sonrió Pansy – Vosotros dos parecéis demasiado viejos para ir a Hogwarts… ¿por qué estáis aquí?

\- Tenemos una tienda de artículos de broma en el Callejón Diagon y…

\- ¿Bromas? ¿Quieres decir cómo travesuras?

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- ¿Cuánto cuestan?

\- ¿Tenéis más de esos pasteles que explotan?

Fred y George parecía que habían encontrado a su hermanito y hermanita perfectos.

\- ¿Queréis decir que a vosotros dos os gusta gastar bromas?

\- ¡Me encanta! – sonrió Pansy.

\- No vayáis a darles ninguna idea. – les advirtió Hermione, cogiendo a Draco entre sus brazos y tapándole los oídos – Acaban de salir de un castigo por encender un montón de fuegos artificiales en la mesa de profesores.

Los gemelos le sonrieron con complicidad a la niña de Slytherin.

\- ¿Todo el mundo ha acabado con su desayuno? – preguntó Ginny, apilando su plato con el de Harry – Porque los caramelos me están llamando…

\- ¡A mí también! – exclamó Pansy, saltando de la silla - ¡Vamos! – antes de que nadie ni siquiera pudiera protestar, Pansy había retirado a Blaise y Neville de sus sillas empezando a arrastrarlos hacia la salida.

Blaise se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lanzó varios sickles sobre la mesa antes de estar demasiado lejos, Hermione pagó su cuenta y Harry y Ginny ya lo habían hecho. Fred y George también aportaron algún knut y algún sickle más de propina y todos se marcharon del restaurante, con los estómagos llenos, pero aun con algún espacio para dulces.

Una campanilla tintineó en cuanto abrieron la puerta de Honeydukes.

Draco y Pansy soltaron grititos emocionados, corriendo hacia el estante más cercano llena de gusanos de gominola, que podías sentirlos moverse en el estómago muchos después de habértelos comido.

Harry se fue hacia las ranas de chocolate, cogiendo un puñado de cajas del estante, aparte de unas dulces telas de araña, más unos cuantos caramelos con sabor a cerezas silvestres.

Ansiosamente, Hermione agarró varios de sus deseadas piruletas de arco iris de los estantes y un rollo de hilo dental mentolado para sus padres.

Ginny sonriendo, cargó con un montón de hormigas de caramelo en una bolsa. No se las comería todas… a veces, le colaba alguna en la sopa a Ron, y entonces él se volvía loco durante toda la noche, odiando la sensación de hormigas recorriendo sus piernas.

Los gemelos se abastecieron de un gran surtido de caramelos, consistente en un poco de todo, desde estallidos de sangre hasta súper ventosas escandalosas.

Neville compró el famoso dulce de azúcar de Honeydukes y Blaise se sirvió de gusanos de gominola.

Más de una hora después, todos salían de la tienda, con los bolsillos ligeramente más ligeros y un montón de bolsas llenas de dulces. Pansy y Draco masticaban con emoción una pompa de goma, cada tanto se hinchaba y explotaba en la boca.

\- ¿Ahora hacia dónde, Mione? – preguntó Ginny, sirviéndose algunos de los caramelos de Fred.

\- Creo que es hora de ir a por algo de ropa para Draco. – contestó Hermione, viendo rechazo en el rostro del niño - ¿No crees, Harry?

\- En realidad íbamos a ir a la tienda de Quidditch. – dijo Harry tímidamente, señalándose a sí mismo y a Blaise, Neville y los gemelos Weasley.

\- ¿Puedo ir a comprar contigo? ¿Por favor, Hermione? ¿Porfa, por favor? – le rogaba Pansy.

\- ¿Puedo ir a la tienda de Quidditch? – rogó Draco, aferrándose a la túnica de Harry.

\- Sí a Pansy y no a Draco. – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos los cinco en las Tres Escobas en unas dos horas?

\- Por nosotros bien. – dijo Harry.

\- No dejes que me lleve. – se lamentaba Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Harry - ¡No quiero ir a comprar ropa!

\- Lo siento, Draco. – se disculpó Harry – Si eso es lo que Hermione quiere, no tenemos nada que decir.

\- ¡NO QUIERO IR! – gritó, mientras Hermione le arrancaba de las piernas de Harry, colocándoselo en la cadera - ¡HARRY POR FAVOR! – Harry y compañía agitaban la mano con tristeza viendo como las chicas más un desesperado Draco seguían calle abajo.

\- Siento que hemos hecho mal. – dijo Neville.

\- Yo también. – estuvo de acuerdo Harry – Pobre chico… me pregunto qué harán con él.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban teniendo uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas en una tienda de ropa para niños. Pansy cargaba con una gran cantidad de pequeños vestidos y conjuntos de ropa que las dos chicas le entregaban, saliendo del vestidor cada pocos minutos con el artículo más reciente puesto.

Draco… era una historia completamente diferente. Actualmente, Ginny lo iba persiguiendo por toda la tienda para intentar embutirlo en "el suéter más bonito" que había encontrado… Draco se agachó bajo un maniquí, arrastrándose hasta debajo de uno de los estantes de la tienda, encontrándose cara a cara con los pies de Ginny.

\- ¡Te pillé! – exclamó Ginny alegremente, recogiendo al niño que seguía pataleando, llevándolo de nuevo hasta Hermione.

\- Creo que es demasiado azul. – decidió Pansy, quitándose la chaqueta que Hermione le había dado - ¿Puedo probarme la rosa otra vez, Hermione?

\- ¡Lo tengo! – aplaudió Ginny, dejando al niño frente a Hermione - ¿Qué opinas del suéter? – había conseguido meterle el suéter por la cabeza mientras iban de regreso.

\- Está guapo. – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Aunque los conjuntos azules apagan sus ojos… ¡Vamos a por aquél! ¿Qué opinas de esta chaqueta de cuero que he encontrado?

\- ¡Con eso estaría adorable!

Despacio, Draco comenzó a moverse en la dirección opuesta, pero se chocó contra un estante de ropa.

\- ¡Oh, mira! – chilló Ginny, mientras capturaba a Draco una vez más - ¡Pantalones de cuero y una camiseta negra debajo de la chaqueta!

\- Pensaba que no querías ropa negra. – dijo Draco, esperando que la chica perdiera el interés en el cuero.

\- Oh y no queremos… pero esto es diferente. – segundos después, Draco ya estaba vestido con las ropas de cuero y con na mueca en su cara - ¡Es tan mono! ¡Estás tan guapo! ¡Añádelo a lo demás, Ginny!

Por el resto de las dos horas, Draco siguió siendo una muñeca, mientras Hermione y Ginny seguían añadiendo artículos de ropa a la "pila de la compra", la cual resultaba un montículo bastante considerable.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente. – observó Hermione, lanzando algunos de los conjuntos para Pansy en la pila de ropa – Vayamos a ver cuánto cuesta.

\- Una cosa, Hermione. – le susurró Ginny a su amiga - ¿De quién es el dinero que vamos a usar?

\- Algo de Draco y mío… yo compraré las cosas de Pansy. No hemos comprado demasiado para ella, después se lo digo a Neville y ya me lo devolverá.

\- ¿Pero esto no es malgastar? Sólo van a ser niños un poco más de tiempo…

\- Haré que la ropa crezca con ellos. ¿Te imaginas después a Draco con cuero? – se quedaron con expresiones soñadoras, antes de que Ginny sonriera.

\- Siento que el amor está en el aire. – canturreó, dando una vuelta dramática.

\- Déjalo. – susurró Hermione, llevando una mano hasta la boca de Ginny.

\- ¿O sea que te gustaría? – preguntó Ginny.

\- ¡No! Sólo digo que le quedaría bien, eso es todo.

\- Ajá… Bueno, hora de pagar esto. – Ginny se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Hermione mirándola con la boca abierta.

\- No me gustaría verlo así… - se dijo con vehemencia a sí misma – Y nunca lo haría.

Cuando sus pensamientos llegaron a esa conclusión, Hermione se abrió paso hasta la caja y minutos más tarde, los cuatro salieron de la tienda, cargados de bolsas y más bolsas.

\- Voy a usar un hechizo reductor. – resopló Hermione – Echaos a un lado.

Pronto, se movieron mucho más ligeramente, ya que ahora las bolsas eran del tamaño de un knut.

\- Es hora de ir a por unas cervezas de mantequilla y luego volveremos al castillo. – anunció Ginny, abriendo la puerta de las Tres Escobas.

Encontraron la mesa de los chicos con relativa facilidad, estaba repleta de artículos de Quidditch que habían comprad y que ahora comprobaban.

\- ¿Habéis disfrutado del viaje de compras? – preguntó Harry, buscando las bolsas.

\- Muchísimo. Le hemos comprado unas cuantas cosas nuevas a Draco.

\- ¿Unas cuantas? – preguntó Draco con incredulidad - ¡Ginny y tú habéis comprado casi toda la tienda!

Hermione río con nerviosismo, tomando un sorbo de una de las cerveza de mantequilla que acaban de llegar a la mesa.

\- ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa? – exclamó Harry.

\- Todo le quedaba tan bien… - dijo Ginny de manera exagerada, abrazando al niño con fuerza – No podíamos simplemente elegir uno.

Salieron del bar un poco más tarde, sintiéndose mucho más felices, con la cerveza de mantequilla todavía burbujeando en su interior.

\- Hora de que os vayáis. – dijo Fred, abrazando a Ginny, mientras George también la rodeaba por la espalda quedando entre los dos – Ha sido un placer veros de nuevo.

\- Y ha sido genial conoceros a vosotros dos. – dijo George sonriendo a Pansy y a Draco.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – con un crack, los gemelos desaparecieron.

El grupo fue caminado de regreso hasta los carruajes, Harry también había encogido sus bolsas, cuando una figura irrumpió en medio del camino, con el pelo rubio brillando a los rayos del sol y su túnica negra ondeando al viento.

\- Y ahora… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

* * *

**Bueno, tengo que avisar que el cap que viene no es demasiado agradable... pero supongo que es necesario...**

**Otra cosa, creo que el fic se hizo por el 2006 y creo que aun no habían salido varios de los últimos libros, así que por eso Norberto sigue siendo Norberto y no una dulce hembra ;)**

**Por ciertooo, recomiendo muy mucho a la gente que tenga cuenta en Fanfiction que vaya a echar un vistazo al foro de "Las cuatro casas" Es una pasada, te seleccionan para una casa y consigues puntos según juegos, mini-retos y retos, hay un topic que es el Gran Comedor donde todos los miembros de todas las casas pueden interactuar, estoy enganchadísima ¡SOY GRYFFINDOR! Si queréis información pedídmela por PM ;)**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** Wolassss hoy no estoy muy lucida... me acabo de levantar y son las 5 de la tarde.. :S Tienes razón Draco+Pansy=DESASTRE TOTAL, a mí me dan miedo... xD JAJAJA SIII yo no me desprendería de la cámara en todo el día, una nunca sabe cuando va a ver algo que debería inmortalizarse :D Yo tampoco creo que Norberto fuera a comérselo, sólo estaba dándole una vueltecita :D Sii Hermione se preocupa mucho por Draco... es tan adorable como le ha cogido cariño ya veremos que pasa cuando sea mayor que ya quedan pocos caps ;) bueno xiquii hoy ya no se que más decir... estoy sobada, me duele la cabeza... así que nos vemos el lunes cieloo (LL) Bsos!


	11. Daddies and Dobby!

**Wolas xiquiss!**

**Hoy he estado a punto de no actualizar, como habéis visto... pero aquí estoy! NO contestaré a los reviews porque estoy demasiado estresada, me duele la cabeza y acabo de acabar un trabajo y tengo la cabeza como un bombo.. Im so sorry! A parte el cap no es de lo más alegre del mundo, aviso que puede herir sensibilidades...**

**Mañana también me ausentaré... T-T**

**Besos!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Daddies and Dobby! (¡Papás y Dobby!)**

\- Hola, señor Malfoy. – saludó Harry agarrando su varita con fuerza y con la mandíbula apretada. Los ojos de Draco se habían ensanchado de miedo, Hermione le había agarrado en brazos, poniéndole la túnica sobre la cabeza en un intento de ocultar el impactante pelo rubio de Draco, ya que al parecer Lucius todavía no lo había visto.

Ginny le puso una mano sobre la boca a Pansy y la puso detrás de sus piernas. Blaise y Neville, sintiendo que algo iba mal, también sacaron sus varitas.

\- Buenos días para ti, Potter. Confío en que sea otro de esos fines de semana de Hogsmeade y tú y tus amigos no estéis saliendo a hurtadillas del colegio como es usual, ¿no?

\- Lo es. – le contestó Harry llanamente - ¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Eso no es asunto suyo, Potter. Pero si pudiera preguntar… ¿has visto a mi hijo en algún sitio? No me ha escrito en lo que va de curso y estoy empezando a sentirme un poco preocupado. – Harry detectó un destello de malicia en los ojos plateados del hombre y sintió como un escalofrió le atravesaba.

\- No, no lo he visto en todo el día.

Los fríos ojos de Lucius recorrieron de arriba abajo a Harry y a Hermione, pasando después al niño que tenía en sus brazos. Volvió a levantar la mirada, encontrándose a Potter frente a la chica de manera protectora.

\- ¿Y quién es el niño?

\- No es asunto tuyo. – gruñó Harry.

Fue en ese momento, que una ráfaga de viento optó por soplar y la capucha negra que tapaba la cabeza de Draco se desprendió, revelando el pelo rubio casi plateado, muy distintivo de los Malfoy. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó, con los ojos ardiendo y fijos en Hermione.

\- El pr-profesor Dumbledore nos… él… - la chica había perdido el habla, no sabía cómo explicarle el trabajo sin decir nada que confundiera a los niños. Aunque Lucius estaba verdaderamente furioso, como si no hubiera permitido a Draco que visitara Hogwarts, como le había dicho Hermione el primer día y eso le había desconcertado aún más.

\- No puedo creerlo. – murmuró Lucius – Mi hijo, con Potter y la sangre sucia. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

\- ¡No la llames así! – protestó Draco, girando la cabeza de la túnica de Hermione y mirando a su padre, a pesar de que todavía estuviera terriblemente asustado – Ella tiene magia dentro… como todos los que estamos aquí.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Lucius entre dientes, sacando su propia varita y apuntando a Draco. Harry se puso frente a Draco y Hermione, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de rabia.

\- No te atrevas hacer algo de lo que luego vayas a arrepentirte.

\- No te preocupes, Potter. – sonrió Lucius – Nunca me arrepiento de nada. – un hechizo aturdidor salió del extremo de la varita del hombre, seguido de una pequeña explosión que otro hechizo causó al golpear el suelo provocando que olas de tierra se levantaran en el aire, cegándolos momentáneamente a todos.

Hermione sintió como Draco era arrancado de sus brazos, escuchando sus suaves gritos amortiguados por las maldiciones de Blaise mientras intentaba salir de esa niebla.

\- ¡DRACO! – gritó, intentado alcanzar la túnica del niño. Después de eso, todo lo que vio fue una luz roja que venía con exceso de velocidad hacia ella antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Lucius puso una mano sobre la boca de su hijo, saliendo de todo el caos creado, antes de desaparecerse de allí mientras Draco seguía luchando entre sus brazos. Segundos más tarde, los dos aparecieron dentro del bosque que bordeaba Hogsmeade. El rostro del señor Malfoy estaba lívido, mientras lanzaba a Draco al suelo, quien estaba temblando de miedo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – gruñó, observado al chico, que estaba acurrucado hecho un ovillo en el suelo del bosque.

\- Hermione dijo que el profesor Dumbledore ya te lo había contado todo. – sollozó Draco – Me dijo que no me iba a meter en problemas.

\- Bueno, pues estas metido en problemas mocoso. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con una sangre sucia? ¡No deben asociarte con ella de ninguna manera! ¿Me entiendes? ¿O QUÉ? – rugió, cuando notó que Draco continuaba en silencio.

\- Hermione es buena. – susurró Draco – Y me gusta… más que tú.

Un segundo después, Draco había dejado su sitio en el suelo y estaba flotando, antes de volar hasta chocar contra un árbol y deslizarse después del golpe hasta la base del pino.

\- Ella no me trata así. – sollozó, presionando más la espalda contra el tronco mientras Lucius se acercaba - ¡Se preocupa por mí!

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me importas? – dijo entre dientes, con los ojos plateados brillantes, antes de levantar su mano y abofetear al niño en la cara - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me preocupo por ti? – repitió, envolviendo su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello de Draco, levantándolo en el aire.

Draco no contestó, sólo sollozo aún más fuerte, con sus manitas tirando de las de Lucius, intentando liberarse. Con disgusto, el hombre tiró al niño al suelo, la cabeza del niño se golpeó contra el canto de una piedra salida creándole un corte.

\- ¿Este es el niño que he criado? - continuó Lucius, al tiempo que pateaba a Draco, haciendo que rodara varios metros por el suelo - ¿Alguien tan débil? ¿Tan débil mentalmente? ¿Eres realmente mi hijo?

\- Yo… no quiero… ser… tú hijo… - gimió Draco, sentándose mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se la miraba, observando el color rojo de la sangre adherida a ella – Nunca has cuidado de mí… Hermione y Harry… ellos sí que lo hacen. ¡Me quieren!

\- ¡Lo que dices es mentira! – gruñó Lucius, dándole un golpe con el dorso de la mano en la cara, dejándole una marca rojiza, señal del reciente abuso – No les importas en absoluto, Draco. Sólo me importas a mí.

\- ¡No, a ti no! – gritó Draco, poniéndose en pie y retrocediendo - ¡Si te importara no me harías daño!

\- ¿Y si a ellos les importaras no estarían aquí en este momento? – Draco dejo de retroceder, abriendo sus ojos de la impresión – Si realmente les importas entonces, ¿dónde están?

\- Estamos aquí. – anunció Harry, saliendo de los árboles que habían detrás de Lucius, sacó su varita apuntando al hombre, a la vez que todos levantaban la suya para imitarle. Pansy estaba de pie junto a Hermione, ayudando a la chica a mantenerse en pie, ya que aún parecía un poco inestable – Y si te atreves a tocarle una vez más, te arrepentirás.

\- Podemos llamar a las autoridades por maltrato infantil. – dijo Hermione entre dientes, con sus ojos dorados brillando con rabia.

\- Lo siento mucho, querida sangre sucia. – se burló Lucius – En el mundo mágico, ese tipo de cosas no son ilegales. Así que no tiene sentido presentar una denuncia… no irá a ningún lado. – en un rápido chasquido, el hombre se desapareció de allí, dejando el espacio que había ocupado completamente vacío.

Harry corrió los metros de bosque que le separaban de Draco, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mano aferrada a su cabeza y la otra en su estómago.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - murmuró Harry, agarrando al niño entre sus brazos y acunándolo contra su pecho.

\- Has venido… - susurró Draco, mirando a Harry con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

\- Por supuesto que hemos venido… te queremos Draco… sólo siento no haber llegado antes. Fue difícil averiguar dónde habíais aparecido, pero Ginny se sabía un hechizo de localización y pudimos seguirte.

En esos momentos, el grupo ya se había reunido alrededor de ellos, Hermione seguía avanzando por su cuenta. Llegando hasta ellos, le arranco a Draco de los brazos a Harry, abrazándolo, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

\- Vayamos directos al castillo. - Sugirió Neville en voz baja – Cubre a Draco para que nadie lo vea… si no todos deberemos dar algunas explicaciones.

Harry se quitó la capa, envolviéndola alrededor de Draco, que ahora sollozaba suavemente entre los brazos de Hermione. En un solemne silencio, todos hicieron el camino de vuelta hasta donde estaban esperando los carruajes, Pansy miraba ansiosamente el bulto tembloroso que había en los brazos de Hermione, con los ojos desorbitados de miedo y preocupación.

Se montaron en los carros todavía en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque todos giraban en torno al pequeño Slytherin. Tan pronto como se detuvieron, todos siguieron a Hermione hasta el retrato del bufón.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? – preguntó Leviculus alegremente, haciendo malabares con unos cuchillos por encima de su cabeza.

\- Parvulus. – le contestó Harry en voz baja – Realmente no estamos de humor para hablar ahora mismo, Leviculus… lo siento. – se disculpó, viendo como la cara del bufón se abatía. Con un suspiro, el retrato se abrió y todos se adentraron en la sala, Ginny parpadeó varias veces, ya que ella era la única que todavía no había experimentado la impresionante clase que tenía la "Sala Arco iris" como la había apodado Pansy.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás de color naranja brillante, retirando la capa de Harry del cuerpo de Draco, mientras su ceño se iba profundizando a medida que veía la cantidad de sangre que se adhería a su cabeza.

\- No parece demasiado profundo… Harry, ¿puedes ir a buscarme un poco de agua y un trapo del baño? – el chico asintió y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Neville se sentó en uno de los sillones y Blaise en el otro. Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione y Pansy se subió en su regazo. Harry salió unos segundos más tarde, entregándole un cuenco con agua y un trapo a su compañera, quien empezó a frotarle suavemente el corte superficial a Draco.

\- Hecho. – dijo a los pocos minutos, dándole a Draco un beso en la frente, lejos del corte - ¿Te duele algo más?

Draco sacudió suavemente la cabeza, pero los moretones de alrededor del cuello y los que se estaban formando en su cara decían lo contrario. Hermione le dio un suave abrazo, sorprendiéndose cuando Draco se puso rígido e intentó apartarse. Con un suspiro, Hermione se puso en pie, aun con Draco firmemente aferrado entre sus brazos

\- Volveremos en unos minutos. – murmuró la chica, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Draco.

Los demás estudiantes esperaron, quitándose sus túnicas y capas dejándolas despreocupadamente por el suelo, ya que el fuego de la chimenea les estaba proporcionando el punto de calidez que necesitaban.

\- ¿Draco estará bien? – preguntó Pansy, tirando suavemente de la manga de Ginny, su voz retumbó en el silencio.

\- Lo estará. – le aseguró Ginny, abrazando a la niña con fuerza – Hermione lo hará lo mejor que pueda.

En ese momento, Hermione y Draco emergieron de la habitación, el niño iba vestido con un pijama verde oscuro que Hermione había comprado ese mismo día para él, un vendaje envolvía su cabeza y una manta roja envolvía su pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuánto está de herido? – preguntó Ginny, dedicándole una triste sonrisa al niño.

\- No tan mal como pensaba. – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Tiene algunos moretones en la espalda y el estómago, desde Dios sabe cuándo y algunos en el cuello y en la cara. Y el corte en la cabeza, pero no es demasiado profundo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Hermione? – le preguntó Neville.

\- Una cosa antes de responder a eso… Blaise, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Lucius?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó el Slytherin.

\- ¿Que el abuso infantil no es ilegal?

\- Es verdad. – suspiró – Míralo de esta manera. La mayoría de la gente asocia a la familia Malfoy con las artes oscuras y con ya-sabes-quien, ¿no? – Hermione asintió – Justo el año pasado, fue detenido en el Ministerio con un puñado de mortífagos, pero ¿dónde está ahora? Caminando por las calles con el resto de magos y brujas.

\- Pero le condenaron. – protestó la chica - ¿Por qué no está pudriéndose en Azkaban?

\- El nombre de los Malfoy es representativo de dinero y poder. – explicó Blaise – Tan fácilmente puede comprar una sentencia de por vida como puede escapar de los abusos de su hijo. Por lo que al Ministro respecta, podría haber matado a miles de inocentes en su época como mortífago, que aun así quedaría libre. ¿De verdad crees que lo arrestarían por el simple hecho de abusar de su hijo?

\- ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¿Qué ha hecho Draco para merecer eso?

\- La mayoría de las familias sangre pura mantienen un régimen estricto en cuanto a sus herederos se refiere. Puede ir desde la ignorancia, al abuso, hasta la muerte si están demasiado enfadados. Afortunadamente, si logran matar a sus hijos, son juzgados y enviados lejos por un tiempo al menos.

\- ¿Todos los sangre pura? – murmuró Harry con asombro.

\- No es cierto. – intervino Ginny – Provengo de una familia sangre pura y nada de eso ha pasado en mi casa. Y a ti igual, ¿verdad Neville?

\- Sí… nada de eso me ha pasado nunca.

\- La diferencia es que vosotros habéis nacido en un tipo diferente de familia sangre pura. La mayoría de sangre puras están del lado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y eso genera bastantes problemas familiares. Todos y cada uno de los Slytherins son sangre pura y apuesto que la mayoría han tenido problemas similares a los de Draco.

\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Ginny, mirando al chico de piel oscura con preocupación - ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Yo soy de los que prácticamente ignoran por completo. – dijo Blaise – Mucho mejor, en mi opinión, que ser atendido y perseguido por todas partes. Se aprende a sobrellevarlo con el tiempo y de momento todo me va bien.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Ginny, abrazando a Pansy en su regazo - ¿Tus padres son buenos?

\- En realidad no. – murmuró la niña – Mi padre grita mucho, pero nunca me ha golpeado… sólo a mi madre. Mi madre me quiere… me lo dice cada noche cuando me acuesta.

\- ¿Tu padre le pega a tu madre? ¿Y no le pueden arrestar por eso? – exigió Hermione.

\- No. – dijo Blaise – El matrimonio es una unión eterna entre los sangre pura. Prácticamente la esposa somete su vida a la de su marido y tiene que hacer todo lo que él diga. Se quedan literalmente sin libertad después de pronunciar sus votos. Así que denunciarlo ante el ministerio sería ir en contra de los deseos de su marido, lo que significa que no pueden hacerlo.

\- Eso es terrible. –murmuró Hermione, abrazando con más fuerza a Draco.

\- ¿Hermione? – dijo Draco en voz baja - ¿Puedo irme a la cama? ¿Por favor?

Sintiendo que el niño quería estar solo asintió y dejó que se deslizara por su regazo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Draco? – le preguntó Pansy. Después de un momento de vacilación, Draco asintió y Pansy correteó hacia él, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe suave.

\- Lo sabía… - dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios – que Lucius abusaba de él.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry.

\- Cuando llegasteis a la cena el primer día, parecía asustado de ti, Harry. E incluso después, todavía parecías asustarle. Así que una noche, después de que llegarías de San Mungo, le dije que te preocupabas por él y que nunca le harías daño. Al día siguiente antes de que me engañara durante el desayuno, me dijo que tenía razón.

\- Así que por eso me dejó estar con él esa noche de tormenta. – reflexionó Harry – Al decirle que estaba bien, algo cambió conmigo ese día.

\- ¿Deberíamos decírselo a Dumbledore? – preguntó Blaise – Quiero decir, un Slytherin normalmente no ira a decirle nada, pero ¿deberíamos hacérselo saber? A lo mejor, podría quedarse con Snape durante el verano.

\- Se lo preguntaremos a Draco cuando vuela a tener dieciséis años. – dijo Hermione con firmeza – Por lo que sabemos, Lucius no puede hacerle esas cosas con su edad original, por lo que debería estar bien. Me refiero a que él siempre se pavonea de su padre.

\- Buen punto… pero podría ser una fachada. Supongo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo, ¿no?

\- ¿Sabéis que creo que le animaría? – preguntó Harry - ¿Y si lo llevamos a las cocinas a ver a Dobby? Por lo que ha dicho, parece que le aprecia.

\- ¡Buena idea, Harry! – chilló Hermione – Podemos ir todos a por una taza de chocolate caliente… ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos todos aquí a las ocho de la tarde? Nos colamos sigilosamente y después volvemos a la cama antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- ¿Acabo de oír que has dicho "colarnos"? – sonrió Blaise - ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? La bruja más inteligente, la santurrona, Hermione Granger, quiere "colarse" en algún sitio. Por mi parte, estoy a su favor. Y no quieres a nadie más en se momento, ¿verdad? – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ella ya tiene el ojo puesto en alguien. – sonrió Ginny, lo que le costó un fuerte codazo en las costillas – Pero, es cierto. Aunque no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

\- Creo que yo sé quién es. – río Harry - ¿Podría ser…

Rápidamente Hermione le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

\- No es nadie. – gruñó – Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry asintió en silencio y ella le soltó lentamente.

\- Bien, pues voy a por Pansy y nos vemos a las ocho. – dijo Neville, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Por qué no la dejas aquí? Harry y yo cuidaremos de ella. – dijo Hermione, sonriendo mientras observaba a los niños en la cama. Estaban juntos bajo las mantas, un rastro de lágrimas secas cubría el rostro de Draco y los brazos de Pansy estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, los dos profundamente dormidos.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Claro. Tenerla al lado podría hacer que Draco se sintiera mejor.

\- Bien, entonces. – se alejaron de la puerta y Neville cogió si capa del suelo – Nos vemos esta tarde.

\- Nos vemos después. – dijo Ginny, dándole a Harry un beso en la mejilla – Alguien debería explicarle a Dobby lo que está pasando.

\- Ahora bajaré y se lo haré saber. – dijo Harry – Volveré en un rato. – dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de los brazos de su novia y saliendo por el retrato, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Hermione se quedó mirando el espacio vació, soltando un suspiro.

Cruzando la sala común, entró en su habitación, cambiándose la ropa que estaba llena de barro y zarzas del bosque. Arrastrando su mochila hasta la cama, arrojó un trozo de pergamino en ella, comenzando a escribir furiosamente, mientras sus ojos escaneaban cada pocos segundos textos de Historia de la magia que tenía frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su trabajo de Pociones, cuando oyó el crujido de la puerta abriéndose. Mirando hacia allí, vio a Pansy entrar en su habitación, abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Algo le pasa a Draco. – susurró – Está llorando y no se despierta.

Rodando fuera de la cama, Hermione corrió hacia la habitación de Draco, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto al niño.

\- Despierta. – le instó, poniéndolo en su regazo y sacudiéndolo suavemente – Vamos, Draco. Es sólo una pesadilla, un mal sueño… sólo un sueño…

Con un jadeo, Draco abrió mucho los ojos, debido al miedo, mirando salvajemente a su alrededor.

\- Ya está. – le dijo Hermione, acariciando suavemente su pelo – Estás a salvo. – poco a poco su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y su cuerpo a relajarse visiblemente.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró Draco.

\- ¿Qué tienes que sentir? Está bien que tengas miedo de vez en cuando… yo también lo tengo.

Pansy se inclinó y abrazó a su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Draco? – susurró y él le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Adivina qué? – le dijo Hermione alegremente, intentando aligerar el estado sombrío del ambiente – Esta tarde todos bajaremos a las cocinas… y tenemos una sorpresa para ti, Draco. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

Pansy miró por encima de hombro de Draco, hacia los sofás de color naranja.

\- ¿Dónde están Blaise y Neville? – preguntó.

\- Se reunirán con nosotros a las ocho, estabais dormidos y no queríamos despertaros.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Draco.

\- En un recado. – dijo la chica evasivamente – Probablemente, volverá dentro de poco con la comida. Debe de saber que estamos hambrientos.

\- He vuelto. – dijo Harry, desde el retrato – Y traigo la comida.

\- Te lo dije. – sonrió Hermione. Había tenido la sensación de que los elfos no dejarían marcharse a su amigo con las manos vacías y su corazonada había resultado ser cierta. Colocando a Draco en su cadera y cogiendo una de las manitas de Pansy, Hermione salió del dormitorio hacia a sala común.

\- Parece riquísimo. – comentó Pansy, sentándose alrededor de la mesa rosa. Acercó su mano para alcanzar un rollito de hojaldre relleno de crema, pero Hermione le dio un suave golpe en la mano.

\- Primero un poco de pollo. – le ordenó, dejando frente a cada niño un plato con puré de patatas y un trozo de pollo a la plancha – Después podréis comeros los dulces.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué Harry tiene uno en la mano? – dijo Pansy con un puchero.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, con un pedazo de crema resbalando por su barbilla, mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa a Hermione.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡No hay dulces antes de cenar! ¡Lo sabes!

\- Lo ffse. – dijo Harry mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca - ¡Pero es que parecía tan bueno!

\- ¿Y quieres que los niños tengan esa actitud en la cena? ¿Qué sólo coman lo que parece que está bueno?

\- No…

\- ¡Entonces, no lo hagas!

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. – gruñó Harry, poniendo las manos frente a su cara para protegerse de la furia de Hermione.

Su atención se volvió hacia los niños, supervisando como comían, intentando ver que no le colaban ningún dulce. Harry, sintiéndose como un perro al que habían castigado, puso mala cara mientras se sentaba en el sillón, lanzándoles miradas matadoras a los dulces que tanto le tentaban.

Después de terminar la comida y el postre, – Harry, muy a su pesar, no había podido coger más – se sentaron frente al fuego de la chimenea dejando que la calidez jugara con sus rostros.

Hermione examinó cuidadosamente los moretones que habían aparecido en la cara y cuello de Draco, mientras le añadía un poco ungüento que reduciría la hinchazón.

\- ¿Podrías beberte esto? – le preguntó a Draco, sosteniendo frente a él un vaso que contenía un líquido de un azul oscuro – Es una poción de ocultamiento – le explicó, notando su desconcierto – Si nos encontramos con alguien por los pasillos no quiero que vean esas marcas.

Obedientemente, Draco cogió el vaso y bebió el líquido, haciendo una mueca por el sabor.

\- Sabe horrible. – gimoteó, cogiendo el vaso de agua que le ofrecía Harry.

\- No podías esperar que supiera a cerezas. – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Por lo menos ha funcionado. – al tiempo que la poción iba haciendo efecto, los moretones iban desapareciendo de la piel pálida del niño, dejándola inmaculada.

El retrato se abrió un segundo después, revelando a Ginny, Neville y Blaise.

\- ¿Cómo habéis entrado? – les preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

\- Recordé la contraseña. – dijo Ginny orgullosamente - ¿Nos vamos?

Los tres iban vestidos en pijama, listos para fingir sonambulismo si alguien les pillaba.

\- Tengo el pijama de Pansy. – dijo Neville. La niña cogió las prendas de ropa que le tenía Neville con una sonrisa y se marchó hacia el cuarto de baño.

\- Ves a prepararte. – dijo Hermione. Harry se fue a su habitación, saliendo unos minutos después, con una camiseta excesivamente grande y unos pantalones a cuadros rojos y dorados. Pronto, el grupo se encontraba cambiando por los pasillos, la varita de Ginny era la única fuente de luz. Draco estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Hermione y Pansy en los de Blaise, los dos querían sentirse seguros en la presente oscuridad.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron frente a un retrato de una gran bandeja de frutas y Pansy y Draco intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ha donde lleva? – preguntó Pansy, mientras Harry se acercaba al cuadro y posaba su mano sobre una pera. Con una risa estridente, la pera se convirtió en un picaporte y Harry tiró de él.

\- A las cocinas. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Adentro todo el mundo.

Los ojos de Draco y Pansy, así como los de Neville y los de Blaise que nunca antes habían estado allí, se abrían desmesuradamente a medida que veían la escena que transcurría delante de ellos. Un sinfín de elfos domésticos corrían por el lugar, algunos en los enormes fogones de las cocinas, otros lavando los platos y algunos barriendo y fregando.

El humo y el vapor se extendían por una parte de la cocina y conversaciones triviales se oían por todo el lugar sin cesar. Un elfo doméstico salió de entre todo el bullicio, corriendo hacia el grupo de magos.

\- ¡Amo Draco! ¡Dobby está tan feliz de que el amo viniera a visitarle!

\- ¿Dobby? – preguntó Draco, mirando estupefacto al elfo - ¡Dobby! – chilló, derribando a dos elfos más, mientras corría a abrazar a Dobby.

\- Amo Draco… por favor… le hace cosquillas… a Dobby. – río el elfo, intentado desprenderse de los brazos del niño, que ahora estaba recorriendo sus manos por el estómago de Dobby, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ohh, ¿no son monos? – susurró Hermione, tomando una fotografía – Realmente ha sido una gran idea traerlo aquí. – le dijo a Harry en voz baja – Mira lo feliz que está.

Pansy se lanzó a unirse a la lucha de cosquillas mientras la risa de los tres resonaba por toda la cocina, era un sondo de felicidad y alegría. Rodando por el suelo, Dobby logró escapar de los dos Slytherins antes de utilizar un poco de su propia magia, dejándolos suavemente paralizados sobre el suelo, al tiempo que los niños seguían riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿Harry Potter quiere que Dobby le consiga un poco de chocolate caliente para él y sus amigos? – preguntó el elfo, inclinándose ante el grupo.

\- Eso estaría genial, Dobby. – sonrió Harry - ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos sentarnos? – el elfo asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, llevando al grupo hasta una mesa en la parte trasera de la cocina, cubierta por un mantel a cuadros azules y blancos, adornada con un jarrón de flores en el centro de la misma.

\- Dobby irá a liberar al amo Draco y a la señorita Pansy y después Dobby os traerá el chocolate caliente. – correteando se marchó de allí, volviendo un segundo después con los dos niños aferrados en el aire, sin dejar de reír dejándolos en el suelo, quienes corriendo hacia la mesa.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Dobby aquí? – río Pansy – Pensaba que debía estar en casa de Draco.

\- Ha viendo aquí a aprender cómo se hace el pudin. – le contestó Hermione rápidamente. Estaba agradecida de que Dobby hubiera escondido sus calcetines y sombreros, así Draco no sospecharía de ver a uno de sus elfos con alguna prenda de ropa.

\- Espero que lo haga cuando vuelva a casa. – dijo sonriendo Draco.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hará. – dio Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¡Oh, mirad! ¡Aquí vienen las bebidas!

Con cuidado, Dobby dejo una bandeja con las tazas humeantes sobre la mesa. En cada taza se podía ver un delicioso y oscuro líquido, con una cucharada de nata en cada una de ellas y un poco de azúcar moreno por encima.

\- Muchas gracias, Dobby. – le agradeció Hermione, tomando un sorbo - ¡Está delicioso!

\- No hay problema, Hermione Granger. – dijo Dobby sonrojándose, haciendo círculos con el pie en el suelo.

\- ¿No te gustaría unirte a nosotros? – le preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Dobby… unirse a Harry Potter y al amo Draco? – susurró el elfo domestico - ¡A Dobby le encantaría! – exclamó, conjurando un taburete y trepando hasta él junto a Draco.

\- Me alegra volver a verte, Dobby. – sonrió Draco, inclinándose y dándole al elfo un abrazo más - ¿Pero no se pondrá furioso mi padre si no te encuentra en casa?

\- No… el amo Lucius sabe que Dobby está aquí. – aclaró el elfo, ganándose un suspiro aliviado de Harry que temía que le elfo se hubiera olvidado de lo que le había dicho.

Durante la siguiente hora, el grupo conversaba, Draco estaba contento de poder sentarse al lado de su viejo amigo y cuidador, bebían el chocolate y mordisqueaban unas galletas de mantequilla que otro elfo les había traído.

\- Creo que es hora de ponernos en marcha, Dobby. – anunció Harry, poniéndose en pie y estirándose – Pansy y Draco deberían estar en la cama.

\- Pero no estamos… cansados. – bostezó Pansy, mientras parpadeaba adormilada. Neville le sonrió a la niña, tomándola entre sus brazos, quedándose dormida un momento después.

\- Adiós, Dobby. – dijo Draco con tristeza, dándole un último abrazo al elfo.

\- Dobby verá al amo más tarde. –sonrió Dobby, devolviéndole el abrazo – Cuidaos, Harry Potter y sus amigos. – con las buenas noches intercambiadas, los estudiantes se despidieron unos de otros, Ginny se separó del grupo dirigiéndose hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y Blaise y su pequeño grupo hacia su sala común y el grupo de Harry también se dirigieron hacia el retrato de Leviculus.

\- Esa ha sido una buena manera de terminar la noche. – bostezó Harry, mientras entraban a la seguridad de la sala común – Ahora es hora de irse a la cama.

Los tres entraron en tropel a cepillarse los dientes al cuarto de baño y luego fueron todos a la habitación de Draco para arropar al niño en su cama que ya tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

\- Draco. – le llamó Hermione en voz baja – Harry y yo queremos darte algo antes de que te duermas.

El niño les miró con interés, haciendo parpadear sus ojos debido al sueño. Harry estiró un brazo detrás de él y cogió una caja que había en el suelo, entregándosela a Draco.

\- Mione y yo lo hicimos para ti anoche. – dijo con una sonrisa – Esperamos que te guste.

Quitando el papel que envolvía la caja y apilándolo suavemente a un lado, abrió la tapa dejando salir una exclamación de sorpresa de su garganta.

\- ¿De verdad que puedo tener esto? – preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

\- Es todo tuyo. – le dijo Hermione en voz baja. Draco metió la mano en la caja, acunando el objeto que allí había. Era un dragón de color verde suave, de peluche, que los Gryffindors habían cosido y recosido sin magia el día anterior. Tenía los ojos negros y las escamas plateadas y esmeraldas completaban la magnificencia del animal, con unas alas grandes y flexibles.

\- Muchas gracias. – murmuró Draco, abrazándolo antes de saltar y envolver con sus brazos los cuellos de sus tutores.

\- De nada, Draco. – susurró Hermione – De verdad, que de nada.


	12. Life Hurts

**Wolas xiquis!**

**Tengo que deciros que voy a estar 1 semana y media o así sin publicar. Creo que me he sobrexplotado a mi misma y ya no creo dar más de mí... en fin entre la práctica, los trabajos, las traducciones, las actualizaciones, mi fic de Pesadillas y algún que otro reto... ehh... no tengo tiempo para nada, por eso he decidido dejar de actualizar durante dos semanas y así adelantar mis fics, acabar con la práctica y todo lo que tengo encima, eso si estaré pululando por el foro "Las cuatro casas", así que si alguien quiere acosarme o algo, por ahí andaré los ratos libres. Lo siento xiquis, pero mi cabeza está a punto de colapsar... **

**Adoro este cap, espero que os guste tanto como a mí ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Life Hurts (La vida duele) **

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la visita a Hogsmeade, once para ser más exactos. Y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces…

Para empezar, habían bautizado a Sparkles y le habían dado un nuevo hogar. Había sido una gran ceremonia, con agua bendita y todo – "bendecida" por Hermione – Sparkles iba vestido con el típico vestidito blanco para los niños y hasta habían conseguido una vela bautismal.

Draco se había hecho pasar por el padre de su nueva responsabilidad, Harry había sido el sacerdote y Hermione los invitados. Mientras la chica y el supuesto padre observaban, Sparkles fue inclinado ante la bañera y empapado en agua "bendita", antes de sacarlo de allí y lanzarle un hechizo para secarlo.

Posteriormente el "sacerdote" se lo entregó a su nuevo propietario, quien se comprometió a amar y cuidar de ese recién nacido. En caso de que os lo estéis preguntando, ese recién nacido no era otro que el dragón de peluche que Hermione y Harry le habían regalado a Draco.

Después de haber sido aceptado con gusto en la familia, Sparkles y Draco se hicieron inseparables. En todas y cada una de las clases que asistían el dragón siempre estaba sentado en el regazo del niño, se quedaba en la seguridad de la mochila de Hermione durante las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se sentaba junto a él en todas las comidas.

Por supuesto, muchas otras cosas le habían ocurrido a Draco en su estancia con sus nuevos tutores. Se las arregló para gastarles varias bromas, después de haberse hecho con la varita de Harry, todo con la ayuda de Pansy por supuesto. Estas pequeñas bromas iban desde ponerle un caramelo Longuilinguo en el desayuno de Hermione hasta colgar la ropa de Harry como banderín desde la Torre Norte, con la ayuda de la Saeta de Fuego del mismo.

Los dos Gryffindors, principalmente Harry, se habían quedado impresionados de que el niño hubiera podido controlar la escoba más rápida jamás creada. Así que por supuesto, le había llevado al estadio de Quidditch y habían dado varios largos paseos sobre el lago y alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Pero, había que recordar que se trataba de Draco, un chico propenso a los accidentes a pesar de que no tuviera intención de crearlos. Y encima de las escobas, a gran velocidad y con un fuerte viento soplando, llegaban los accidentes… y así fue como Hermione se encontró acampando durante dos días en la enfermería, porque Draco y Harry estaban allí siendo tratados por una neumonía después de haber caído al lago helado.

La señora Pomfrey les había dicho que habían tenido suerte… sólo era septiembre y el lago todavía no estaba tan frío como lo estaría en los meses de invierno, aunque ya estaba bastante frío por ser otoño.

Y por supuesto, Terry siempre proporcionaba un poco de diversión, él y Draco había acabado en términos bastante negativos. Tenían que mantenerlos separados, por temor a que Terry atacara a Draco y que él se defendiera.

Una vez, Ron tuvo que separarlos físicamente porque estaban gruñéndose entre ellos y Terry había terminado con marcas de dientes por todo el brazo intentando llegar hasta Draco, quien "accidentalmente" había empujado un vaso de zumo de calabaza por encima del regazo de Terry.

Draco también había tenido su primera clase de Herbología y la verdad sea dicha, estuvo aterrorizado. Durante toda la lección había estado aferrado a Sparkles y Hermione intentando convencerle de que no todas las plantas se lo iban a comer.

Hermione seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que a Draco no le importara ser devorado por un dragón, pero la sola visión de una planta medianamente inofensiva – tal como la flor de plumas fluorescente – le había hecho esconderse bajo la mesa.

Actualmente, Hermione estaba acurrucada en un sillón, inmersa en la lectura de _Hogwarts: Una historia, _mientras Harry estaba recostado en el sofá observando como Draco corría alrededor de la sala detrás de Crookshanks, quien tenía el dragón de peluche del niño en la boca.

\- ¡MALDITO GATO! – gritó Draco - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, BOLA DE PELO NARANJA!

\- ¡Draco! – le regañó Hermione, levantando la vista del espeso texto en el que estaba inmersa - ¿Dónde has aprendido esas palabras? ¡Están mal!

\- De Ron. – admitió el niño bajando la cabeza y parando su persecución.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo enfurecida, cerrando de un golpe la tapa del libro - ¡Me va a oír! ¡Lavender tenía razón! ¡Los niños imitan su manera de hablar! – Draco simplemente sonreía, mientras veía a Hermione marchándose hacia el retrato hecha una furia.

Obedientemente la puerta se abrió y la chica salió de allí a grandes zancadas, escuchándose un fuerte golpe segundos después.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Por favor miré por donde va! – resopló la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Hermione de manera amortiguada desde debajo de la mujer.

Con un quejido, McGonagall se puso en pie, ofreciéndole una mano a la chica.

\- ¿Se iba? Me gustaría que escuchara algo primero.

"_Mutilar a Ron podría esperar…"_ – concluyó mentalmente Hermione.

\- Claro, adelante. – le invitó, caminando de vuelta hacia la sala común, Leviculus miraba el intercambio con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

Ambas entraron y McGonagall se sentó en uno de los sillones, observando al niño rubio con diversión que una vez más volvía a perseguir al gato alrededor de la sala, intentando alcanzar su juguete.

\- Tengo algo importante que deciros. – dijo la profesora con una expresión seria, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y le entregó un frasquito con una poción de color rojo oscuro a Hermione, que se había sentado junto a Harry en el sofá – Ya han pasado dos semanas y ya es hora de que el señor Malfoy vuelva a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ya? – murmuró Hermione, con la sensación de lágrimas inundando sus ojos – Pero no puede haber pasado…

\- Han pasado catorce días desde entonces, señorita Granger. Hemos discutido el tema con la profesora Tobin y hemos hecho un cambio en el sistema… hoy, sólo tomara una poción el señor Malfoy, en dos días, tanto usted como el señor Potter tomareis la poción para saber quién será el siguiente niño.

\- ¿Por qué esperar? – preguntó Harry.

\- Sentimos que los estudiantes podrían necesitar un descanso, para simplemente ponerse al día con sus amigos y posiblemente con sus compañeros… y yo intuyo que algunos podrían necesitar incluso tiempo para estar solos.

\- ¿Hay que dársela ahora? – preguntó una vez más Harry, esta vez con la voz ahogada.

\- Sí. Tardará en eliminarse unas horas… probablemente vuelva para la hora de la cena y así pueda ir a cenar. Y toda la ropa que tenga en su baúl y puesta volverá con él a la normalidad.

Hermione palideció.

\- ¿Quiere decir que tienen que estar dentro del baúl?

\- Eso es.

Con un suave gritito Hermione corrió hacia la habitación de Draco, el sonido de un baúl se estrelló contra el suelo y empezó a llenarlo en medio de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Hermione con toda mi ropa? – preguntó Draco, trepando hasta el regazo de Harry, con Sparkles asegurado entre sus brazos – Me dijo que las doblara… y ahora ella lo está deshaciendo.

\- Tiene que meterlo todo en el baúl ahora. – explicó Harry, enjuagándose con una mano las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó Draco, extendiendo la mano y limpiando una lágrima que a Harry se le había escapado.

\- Me marcho ya, señor Potter. –anunció McGonagall, poniéndose en pie. Sonriéndole con tristeza al niño, le alborotó los mechones rubios y luego continuó hacia la abertura del retrato, saliendo por él.

\- ¡Ya lo he metido todo para que se adapte! – exclamó Hermione, saliendo de la habitación de Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero echándole un vistazo al niño aferrado a su dragón, encima del regazo de Harry le sobrevino un ataque de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué estáis llorando los dos? – preguntó otra vez Draco, con la preocupación inundando sus rasgos angelicales.

\- Ven aquí, Draco. – murmuró Hermione, extendiendo los brazos hacia el niño. Saltando del regazo de Harry, Draco se dejó coger en brazos y se marcharon hacia a su habitación, con Harry a la zaga.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Hermione no contestó a la pregunta del Slytherin, simplemente lo colocó bajo las mantas y ella se sentó en el borde de su cama con Harry al otro lado - ¿He hecho algo mal?

\- No has hecho nada. – le susurró Hermione, empujándole suavemente para que se estirara sobre la almohada - Absolutamente nada malo. – Harry que había estado sosteniendo el dragón de peluche se lo pasó a Draco que inmediatamente se aferró a él.

\- ¿Por qué me estáis arropando? Todavía no es ni la hora del almuerzo.

\- Sabes que te queremos, ¿verdad, Draco? – le susurró Hermione, dándole un beso en la frente. Draco asintió con la cabeza, más confundido que nunca – Necesitamos que te bebas esto, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró, extendiendo el brazo con el frasquito.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es… algo que McGonagall está probando… tiene buen sabor, sin embargo. – le aseguró Hermione, con la voz contenida debido al llanto.

\- Siempre te querremos y cuidaremos de ti, no importa lo que pase. – le susurró Harry, plantándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza - ¿Recuérdalo, vale? – Draco asintió, sentándose en la cama para recibir el frasquito que le ofrecía Hermione.

\- Tenías razón. – sonrió – Tiene buen sabor. ¡Sabe igual que los arándanos! – Hermione acunó al niño entre sus brazos, mientras empezaba a flojear, el cristal se resbaló de su manita destrozándose contra el suelo, al tiempo que Draco cerraba los ojos cediendo ante el sueño.

Harry arrancó al niño de los brazos de Hermione, dejándolo de nuevo acostado en la almohada, tuvo que sostener a Hermione para que no se lanzara a arropar a Draco una vez más. Poco a poco, observaron con gran expectación, como Draco empezó a cambiar.

Segundos más tarde, un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad estaba acostado en la cama, con un brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de Sparkles y una pacífica expresión adornada sus rasgos. Hermione estalló en ruidosos sollozos, el niño al que habían cuidado oficialmente había desaparecido.

Harry la agarró suavemente por los hombros, sacándola de la habitación hasta el sofá de la sala común, sentándola allí y la abrazó intentando consolarla.

\- ¿Por qué ha tenido que cambiar? – sollozó, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry - ¿Por qué no pudimos simplemente mantenerlo así?

\- Porque no debería ser así. –le murmuró Harry de vuelta – Por lo menos hemos llegado a pasar buenos ratos con él, ¿no? ¿Y quién sabe…? Tal vez cambie.

\- Espero que sí. – susurró Hermione, recostándose sobre el sofá mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

\- Además, vosotros dos estáis destinados a estar juntos. – sonrió Harry – Y no sería divertido que eso pasara si sigue siendo un imbécil.

\- ¡Nosotros no estamos destinados a nada! – gritó Hermione, enrojeciendo de vergüenza – Inesperado podría ser cualquiera… ¡cómo tal vez que me enamorara de Snape! – Harry mentalmente intentó imaginarse a la pareja y se atragantó.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez. – le rogó, con todavía imágenes desagradables rondándole la cabeza – Por favor, por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir.

\- Sólo te estaba dando un ejemplo. – dijo Hermione, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Por el resto del día, los dos pasearon tranquilamente alrededor de la sala común, sin tener ningún hambre a la hora del almuerzo. Hermione logró terminar sus deberes para el lunes siguiente y aun tuvo tiempo de regodearse de ya no tener que hacer los deberes de su amigo, viendo como hincaba los codos de lo lindo. Cuando el reloj dio las cinco, vino acompañado de un fuerte gruñido.

\- Creo que tengo hambre. – rió Harry entre dientes, agarrándose el estómago - ¿Bajamos a cenar?

\- ¿Qué pasa con Draco? – murmuró Hermione, mirando la puerta cerrada detrás de la cual dormía el Slytherin - ¿Qué pasa si se despierta?

\- No creo que seamos lo primero que quiera ver. – dijo Harry suavemente, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione – McGonagall dijo que algunos de ellos querrían estar solos… y creo que Draco entraría en esa categoría. Ha pasado mucho… necesita algo de tiempo para pensar en ello.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… - le concedió Hermione a regañadientes – Pero debería de estar despierto ya, ¿no? Voy a preguntarle si quiere venir con nosotros.

Harry abrió la boca para decir que no era buena idea, pero Hermione ya estaba parada frente a la puerta de Draco. Su mano giró el pomo, pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? – murmuró, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. No obtuvo ninguna – Bueno, se ha despertado. – le anunció en voz baja a Harry, alejándose de la puerta cerrada – Le podemos traer algo después de cenar… seguro que tiene hambre para ese entonces.

Lanzando una última mirada preocupada a la puerta cerrada, Hermione salió por el retrato dirigiéndose hacia la cena. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, se entristeció de ver que ya no quedaba ningún niño, todos volvían a ser adolescentes. Terry seguía sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, pidiendo disculpas a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Tendríais que haberlo visto! – rió Lavender, cuando Hermione y Harry se sentaron - ¡Hace unos minutos se ha acercado y ha abrazado a Snape!

Harry miró con los ojos desorbitados al Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

\- Le abracé. – rió el chico – Quería disculparme por morderle… y algunos de los efectos de la poción seguían persistiendo… todavía esperaba abrazos y aún tenía ganas de morder a la gente.

\- ¿Has mordido a Snape? – repitió Hermione, débilmente – Estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que no estés muerto.

\- Nosotros también. – murmuró Ron – Los constantes abusos de Terry nos han llevado de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Ya he dicho que lo sentía! – exclamó Terry - ¡Sinceramente no pretendía llevarte hasta el hospital!

\- Ya… - se quejó Ron de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo han podido tus padres manejarte? – le preguntó Lavender, interesadísima en la respuesta. Terry se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con incomodidad.

\- Ellos no me daban ningún tipo de dulce o pastel… eso es lo que me hace actuar de esa manera.

\- Somos tan idiotas… - gruñó Lavender, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa – Si simplemente lo hubiéramos sabido… - entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de los dulces?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Me privaron de azúcar cuando era un crío… no me puedes reprochar que fuera a decíroslo de buena gana a ti y a Ron cuando no lo sabíais.

\- Hola, Mione. – dijo Ginny, deslizándose hasta el asiento junto a su amiga - ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó mirando alrededor del Comedor – No lo veo por ninguna parte.

\- Se ha encerrado en su cuarto. – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Necesita estar solo un rato.

\- ¿Hermione? Quiero decir… ¿Granger? – preguntó una voz desde detrás de la Gryffindor. Se volvió para ver a Pansy removerse inquieta detrás de ella, retorciendo su pelo negro entre sus dedos.

\- Es Hermione, Pansy. – dijo Hermione con firmeza, tendiéndole la mano a la Slytherin – Somos amigas, ¿no?

Después de un segundo de indecisión, Pansy sonrió tomando la mano que le ofrecía, dándole una pequeña sacudida.

\- Me preguntaba… ¿sabes dónde está Draco?

\- Encerrado en su habitación. – dijo Hermione con tristeza – Harry y yo estamos dándole un poco de espacio… puede que necesite algún tiempo para pensar.

\- Oh… bien. Bueno… cuando lo veas dile que espero que se sienta mejor. – Hermione asintió, mientras Pansy daba media vuelta regresando a su mesa. Había comprendido lo que había querido decirle la Slytherin… quería que le hiciera saber que se preocupaba por él y que seguía siendo su amiga.

\- Voy a volver a la sala común. – declaró Hermione, envolviendo un panecillo en una servilleta – Y prometo no molestar a Draco. – prometió, notando la mirada que Harry le estaba dedicando.

Caminando por el pasillo, Hermione suspiró. Todo el mundo parecía estar bien en sus formas originales, aunque tal vez un poco avergonzados, como Terry. Pero Draco… todo lo que habían aprendido de él… era todo lo que él quería mantener en secreto. ¿Cómo alguien podía esperar volver a lo que era antes con todo lo que habían pasado?

Al entrar en la sala común, Hermione se sentó en el sofá y cogió un libro que leer, desesperada por conseguir que su mente se alejara de Draco. Pero después de unos segundos de lectura, un suave sonido perturbaba su concentración y dejó el libro a un lado.

Deslizándose hasta la puerta del Slytherin, presionó su oído contra ella y ahora pudo distinguir el sonido perfectamente. Un llanto. Draco estaba llorando. En ese momento, los instintos maternales que había empezado a desarrollar la golpearon. Intentando desesperadamente abrir el pomo de la puerta, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando se negó a hacerlo.

\- _Alohomora_. – susurró, agitando su varita en dirección a la puerta. En silencio, la puerta se abrió y Hermione se adentró en la habitación, sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban al ver la escena ante ella. Draco todavía usaba las túnicas negras de antes y seguía bajo las mantas y sus brazos aferraban con fuerza a Sparkles a pesar de que sus hombros se sacudían con suaves sollozos.

Cruzando la habitación en silencio hasta la cama, Hermione trepó hasta ella deslizándose bajo las mantas junto al chico, envolviendo de manera vacilante los brazos en torno a él en un cálido abrazo. Draco no la alejó como ella había esperado, se limitó a atraerla hacia él y a hundir su cara en su cuello.

\- Está bien. – murmuró, haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda – Todo está bien.

Con una repentina sacudida, Draco se incorporó, alejando a Hermione con los ojos plateados brillando de ira y lágrimas.

\- Nada está bien. – siseó – Y nunca lo estará.

\- Draco…

Más o menos brusco se desprendió de la mano que se había posado en su hombro, alejándose aún más en la cama.

\- Simplemente déjame solo, Granger… por favor. – susurró Draco, entrecortadamente.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas… que lo que dijimos Harry y yo era verdad. Realmente te queremos Draco… y sólo queremos ayudarte.

\- No necesito ninguna ayuda. – murmuró Draco, mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas – Para ayudarme… tendrías que no haber nacido.

Hermione retrocedió como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro.

\- Realmente no eres tú el que habla. – murmuró después de un minuto, con los ojos fijos en el suelo – Me dijiste tantas veces que me querías… que ha tenido que significar algo.

\- Pues no. – gruñó Draco – Olvida que todo eso ha pasado.

\- Ha pasado y no lo voy a olvidar. Durante dos semanas, eras un Draco más humano. No tenías miedo a mostrar tus sentimientos, a contarnos tus problemas, nos permitiste consolarte. ¿No importa que dijeras que nos querías, qué aceptaras los brazos que te ofrecimos? No te atrevas a intentar decirme que no significó nada.

\- Tal vez simplemente quiero que no signifique nada. – replicó Draco – No te quería en mi vida… ¿Por qué tenías que ser amable conmigo? – susurró, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas - ¿Por qué simplemente no me ignoraste y alejaste? Entonces, esto no habría pasado.

\- ¿El qué no habría pasado? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja, cada vez más cerca de él ahuecando su mejilla con la mano y limpiándole una lagrima con el pulgar. Draco se tensó, pero no se alejó.

\- No habrías hecho que me importaras.

* * *

**Awwww (L) Espero que ese final os haya encantado, yo lo adoro, veremos que pasa a partir de ahora :D En el siguiente cap sabremos quien será el siguiente angelito ;P**

**Besotes!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta: **

**Guest:** Si... Lucius... ese cerdo hijodep... pero si el final es demasiado dulce como para empañar lo que ese cabron hizo, los actos de amor siempre tienen más impacto emocional que un abuso, así que espero que ha Draco se le olvidara el mal rato que paso con su "padre". Besitos y espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Mery:** Espero que este cap lo disfrutes, yo lo adoro! Besotes!

**SALESIA:** Bueno como ves en este cap, no hace falta que nadie le diga nada a Draco, el pobre lo esta procesando todo y bueno... parece que por lo menos es sincero, aunque le haya costado un poquito, es tan tiernooo (L) Si, Lucius creo que en este fic esta enajenado, suele dar asco, pero golpear así a un niño de cinco años, yo creo que ha visto la oportunidad de volver a ponerle la mano encima, creo que no lo hacía desde seguramente que entró a Hogwarts, ya que supongo que Draco no querría que vieran sus golpes y acabó cediendo ante todo lo que su "padre" le exigía... toda una fachada para esconder sus secretos... muy triste T-T Ya veremos que más pasa a partir de ahora que Draco ha vuelto a la normalidad y que pasa con lo de Lucius y todo ;D Ese rato con Dobby es genial, para comerselos a los dos :3 Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap de hoy, yo lo adoro y nada siento tener que ausentarme durante unos días, pero esque ya no doy abasto.. xD pero seguiré escribiendo paara pesadillas y las demás traducciones ;P Besotes cielo!

**lobita17:** Wolas! Sii mi nuevo lema es ¡MUERTE A LUCIUS! es un cerdo hijodepu... Sii menos mla que el cap fue final mente agridulce... es tan mono Dobby y Draco ya ves es que te lo comes vivo... :3 JAJAJ No, no he visto el vídeo de Voldy bailando, pero si que sabía que existía, lo tengo que ver ;) Besotes guapa!


	13. Revelations

**Wolas amores, he vuelto!**

**Espero que no me hayáis echado demasiado de menos... lo siento, pero estoy muy atareada con este semestre y por eso he decidido que hasta que acabe a finales de mayo principios de junio, subiré un cap a la semana, lo sé, ahora mismo me odiáis, pero lo tengo que hacer así. Sabéis que si tuviera el tiempo de antes actualizaría cada día... **

**En fin, dejemos los dramatismos y a leer, que en este cap sabremos quien es el siguiente angelito!**

**Go, go!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Revelations (Revelaciones)**

Ninguno se movía, ninguno respiraba. Hermione se sentó mirando a Draco, sus ojos miel ardían en los plateados de él y sus manos seguían congeladas en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo? – susurró ella - ¿Eso es algo malo?

Draco no contestó, simplemente bajo la vista, mirando sus manos mientras sus hombros volvían a temblar suavemente, las lágrimas le habían vuelto a desbordar y la tristeza había anulado la ira.

\- Supuestamente a mí no me importa nada. – murmuró, aun evitando la intensa mirada de la Gryffindor – Es una muestra de debilidad, anteponer a alguien antes que a ti mismo.

\- Eso está mal. – respondió Hermione, todavía con voz suave – Que alguien te importe no es nada de lo qué avergonzarse. Es más, eso te hace más fuerte. Adquirimos confianza y esperanza de nuestros amigos y amor de nuestras familias.

\- ¿Amor? – resopló Draco – No seas estúpida.

\- No lo soy. – le contestó en voz baja – Puede que no hayas crecido en una familia muy amorosa, pero ¿no sientes que el tiempo que pasaste con Harry y conmigo fuiste querido? – Draco no contestó – Mírame. – le dijo, cogiendo la barbilla de Draco para que le mirara de frente – Sabes lo que quiero decir. A Harry y a mí, nos importas y te queremos. Pansy, ciertamente también… me dijo durante la cena que te dijera que esperaba que te sintieras mejor. A Ginny le importas. A Snape le importas y a otras muchas personas. ¿Todos esos no significamos nada?

Después de unos segundos, Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza, antes de permitir que Hermione tirara de él hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo, su presencia era tan cálida y reconfortante para él.

\- Que alguien te importe no es malo. – repitió ella, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de su hombro.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, sólo el sonido del fuego crepitante de la sala común alcanzaba débilmente sus oídos. Hermione escuchó como el retrato se abría, pero Harry no se acercó, sabiendo que era mejor que dejara a su amiga reconfortándole.

El reloj dio las diez, un rato más tarde, con las campanadas sonando suavemente. Hermione movió suavemente a Draco de sus brazos posándolo sobre las almohadas y empezó a moverse para marcharse a su habitación.

\- No te vayas. – murmuró Draco, su mano aferraba con fuerza la muñeca de Hermione – Por favor… sólo… quédate.

\- Bien. – sonrió Hermione, acurrucándose de nuevo bajo las mantas – Me quedaré aquí. – satisfecho, Draco se quedó dormido, con un brazo alrededor de Sparkles y su otra mano aferrada a Hermione.

La chica de Gryffindor no se durmió con tanta facilidad. Yacía mirando hacia la cascada, observando como los chorros multicolores caían en el cuenco que había debajo. Todo iba a ser tan diferente a partir de ahora. Y en tan solo dos días, Harry o ella serían uno de esos niños de cinco años… y Draco realmente no parecía estar en ninguna condición de cuidar de ninguno de ellos.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione se quedó dormida, arrullada al mundo de los sueños por los suaves murmullos del agua. Aunque todavía había una persona que estaba despierta. Harry se deslizó sigilosamente en la habitación, caminado de puntillas para no despertar a nadie.

\- Finalmente se han dormido. – murmuró levantando la cámara – Decid patata. – un destello brillante inundó la habitación, afortunadamente sin despertar a ninguno de sus ocupantes y Harry se escabulló de allí con la cámara escondida protectoramente contra su pecho – Mi foto. – murmuró, acariciando el objeto – Toda mía…

La mañana amaneció brillante al día siguiente, el sol que fluía a través de las cortinas verde oscuro se posaba directamente en los ojos de Hermione. Con un gemido, giró la cara enterrándola contra lo que tenía al lado.

Soltó un suspiro agradecido, cuando contra con lo que se apretaba bloqueaba perfectamente la luz del sol. Draco, por otro lado, se acababa de despertar así y se encontró mirando fijamente a los rayos de luz. Con un gruñido, también se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza contra la de Hermione, pero se volvió a dormir tan pronto como la intrusa luz había desaparecido. Sin embargo, Hermione no lo hizo.

Con un gritito ahogado se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Tenían las frentes pegadas, uno de los brazos de él estaba envuelto alrededor de Hermione y las piernas de los dos estaban entrelazadas.

\- ¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada, no? – se rió Harry en voz baja desde la puerta.

\- Harry… - dijo Hermione entre dientes, con las mejillas rosadas mientras intentaba desenredarse de entre las manos de Draco – Esto no es lo que parece. – se defendió, todavía intentando moverse.

\- Ajá… - sonrió Harry – Te dije que el patrón de tu rayo estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¡Me pidió que me quedara anoche! – exclamó, roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Así que a él también le gustas? – volvió a sonreír Harry.

\- ¡NO! No… - repitió más suave, agradeciendo que Draco siguiera durmiendo - No quería estar solo… así que pasé la noche aquí.

\- Claro que no es lo que parece… – se escuchó la voz de Ginny, apareciendo detrás de Harry con una sonrisa idéntica en su rostro, pero entonces la sonrisa desapareció y preguntó mucho más suave - ¿Cómo le va?

\- Estaba realmente molesto ayer. – murmuró Hermione, aun acostada – No creo que jamás le haya visto tan confundido, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. No sabía qué hacer en absoluto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley, entrando en la habitación y sentándose en el borde de la cama, intentado evitar las piernas entrelazadas.

\- Me dijo que le importaba… pero se supone que a él no le pasan esas cosas. Estaba… inestable emocionalmente, creo que es la mejor manera de describirlo.

\- Y yo, otra vez tenía razón. – cantó triunfalmente Harry - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a cambiar? Si realmente le importas, es que debimos hacer algo bien.

\- Espero que se sienta mejor. – susurró Ginny, inclinándose sobre la cama para alcanzar a ver la cara del Slytherin, admirando sus rasgos pacíficos – Merece ser feliz.

Hermione, ahora libre de ataduras, salió de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? Probablemente Draco se despertará cuando volvamos. – dijo.

\- Bien. – accedió Harry – Vamos Ginny. – Ginny, levantó la mano, metiéndole a Sparkles de nuevo bajo el brazo a Draco, mientras Hermione volvía a cubrirle con las mantas. Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa perpleja en su rostro, observando como las dos exigentes chicas se aseguraban de que Draco estuviera cómodo. Segundos después, se marcharon, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ellos.

Tan pronto como se hizo el silencio, Draco se incorporó, con las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo mientras se hacia el dormido, ahora corriendo libremente por su rostro.

\- Hermione tenía razón. – susurró, abrazando con fuerza al dragón de peluche – A ellos les importo… y a mí me hace más feliz. Y seguiré siéndolo. – decidió arrastrándose de la cama hasta su baúl, donde sabía que tenía un gran surtido de ropa nueva, mientras Sparkles seguía abrazado con fuerza en una de sus manos.

\- Ahora soy diferente… y probablemente siempre lo seguiré siendo. No sólo con el cara-rajada o con la sangre sucia. Con todos. – se dijo el Slytherin a sí mismo, cogiendo un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde de dentro del baúl.

\- Hermione… es muy agradable. Se preocupaba como una madre debía hacer. Tan indulgente y amigable. Y Harry… es divertido, no tiene miedo de divertirse. Ese orgullo Gryffindor que tienen supongo… - murmuró, tirando de un par de calcetines.

\- E incluso Ginny es agradable. Nunca había pensado rodearme de un Weasley antes. Y Pansy… que siempre ha sido mi amiga. Supongo que esto simplemente nos ha acercado más. – ahora ya vestido del todo, Draco sacó una de las chaquetas que Hermione le había comprado y se metió a Sparkles en el bolsillo.

Podría parecer infantil que siguiera llevando el dragón encima, pero hacia que el Slytherin se sintiera mejor. Algo que le recordara aquellos días felices y siempre ahuyentara las preocupaciones, pero él sabía que había una cosa que le ayudaría aún más.

Recogiendo su fiel Nimbus 2001, Draco salió de la sala común en silencio, afortunadamente, el bufón, estaba dormitando en su cuadro. Evitando las zonas principales, el chico logró salir del castillo por una salida trasera de la sala de Transformaciones.

Cruzando rápidamente hasta el campo de Quidditch, afortunadamente vacío, Draco comenzó a elevarse en el aire, más y más alto, el fuerte viento daba contra su rostro, haciendo que realmente se sintiera vivo cuando la adrenalina bombeó a través de su sangre.

Haciendo un rápido descenso, Draco se sorprendió de ver a otra persona montando en escoba, llegando hasta a él para saludarlo.

\- Hey. – sonrió Harry, nivelando la escoba frente a Draco - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Draco se encogió de hombros, no estando seguro de cómo responder.

\- Me preguntaba si querrías practicar un rato. – le dijo Harry, lanzándole una pequeña bola dorada que llevaba en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el Slytherin con curiosidad.

\- Una falsa Snitch. – sonrió Harry – Hermione la hizo para mí. Funciona como una Snitch normal, pero si nadie la atrapa después de un tiempo, puedo convocarla directa a mí.

\- Interesante. – no dijo nada más, simplemente miraba a Harry, quien se retorcía incómodamente bajo su escrutinio - ¿No vas a lanzarla?

\- Oh… sí, claro. – rió Harry, frotándose nerviosamente la parte posterior de la cabeza – Primero cierra los ojos para que la Snitch pueda coger ventaja. – obedientemente, Draco lo hizo y Harry, cerrando también los ojos, lanzó la bolita dorada lejos. Al contar hasta diez, los dos los abrieron – El primero que la atrape gana. – dijo Harry, antes de despegar con fuerza.

Draco observó el estadio, viendo como Harry iba de un lado para otro, con sus ojos esmeraldas escaneando todo el campo buscando cualquier señal de la Snitch. Un pequeño destello dorado captó la atención del Slytherin, brillando en la esquina opuesta a donde estaba Harry.

Descendió casualmente en bucle hacia abajo, para no atraer mucho la atención del Gryffindor, Draco siguió de manera constante su camino hacia la Snitch. Extendió la mano para cogerla, pero la Snitch emitió un brillo y desapareció.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamó Draco.

\- Parece que se me ha olvidado decir… - sonrió Harry entre dientes, sobrevolando a Draco – Hay dos espejismos idénticos sobre el campo que se mueven al igual que la Snitch normal. Quiero decir, no sería nada divertido si sólo hubiera una Snitch y ninguna Bludger.

\- Ya podrías haberlo dicho antes… - se quejó Draco.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, los chicos sobrevolaron el campo, sin poder dar con la verdadera Snitch. Desde el suelo, Hermione y Ginny los observaban, sentadas cómodamente sobre una manta y abrigadas.

\- ¿Cuándo le diremos a Dumbledore lo de Lucius? – preguntó Ginny, mordisqueando una manzana que tenía en las manos.

\- Tal vez más tarde, esta noche… si Draco quiere hacerlo. No queremos forzarlo a nada.

\- Oh, oh. – murmuró Ginny, señalando una figura que caminaba hacia ellos – Tío Sev está viniendo. – ambas rieron suavemente ante el apodo que le habían puesto al profesor de Pociones, creyendo que no le quedaba tan mal.

Los chicos en cuanto vieron a Snape, descendieron, aterrizando junto a Hermione y Ginny, mientras la falsa Snitch seguía sobrevolando el campo.

\- Draco, ¿podrías venir conmigo, por favor? – preguntó Snape, con voz tensa.

Draco observó al grupo a su alrededor, como buscando su aprobación. Hermione asintió levemente y Draco se acercó a Snape, con una mano agarrando su escoba y la otra dentro de su bolsillo, donde ahora, estaba Sparkles.

Siguió a su padrino a través de los sombríos pasillos, durante todo el trayecto hasta el despacho del hombre. Una vez dentro, Snape cerró la puerta, indicándole al joven que tomara asiento y conjurando un juego de té.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesita, profesor? – le preguntó Draco.

\- No hay razón para que seas tan formal conmigo, Draco. – le dijo Snape, vertiendo un poco de té en una taza y entregándoselo al chico – He estado hablando con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de ti.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – le preguntó, manteniendo la guardia alta.

\- Lucius. – fue lo único que dijo Snape. Draco bajó la cabeza, sabiéndose descubierto – No te he traído aquí para hablar de ello – sonrió – Si quisieras hacerlo, estoy seguro de que encontrarías mejor consejero. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte una proposición.

\- ¿Sí? – susurró Draco, con un pequeño rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- El profesor Dumbledore y yo estábamos discutiendo que pareces tener bastante talento en Pociones. Tal vez te gustaría pasar conmigo el verano y seguir trabajando en esa habilidad.

Se podía leer entre líneas el mensaje oculto. _¿Te gustaría escapar de Lucius?_ Draco ni siquiera se molestó en emitir una palabra simplemente se lanzó contra los brazos de Snape, abrazándolo y el profesor de Pociones envolvió sus brazos alrededor del angustiado chico.

\- Gracias. – murmuró Draco, contra la túnica de Snape al tiempo que sus hombros empezaban a temblar débilmente.

\- De nada. – le contestó Snape, alejando un poco a Draco de él y observando sus plateados ojos inundados de lágrimas – Mírate. - murmuró – Has crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

Hermione y Harry estaban descansando en la sala común cuando el retrato se abrió y Draco entró por él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, casi saltando a cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Qué quería Snape? – le preguntó Harry, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Me ha invitado a pasar el verano con él. – sonrió Draco.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! – exclamó Hermione, corriendo hacia adelante y sumiendo al Slytherin en un profundo abrazo - ¡Y tendrás la oportunidad de superarnos a todos nosotros en Pociones!

Hermione liberó al Slytherin de su opresivo abrazo, observando como Draco y Harry le sonreían.

\- Quería deciros a los dos que… gracias. – susurró Draco – Habéis hecho tanto por mí… que no creo que nunca pueda pagároslo.

\- Ya lo has hecho. – le sonrió Hermione – Te has convertido en nuestro amigo.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron en un borrón. Fueron a las clases del lunes y pasaron una relajante tarde junto al fuego. Draco parecía estar llevándolo bien, aunque algunos estudiantes se burlaban de él – de manera cariñosa – por el dragón de peluche que habían visto sobresalía de su mochila. Sin embargo, a la mayoría de las chicas les parecía positivamente adorable que llevara a Sparkles junto a él.

Durante las horas de la comida, Draco se sentó en su propia mesa en compañía de Blaise y Pansy. Por la noche, él y Harry salieron a jugar al Quidditch, Ginny y Ron se les unieron una vez, mientras Hermione siempre les observaba desde tierra firme.

El martes, Hermione se despertó porque parecía que Leviculus estaba gritándole a alguien. Con un gruñido se deslizó fuera de su cálida cama y se dirigió a abrir el retrato.

\- Ya era hora. – resopló McGonagall, entrando en la sala común – Son casi las seis, señorita Granger, ¿Por qué sólo está usted despierta?

\- Nos gusta dormir. – murmuró Draco, saliendo de su propia habitación, con una manta cubriendo sus hombros mientras la arrastraba por el suelo y Sparkles bajo el brazo. Con un suspiro más que dramático, se dejó caer en el sofá, Hermione movió los pies de Draco para que ella también pudiera sentarse.

\- Sólo he venido a traer esto. – dijo la profesora de Trasformaciones, colocando dos pequeños frascos con un líquido purpura sobre la mesa – Cuando el señor Potter se despierte, les sugiero que le entreguéis uno. La mejor de la suertes a usted señor Malfoy y al que sea su pareja. – con un grácil aleteo de su túnica, McGonagall se marchó, dejando los dos frasquitos inocentemente sobre la mesa.

Hermione se levantó cogiendo uno de ellos y examinándolo a la luz.

\- ¿Parece diferente a la tuya?

\- Nop – le contestó Draco, soltando una risita – Supongo que tendrás que beber al azar.

\- No quiero convertirme en pequeña. – gimió Hermione.

\- Todos tenemos que hacerlo. – señaló Draco.

\- Pero yo no quiero. No digo que no confíe en ti y en Harry, pero estoy preocupada por cómo me vais a manejar.

\- ¿Por qué pareces tan preocupada? – le preguntó Draco – No te mataremos ni nada.

\- No soy yo la que me preocupa… sois vosotros.

Draco miró extrañamente a Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Harry salió pesadamente de su habitación, despertado por la conversación.

\- Eso es lo que creo que es, ¿verdad? – preguntó, mirando con temor a los frasquitos.

\- Sí. – suspiró Hermione – Coge uno, Harry. La profesora McGonagall dijo que nos lo tomáramos tan pronto como te despertaras.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? – dijo el chico con terquedad, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es un trabajo de clase y vas a beberte uno. – insistió Hermione, empujando uno de los frasquitos en dirección a Harry – Ahora bébetelo.

Draco se recostó contra el sofá y observó divertido como los dos se bebían el zumo de uva, con la esperanza de que el frasquito no contuviera la poción.

\- No me veo diferente. – dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia el espejo.

\- Puede ser que tarde un rato. – dijeron Draco y Leviculus a la vez, antes de que el bufón se echara a reír.

Harry cruzó los dedos y rezó para que no le tocara a él y Hermione continuó mirando su reflejo.

\- Todavía no he cambiado – remarcó – y Harry tampoco. ¿Creéis que la poción no funcionaba?

\- Creo que es posible que quieras darte la vuelta. – dijo Draco riéndose entre dientes. Girándose, Hermione buscó a su mejor amigo, incapaz de encontrarlo – Mira hacia abajo. – haciendo lo que le decía, Hermione se encontró mirando a un niño pequeño, de pelo azabache y puntiagudo, las gafas se le habían caído al suelo y tenía unos ojos esmeraldas más brillantes que antes.

El pequeño Harry miraba a los dos jóvenes con cautela.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – les preguntó, después de un minuto de silencio.

\- Estás en Hogwarts, Harry. – le sonrió Hermione, guardándose en el bolsillo de su bata la varita de Harry que había aparecido en su mano, después de acabar la transformación – Soy Hermione y él es Draco. – dijo, señalándose primero a sí misma y después hacia Draco, quien en ese momento se estaba levantando del sofá.

\- ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

\- Una escuela de magia. – sonrió Hermione - ¿No es fantástico?

\- ¡Has dicho la palabra con M! – jadeó Harry, alejándose de Hermione.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Draco con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué palabra con M, Harry? – le preguntó dulcemente, Hermione. El niño sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si lo digo tío Vernon se enfadará. – susurró. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¿Dónde está tío Vernon? ¿Y tía Petunia? ¿Y Dudley?

\- Están en su casa. – le aseguró Hermione – El director de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore, ha tenido que traerte aquí por un tiempo. Tus familiares saben que estas aquí, no te preocupes. Ahora estarás bajo nuestro cuidado. - finalizó sonriéndole cálidamente.

\- ¡Pero has dicho la palabra con M!

\- ¿Y qué palabra es esa?

\- Magia. – soltó el niño, antes de cubrirse rápidamente la boca con las manos, como si esperara que un rayo atravesara el techo y le golpeara.

\- Creo que… - murmuró Draco, capturando los ojos de Hermione - tenemos un problema.

* * *

**¿Bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenéis que entender que todo lo que ha vivido Draco como niño lo recuerda a la perfección y supongo que muchos de esos sentimientos se han transferido a su yo adolescente y por eso ese cambio emocional tan grande...**

**Espero que os haya gustado puede que el lunes cuelgue el cap seis de ¿Pesadillas?, AHH y ayer colgué una viñeta de Tom Riddle para un reto, si os interesa la tenéis en mi perfil se titula: "Destinado a la grandeza"**

**Ahora si, nos vemos pronto ^^**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Jackie Sly: **Gracias por el review guapa! En estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo, pero siempre que tenga un hueco estaré aquí para traeros un cap, de momento me limitaré a uno a la semana, pero espero que te sirva ;P Besotes!

**DawnDream9435: **Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me encanta ver caritas nuevas por aquí ^^ jajaja me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review y si Lucius es un gran hijodep... y te entiendo todas amamos a Draco más de lo que debería ser legal xD Besotes cielo y gracias por el review!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJA Si en el cap anterior pasa todo muy de repente, once días de golpe nada menos y nos han arrebatado al adorable Draco para como bien dices dejarnos al sexy dragón, como ves el cambio que ha pegado ha sido importante, pero supongo que podemos entenderlo ya que lo que sentía cuando era pequeño se ha tenido que traspasar a su yo actual, ¿no crees? Sii fue triste cuando Hermione y Harry van a volver a transformar a Draco, parece como si fueran a sacrificar a su mascota o algo xD pero entiendo lo que sintieron le cogieron cariño y no sabían que pasaría a partir de ahora, obviamente fue una despedida en toda regla :3 Como ves Hermione no se tragó nada de lo que le dijo y le abrió los ojos ;P Por cierto te echaba de menossss tengo ganas de leer el comentario de este cap a ver que te parece y el que Harry haya sido el siguiente... en fin guapa muchisisisisisimo besos y nos vemos en una semana o el lunes con Pesadillas :D

**Alejandra diaz:** Pues espero que tembien disfrutes mucho de este cap! Besotes y gracias por el review!


	14. Grandpa?

**Wolass!**

**Aquí estoy religiosamente ;P No es un cap muy largo, pero es bonito ^^**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y siento tener que actualizar sólo una vez a la semana, estoy abarrotada. Dentro de un mes tengo tres exámenes y todavía estoy con la práctica, más algún trabajo extra... y bueno saltar por la ventana a veces parece más alentador... xD**

**GO!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Grandpa? (¿Abuelo?)**

Hermione se arrodillo frente a Harry tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

\- La magia no es mala, Harry. ¿Por qué se enfadaría tu tío?

\- No es real. – susurró Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza – A tío Vernon no le gustan las cosas que no son reales… se pone muy furioso.

\- Vamos. – le dijo la chica, poniéndose en pie y extendiendo un mano hacia Harry – Vamos a visitar a Dumbledore… él sabrá que hacer.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí. – anunció Draco, preparándose para volver a instalarse en el sofá. Todavía no se fiaba tanto de Dumbledore, el viejo le asustaba un poco.

\- Oh, no, no lo harás. – Hermione le agarró de la oreja y lo arrastró fuera del sofá y hasta por el hueco del retrato.

\- Harry también es tu responsabilidad y vas a venir. – girándose hacia Harry, le preguntó amablemente – Es un paseo largo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Harry después de pensarlo durante unos segundos le hizo un leve gesto afirmativo, permitiendo que Hermione le cogiera en brazos, depositándolo sobre su cadera. En silencio, se abrían camino por el pasillo, solo rompían el silencio las maldiciones ocasionales de Draco mientras se frotaba la inflamada oreja.

\- No tenías que agarrarme tan fuerte. – se quejó - ¡Ahora se quedará roja durante días!

\- Deja de quejarte. – rió Hermione, golpeando a Draco suavemente en el hombro – Ni siquiera te la he retorcido.

\- ¿Estáis casados? – preguntó Harry de la nada, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando mientras miraba a Hermione. Las reacciones fueron mu graciosas. Hermione dejó de caminar a la vez que abrirá la boca exageradamente de la sorpresa y el shock que le había producido la pregunta y Draco fue más o menos lo mismo, aunque la expresión del normalmente compuesto Slytherin era mucho más cómica.

\- Sólo tenemos diecisiete años. – dijo Hermione sin aliento.

\- Yo dieciséis. – corrigió Draco – Y eso no es ser demasiado joven en la cultura mágica… Ehh, quiero decir en nuestra cultura. – dijo apresuradamente, al ver que los ojos de Harry volvían a ensancharse ante la palabra prohibida - Aunque, - susurró para sí – Hermione probablemente sería un buen partido.

A pesar de que la voz del chico había sido floja, casi imperceptible, Hermione lo había escuchado, aunque por suerte Harry no lo había hecho.

_"__¿Que me está pasando?" _– pensó Hermione, mientras todo su cuerpo parecía estar llenándose de un extraño, aunque reconfortante, calor, al tiempo que los dedos de los pies y de las manos le hormigueaban – _"¿Esas palabras que había dicho Draco realmente tenían este efecto en mí? ¡Oh, Dios!" – _se dio cuenta – _"Creo que… creo que yo…"_

Afortunadamente, para la cordura de Hermione antes de que pudiera llegar a cualquier conclusión certera, el trío llegó frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho del director.

\- ¿Te sabes la contraseña? – preguntó Draco, completamente ajeno a la agitación interna de Hermione.

\- Ughh. – dijo Hermione, apoyándose débilmente contra la gárgola de piedra.

\- No parece estar bien. – comentó Harry, colocando una de sus manitas sobre la frente de Hermione – Está muy caliente.

Draco sacó a Harry de los brazos de Hermione, dejándolo en el suelo, antes de apresurarse a coger a Hermione quien se desplomó al fallarle las piernas.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Harry, con los ojos llenos de preocupación por la Gryffindor.

\- Creo que tiene fiebre. – murmuró Draco, pasándole un brazo a Hermione bajo las piernas y el otro en su espalda la alzó del suelo, al más puro estilo nupcial. Y él estaba bastante seguro de saber por qué estaba así. Debía de haberse preocupado en exceso pensando en todos los líos en los que se había metido de pequeña. Y probablemnte tampoco habría ayudado el hecho de que el día anterior saliera desabrigada a ayudar a Hagrid a atrapar a los Puffskeins que se habían quedado atrapados en los arboles debidos a los fuertes vientos que había estado haciendo.

\- ¿Hay que llevarla al médico?

\- La enfermería nos servirá. – reflexionó Draco – Sígueme, Harry. Vendremos a visitar a Dumbledore cuando Hermione se encuentre mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale. – dijo el niño alegremente, caminando junto a Draco, mientras se marchaban hacia otro pasillo.

\- Demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. – río disimuladamente una voz desde detrás de una columna, haciendo una foto a los dos adolescentes antes de internarse en las sombras – Tendré que dejar caer está entre sus fotos más tarde. – marchándose de allí, nadie se había dado cuenta de que esa fotografía había sido tomada.

Draco se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de las zonas principales, no estando del todo seguro de querer mostrar a Harry en público todavía. El niño tenía miedo a la magia y exponerlo, siendo una especie de celebridad sólo le confundiría y asustaría más.

Llegaron a la soleada enfermería unos minutos más tarde, Hermione empezaba a agitarse entre los brazos de Draco, pero aun no despertaba. Suavemente, Draco la depositó sobre una de las camas y llamó a la enfermera.

\- ¿Señora Pomfrey?

La sanadora salió de su despacho, con una pila de libros y revistas médicas en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué tiene está vez, señor Malfoy? – le preguntó, dejando los artículos sobre una mesa cercana. El Draco de cinco años, había pasado casi cada día por la enfermería a causa de lesiones accidentales.

\- En realidad, es Hermione esta vez. Tiene fiebre.

\- A treinta y ocho grados para ser exactos. – dijo la enfermera, agitando su varita sobre la figura inconsciente de Hermione, los números aparecieron sobre su cabeza - ¿Me podría entregar esa botella con un líquido rojo que tienes en el estante de arriba, señor Malfoy?

Draco alcanzó la botella, entregándosela sin decir ni una palabra y Pomfrey le administró un poco a Hermione. Harry soltó un grito cuando el humo empezó a salir de las orejas de Hermione.

\- ¡Está ardiendo! – gritó alarmado.

Actuando con rapidez, el niño cogió un jarrón de flores de una mesita cercana, tiró las flores por encima de su hombro y arrojó el agua de dentro por encima de Hermione. La chica se sacudió violentamente, agitando las manos con fuerza y alcanzando a Draco en la cara, quien trastabilló hacia atrás unos pasos.

Tropezó con Harry, quien había retrocedido al ver que Hermione sacudía los brazos muy cerca de él y Draco aterrizó en una silla de ruedas giratoria. La señora Pomfrey dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar chocar contra Harry, pero se estrelló contra Draco… con fuerza.

El Slytherin propinó un gritó, la silla estaba salvajemente alborotada, yendo directa hacia las puertas de la enfermería, los gritos de Draco se hacían más débiles por segundos.

Hermione detuvo sus frenéticos movimientos, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- ¿No hay escaleras tras esa puerta? – preguntó, aguantando la respiración.

Unos fuertes ruidos de algo chocando fuertemente se escucharon un segundo después y la señora Pomfrey asintió.

\- Eso parece. Usted quédese aquí con la señorita Granger, señor Potter. Yo iré a ver al señor Malfoy.

\- Pensaba que estabas ardiendo. – susurró Harry - ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh, estoy bien. – dijo la chica, intentando averiguar por qué Harry había pensado que estaba ardiendo - ¿Por qué estoy aquí, de todos modos? – preguntó, mirando alrededor de la enfermería con confusión.

\- Tenías fiebre. – le contestó Harry, trepanado hasta su lado en el borde de la cama – Y Draco te cargó hasta aquí cuando te caíste delante del despacho de aquel hombre.

Hermione hizo una pausa para pensar, intentando recordar porque se había derrumbado en primer lugar. Claro, tenía fiebre, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que desmayarse. ¡Ella no se desmayaba! ¡Era Hermione Granger! ¡No una chica débil!

En ese momento, entró la señora Pomfrey, levitando tras de sí el cuerpo de un muy golpeado Draco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco con preocupación mientras le enfermera hacia descender su cuerpo hasta posarlo en una cama al lado de Hermione.

\- ¿Parezco estar bien? – gruñó, frotándose con cuidado un gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza – Me ha dicho que tengo fracturada una pierna y que tengo suerte de no haber sufrido una conmoción cerebral.

\- Tal vez esa advertencia que recibí en Adivinación era para ti. – bromeó Hermione – Ten cuidado con las caídas por las escaleras… quizás significaba que tuviera cuidado por ti.

\- Se ha astillado la pierna contra el mármol. – murmuró Pomfrey, entregándole a Draco un vaso con un líquido rojo burbujeante – Vamos a tener que arreglarlo. – dijo mirando al paciente más reciente – Bébase eso y se quedará aquí durante unas horas. Los dos, señorita Granger.

\- ¡Pero tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore! – exclamó Hermione, intentando levantarse de la cama sólo para ser empujada de vuelta por una mano firme y una manta pesada se posó sobre ella - ¡Se trata de Harry!

\- Ninguno de vosotros está en condiciones de ir paseándose por el castillo. Esos huesos del señor Malfoy no se curaran en unas buenas cuatro horas y se necesita también algo de tiempo para que se recupere del golpe en la cabeza. Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que no haya sido peor.

\- ¡Pero es urgente!

La enfermera suspiró.

\- Subiré a ver si el profesor Dumbledore tiene tiempo de bajar hasta aquí dentro de un rato. Cuando me vaya, vosotros dos permaneceréis firmemente metidos en esas camas. ¿Harry, podrías vigilarlos por mí?

\- Claro. – dijo el niño, acomodándose mejor a los pies de la cama de Hermione.

\- Buen chico. – le sonrió la enfermera.

Segundos después, la señora Pomfrey se había marchado, dejando a dos adolescentes discapacitados y a un niño que – aunque todavía no supiera de ella – tenía miedo a la magia.

\- Así que… - dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Por favor, no hables. – gimió Draco – Me duele la cabeza.

\- Deja de ser tan dramático. – rió Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo que estoy siendo dramático? ¡Mira el tamaño de este bulto! ¡Estropea mi cara! – dijo Draco señalando el gigantesco bulto que tenía en una mejilla, ya de un claro color morado.

\- _"Estropea mi cara" – _Hermione se burló de él, sacándole la lengua - ¿No eres demasiado presumido?

\- Lo estáis haciendo otra vez. – intervino Harry.

\- ¿Haciendo qué? – preguntaron los dos al unísono.

\- Discutir como una pareja de casados. ¿_Seguro_ que no lo estáis?

\- ¡No lo estamos! – gruñó Draco - ¡A ella solo le gusta buscar pelea!

\- He visto a gente como bromeaba entre ellos así. – insistió Harry – Y están casados o son novios… debéis ser eso entonces. – decidió finalmente.

\- ¡Sólo somos amigos! – gritó Hermione, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de antes.

\- Hola a todos. – saludó Dumbledore, entrando en la enfermería – He oído que me necesitaban para algo sobre el señor Potter, ¿no?

\- Sí, profesor. – dijo Hermione con seriedad, con el rubor desapareciendo de sus mejillas a medida que se alejaban de la conversación anterior – Este es Harry. – aclaró, señalando al niño que había a los pies de su cama.

\- Ahh, Harry. – sonrió Dumbledore – Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

\- ¿Conocías a mi papá? – le preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. El niño inmediatamente se enamoró de ese anciano, que decía conocer a su padre. Esa era la primera persona que conocía que hablaba de él sin asco, no como su tía.

\- Oh, sí. Fue uno de mis estudiantes.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par.

\- Pero mi padre… él… él no… no era…

\- ¿Un mago? – le preguntó Dumbledore suavemente – Lo era, Harry y tu madre también.

\- Pero el tío Vernon dice que la magia no es real… no me mentiría, ¿verdad?

\- A tu tía y a tu tío no les gusta la idea de la magia y no quieren que tú creas en ella. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

\- Has dicho la palabra con M. – susurró Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos pelotas de playa.

\- Sí, lo he hecho. – rió el director – No es en absoluto una mala palabra. El señor Malfoy creció rodeado de magia. Y tú mismo estas en un colegio que enseña a utilizar la magia. ¿Por qué? Porque eres un mago, Harry.

Era imposible que sus ojos esmeralda se abrieran más.

\- ¿Soy un… un mago? – jadeó.

\- Correcto. Aunque aún no se te permite hacer magia, eres demasiado joven.

\- ¿Yo puedo… hacer magia? – dijo sin aliento Harry, dejando escapar la última palabra en apenas un susurro.

\- Cuando seas más mayor podrás. Sin embargo, tienes sangre mágica en las venas. Tus tíos no querían que los supieras porque no querían que vinieras aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? Pareces muy agradable.

El anciano se echó a reír.

\- No les gusta la idea de la magia. Para ellos se trata de una esencia extraña y peligrosa.

\- Puedes hacer trucos de magia, ¿no? – le preguntó Harry lentamente.

\- Doy clases. Pero me temo que no enseñamos trucos de cartas o como sacar un conejo de un sombrero.

\- ¿Puedes hacer trucos para escapar?

\- Bueno, la Aparición transporta al mago o bruja a donde desee ir.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué mis padres no lo usan? Tío Vernon me dijo que murieron en un accidente de coche… si podían escapar, ¿por qué no lo hicieron?

\- Pensaba que sus padres fueron ases… - comenzó a decir Draco, antes de que Hermione se acercara él y le tapara la boca con una de sus manos.

\- Tengo miedo de decirte que tus tíos también te mintieron acerca de tus padres. – suspiró Dumbledore.

\- ¿Quieres decir que están vivos? – preguntó Harry esperanzado.

\- No… a tus padres los mató un mago muy malo cuando tú eras un bebé.

\- ¿Quieres decir que los asesinron?

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza. El labio inferior de Harry temblaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra Dumbledore.

\- Oh, abuelo. – sollozó contra la túnica violeta del hombre - ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinarlos?

Hermione y Draco levantaron una ceja, aunque Draco hizo una mueca al mantener esa expresión debido a "su inmenso dolor".

\- ¿Abuelo? – repitieron a la vez.

Harry se asomó por la túnica de Dumbledore, su llanto había empezado a menguar.

\- Hace unas noches, - dijo en voz baja - tuve un sueño con un gigante y él. – dijo, señalando a Dumbledore – Yo también estaba allí… y hablaba con ellos. No recuerdo de que hablábamos, pero sí que a él le llamaba abuelo y al gigante tío Haggid.

\- En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, Harry, a ese mago malo no le gustaban tus padres o tú en ese caso. Intentó matarte a ti también, pero escapaste con tan sólo esa cicatriz en la frente. – dijo Dumbledore presionando suavemente su dedo sobre el pequeño rayo – Y en cuanto al sueño, supongo que has tenido varios flashbacks de la noche en que Hagrid, el Guardabosques de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, te llevó a casa de tus tíos. Yo también estaba allí, así como la profesora McGonagall… aunque no puedo predecir de donde sacaste los apodos para nosotros.

\- ¿Todavía puedo llamarle abuelo?

\- Si lo deseas. – rió Dumbledore.

\- Se avergonzará de esto más tarde. – dijo Draco, mientras reía en voz baja mirando a Hermione y ella asentía con la cabeza.

Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Hermione.

\- Pensaba que te estabas muriendo de dolor.

Draco inmediatamente comenzó a gimotear y a agarrarse la cabeza.

\- Oh, cállese señor Malfoy. – le ordenó la señora Pomfrey, entrando de nuevo en la enfermería – Ahora quédese quieto para que pueda restablecer ese hueso suyo.

Segundos después, Draco estaba aullando de dolor – falsamente, por supuesto, para llamar la atención – cuando la enfermera se apresuró hacia él, dejándolo quieto contra las almohadas mientras le hacía engullir un asqueroso líquido para restablecer sus huesos.

\- ¡No es para tanto! – gruñó Hermione, sosteniendo sus manos contra sus oídos para ahogar los gritos – ¡Y si no te callas, yo te haré saber lo que es el dolor! – inteligentemente, Draco cerró la boca.

\- Los dos necesitáis descasar, _ahora_. – les ordenó la enfermera – Tumbaos, cerrad los ojos y a dormir. O tendré que daros un somnífero _muy sabroso_.

\- Creo que voy a pasar, aunque gracias. – murmuró Draco, siguiendo obedientemente las ordenes de la enfermera.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa con Harry? ¿Quién lo vigilará? – preguntó Hermione, entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Puedes pensar en alguien quien querría verlo? – preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Lo sé, pero es un año más joven… y la profesora Tobin dijo que no podíamos dejar a los niños con estudiantes más jóvenes…

\- Podemos hacer una excepción. – dijo Dumbledore – Poppy, ¿podrías, por favor, llamar a Ginny Weasley? Tiene a alguien con quien reunirse.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado amores!

Nos vemos dentro de una semana, no me falléis ;)

Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:

SALESIA: JAJAJAJAJ Siii Harry ha tenido que esperarse hasta que se habían dormido para tomar esa foto... se la podría mandar a Lucius con una cara sonriente xDDD Si supongo que Hermione es suficientemente inteligente para saber que en ese momento nada racional podría salir de la boca de Draco, como dice ella estaba completamente inestable emocionalmente, supongo que quería volver a sentir lo que sentía antes de haberse convertido en niño, pero esos sentimientos que generó siendo un niño siguen ahí, porque eran reales... sólo tenía que aceptarlo ;P Sí que lleve a Sparkles a todos lados es síntoma de que no quiere que esos recuerdos desaparezcan de él, quiere llevarlos siempre saber que tiene personas que SI que se preocupan por él y es lógico que quiera llevarlo a todas partes... aiss es tan comestiblee *-* Sí es genial que tío Sev como Abuelo Albus se hayan ofrecido a darle mejor protección a Draco, para él a tenido que ser como una oferta para escapar del infierno... ¿que le habría hecho Luius después de lo de Hogsmeade? AJAJAJAJ Ya veremos como es la pequeña Hermione... xDDD Sii la dichosa palabra con M... espero que este cap te haya gustado, es tan tierno Harry de pequeño... (L) ya veremos si le va perdiendo miedo a la magia... upss... a la palabra con M... shhh xDDD bueno cielo muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí, aunque sean dos días después, siempre me hace mucha ilusión ver tu nombre entre mis reviews :D Te adoroooOooOO(L) Besotes!

anquilablack: JAJAJAJ me he imaginado la escena de casi saltar para ponerte a bailar la macarena... xDD Me alegra que hayas podido continuar la hisotira, por eso lo hice más que nada, ya le tenía traducida y ver que la chica la había abandonado, pues me hizo querer acabar de subirla... más que nada por vosotras ^^ Así que me alegra. Ahora mismo voy un poco corta de tiempo y he tenido que reducir mis actualizaciones a una a la semana, pero te aseguro que no dejaré la historia ^^ muchas gracias por el review y disfruta el cap, Besos!


	15. Dating My Five Year Old Boyfirend

**Wolas amoress!**

**Un nuevo cap, que va con dedicatoria especial para BlackNixie, Felicidades cielo y que cumplas muchisisisismos más, espero que disfrutes del cap!**

**Y todos, es un capítulo con el que me divertí bastante, así que desfrutad!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Dating My Five Year Old Boyfirend (Salir con mi novio de cinco años)**

\- ¿Estamos dejando que Ginny lo vigile? – exclamó Draco, abriendo los ojos alarmado.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – le preguntó Hermione, acomodándose mejor en la cama de la enfermería y cubriéndose con la manta hasta la barbilla. Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Están saliendo. – siseó, de manera suave para que Harry no lo escuchara, estaba al otro lado de la enfermería observando con interés un estante lleno de pociones de diferentes colores

\- ¿Y…?

\- ¿No crees que esto podría… no sé… afectar en algo a su relación? Aunque no es que realmente me importe. – añadió apresuradamente.

\- Seguro que no. – rió Hermione – En todo caso, esto haría que se acercaran más. Además, le confiaría a Ginny mi vida. Cuidara bien de Harry.

\- No tendría que hacerlo si no me hubieras golpeado. – murmuró Draco.

\- ¡No te he dado tan fuerte! Y ha sido tu culpa por estar inclinado sobre mí.

\- Estaba preocupado. – se defendió Draco – No tenías que reaccionar de esa manera.

\- ¡Harry me lanzó un jarrón de agua encima! No intentes convencerme de que tú no hubieras reaccionado así.

\- No lo habría hecho. Porque nunca actúo así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Cómo un idiota. No me gustaría verme tan inestable.

\- ¡Me sorprendí! ¡No podías esperar que me quedara quieta mientras un torrente de agua congelada era vertido sobre mí!

\- Sí podía.

\- ¿Cómo? Es un instinto natural reaccionar así cuando te sorprendes. Y cuando estoy inconsciente y me despiertan con un chorro de agua helada pues me sorprendo.

\- Aun así no tenías que haberme golpeado. ¡Me has roto la pierna!

\- ¡Yo no te la he roto! ¡Tú has decidido tirarte por las escaleras!

\- ¡Yo no "decidido" tirarme! ¡No he podido evitarlo!

\- ¡Sí que podías! ¡Podrías haber saltado de la silla!

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a partirme el cuello?

\- ¡No te habrías roto el cuello!

\- ¡Quién sabe! ¡Iba muy rápido!

\- Oh, ¿cómo a tres kilómetros por hora?

\- ¡Eso ya es muy rápido!

\- A ochenta es rápido. Incluso a cincuenta podría considerarse rápido. ¡Pero no a tres!

\- ¡Pues yo considero que es rápido! ¡E iba al revés! ¡Eso lo hizo aun peor!

\- Entonces, es bueno pensar que nunca hayas estado en una montaña rusa. Probablemente te daría un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Qué es una montaña rusa?

\- Algo que se mueve muy rápido, un instrumento de un parque de atracciones muggle. ¡Y has cambiado de tema!

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Tú has mencionado esas montañas rusas!

\- ¡Sólo era un comentario! ¡Tú eres el que ha tenido que preguntar por ellas!

\- ¡Quería saber que era!

\- ¡Y te lo he dicho!

Ahora, los dos adolescentes ya estaban incorporados, enviándose fulminantes dagas entre sí con la mirada, las mantas apretadas en sus puños y las mejillas rojas por la ira, o en el caso de Hermione, la ira y la fiebre.

\- ¿De qué estáis discutiendo? – preguntó Ginny, entrando en la enfermería – Y, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

\- Ella, - gruñó Draco, señalando a Hermione – tiene fiebre por salir estúpidamente fuera sin cubrirse del frío, hace unos días. Y entonces, me empujó por las escaleras y ¡ahora tengo una pierna rota!

\- ¡Yo no salí fuera estúpidamente! ¡Alguien tenía que ayudar a esos pobres Puffskeins! ¡Y yo no he roto tu pierna! ¡Lo hiciste tu solo!

\- ¿Es mi culpa que me empujaras por las escaleras?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí no hubieras estado tan cerca no te habría golpeado!

\- Ejem. – les interrumpió Ginny – Bueno y entonces, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?

\- Oh, sí. – sonrió Hermione, con la ira desaparecido – A él - dijo, señalando al Slytherin que echaba humo – y a mí no se nos permite salir de aquí por unas horas y necesitamos que alguien cuide de Harry. El profesor Dumbledore hizo una excepción, sólo si tú querías.

\- ¿Querer? ¡Me encantaría! – exclamó Ginny, con sus ojos almendrados parpadeando de emoción - ¿Dónde está?

\- Allí. – dijo Hermione, señalando los estantes.

Ginny se acercó, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de Harry, quien estaba ocupado con un trapo que había encontrado y estaba desempolvando cada botellita antes de volver a ponerla suavemente en el estante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad – No es necesario que hagas eso. Es trabajo de la señora Pomfrey.

\- Pero están sucios… y tía Petunia siempre me hace limpiar las cosas que están polvorientas y sucias.

\- Pues no tienes que hacer eso aquí.

\- Sí que tengo. – insistió Harry.

\- Piensa en esto como si fuera un descanso. ¡No hay que limpiar durante dos semanas! Excepto tal vez, para hacer tu cama y recoger tu habitación. ¿Suena bien?

\- Supongo que sí…

\- Bien. Por cierto, soy Ginny. – sonrió la chica, tendiéndole una mano.

\- Yo Harry. – le contestó el niño, tomando tímidamente la mano que le ofrecía y dándole una pequeña sacudida.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Harry. Te voy a cuidar durante unas horas mientras esos dos descansan aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a conocer a Hagrid y a Fang? Estoy segura de que les encantará conocerte.

\- ¿Qué es Fang?

\- Es el perro de Hagrid. Es muy dócil, a pesar de que le encanta lamer a las personas. Venga, vamos a buscar el abrigo; hace frío ahí fuera.

\- Sé bueno con Ginny. – le dijo Hermione – Y divertíos, ¿vale?

Harry asintió, despidiéndose cunado Ginny tomó su mano llevándolo fuera de la enfermería.

En primer lugar, pararon en la sala común de Harry – afortunadamente, Ginny recordaba la contraseña – y cogieron el abrigo del niño de su baúl, debidamente encogido para adaptarse a su nuevo tamaño. Ginny cogió las gafas de Harry donde habían caído antes y las dejó sobre la mesa.

Asegurándose de que tenía la cámara en el bolsillo, ambos dejaron la cálida sala común desafiando al exterior. Aunque sólo era septiembre, un viento frío soplaba alrededor de los terrenos del castillo y la mayoría de los arboles – salvo los del Bosque Prohibido – ya habían perdido sus hojas. Ginny se aseguró de sujetar bien la capucha de Harry sobre su cabeza y ella se cubrió con su capa mucho más firmemente.

\- ¿Ves esa pequeña cabaña de allí? – le preguntó Ginny, señalando con una mano enguantada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid – Ahí es a dónde vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a través del frio jardín, mientras Harry salía corriendo juguetonamente hacia unas rocas que había a un lado del camino, trepando hasta ellas y caminando por el borde. Minutos más tarde, dos personas bien congeladas estaban frente a la pequeña puerta de madera, también congelada a causa de los helados vientos.

Golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta – Ginny tenía las manos demasiado heladas como para sacarlas de debajo de su capa – esperaron tan sólo un segundo antes de escuchar la familiar voz del semi-gigante diciéndoles desde el interior: "_Esperad un momento."_

La puerta se abrió, dejándoles a Harry y a Ginny una cálida sensación providente de la chimenea de Hagrid.

\- ¿Quién es este pequeño individuo? – preguntó Hagrid, inclinándose para ver mejor a Harry.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron de reconocimiento.

\- ¡Tío Haggid! – giró envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de la espesa barba de Hagrid - ¡Tanto tú como el abuelo estáis aquí!

Torpemente, Hagrid abrazo a Harry, con cuidado de no aplastarle. El semi-gigante miró a Ginny en busca de una explicación, quien sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Fang, sin querer quedarse sin abrazos, acorraló y abordó a Harry, sacando inmediatamente su lengua y dejando la cara del niño completamente babeada.

\- ¡Basta Fang! ¡Perro malo! – gritó Hagrid, cogiendo al gran perro del cuello y echándolo hacia atrás - ¡No ataques a los invitados! - volviéndose hacia el niño, dijo – Lo siento, Harry. No sabía que actuaría así.

\- Está bien. – dijo Harry, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. Aunque, la sustancia pegajosa cubría al niño por completo, dejando gotas de baba por todo su alrededor.

\- Te dije que le gustaba lamer. – le sonrió Ginny - ¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo, Harry? Entonces, podrás ir a lavarte la cara en el cuenco de allí. - Harry asintió y se despojó de su chaqueta ahora completamente pegajosa y se abrió paso hasta el cuenco para conseguir limpiarse la cara.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí con este tiempo? ¿No cogerá ningún resfriado, Harry? ¿Y dónde están Hermione y Draco?

\- Hermione tiene fiebre y Draco tiene una pierna rota y algún que otro golpe y moretón. Se ha caído por las escaleras. – sonrió, notando la expresión de asombro en la cara de Hagrid – Por lo que sé, Hermione podría tener algo que ver en ello, pero los dos se culpan entre sí. ¿Sabes lo que pasó, Harry? – le preguntó, mientras el niño se dirigía hacia el fuego que era donde estaban sentados los otros dos.

\- Hermione estaba ardiendo… creo. Y le lancé un jarrón lleno de agua encima, se despertó y golpeó a Draco, haciéndole caer en una silla de ruedas que se fue directa contra las escaleras.

\- Es culpa de los dos. – declaró Ginny – Aunque nunca lo admitirán… son demasiado tercos.

\- ¿Alguno quiere una taza de té? ¿O chocolate caliente? – ofreció Hagrid, levantándose del suelo con un gemido.

\- Tomaremos dos chocolates, si no es molestia. – sonrió Ginny - ¿No suena bien, Harry? ¿Harry? – echando una salvaje mirada a su alrededor, notó que su encargo había desaparecido.

\- Supongo que no tendré que hacerlo. – rió entre dientes Hagrid, mientras señalaba hacia la mesa. Harry estaba arrodillado encima de una de las sillas, poniendo unas cucharadas de chocolate en polvo – que milagrosamente había encontrado en un estante – en dos tazas y poniendo una bolsita de té en otra para Hagrid. Saltando de la silla, el niño llenó una ollita con agua, dejándola en uno de los fogones que ardía alegremente en una de las esquinas de la cabaña.

Tan pronto como el agua empezó a hervir, Harry sacó la olla del fuego poniendo un poco en las dos tazas con cara de concentración, sin derramar ni una gota. Con una cuchara grande mezcló el contenido de las tazas y le añadió un poco de azúcar por encima. Intentando que no se le cayeran las tazas, tomó la que contenía té y una de las de chocolate y se las entregó a sus dueños sin decir ni una palabra, volviendo a la mesa a por su propia taza.

\- Eso ha sido muy amable por tu parte, Harry. – dijo Ginny, tomando un sorbo de su taza - ¡También está delicioso! Cuando tenía tu edad, vestirme ya era una complicación para mí… ¡y tú ya puedes hacer chocolate caliente!

\- También puedo cocinar.

Ginny encaró una ceja.

\- Eres realmente diferente, Harry.

El niño simplemente sonrió y volteó la cara hacia el fuego, con la cabeza descansando ligeramente sobre sobre el hombro de Ginny y el brazo de ella rodeándole.

* * *

\- Estoy aburrido. – gimoteó Draco, girándose a un lado para hacer frente a Hermione.

\- ¿Y yo no? Ahora quédate en silencio antes de que _ella _vuelva otra vez. – _ella_ era la señora Pomfrey. Después de escuchar como los dos seguían discutiendo sobre quien tenía la culpa, incluso después de que Harry y Ginny se marcharan, les había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a los dos. Unos minutos antes, había vuelto a salir con la advertencia de que se quedaran quietos y en silencio o volvería a silenciarles _y_ a atarles a la cama.

\- Pero estoy aburrido. – se quejó Draco, golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada - ¡Tiene que haber algo que hacer!

\- Intentar callarte.

\- Eso ha sido cruel.

\- Bien.

\- Estas siendo malvada.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Se supone que los Gryffindors son agradables.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

\- Se asume. Los Slytherins, como yo, se supone que son astutos, los Hufflepuffs unos cobardes y los Ravenclaws demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien. Los Gryffindors se supone que sois valientes, en mi opinión un rasgo bastante malo y sois amigables.

\- Bueno, pues no tengo ganas de ser amigable en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Porque no me encuentro bien y estoy aquí encerrada contigo?

\- ¿Es tan malo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Has oído eso Sparkles? – le preguntó Draco a su dragón, que estaba entre sus manos – Hermione no quiere ser amigable.

\- Acabas de hablarle a un animal de peluche.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Parece muy estúpido. Y a ti nunca te gustaría verte como a un estúpido.

\- ¡No parezco estúpido!

\- Si, cuando le hablas a un animal de peluche.

\- A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta.

\- Les gustaba cuando eras pequeño. Con cinco años.

\- ¿No os he dicho que no quería oír ni una palabra salir de esta habitación? – preguntó la señora Pomfrey, saliendo de su despacho con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ha empezado él. – dijo Hermione, apuntando con uno de sus dedos a Draco.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó estupefacto - ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!

\- ¡Sí lo hiciste! ¿Recuerdas que lloriqueabas porque estabas aburrido?

\- Yo no puedo haber dicho eso.

\- Tú… - Hermione seguía hablando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo un hechizo silenciador. Lanzándole su mejor mirada asesina a Draco, se volteó dejándose caer en su cama, al mismo tiempo que Draco hacia igual.

\- ¡Ahora, los dos permaneceréis en silencio y descansando! Señorita Granger, la fiebre no mejorará si sigue gritando. Y señor Malfoy, estuvo cerca de sufrir una grave lesión en la cabeza y no debería moverse demasiado. Seréis libres en un par de horas, ¡pero hasta entonces, permaneceréis tranquilos!

Tan pronto como la enfermera se fue, Hermione se incorporó, sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila. En negrita y en mayúsculas escribió: "**TE ODIO**" y se lo enseñó a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Draco también saco un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y con el mismo estilo que Hermione, escribió: "**YO TE ODIO MÁS**"

"**¿DE VERDAD? ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE NOS HA METIDO EN ESTO!**"

"**¿CÓMO QUÉ YO NOS HE METIDO EN ESTO? ¡TÚ ME EMPUJASTE POR LAS ESCALERAS! ¡Y CORRISTE TRAS ESAS BOLAS DE PELO SIN ABRIGO!**

Hermione se puso la pluma contra los labios un segundo, para luego enfrascarse a escribir su siguiente mensaje: "**ESTABA HACIENDO UNA BUENA OBRA AL SALVAR A ESOS POBRES PUFFSKEINS. ¡SÍ NO LO HUBIERA HECHO HABRIAN FLOTADO HASTA EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO Y VETE A SABER QUE LES PODRÍA HABER PASADO ALLÍ!**"

"**¿Y? DEJA QUE ESAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS INDEFENSAS MUERAN. ES CULPA DE HAGRID NO HABERLAS VIGILADO MEJOR**"

"**¡NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS ESPERABA QUE EL VIENTO SOPLARA TAN FUERTE! ¡LAS CAJAS EN LAS QUE ESTABAN SE HABRÍAN AGUANTADO SI NO FUERA POR LA TOMREMTA QUE CAYÓ!**"

"**AÚN ASÍ, DEBERÍAS HABERTE PUESTO UN ABRIGO ANTES DE SALIR CORRIENDO**"

"**¡ME ESTÁS DANDO LA CHARLA COMO MI MADRE! ¡PARA!**"

"**¿Y QUÉ PASA SI NO LO HAGO?**"

Hermione fulminó al Slytherin, cogiendo su pergamino para escribir una respuesta. Draco esperaba pacientemente en su cama. Pero sin previo aviso, Hermione se abalanzó y sacó al chico de su cama. Ambos se revolcaban por el suelo pataleándose y gritándose en silencio.

Draco agarró del pelo a Hermione, tirando de él para intentar sacársela de encima. La chica, hizo caso omiso y continuó arañando cualquier trozo de piel que pudiera alcanzar, que en su mayoría toda la piel expuesta estaba en la cara. Decidiendo que necesitaba ayuda, Draco le consiguió dar una patada a la mesita de noche, observando satisfecho como el jarrón de cristal que había encima se hacía añicos contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exclamó la señora Pomfrey desde su despacho. Al salir, se llevó las manos a la boca - ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡SEÑORITA GRANGER, DENTENTE AHORA MISMO!

Segundos más tarde, los dos estaban de vuelta en sus camas, ahora sin poder mover ninguna parte de sus cuerpos, a excepción de los ojos.

\- Me tenéis hasta aquí vosotros dos. – dijo Pomfrey echando humo, alzando la mano por encima de su cabeza – Así que permaneceréis así hasta que la señorita Weasley y el señor Potter vuelvan y os permita marcharos.

Dos pares de ojos miraron a la enfermera, para después mirarse entre sí, enviándose dagas mentalmente.

_"__Mira lo que esa maldita Gryffindor le ha hecho a mi cara" _– gimoteó internamente Draco – _"¡Parece que haya estado peleándome con un gato! ¡No puedo enseñar mi cara así en público!"_

_"__Tan pronto como pueda moverme, me las pagará" _– pensaba Hermione echando humo – _"¡Me ha arrancado un mechón de pelo! Sé que la señora Pomfrey lo ha arreglado, ¡pero no cambia el hecho de que me lo arrancara! No se le debe tirar nunca a una chica del pelo. Conseguiré una pequeña venganza cuando salgamos de aquí. Oh, sí… me las pagará"_

_"__¿Y qué dirá todo el mundo cuando se enteren de que me lo ha hecho una chica? Aunque debo andarme con cuidado con ella, me ha sorprendido, se suponía que ese estilo era de los Slytherins. Los Gryffindors deberían declarar un duelo o por lo menos hacer una advertencia de que iban a lanzarse a por un inocente" _

Unas dos horas más tarde, Draco y Hermione ya habían pensado todas las torturas imaginables que hacerse, cuando Ginny entró en la enfermería, con un Harry dormido entre sus brazos.

\- Ya hemos vuelto, señora Pomfrey. – exclamó Ginny, dejando al niño en la cama junto a Draco - ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – preguntó a un Draco y una Hermione silenciosos e inmóviles, mientras la observaban.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín! – exclamó Pomfrey. Sacudiendo su varita, les lanzó a los chicos un hechizo, haciendo que se sentaran de golpe, frotando y estirando sus rígidas extremidades – Han sido muy poco cooperativos. Han estado bajo un hechizo inmovilizador y otro silenciador durante las dos últimas horas.

\- Parece que tengáis más problemas que un crío. – les dijo Ginny sonriendo – Harry es un angelito.

\- Apuesto a que sí. – gruñó Draco, cogiendo un espejo de una de las mesitas de noche, examinando su cara, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran cada vez más al ver las marcas rojas y entrecruzadas que iban desde su frente hasta su barbilla - ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! – gritó alarmado, tocando con cuidado cada arañazo - ¡Estoy horrible!

\- Afortunadamente, mi pelo está arreglado. Y no gracias a ti. – le espetó Hermione, tocándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo? – les cuestionó Ginny, mirando en estado de shock de una cara a otra.

\- Ha empezado ella. – dijo Draco, al mismo tiempo que Hermione decía lo mismo de él.

\- Tendréis que empezaros a llevar mejor si tenéis que cuidar de Harry. – les recordó Ginny – No necesita veros discutir todo el rato.

\- Hablando de Harry, - dijo Hermione - ¿ha disfrutado visitando a Hagrid?

\- Oh sí, le ha encantado reunirse con el tío Haggid. – sonrió Ginny – Y con Fang… más o menos. El perro le ha empapado de sus babas. – En la cama donde estaba estirado Harry, Draco se estremeció apretujándose contra la manta, para intentar protegerse de cualquier baba que pudiera quedar encima del niño – Aunque hizo algunas cosas extrañas. – continuó, con una mirada pensativa.

\- ¿Quieres decir que se ha portado mal?

\- ¡Oh no! Ha sido demasiado… amable. Hagrid nos ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente y Harry las hizo. Y cuando vine a recogerlo aquí, estaba limpiando las botellas de pociones. Dijo que su tía le hacía limpiar… y que podía cocinar. ¿Eso es normal?

\- Es muy inteligente. – reflexionó Hermione – A su edad, cocinaba un poco, siempre con la ayuda de mi madre por supuesto. Pero a la mayoría de los niños no les gusta limpiar… a Draco no parecía importarle recoger su habitación, pero sé que cuando era más pequeña montaba una rabieta cada vez que mi madre me decía que recogiera algo.

Draco tragó saliva nerviosamente.

\- Entonces no me quiero imaginar lo que será de nosotros cuando seas pequeña y te digamos que limpies.

\- Os sugiero que no lo hagáis. Es decir, si no quieres salir escaldado.

\- Es hora de que todos vosotros os pongáis en marcha. – les señaló el camino la señora Pomfrey, con ganas de volver a la paz y tranquilidad de su despacho – Daos prisa. – Draco saltó de la cama, demasiado contento de al fin poder marcharse.

\- Tengo que volver a la sala común. – dijo Ginny - ¡Tengo un montón de deberes para mañana!

\- Bien, ¡adiós, Ginny! ¡Gracias por cuidar de Harry!

\- Sin problema. ¡Luego nos vemos, chicos! – con un gesto de despedida, Ginny se marchó por el pasillo opuesto.

Los "padres" hicieron el camino de regreso a su retrato, en un sepulcral silencio entre ellos durante todo el camino. Leviculus pareció intuir que algo pasaba y sabiamente no intentó hacer ningún comentario gracioso; abrió el retrato cuando Hermione soltó la contraseña. La chica metió a un dormido Harry en su cama y luego se retiró a su habitación, la puerta golpeó detrás de ella con un ruido sordo.

Draco miró sombríamente la puerta cerrada, antes de marcharse a su habitación, dejándose caer en su cama con Sparkles de forma segura a su lado. Dándose la vuelta sobre la cama, cogió un libro sobre hechizos y comenzó a leerlo, haciendo notas cada pocos minutos.

En su habitación, Hermione estaba golpeando su almohada, apenas pudiendo aplicar fuerza debido a todas esas horas sin moverse. Normalmente, no le hubiera importado, siempre y cuando tuviera un libro entre las manos, pero la señora Pomfrey había dicho que la lectura le tensaría la vista y se lo había prohibido.

En la habitación a la izquierda de Draco, Harry estaba empezando a despertarse. Incorporándose, se frotó los ojos con cansancio antes de mirar a su alrededor. Con los ojos abiertos por el pánico, se volteó en la cama aterrizando contra el suelo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar el aturdimiento, Harry comenzó a hacer la cama, metiendo las cubiertas por dentro del colchón y ahuecando las almohadas.

Después de haber hecho eso, el pequeño Gryffindor comenzó a ordenar los libros de los estantes y a sacudir la alfombra. Aventurándose fuera de su habitación, se dirigió al baño, empezando a limpiar los muebles con un trapo húmedo y un poco de jabón, cuando acabó, comenzó con los espejos.

Al salir del baño, comenzó a ordenar la sala común, ahuecando los cojines de los sofás y limpiando los muebles de madera de la sala con un trapo seco. En ese momento, Hermione salió de su habitación, después de su desestresante sesión de lucha contra la almohada. Draco salió aproximadamente al mismo tiempo.

\- Los elfos domésticos lo hacen cada vez mejor. – remarcó el Slytherin – Escucha, Hermione. – dijo, volviéndose hacia la Gryffindor – Por lo de antes…

\- No, déjame hablar primero. Lo siento, Draco. Fue mi culpa; realmente debería haberme abrigado.

\- Oh, bien. – sonrió el Slytherin – Eso era lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te ibas a disculpar?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Has admitido que todo ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Tú… - gruñó Hermione, enseñando los dientes.

\- ¿No deberíamos estar bajando a cenar? – preguntó Draco alegremente, capturando las muñecas de Hermione, para mantener sus manos alejadas de su cara. Buscando en su libro de hechizos, había encontrado uno que ocultaba lesiones menores y se lo había aplicado de inmediato a su cara llena de rasguños.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Hermione, todavía intentando arañar la sonriente cara - ¡Después de mutilarte!

\- Eso no sería para nada bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que ha dicho Ginny? Tenemos que llevarnos bien.

\- Lo recuerdo… Bien, pero sólo por Harry. – resopló Hermione, dejando caer sus manos y Draco se las liberó – Iré a ver si todavía está dormido.

Cuando se asomó a la habitación del niño, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas hasta su barbilla.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… estoy bien. – sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Es la hora de la cena y sin duda te vendría bien un poco de carne en el cuerpo… ¡Estás muy delgado!

\- Tengo un poco de hambre. – admitió Harry.

\- Pues vamos directos al Gran Comedor. Vamos. – le tendió la mano a Harry, estirando de él para levantarlo y salieron de la habitación – Venga Draco, nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro? – gruñó Draco, empezando a caminar junto a Hermione.

\- No, - sonrió Hermione – eres un hurón.

* * *

**JAJAJA Vaya dos... peores que un crío de cinco años... Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el miércoles que viene!**

**He publicado un One-Shot de un trío entre las hermanas Greengrass y Ron Weasley, a quien le guste ese tipo de lectura está bienvenido, a quien no le guste el contenido sexual explicito, no se lo recomiendo ;P**

**Besotes de chocolate!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ Sii, el pequeño Harry es de lo más adorable... y bueno como ves Ginny lo ha cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo, nada de pedofilia ni cosas raras xDDD Es más se preocupa por él, por su actitud... JAJAJAJ SI el abuelo Dumby se lo ha explicado, a mí me parece que es un poco bestia la manera de decírselo, pero sabemos que Albus a veces tiene lo mismo de sutil que un ladrillo en la cabeza... xD pero bueno parece que Harry es un niño maduro e inteligente y ha sabido aceptar las cosas como son, a mi me dio mucha pena cuando dijo que si eran magos y podían escapar, porque no lo hicieron para escapar del coche en el que murieron... aiss... me lo hubiera comido (L) Jajajaj Si... veremos como se las apaña estçá vez nuestro cupido en forma de niño de cinco años para juntar a estos dos... personajes... xDDD El cap de hoy me hace mucha gracia... son como dos niños peleándose, porque no saben como hacer para estar al lado de la persona que les gusta... ADORABLES xD Si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de quien es el fotógrafo misterioso, hace mucho que traduje esta historia y esos detalles se me han escapado xD Si tuviera que apostar podría decir... que ha sido una serpiente, o Blaise o Pansy... xD Ya lo descubriremos... Bueno cielo, muchisisismas gracias por tus reviews, sabes que los amo y espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! Besotess!

**orne:** Me alegro que te guste! Aquí tienes un nuevo cap! Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap de hoy, yo me divierto mucho con él xD Besotess!


	16. A Few Little Accidents

**Holaa.**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con un capítulo más, ayer tuve un día de mie... y no estoy muy de humor para estar por aquí, pero no podía dejaros sin cap, así que espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – A Few Little Accidents (Algunos pequeños accidentes)**

\- Recuerda, - le advirtió Hermione mientras se acercaban al Gran Comedor – Harry no conoce a nadie todavía, así que vamos a intentar buscar un sitio tranquilo.

\- Me temo que eso podría ser un poco complicado. – rió Draco, abriendo las grandes puertas del comedor. Dentro, los niños corrían por todo el lugar, mientras los supuestos "padres" les perseguían. Algunos platos habían sido derribados de las mesas e incluso Dumbledore estaba observando todo con un poco de nerviosismo – Parece que este grupo está más alborotado que el otro. – comentó – Entonces, ¿dónde nos sentamos? ¿En mi mesa o en la tuya?

\- Tal vez sería mejor sentarse en Gryffindor – dijo la chica susurrando para que Harry no la oyera – No puedo decir que confíe en que todo el mundo de tu mesa esté alrededor de Harry.

\- Buen punto.

Los tres se abrieron paso a través de los pasillos entre mesas hasta la de los leones, donde todo lo que podían ver de Ginny eran sus pies sobresaliendo por encima del banco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione, sentando a Harry entre ella y Draco.

\- Hay algo que va muy mal. – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca, luchando por conseguir sentarse - Ron es el niño… y está usando el pequeño truco en la cena que solía usar cuando era pequeño.

\- ¿Y es…?

\- Pinchar a la gente con el tenedor.

\- …

\- Sí, lo sé. Lavender y Terry están intentado darle caza entre las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Yo estaba buscando por debajo de las mesas, pero sin suerte.

\- Eso es malo, a Harry probablemente le habría encantado conocerlo. ¿Verdad?

\- Supongo…

Ginny rió.

\- Te gustará Ron, Harry. A veces le gusta gastar bromas, eso hay que agradecérselo a Fred y George, pero es muy dulce. – entonces Ginny parpadeó, mirando a Draco – Estás sentado aquí.

\- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?

\- Oh… nada.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, una persona más pequeña que él habría salido corriendo de terror a causa de esa mirada, pero Ginny no.

\- ¿Cuál. Es. El. Problema. De. Qué. Esté. Aquí. Sentado? – le preguntó el Slytherin pronunciando bien cada palabra y entre dientes.

\- Nada, nada. – sonrió Ginny, agitando las manos delante de su cara – Ahora finalmente has llegado a sentarte donde verdaderamente siempre quisiste estar. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras… cuando te tomaste la poción? – se corrigió a sí misma, mirando en dirección a Harry – Específicamente dijiste que querías estar en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin porque las serpientes son, y cito "asquerosas".

\- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! – se defendió Draco – Nací para estar en Slytherin.

\- Sí que lo hiciste. – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Creo que estas eligiendo no recordarlo.

Las dos intentaban engañar a Draco para que admitiera que había dicho que quería estar en Gryffindor, mientras Harry estaba sentado en silencio entre sus tutores, observando el caos alrededor del gran comedor y que estaba creando otro niño.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Algo me ha pinchado! – dos Ravenclaws miraron debajo de su mesa, sólo para ver a un niño alejándose apresuradamente gateando, con un tenedor entre sus manos. Arrastrándose hasta su próxima víctima, Ron volvió a hundir el tenedor en la pierna de un estudiante de séptimo antes de volver a salir a toda prisa de allí con una diabólica sonrisa en su cara.

_"__¿Cómo es que nadie está gritando?" _– se preguntó el niño perplejo – _"Fred y George siempre consiguen que la gente grite cuando les pinchan… tal vez, necesito un objetivo mejor"_

Arrastrándose por debajo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ron se abrió paso hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores, buscando a su más reciente víctima. Sus brillantes ojos azules recayeron sobre la figura de Dumbledore y se movió rápidamente hacia allí. Pero justo antes de atacar al para nada suspicaz director, se detuvo.

_"__Recuerda," _ – escuchó la voz de su madre diciéndole en la cabeza – _"siempre tienes que respetar a tus mayores. No debes hacerle ninguna trastada a tu abuela la próxima vez que nos visite, ¿entiendes? Va a tardar días en quitarse el tinte rosa que dejaste en su pelo…"_

Así que eso significaba que no podía pinchar a gente mayor, de avanzada edad, pero entonces… ¿Quién? Sus ojos viajaron a través de la mesa, examinando a sus posibles víctimas. La señora que había al final sería un buen objetivo… aunque tampoco quería hacerle daño. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con el hombre que estaba dos sillas más alejado de la señora?

Moviéndose con cautela, se puso más que contento cuando vio que su presa deseada se ponía en pie para arreglar alguna de las velas flotantes que flotaban por encima de su cabeza. Actuando con rapidez, Ron desenfundó su tenedor, hundiéndoselo bien hondo en el trasero al hombre.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Severus? – le preguntó Dumbledore, observando como el rostro del profesor de Pociones se iba volviendo rojo.

\- Nada. – dijo Snape entre dientes, arrancándose casualmente el tenedor y sentándose con mimo en su asiento, con una mueca en su cara. Con ojos de halcón analizó a la multitud intentando encontrar a la persona que se había atrevido a apuñalarlo. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a Harry.

Pero mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, vio al chico, que ahora era un niño, sentado entre su ahijado quien discutía con Hermione, mientras Ginny reía, animando a la chica. Decidiendo que ahora cenaría y que ya buscaría al culpable después, Snape se puso a rellenar su plato con la comida que acababa de aparecer en la mesa.

Harry se quedó sin aliento de la sorpresa cuando de repente la comida se materializó en las bandejas, los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts se estaban sirviendo a sí mismos la deliciosa comida que él observaba.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo ha llegado esto hasta aquí? – preguntó, mientras Hermione le servía la comida en un plato.

\- Es magia. – dijo Ginny – Los elfos domésticos lo prepararon y después lo enviaron a las mesas. – Harry chilló debido al miedo y se alejó nerviosamente de la comida, cayéndose del banco en el proceso - ¿He dicho algo? – exclamó Ginny con alarma en la voz.

\- No le gusta la palabra con "M" – explicó Hermione – Sus familiares no permitían que la dijera y le ha cogido miedo… y eso no es algo bueno ya que estamos en Hogwarts. Dumbledore le dijo que no era algo malo, pero supongo que es cuestión de que se acostumbre.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, cogió a Harry de la camisa y de un tirón volvió a dejarlo sentado en el banco.

\- Ahora a comer. – le ordenó Draco, señalando el plato rebosante de comida.

Lentamente, Harry comenzó a comerse su gelatina de cerezas, deslizando una galleta en su bolsillo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le estaba observando. Sabía que Hermione y Draco eran buena gente, pero siempre era bueno tener algún aperitivo escondido en caso de que lo encerraran en un armario.

Ron, por su parte, acababa de llegar de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor, con un nuevo tenedor aferrado a su mano. Terry y Lavender llegaron un segundo después y al ver al niño, inmediatamente se alegraron.

\- ¡Lo hemos encontrado! – exclamó Lavender, cogiendo a Ron entre sus manos y estrujándolo - ¡Nunca te vuelvas a escapar! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

\- Tengo hambre. – dijo Ron, mirando la comida, con la boca echa agua.

Con un suspiró, Lavender lo posó en el banco entre ella y Ginny, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento debido a la intensa y frenética búsqueda.

\- Te pareces mucho a mi hermana pequeña. – le comentó Ron a Ginny, pegándole un gran bocado a un a un trozo de pollo – Tienes el mismo color de pelo… y las dos tenéis la misma peca. – señaló hacia una de las marcas marrones justo en un lado de la nariz de Ginny, la forma extraña se asemejaba a una fresa del revés.

\- Imaginaciones tuyas. – le dijo Ginny, nerviosamente. No se le ocurría nada más que decirle, no debía averiguar que era su hermana.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Ron, con un brillo adorable en sus ojos.

\- Me llamo… Ginny. – le contestó está, sin mucha convicción.

\- ¡Así se llama mi hermana! ¡Le has robado el nombre!

\- No, no. – le dijo Hermione, saliendo al rescate de Ginny – Simplemente tu hermana tiene el mismo nombre que Ginny… eso es todo.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

\- Ehh… mi apellido es, ehh… ¡Weal!

\- Se parece a mi apellido… pero no lo es. – sonrió Ron – Así que no le has robado el nombre a mi hermana. – contento con su conclusión, Ron volvió a comer de su plato con entusiasmo.

\- Ron, - le dijo Hermione, inclinándose sobre Ginny - ¿te gustaría conocer a alguien de tu edad? Estoy segura de que os convertiréis en muy buenos amigos.

\- Vale. – dijo el niño alegremente. Saltando del banco se acercó a Hermione y a un muy asustado Harry – Hola. – le dijo agradablemente, tendiéndole una mano a Harry – Soy Ron.

\- Harry. – le susurró el chico de vuelta, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y dándole una pequeña sacudida.

\- No tienes que estar tan silencioso. – declaró Ron – En mi casa tienes que gritar si quieres que te escuchen.

\- Yo no hablo mucho en mi casa. – dijo Harry en voz baja.

\- ¡Bueno, pues vas a hablar mucho aquí!

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. Para hacerte notar tienes que gritar, ¡MUY FUERTE! – varias personas se giraron en sus asientos, observando al niño gritar - ¡HOLA! ¡SOY RON!

\- Es tan mono. – río una chica de Hufflepuff. Ron sonrió y Ginny gruñó al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.

\- ¿Ves?, gritar fuerte está bien.

\- Pero no me gusta gritar…

\- No te preocupes, ya te gustará gritar después. Mi madre siempre está gritando a mis hermanos gemelos, gastan un montón de bromas y consiguen enfadarla mucho.

\- ¿Y les castiga? – susurró Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. Si le gastara alguna broma a su tío, probablemente le encerrarían en el armario durante un mes.

\- Oh, sí. ¡Mamá les hizo limpiar la habitación y que la ayudaran con la cena durante toda la semana! ¡Fue genial! Salvo por las cenas, sabían un poco extrañas…

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Síp. Aunque siguen metiéndose en problemas, así que siempre están castigados. Creo que el castigo más divertido que les puso fue lavar la ropa… Fred terminó teñido de blanco porque George había vertido lejía sobre él. Mamá dijo que Fred había tenido suerte de que no se le metiera en los ojos.

\- Tu familia suena muy bien. – comentó Harry.

\- ¿No es así la de todos?

En ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó de la silla, golpeando su cuchara contra un vaso.

\- ¿Podéis prestarme un momento de atención, por favor? – exclamó e inmediatamente el comedor se silenció - Gracias. En primer lugar, me gustaría dar una cálida bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados. Espero que disfruten de su estancia en Hogwarts. En segundo lugar, ha habido, de nuevo, una complicación con la poción.

Los estudiantes inmediatamente levantaron la vista hasta la mesa principal, esperando ver alguno de los profesores como un niño.

\- No, en esta ocasión no les ha sucedido nada a nuestros empleados. – rió – Está vez, tiene que ver con la otra persona que bebió, además de la que ha cambiado a causa de la poción. Parece ser que de alguna manera restos de la poción acabaron en el zumo de uva. Y aunque ninguno observará un cambio físico, podrían actuar como un niño, como si se hubieran cambiado las consciencias. Los efectos deberían haber pasado ya. Gracias.

\- Oh, no. – gimió Draco, dejando car la cabeza entre sus brazos – Oh, no, no, no…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Hermione, colocando una mano sobre la frente de Draco – No pareces enfermo.

\- Yo no… tú.

\- ¿Yo? No estoy enferma. Me pasé todo el día en la enfermería para encontrarme mejor.

\- Ahora no… antes.

La chica levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Dumbledore ha dicho que parte de la poción se vertió en el otro vaso… Harry tenía la verdadera poción, por lo que tu vaso tenía un poco de esa poción.

\- ¿Y?

\- Cuando me abordaste. Y cuando estábamos discutiendo… no te comportabas como normalmente, ¿verdad? Y ha dicho que eso sólo era una pequeña porción de lo que será.

\- Parece que has tenido una pequeña dosis del tipo de problemas que te daré. – dijo Hermione riendo de manera exagerada.

\- No te dejaré tomar la poción. – gruñó Draco, completamente en serio.

\- No puedes evitarlo… es un trabajo.

\- Entonces suspenderemos. Me niego a vivir contigo cuando seas eso. ¡Probablemente me matarás!

\- No te mataré… aunque no puedo prometerte que no te vaya causar algún tipo de daño corporal. Envié a mi padre de urgencias un día cuando salté sobre su estómago, mientras estaba viendo la televisión, no era grave, pero estuvo convaleciente durante un rato.

\- ¿Qué es una televisión?

\- Es… como una caja donde se pueden ver imágenes en movimientos y sonidos.

Draco hizo una pausa e inmediatamente recordó la razón por la que habían comenzado esa conversación.

\- Seguirás sin tomártela.

\- Ya lo creo que sí. Será interesante cambiar un poco el estilo.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Mira, tú has tenido tu turno y yo ahora quiero el mío. La tomaré y es definitivo.

Draco compuso una mala cara durante el resto de la cena. El cuerpo estudiantil, descubrió a Harry poco después y las cámaras comenzaron a parpadear, mientras el niño agarraba a Hermione con miedo.

\- Lo estáis asustando. – espetó Hermione, colocando una mano en uno de los objetivos de una de las cámaras - Dejadlo.

Refunfuñando, los admiradores se apartaron y se fueron, mientras Harry se asomaba desde detrás de Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué todas esas personas me estaban tomando fotos? – preguntó el niño, mirando a Hermione.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Dumbledore te ha hablado de tus padres? – Harry asintió – Bueno, cuando el mago oscuro intentó matarte su maldición no funcionó y todo lo que te quedó fue esa cicatriz de la frente. Tú eres la primera persona que sobrevive a una maldición asesina. Y cuando vio que no pudo hacerlo el mago huyó. Así que eres un héroe para todo el mundo.

\- Oh. – unos minutos más tarde, Harry bajo de su asiento y comenzó a recoger todos los platos.

\- ¿Por qué estas recogiendo los platos? – preguntó Ron, mirando a su nuevo amigo con diversión – En mi casa siempre lo hace mi madre.

\- Siempre lo hago yo en mi casa. – dijo Harry, con la voz amortiguada por la docena de platos que llevaba en sus brazos, mientras se balanceaban peligrosamente. Hermione se dio la vuelta, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Tú no tienes que recogerlo, lo harán los elfos domésticos!

Justo en ese momento, la pila de platos se estaba inclinando demasiado hacia la derecha y con un gran estruendo cayeron al suelo, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose fue el único ruido en el comedor durante varios segundos. Una vez el ruido cesó, Harry estaba parado en medio de la confusión, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Oh, Harry… - murmuró Hermione, bajando del banco y acercándose a Harry – Ha sido… - pero nunca llegó a terminar la frase ya que el niño se dio rápidamente la vuelta corriendo hasta la entrada y salió del Gran Comedor.

Poniéndose en pie, Hermione salió corriendo entre las mesas después de Harry, antes de detenerse y volver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Agarrando a Draco del oído, lo sacó de un tirón del banco arrastrándolo por el comedor.

\- Bien, voy a ir a ver por el pasillo de Transformaciones. – dijo Hermione – Tú mira por las mazmorras y por el pasillo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Draco asintió y se marchó, un tanto preocupado por el niño.

Hermione, lo único con lo que se había encontrado fue con una araña, Crookshanks, que de alguna manera había conseguido salir de la sala común y a Peeves que no la dejaba pasar.

\- Te lo advierto, Peeves. – exclamó Hermione – Te hechizaré si no te mueves.

El poltergeist simplemente sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

\- Ahora amenazamos al pobre Peeves, ¿no? – se carcajeó, dando una vuelta en el aire.

Hermione hizo un movimiento para dar un paso hacia adelante, pero Peeves le tiró un globo de agua, estallando a un palmo de los pies de Hermione, rociándola de agua. Tomando una profunda respiración, corrió hasta ponerse debajo del poltergeist intentando protegerse como fuera posible de la embestida de globos de agua.

Después de comprobar rápidamente el final del pasillo de Encantamientos, dedujo que Harry no estaba allí. Decidiendo ir a ayudar a Draco, salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Bajando las escaleras, Hermione se estremeció, preguntándose porque diablos Harry iba a decidir venir hasta allí. Mientras corría por el pasillo a gran velocidad, no se dio cuenta de que Draco venía en esa dirección y amos se hundieron en una maraña de brazos y piernas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de las mazmorras, Harry corría por su vida mientras tres Slytherins le perseguían, disparando hechizos desde la punta de sus varitas. No estaba seguro de porque le estaban persiguiendo, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería ser atrapado.

Tan pronto como se le habían caído los platos, Harry había huido, temiendo que le castigaran. Y no quería que le castigaran, Hermione, Draco y Ginny habían sido tan amables con él y entonces va y rompe todos los platos.

No había ido mirando por dónde iba… simplemente había corrido. Y entonces se haba encontrado completamente perdido en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Escuchando voces de personas que venían de una sala, el niño se había acercado para intentar obtener alguna indicación. Pero tan pronto los Slytherins le habían visto, habían empezado a perseguirlo.

Harry no sabía porque le perseguían, pero estos habían pensado que por ser pequeño no podría utilizar la magia o defenderse y sus perseguidores planeaban llevarlo ante Voldemort para que pudiera matarlo y entonces todo iría bien para el Señor Oscuro.

Iba tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, corría por un pasillo, sus perseguidores se acercaban más a cada segundo. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, Harry no vio la armadura con la que estaba a punto de chocar…

_CCCRRRRAAAASHHHH _

A Hermione que había permanecido encima de Draco en los últimos segundos, el viento le trajo el estruendo y se puso en pie en cuanto se produjo el accidente.

\- Vamos. – exclamó, inclinándose y apropiándose de la mano de Draco, quien seguía un poco aturdido.

Mientras corrían en la dirección en la que había venido el sonido, Harry se las había arreglado para meterse dentro de la armadura y tenía una lanza en la mano. Cargó contra los Slytherins y corrieron en sentido contrario, si querer que la lanza les alcanzara.

Desgraciadamente, el casco que Harry llevaba, cubría completamente sus ojos. Continuó alejándose por el pasillo, cuando pudo ver por la esquinita del casco un pasillo lateral. Un grito sonó frente a él y detuvo su carrera, la voz le había parecido muy familiar.

\- Harry… hagas lo que hagas… no te muevas, ¿vale? – dijo Hermione, con la risa burbujeando en su voz.

\- Lo que ella dice. – exclamó Draco, con la voz mucho más elevada de lo normal.

Harry sintió como le quitaban el casco y parpadeó, mirando la sonriente cara de Hermione. Mirando hacia adelante, vio que la lanza descansaba justo debajo de una parte _muy _importante de la anatomía de Draco.

Hermione envolvió los brazos alrededor de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, Draco suspiro de alivio cuando la afilada arma abandonó sus alrededores.

\- Oh Harry, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione todavía abrazando al niño.

\- Estoy bien. – susurró – Siento lo de los platos…

\- No te preocupes por eso. Alguien lo limpiará. Ahora vamos a salir de esta armadura. – segundos después, el metal estaba en el suelo y ambos estaban mirando a Draco que seguía con la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco con preocupación.

Hermione soltó una risita sofocada, con lo ojos brillantes. Después se convirtió en carcajada y luego pasó a la histeria absoluta mientras seguía mirando a Draco.

\- Has estado a punto de castrarme, gracias. – se quejó Draco – Y ella lo único que puede hacer es reírse.

Y así fue como Ginny los encontró después de haberlos estado buscando. Harry mirando a Hermione con una expresión de desconcierto, Hermione rodando por el suelo y Draco simplemente con una expresión horrorizada en su cara.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**AHH, el otro día subí el segundo relato de mi recopilación de relatos eróticos de Harry Potter "Éxtasis líquido". Por si queréis echarle un vistazo, se aceptan peticiones para el tercero ;P**

**Pero ahora a por el de Pesadillas, espero tenerlo entre esta semana y la siguiente.**

**Besos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**orne:** Gracias, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia! Saludos y besitoss!

**SALESIA:** Wolas guapisisisma, espero que hayas tenido una semana estupenda. Ayer para mí fue un día de mie... he estado a punto de no subir el cap, pero no podía dejaros esperandoo, más de una semana... He estado haciendo algún que otro relato lemmon esta semana... en el foro en el que estoy me retan a hacerlo... aunque he de admitir que me ha encantado hacerlo, me encantaría escuchar tu opinión sobre ellos... xD el primero es un Astoria/Ron/Daphne y el segundo un Fred/Luna/George/Pansy... xDD si te pasas por allí espero que te gusten, a mí me ha encantado escribirlooo :D Ahora pasamos a tu review... ya me he dado la suficiente publicidad xDD En esté cap, todavía se ha echo más evidente el purgatorio Granger que vivirán cuando Hermione se tome la poción xD Siii... cuando traduje el fic, le cogí un poco de maní a Harry todo el día limpiando... me saca de quicio, pero me da penita saber que lo hace como un habito debido a que en su casa era el único que lo hacía... JAJAJAJAJA Yo tambien me imagino a una Hermione enajenada por las hormonas durante el embarazo... pobre Draco si... xDDD Si los que han sido los tutores legales de estos niños en sus edades infatiles relaes deberian todos estar... aefsfrfeh... no quiero ni decirlo... MUERTE A TODOSSS! xD En fin guapisisisima, que tengas una buena semana y nos vemos pronto co Pesadillas! Besazos!

**Bliu Liz:** AHHHH CUANTO TIEMPOOO! Me ha alegrado muchooo ver tu review :D Espero que hayas estado genial este tiempo! Siii es una historia un tant diferente a lo que me suele gustar... prefiero lás más tragicas y con una trama más compleja y complicada, peroo siempre es refrescante encontrarte con fics que simplemente te hagan reir y yaa y claro en esos casos las personalidades suelen ser un poco OOC, pero bueno, las historias que tenog pensado colgar despues ya vuelven a enredarse, aun así espero que disfrutes de la historia y que te vaya todo estupendamente bien! Besos cielOOO!


	17. Teapots in Transfig, Oh Dear

**Wola, wolaaa!**

**Dentro de dos semanas tengo tres exámenes y estoy con todo a tope, actualizo porque tengo un rato libre, pero no voy a poder contestaros a los reviews, tengo que seguir hincando codos T-T **

**Tampoco voy a poder actualizar mis fics de "Pesadillas" y "Éxtasis líquido" hasta después de los exámenes que son el 23 de mayo, I'm so sorry! Pero la traducción seguirá, así que la próxima semana también tendréis cap e intentaré sacar un rato para contestaros a todos, lo prometooo ;P**

**Disfrutad del capítulo, amoress!**

**Besitoss (L)**

**PD: se me había olvidado revisarlo... xD así de saturada voy... perdón si os ha llegado la notificación. Revisado, editado y resubido xD**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Teapots in Transfig, Oh Dear (Teteras en Transformaciones, ¡oh, Díos!) **

Después de que Ginny hubiera llegado a la divertida escena, Hermione comenzó a recuperar el control de sí misma, aunque si miraba a Draco se echaba a reír una vez más. Ginny, después de asegurarse que Harry estuviera bien les dedicó a los tres las buenas noches y se marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

En ese momento, el pequeño grupo marchaba de vuelta por el corredor de Encantamientos, los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y una de sus manos se entrelazó con la de Harry, quien era el que la guiaba por el pasillo. Draco caminaba delante, con un leve rubor todavía tiñendo sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron al retrato, Leviculus les sonrió, había escuchado la historia de su amigo el monje que se encontraba en el lugar en un cuadro del pasillo.

\- Es bueno ver que todavía lo tienes todo intacto, Draco. – se rió el bufón entre dientes.

Hermione se largó a reír una vez más, cayendo al suelo frente al retrato, agarrándose los costados. Draco resopló con desdén y murmuró la contraseña, el retrato al abrirse le dio en la cabeza a Hermione, Leviculus no notó como su cuadro embestía a la pobre chica.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry, agachándose junto a ella y ayudándola a incorporase, a todo esto la chica no dejó de reír ni un momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, Harry ayudó a Hermione a entrar en la sala común y a sentarla en el sofá, antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño para volver con un trapo húmedo entre sus manos y posarlo suavemente en el creciente bulto de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Hermione, colocando su mano en el bulto – Normalmente no actuó así. – dijo, sonriéndole a Harry – Pero haber visto a Draco así… no tiene precio.

\- No era mi intención hacerle daño. – murmuró Harry, mirando sus pies.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, realmente no le hiciste daño. Sólo su orgullo ha salido profundamente herido. No te preocupes demasiado por ello. Draco sólo se está comportando como un estúpido en este momento.

\- No quiero que se enfade conmigo…

\- No lo está. Creo que está más molesto conmigo por reírme de él. Se limitará a quedarse de mal humor en su habitación supongo que hasta mañana.

\- Oh.

Hermione miró el reloj que había en la sala.

\- ¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Ya son las ocho! Vamos, la hora del baño.

Obedientemente, Harry entró en el baño y unos minutos más tarde estaba sentado bastante satisfecho en una bañera llena de burbujas, mientras Hermione le frotaba el pelo con el champú.

\- Tienes el pelo muy espeso, Harry. – comentó – Cierra los ojos. – le ordenó, antes de volcar un cazo de agua sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – preguntó el niño, preocupado.

\- No, en absoluto. Yo también tengo el pelo muy espeso. La diferencia es que el mío es mucho más largo.

Un poco más tarde, Harry ya estaba vestido con su pijama rojo y dorado y Hermione le había metido en la cama. Actualmente la chica estaba buscando entre la estantería un libro divertido para poder leerle y Harry se movía inquieto en la cama, no muy acostumbrado a ser atendido.

Recordando su casa, dormía en un colchón en el suelo de su armario con una triste manta. Nunca en su propia habitación, ni en una cama de verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había ingerido tanta comida como ese día, ni había conocido a tanta gente amable. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Dudley recibir amigos en casa, mientras pasaba el tiempo escondido en su armario para no molestarlos.

En este sitio, Ron se había ofrecido a ser su amigo y parecía ser muy agradable. Y había visto a otros niños que le miraban con curiosidad y no con odio. Sabía que allí había magia y la magia se suponía que era mala… pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que se sentía mucho más feliz ahora? Tal vez no toda la magia era mala, algo tenía que tener de bueno.

\- ¿Quieres leer un cuento de hadas mágico o muggle? – le preguntó Hermione, sentándose en la cama junto a Harry, con dos libros en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es un muggle? – preguntó Harry.

\- Gente no mágica. Al igual que tu tía y tu tío y lo que te pensabas que eras hasta ahora.

\- ¿Podrías leerme uno mágico?

\- Por supuesto. Vamos a ver por aquí… ah, esté está bien. El Dragón amigable. ¿Suena bien? – Harry asintió dando su consentimiento y Hermione puso el libro en su regazo para que Harry pudiera ver las imágenes de colores brillantes y comenzó a leer.

\- _Erase una vez, en una tierra muy lejana atravesando el mar, vivía una gigante con su hijo en una casa de piedra de gran tamaño. Nadie les molestaba y los dos vivían en paz. Pero un día, un barco apareció en el horizonte trayendo gente a la tierra de los gigantes._

_Los gigantes estaban listos para recibir a sus visitantes, pero en cambio les dijeron que se alejaran, o la gente los mataría. Así, la madre y su hijo se trasladaron a las montañas que rodeaban sus tierras. En su nuevo hogar, se establecieron y vivieron pacíficamente con las demás criaturas de la montaña. _

_Cuando el invierno llegó, la mamá gigante enfermó y ya no podía salir al frío exterior a por leña. Su hijo, Titus, se ofreció a ir en su lugar y no tardó en verse todos los días paseando por esos densos bosques reuniendo madera de pino por toda la montaña. _

_El frío, comenzó a ser más y más duro, la nieve cada vez era más profunda y mucho más difícil transitarla, mientras su madre seguía enfermando. Un día, en su camino de regreso a la cueva, cayó en un gran hoyo que había en el suelo. Sorprendido, pero ileso empezó a intentar salir cuando oyó que una voz le llamaba._

_"__Espera, por favor, ven aquí." le susurró la voz desde las sombras de la fosa. Curioso, el pequeño gigante se acercó. Acurrucado en un rincón había un dragón negro, sus ojos rojos como rubíes eran del mismo color que la sangre que le cubría "Ayúdame." le dijo el dragón "Ayuda, por favor."_

_El gigante sabía que los dragones eran criaturas malignas y peligrosas, ¿por qué debería ayudarlo? Pero el lado atento y compasivo del gigante ganó la batalla y se cuidó del dragón, dándole comida y limpiando sus cortes. Una semana más tarde, el dragón estaba mucho mejor y esperaba a Titus cuando esté le vino a visitar. _

_"__Te doy las gracias." le dijo el dragón, inclinando la cabeza "Mi nombre es Kaida y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, házmelo saber. Toma esto." le dijo Kaida, entregándole una de sus escamas "Acaríciala y di mi nombre si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda."_

_Con un poderoso rugido, el dragón se elevó al cielo, desapareciendo en la distancia. Titus regresó a la cueva y le contó a su madre lo que el dragón le había dicho. Ella se limitaba a asentir, demasiado enferma para hablar. No estaba hecha para la frialdad de la montaña y debía volver a su casa de piedra al otro lado de la montaña. _

_Al día siguiente, Titus sacó la escama y susurro: "Kaida". Minutos más tarde, la poderosa bestia había aterrizado en la entrada de la cueva, plegando sus grandes alas._

_"__¿Me has llamado?" le preguntó._

_"__Sí. Por favor, Kaida, ¿podrías hacer que toda la gente pequeña que hay al otro lado de la montaña se marche? Mi madre está muy enferma y tiene que volver a casa."_

_"__Tu petición será concedida." dijo Kaida, despegando hacia el cielo tan rápido como había llegado. _

_Pasaron dos días hasta que el dragón volvió._

_"__Su casa está a la espera de vuestra llegada. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?"_

_"__¿Podrías llevar a mi madre hasta allí? No creo que pueda hacerlo por su cuenta"_

_"__Tu petición será concedida. Ayúdala a subir a mi espalda y sube tú también." un rato más tarde, los dos gigantes estaban de vuelta en su casa y Titus le hacía a su madre una taza de té sobre un pequeño fuego. Pronto, la giganta empezó a mejorar hasta que estuvo completamente recuperada. _

_Pasaron los años y Titus atesoró la escama del dragón, sin volver a llamar a la magnífica criatura nunca más. Ahora era feliz y tenía todo lo que necesitaba, a su amada madre. Pero desde la distancia, el dragón observaba a la familia, agradecido de saber que había sido capaz de devolverle a Titus todo lo que había hecho por él. _

_Fin._

\- Ha sido una historia muy bonita. – dijo Harry en voz baja, acurrucándose junto a Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo – Me alegra que todo el mundo fuera feliz.

\- A mí también. – le susurró Hermione, besando al niño en la frente – Hora de que duermas un poco.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione. – bostezó Harry, acurrucándose más entre las sabanas – Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó la chica, mirando a Harry con confusión.

\- ¿Está bien que duerma aquí?

\- ¿Dónde más ibas a dormir? Está es tu habitación.

\- Quiero decir en la cama.

Hermione encaró una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres dormir en el suelo? Puedo conseguirte un saco de dormir si quieres.

\- ¿Pero se me permite dormir en la cama?

\- ¿Por qué no ibas a poder?

\- Tío Vernon no me deja… duermo en un colchón sobre el suelo.

Hermione miró al niño cuidadosamente, recordando los incidentes con Draco.

\- ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño?

\- No… pero grita mucho.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Te han alimentado lo suficiente? Creo que, por supuesto que no. – se dijo a sí misma. Un repentino pensamiento la golpeó – Si no duermes en una cama… ¿tienes dormitorio?

\- No… duermo en la alacena bajo la escalera.

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionó de rabia y Harry se encogió de miedo, miedo de que hubiera hecho algo para molestarla.

\- Le estas asustando. – observó Draco, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con sus ojos plateados alternados entre Harry y Hermione.

Inmediatamente la ira que había llenado los ojos de Hermione se desvaneció, aunque ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sin previo aviso abordó a Harry atrapándolo en un apretado abrazo.

\- Lo siento. – susurró ella – Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó Harry, con la voz amortiguada contra Hermione – No has hecho otra cosa que ser amable conmigo.

Eso sólo hizo que Hermione sollozará más fuerte y que apretara más a Harry contra ella.

\- Vas a matarlo si no dejas que respire. – dijo Draco, quien todavía seguía apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Lo siento. – volvió a susurrar Hermione, aflojando el agarre sobre el niño. Desenvolviendo los brazos de su alrededor, Hermione volvió a acomodar al niño en la cama tirando de las mantas hasta su barbilla – Que duermas bien. – le susurró, dándole otro beso en la frente – No dejes que las chinches te cojan.

Harry asintió y se acurrucó más contra la almohada mientras Hermione salía de la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella y la siguió.

\- ¿Lo has oído? – le preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el sofá, tirando de una manta a cuadros rosas y naranjas sobre su regazo.

\- Sí.

\- Me siento tan mal por él. Se supone que soy su mejor amiga… y nunca lo supe. Quiero decir, sabía que no le gustaba vivir con sus tíos, pero nunca imaginé que hubiera crecido así.

\- ¿Quién lo iba a saber? Es el famoso Harry Potter. Todos pensamos que creció siendo tratado como a un príncipe.

\- Lo sé… pero aun así… y mañana tenemos clases de Transformaciones primero. Y realmente eso no es bueno.

\- ¿Por qué?, pensaba que te gustaba Transformaciones.

\- Y así es… es sólo que… Bueno, Harry tiene miedo a la magia o a una parte de ella ahora. Parce estar mejorando en ese aspecto, pero allí transfiguramos cosas. Se quedará aterrorizado cuando vea como se transforman las cosas.

\- Será una buena experiencia de aprendizaje. Tal vez si ve que las cosas que pasan a su alrededor son inofensivas, se sentirá mejor al respecto.

\- ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que podías ser inteligente?

\- ¿Eso ha sido un insulto?

\- No, era un cumplido.

\- Pero lo has dicho como un insulto.

\- Yo no he hecho eso.

\- Si lo has hecho.

\- Qué no, era un cumplido. Mira, - dijo Hermione alzando la mano para pedir silencio – no vayamos a entrar en otra discusión sin sentido. Tenemos diecisiete años, no deberíamos actuar como niños.

\- Yo tengo dieciséis.

\- Igualmente. Tu cumpleaños es en junio, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste dentro del caldero en Pociones? Te tomaste un montón de poción para dormir sin sueños y Harry y yo te tuvimos que llevar San Mungo. El Sanador necesitaba información sobre ti, cuando le dije que no sabía cunado era tu fecha de nacimiento, me dijo que era en junio… pero no recuerdo el día.

\- El día cinco.

\- Se siente bien ser la mayor. – rió Hermione, a la vez que le sobrevino un bostezo.

\- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Draco.

\- El diecinueve de septiembre. Soy un año mayor que Harry y unos meses más mayor que Ron. – Hermione volvió a bostezar, acurrucándose en el sofá.

\- Parece que tú también deberías irte a la cama.

\- Simplemente me quedaré en el sofá… estoy demasiado cansada para irme a la cama.

Con un suspiro, Draco se inclinó recogiendo a Hermione entre sus brazos, quien dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Entrando en la habitación de ella, la dejó sin muchas contemplaciones sobre la cama.

\- No tenías que dejarme caer. – se quejó Hermione, quitándose la túnica y metiéndose bajo las sabanas, sin importarle mucho que aun estuviera vestida con su ropa.

\- No puedes esperar que sea un perfecto caballero. – le contestó Draco, cogiendo la túnica que Hermione había tirado en el suelo y la colgó en la parte posterior de la silla del escritorio de la chica.

\- Todavía puedes ser… agradable. – dijo Hermione, cerrando los ojos sucumbiendo al sueño.

\- Eso… lo intentaré. – prometió Draco, soplando la vela de la mesita de noche de Hermione. Saliendo de la habitación de la Gryffindor, Draco entró en la propia y después de ponerse el pijama se metió bajo las mantas, con Sparkles bajo el brazo – Realmente lo intentaré, Sparkles. – le dijo en voz baja a su dragón – Lo haré.

* * *

A medianoche, Draco se despertó de una sacudida cuando un trueno retumbó en los terrenos, un relámpago iluminó los diversos objetos que había en su habitación antes de que un torrente de lluvia comenzara a golpear la ventana.

\- Sólo es un trueno… - se susurró a sí mismo, acurrucándose bajo las mantas – No puede hacerte daño. No puede hacerte daño.

Otro estruendo se escuchó, haciendo que se estremeciera sintiendo de repente mucho frío y soledad. Cuando había sido un niño, sabía que Hermione estaría allí para tranquilizarlo… abrazarlo y para decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero ahora era mayor… y no debía tener miedo de una cosa tan insignificante.

Por lo menos estaba feliz de que ahora ya no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. En realidad, había que retirar eso. Justo en ese momento, sí que tenía miedo de esa oscuridad que llenaba su habitación. Cuando se había ido haciendo mayor, su miedo a la oscuridad había ido desvaneciéndose, sobretodo cuando le seleccionaron para Slytherin y había tenido que acostumbrarse a vivir en las mazmorras.

Pero tan pronto como había empezado a escuchar la tormenta, ambos temores habían regresado con fuerza, sintiéndose como si tuviera cinco años. La mayoría de la gente solía tener una razón para tener miedo a algo… pero él no. Todo lo que sabía es que el sonido de los truenos le daba miedo. Con los rayos no tenía problemas, pero los truenos…

Normalmente cuando había tormenta, Draco colocaba un hechizo silenciador a su cama para que nadie escuchara sus ocasionales grititos de terror, quedándose despierto toda la noche, dando vueltas sin ni una pizca de sueño esperando que el siguiente trueno estallase.

Y eso hizo… pero no hubo gran diferencia. Aquí, tenía su propia habitación y nadie le oiría. Cuando otro relámpago volvió a iluminar la habitación seguido de un gran trueno, Draco se enterró todavía más bajo las mantas y abrazó con fuera a Sparkles.

\- ¿Draco? – preguntó Hermione, entrando en la oscura habitación, que un rayo iluminó por un segundo. Su cabello castaño y ensortijado caía por su espalda, con su bata de baño roja apretada fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien. – susurró el Slytherin.

\- Mentiroso. – dijo Hermione, sentándose en la cama junto a la cabeza de Draco - ¿Son los truenos? – Draco permaneció en silencio a la vez que se estremecía, mientras la tormenta seguía rugiendo afuera – Es eso. – concluyó – Tener miedo no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. – continuó.

\- Sí que lo es. – le espetó Draco, suavemente.

\- Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo. A Ron le aterrorizan las arañas. Tú tienes miedo de los truenos. Y eso no es malo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué les tengo miedo… no me pueden dañar. Sólo es un ruido estruendoso… pero yo…

\- Y algún día tu miedo desaparecerá. Sólo tienes que enfrentarlo.

\- Pero no quiero hacerlo.

\- Bueno, Vamos hacer un trato.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Sí. Yo tengo miedo a las alturas… mucho miedo. Es por eso que no me gusta volar… me aterroriza. ¿Qué tal si yo me enfrento a mi miedo de las alturas y tú al tuyo de los truenos?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, podrías llevarme en tu escoba… eso sería vencer dos temores. Y para la próxima tormenta, saldremos a la calle para verla juntos. – le dijo Hermione, tendiéndole la mano expectante.

Incorporándose en una posición sentada, Draco se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecía antes de agarrarla ligeramente y darle una leve sacudida.

\- Bien, trato hecho. – Hermione se levantó para salir de la cama, cuando Draco agarró su muñeca y de un tirón la volvió a sentar en la cama.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte… sólo por esta noche?

\- Leviculus dijo que no podíamos a menos que fuéramos los niños…

\- No vamos a hacer nada. – sonrió Draco, antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera a causa de otro estruendoso trueno.

\- Bien. – dijo Hermione, abriendo las sabanas y metiéndose bajo ellas – Tienes suerte de que Harry no parezca necesitarnos en este momento. Él es nuestra principal prioridad.

\- Lo sé… ¿Cómo estaba?

\- Dormido como un tronco. La tormenta no parece molestarle en absoluto… ahora silencio, es hora de mis dulces sueños.

\- Si, vas a necesitar muchos de esos. – Hermione, aporreó en la cabeza a Draco por eso – Sólo bromeaba – le dijo riendo.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. – resopló Hermione – Ahora duerme.

Y Draco lo hizo, después de atrapar a Hermione contra él como si fuera un oso de peluche. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero pronto también sucumbió al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció muy temprano, la tormenta debía haber desaparecido durante la noche y ahora los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana.

\- Es hora de levantarse dormilón. – sonrió Hermione, sacudiendo a Draco por el hombro – Vamos, levanta.

\- Cinco minutos más. – murmuró Draco, tirando de la manta sobre su cabeza para esconderse de la deslumbrante luz.

Sonriendo, Hermione agarró el extremo de la gruesa manta y tiró de ella, deleitándose los oídos con el gritito de Draco.

\- No tendrías tanto frío su durmieras con algo más que unos pantalones. - le dijo Hermione – Ahora levántate, vamos a bajar a desayunar en quince minutos.

Un repentino pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Harry.

_"__¡Estaba a medio vestir! Oh, Dios… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera entrado? ¿O si McGonagall hubiera irrumpido por algún motivo?" _

\- Buenos días, Hermione. – dijo Harry, quien ya estaba completamente vestido y con la cama hecha.

\- Buenos días, Harry. – le sonrió Hermione – Eres un madrugador. ¿Te has cepillado los dientes?

\- Síp.

\- Muy bien. Iremos a desayunar en unos quince minutos.

\- Vale.

Después de que Hermione se vistiera, entró en la sala común y se sorprendió al ver que Harry ya estaba allí, enderezando los cojines de sofá y había doblado la manta que había usado la noche anterior. El niño no había notado su presencia y en ese momento sacaba un trapo empezando a limpiar las estanterías, mientras la boca de Hermione se abría de asombro.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Has limpiado tú la sala común?

El niño se paralizó y comenzó a darse la vuelta con aire de culpabilidad.

\- Sí…

\- Oh cariño, no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Pero mi tía siempre me hace limpiar la casa.

Hermione se erizó a causa de la rabia. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que podía volver a asustar a Harry, obligó a la rabia a alejarse y compuso una sonrisa.

\- Pues aquí no tienes que hacerlo, ya lo hacen otros.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. No tienes que limpiar esta sala… sólo tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguía confundido. Desde que podía recordar, siempre había limpiado después de que todos en su casa se despertaran y le habían dicho que no limpiar era como decir que la magia era real… algo muy malo. Pero Hermione le gustaba, así que la escucharía a ella, a pesar de que lo que le pedía fuera extraño.

Draco salió de su habitación segundos después y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. El desayuno, curiosamente, transcurrió en relativa calma. Sin grandes accidentes, ni explosiones, ni cualquier cosa que pudiera clasificarse como peligrosa. Cuando llegaron a la mesa para desayunar, se sentaron y segundos después entró el grupo de Ron, quien reclamó asiento junto a Harry.

Después de asegurarse de que Harry hubiera ingerido un abundante desayuno, se fueron con el grupo de Ron hacia Transformaciones. Al entrar al aula, Hermione miraba a su alrededor para ver qué era lo que debían transfigurar está vez.

\- Oh, mira. – le susurró Lavender, tomando asiento en la parte delantera de la sala – Neville es pequeño.

El chico propenso a los accidentes ahora era un niño pequeño, a pesar de que parecía que la torpeza no había desaparecido. Se estaba disculpando con Pansy por haberle pisado un pie.

\- ¿Me prestáis atención por favor? – exclamó McGonagall desde el frente del aula – Gracias. Hoy, trabajaremos la transformación de ratones en tazas de té y teteras. Por favor venid aquí y seleccionad un ratón de la caja.

\- Quédate aquí. – le dijo Hermione a Harry, antes de que ella y Draco se dirigieran a la parte delantera y precedieron a coger uno de los pequeños roedores. Una vez que todos volvieron a sus asientos, McGonagall comenzó a hablar.

\- El hechizo que estáis a punto de realizar no es en absoluto difícil, siempre y cuando prestéis atención. En ambos casos debéis pronunciar "Yunomi Jawan" acentuando la primera a de jawan. Para la taza de té debéis dar un giro con la varita y después deslizarla firmemente a la derecha. Para la tetera, girar hacia abajo, hacia arriba, a la izquierda, otra vez arriba y para finalizar a la derecha. Tendréis una bonificación si conseguís hacer la tetera. ¿Alguna pregunta? Sí, señorita Granger.

\- Profesora, he leído que se puede realizar este hechizo en otros animales, ¿es cierto?

\- Sí, lo es. Pájaros pequeños, gatos y sorprendentemente los seres humanos, pero si veo a alguien intentando transformar a nadie, seréis severamente castigados. Comenzad, tenéis hasta el final de la hora.

Hermione miró a su ratón, que chillaba y corría en círculos sobre su escritorio.

\- No vas a hacerle daño, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Harry con preocupación, extendiendo la mano para acariciar al roedor.

\- No, no te preocupes. No sienten nada cuando se transforman. Y McGonagall les pone un hechizo en el que mientras son teteras no piensan. De lo contrario sería muy cruel.

A su lado, Draco murmuraba las palabras del hechizo mientras agitaba su varita en dirección al ratón, que muy a su disgusto no estaba cambiando ni lo más mínimo.

\- Lo estás diciendo mal, - le regañó Hermione – Es "_yun-O-MI" _no "_yun-A-ME"_

\- Lo siento.

Después de practicar varias veces la pronunciación, Hermione se sentía con suficiente confianza como para intentarlo. Sacudió su varita ante la nerviosa criatura y pronunció:

\- _Yunomi Jawan._

Pero tan pronto como las palabras habían salido de sus labios, sintió que alguien chocaba contra ella desviando su hechizo y el ratón salió ileso.

\- Lo siento. – exclamó Neville, mirando nerviosamente a Hermione – No era mi intención chocar contigo, lo prometo.

\- Está bien, Neville. – rió Hermione – No pasa nada.

\- Es posible que desees reformular eso. – le dijo Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Draco hasta un lugar en el suelo cerca del escritorio. Allí posada había una pequeña tetera con la tapa de color negro y con el diseño de un rayo en uno de los lados de la verde tetera.

\- No me digas que he hecho…

\- Sí. – dijo Draco – Felicidades Hermione. Ahora Harry es oficialmente una tetera.


	18. What Do You Mean There's No Cure?

**¡Wolas pequeñuelos!**

**Me quedan dos días para los exámenes y ya seré LIBRE! Que ganas tengo... AAHHHH... en fin, hasta que no lo acabe no tengo tiempo para nada, así que una semana más no puedo contestaros a los reviews, perOO ya se acaba esta etapa de estrés y saturación mental y podré dedicarme a escribir mis fics que me muero de ganas y a actualizar esto más seguidoo UEEE!**

**Así que, volveré con las pilas recargadas dentro de poco ;D**

**Besotes con sabor a libertad!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – What Do You Mean There's No Cure? ****(¿Qué quiere decir con que no hay cura?)**

\- ¿Pro-profesora? – tartamudeó Hermione, mirando aun en estado de shock a la inocente tetera – Yo… yo…

\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger? – preguntó McGonagall llegando hasta donde estaba Hermione.

\- ¡YO NO HE QUERIDO! – gimoteó, cayendo de rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos - ¡HA SIDO UN ERROR! ¡LO PROMETO! ¡NO QUERÍA CONVERTIRLO EN UNA TETERA!

La profesora se arrodilló frente a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir señorita Granger? El señor Malfoy parece estar bien para mí.

\- No soy yo, profesora. – rió Draco – Habla de Harry.

Con un sobresalto, McGonagall se puso en pie, observando asombrada la tetera negra y verde que ahora estaba encima del escritorio.

\- Yo no tenía intención… - sollozó Hermione, mirando directamente a la profesora – Ha sido un accidente… de verdad.

\- Le creo, señorita Granger, ahora por favor, cálmese. – le dijo suspirando la profesora McGonagall – Veamos si el señor Potter aún puede comunicarse con nosotros. – cogiendo la tetera, McGonagall le dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la trompa – Harry, - dijo de manera que pareciera reconfortante - ¿puedes oírme?

Un agudo silbido sonó desde la tetera y la clase pegó un salto debido a la sorpresa.

\- Bien. Un silbido significará sí y dos significaran no, ¿entiendes? – Harry volvió a silbar – Buen chico. – dijo sonriendo la mujer – Ahora, no te preocupes. Lo arreglaremos… de alguna manera. – murmuró en voz baja – Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. Llevad a Harry a la enfermería, a ver qué es lo que dice la señora Pomfrey.

Hermione asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó a Harry suavemente de las manos de McGonagall, ambos salieron del aula y unos minutos más tarde estaban en las puertas de la enfermería, mientras Hermione aún seguía secándose las lágrimas.

\- Deja de llorar ya, ¿quieres? McGonagall dijo que lo traerían de vuelta a la normalidad.

\- Me siento terrible. – lloriqueó Hermione, agarrando a Harry con fuerza – Y pobre Neville… debe de sentirse aún peor en este momento. En realidad no fue su culpa… aunque un poco sí.

Al entrar en la enfermería la enfermera gimió al ver sus caras entrar.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí? Es increíble como vosotros tres no paráis de meteros en problemas. ¿Qué ha pasado está vez?

Hermione con mano temblorosa le entregó a Harry y la enfermera lo cogió con una expresión de asombro en sus facciones.

\- ¿Una tetera? – preguntó.

\- Es Harry. – aclaró Draco – Hermione lo convirtió en Transformaciones y McGonagall nos ha enviado aquí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Ella está empezando a molestarme. – susurró, señalando con la cabeza a Hermione que sentada en una esquina, seguía llorando en silencio.

\- Esto no había pasado antes. – reflexionó la enfermera, tocándose la barbilla de manera pensativa – Dejadme que le eche un vistazo y si no puedo lograr nada os enviaré a San Mungo. – posó a Harry sobre una de las camas, se apresuró hacia un armario y comenzó a sacar varias herramientas, antes de acercarse a Harry de nuevo – Esto no te dolerá ni un poco. – consoló a la tetera.

Draco se acomodó junto a Hermione en otra silla, observando con interés como la enfermera trataba a la tetera con varios geles y lociones diferentes, Harry parpadeaba en diferentes colores hasta finalmente regresar al suyo original.

Con tristeza, Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Ninguno de los hechizos comunes o las pociones de Snape funcionarían. Tomad, - dijo, entregándole a Draco la tarjeta purpura que ya habían poseído una vez - Utilizad la chimenea de mi despacho para viajar a San Mungo. Intentad estar de vuelta antes de la cena, pero si no, enviadnos una lechuza a mí o al profesor Dumbledore.

Draco asintió, mientras cogía la tetera y a Hermione dirigiéndolos hasta el despacho de la señora Pomfrey y cogió un buen puñado de Polvos Flu del escritorio de la enfermera.

\- San Mungo. – anunció a la vez que entraba en las llamas, tirando a Hermione detrás de él. Los dos llegaron a la sala de la Red Flu completamente llenos de hollín.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo Hermione sumisamente, cuando Draco volvió a tirar de ella – No debería estar actuando así.

Draco asintió.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando nadie rompa a Harry. – Hermione se detuvo en seco, con su cara volviéndose espantosamente pálida - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el Slytherin.

\- No te _atrevas_ a dejarlo caer, Draco Malfoy. Sí lo haces, yo misma te mataré.

\- Está bien. – aseguró Draco, acariciando la tetera - ¿Verdad, Harry? – la tetera soltó un corto silbido – No te preocupes, - dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione – está perfectamente seguro. ¿A qué planta tenemos que ir? – preguntó, mirando el cartel informativo de encima del mostrador principal.

\- Planta cuatro, creo. – supuso Hermione – Es de daños por hechizos… si esto no es eso, entonces no sé qué es lo que puede ser. Vamos, cuanto más rápido hagamos esto, mejor.

Ambos se dirigieron a un ritmo bastante apresurado hacia las escaleras, bordeando a las brujas y a los magos que se movían más lentamente que ellos. A medida que se acercaban al último tramo de escaleras, un hombre pasó corriendo junto a Draco, chocando accidentalmente contra él. El hombre, murmurando una disculpa, continuó su camino, pero Draco se había paralizado de terror.

En el impacto, Harry había volado de sus brazos y estaba descendiendo hasta la primera planta. En cámara lenta y con gracia se elevó por encima de sus cabezas antes de empezar a caer, mientras Hermione y Draco salieron corriendo detrás de la tetera, aunque los dos sabían que nunca lo lograrían. Los pacientes que había en el descansillo de la escalera, se apartaron del camino cuando Hermione y Draco iban escopeteados detrás de la tetera voladora.

Diez…

Sobrevolaba una familia que todos tenían orejas de conejo, se alejaron correteando como conejitos al tiempo que los tutores de Harry pasaron a través de todos ellos.

Nueve…

La tetera golpeó con las alas de una chica que volaba alrededor del techo, mientras su padre la tenía atada por el tobillo aferrándola a él desesperadamente. Rebotando contra las alas, voló de nuevo hacia la parte superior de las escaleras, rápidamente Hermione y Draco cambiaron de dirección precipitándose por donde habían venido.

Ocho…

Harry golpeó en una camilla en la parte superior de la escalera, que unos trabajadores estaban levitando por el pasillo. Rebotando otra vez contra el elástico material, la tetera, una vez más comenzó a descender por las escaleras, esta vez pasando de largo con éxito a la chica con alas.

Siete…

Hermione y Draco volvieron a cambiar de dirección y una vez más descendieron como dos locos tras los pasos de Harry, quien continuaba volando por los aires, mientras soltaba un silbido ruidoso debido al miedo que sentía.

Seis…

Harry golpeó contra una lámpara de araña y aun se elevó más en el aire, golpeó contra una pared y comenzó una pesada caída en vertical, yendo directamente hacia el suelo. Hermione gritó cuando saltó de las escaleras, flotando en el aire durante un segundo, con los brazos extendidos intentando coger a Harry.

Cinco…

Justo antes de que Harry chocara contra el suelo, milagrosamente, rebotó contra la cabeza de una mujer, que llevaba una gran sombrero de color rosa y siguió cayendo escaleras abajo, mientras la gente rápidamente se apartaba para no verse afectados.

Cuatro…

Hermione se estrelló contra el suelo en la tercera planta, incorporándose bastante aturdida, justo a tiempo de ver a Draco usarla a ella como trampolín para impulsarse en el aire intentando atrapar la tetera. Harry por su parte, seguía deslizándose por el aire, con el persistente silbido a todo volumen.

Tres…

Hermione se estampó de nuevo contra el suelo cuando Draco exitosamente se había impulsado con su cuerpo, ni siquiera se molestó en incorporarse. Draco estaba volando por el aire, con las manos casi alrededor de Harry cuando su túnica, que se había hinchado detrás de él, quedó atrapada en la lámpara de araña y quedó colgando de ella como una piñata, observado con horror como Harry continuaba su fatal descenso.

Dos…

Hermione levantó la cabeza del suelo, con los ojos infinitamente abiertos por el destino que le deparaba a Harry. Sabiendo que nunca podría llegar a tiempo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Uno…

Los dos esperaron el sonido de porcelana al romperse cuando Harry finalmente cayera al suelo, a pesar de que no oyeron nada.

Cero.

Con miedo abrieron los ojos, con la boca abierta del asombro por lo que veían en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Una mujer pelirroja y de aspecto amable estaba parada al pie de las escaleras, observando la escena de manera sorprendida. En sus brazos, estaba la preciada tetera; ubicada cómodamente en la pila de toallas que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Hermione se levantó lentamente, sin poder creerse su suerte. Con cautela, se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de la espalda, donde notaba que se le estaba hinchando a causa del impulso que había tomado Draco. El Slytherin empezó a rasgar su túnica hasta que consiguió arrancarla por completo, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Las demás personas que bajaban o subían por las escaleras, continuaban a lo suyo como si esas cosas fueran de lo más normal. Por otra parte, estaban en San Mungo, probablemente habían asumido que Draco y Hermione estaban locos y los habían dejado hacer. Ambos "padres" se dirigieron hacia la mujer, que ahora estaba mirando a su alrededor intentando averiguar de dónde había salido la tetera.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamó la señora Weasley, mirando la apariencia desaliñada de la chica - ¿Estás bien, cariño?

\- He estado mejor. – admitió Hermione – Muchas gracias. – exclamó de repente, abrazando a la señora Weasley con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de que a la mujer no se le cayera Harry de los brazos - ¡Pensaba que iba a morir!

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Molly, ahora muy confundida.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Es la tetera!

\- ¿Harry? ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

\- Lo he transfigurado por accidente en clase. – susurró Hermione, cogiendo a la tetera que sostenía la señora Weasley, sosteniéndola protectoramente entre sus brazos - La señora Pomfrey nos ha enviado aquí a ver si conseguían devolverlo a la normalidad.

\- ¿Os ha enviado? – repitió la mujer.

\- A Draco y a mí. – como si fuera una señal, Draco se posicionó junto a Hermione, con sus ropas rasgadas surcando un caminó desde su hombro hasta el lado derecho de su estómago – Aquí está… - sonrió Hermione, llenando el incómodo silencio en el que se habían sumido. Sabía que Draco había cambiado, pero no completamente. Y después de todas las cosas hirientes que había dicho sobre la familia Weasley estaba segura que no sería perdonando tan fácilmente.

\- Hola, señora Weasley. – dijo Draco en voz baja, mientras observaba sus pies.

\- Hola, señor Malfoy. – le devolvió el saludo la señora Weasley.

Hermione gimió interiormente. Sabía que no se llevaban bien, pero no quería que tuvieran una relación tan… tan formal entre sí. Tal vez con el tiempo, podrían tener una relación más cálida. Sin embargo, esa era una vaga esperanza.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Hermione, entrando en la conversación – Queremos que Harry vuelva a la normalidad tan pronto como sea posible.

\- Muy bien, querida. Te veré durante las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿no?

\- Claro. – sonrió la Gryffindor - ¡Nos vemos entonces, señora Weasley!

\- ¿Vas a su casa durante las vacaciones? – le preguntó Draco, cuando empezaron a recorrer el camino de vuelta por las escaleras, está vez con mucha más cautela.

\- Sí. Harry también viene. ¿A dónde iras tú?

\- Probablemente vuelva a casa. – respondió el Slytherin con evasivas, haciendo una pausa para mirar por encima de su hombro cuando notó que Hermione dejaba de caminar.

\- ¿Volver a casa?, pero… no puedes.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pensaba qué… tu padre…

\- Trataré con él. – le contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros con una triste sonrisa en sus labios antes de despejarla – Venga, vámonos.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte en Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione, trotando hasta alcanzar a Draco.

\- Mi padre querrá verme. – le contestó – Y por lo general no es una buena idea decirle que no, pero por lo menos pasaré el verano en casa del Profesor Snape, ¿no?

\- Sí… - sonrió Hermione, aunque por dentro fruncía el ceño. No podía dejar que se fuera a su casa… después tendría que pensar en una excusa para que se quedara en el castillo, ahora debía centrarse en Harry – Espera un segundo. – dijo de repente, volviendo a pararse - ¿Por qué le has llamado profesor Snape?

\- Así le he llamado durante todos mis años en Hogwarts. – sonrió Draco – Además, tío Sev suena… infantil.

\- No, no lo es… es bonito. Además, no puedo ver a Snape como un idiota con un nombre tan adorable.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no le llamas tío Sev?

\- ¿Te parece que tengo deseos de morir?

\- Buen punto.

En ese momento, ya habían llegado a la pequeña oficina de información en la planta principal, una bruja de pelo negro estaba detrás del escritorio leyendo una revista.

\- ¿Qué necesitáis? – les preguntó, cuando Hermione hizo sonar una campanita que había encima del escritorio.

\- Tenemos que ver a un Sanador. – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón?

\- Nuestro amigo es una tetera…

\- Entrad en la primera habitación a la derecha. Alguien os atenderá en breve. – dicho esto, la mujer volvió a su revista.

\- Qué grosera. – resopló Hermione, tan pronto llegaron a la habitación que les habían dicho – Una pensaría que contratarían a gente con modales.- afortunadamente, antes de que Hermione entrara en una diatriba, la puerta se abrió y entró una joven Sanadora, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola. – saludó, dirigiéndose hacia ellos y sacudiendo la mano de cada uno – Soy la Sanadora Brandi. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- En clase de Transformaciones, transfiguré accidentalmente a nuestro amigo en una tetera. – confesó Hermione – Y la señora Pomfrey nos mandó aquí porque ella no podía hacer nada.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Brandi - ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? - Hermione le entregó a Harry, mordiéndose las uñas, cuando Brandi se puso a inspeccionar la tetera - ¿Es capaz de comunicarse con nosotros? – preguntó, examinando el dibujo en forma de rayo.

\- Sí. – le contestó Draco – Un silbato significa sí, dos significa no.

\- Muy bien. – sonrió Brandi – Debo apuntarme vuestros nombres y…

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, habían rellenado todos los documentos, en medida de lo posible y se habían llevado a la tetera a otra habitación, Harry silbó alarmado cuando sus tutores desaparecieron de su vista.

\- Nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros, en cuanto la transformación esté completa. – les dijo Brandi, reduciendo todos los documentos para que pudieran ajustarse en una sola carpeta – Simplemente quedaos en algún lugar del edificio.

\- Vamos a la sala de té. – dijo Draco – Podríamos bebernos una taza.

\- Bien. – dijo Hermione estando de acuerdo, estirándose después de haber estado sentada en la silla en una posición incómoda durante un buen rato – He oído que también tienen una tarta muy buena… tomaré un trozo.

Subieron un tramo más de escaleras sin accidentes y ambos adolescentes se encontraron sentados en una mesa con una taza de humeante té entre las manos, un momento después un gran trozo de tarta aparecía frente a los ojos de Hermione, quien empezó a devorarla mientras Draco la observaba con diversión.

\- Ten cuidado, – le advirtió – o te vas a ahogar.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo Hermione, con la boca llena de pastel – Estoy estresada… eso es todo. Estoy muy preocupada por Harry, ahora estará aterrorizado con la magia… lo sé.

\- Harry estará bien. – la consoló Draco, tomando un sorbo de su té – Lo superará… no te preocupes. Además, parece que te llevas muy bien con los niños… realmente te ha tomado mucho cariño, lo sabes.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Y te llaman la bruja más inteligente de tu generación… - bromeó Draco - ¿No te has dado cuenta de que le gustas a todos los niños? Quiero decir, a Pansy le gustabas y eso es mucho decir para ella.

\- Solía cuidar niños antes de venir a Hogwarts y durante las vacaciones de verano cuidaba a los hijos de mis vecinos. Simplemente me gusta jugar con ellos… son tan agradables.

\- ¿Todos son agradables? – preguntó Draco, con una ceja arqueada.

\- Bueno… todos tienen su lado dulce. No sé… probablemente si no me hubiera enterado que soy una bruja hubiera sido profesora.

\- ¿Entonces, serás profesora en Hogwarts?

\- Realmente no lo sé… McGonagall me dijo que dentro de unos años se retiraría, así que tal vez, podría trabajar allí… eso sería divertido. O tal vez, en alguna librería del Callejón Diagon. ¿Y tú qué?

\- En realidad no he pensado en ello.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces como si fuera un pez.

\- ¡Estamos en sexto año! – gritó alarmada - ¡Tienes que tener una idea de lo que quieres hacer!

\- Pues en realidad no. Estaba pensando que quizás el Quidditch… pero no soy tan bueno en ello.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eres el capitán del equipo además del buscador! Y siempre ganáis los partidos… a no ser que sea contra Gryffindor. – se corrigió Hermione.

\- Ese es el problema. Nunca he podido vencer a Harry… y si él se uniera a cualquier equipo en contra mío, cada vez que nos enfrentáramos perdería.

\- Harry quiere ser Auror. – le contestó Hermione, sonriendo – Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

\- Es un pensamiento alentador… pero sigo sin querer hacerlo, sabiendo que alguien puede ser mejor que yo. Quiero ser el mejor y si Harry siempre me puede ganar, entonces es que no lo soy.

\- Sólo necesitas más práctica, eso es todo. No te preocupes Draco, seguro que mejorarás.

\- Sí tú lo dices. – suspiró Draco.

\- Me pregunto por qué tardan tanto. – murmuró Hermione, unos minutos más tarde - ¿Tan difícil es que vuelva a la normalidad?

\- Tengo curiosidad. – dijo Draco, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro – McGonagall dijo que el hechizo podía ser usado en seres humanos, pero se suponía que sólo era para transformaciones animales.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Bueno… ¿y si no pueden cambiar a Harry?

\- Vamos a visitar la biblioteca… ahora. – dijo Hermione, saltando de la silla.

\- Pero se supone que no debemos abandonar el edificio. ¡Y no vamos a encontrar una biblioteca en un hospital!

\- Tienen que tener libros de medicina a mano, ¿no?, así que vamos.

Sólo dándole a Draco tiempo para coger lo que quedaba de su túnica –que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla – Hermione le arrastró fuera de la sala de té y empezaron a bajar las cinco plantas del edificio hasta llegar al mostrador principal.

\- Disculpe. – dijo Hermione - ¿Tenéis algún libro de medicina al cual pueda echarle un vistazo rápido?

\- Sí que tenemos. – les dijo la bruja que daba la bienvenida al hospital, con una sonrisa – Id por ese pasillo de la derecha y la primera puerta a la izquierda. Todo lo que tenemos está ahí, no arruinéis nada, por favor.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo Hermione, antes de volver a arrastrar a Draco detrás de ella.

\- Reduce la velocidad, ¿quieres? – declaró Draco, mientras literalmente era arrastrado detrás de Hermione mientras, el Slytherin no conseguía poner firmemente sus pies en el suelo – Muy bien, no me hagas caso. – murmuró, a la vez que Hermione aceleraba.

Segundos después, la Gryffindor y un seminconsciente Slytherin llegaron frente a la puerta indicada y Hermione tiró de Draco nuevamente antes de dejarle caer sobre todos los estantes.

\- Me… duele… - gimoteó Draco, sentándose y agarrándose la muñeca, que Hermione había tenido aprisionada.

\- Vivirás. – le contestó ella, pasando sus dedos sobre los gruesos volúmenes médicos buscando el libro deseado - ¡Ajá! – exclamó un segundo después - ¡Aquí lo tenemos! ¡Hechizos para Juegos de Té! Si no está aquí, entonces buscaremos en maldiciones.

Sentándose en el suelo junto a Draco, Hermione hojeó las páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Y decía:

_A partir de la fecha actual (30 de septiembre) sólo dos personas muy desafortunadas han estado bajo el hechizo Tetera. Se supone que este hechizo se tiene que utilizar en ratones, pequeños pájaros y gatos, aunque por accidente a veces los humanos caen bajo sus efectos. Las palabras para convertir al ser vivo en una tetera o una taza de té son "Yunomi Jawan" y en función del movimiento de muñeca y de varita, deberá convertirse en una taza o una tetera. _

_Al principio de la década de los 90, un hombre con el nombre de Malory Dutroppet fue víctima de este hechizo por su esposa, quien estaba intentando convertir una plaga de ratones en su casa en un juego de té. Vivió como una tetera sesenta y cuatro años, antes de morir a la madura edad de ciento dos, todavía como una tetera. Actualmente está enterrado en el Cementerio de Kensintong incinerado como tetera, sin que nunca se encontrara una cura. _

_La segunda persona que se convirtió en tetera sigue vivo hoy. Albert Princeton, fue convertido en una brillante tetera de color verde lima, gracias a un amigo suyo que pronunció "Yunomi Jawan" en lugar del hechizo "Yunomi Jowan" que le habría dado a Albert una taza de té para beber. Actualmente, Albert está exhibido en el Museo de Magia Accidental, ubicado en el Callejón Diagon._

_Por el momento, no existe cura, por lo que se pide que este hechizo se use con extrema precaución. Desafortunadamente, muchos no saben que no se puede volver a convertir una tetera en ser humano y por lo tanto siguen usándolo, a veces, con resultados desastrosos._

El libro cayó al suelo de las manos de Hermione con un ruido sordo, con los ojos vacíos.

\- Ahora ya sabemos porque están tardando tanto… - sonrió Draco, antes de que su expresión se volviera seria.

\- Esto… no puede estar pasando… no puede… debe de haber algún error…

\- Hermione, - le dijo Draco suavemente – el libro está actualizado… no hay error.

\- ¡Tiene que serlo! – exclamó, con los ojos temblando a causa de los sollozos reprimidos - ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡No puede vivir así para siempre!

Saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, Hermione corrió de vuelta hasta la bruja del mostrador principal, con el libro fuertemente aferrado a su pecho.

\- ¿REALMENTE NO HAY CURA? – gritó histéricamente, estampando el libro contra el mostrador, abierto por la página de la tetera.

\- E-es ci-cierto. – tartamudeó la enfermera, con miedo debido a la lívida expresión en el rostro de Hermione.

\- ¡PERO TIENE QUE HABERLA! ¡HARRY POTTER ES UNA TETERA!

\- Bien hecho. – le murmuró Draco, llegando a pararse junto a ella.

\- Perdonad. Reportera del Diario el Profeta, disculpad por favor. – una mujer joven y delgada se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud, con el pelo rubio amontonado en un moño rizado en la parte superior de su cabeza. Una brillante túnica roja hacia juego con sus uñas color carmesí, la luz rebotaba en sus gafas enjoyadas, por lo que era difícil mirarla a la cara – Ah, eres tú. – dijo mirando a Hermione – Bueno, no importa. ¿Te importaría contarnos todo lo que pasó con el famoso Harry Potter para que acabara convertido en una tetera?

\- ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? – siseó Draco observando como las personas se congregaban a su alrededor. Hermione no le contestó, simplemente cayó hacia atrás entre los brazos del Slytherin, mientras Draco la miraba con preocupación, antes de que levantara la mirada viendo con horror como el rostro de Rita Skeeter componía una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto arriba, en una sala privada, todos los Sanadores estaban agrupados alrededor de Harry, incapaces de hacer nada y sintiéndose terrible.

\- Se supone que es nuestro salvador del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. – susurró Brandi – Y no tenemos ni idea de cómo curarlo. ¿Qué le diremos a todo el mundo?

\- Es terrible. – dijo otra Sanadora – Pobre chico. La señorita Granger dijo que ahora él tiene cinco años… tendrá que ser horrible vivir tanto tiempo sabiendo que eres una tetera.

\- Bueno, ¿debería hacer una taza de té? – bromeó Erin, una de los trabajadores más jóvenes – Sólo estaba bromeando. – se defendió, al ver las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros de trabajo – Joder, sois todos tan serios.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró un joven con una bandeja llena de suministros que debían ser embotellados.

\- Oh, lo siento, me pareció que era la sala de almacenamiento. – se disculpó – Ya me ¡VOOOOY! – gritó alarmado cuando tropezó con sus enormes pies y el contenido de su bandeja salió volando, aterrizando alrededor de la tetera.

En vez de soltarle una reprimenda, las Sanadoras se apresuraron hacia la tetera, que ahora estaba cambiando dramáticamente. La decoración de rayos estaba desapareciendo dejando sólo uno y el color negro de la tetera estaba cambiando a un tono melocotón. Ahora Harry estaba escupiendo grandes cantidades una especie de substancia por el pico de la tetera, que era el resultado de la mezcla de ingredientes que había dentro de él.

Mientras observaban con fascinación, lentamente la tetera comenzó a alargarse y crecer, hasta que un niño pequeño estaba sentado en la mesa, escupiendo por su boca la repugnante sustancia.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – jadeó Brandi – Se ha curado. – actuando con rapidez, colocó un cubo bajo la boca de Harry, comenzando a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, para conseguir que expulsara toda la sustancia de su sistema.

\- Asegúrate de mantener una muestra de esto. – dijo, sobre el fuerte clamor que estaban creando las demás Sanadoras, quienes ya tomaban notas – Deberíamos llevarle una muestra a Albert.

\- Iré a llamar a la señorita Granger y al señor Malfoy. – gritó Erin con entusiasmo. Corriendo hacia el intercomunicador mágico, pulsó el botón.

\- _Llamando al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger. Llamando al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger. Por favor, presentaos en la sala trescientos ochenta "B" de inmediato. En la trescientos ochenta "B". Vuestra responsabilidad se ha curado._

Draco quien había estado intentado revivir a Hermione, mientras mantenía a los reporteros a distancia, se incorporó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Oís eso? – dijo dirigiéndose a la audiencia – Harry ya no es una tetera. – cuando los flashes de las cámaras saltaron él les galardonó con una sonrisa de la que Lockhart se hubiera sentido celoso, Draco se volteó, cargando a Hermione en un rápido sprint.

Irrumpió en la habitación unos minutos más tarde, sin aliento y bajó a Hermione suavemente al suelo.

\- Él… realmente… ¿está bien? – jadeó, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Estará bien. – aseguró Brandi desde la cama – Tan pronto como expulse toda esta sustancia verde estará perfectamente bien.

\- Pensaba que no había cura. – dijo Hermione, despertando de su desmayo, mirando a Brandi.

\- Y no la había. Acabamos de encontrarla. – sonrió Brandi - ¿Por qué no venís los dos aquí? A Harry no le vendría mal una cara familiar en este momento.

Hermione tomó el lugar de Brandi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry, mientras este seguía escupiendo la sustancia verde y Draco se sentaba a los pies de la cama los dos esperando que terminara. Cuando Harry estuvo totalmente vacío, Hermione le pasó una toalla para limpiar su rostro y un vaso de agua.

Tan pronto como terminó con ambos, Harry comenzó a llorar en silencio, los acontecimientos del día se le echaron encima. Hermione tiró de él en un abrazo, enterrando la cara en su oscuro pelo.

\- Lo siento tanto, Harry… Lo siento.

Harry simplemente asintió, agarrándose fuertemente a la túnica de Hermione. Draco observó al dúo, nunca había sido del tipo de persona que daban abrazos reconfortantes.

\- Una cosa… - susurró Harry al cabo de unos minutos, limpiándose las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

\- Cualquier cosa. – le dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de tomar té por un tiempo?

Hermione sonrió.

\- ¡Claro!


	19. Sock Puppets and Cinnamon Roll

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Os he engañado, bueno a mi misma también... pensaba que después de los exámenes estaría libre, pero no recordaba que tenía que entregar un trabajo para el día 6, así que bueno soy medio libre ahora mismo, por lo menos no estoy tan saturada como hace unos días y bueno creo que voy a poder dedicarme a escribir POR FIN. Necesito ponerme a escribir Pesadillas, aunque dudo que lo vaya a tener pronto, eso si, voy a intentar empezar hoy a escribirlo, es que estoy como en una fase de desmotivación pero seguro que ha sido toda esta etapa de exámenes y sin vida... espero que me tengáis pacienciaaa... Ya queda nada para volver ;P**

**Disfrutad del cap y del estupendo día, aunque son las 8 de la mañana, pero ¿que le hago? tengo que estar al pie del cañón... creo que este verano voy a dormir como un oso hibernando... xDD**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Sock Puppets and Cinnamon Rolls (Títeres de calcetín y Rollos de canela)**

\- Probablemente deberíamos volver. – dijo Draco, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado en esa habitación del hospital – Ya debe ser la hora de comer…

\- Sí, tienes razón. Y probablemente quieras algo de comer, ¿no Harry? Tal vez no. – se corrigió a si misma viendo como el niño todavía estaba soltando sustancia verde, mientras se agarraba el estómago – Pero volveremos de todos modos. Estoy hambrienta.

\- Acabas de comerte un pastel entero tú sola. – señaló Draco.

\- ¿Y? tengo hambre. Ese pastel ya se ha consumido debido al nerviosísimo y a la ansiedad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? ¿No te preocupa engordar? – Draco miró su delgada figura y se abrazó el estómago, como si así asegurara que él nunca había ingerido las enormes cantidades de comida con las que se alimentaba Hermione.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda, Draco Malfoy? – estalló Hermione.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Te he dicho: ¿No te preocupa engordar si sigues comiendo tanto?

\- No. Porque tengo un buen metabolismo y todo se quema rápidamente. Y además, tener a alguien que tú ya conoces como amigo, te hace desarrollar algunos hábitos alimenticios de su familia. – Draco sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando. Después de todo, ¿cómo alguien no iba a conocer el apetito Weasley? Suspiró y se puso en pie, estirando sus miembros tensos.

\- Vámonos. A mí también me vendría bien un bocado.

Hermione cogió a Harry entre sus brazos y siguió a Draco.

\- Gracias por su ayuda. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a Brandi. La chica les dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia los periodistas que habían inundado el pasillo, todos querían entrevistarla a ella y al joven sanador que había encontrado accidentalmente la cura.

El trío hizo el camino de vuelta hacía la sala de la Red Flu cubriendo a Harry con una túnica para que no pudieran verle y pararlos cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado el anuncio de Hermione en voz alta. Cuando llegaron de forma segura a la enfermería, se sorprendieron al escuchar gritos desde la planta baja del castillo. Gritos muy fuertes.

\- Esto es divertido. – dijo Draco, dirigiéndose casualmente hacia la fuente del sonido – Nunca hubiera imaginado que unos niños fueran tan malos. - Hermione por otro lado, apresuradamente empezó a seguir a Draco, agarrándolo por la manga de su camisa, tiró de él hacia ella frenética de preocupación.

Al llegar al nivel principal del castillo, vieron a varios estudiantes saliendo del Gran Comedor; tan cubiertos de hollín que no podían distinguir nada de ellos, excepto sus ojos. Rodeando a los estudiantes, Hermione entró hacia el Comedor, dejando caer la boca ante el espectáculo.

Los estandartes de las Casas que adornaban las paredes estaban en llamas deshaciendo el material cuidadosamente cosido y derritiendo las pequeñas joyas incrustadas en las banderas. El fuego se propagaba rápidamente a través de las mesas, los manteles se alzaban en un resplandor anaranjado y rojizo, las bandejas y copas se derramaron a la vez formando un gran charco.

La comida se estaba carbonizando, antes de desintegrarse en olas de ardiente calor. En esos momentos, el infierno estaba recorriendo el suelo de madera, haciendo que saltaran algunas piezas, creando agujeros potencialmente peligrosos. A través de las brumas del humo, se podía distinguir a los estudiantes que se dirigían hacia las diferentes puertas de salida, algunos llorando con gimoteos exageradamente altos.

\- Eso sí que es un incendio. – comentó Draco, tirando de Hermione y Harry cuando una pieza de madera se desprendió ante ellos, enviando chispas por todo el suelo.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudar! – gritó la Gryffindor, sacando su varita y dejando a Harry seguro en el suelo junto a ella, el niño estaba completamente aterrorizado, aferrándose a la pierna de Hermione – _INUNDANTIA CONSITO AQUA_. – exclamó y un gran rugido sonó desde el extremo de su varita. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, un torrente de agua salió disparado, barriendo el Gran Comedor en una gran ola, limpiando las mesas y el suelo de las llamas, mientras el fuego silbaba en protesta.

\- ¿Dónde están los profesores? – preguntó Draco, mirando con interés como el agua sofocaba el incendio, al tiempo que un humo negro se elevaba en el aire creando surcos hasta el techo.

\- Yo… yo… no lo sé. – susurró Hermione, mirando en estado de shock el extremo de su varita.

\- ¿Algo va mal? – preguntó Draco, volviéndose hacia la chica.

\- ¿Cómo he… hecho eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El hechizo… significa inundación de agua… pero cada vez que lo he usado antes; que sólo ha sido una vez. – aclaró, al ver como los ojos de Draco se ensanchaban – Sólo pude lograr una pequeña cantidad de agua, la suficiente para regar una planta. Nunca he sido capaz de hacer eso antes.

\- Creo tener una ligera idea de porque ha sucedido esto, señorita Granger. – dijo Dumbledore, chapoteando a través del Gran Comedor dirigiéndose hacia ellos, su túnica antes de color marfil ahora estaba negruzca y empapada – Pero primero, permítame hacer un recuento de los estudiantes para asegurarnos de que todos hayan logrado salir con seguridad.

\- ¿Disculpe, profesor? – dijo otra figura cubierta de hollín, apareciendo al lado de Hermione.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Weal? - el profesorado había sido alertado de la complicación que suponía que Ginny asistiera al colegio con su hermano "pequeño" y todos habían acordado llamar a la chica por el apellido que le había dado ella misma al niño horas antes.

\- Tengo curiosidad… ¿cómo empezó el fuego? Y, ¿cómo es que ninguno de los profesores estaba ahí? Parecía como si todos hubierais desaparecido del Comedor.

\- Todo se explicará más adelante, señorita Weal. Por ahora, porque no va a asearse, yo le llamaré para que baje. – un gigantesco pergamino apareció delante del hombre y comprobó el nombre de Ginny y un momento después los de Hermione, Draco y Harry.

\- ¿Así que ha vuelto a la normalidad? – preguntó Ginny, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con el trío.

\- Sí, aunque al principio no tenían una cura… la encontraron mientras estábamos allí.

\- Guau… eso sí que es un golpe de suerte.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente aquí? – preguntó Draco, mirando por encima a la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones, casi todos cubiertos por completo de negro y algunos incluso empapados.

\- No estoy muy segura. – admitió Ginny – Todo lo que sé es que el fuego comenzó en la mesa de Slytherin y entonces, se extendió por todas partes. Creo que todos han conseguido salir, lo cual es bueno. Os veo más tarde, ¡tengo que conseguir un conjunto de ropa limpio!

\- Nos vemos. – le dijo Hermione a la chica que ya se estaba alejando – Vamos directos a nuestra sala común, puedo hacernos el almuerzo y así todos nos cambiaremos.

\- ¿Tú, cocinas? – se burló Draco cuando el grupo empezó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo de Encantamientos – Eso es difícil de creer.

\- Puedo cocinar. Aunque es probable que tú no. – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a Draco por encima de su hombro – Después de todo hay elfos domésticos a nuestra entera disposición, no cocinarías ni aunque la vida dependiera de ello.

\- Entonces, tendremos que hacer un concurso de cocina. – desafió Draco – Cada uno haremos algo, aunque tiene que ser lo mismo.

\- Bien. Nos dirigiremos hacia las cocinas una vez nos hayamos lavado. – dijo, al tiempo que cogía al niño y lo subía en su cadera - ¿Te suena bien, Harry? Conocerás a los elfos domésticos, son muy amables.

\- Vale. – le contestó Harry con incertidumbre. Ninguno de los jóvenes podía culparlo, después de la experiencia con la tetera; tenía que estar más asustado de la magia que nunca. Tan pronto como se acercaron al retrato de la sala común, Harry de repente, saltó de los brazos de Hermione - ¡Me olvidé de decir hola! – jadeó, con los ojos esmeraldas ampliados de horror - ¡Debe pensar que la odio!

\- ¿Quién? – dijeron Hermione y Draco a coro.

\- ¡A la tía Minnie! ¡Se me olvidó decirle hola!

Los dos chicos estaban parados contemplando al niño silenciosamente, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

\- No te preocupes. – le consoló Hermione – La profesora McGonagall debería estar en la cena de esta noche. La puedes saludar entonces, ¿vale?

\- Vale. – asintió Harry. El niño se fue calmando a medida que el grupo entraba en la sala común, Leviculus les había dejado entrar sin ninguna queja, arrugando la nariz al ver la gran cantidad de hollín de sus ropas y les dio instrucciones para que los tres tomaran un buen baño.

\- Bien, así haremos esto, - dijo Hermione al entrar en la sala común – primero, le daré un baño a Harry y después entras tú, Draco. Yo iré después, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir primero? – gimoteó Draco, sacudiéndose el hollín de su impresionante pelo rubio – Odio sentirme sucio.

\- Actúas como si fuera lodo del campo de Quidditch. Harry será el primero en darse un baño. – dejando a Draco parado en mitad de la sala, Hermione entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con un rotundo golpe detrás de ella.

\- Actúas como si fuera lodo… - se burló para sí mismo, convocando una tolla, extendiéndola en el sofá para poder sentarse – El hollín no es como el lodo. El lodo se quita fácilmente, el hollín no. ¿No crees que está siendo malvada, Sparkles? – le preguntó, sacando al dragón de su túnica que había estado cargando desde el incidente en San Mungo. Los ojos del peluche le miraban inocentemente, brillando a la luz – Eso es lo que pensaba que dirías. – suspiró Draco – Supongo que ya que has sido hecho por Gryffindors, ¿tienes que actuar como tal, no? Espera… no contestes a eso.

Tan pronto como salieron Hermione y Harry del baño, el niño envuelto en un conjunto de ropa limpio y con el pelo bien peinado – aunque no lo pareciera – Draco, se levantó a toda prisa huyendo hacia la ducha. Después de desnudarse y envolverse con una toalla, se miró al espejo del lavabo dejando caer la mandíbula de la impresión. ¿Ese era realmente él?

Hizo un gesto lento frente a su reflejo, el cual le imitó. Cada movimiento que hacía, la imagen del reflejo le imitaba. Para ese entonces, Draco ya había llegado a la conclusión que sí era la persona que el espejo reflejaba e hizo lo que le pareció más apropiado en ese momento. Gritó.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, asomando la cabeza una frenética y preocupada Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar lo que había alterado al Slytherin.

\- Mírame. – dijo Draco, señalado su reflejo en el espejo - ¡Estoy horrible! No puedo creer que haya ido caminando por ahí así.

Hermione miró, antes de que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas y optara por mirar hacia el suelo.

\- Es sólo un poco de hollín. – murmuró esta, aplastándose con la puerta y sin dejar de mirar los azulejos del baño – Se quitará.

Tan pronto como estuvo segura fuera del baño, Hermione suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer contra la puerta. _"Mal, Hermione. ¡Siempre hay que llamar a la puerta! ¡Siempre!"_, sacudió la cabeza, intentando desprenderse de la imagen.

\- No me puedo creer ni a mí misma a veces. – gimoteó, cayendo al suelo – Todo lo que llevaba puesto era una toalla… ¿y si se le hubiera resbalado o algo así? Dios, tengo que llamar a la puerta la próxima vez.

Sintiéndose todavía completamente avergonzada por no haber llamado, Hermione se fue a su habitación, para coger un nuevo conjunto de ropa, pero Draco todavía seguía rondando su mente.

\- Contrólate. – se reprendió a si misma – Haz que la imagen desaparezca. – tuvo que admitirse que no había sido ninguna mala imagen, de hecho, era una muy buena… pero todavía no tenía ningún derecho a tenerlo implantado firmemente en su cabeza.

Harry, que se había metido en su habitación, entró en la de Hermione cuando empezó a escuchar fuertes golpes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, observando como Hermione se golpeaba a si misma repetidas veces la cabeza con uno de los grandes tomos de Historia de la Magia.

\- Deshacerme de un recuerdo. – le contestó ella, golpeándose la cabeza una vez más – Ese ha funcionado. – se dijo, poniéndose en pie y tambaleándose un poco al tiempo que se agarraba al escritorio – Ahora todo lo que veo son ocho Harry Potter en mi habitación. ¿Cuál es el real?

\- Yo. – dijo Harry, levantando la mano.

\- No puedes ser todos. – dijo Hermione, viendo todavía varias imágenes debido a su extremado método para olvidar - ¿Cuál es el verdadero Harry?

\- Creo que deberías acostarte. – le aconsejó Harry, guiando a Hermione hasta su cama.

\- Gracias. – sonrió la chica, colocándose una mano sobre los ojos para bloquear las múltiples imágenes – Supongo que me he golpeado demasiado fuerte… quizás la próxima vez deba utilizar un libro más ligero.

\- ¿Por qué te estabas golpeando?

\- No tenía ninguna razón.

Harry la miró extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros, pensando que sería una cosa normal en Hermione. Los dos se sentaron en la cama – bueno, Hermione estaba acostada – en silencio por un rato, simplemente escuchando el silencio absoluto.

\- Harry, - dijo Hermione, sentándose - ¿Sabes a qué hora terminaste de bañarte?

\- A las doce y treinta y seis.

La Gryffindor miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche.

\- ¡Lleva en la ducha más de media hora! – saltando de la cama, Hermione corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, justo a tiempo para toparse de golpe con Draco.

Afortunadamente para el bien de Hermione, esta vez estaba completamente vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta verde esmeralda ajustada como una segunda piel, mientras se secaba el pelo.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja al ver el rubor de la chica.

_"__Huele como un árbol de hoja perenne… un agradable olor a…" _sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Has estado en la ducha durante casi cuarenta minutos! ¿Para que necesitas tanto tiempo?

\- Tenía que sacarme todo el hollín de encima… y el olor. – dijo arrugando la nariz – Odio el olor a humo.

\- Y es mejor abrasarte con agua caliente.

Draco sonrió.

\- Sí.

Con un bufido, Hermione se agachó para pasar a través de Draco con la ropa en la mano y se adentró en la densa nube de vapor.

\- Claro que es mejor abrasarse… - gruñó, haciendo el camino hasta la ducha – Nadie usa el agua tan caliente… si Hogwarts hubiera tenido detectores de humo definitivamente los habría activado.

Dejó la muda de ropa limpia en la tapa del inodoro y tiró la sucia al suelo, Hermione se metió en la ducha, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente se derramó sobre ella. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, esas sensaciones de alegría volvieron a ser sustituidas por las de horror.

Draco, que estaba sentado en la sala común con Harry hizo una mueca cuando una explosión retumbó a través de la puerta cerrada del baño.

\- ¡DRACO SEA CUAL SEA TU SEGUNDO NOMBRE MALFOY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Segundos más tarde, Harry se había trasladado hasta el lado opuesto de la sala alejándose de Draco y Hermione salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla de color carmesí envuelta a su alrededor y tapándose firmemente la parte superior con una mano y en la otra la varita, apuntando amenazadoramente a Draco.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo dócilmente, calmado, reuniendo su mirada plateada con la ardiente de ella. Pero entonces, en un mal movimiento de Draco, sus ojos viajaron desde la cara enfurecida a lo largo del cuerpo de Hermione, con una sonrisa despertando en su rostro. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente en cuanto Hermione se inclinó y le dio una bofetada, el zumbido retumbó por toda la sala.

\- Usaste toda el agua caliente – dijo Hermione, con la voz aterradoramente serena – y lo que acabas de hacer ha sido muy innecesario. Especialmente con Harry en la habitación. – Harry miró a la chica con confusión, sin entender lo que Draco había hecho, aparte de acabar con toda el agua caliente.

\- Veo que lo que dijiste del metabolismo era cierto. Tienes una muy buena figu… - otra bofetada, calló al Slytherin quien sonreía, posando su mano en la mejilla para cubrir la mancha rojiza que se le estaba formando a causa de los repetidos abusos.

\- Ni una palabra más de tu parte. – le dijo entre dientes, ahora con su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la de él, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía la toalla que la protegía firmemente – Si oigo una palabra más, no dudaré en volver a transformarte en un hurón y ambos sabemos cuánto te gusta.

Dicho eso, Hermione volvió a meterse en el baño, dando un sonoro portazo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho? – preguntó Harry tímidamente, mirando a escondidas desde una de las esquinas del sofá.

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Cuando Hermione salió unos minutos del baño, completamente vestida en unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa de manga larga de color rojo y un poncho de hilo dorado por encima, deliberadamente ignoró a Draco y se acercó a Harry.

\- ¿Listo para ir a conocer a los elfos domésticos, Harry?

\- Son agradables… ¿verdad?

\- Muy agradables. Te encantaran.

\- Entonces, vale.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó, recogiendo a Harry y colocándoselo en la cadera, empezó a salir de la habitación con Draco a la zaga.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro del plato de frutas, Hermione le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró en la cocina, Draco le siguió cautelosamente justo después. Sabía que Dobby trabajaba ahí y presentarse ante él no estaba en su lista de prioridades.

\- ¡Amo Draco! – uno de los elfos se separó del grupo corriendo hacia el Slytherin, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del chico en un fuerte abrazo y derribándolos al suelo – Dobby está muy feliz de verle de nuevo.

\- No deberías estar feliz por verlo. – intervino Hermione secamente.

\- ¡Hermione Granger! – exclamó Dobby, arrojándose hacia la Gryffindor envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Alzando la mirada el elfo domestico vio al niño – Harry Potter. – jadeó, con sus ojos saltones cada vez más abiertos. Saltando, intentó abrazar a Harry, el cual reía mientras Dobby finalmente fue capaz de arrancar al niño de los brazos de Hermione para estrujarlo como a un oso de peluche.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Dobby? – le preguntó Harry, cuando la criatura le dejó en libertad.

\- Sí, el nombre de Dobby es Dobby, Harry Potter. – entonces, recordando lo que Hermione le había dicho antes, se volvió hacia la Gryffindor - ¿Por qué Dobby no debería estar feliz por ver al amo Draco, Hermione Granger?

\- Porque ha sido muy grosero conmigo antes. – resopló.

\- ¿El amo Draco ha sido grosero con Hermione Granger? – el elfo domestico le lanzó una mirada a Draco quien le devolvió una débil sonrisa desde el suelo - ¿Qué ha hecho el amo Draco?

\- Estaba envuelta en una toalla. – eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó decir para que Dobby entendiera la situación. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, con unos destellos traviesos en sus ojos.

\- Mal, amo Draco. – le regañó el elfo, acercándose al Slytherin – Parece que el amo necesita una lección.

\- No, realmente, yo no… - protestó Draco, intentando ponerse en pie, pero se vio inmovilizado por la magia de Dobby – Te ordeno que me liberes ahora mismo. – exigió, luchando por sentarse.

\- Ya no tengo que obedecer al amo Draco. – sonrió Dobby – pero Dobby todavía le puede dar una lección por ser grosero con Hermione Granger. – acomodando a Draco boca abajo, conjuró una pala de madera y tiró de sus pantalones, dejando a la vista sus adorables bóxer de snitchs – ¿Cuántos golpes, Hermione Granger? – preguntó, poniendo a punto la pala de madera.

\- Todos los que desees Dobby. – sonrió Hermione, sacando su cámara del bolsillo – Sonríe a la cámara, Draco. – le dijo riéndose.

Cuando Dobby empezó a suministrarle una buena dosis de azotes, la cámara de Hermione brilló y una risa diabólica se escuchó entre los sonidos de la pala y la suave risa de Harry. En ese momento, Dobby liberó a Draco de su magia, el cual lucia de una rojo brillante, algo que Hermione nunca había visto antes.

\- ¿Estas avergonzado? – se rió, mientras Draco simplemente le fruncía el ceño – Bueno, vamos a pasar a ese concurso de cocina, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

\- Vamos. – gruñó Draco, frotándose la parte trasera, enviándole dagas con los ojos a Dobby, mientras el elfo le devolvía una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

\- Uno, nada de magia. En absoluto. Dos, cada uno haremos la misma cosa. Personalmente, me gustaría hacer rollos de canela… si eso te parece bien.

\- ¿Rollos de canela? Bien.

\- Harry, ¿quieres quedarte con Dobby mientras cocinamos?

\- ¿De verdad puedo?

\- ¡Bien! – vitoreó Dobby, agarrando a Harry en un fuerte abrazo – ¡Harry Potter quiere estar con Dobby! ¡Vamos Harry Potter! ¡Dobby te enseñará las cocinas!

\- ¡Un segundo, Dobby! – le dijo Hermione apresuradamente - ¿Dónde guardáis los ingredientes? Y, ¿Draco y yo podemos usar los fogones de allí?

\- Sí, el amo Draco y Hermione Granger pueden usar la cocina. Todos los ingredientes fríos están en aquella sala blanca. – dijo Dobby, señalando una habitación refrigeradora – Y los demás ingredientes están en los armarios de allí.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Hermione y Dobby sonrió, antes de arrastrar a Harry en una dirección aleatoria hacia un grupo de elfos – Vamos a ver. – reflexionó Hermione, situándose frente a la cocina – Voy a necesitar harina, levadura… mantequilla y crema… ¿azúcar? No, azúcar moreno… sal, unos huevos… ¡oh! Y canela, ¡por supuesto! Y el azúcar pulverizado para glasearlos. – decididos los ingredientes, Hermione comenzó a buscarlos por la cocina.

Draco se quedó meditando en su lado de la cocina.

\- Los rollos de canela son de color marrón… así que probablemente necesitaré azúcar moreno. Y melaza… eso es de color marrón. Y la canela, el jengibre, la pimienta de Jamaica y… ya agua para juntarlos, pero necesitaré un montón de azúcar moreno para que no se desmorone. Y luego ese barniz por la parte superior. – con sus ingredientes decididos, se dirigió a buscarlos.

\- ¡Y esta es la colección de calcetines de Dobby! – exclamó el elfo, arrastrando un baúl gigantesco de debajo de un mueble - ¡Mira! – Harry observó con fascinación el baúl, al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus facciones.

\- ¿Podemos hacer títeres con los calcetines? – le preguntó, emocionado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Son títeres. – explicó Harry – Decoras un calcetín con botones, hilos y otras cosas para conseguir hacer una cara. Luego pasas la mano por dentro y haces como si hablara.

Dobby comenzó a saltar.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Dobby y Harry Potter harán títeres! Dobby irá a por provisiones. Harry Potter, por favor, escoge los calcetines.

\- De acuerdo, Dobby. – le sonrió Harry, excavando sobre el montón de calcetines. Finalmente el niño, había elegido algunos de sus favoritos. Estos incluían: un calcetín azul con lunares verdes, un calcetín rosa con rayas en zigzag anaranjadas, un calcetín negro liso, un calcetín de color amarillo con un mosaico en rojo y naranja cubriéndolo y un calcetín de color verde oscuro con un cordón.

\- Esas son unas buenas opciones, Harry Potter. – dijo Dobby, llegando unos minutos más tarde con una gran caja entre sus manos. Vertió el contenido en el suelo y los ojos de Harry se ensancharon con asombro.

Entre los artículos habían paquetitos brillantes, trozos de pasta seca, que podían ser los ojos saltones, alambres, grajeas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott's, lentejuelas, perlas, cintas, trozos de fieltro, pegamento, hilo y otras muchas cosas. Con vigor, los dos se pusieron a trabajar, Harry tomó el calcetín con lunares y Dobby el de los zigzags.

\- ¿Cómo llamarás al tuyo? – le preguntó Harry, pegando con cuidado un alambre en su calcetín como si fuera una antena.

\- ¿Te refieres a que Dobby le ponga nombre al títere de Dobby? – Harry asintió – Dobby le llamará… ¡Pokey! – decidió el elfo, aferrándose a su calcetín - ¡Y será el mejor títere de todos! ¿Cómo llamarás a tu títere, Harry Potter?

\- Creo que le llamaré Buggy.

\- ¡Es un nombre fantástico, Harry Potter!

Mientras que los dos trabajaban juntos y en paz con sus títeres, la guerra se desataba en la otra parte de la cocina. Febrilmente, Hermione agitaba la masa con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha mezclaba el relleno para los rollitos. Al otro lado de la cocina, Draco estaba moldeando tranquilamente su masa formando pequeños rollos y los colocó en una bandeja de horno previamente engrasada al tiempo que tarareaba alegremente.

_"__¿Cómo va tan rápido?" _se preguntó Hermione, ahora agitando la mezcla de manera agitada, salpicándole en la cara. _"¡Tengo que ponerme al día! ¡Más rápido, Hermione, más rápido!" _

Todavía tarareando en voz baja, Draco puso su postre en la rejilla superior del horno y ajustó el temporizador en veinte minutos antes de volver y ponerle el barniz. Tan pronto como Hermione terminó de hacer la masa, arrojó un trapo sobre ella y esperó a que la levadura hiciera su efecto, todavía preguntándose cómo es que Draco había ido tan rápido.

\- ¿Has usado magia? – le preguntó con desconfianza, mirando atentamente la varita de Draco.

\- Nop. – le contestó sonriendo - ¿Y tú?

\- No, pero… ¿estaría bien que la usara para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento? No cambiará nada. – le aseguró – Pero debe asentarse durante veinticuatro horas y realmente no quiero esperar tanto tiempo.

\- Entonces, adelante. – Hermione sonrió agradecida y lanzó apresuradamente el hechizo, observando como la masa crecía con rapidez, expandiéndose dentro del cuenco perfectamente. Dándoles forma, Hermione puso sus rollos de canela en una bandeja de horno debajo de la de Draco.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que terminara la cocción, Hermione sumergida en un libro de cocina y Draco simplemente tamborileando los dedos sobre la encimera.

Cuando el timbré sonó, ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento, encontrándose con una sorpresa. Los rollos de Draco parecía como si hubieran sido hechos por algún chef famoso, mientras que los de Hermione parecían moldeados en plastilina por un niños de dos años.

\- Desde luego podemos comprobar quien es el real cocinero aquí. – sonrió Draco, viendo desmoronarse la cara de Hermione.

\- El sabor es lo que cuenta. – replicó ella, decorando sus rollos con el azúcar glas. _"No he debido moldearlos correctamente" _gimoteó interiormente _"Eso ha sido una estupidez, Hermione. Reduce la velocidad la próxima vez."_

\- ¿Le damos a Harry una muestra para que lo pruebe? – preguntó Draco, poniendo sus rollos de canela enfriados en una bandeja que había encontrado.

\- Vamos. – Hermione puso los suyo en otra bandejita y los dos se marcharon a buscar a Harry. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, se encontraron con Dobby y Harry en un rincón de la cocina, "hablando" a través de sus títeres – Ohh, son preciosos.

\- Gracias. – sonrió Harry.

\- Gracias, Hermione Granger. Dobby se alegra de que le guste el títere calcetín de Dobby.

\- Harry, ¿te sientes mejor del estómago como para degustar nuestros rollos de canela? Necesitamos saber quién lo ha hecho mejor. Dobby, ¿te gustaría probarlos a ti también?

\- ¡A Dobby le encantaría! – el elfo se llevó dos rollos de cada bandeja y le entregó un par a Harry. Los dos cocineros observaron con atención, mientras Dobby y Harry le daban un bocado al rollito de Hermione. Unas sonrisas iluminaron sus rostros y Hermione le dedicó una a Draco.

Después, le dieron un bocado al rollito de Draco. Pero en lugar de sonreír, ambos se tornaron ligeramente verdosos y Dobby convocó dos cubos de basura frente a ellos, en el que escupieron el trozo de rollito.

\- ¡Amo Draco! Eso estaba asqueroso. – dijo ahogándose Dobby, agarrando un vaso de agua que le había traído otro elfo domestico a los dos catadores - ¡No más cocina para el amo! ¡Nunca!

\- He ganado. – empezó a aplaudir Hermione, catando su propia obra. Draco le dio un mordisco al suyo, volviéndose al instante también de un ligero tono verdoso – La próxima vez, intenta probar la masa antes de cocinarla. – le aconsejó dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Draco – Vamos, será mejor que regresemos a nuestra sala común. Quiero terminar algunos deberes antes de la cena.

Entre abrazos y despedidas a Dobby – Draco una vez más había sido amenazado que si le hacía algo grosero a Hermione volvería a ser azotado – el trío se marchó, con el títere firmemente posado en el brazo de Harry. A medida que avanzaban por las escaleras, Ginny colisionó emocionada contra Hermione.

\- ¿Adivina qué? – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Hermione, agarrándose a Draco para recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¡Se cómo empezó el fuego!

* * *

**Nota de Icy: ¿No debería tener Hogwarts un hechizo que no permitiera que el agua se volviera fría?** Tal vez, o tal vez no. Quiero decir, no es probable que no lo tengan, pero es más divertido y despues de todo estoy segura de que pagan las facturas de agua caliente al ministerio y esas facturas serían mucho más altas si siempre tuvieran agua caliente, además el mundo es de todos y por lo tanto todos debemos hacer esfuerzos.

* * *

**Nota de albaa: Bueno espero que la explicación del agua os lo haya aclarado. Yo cuando lo leí también me quedé ¿WTF? pero creo que tiene razón las facturas de un sitio así deben de ser enormes y sabemos que el ministro Muggle y el Mágico siempre tienen reuniones y esas cosas, seguro que han hablado de medio ambiente y del cambio climático... xD así que lo veo factible jajaja**

**En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap y puede que el jueves cuelgue el siguiente e intentaré avanzar mis historias prometidOOO!**

**Besotesss!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** Por fin tengo tiempo para contestar! UEUEUE! Tengo que decirte que muchsiisisisisiismas gracias por los reviews en Éxtasis líquido, cada día me enamoras más con tus comentarios awww (L) Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente relato escrito a ver si consigo acabarlo hoy, si no, bueno ya queda poco para ser libre y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir... Que sobre todo tengo ganas de escribir el cap de Pesadillas, creo que os va a gustar ;P En cuanto a tu review: Tienes razón, lo he dicho ya un montón de veces... Pomfrey debería dejar una zona VIP para estos tres "personajes" se pasan más tiempo en esas cuatro paredes que en cualquier otra zona del castillo, aunque bueno San Mungo también empieza a ser su segundo lugar favorito... xDD JAJAJAJAJA SIII la parte donde Draco usa a Hermione de trampolín es jodidamente muy buena... xDDD solo de imaginármelo me descojono de risa... xD Creo que si que van a poder curar al pobre Albert (la otra tetera) ya que decidieron guardar un poco y supongo que ahora encontraran la cura ;P Si Draco parece un poco perdido en su vida, supongo que siempre había pensado que acabaría como su padre, pero ahora... sus expectativas se han agrandado considerablemente y no tiene ni idea de por donde tirar... veremos como avanzan y esperemos que Hermione pueda hacer algo para que no vuelva a su casa durante la Navidad... JAJAJAJ Sii Faltan las cámaras... a ver de que más consiguen hacer fotos ;P JAJAJA Y veo que estás impaciente por ver como será Hermione de peque jojojojojo ya n queda tanto ;P Besos cielo, que me enrollo como una persiana... xDD (L)


	20. Potions Equal Trouble

**Como dije, el jueves iba a actualizar :D Así que he pensado que como ya no tengo exámenes (sólo un peuqeñin trabajo) puedo volver a coger un poco el ritmo de actualización, que siento que la historia no avanza... No sé si podré actualizar cada día, pero al menos no será una vez a la semana y a partir del día sis me centraré en todas mis demás historias, que siento que las he abandonado y tengo muchas ganas de continuarlas ;P**

**En fin espero que disfrutéis del cap y nos vemos muy prontoo!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Potions Equal Trouble (Pociones: problemas equitativos)**

\- Adivina. – sonrió Ginny, mirando con aire de suficiencia a los demás.

\- Eso no es justo. – le contestó Hermione, haciendo un puchero - ¿Podemos tener alguna pista?

\- Dos pistas. La primera, tiene cinco años y la segunda es un chico.

\- Ron no ha hecho nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry con nerviosismo, temiendo por su amigo.

\- No, ese diablillo no ha tenido papel en esto. – le aseguró Ginny a Harry – Estaba sentado a mi lado tranquilamente durante el almuerzo cuando sucedió y estaba demasiado ocupado lanzándole uvas a Terry como para hacer cualquier de esas cosas extremadamente horribles que suele hacer.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon del horror.

\- Fue Neville, ¿no?

\- El mismo. Sin embargo, no tuvo intención de hacerlo.

\- Ese niño es muy propenso a los accidentes. – resopló Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza – Primero hizo que Harry se convirtiera en una tetera y después convirtió el Gran Comedor en un infierno.

\- ¿Cómo, exactamente, se las arregló para prenderle fuego a todo el lugar? Estoy segura que alguien tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de que llegara a tanto.

\- Me encontré con Pansy y me lo explicó. Volcó una de las velas de la mesa, pero en lugar de que alguien le lanzara un chorro de agua con la varita, un chico de los primeros años le lanzó gasolina. Se expandió rápidamente, hiriendo a unos cuantos Slytherins gravemente. Es por eso que Neville, Pansy y Blaise y otro puñado de estudiantes están en la enfermería. Afortunadamente, nadie ha muerto, aunque una chica tiene algunas quemaduras muy graves en toda la cara.

\- Eso es terrible. – murmuró Hermione - ¿La señora Pomfrey necesitará alguna ayuda?

\- No, tanto ella como la profesora Sprout están allí ahora mismo y se las apañan bien. Finalmente después de la primera explosión alcanzó una de las banderas y de allí simplemente se fue extendiendo. Tampoco ayudó mucho cuando otro chico de primer año lanzó queroseno al fuego.

\- ¿Todos los Slytherins de primer año son tan malos con los hechizos? – preguntó Hermione, volviéndose hacia Draco.

\- _Yo _no. – declaró Draco, alzando la barbilla – En realidad yo era uno de los mejores.

\- Ajá… - sonrió Ginny.

\- Lo era. – protestó Draco – Nadie puede vencer a un Malfoy en nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el Quidditch?

\- ¿Y con Transformaciones?

\- ¿Y Encantamientos?

Draco gruñó.

\- No teníais que decir eso.

\- Está bien. – le dijo Ginny, palmeando a Draco en el hombro – Todavía le queremos, ¿verdad, Mione? – la mirada que le envió a Hermione hizo que está se sonrojara y murmurara un débil sí - ¿No tenéis pociones ahora? – preguntó mirando su reloj. Hermione dejó escapar un gritito.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Snape nos va a matar!

\- Te olvidas de algo, - sonrió Draco – estás con un Slytherin. – despidiéndose apresuradamente de Ginny, quien tenía una hora libre, salieron corriendo dirección a las mazmorras, con Harry a cuestas de Draco.

Draco entró tranquilamente al aula y simplemente se dirigió a uno de los asientos libres, Hermione le seguía tímidamente detrás mirando a Snape, esperando que emitiera el castigo, pero justo como Draco había dicho, Snape simplemente les ignoró y continuó con la lección del día.

\- … y aseguraos de añadir las alas de escarabajo _después_ que el diente de león. Tenéis exactamente una hora para completar la poción. Comenzad.

\- Hola, Harry. – canturreó Ron, dejando a sus tutores y sentándose junto a Harry, mientras Hermione y Draco iban a recoger los ingredientes para la elaboración de la poción - ¿Adivina qué? – le dijo antes de que Harry pudiera añadir nada - ¿Ves el profesor de allí arriba? – Harry asintió – Le pinché con un tenedor anoche. – susurró Ron.

\- Eso no debió ser agradable… - comentó Harry, mirando a Snape con lástima.

\- Pero fue muy divertido. – sonrió el niño pelirrojo – No creo que él sea muy agradable, de todos modos. Le grita a Lavender cuando no está tomando notas.

\- Está siendo amable con Draco. – observó Harry. Y en efecto, el profesor de Pociones le estaba entregando a Draco los ingredientes que necesitaba de detrás de su escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Probablemente favorece a los Slytherins. – bufó Ron – Espero que cuando llegué a Hogwarts me envíen a Gryffindor. Ahí estaban mis padres. Y dos de mis hermanos. ¡Hey! ¡Charlie y Bill deberían estar aquí! – exclamó Ron emocionado y salió corriendo hacia Lavender.

Por desgracia, resbaló con el suelo de piedra, estrellándose contra la Gryffindor, los ingredientes que llevaba Lavender en las manos volaron por los aires esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Lavender! – gritó, sentado en el estómago de la aturdida chica al tiempo que empezó a saltar en ella - ¿Puedes llevarme a ver a Bill y a Charlie después de clase? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó, sentándose con cuidado mientras Ron se deslizaba hasta su regazo.

\- ¡Mis dos hermanos mayores! ¡Charlie debe estar en segundo y Bill en cuarto! ¿Por favor, podemos ir a verlos?

\- Oh… humm…

Hermione quien estaba observando la escena se apresuró a añadir:

\- Ron cariño, tus hermanos no están aquí en este momento.

\- ¿No están? – el labio inferior del niño tembló y todos pudieron sentir que estaba a punto de lanzarse en una sesión de llanto estrepitoso.

\- Fueron al ministerio a trabajar con tu padre durante un tiempo. Volverán en tres semanas.

\- ¿Sí, volverán? – todo el mundo alrededor de Ron asintió - ¿Y entonces podré verlos? – otro asentimiento – Bien. – sonrió, con el rostro iluminado.

Un gran suspiro de alivio recorrió a Lavender y lentamente se puso en pie, al tiempo que Hermione regresaba a su caldero con Ron y Harry siguiéndola de cerca.

Draco ya estaba agregando los ingredientes a la poción, con el ceño fruncido, ya que su ropas estaban manchadas de una baba verde de los ingredientes que Lavender había lanzado al aire.

\- De todas maneras, - dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia Harry después de sentarse cómodamente junto al caliente caldero - ¿Cómo hacemos está clase más divertida? Todo el mundo está muy tranquilo.

\- Pero todos están trabajando. Realmente no deberíamos molestarlos.

\- Sólo la haremos un poco más interesante. Vamos a por Neville, estoy seguro de que nos ayudará. – enérgicamente Ron tiró de Harry hasta el otro lado del salón donde un pequeño niño de pelo castaño estaba agachado con temor junto a los pies de Blaise quien removía su poción, al tiempo que Pansy le daba instrucciones – Hey, Neville. – sonrió - ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

\- ¿Ayudaros a qué? – preguntó Neville nerviosamente, no del todo a gusto con la sonrisa en el rostro de Ron.

\- Vamos a animar las cosas un poco. Esto está muy tranquilo.

\- Pero ese hombre da miedo. – se estremeció Neville, señalando en dirección a Snape.

\- No da miedo. – rió Ron – Probablemente sólo esté de mal humor porque esto está muy tranquilo. ¿No crees que un poco de ruido le haría sentir mejor?

\- No sé… a mi abuela le gusta que el ambiente esté tranquilo cuando está de mal humor.

Ron compuso un mohín.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no quieres ayudarnos a Harry y a mí?

\- Realmente yo tampoco quiero formar parte de esto. – murmuró Harry – No quiero meterme en problemas.

\- ¿Por favor? Te prometo que asumiré la culpa si algo sale mal.

Los otros dos niños se miraron entre sí vacilantes antes de asentir lentamente.

\- Asumirás toda la culpa. – repitió Neville, aclarando la decisión.

\- Lo juro y si no moriré o me pegáis con un palo de escoba en el ojo.

\- Y… - dijo Neville - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?

\- No lo he decidido todavía. – admitió Ron, ruborizándose - ¿Tenéis alguna idea?

\- Intento no meterme en problemas o causar mucho alboroto. – dijo Harry – Así que no se me ocurre nada.

\- Normalmente causo problemas por accidente. – sonrió Neville tímidamente – Como en esa clase de Transformaciones. Lo siento por eso, Harry. – se disculpó – Y el fuego de antes en el Gran Comedor. Aunque Pansy me dijo que no había sido _del todo_ culpa mía. Que no habría sido tan malo si no hubieran lanzado esos hechizos.

\- Entonces, vamos a crear algún accidente. – sonrió Ron.

\- ¿Cómo se crea un accidente? Eso sería hacer algo a propósito y entonces no sería un accidente. – dijo Harry perplejo, con la frente arrugada por la confusión.

\- Puede ser un accidente a propósito. – sonrió Ron – Adelante, Neville.

\- Haz algo tu primero. – dijo el niño tercamente.

\- Vale. ¿Recordáis como ese hombre ha dicho que los dientes de león se tenían que añadir antes que las alas de no sé qué? ¿Por qué no ponemos las alas primero? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Furtivamente y con cautela, el alborotador y sus dos compinches deslizaron un par de alas que encontraron junto a los calderos de los estudiantes mientras elaboraban sus pociones.

\- Veis. - dijo Ron, después de que cada caldero tuviera las alas en su interior – No ha pasado nada malo en absoluto.

Pero parecía que Ron había hablado demasiado rápido. Un segundo después, uno de los calderos explotó, salpicando de un líquido color naranja brillante a todos los de la sala, excepto a Snape que estaba demasiado alejado en la frontal del salón como para que le alcanzara. Se escuchaban muchos gritos y unas grandes nubes de humo se elevaban en el aire, imposibilitando la visión.

Harry tosió, sorprendiéndose al escuchar un sonido bastante diferente. Parecido a como resoplaría un caballo. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía más alto y un poco desequilibrado. Un segundo después, un fuerte ruido de trompetas inundó la habitación, rebotando en las paredes, haciendo que Harry se tapara las orejas con las manos, pero tan pronto como levantó los brazos, cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe al tiempo que se escuchaba un extraño sonido cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo.

\- _Ventus pulso_. – exclamó Snape desde la parte frontal del aula, observando como el humo se disipaba en un instante. Todos los estudiantes, casi, hubieran deseado que no lo hubiera hecho.

Harry miró su reflejo en un charco de líquido naranja que había en el suelo y sus grandes ojos verdes se ensancharon horrorizados. La apacible y tranquila cara de un joven cervatillo le devolvía la mirada, con una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su cabeza y dos pequeños cuernecitos sobresaliendo de la misma.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, sorprendiéndose al oír su propia voz salir del animal.

\- Eso me gustaría saber, joder. – exclamó la voz de un Slytherin bastante enfadado. Mirando hacia la derecha, Harry se encontró cara a cara con un enloquecido lobo plateado, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

\- Cálmate. – le tranquilizó Hermione, acariciando torpemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Draco con una de sus patas. La chica se había transformado en una elegante nutria marrón.

Todos los alumnos del aula se habían transformado en un animal, algunos de ellos eran realmente divertidos. Pansy era una jirafa de color dorado oscuro y actualmente estaba arrodillada en el suelo con el cuello doblado para no chocarse contra el techo. Blaise era un Beagle y estaba sentado en el suelo tranquilamente, intentando calmar a la jirafa semi-histérica.

Lavender se había transformado en un Caballo Árabe con una crin de color acaramelado que hacia perfecto juego con su color de pelo real. Terry estaba sentado junto a la pezuña delantera de Lavender convertido en un cocodrilo verde, tenía la mandíbula abierta con los dientes brillando maliciosamente. Neville estaba acobardado debajo de Harry, convertido en un en un suave y gris conejito aterrorizado.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – susurró, temblando de miedo.

\- Quien sabe… - gruñó Ron, con la forma de un pequeño cachorro de tigre anaranjado – Pero alguien será capaz de solucionar este problema.

Crabbe estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del salón como un oso pardo bebé y Goyle, uno de sus tutores, estaba sentado junto a él como un hipopótamo. Su pareja, Susan Bones – pobre chica – estaba tendida en la mesa, en forma de gato persa.

Otros de los animales que concurrían la sala incluían un pingüino, un excitado mono – actualmente colgado de uno de los candelabros de la pared -, un león adulto que observaba a un cerdo, quien a su vez estaba chillando en voz alta al tiempo que iba a esconderse detrás de una gran cabra montesa.

\- ¿Quién… - empezó Snape, con la voz tan suave como la seda - …ha hecho esto? – nadie habló, todos los animales cesaron sus movimientos, mirando al único humano que quedaba en la sala.

Ron estalló un segundo después.

\- ¡Fueron ellos! – exclamó, señalando con una de sus patas al cervatillo y al conejo - ¡Ellos lo han hecho!

\- Dijiste que asumirías las culpas si algo pasaba. – sollozó Neville, saltando de debajo de Harry y corriendo hacia Blaise, deseando que sus tutores le protegieran. Harry le lanzó una mirada asustada a Snape y trotó hasta Hermione y Draco.

\- Ronald Weasley. – dijo Snape en voz baja, mirando fijamente al cachorro de tigre – Parece que he encontrado al propietario de esto. – levantó el tenedor que Ron había usado con él en la cena. Pareció que el tigre se sonrojaba y dio un paso atrás al tiempo que Snape se acercaba.

\- ¡No le hagas daño! – relinchó Lavender, corriendo hasta posarse frente al tigre – Él no quería causar ningún daño… de verdad. – en cuanto a Ron, le susurró – Realmente no tenías intención de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- Quería animar las cosas. – sonrió Ron, Lavender ahora le fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Puedes contar con estar castigadísimo cuando salgamos de esto. – le dijo Lavender entre dientes.

\- ¿Profesor? ¿Puede devolvernos a la normalidad? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a Snape con preocupación en sus ojos color miel.

\- Debería ser capaz de hacerlo, señorita Granger. – murmuró Snape – Pero necesito saber exactamente lo que hiciste, señor Weasley. – dijo, cambiando su atención hasta Ron.

\- Humm… bueno… Harry, Neville y yo, pusimos las alas en las pociones antes de que añadieran el diente de león.

Snape se empezó a poner rojo de la ira.

\- ¿En concreto, después de que explicará que el diente de león tenía que añadirse antes? – dijo entre dientes, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

\- ¿Tío Sev? – Draco le dio un golpe a Snape con su hocico y le miró con inocencia – Estás siendo un poco duro con ellos… son niños, después de todo.

La clase se le quedó mirando en estado de shock. ¿Había reprendido Draco a Snape? La reacción del profesor fue completamente inesperada.

\- Tienes razón. – estuvo de acuerdo Snape, mientras palmeaba a Draco en la cabeza, quien compuso un mueca de placer en sus facciones lobunas – Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda castigar.

\- ¿Me habrías castigado si hubiera sido yo? – preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa formándose en la cara del lobo. Snape suspiró. Su ahijado confiaba que averiguara una manera de solucionar esto.

\- Escuchadme todos. – espetó, caminando hasta la parte frontal del aula – Debería tardar sólo unos minutos en conseguir una cura que resuelva esto. Desafortunadamente, esta clase termina en cuatro minutos y tengo un grupo de segundo año seguidamente. Además, por si no lo habíais notado, ya no lleváis ropa.

Los estudiantes miraron a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose bastante de ver sus ropas tiradas por todo el suelo.

\- Una vez que termine de gestarse el antídoto, cada uno de vosotros tomará un frasquito y se lo tomará en el baño, donde también os cambiareis. Para aquellos que sean demasiado grandes, les sugiero ir con cuidado. – dijo Snape, mirando fijamente a Pansy y Goyle – Reunid vuestras ropas y esperad en la puerta en una sola fila.

La clase siguió las instrucciones, Lavender permitió que Hermione montara encima de ella. Unos minutos más tarde, el timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a pasar por la puerta del aula de Pociones.

\- Aquí tenéis. – dijo Snape, colgando un frasquito alrededor del cuello de Hermione y otro alrededor del cuello de Blaise – Id a vuestros respectivos cuartos de baño y tomárosla. Luego marchaos a vuestra siguiente clase.

En una extraña procesión llegaron a los cuartos de baño, ya que muchos estudiantes se detenían para observar a los animales.

\- Apartaos del camino. – gruñó Draco, empujándose a través de un pequeño grupo que se había parado a mirar.

\- ¿Draco? – preguntó Ginny incrédula, al reconocer esa voz - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tu maldito hermano. – espetó en voz baja, para que nadie más lo escuchará por casualidad.

\- ¿Ron? – preguntó absolutamente pasmada - ¿Os ha convertido a todos en animales?

\- ¿Qué crees? Convenció a Harry y a Neville para manipular todas las pociones y este es el resultado.

\- ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Y Hermione y Harry?

\- Ron es el tigre, el cervatillo es Harry y Hermione la nutria que hay montada en Lavender.

\- Guau. ¿Por qué crees que os habéis transformado en esos animales?

\- No sé. No importa. Aunque sospecho que tiene algo que ver con la forma del _Patronus_. Sé que el de Hermione es una nutria, por eso lo digo.

\- El _Patronus_ de Harry es un ciervo como el de su padre. – reflexionó Ginny – Y un cervatillo está bastante cerca de ser un ciervo. Quizá tengas razón. Aunque alguno de vosotros tenéis unos muy raros, ¿una jirafa y un pingüino? – sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con diversión – Os dejaré seguir adelante. No querréis llegar tarde a vuestra siguiente clase.

\- Seh. – murmuró Draco – Adivinación, ¡bien! – Ginny rió, al tiempo que desaparecía entre la multitud de estudiantes, mientras Draco se empezaba a mover por la zona hasta encontrar a Blaise – Hey – le ladró, dándole un suave golpe al Beagle.

\- Bonito animal. – comentó Blaise, admirando al lobo – Me alegra por lo menos tener un tamaño promedio. Pobre Pansy.

Draco asintió y observó a la jirafa que seguía a Lavender con mucha atención, intentando no golpearse la cabeza con el techo.

\- Quería darte las gracias por conseguir que no castigaran a Neville. – continuó Blaise – Tu eres el único que podía lograr que Snape actuase de esa manera.

\- Sin problema. – sonrió Draco – Realmente es genial ser su ahijado.

Harry por su parte, caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Ron.

\- No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. – gimoteó Harry.

\- Anímate. – le reconfortó Ron – Draco nos sacó del problema. ¡Y en realidad le dio vida a la clase! ¡No puedo esperar para que Fred y George lo sepan! ¡Se emocionarán mucho!

\- Pero ahora el pobre hombre tendrá que limpiar todo el desastre. – murmuró Harry con empatía.

\- Es un mago. – le contestó Ron – Probablemente tendrá todo el aula limpia en cuestión de segundos.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos los animales habían entrado en sus respectivos cuartos de baño y se tragaron la poción, transformándose nuevamente en humanos con pequeños estallidos. Hermione, tan pronto como se había cambiado y recuperado su mochila que le había dejado a Lavender – la chica había tenido la amabilidad de llevarla alrededor del cuello – se quedó en pie fuera del baño, esperando pacientemente a que Harry y Draco aparecieran.

No era que quisiera asistir a Adivinación, pero era una clase y ya llegaba tarde. Además de la caminata que les esperaba hasta llegar a la Torre Norte probablemente les tomaría unos buenos diez minutos por lo que sería mejor llegar hasta allí tan pronto como fuera posible. Por otro lado, si Trelawney predecía la muerte de Harry, estaba segura de que el niño se aterrorizaría tanto que, probablemente, nunca dejaría su dormitorio. Tal vez, ir a esa clase no era una buena idea.

\- Estamos listos. – anunció Draco, saliendo del baño con Harry de la mano – Hora de dirigirnos hacia la Torre.

\- ¿Crees que es seguro? – le cuestionó Hermione.

\- Ese viejo murciélago está loco. – sonrió Draco – Vamos, que nos espera una buena caminata.

A mitad del camino por las escaleras, Harry comenzó a cansarse y se encontró montado en Draco el resto del camino. Cuando entraron en el salón de clase, comprobaron que todavía no había nadie, todos debían estar cambiándose. Pero para su sorpresa, una señora mayor con mirada bondadosa, estaba sentada detrás de la esfera de Trelawney.

\- Oh, bien. – sonrió la mujer, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio – Estaba empezando a pensar que me había confundido de aula al ver que nadie llegaba. La profesora Trelawney está enferma, algo acerca de la alineación de las lunas de Neptuno, así que hoy la sustituiré yo. Tomároslo como una hora libre, ya que yo no tengo ni idea de todo este galimatías. Oh, soy la profesora Isis por cierto.

\- Usted, - dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a la profesora – es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Adivinación. - la hora pasó con relativa calma, mientras Hermione leía un libro de Transformaciones y Harry y Draco hacían garabatos en un trozo de pergamino.

Lo que no sabían es que el día siguiente estaría lejos de ser pacifico. Muy, muy lejos

* * *

**Bueno amoress, espero que os haya gustado y me comprometo a mañana colgar el siguiente capítulo ;P Espero que mañana no me surjan miles de cosas, que es lo que suele pasar... maldita Ley de Murphy... xD**

**Por cierto, para los que os habéis leído "Entre la bruma", pensaba que no os gustaría nada, porque lo hice rápido y sin mucha convicción, pero al ver que os ha gustado creo que haré una segunda parte resolviendo la tensión sexual que han ido creando esos dos... xD, pero será en cuanto acabe el reto. Sólo puedo daros las gracias por el apoyo hacéis que la inspiración de una resurja con más fuerza, os amOOO (L) Y puede que esta tarde escriba el otro reto al cual me he apuntado "del borracho" será un Pansy borracha que se encuentra con un Harry bastante desconcertado... si os interesa chequead mi perfil está tarde-noche ;P**

**Besos cariis (L)**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJ Si Draco tiene que dejar de acercarse a la comida... por muy apetecible que parezca a la vista, creo que podría intoxicar a toda la población de Hogwarts... xD jajaja obviamente yo tampoco me quitaría ese recuerdo a base de golpes... más bien como en mi historia de "Entre la bruma..." xDD por cierto gracias por el review ;P Puede que la continúe cuando finalice el reto :D No sé si leíste la note final de autora, pero allí dejé una explicación de Icy en cuanto a lo del agua caliente, pero si es un poco raro, aunque es una tontería para crear un poco de tensión ;P JAJAJAJA Bueno ya sabemos como empezó el fuego, pero lo importante de esa escena es más bien la parte donde Hermione lanza ese pedazo de hechizo que nunca a podido hacer y la explicación de porque ;P Creo que en el siguiente cap lo descubrimos, así que no habrá que esperar mucho. JAJAJAJA muy buena pregunta lo de los bomberos... nunca me lo había planteado... porque "policías" si que hay... xDD En fin cielo encantada de tenerte siempre por aquí y espero que nos veamos mañana :DDD Besazoss!

**Rosy Fdz:** Me alegra verte de nuevo por una de mis traducciones Rosy, y me alegra que te guste ya que es muy diferente a Turncoat :D En fin, gracias por el review y aquí tienes una nueva actualización y espero que mañana otra :D Besotesss!


	21. Attack of the Dolls!

**Wolas neniss :D**

**Como prometí, hoy un nuevo capítulo! ¡BIEENN! y encima pude acabar el reto de Harry/Pansy con el cual me divertí muchísimo. Y los exámenes me han ido estupendamente y sólo me queda entregar el trabajo, así que estoy muy feliz! **

**Sin más dilación, el cap. Disfrutadlo.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Attack of the Dolls! (¡El ataque de los muñecos!) **

Todos los estudiantes hicieron el camino de ida hacia el Gran Comedor con entusiasmo después de sus clases, ansiosos por ver que había sido del lugar. Los tapetes habían sido devueltos a su sitio, algunas joyas seguían sin aparecer, pero las volverían a coser más tarde. El suelo tenía nuevas tablas de madera que cubrían los agujeros y todas las mesas habían sido reemplazadas.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, con Harry a su lado y Draco al otro lado de Harry, separando al niño de sus tortuosos amigos.

\- Prestadme atención, por favor. – dijo McGonagall desde la mesa principal, haciendo sonar una cuchara contra su copa. Un silencio se cernió sobre todos los estudiantes, que se voltearon hacia Dumbledore, quien se estaba poniendo en pie.

\- En primer lugar, me gustaría deciros que los estudiantes que sufrieron heridas están siendo atendidos en la enfermería. No hemos perdido a nadie. – unos fuertes aplausos estallaron ante eso y Dumbledore esperó pacientemente hasta poder continuar – Sin embargo, he recibo muchas quejas sobre que ninguno de los profesores estaba en el Comedor durante el incidente. Me temo que fue culpa mía, los demás profesores y yo estábamos reunidos, pero afortunadamente, la señorita Granger, realizó un increíble hechizo y logró dominar las llamas. – un estruendoso aplauso volvió a sonar, al tiempo que Hermione se sonrojaba halagada.

Después de una rápida cena, Hermione, Draco y Harry se dirigían de nuevo a su sala común cuando Dumbledore los detuvo.

\- Creo que usted quería saber cómo realizó el hechizo, ¿correcto, señorita Granger?

\- Si, profesor. – le contestó Hermione con entusiasmo.

\- Tiene que ver con el señor Potter. – dijo sonriéndole al chico – Cuando se asusta o se molesta, su magia accidental entra en funcionamiento. Esta vez, creo que estaba aferrado a usted y su magia se transfirió hasta su varita, magnificando la potencia de tu hechizo un poco.

\- Un poco… - se maravilló Hermione, bajando su mirada asombrada hasta el niño – Así que realmente fue Harry, nosotros deberíamos habernos quedado pensando en el pasillo.

\- No. – dijo Dumbledore con la voz más grave – No es seguro para Harry que los demás sepan de su poder. Simplemente es un niño en estos momentos, si algunos oyen hablar de esto, temo por su seguridad.

\- Lo entendemos. – dijo Hermione suavemente, abrazando a Harry. Dándole las buenas noches al director, el grupo volvió a emprender el camino hacia la sala común y momentos después ya estaban todos dormidos.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los rayos del sol entraban a raudales por las ventanas despertando a los soñolientos ocupantes para un nuevo día. Un único estudiante estaba ya despierto en esos momentos, Hermione Granger.

La Gryffindor estaba acurrucada en su cama, releyendo de nuevo su ensayo de Encantamientos antes de tener que entregarlo el lunes. Para su consternación, un golpe sonó en la puerta y Leviculus la llamó diciéndole que había alguien esperando fuera, obligándola a levantarse e ir a ver quién era.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto? – preguntó mientras Lavender pasaba apresuradamente a la sala común con un Ron durmiendo entre sus brazos y Terry justo detrás.

\- ¿Puedes hacernos un favor, Mione? ¿Por favor? – le rogó Lavender – Necesitamos que vigiles a Ron durante el día.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca? – dijo más suave, con miedo de despertar a los chicos - ¿Después de lo que hizo ayer?

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es una emergencia. Mi madre fue al hospital ayer por la noche… tuvo un accidente de coche y el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que podía ir a visitarla.

\- Y… estaba con mi padre. – sonrió Terry – Ellos están saliendo. – aclaró, al notar la mirada confusa de Hermione – Los médicos dicen que no es grave, pero nos gustaría verlos.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! – exclamó Hermione, dejando escapar los sentimientos anteriores – Draco y yo lo cuidaremos hasta que volváis. Después de todo, es sábado y no tenemos clase.

\- Eres mi tabla de salvación. – exclamó Lavender, atrapando a su amiga en un abrazo. Ambos chicos se marcharon rápidamente, dejando a Hermione a solas con un niño que llegaría a ser uno de sus mejores amigos, pero que en ese momento era un terror mortal.

Cogiendo con cuidado a Ron, Hermione lo colocó junto a Harry en la cama, queriendo disfrutar de unos minutos más de hermoso y tranquilo silencio. No tuvo esa suerte. Justo cuando salía de la habitación, Ron se despertó, mirando salvajemente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde están Lavender y Terry? – preguntó.

\- Tuvieron que irse a casa. – suspiró Hermione – Hoy te cuidaremos nosotros.

Hermione se marchó, colocando una alarma en la habitación, así le alteraría de cualquier contratiempo que sucediera y entró en su habitación, volviendo a releer su ensayo.

\- Harry. – susurró Ron, sacudiendo a su amigo con emoción - ¡Harry, despierta!

\- ¿Qu..qué? – Harry con los ojos legañosos miró a Ron - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con interés.

\- Hermione ha dicho que Lavender y Terry han tenido que ir algún sitio. ¡Así que tengo la oportunidad de pasar contigo todo el día! ¿Y adivina qué? ¡He pensado algo divertido que podemos hacer!

\- ¿Es peligroso? Realmente no me quiero meter en problemas…

\- Nop. Lo cogí del baúl de Lavender. ¿Ves? – dijo, sacando una pequeña caja de la manta que Lavender le había echado por encima antes de dejarlo ahí.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un kit de fabricación de muñecos. Pero las instrucciones dicen que podemos hacerlos actuar como personas reales. ¿Quieres hacer uno?

\- ¡Claro!

Ron volcó la caja sobre el suelo y tres figuras cayeron de ella, unos trapos de color blanco, un surtido de ropa y un trozo de papel.

\- Vamos a ver. – dijo Ron, cogiendo las instrucciones - ¿Puedes leer esto? – le preguntó a Harry.

\- Dice que tenemos que conseguir un pelo de la persona que deseas que el muñeco parezca…

\- Tú ves a conseguir un pelo de Draco y yo iré a por el de Hermione.

Harry tragó saliva, pero asintió y partió hacia la habitación de Draco. Entrando de puntillas en la guarida del Slytherin, Harry respiró profundamente, obligándose a seguir adelante con unas tijeras en la mano. Draco dormía profundamente, con Sparkles apoyado contra la almohada justo al lado de su cabeza, las mantas estaban amontonadas a sus pies y sólo estaba cubierto por unos pantalones deportivos color esmeralda.

Alzando las tijeras, levantó uno de los mechones de pelo de Draco al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba. En ese momento, Draco abrió los ojos. Los dos se miraron, plateado contra verde, antes de que ambos gritaran, Harry de la sorpresa de ver a Draco despierto y Draco por el grito de Harry.

Harry cortó con las tijeras mientras caía hacia atrás, haciéndole un corte a lo largo de la frente a Draco. Los gritos cesaron y Harry se lanzó a llorar, al ver la sangre que goteaba desde la cabeza del Slytherin hasta el suelo. Con calma, Draco se incorporó, agarrando su manta y sosteniéndola contra el corte.

Hermione entró corriendo en la habitación, Ron se agarraba a ella con un puñado de pelo castaño entre su mano.

\- ¡LO HE MATADO! – gritó Harry, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el suelo, sosteniendo en alto el "arma".

\- No, no lo has hecho. – le dijo Hermione, haciendo que Draco bajara la manta para poder verle el corte – Sólo necesitamos hacer una visita a la enfermería. – Ron, viendo a Harry molesto, empezó a llorar, haciendo que el ruido llegara a un nivel de locos. Y por eso, Hermione entró en pánico.

Agarró a Draco por la muñeca, levantándolo de la cama, cogió a los niños y corrió hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Draco detrás de ella.

\- Estoy bien. – protestó el Slytherin, teniendo que correr para que no le partiera el brazo – En serio Hermione, es sólo un rasguño.

Varios estudiantes, ya estaban despiertos y les observaban con curiosidad, varios de esas miradas eran de chicas dirigidas persistentemente a Draco. Entonces el Slytherin se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! – exclamó - ¡Estoy sólo a medio vestir!

\- No importa. – le espetó, acelerando el ritmo – Puedes preocuparte de eso más tarde, ahora necesitas atención médica. - los cuatro llegaron segundos después a la enfermería y Hermione empujó a Draco hasta una camilla vacía.

\- ¡Señora Pomfrey! – exclamó, dejando a Harry y a Ron a un lado.

\- Usted otra vez… - resopló la enfermera, saliendo de su despacho – Señorita Granger, por lo menos cinco veces a la semana, alguien de su grupo llega aquí por una lesión u otra. ¿Es usted o el señor Malfoy?

\- Draco. Está sangrando.

\- Estoy bien. – gruñó Draco en cuanto la enfermera se acercó y le apartó la mano del corte – Sólo es un rasguño.

\- No, no es cierto. – le reprendió ella – Las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangran más de lo debido, pero aparte de eso, sigue siendo bastante malo. Afortunadamente para usted, puedo arreglarlo. Ahora bébase esto. – empujó un vaso con un jugo verde frente a Draco y este arrugó la nariz al tenerlo cerca.

\- No me apetece.

\- Va a bebérselo o me veré obligada a inmovilizarle y a dársela yo misma. – le amenazó Pomfrey. De mala gana, Draco se bebió el vaso, componiendo una mueca de disgusto – Ves, ya ha funcionado. Ahora marchaos todos. Y no os quiero ver a ninguno de vosotros durante una semana, ¿queda claro?

Cuatro cabezas asintieron y Hermione los condujo a todos fuera de la enfermería. Draco, estaba disfrutando bastante de la atención que la población femenina de Hogwarts le estaban dando esta vez – ahora ya le miraban sin preocuparse por la sangre – y volver a la sala común les costó el doble de tiempo.

\- Ves a ponerte algo más decente. – le espetó Hermione, empujando a Draco hasta su habitación – Y vosotros dos. – le dijo, mirando fijamente a los niños – Quedaos fuera de problemas y jugad en silencio, ¿de acuerdo? – ambos asintieron y desaparecieron dentro de la habitación de Harry.

\- ¿Cogiste el pelo de Draco? – preguntó Ron, enseñándole los de Hermione.

\- No. Fallé.

\- Entonces vamos a ir a preguntarle. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le cogí los suyos.

Ron guió a Harry hasta la habitación de Draco e irrumpieron en ella.

\- Necesitamos un pelo tuyo. – declaró Ron, dejándose caer sobre la cama junto a Draco, quien se estaba poniendo un par de calcetines.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con cautela.

\- Es para un kit de muñecos que me dio Lavender. – dijo Ron.

\- ¿Ella te lo dio?

\- Ajá…

\- Pero dijiste… - espetó Harry, antes de que Ron le pusiera una mano sobre la boca.

Antes de que Draco pudiera parpadear, Ron le había cortado un mechón de pelo y salió corriendo de la habitación, justo detrás de Harry. Cuando Draco salió de la habitación, Hermione que había estado sentada en la sala común, le lanzó una mirada y soltó una risita.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó, ofuscado.

\- Tu… pelo. – volvió a reír. Draco se miró en uno de los espejos, abriendo los ojos con mortificación. Ron había cortado unos buenos tres centímetros de la parte derecha de su cabeza.

\- Vas a ir a la enfermería en este momento. – ordenó, tapándose con una mano la zona donde le faltaba pelo – Me conseguirás la poción crece pelo o de lo contrario…

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. – sonrió – La señora Pomfrey dijo que no quería vernos en toda la semana.

\- ¿Por favor? – le rogó Draco - ¡Haré lo que sea!

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Ehh… ¿sí? – _"¿Dónde me he metido?"_

\- Oh, bueno… - sonrió Hermione – En ese caso, quiero que mires está lista de libros para mí en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres que haga tus deberes, que sea tu esclavo personal o algo así?

\- Yo hago mis propios deberes. Si lo hicieras, probablemente serían peores, pero en cuanto a ser mi esclavo… eso suena bien.

_"__Yo y mi jodida bocaza" – _pensó, pero dijo:

\- Vamos, Hermione… realmente no vas a obligarme a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

\- Puedes empezar por quitar el polvo de las habitaciones. – le dijo – Y luego quiero que ordenes alfabéticamente todos los libros de los estantes. Y después de eso…

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hermione salía de la habitación y Draco comenzó después de que se marchara, con una lista de cosas que hacer de más cinco metros de largo extendiéndose por el suelo a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry, unos muñecos de Draco y Hermione habían sido creado con éxito.

\- Se parecen a ellos. – sonrió Ron, contemplando su obra. Tan pronto como los niños habían puesto el pelo en los muñecos, se habían transformado en unas muy buenas réplicas de los jóvenes, las insignias de Gryffindor y Slytherin se formaron en sus túnicas.

Ron empezó a caminar con la muñeca Hermione por el suelo, haciendo que las piernas de esta fueran increíblemente rápido. En el pasillo hacia la enfermería, Hermione de repente se aceleró, con sus piernas fuera de control. Los estudiantes que habían por allí se la quedaban mirando mitras corría por el pasillo, con las piernas desdibujadas de la velocidad. Ginny al ver a su angustiada amiga, corrió a ponerse a su altura.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, corriendo más rápido para alcanzar a Hermione.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo parar!

Ginny miró hacia adelante, viendo como el final del pasillo se acercaba, pero Hermione continuaba su camino en línea recta.

\- ¡Date la vuelta! – exclamó Ginny - ¡Te vas a estrellar!

\- ¡No puedo!

En ese momento, Ron dejó caer la muñeca y Hermione cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny, agachándose para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

\- Yo… creo que sí.

\- Vaya… - sonrió Ron – Se me ha caído. ¡Será mejor que vuelva a caminar otra vez!

Hermione que había conseguido ponerse en pie, de repente volvió a arrancar a una velocidad inhumana, está vez por suerte en dirección hacia la enfermería.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – exclamó, atravesando a un grupo de estudiantes y derribando a unos cuantos. Literalmente voló sobre las escaleras e irrumpió en la enfermería.

\- ¡Necesito poción crece pelo! – dijo, agarrándose a una pared, mientras las piernas no dejaban de caminar, pero ella estaba firmemente agarrada.

Desconcertada, la señora Pomfrey le entregó la poción y le dio la vuelta a Hermione para que pudiera dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Vamos a saltar en la cama! – sugirió Ron, lanzando la muñeca de Hermione sobre el escritorio de Harry. En el pasillo, Hermione gritó mientras volaba por los aires y aterrizaba sin gracia encima de una de las armaduras. Ron y Harry empezaron a saltar sobre el colchón, con el muñeco de Draco todavía agarrado en la mano del segundo.

Draco, que acababa de empezar a limpiar bajo los sofás empezó a sacudirse repentinamente sobre sus pies y voló hasta dos metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, ya estaba en el aire una vez más, subiendo más alto antes de caer.

\- ¿Qué? – salto - ¿Cojones? – salto - ¿Está? – salto - ¿Pasando?

Esa vez Draco se agarró al sofá mientras caía, cuando sintió que su cuerpo volvía a elevarse, para su asombro, el sofá también lo hizo, antes de que ambos cayeran de nuevo contra el suelo. En la habitación, Harry lanzó el muñeco de Draco en el aire para atraparlo, pero su cabeza quedó atascada en el techo.

\- Oh, oh. – dijo Ron – Ahora tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.

Draco gritó mientras volaba más de seis metros en el aire, antes de atravesar el techo con la cabeza incrustada en este. Parpadeó aturdido, pequeñas sntichs daban vueltas alrededor de su órbita, aunque podía decir exactamente donde había aparecido.

Sillas y sillones de felpa roja cubrían el ambiente y unos banderines dorados colgaban de cada espacio libre en las paredes. Y agrupados en torno a la cabeza había un puñado de Gryffindor, embobados con él.

\- ¿Draco? – Ginny se arrodilló junto a la cabeza - ¿Qué haces?

\- Aparecer en la sala común de Gryffindor. – comentó secamente.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Estaba en mi sala común cuando de repente aparecí aquí. – en la habitación del niño, Harry se aguantaba con un precario equilibrio encima de Ron, quien a su vez estaba encima de la cama, intentando rescatar al muñeco de Draco.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – sonrió, tirando de las piernas de Draco. El verdadero de repente desapareció de la sala común de Gryffindor, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte estrepito.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny, a través del agujero.

\- ¿A ti que te parece? – se lamentó desde el suelo, estirándose – Creo que me he roto la espalda.

\- No te muevas. – le advirtió Ginny.

\- Demasiado tarde. – murmuró Draco mientras volaba varios metros sobre el suelo antes de volver a caer esta vez boca abajo.

\- ¡Voy a por Hermione! – dijo Ron con entusiasmo - ¡También quiere saltar! – cogiendo a la muñeca, volvió a subir de nuevo a la cama junto a Harry y empezaron a saltar una vez más.

Hermione que acababa de salir de encima de la armadura, saltó con un pie en el aire antes de volver a caer al suelo. Otro saltó la volvió a elevar, pero está vez, Hermione logró aterrizar con sus pies. Y así fue como llegó al final del pasillo, saltando varios metros a cada paso.

Ron y Harry, aburriéndose de saltar en la cama, se detuvieron y empezaron a leerles un cuento a los muñecos y los verdaderos Draco y Hermione estaban a salvo por el momento. Cuando Hermione entró en la sala común y vio a Draco tumbado inmóvil, corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Draco!

\- Creo que está bien. – exclamó Ginny. Hermione, sorprendiéndose, miró hacia arriba – Atravesó el techo. – explicó – No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera se mantenía volando en el aire… se detuvo hace aproximadamente un minuto.

Hermione asintió y levantó la varita hacia el techo, la madera se arregló de la misma manera que antes y nadie podría decir que ahí había habido un agujero hacía tan solo unos segundos.

\- Draco. – repitió - ¿Puedes oírme?

Los ojos plateados del chico se abrieron una rendija.

\- Sí, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. ¿Puedes sostenerte en pie? Te ayudaré a llegar al sofá. – Hermione medio llevando a cuestas a Draco, quien estaba apoyado en gran medida encima de ella, se las arregló para llegar hasta el sofá. Conjurando una bolsa de hielo, se la puso sobre la espalda, donde empezaban a apreciarse los moretones – Te he traído la poción para tu pelo. – sonrió – Aunque no creo que la necesites. Tu pelo ha vuelto a crecer.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sip. Pero me pregunto cómo… guardaremos la poción para casos de emergencia. – dijo dejando la botella en un estante. La razón por la que había crecido el pelo de Draco, aunque los adolescentes no lo supieran, fue que cuando completaron los muñecos, ya que tenían que parecerse a los original y puesto que los muñecos tenían el pelo completo en ese momento, el de Draco había vuelto a crecer.

\- ¡Mira! – gritó Ron, señalando un montón de ropa apilada en la caja de los muñecos - ¡Podemos vestir a los muñecos! – corriendo hacia allí, Ron cogió dos prendas de ropa pequeñas para vestir a Hermione con ellas. - ¡Es un traje de baño!

\- No creo que sea eso. – dijo Harry – Falta una parte de la parte inferior, ¿ves?

\- Oh, bueno. – dijo Ron – Tal vez, esté roto. ¡Vamos a vestir a Hermione!

Hermione que estaba clasificando los libros mientras Draco descansaba, de repente se estremeció. Mirando hacia abajo, soltó un grito al ver su nueva ropa. Un sujetador de encaje negro, cubría por completo su parte frontal y un tanga igualmente negro le cubría el resto. Draco al escuchar el grito, se levantó al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a Hermione. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un flash la cegó, mientras Draco sonreía cual gato de Cheshire.

\- ¡NO ME MIRES! – gritó, agarrando una manta que reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y envolviéndose a sí misma con ella.

\- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. – sonrió Draco, alejando la cámara antes de que Hermione intentara destruirla.

\- Creo que la muñeca tiene frio. – comentó Harry – Estamos en septiembre. – así que volvieron a vestir a Hermione con su túnica, al tiempo que la chica se sorprendía al quitar la manta y volver a ver sus ropas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja, manteniendo la manta a su alrededor y sentándose junto a Draco.

\- No sé. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que hacia una mueca ante el movimiento – Aunque ha habido momentos no tan malos. – Hermione le propinó un ligero golpe, porque no quería hacerle daño al Slytherin que ya estaba suficientemente dolorido por la caída.

\- Debemos hacer que se besen. – decidió Ron, después de haber terminado de leer la historia. Cogiendo el muñeco de Draco que Harry tenía, apretó las dos caras de los muñecos juntas.

En la sala común, de repente Draco y Hermione estaban anclados a los labios del otro, con los ojos desorbitados, pasando de la vergüenza al horror y otras emociones similares. Tan pronto como Ron alejó los muñecos, Hermione y Draco se apartaron el uno del otro, la Gryffindor sonrojándose con locura y el Slytherin con un ligero matiz rosado en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por-por qué… acabas… de besarme? – susurró Hermione, tocándose los labios ligeramente con la punta de los dedos.

\- Yo no lo he hecho. Tú me has besado.

\- Yo no… cosas raras nos han estado pasando durante todo el día, ¿crees que es un mal de ojo?

\- Ni siquiera crees en esas cosas.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es tan irreal. ¿Cómo está pasando esto?

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Tengo hambre! – se quejó Ron, saliendo de la habitación con Harry detrás de él y los muñecos que viajaban en el bolsillo del primero - ¿Podemos ir a desayunar?

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco quien le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Bien, vámonos. – los jóvenes estuvieron gratamente sorprendidos cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, sin accidentes o sucesos extraños.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – les preguntó Ginny, cuando Hermione se sentó al lado de su vieja amiga.

\- No estoy muy segura. – le contestó Hermione, eligiendo una naranja de la bandeja de frutas – Nos han estado pasando cosas realmente bizarras durante todo el día.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno… mi súper velocidad, después los dos rebotábamos… aunque Draco parece haberse llevado la peor parte.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Ehh… no, nada más.

\- Has olvidado algo. – sonrió Draco.

\- Si dices algo, - susurró Hermione amenazante – no dudaré en castrarte.

\- En realidad, pensándolo bien, no pasó nada más. – dijo el Slytherin y Ginny puso mala cara, sabiendo que había pasado algo más, pero que no iban a decirlo.

\- ¿Hey? ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry? – preguntó Hermione, mirando el banco.

\- Se dirigían a la mesa principal. Probablemente sólo quieran darle los buenos días a Dumbledore o algo así. No te preocupes por ellos. – le dijo Draco, cogiendo una rodaja de la naranja de Hermione.

En la mesa principal, Ron y Harry se detuvieron al lado de Snape, Harry se acurrucó detrás de Ron.

\- Perdone. – dijo Ron, tirando de la túnica de Snape. El profesor miró a los niños, con una advertencia en los ojos – Nos preguntábamos, profesor aterrador, si podría darnos un trozo de su pelo.

\- ¿_Qué_ me has llamado? – preguntó Snape, con voz peligrosa.

\- Profesor aterrador. – sonrió Ron – Así te llamas, ¿no?

Una vena palpitante apareció en la cabeza de Snape y Ron decidió cual sería el mejor curso de acción. Saltando, consiguió cortar un pedazo de pelo negro y se marchó a toda prisa, Harry le lanzó una última mirada temerosa al hombre antes de seguir a su amigo.

En una esquina del Gran Comedor, Ron colocó el mechón de pelo al último muñeco en blanco. Inmediatamente, un muñeco de Snape estaba entre sus manos.

\- Tenemos que hacer que parezca más feliz. – decidió Ron – Así la gente no se asustará tanto de él. Y creo que sé cómo hacerlo.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea. – murmuró Harry, mirando la elección que había hecho Ron del vestido de Snape.

\- Tonterías. – sonrió Ron – Volvamos a la mesa para que Hermione y Draco no se preocupen.

Los dos artífices de la broma pesada, - bueno, en realidad sólo había sido Ron, Harry había sido arrastrado – se volvieron a sentar en el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor y Ron procedió a hacer que Snape pareciera "más feliz".

\- Tenemos que hacerle bailar. – dijo Ron con una sonrisa radiante.

Unos jadeos sobresaltados y grititos rompieron el parloteo general del desayuno y todo el mundo se volvió hacia la mesa principal. Allí, estaba Snape vestido con un tutú rosa y un gran lazo en su pelo al tiempo que se ponía a bailar, con una mirada de absoluta repugnancia en su rostro.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, sintiendo pena por su padrino como nunca antes la había sentido. Hermione además de tomar una foto, se preguntaba que estaría causando eso. Miró hacía los dos niños por si acaso y lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que Ron tenía entre las manos.

\- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡TÚ ERES EL CAUSA… - Hermione se silenció cuando Ron extrajo los muñecos de ella misma y Draco y de inmediato los juntó de nuevo.

La atención se apartó de Snape redirigiéndose a los dos adolescentes que se estaban besando. Un motón de flashes se dispararon.

\- ¡Es obra de Ron! – dijo Hermione en la boca de Draco, haciendo un gesto en dirección al artífice. Draco consiguió llegar hasta él y le arrebató los muñecos, haciendo que tanto él como Hermione se separaran. Ella agarró el muñeco de Snape, sacando rápidamente sus ropas negras y sustituyendo el tutú rosa.

\- ¿Te importaría explicarnos esto? – preguntó Hermione, con los ojos vidriosos mientras sostenía los muñecos en alto para que todos los vieran.

Ron les miró paralizado, antes de abrir la boca y apuntar al niño que tenía al lado.

\- ¡Ha sido Harry!

* * *

**JAJAJAA Este capítulo me mata... no hay quien pare al terremoto pelirrojo xDD Espero que os haya gustado y creo que hasta el lunes no voy a poder volver a publicar, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que paséis un estupendisisisismo fin de semana :D**

**Besazosss!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Muchsisimas gracias por el review y me alegra un montón que te guste tanto la historia y si de la frase "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" se podrían escribir libros, para concienciar a futuras generaciones... xDDD Besitos cielo!

**SALESIA:** SIII acertasteee :D Neville es un peligro andante, así que evidentemente era el candidato con mayores posibilidades de cagarla xDDD lo adoro y ¿Has visto las nuevas fotografías que se ha hecho el actor que interpreta a Neville en calzoncillos? OMG! como ha madurado y crecido este chicoo... *babeo incontrolable* xDD Si está iniciativa de Dumbedore por lo menos está sirviendo para unir más todas las Casas, aunque sea a base de experiencias traumáticas... xDD JAJAJAJAJ Sii Ron en este fic es jodidamente terrible... xDD diría que hasta pero que Terry... pobre Lavender la que le ha caído encima xDD Bueno tranquila que de la enfermería no se libraran tan fácilmente muaajajja xDD como has visto en este cap xDD En fin ahora me toca publicitarme un poco xD He escrito un one-shot de Harry/Pansy para un reto, ha sido muy divertido escribiro porque era de borrachos xD así que si te gusta esa pareja te invito a que lo leas, es que como no tienes cuenta no te llegan alertas ni nada... y... nada, me apetecía que lo supieras... xDDDD un Besazo cielOOO y gracias!


	22. Adventure in Diagon Alley

**Hola, holaaa!**

**¿Que tal estáis? Espero que perfectamente :D Yo hoy me he levantado optimista y con ganas de comerme el mundo, espero contagiaros ;P Y bueno sin más dilación el cap de hoy, preparaos para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero para nuestro trío... os encantará ^^**

**Disfrutad del capítulo, amoress!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Adventure in Diagon Alley (Aventura en el Callejón Diagon)**

\- Lo siento. – susurró Harry, mirando sus pies con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para contenerlas. Hermione se deslizó del banco y se arrodilló delante del él, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

\- No has hecho nada malo, - murmuró – así que no deberías sentir nada. Dime la verdad… ¿querías causar tantos problemas?

Lentamente, Harry sacudió la cabeza, todavía negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

\- No. – contestó con una voz tan suave que apenas se escuchó.

\- Entonces no tienes que culparte en absoluto. Aunque puedo imaginarme quien sería el cerebro detrás de todo esto. – Ron bajó la mirada con culpabilidad hasta sus pies cuando la mirada de Hermione se posó en él – Dime, Ronald Weasley, ¿ha sido idea tuya jugar con estos muñecos?

\- ¡Pero Lavender me los dio! – se defendió Ron – Eso tiene que significar que está bien.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que Lavender tiene mejor juicio que dejarte jugar con estos muñecos, obviamente mágicos. Tengo la sospecha de que tal vez, los sacaras de su baúl. – al igual que hacía cuando era un adolescente, el chico se sonrojó tanto que sus oídos se volvieron de un color rojo brillante – Eso es lo que pensaba.

\- Sólo quería divertirme un poco. – murmuró Ron, estirando un hilo suelto de su suéter.

\- Tienes que aprender que a veces tu concepto de diversión no se ajusta al de los demás. Puede ser malicioso, dañino, vergonzoso y otras cosas que no voy a mencionar. Deberías estar muy avergonzado de ti mismo. Ahora, ves a pedirle disculpas al profesor Snape en este instante.

Mientras todos le miraban, Ron sombríamente se abrió paso hasta la mesa principal, deteniéndose justo frente a la silla de Snape.

\- Lo siento, profesor aterrador. – dijo en voz baja.

Con una mirada intencionada a su ahijado, Snape murmuró:

\- Si alguna vez haces cualquier otra cosa… no podrás correr en busca de ayuda… tendrás problemas conmigo… grandes problemas.

Tragando saliva y reprimiendo las ganas de gritar, corrió tan rápido como pudo regresando de vuelta hacía Hermione.

\- ¿Contenta? – preguntó Ron, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca en su rostro.

\- No. No me gusta esa actitud. Y aunque no sea tu tutora real, tengo todo el derecho a hacerte lo que desee. Lavender y Terry te pondrán el verdadero castigo, pero empezaré por ellos. Ahora vámonos, volvemos a la sala común.

Draco cogió a un Harry todavía sollozando y siguió a Hermione, que caminaba detrás de Ron saliendo del Comedor. El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras iban por el pasillo en dirección al retrato de Leviculus, nadie decía nada para no provocar un estallido de una bastante enfurecida Hermione.

El bufón pareció notar que la chica no estaba de humor para juegos o charlas banales y se abrió tan pronto como ella dijo la contraseña, con voz tensa. Al entrar, Hermione señaló a Ron para que se sentara en el sillón y Draco y Harry se sentaron en el sofá. La chica optó por quedarse de pie y mirar fijamente a Ron.

\- No te voy a castigar severamente, eso lo hará Lavender, pero te daré un tiempo muerto. Deberás sentarte en esa silla hasta que Lavender y Terry vuelvan. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal Ron. ¿Te gustaría que yo controlará tus acciones y te hiciera correr completamente desnudo por todo el colegio?

\- No.

\- Entonces, ¿tenemos claro que no volverás a usar esos muñecos otra vez? ¿O hacer cualquier cosa parecida? Has tenido suerte… Draco o yo podríamos haber salido gravemente heridos en alguna de las jugarretas que hiciste.

\- Sí. – murmuró Ron.

\- Bien. Ahora permanecerás ahí hasta que Lavender venga a recogerte. Y sin hablar con Harry.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo se había acomodado. Hermione estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, – con la puerta abierta para poder vigilar a Ron – Draco le había pedido permiso a Hermione para ir al campo de Quidditch y se había marchado y Harry estaba sentado en su cama, simplemente observando a Ron.

Tan pronto como Ron sintió que Hermione estaba profundamente inmersa en su libro, le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara. El chico de pelo negro se encogió de hombros, sin querer meterse realmente en problemas. Los gestos se volvieron cada vez más frenéticos y Harry, en contra de una mejor decisión, se dirigió con cautela hacia Ron.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró, lanzando una mirada temerosa hacia la habitación de Hermione.

\- Estoy aburrido. – refunfuñó Ron.

\- Estas castigado… ¿no es mejor quedarse aburrido y sentado en silencio para que Hermione no grite?

\- No. Realmente no hay nada peor. ¡Eh! ¿por qué no vas a buscar su muñeca? – Harry le lanzó una mirada intencionada a su amigo diciéndole "¿Estás loco?" – Estoy bromeando.

\- Voy a volver a mi habitación… no quiero meterme en problemas.

\- No te vayas. – le suplicó Ron - ¡Me moriré de aburrimiento!

\- ¿Quieres decir que realmente te morirás?

Ron asintió.

\- ¡Pero no quiero que te mueras! – gritó Harry en voz baja.

\- Sé lo que me podría ayudar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay una tienda en el Callejón Diagon que vende un helado delicioso. Si tuviera un cono doble con chocolate bañado en arcoíris brillante, estoy seguro de que podría vivir incluso aburrido… pero no puedo moverme de esta silla.

\- ¿Cómo se llega a ese lugar? ¡Te conseguiré el helado!

\- Utilizando polvos Flu.

\- ¿Polvos Flu?

\- Síp. Entras en una chimenea y después lo lanzas a tus pies diciendo el sitio al que deseas llegar. Y así podrás ir hasta allí.

\- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir polvos Flu?

\- Probablemente Draco tenga. – reflexionó Ron, tocándose la barbilla pensativamente – Ya sabes, es rico.

\- ¿Draco es rico? – preguntó Harry con la boca abierta.

\- Muy rico. ¡Podría comprar casi cualquier cosa que quisiera! – los ojos de Ron se abrieron como galeones al empezar a enumerarle a Harry la lista de lo que compraría. Esta constaba de helados, dulces, galletas, un palo de escoba, su propia casa y un elefante como mascota.

\- ¿Un elefante? – repitió Harry - ¿No son demasiado grandes?

\- Sí, pero mi elefante tendría su propia casa. ¿Qué comprarías tú, Harry?

\- Algo de ropa que realmente me quedara bien… ¡y una gameboy! Dudley tiene una pero nunca me deja jugar. Y un perrito… ¡realmente quiero un perrito!

\- Un perrito estaría bien. – coincidió Ron, lanzándole una mirada a Hermione añadió - ¿Crees que deberías ir ahora? No parece que vaya a darse cuenta. – Harry asintió y se metió en la habitación de Draco.

Abriendo el baúl del Slytherin, Harry rebuscó entre la ropa hasta que encontró un pequeño bote etiquetado como "Polvos Flu". En un repentino impulso, agarró un puñado de monedas de oro de la cómoda de Draco. Sabía que el heado le costaría algo, pero no sabía cuánto. Así que alguna de esas grandes piezas de oro debería de ser suficiente, ¿no?

Lanzándose hacia el otro lado de la sala común, Harry entró en la chimenea, por suerte el fuego no estaba encendido.

\- Vuelvo enseguida, Ron. – aseguró – No te mueras.

Segundos más tarde, Harry desapareció de Hogwarts y apareció cayendo de la chimenea en el Caldero Chorreante. Poniéndose en pie, miró con curiosidad en torno al conjunto de personas agrupadas alrededor de la pequeña sala. Siguiendo a un hombre que caminaba con un bastón, Harry salió del edificio y continuó siguiéndolo a través de un arco de piedra.

Harry jadeó de la sorpresa en cuanto la pared de ladrillos se cerró tan pronto como la había atravesado, cada piedra volvía de nuevo a su lugar formando una sólida pared. Para promover su sorpresa, el chico tan sólo debía mirar frente a él. Nunca había visto tantas cosas mágicas y almacenadas a la vez.

Se estremeció, acababa de darse cuenta de lo cerca de la magia que realmente estaba. Tío Vernon se pondría verdaderamente furioso si alguna vez se enteraba… pero no quería que Ron muriera. Respirando profundamente, Harry se adentró en el mágico mundo del Callejón Diagon.

\- Si fuera un helado… ¿Dónde estaría? – se preguntó Harry, sorteando el camino cuidadosamente entre la multitud – En algún sitio. – suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo grande que era el Callejón. Las tiendas se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle, incluso había ramificaciones hacia otros callejones que conducían a más tiendas. La gente estaba en todas partes y era tan pequeño que era prácticamente imposible ver a dónde se dirigía.

Cuando Harry se detuvo para intentar orientarse, fue empujado por la espalda y cayó hacía una tienda que tenía justo a su derecha, haciendo parpadear sus ojos lentamente para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Barriles se alineaban en las paredes y un montón de plantas colgaban del techo. En el mostrador, una bruja regordeta tenía entre sus manos una bolsa de ojos de tritón a punto de pesarla en una balanza de latón.

Con interés, Harry comenzó a dar una vuelta por la tienda observando cada barril, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso de no tocar ni una sola cosa. Al igual que cuando iba a casa de otra persona con sus tíos, le decían que no tropezara con nada y que se sentara inmóvil en el sofá o en alguna silla, sin molestar en absoluto.

Después de haber inhalado el hedor del estiércol de dragón, Harry decidió abandonar la tienda y volver en búsqueda del helado para su "moribundo" amigo. Al salir, una vez más comenzó a caminar por la calle abarrotada de gente. Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Hogwarts…

\- ¡SE HA IDO! – gritó Hermione, agarrando la capa de su cama y corriendo de nuevo hacia la sala común, con pánico en sus ojos - ¿CÓMO HA LLEGADO A SALIR? – cogió a Ron y corrió hasta el campo de Quidditch, escaneando con sus ojos el cielo para encontrar una cabeza rubia - ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Unos segundos más tarde, Draco desmontó de su escoba delante de los dos con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó, inclinándose casualmente contra el palo de su escoba.

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡SIMPLEMENTE HA DESAPARECIDO! – Hermione, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y luego continuó – Fui a ver cómo estaba y ya no había nadie en su habitación. – dijo lentamente – Y tampoco estaba con Ron.

Draco se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y le preguntó:

\- Ron, ¿Has visto que Harry haya ido a alguna parte?

El niño se removió inquieto y sacudió la cabeza, aunque la culpa surcaba su rostro. Antes de que nadie pudiera parpadear, Hermione conjuró un taburete y colocó a Ron en él con una luz brillante contra sus ojos, como había visto que hacían los verdaderos interrogadores para conseguir que sus víctimas sudaran.

\- ¿Has hablado con Harry mientras estabas sentado en esa silla? – cuestionó, con los ojos clavados en Ron.

\- Uhm… ¿sí?

\- ¿Estás respondiendo o preguntando, señor Weasley?

\- ¿Respondiendo? – al ver la matadora mirada de Hermione, dijo rápidamente – Respondiendo.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que estaba aburrido.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Uhm… ¿sí?

\- ¡Señor Weasley!

\- Claro que… no… realmente no.

Draco adoptó el papel del policía bueno.

\- Le prometo, señor Weasley, que si contestas a todas las preguntas con la verdad serás recompensado.

\- Y si no lo haces, - gruñó Hermione – desearas no haberlo hecho. Ahora, ¿qué más le dijiste a Harry?

\- Eso, que me aburría… y que podría morir.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a morir? – volvió a gruñir Hermione – No puedes morir por estar sentado en una silla.

\- ¡Podría haber muerto de aburrimiento! Es verdad. Fred y George casi murieron cuando mamá les hizo sentarse en habitaciones diferentes durante más de una hora. ¡Es peligroso!

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde fue exactamente Harry después de que hablaras con él? – preguntó Draco, interviniendo en la conversación entre esos dos.

\- HaidoalCallejónDiagon. – dijo Ron de carrerilla, esperando que la chica no lo entendiera. Por desgracia para él, Hermione tenía un oído _muy_ agudo.

\- ¡AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON! – estalló, cogiendo a Ron por su suéter y sacudiéndolo un poco - ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS IBA A IR ALLÍ?

Draco apartó a Hermione del niño y lo sentó de nuevo en el asiento.

\- A mí también me gustaría saberlo. – dijo, sosteniendo a Hermione en caso de que volviera a lanzarse a por Ron.

\- Le dije que me sentiría mejor si me conseguía un helado… y él dijo que lo haría.

\- Déjame ver si lo he entendido. Le dijiste a Harry que ibas a morir, pero que el helado haría que te sintieras mejor. Así que le enviaste al Callejón Diagon a por uno. ¿Correcto?

\- Correcto. – dijo Ron sonriendo, agradecido de que Hermione parecía estar calmándose. Tened en cuenta el parecía.

\- ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡ENVIARLO ALLÍ! ¿SABES LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR? ¡SI NO ME PREOCUPARA QUE ME ENVIARAN A AZKABAN, TE MATARÍA!

Ron se puso a llorar y Draco suspiró.

\- Mione, no puedes ser tan dura con él. – la regañó – No es más que un niño. Pero tú tienes que ser más responsable. – dijo, dándose la vuelta encarando a Ron – De todos modos, ¿cómo llegó exactamente Harry al Callejón Diagon?

\- Polvos Flu. – susurró Ron – los cogió de tu baúl.

\- Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore. – sugirió Draco, sosteniendo la muñeca de Hermione en un firme apretón para que no atacara a uno de sus mejores amigos – Él sabrá que hacer.

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el despacho del director, esta vez la contraseña eran Grageas. Dumbledore estaba escribiendo una carta cuando Hermione irrumpió en su oficina.

\- ¡Director! ¡Tiene que ayudarnos! ¡Harry está en el Callejón Diagon! ¡Por su propia cuenta!

\- No hay razón para preocuparse, señorita Granger. Se me informó del problema tan pronto Harry abandonó el castillo. Como sabrá, la Red Flu es supervisada y al momento que alguien abandona su habitación, tengo conocimiento de ello. No se preocupe por Harry… está en buenas manos. Ahora volved a la sala común, Harry volverá antes de la cena.

El grupo se fue, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la "sala arcoíris", la aprehensión embotaba la mente de ambos jóvenes y el alivio la de Ron. Pero todos no podían dejar de extrañarse… ¿Quién estaba con Harry?

Harry salió de la tienda de Quidditch con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quería aprender a volar igual que Draco y que todas las personas de los posters. Debía volver al asunto principal… la búsqueda del helado de Ron.

Pero Harry se distraía muy fácilmente. Al pasar frente a otra tienda, un ladrido desde el interior llamó su atención. Haciendo caso omiso a su misión - a dos puertas podría haber conseguido su helado - se adentró en la estruendosa tienda.

Lo que le rodeaba eran animales de todo tipo y tamaños. Un loro azul eléctrico graznó desde su jaula y dos periquitos rojos brillaban cada vez que se acercaban uno al otro. Varios gatos llegaron hasta él, comenzando a ronronear mientras se frotaban contra sus tobillos. Inclinándose, Harry se aseguró de acariciarlos a todos antes de seguir el sonido de los ladridos. En una esquina acordonada había varios perros, ladrándose y persiguiéndose unos a otros.

Chillando, Harry traspasó la valla adentrándose en el área restringida. A la vez, los pequeños cachorros corretearon hacia él y empezaron a lamerle la cara a la vez que él intentaba apartarla. Riendo, Harry abrazó al más pequeño de todos, un cachorro de Golden Retriever y lanzó un hueso de juguete hasta el otro extremo de la zona.

Inmediatamente, los demás cachorros salieron disparados después que el juguete, aunque el pequeño Golden se quedó a su lado.

\- Me gustaría poder llevarte conmigo. – susurró Harry, acariciando el pequeño bulto que se retorcía – Siempre he querido un cachorro.

\- Perdone. – dijo un hombre con cara larga y el ceño fruncido – Se supone que nadie puede estar ahí sin supervisión.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Harry, poniéndose en pie con rapidez aunque sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor del cachorro – Sólo quería acariciarlos.

\- Está bien. – sonrió el hombre - ¿Puedo preguntar dónde están tus padres?

\- Están muertos.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde están tus tutores?

Harry sabía que mentir estaba mal, pero no podía decir que se había escapado de Hogwarts. Implicaría serios problemas.

\- Están fuera. – mintió, cruzando los dedos detrás del cachorro.

\- Ya veo. ¿Estás interesado en comprar un perro? Esté parece haberte tomado cariño.

\- ¿De verdad puedo?

\- Sí, sí tienes dinero. Estos cachorros son bastante caros ya que son perros muggles y son muy raros en el mundo mágico. El que tienes en brazos cuesta unos cinco galeones.

Harry dejó suavemente al perrito en el suelo y sacó diez de las monedas de oro que había cogido.

\- ¿Con esto puedo pagarlo?

\- En realidad, sólo necesitas la mitad de todo eso. – le dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora venga conmigo, joven señor. Mejor que le compremos a su nuevo perro unos juguetes y una correa, ¿no?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y siguió al tendero con su nuevo cachorro en brazos.

\- Por aquí tenemos las correas. – dijo – Está parece bonita – añadió sacando una roja de la pared – Dependiendo de cómo lo muevas, se estirará o encogerá la cuerda.

\- ¡Me la llevo! ¿Puedo conseguir también un collar?

\- Por supuesto. ¿De qué color te gustaría?

\- Rojo, para que combine con la correa.

Asintiendo, el empleado alcanzó un collar rojo y lo deslizó por la cabeza del pequeño Golden Retriever.

\- A medida que crezca el collar también lo hará por lo que no tendrás que comprar otro. – le explicó - ¿Te gustaría comprarle cualquier juguete?

Juntos, Harry y su mascota escogieron una bola chirriante que brillaba con diferentes colores cuando la exprimías y un unicornio de tela que tenía un sonajero en su interior. El total de la compra llegó hasta seis galeones y tres knuts, que Harry felizmente le entregó al tendero. Unos minutos después, Harry y su cachorro salían de la tienda de mascotas mientras el perrito caminaba felizmente al lado de él.

\- Tengo que ponerte un nombre. ¿Qué tal, Caramelo? Eres dorado, como los caramelos de mantequilla… ¿te gusta ese? – el cachorro emitió un ladrido agudo como afirmación. - ¡Bien!

Al momento que los dos estaban a punto de entrar en la heladería un gato atigrado se lanzó delante del dúo. Con un gruñido y un ladrido, Caramelo arrancó a correr de los brazos de Harry. El niño empezó a perseguir a su perro, gritando su nombre, pero el cachorro no le hacía ni caso.

Al lado de una tienda unos pasos más arriba un hombre se interpuso en el camino del perro y agarró la correa en cuanto Caramelo pasó por su lado.

\- Gracias… - jadeó Harry, llegando torpemente a alcanzar la correa.

\- ¿No crees que eres demasiado pequeño para andar solo por la calle, Harry? – le preguntó el hombre amablemente, inclinándose y acariciando a Caramelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Era un buen amigo de tu padre. El profesor Dumbledore me envió a vigilarte y asegurarme de que llegaras sano y salvo a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Remus Lupin.

\- ¿Tienes algún apodo?

\- De hecho sí… Lunático.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte tío Lunático?

Lupin sonrió.

\- Si lo deseas. ¿Quieres un helado?

En ese momento, Harry palideció.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ron morirá si no le llevo su helado! ¡Tengo que conseguirlo rápidamente!

\- Tu amigo está perfectamente a salvo. – le tranquilizó Lupin – No te preocupes por el helado. ¿Pero te gustaría comerte uno mientras estamos aquí?

\- ¿De verdad puedo comerme uno? Tío Vernon no me deja comer helado, ni nada.

\- Sí, claro que puedes. Yo invito. – minutos después, ambos salían de la heladería, Harry lamiendo un cono de fresa cubierto de chocolate negro, Lupin un batido de café congelado y un tazón de helado de vainilla para Caramelo.

\- Creo que le gusta. – rió Harry, observando como el cachorro devoraba el helado - ¿Hermione y Draco saben que me fui? No quiero que se preocupen…

\- Sí, lo saben, pero el profesor Dumbledore les aseguró que estabas perfectamente seguro. Hablando de eso, sería mejor que volviéramos. La comida estará pronto servida y debes asegurarte de que tu mascota tenga la oportunidad de visitar sus aposentos, ¿no?

\- Vale. – estuvo de acuerdo Harry – Pero, ¿cómo vamos a volver, tío Lunático?

\- Polvos Flu. – sonrió – Vamos, volveremos desde el Caldero Chorreante. Es el sito de Red Flu más preciso de por aquí.

Hicieron el camino de regreso hasta la posada abarrotada de gente y segundos más tarde, ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo del despacho del director.

\- Veo que lo tienes. – sonrió Dumbledore, ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a Lupin - ¿Y quién es? – preguntó, mirando al cachorro cubierto de hollín que justo había saltado sobre su túnica.

\- El nuevo perro de Harry. – rió Lupin - ¿No importa si se lo queda, verdad? Le habría devastado si le decía que no se admitían perros en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Caramelo no se puede quedar aquí? – preguntó Harry, escuchando la conversación de los adultos - ¿Por favor, abuelo? ¿No puedo quedármelo? ¡Se portará bien, lo prometo!

En ese momento, un sonido de rasgadura se escuchó y todos se volvieron hacía la fuente. Caramelo estaba sentado inocentemente en la parte superior del escritorio de Dumbledore, había tinteros volcados y Fawkes estaba en su boca, graznando furiosamente.

\- ¿Bien, eh? – resopló Lupin – Eso es un eufemismo. Le presento al nuevo terror de Hogwarts… Caramelo, el destructor.

* * *

**JAJAJAJA Adoro a Caramelooo... aww es tan jodidamente adorablee (L) Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy, a mí me encanta :D Y nos volveremos a ver el jueves, aunque espero poder acabar el capítulo de "Éxtasis líquido" para el miércoles, que ya va siendo hora y después de ese ponerme con el de Pesadillas si o si, que lo tengo tan estructurado en la cabeza que os lo podría recitar de memoria... xDD Así que espero que próximamente nos veamos bastante por aquí :D ¡AHHHA lo echaba de menos!**

**En fin, que me voy por las ramas... xDD**

**Besitos de Caramelo ;P**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Supongo que eres la personita a quien tambien le fascinaba la frase de "¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?" xDDD Y si cuanta razón tienen lo Simpson, siempre dandonos lecciones de vida... adoro el capítulo de Bart con el "yo no he sido" xDDDDD y si claramente Ron ha tirado de esa sucia estrategia jajaja aunque no le haya servido de mucho xDD En fin cielooo gracias por el review y besitoss!

**orne:** Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia :D Beistoss!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJJA Si, la escena de los muñecos no tiene parangón xDD Es para descojonarse de risa... esa fue muy buena por parte de la autora xDD Jajajaja Si tanto Harry como Draco siempre han sido arrastrados por terceros a todos los problemas ya veremos que pasa en el turno de Hermione xDDD y si para Draco por lo menos no ha sido tan maloooo, como iba esperar ver él a Hermione con un modelito de Victoria's Secret xDDDD ha quqedado inmortalizado por lo menos y a Snape bailando en tutú xDDDD y si mejor que la señora Pomfrey no les pida esas cosas porque... estos no son tan fáciles de persuadir... xDDD Y como vemos en este capítulo Ron incluso castigado se las apaña para joderles la vida a todos... xDDD Es terribleee jajajaja no quiero hijosssss xDDD Y por ciertoo, muchisisismas gracías por el review en "Resacón inesperado" me alegra que te gustara y enhorabuena por la bodaaa :D me alegra mucho espero que seas supermegahiper feliz :D te lo mereces ;P espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy y Besitosss (L)

**Angelic:** JAJAJAJ me encanta tu cometario xDDD me alegra que te este gustando la historia la autora es un genio para crear este tipo de situaciones :D Besitos cielo y gracias por el review!

**Ale:** ¡Wolasss! Me aleegra muchisisismo que te este gustando la historia, la autora es un genio desarrollando este tipo de escenas jajaja me alegra que te haga reír :D Y si Ron es terriblee... supongo que tener de maestros a Fred y George hace estragos... xDDD Menos mal que la timidez le vence de mas mayor jajajaj No voy a dejar de actualizar no te preocupes jajaja y si tiene una continuación, pero lleva en hiatus desde hace mucho tiempo y solo tiene 14 capítulos, no me gustaría para nada empezar una historia inacabada así que si alguna vez la autora la retomara ten claro que la traduciría entera :D pero hasta entonces... seguiré con otras historias que ya tengo permiso de la autora para traducir :D Así que nos vemos pronto por esta historia, besitoss (L)


	23. Butterscotch, Banisters, and Broomsticks

**Wolas amoress!**

**Ayer no pude actualizar, porque mi grupo de trabajo hemos tenido la mala suerte de perder una parte del trabajo que teníamos que entregar como mucho hasta mañana y desde ayer que no he parado de trabajar, como consecuencia no he podido ni escribir, ni actualizar esta historia. Pero bueno ahora que estoy en un descanso he deicidio traeros el cap y ya por fin mañana por la tarde seré completamente libre de todos los cargos.. xD**

**Espero que disfrutéis del cap. Hoy no podré contestar a los reviews T-T El domingo volveré a actualizar ;P**

**Besos!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Butterscotch, Banisters, and Broomsticks! (¡Caramelo, barandillas y palos de escoba!) **

Decir que Hermione y Draco cayeron locamente enamorados de Caramelo sería una absoluta exageración. Sería más apropiado decir que los chicos se dieron cuanta al instante de que la vida, simplemente, les había empeorado aproximadamente unas diez veces. Caramelo no era ningún ángel, eso era más que obvio.

Después de que Dumbledore se las hubiera arreglado para sacar a Fawkes de la boca del cachorro, Lupin había cogido a Harry y Caramelo de regreso a su sala común. Y fue entonces cuando los otros dos chicos habían conocido a Caramelo…

\- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Leviculus - ¡Harry está aquí! ¡Con una visita!

El retrato se abrió y Hermione salió corriendo, cogiendo a Harry entre sus brazos, proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!

\- Tío Lunático se ha encargado de mí. – dijo Harry sonriendo – Incluso me ha comprado un helado.

\- ¡Profesor Lupin! – exclamó Hermione, dándole al antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras otro abrazo - ¡Hacía siglos que no le veía! ¿Cómo le va?

\- Bastante bien. ¿Y a ti?

\- A mí también me va bastante bien. Aunque este año tenga que asistir a Adivinación…

Lupin soltó una risita entre dientes.

\- ¿Y cómo va con Defensa?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Todo bien. Usted sigue siendo el mejor profesor que he tenido, aunque el profesor Skura no está mal. Un poco estricto y tenso, pero al menos nos enseña. ¿Le gustaría entrar un rato? – preguntó Hermione, señalando la sala detrás de ella.

\- De hecho, me tengo que ir. En otra ocasión, ¿tal vez?

\- Perfecto. ¡Ha sido estupendo volver a verle!

Tan pronto como Lupin se había ido, una pequeña mancha dorada había aparecido correteando, – después de que Lupin le quitara la correa que le había comprado – Hermione gritó cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo al suelo del impulso. Caramelo, buscaba la cinta de pelo de Hermione y con un gruñido juguetón se hizo con ella, adentrándose en la sala común.

\- Es Caramelo. – canturreó Harry felizmente, sentado en el estómago de Hermione – Es mi nuevo perro.

En el interior de la sala común, se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos y Hermione se puso en pie, adentrándose apresuradamente en ella con Harry detrás. El Golden Retriever correteaba alrededor de la sala con un dragón de peluche en la boca mientras Draco lo perseguía y Ron observaba todo con diversión.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! – exclamó Draco, lanzándose a por el perro y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo - ¡NO ES TUYO!

Caramelo se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, moviendo la cola y esperando a que Draco volviera a perseguirle. El enfurecido Slytherin lo hizo y simplemente volvió a estamparse contra el suelo una vez más debido a la agilidad del perro que de desplazó a la izquierda. Perdiendo interés en el dragón de peluche, Caramelo trotó hasta la chimenea empezando a revolcarse contra las cenizas, extendiendo gruesas nubes negras por toda la sala.

Pensando rápidamente, Hermione, conjuró una brisa de viento para disipar el humo fuera de la sala común, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para extraerlo completamente. El hollín manchaba las paredes, cubría la alfombra y a los ocupantes de la habitación. Especialmente a Caramelo. El perro que había sido alguna vez dorado ahora era de un color gris polvoriento.

Antes de que Draco pudiera agarrar al cachorro y evitar que causara más estragos, Caramelo salió corriendo saltando encima del sofá, dejando sus sucias huellas por todo el tejido. Cogiendo uno de los cojines arcoíris empezó a rasgarlo, repartiendo plumas por todo el lugar.

\- ¡AAACCHHUUUSS! – estornudó Ron, cuando una de las plumas se posó sobre su nariz. El cachorro al escuchar el sonido que había producido Ron, saltó sobre él y procedió a lamerle la cara.

\- ¡TE TENGO! – gritó Draco, cogiendo a Caramelo entre sus brazos. El perro inmediatamente empezó a lamerle, la lengua dejaba huecos donde antes estaba el hollín que cubría a Draco de pies a cabeza.

\- Le gustas. – rió Harry - ¿No es genial?

\- Ehh… - Hermione miró a su alrededor revisando los daños – Probablemente sólo está un poco emocionado por estar aquí… se calmará. Tal vez deberíamos darle un baño, ¿no?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Harry estando de acuerdo – Creo que Draco también necesita un baño. Está muy sucio.

\- ¿Y es mi culpa? – se quejó Draco, sosteniendo al perro lejos de él.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Los tutores de Ron están aquí! – le llamó Leviculus - ¿Los dejo entrar?

\- ¡Hazlo por favor!

Lavender y Terry entraron un segundo después, parpadeando ante el hollín.

\- ¿Habéis decidido redecorar? – preguntó Terry.

\- No. – Hermione suspiró – El nuevo cachorro de Harry se metió en la chimenea… y como podéis ver, causó un buen alboroto. ¿Cómo están vuestros padres? – preguntó.

\- Están bien. – sonrió Lavender – A mi madre le darán el alta mañana por la mañana y al padre de Terry esta noche. Las lesiones parecían peor de lo que eran.

\- Me alegro. – alentó Hermione, abrazando a Lavender.

\- Parece que también tienes las manos llenas… Vamos a buscar a Ron y a ponernos en marcha. ¿Ha causado algún problema?

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada.

\- De hecho, sí. Aquí tienes, - dijo Hermione, colocando un rollo gigantesco de pergamino en manos de Lavender – un informe detallado. Desde el almuerzo lo hemos tenido sentado en esa silla, aunque incluso así no se ha mantenido fuera de problemas. Decide el castigo que desees después de haber leído eso. Y esto, - dijo, entregándole una caja – es algo tuyo que Ron tomó "prestado".

Lavender fulminó a Ron con la mirada quien le devolvió una sonrisa inocente.

\- Estás metido en _grandes_ problemas, Ronald Weasley. – gruñó la chica – Ahora vámonos para que vaya averiguando la mejor manera de que aprendas la lección. – Terry recogió al niño que tenía mala cara y empezó a salir de la sala común mientras Lavender les seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Draco, haciendo una mueca mientras Caramelo seguía lamiéndole la cara.

\- Vamos a darle un baño a Caramelo. Venga Draco, llévalo hasta allí. Harry, tú ven conmigo y vamos a buscar algo de jabón.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la bañera, donde Draco sostenía a Caramelo intentado enjabonar su pelaje sucio.

\- Maldito perro. – murmuró, cuando el cachorro le mordió la mano al intentar quitarle el collar. Hermione y Harry observaban con gran interés como Draco seguía luchando contra el collar antes de que finalmente consiguiera deslizarlo por la cabeza del animal.

Justo cuando el Slytherin se disponía a volcar un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza del cachorro, Caramelo se escabulló de las garras de Draco y saltó de la bañera. Desafortunadamente, en el salto, las patas traseras del perro chocaron con Draco y el chico se desplomó sobre el borde de la bañera, semi-hundido en el agua.

\- Ahora ya no necesita un baño. – se carcajeó Hermione. Llegando más lejos, cogió la botella de champú y empezó a enjabonar la cabeza de Draco.

\- ¡Basta! – gruñó, intentando alejar las manos de la chica.

\- Ven aquí y ayúdame, Harry. – sonrió maliciosamente Hermione.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa con Caramelo?

\- Está casi limpio y no puede salir de la sala común… nada muy malo debería pasar. – así que Harry extendió las manos y Hermione dejó caer en ellas un chorro de champú. Por ahora, Draco había dejado de moverse, quedándose inmóvil, soltando suspiros aleatorios y lanzando miradas asesinas a una pastilla de jabón, imaginando que era Hermione.

\- Cierra los ojos. – le ordenó Hermione – Harry, vuelca el cubo de agua sobre su cabeza. – el niño obedeció y Draco soltó un aullido cuando el agua helada le golpeó.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA SIDO ESO? – gruñó, volteando la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tomé una ducha fría por tu culpa? Ahora tienes una muestra de lo que es… un cubo más Harry.

\- Oh no, no… - Draco intentó ponerse en pie para escapar, pero Hermione volvió a empujarlo hacia abajo, con la mala suerte de resbalar con algún charco que Caramelo había salpicado por el suelo y cayó dentro de la bañera con Draco. - ¿Te importa bajar de encima? – le espetó a una Hermione sentada en su estómago.

Un grito ahogado les llegó desde la puerta y Hermione se volvió para mirar a Draco ya que no podía mirar por el borde de la bañera.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Draco! ¿Tenía que ser ahora? ¿Y delante de Harry? ¿No creéis que estáis siendo demasiado atrevidos…

El rostro de Hermione se volvió de un rojo brillante.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que está pasando! ¡Me caí dentro!

Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Harry, corriendo hasta ella y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

\- Hola a ti también. – sonrió - ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

\- Intentando darle un baño a Caramelo, pero se escapó y Hermione y yo le estábamos lavando el pelo a Draco en su lugar y Hermione acabó cayendo dentro.

\- ¿Lavándole el pelo a Draco? – repitió – Por Merlín, ojala hubiera llegado antes. Aunque de esto todavía se puede sacar una foto decente. – sacando una cámara de su mochila, tomó la foto de una mortificada Hermione, con la cara todavía de un rojo brillante, sentada en el estómago de un Draco haciendo muecas.

\- ¡DAME ESA CÁMARA AHORA MISMO, GINNY! – gritó Hermione, luchando por salir de la bañera y corriendo detrás de su amiga.

\- Nop, es mía. – le contestó Ginny, guardando de nuevo la cámara en su mochila, antes de que Hermione la alcanzara. Una mirada de confusión cruzó sus facciones un segundo después - ¿Quién es Caramelo?

\- El nuevo cachorro de Harry. Lo compró hoy en el Callejón Diagon.

\- ¿Habéis ido al Callejón Diagon?

\- No, sólo Harry. Cierto alborotador pelirrojo le informó de que si no conseguía un helado moriría… y Harry decidió utilizar los polvos Flu de Draco para ir a por uno. Y compró a Caramelo… Lupin lo mantenía vigilado. Dumbledore se aseguró de que estuviera a salvo.

\- ¿Caramelo no será de un color dorado, verdad? – preguntó Ginny nerviosamente, haciendo girar un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

\- Es por eso por lo que le puse caramelo. – dijo Harry elevando la voz – Es dorado como los caramelos de mantequilla.

\- Bueno, la cuestión es que, - rió Ginny de manera inquieta – cuando entré, ya que aún recuerdo la contraseña, algo salió disparado delante de mí y parecía dorado…

\- ¿Quieres decir que esa _cosa_ está suelta por el castillo? - exclamó Draco, sentándose en el agua.

\- Ese es el resumen general…

\- ¡Caramelo podría perderse! – sollozó Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Estará aterrorizado.

\- No es el perro lo que me preocupa… - susurró Hermione en voz baja – Dejadnos que nos pongamos ropa seca y después iremos todos a buscarlo… sólo podemos esperar que no sea demasiado tarde.

El grupo salió unos minutos más tarde, con una Hermione arrastrando a un reacio Draco detrás de ella, el Slytherin iba protestando que no quería estar cerca de esa _cosa_. Cuando los chicos voltearon el pasillo, sólo podían mirar con estupefacción los daños causados. Unos cuantos estudiantes estaban sentados en el suelo, con las caras llenas de baba y libros y tinteros rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione a una Pansy aturdida que agarraba a Neville como si fuera un osito de peluche.

\- Un perro. – le contestó Pansy, poniéndose lentamente en pie haciendo muecas. – Simplemente salió de la nada y empezó a asaltar a todo el mundo, destruyendo todo lo que tenía a la vista. Blaise salió corriendo detrás de él persiguiéndole por la posesión de su varita.

\- No parecía tan malo cuando lo compré. – susurró Harry.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ese perro es tuyo? – exclamó Pansy alarmada - ¡Pensaba que no estaban permitidos en Hogwarts!

\- Dumbledore ha hecho una excepción… - murmuró Draco.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarles a buscarlo? – preguntó Neville, mirando con adoración a Pansy – Me gusta el perrito.

Pansy observó el rostro suplicante de Neville, a los estudiantes que poco a poco se iban levantando dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería, debido a las contusiones y los golpes, de vuelta a Neville, después le lanzó una mirada a los libros y tinteros por el suelo y volvió a mirar a Neville.

\- Bien. – suspiró – Les ayudaremos a encontrar al perro.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Harry con suavidad.

\- No hay de qué. – le contestó Pansy efusivamente.

El nuevo grupo salió del pasillo, buscando donde había nuevos daños y dirigiéndose en esa dirección. Tapices rasgados, piezas de armadura por el suelo y algunas piedras rayadas eran señales suficientes para saber por dónde proseguir. Y a lo lejos, se oían unos débiles ladridos y algún grito de alarma.

\- ¿Tenéis todos vuestras varitas? – preguntó Hermione, mirando sombríamente el pasillo por el que parecían salir todos los sonidos.

\- Sí. – dijeron a la vez Draco y Pansy.

\- ¿Los niños?

\- Lo tengo. – dijo Pansy, recogiendo a Neville y ajustándolo en su cadera.

\- Entonces, vamos. – concluyó Hermione, despegando con Harry entre sus brazos. Corriendo por el pasillo, el grupo aterrizó en la parte superior de unas escaleras donde Caramelo saltaba alegremente, lamiendo a Lavender, que había parecido en escena.

Hermione, agarró el collar de las manos de Draco – quien lo había estado llevando todo el trayecto – y se la puso alrededor de la cabeza a Caramelo mientras el perro estaba ocupado intentando coger la cinta de pelo de Lavender. Extrayendo la correa del cinturón donde lo había atado antes de salir, Hermione estiró al perro y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

\- ¡Caramelo! – aplaudió Harry, corriendo hacía Hermione y abrazando a su cachorro - ¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien! – dijo echándose a reír un segundo después cuando el perro trepó hasta él y empezó a llenarle la cara de besos.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Hermione! – exclamó Lavender, envolviendo a su amiga en un abrazo - ¡Y a ti también Draco!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco, ligeramente desconcertado, cuando Lavender también lo envolvió a él en otro abrazo.

\- Por lo de los muñecos. Leía el informe de camino a nuestra habitación, que por cierto aún no hemos llegado y sólo puedo decir que, ¡lo siento! ¡No sabía que los cogería! La profesora Trelawney… - en ese momento Hermione resopló, pero por lo demás se quedó tranquila - … me lo dejó para practicar. En las instrucciones dice que si la persona no quiere seguir siendo controlada sólo debe decir "_oblittero_". Anula el efecto de inmediato y el muñeco ya no hará nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió abrir mi baúl! ¡Siempre lo tengo bloqueado!

Mientras Pansy, Ginny y Hermione intentaban consolar a Lavender, Blaise, Terry y Draco, estaban a un lado hablando sobre Quidditch. Ron se escabulló hacía Harry, que ahora estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a su nueva mascota dedicándole unas caricias detrás de las orejas.

\- ¿Te has metido en problemas? – le preguntó Harry, cuando se sentó junto a él.

\- Un montón. – le contestó Ron sonriendo – Lavender me ha dicho que me quedaré sin postre durante una semana, pero no sabe las cosas que tengo escondidas en mi dormitorio. Y se supone que debo sentarme en silencio durante las clases, pero en realidad no puede controlarlo. Y que tengo que ayudar a limpiar la sala común todas las noches. – al decir eso compuso una mueca – De eso no sé cómo voy a poder escapar.

Neville se acercó, sentándose junto a ellos en silencio, acariciando a Caramelo que le lamió la cara de vuelta.

\- No deberías haber cogido nada de su baúl. – le reprendió Harry – Si hubiera hecho eso en mi casa, relamente me habría metido en un serio problema.

\- ¿Te habrían dejado sin postre también?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me habrían dejado sin nada. Y me hubieran encerrado en mi alacena.

La boca de Ron se abrió del horror.

\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa. – declaró - ¡Mi madre nunca haría eso! ¡Puedes ser como mi hermano! ¡Y formaríamos equipo contra Fred y George!

\- ¡Mi abuela también le dejaría quedarse! – exclamó Neville.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Podría quedarme con vosotros?

\- Síp. Estoy seguro que a mi madre no le importaría.

\- Ni a mi abuela.

\- ¡Sois los mejores! – gritó Harry, abrazando con fuerza a Ron y a Neville.

\- Harry… no puedo… respirar. – jadeó Ron, mientras Neville asentía en acuerdo con él.

\- Oh, lo siento. – sonrió Harry tímidamente.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vamos a deslizarnos por la barandilla! – sugirió Ron – Solía hacerlo en mi casa siempre hasta que se rompió.

\- ¿Se rompió? – repitió Harry, mirando por encima de la barandilla hasta el otro extremo.

\- Sí, pero esta es de piedra. No debería romperse. ¿Vamos? ¿Quieres probar? ¡Es muy divertido!

\- ¿Es peligroso? ¿Podríamos hacernos daño?

\- Nah. Mientras pongas una pierna a cada lado de la barandilla, irá bien. Si quieres, bajaré yo primero y me seguís.

\- Tengo miedo a las alturas. – dijo Neville débilmente – Yo me quedaré aquí jugando con Caramelo. – concluyó, apartándose de la barandilla y sentándose al lado del perro volviendo a acariciarlo una vez más.

\- Vale. – aceptó Harry con lentitud – Así que será como una montaña rusa, ¿no? Me subí una vez en una porque tío Vernon dijo que necesitaba algo blandito para que Dudley no se chocara contra las puertas de metal.

\- ¿Qué es una montaña rusa?

Draco que había oído la palabra contestó:

\- Un instrumento de un parque de atracciones muggle que funciona con rapidez. – con una mirada afilada a Hermione agregó – mucha rapidez.

\- Oh, - dijo Ron – sí, algo como eso supongo.

Anclando un pie en una de las piedras, Ron se elevó a si mismo hasta quedar en la parte lisa de la barandilla y se sentó.

\- ¿Ves esa curva de allí? – preguntó, mirando a Harry, señalando la curva en cuestión – Espérate hasta que llegue allí para lanzarte. Recuerda agarrarte bien a la barandilla… no querrás caerte.

Avanzando lentamente al principio, Ron se deslizaba por la pendiente empezando a ir más rápido progresivamente. Soltó un grito emocionado cuando llegó a un desnivel y continuó su camino alegremente. Harry se estaba posicionando cuidadosamente en la barandilla preparándose para lanzarse, cuando escuchó el grito emocionado de Ron, por lo que todos los demás también lo oyeron.

\- ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡No… - exclamó Hermione, cuando vio que Harry empezaba a avanzar.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – gritó Lavender, señalando la escalera que Harry y Ron habían decidido montar - ¡Se está moviendo!

\- No entréis en pánico. – aconsejó Terry, antes de ponerse a gritar y a dar vueltas en círculo. Lavender estalló en sollozos, cubriéndose los ojos.

\- ¡Hay que levitarlos! – exclamó Pansy, buscando a tientas su varita. Blaise disparó el hechizo, pero se perdió en el aire, los niños iban demasiado rápido - ¡Muévete! – le espetó, disparando su propio hechizo, que también se quedó corto.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Ron estaba en el aire, volando a unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo y en un rápido descenso. Hermione empezó a disparar hechizos que ralentizaban, pero todos caían debajo del niño pelirrojo, que ahora gritaba de terror en vez de excitación.

Unos metros debajo de Ron, cierto profesor de Pociones iba caminando tranquilamente cuando empezó a escuchar un grito, cada vez más fuerte. Mirando hacia arriba, vio una silueta negra y roja antes de que Ron aterrizara con fuerza en la parte superior de Snape, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Desgraciadamente, el grupo de arriba no había visto a Snape y sólo habían escuchado un ruido sordo.

\- ¡SE HA CAÍDO! – chilló de manera estridente Pansy - ¡OH, MERLÍN! ¡REALMENTE SE HA CAÍDO!

Harry salió volando de la barandilla en ese momento y también empezó a caer. Snape que estaba parpadeando con sus ojos después del fuerte impacto, levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver a Harry caer sobre Ron, aplastando una vez más al profesor. El grupo de adolescentes corrió escaleras abajo, rezando para que los niños estuvieran bien.

_"__Si está vivo, juro que romperé su castigo y le daré tantos postres como su estómago pueda aguantar. Simplemente que esté bien."_

_"__Si Harry o Ron han muerto nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma. Si pudieras hacer que siguieran vivos, me comprometo a fallar a propósito mi siguiente examen y perder mis calificaciones perfectas."_

_"__Malditos idiotas. Creo que Ron es más estúpido cuanto más joven es. Si no han muerto, por algún milagro, dejaré el Quidditch durante un mes y no tocaré un palo de escoba en dos."_

_"__Me comprometo a no morder a otro ser viviente, si los dos siguen vivos. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que sigan vivos."_

_"__¡BUAAAAA! ¡No pueden estar muertos! ¡Los acabo de conocer! ¿Por qué no los he parado?" _

_"__¿Guau?"_

_"__Estoy muy contento de que a Pansy y a mí nos haya tocado el más miedoso de los tres. Pero espero que esos dos estén bien… no quiero que los expulsen a todos."_

_"__Tienen que estar bien… cálmate. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Será mejor que los dos estén bien! De lo contrario te patearé el maldito culo cuando – y sí – alguna vez te encuentro. ¿Me has oído?"_

_"__Uno de los dos es mi novio. El otro mi hermano. Si uno de los dos ha muerto… oh, será un infierno compensarlo."_

Mientras que el frenético grupo corría escaleras abajo, Ron sacudió la cabeza para despejar los puntos negros que veía y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Snape, quien estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia.

\- ¡Oh, profesor aterrador! – exclamó - ¡Nos has salvado! ¡Estamos vivos!

Harry se sentó con cautela, bajando de encima de Ron hasta posarse en el suelo.

\- Gracias, señor. – dijo Harry débilmente, con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos claramente de gratitud.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Están bien! ¡Están vivos! ¡Calmaos! – gritó Hermione, quien lideraba la procesión. Ron bajó de encima de Snape y el profesor cuidadosamente se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca ante el movimiento - ¡Muchísimas gracias, profesor! – sollozó, envolviendo a Snape en un abrazo, desmoronándose por completo - ¡Gracias!

Snape le devolvió unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, confundido y sin comprender plenamente porque estaba consolando a la Gryffindor. Draco la estiró suavemente alejándola de Snape y entonces lo envolvió a él en un abrazo y ahora le tocaba ser al Slytherin quien la reconfortara.

\- Están bien. – le susurró, frotando suavemente su espalda en círculos – Cálmate Hermione, están a salvo. No ha pasado nada malo.

Poco a poco, Hermione asintió a la vez que se secaba los ojos con la manga, aunque todavía se mantuvo apoyada en Draco. Harry se acercó a ellos y Draco lo alzó con un brazo, acercado al niño a su cuerpo, así que quedó entre sus dos tutores. Draco, después de asegurarse que Hermione se había calmado lo suficiente, se acercó a su padrino quien todavía seguía tambaleándose un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien, tío Sev? – preguntó, agarrando uno de los brazos de Snape y posándolo sobre sus hombros – Voy a ayudarte a volver a tu despacho… creo que es necesario que te acuestes. – Snape asintió, viendo pequeñas botellitas de pociones todavía bailando alrededor de su cabeza – Llevaré a tío Sev a su despacho. – anunció – Hermione, ¿por qué no te llevas a Harry a la sala común? Nos veremos en unos pocos minutos.

Hermione le dedicó un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y después de abrazar a Ron con fuerza - tenía que comprobar por sí misma que estaba bien - se dirigió escaleras arriba con Harry agarrado en una mano y Caramelo en la otra. Cuando Draco se reunió con ellos unos minutos más tarde, se encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá todavía con Harry envuelto en un abrazo y el perro acurrucado a sus pies.

\- Creo que ya puedes dejarlo. – sonrió Draco, sentándose junto a ellos - ¿Cómo estás, Harry? – preguntó, volviendo su atención al niño.

\- Un poco dolorido. – admitió – Pero el profesor Snape nos salvó a Ron y a mí. Me alegra que estuviera allí… estaba muy asustado.

\- Nosotros también estábamos muy asustados.

\- Creo que voy a leer un rato. – anunció Hermione - ¿Te apetece una historia, Harry? Eso debería ayudar a calmarnos.

\- Claro. – estuvo de acuerdo el niño.

\- ¿Estaría bien si salgo y vuelo un rato? – preguntó Draco. _"Sólo bromeaba con esa promesa… ¿sin volar? ¡Nunca!"_

\- Sí, adelante. Podrías aprovechar para practicar.

Draco sonrió, desapareciendo dentro de su habitación y saliendo de ella un segundo después con su Nimbus 2001 en sus manos. Con un gesto de despedida se marchó de la sala común.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a leer una historia, pero el niño se percató de que Hermione parecía parar entre palabras hasta que finalmente dejó de hablar. Levantando la mirada vio que se había quedado completamente dormida.

\- Debe de estar muy cansada. – murmuró, luchando por salir de su regazo y suavemente posar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Corriendo hacia el armario, sacó una manta estirándola sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

Al entrar en su habitación, empezó a rebuscar en su baúl hasta encontrar lo que había estado esperando probar durante bastante tiempo. La madera relucía ante él, la letra en oro y cursiva en el mango brillaba intensamente.

\- Me pregunto si realmente puede volar… - armándose con su chaqueta, Harry cargó con la escoba – que era aproximadamente el doble de su altura – y se marchó de allí, pero cuando intentó atravesar el retrato, este no se movía.

Retrocediendo, Harry se acercó hasta el ventanal que daba a la cabaña de Hagrid. Levantó el pestillo, sorprendiéndose cuando la ventana se abrió. Y como ayuda adicional, largas ramas de hiedra se entrelazaban alrededor de la ventana hasta tocar el suelo.

Se encaramó tentativamente en el alfeizar – un poco acobardado por las alturas después del episodio de ese día – y empezó a descender por las ramas, con una mano agarraba la Saeta de Fuego y con la otra se aferraba a la hiedra. Unos tensos minutos después, sus pies se reencontraron con el suelo y Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Al ver el campo de Quidditch, se dirigió hacia allí con la escoba arrastrando detrás de él.

Draco desmontó de su escoba después de una serie de volteretas, bombeando adrenalina. Haciendo una inspección del terreno de juego, se sintió aliviado al ver que seguía vacío, tener todo el campo para sí mismo era bastante extraño. El Slytherin observó una pequeña figura que acababa de entrar y que caminaba con dificultad hacia el centro del campo.

Sus plateados ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de reconocimiento. ¡Ese era Harry! ¡Y se disponía a montarse en su Saeta de Fuego! Saltando en su escoba, Draco aceleró el vuelo a través del estadio hacia la diminuta figura quien ahora intentaba pasar una tambaleante pierna sobre el mango de la escoba. Tan sólo consiguió ponerse de puntillas antes de salir repentinamente despegado con su escoba y empezara a elevarse por los aires, mucho más rápido de lo que jamás había experimentado.

Harry gritó de la sorpresa ante la velocidad y se apoderó del mango de madera para salvar la vida, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Draco se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta que se dirigía directamente hacía el lago. Extendiéndose todo lo que podía, logró agarrar un poco la escoba y luego viró su cuerpo bruscamente a la derecha quedando colgado en ella, pero por suerte, cambiando el rumbo en dirección hacia el castillo.

Pero tan pronto como Draco pensó que estaba arreglado, se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba ni de cerca. Harry, aterrorizado, estaba inclinado hacia adelante en la escoba e iban en un descenso vertical directos hacía el suelo. Una vez más, Draco logró desviar la escoba de su dirección original.

Durante los siguientes minutos, siguieron en la misma situación, Harry seguía sin darse cuenta de que Draco iba detrás de él todo el rato. Eso fue hasta que Harry se recostó contra la escoba y esta empezó a acelerar muy rápido pero a la inversa.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Draco, en el oído de Harry ya que ahora le quedaba un poco más cerca.

Harry se volvió hacía él, parpadeando sorprendido, pero su boca compuso una perfecta "o" al ver más allá de la cabeza de Draco. Draco se volvió para ver qué era lo que había conseguido que Harry pareciera todavía más aterrorizado de lo que ya estaba. ¿La respuesta? Uno de los muros de Hogwarts se acercaba a gran velocidad desde detrás de ellos.

\- Esto va a doler… - murmuró para sí mismo. Un segundo después, se estrelló contra la piedra empezando a caer al suelo, arrastrando la escoba y a Harry con él. Cayó con gran estrepito y con el niño encima de él. Rápidamente Harry se revolvió y se puso en pie, con una máscara de horror en la cara.

\- ¿Draco? – susurró, tocando a cara del Slytherin – No te muevas, ¿vale? ¡Voy a buscar a la enfermera!

Corriendo, Harry irrumpió en el castillo y se precipitó por las escaleras que daban a la enfermería; el único lugar de Hogwarts al que sabía llegar de memoria.

\- ¡Señora enfermera! – exclamó al entrar en la enfermería - ¡Tiene que ayudarme! ¡Está muy mal herido!

\- ¿Quién está herido? – preguntó suavemente, al salir de su despacho.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Se ha estrellado contra un muro de piedra! ¡Y todo ha sido mi culpa! ¡No creía que la escoba realmente volaría!

\- ¿Otra vez Draco? – dijo suspirando – Él y la señorita Granger deben estar compitiendo por ver quién sale más herido o enfermo de esta. ¿Por qué no me llevas hasta él? Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Harry la guio ansiosamente hasta el muro donde había chocado con Draco, donde ahora una multitud se había congregado.

\- ¡Apartaos del camino! – ordenó Pomfrey, empujando a los estudiantes fuera de su camino – ¡Y dejadle algo de espacio para respirar, por el amor de Merlín! – exclamó arrodillándose junto al inconsciente Slytherin, para empezar el diagnostico – La espalda rota, lesiones en la cabeza y algunos moretones. Nada que no pueda arreglar.

Azotando su varita, la enfermera lanzó un suave resplandor azul sobre Draco, quien dejó de hacer muecas dolorosas con la cara.

\- Eso le ha curado los huesos. – señaló con orgullo – Pero por lo menos le queda un día entero en la enfermería al señor Malfoy. – levitando el cuerpo de Draco, entró de nuevo en el colegio con Harry a la zaga, arrastrando tras de sí su Saeta de fuego y la Nimbus 2001 de Draco, que un estudiante había traído amablemente desde el campo de Quidditch donde había caído.

Tan pronto como Draco fue posado en una de las camas de la enfermería, Hermione entró corriendo con una cara frenética.

\- ¡Aquí estas! – exclamó, envolviendo a Harry entre sus brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Intenté volar… aunque no pensé que realmente funcionara. Y Draco se colgó del final de la escoba y finalmente caímos.

Hermione observó al Slytherin, quien estaba sumido en un sueño profundo debido a una poción.

\- ¡Ah! Ahí estas señorita Granger. – dijo Pomfrey saliendo desde una habitación de detrás con unas botellitas en sus manos – Me preguntaba cuando iba a aparecer. El señor Malfoy se quedará aquí durante un día… se ha roto la espalda y estoy preocupada por una de las lesiones en la cabeza. Pero debería estar bien. – aseguró, al ver que la cara de Hermione se llenaba de miedo – Ha tenido un accidente de escoba por lo que tengo entendido.

\- ¿Pero estará bien?

\- Sí, después de descansar un poco.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿no Harry? – dijo dándole un suave apretón a la mano de Draco y miró a su alrededor antes de volver su atención a Harry – Oh no…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el niño, también mirando a su alrededor.

\- He traído a Caramelo conmigo. – dijo con voz débil – No quería que arruinara la sala común mientras me ausentaba. Pero ahora no está aquí.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto a perder?

\- Si, podríamos decir que sí. – algún ladrido se escuchó por el pasillo acompañado de varios gritos alarmados y Hermione suspiró – Y allá vamos de nuevo.


	24. Past and Present Events

**Buenas mis pequeños caparichoss!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a "_roohh-guzman__"_ por su cumpleaños, espero que tengas un día estupendisisisisismOOO y muchisismas Felicidadessss!**

**Hoy estoy rebosante de felicidad :D Libre como un pajaritooOOOO! ¡Por finnn! Así que como prometí aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora me dedicaré mucho más a escribir, así que no prometo actualizar cada día esta historia porque tengo muchas historias que escribir y retos a los que me he inscrito... lo sé... me autoexploto a mi misma, pero ¿que le hago? Por lo tanto estos días actualizaré todas mis historias que ya va siendo hora y cada dos o tres días esta traducción :D**

**Disfrutad del capítulo cielitosss (L)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Past and Present Events (Eventos pasados y presentes)**

Después de dos horas de perseguir al cachorro por todo Hogwarts, Hermione y Harry habían logrado traerlo de vuelta a la sala común, los chicos estaban agotados, pero parecía que el perro seguía en un nivel de excitación elevado.

Actualmente, Hermione estaba tumbada en el sofá y Harry tirado en el suelo, observando como caramelo corría alrededor de la sala con un cojín en la boca, demasiado cansado como para detenerlo.

\- No tenía intención de que causara tantos problemas. – se disculpó Harry en voz baja.

\- No es culpa tuya.- le dijo Hermione con un suspiro – Mis primos tenían un perro como este hace mucho tiempo… y cada vez era más salvaje; si es que eso podría considerarse posible. Ahora no es más que un cachorro… pero crecerá con el tiempo.

\- ¿Así que no estás enfadada?

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué debería estar enfadada?

Harry se encogió de hombros y distraídamente volvió su atención a jugar con las pelusas de la alfombra.

\- Será mejor que haga algo de deberes. – se dijo Hermione a si misma – Después de todo, mañana tenemos clases. – enderezándose se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a su habitación y volvió de allí con su mochila en las manos – Primero Runas, ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó a Harry – Así pudo ayudar a Draco con los suyos… no es muy bueno.

De hecho, ni Draco ni Harry eran muy buenos en Runas Antiguas. Como habían cambiado el transcurso de las clases los tres chicos se encontraban en las mismas, algunos de esos cambios no había sido del agrado de todos. Hermione, para su desgracia había terminado en Adivinación y Harry Y Draco habían acabado atrapados en Runas. Y en esa clase, realmente no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

Cuando a Harry se le permitió entrar en esa clase, ya que los niños de cinco años no podían, estaba convencido de que las marcas en las piedras eran puntos y grietas y que nada podría interpretarlos. Así que se pasó toda la clase contando los puntos de las piedras y dependiendo del número de puntos significaba el tiempo de vida de la roca.

Draco lo tenía un poco mejor… al menos tenía el concepto de que las marcas en la piedra eran símbolos y letras. Pero no sabía leer las diferentes lenguas que allí había talladas; no todas eran de una misma cultura. Y debido a eso, cada vez que veía en cada roca una "u" al revés, presumía que significaban lo mismo.

Pero, afortunadamente, ese era todo el alcance de daños en sus horarios. Los tres todavía tenían Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

_"__Y Harry tiene su primera clase con Hagrid, mañana." – _pensó Hermione al tiempo que abría su libro de Runas – _"Espero que no traiga algo demasiado peligroso… No creo que a Harry le gustara un dragón tanto como lo hizo Draco. ¿Tal vez, un manso unicornio o algo así?"_

Colocó el texto junto a un trozo de piedra que la profesora había entregado a cada estudiante para que tradujeran. Observando con atención la pieza, que era de unos diez centímetros de alta por unos cinco de ancha, sabía que estaría en la mesa al menos durante una hora, a pesar de que era increíblemente pequeña. Primero tendría que ordenar las diferentes runas para saber en qué lengua estaba escrito y después de eso tendría que traducir el texto, lo que sin duda le tomaría más tiempo.

Harry se sentó junto a ella, observando como consultaba cuidadosamente el antiguo libro antes de volver la cabeza hacia la piedra, seleccionando constantemente símbolos, girándolos ante sus ojos para ver si podía encontrar el mejor significado.

\- Es griego. – dijo sonriendo unos veinte minutos más tarde, observando con orgullo su descubrimiento.

Cogiendo una hoja de pergamino en blanco, comenzó cuidadosamente a copiar cada símbolo verticalmente, dejando mucho margen a la derecha para poder escribir la traducción. Harry se sentó pacientemente a su lado durante todo el proceso, sucumbiendo poco a poco al sueño debido al suave tic-tac del reloj de la sala común, el rasgado de la pluma de Hermione y la lenta respiración de Caramelo quien finalmente se había cansado y ahora dormía tranquilamente.

Deslizando el codo sobre la mesita de café, Harry se preparó para descansar la cabeza sobre su brazo cuando de repente el sonido de cristales rotos resonó a su alrededor. Saltando hacia atrás, Harry comprobó con horror como la tinta del tintero que acababa de romper se extendía por la traducción casi terminada de Hermione, arruinándola y sin posibilidad de reparación.

\- Yo… yo… - balbuceó, retrocediendo lentamente lejos de Hermione, temeroso de cuál sería su reacción. Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, Harry arrancó corriendo de la sala común internándose en su habitación. Buscó salvajemente una alacena a su alrededor sin encontrar ninguna, optando por esconderse en el armario. Abrió las puertas y trepó hasta dentro volviéndolo a cerrarlas un segundo después.

Acurrucado junto a un par de botas de invierno y una túnica de repuesto, Harry escuchó con atención cualquier sonido que emitiera Hermione, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente contra su caja torácica y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban ensanchados por el pánico. Honestamente… no había tenido intención de hacer lo que hizo. Hermione probablemente iba a castigarlo… ¿qué sería? ¿Sin comida durante un día? ¿Limpiar toda la casa o en este caso toda la sala común? ¿Cocinar todas las comidas? ¿Encerrarlo en el armario durante algún tiempo? Ninguna de las opciones sonaba demasiado atractiva.

Escuchó como Hermione entraba en su habitación, sus pasos eran suaves contra la alfombra, lentos y cuidadosos.

\- ¿Harry? – susurró, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, buscando al niño con sus ojos – Está bien. – le alentó – No estoy enfadada contigo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin querer todavía salir y enfrentarse a ella. Hermione, siempre había sido amable con él y ahora había arruinado el trabajo por el que se había esforzado tanto. Y había herido a Draco al intentar volar. Y al profesor aterrador cuando había aterrizado sobre él. Y había asustado a todos cuando se escapó al Callejón Diagon. Todo lo que conseguía era hacer triste e infeliz a la gente. Aunque a su verdadera familia no le gustara, al menos nunca se había sentido tan culpable cuando hacía algo mal.

El pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por la rendija del armario que había estado observando fijamente desapareció en cuanto Hermione se puso delante de las puertas. Temblando, Harry se apretujó contra la esquina más profunda del armario cuando Hermione lo abrió lentamente.

\- Está bien. – murmuró ella, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño Harry – No estoy enfadada… puedes salir de ahí.

Tímidamente, Harry se deslizó hacía adelante, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el suelo para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Por qué estabas ahí dentro? – preguntó en voz baja, con ganas de envolver al niño en un abrazo, pero con miedo de que se apartara.

\- No encontré una alacena. – respondió Harry, con la voz tan suave que tuvo que esforzarse por oírla.

\- ¿Una alacena? – repitió. Hermione sabía de antes que a Harry le hacían dormir en una alacena porque sus familiares no querían que durmiera en una cama, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca la hora de dormir - ¿Por qué buscabas una alacena?

\- Allí estoy seguro. – susurró – Cuando tío Vernon me encierra allí, no tengo que preocuparme por entrometerme en el camino de nadie y así no me puedo meter en problemas.

\- ¿Te encierra? – preguntó Hermione, elevando un poco la voz a causa del enfado.

\- Solo cuando hago algo mal. – dijo Harry rápidamente, asustado por la furia que Hermione estaba acumulando.

\- ¿Y qué… - preguntó, con la voz peligrosamente suave – se consideraría mal?

\- Hacer que Dudley llore, – dijo – o conseguir que se enfade. No lavar todos los platos a la perfección. Olvidarme de desempolvar el estante superior del comedor… cosas así.

\- ¿Te encerraba por eso? – gritó, con un fuerte gruñido - ¿Cómo se atreve? Eso… eso… - tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba, en su lugar volvió la atención al niño que estaba ligeramente acurrucado en sí mismo – Está bien, no estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada con tu tío.

\- Pero he arruinado tu trabajo. – murmuró Harry – Y he hecho daño a Draco y al profesor aterrador. Deberías castigarme.

\- No. – respondió Hermione con firmeza – Eres un niño, Harry. Solo tienes cinco años. No tienes que ser responsable, ni madurar todavía. Debes ser feliz… jugar y reír. Divertirte con tus amigos. No te preocupes por cosas como mis deberes; no importan. Lo que importa es tu felicidad. Y eso es todo lo que quiero que seas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero le he hecho daño a Draco y al profesor aterrador. – insistió Harry - ¡Si le hacía daño a Dudley, tío Vernon me dejaba sin comer y me encerraba!

\- ¿Qué él… qué? – dijo Hermione entre dientes, con llamas rugiendo en sus ojos una vez más - ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito tío tuyo!

\- ¡No! – exclamó Harry, enganchándose del brazo de Hermione - ¡No quiero que vayas a la cárcel! ¡Por favor, no le hagas daño al tío Vernon!

La furia grabada en el rostro de Hermione murió en cuanto puso su atención en el niño, el cual lloraba al tiempo que se aferraba a su brazo.

\- No lo haré. – le aseguró, agarrando a Harry y propinándole un fuerte abrazo – No quiero que te hagan daño, nunca más.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, Hermione mecía a Harry suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, obligando a reprimir la rabia que sentía contra la familia de Harry y concentrándose únicamente en que el niño se sintiera mejor.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Draco? – le sugirió – Estoy segura de que si está despierto le gustaría tener un poco de compañía.

Harry asintió y los dos se marcharon, después de asegurarse de dejar a Caramelo en una jaula que Hermione había conjurado con un tazón de agua y sus juguetes.

\- No te preocupes. – le aseguró Hermione, viendo como Harry miraba a su cachorro con ojos tristes – Tan pronto como adquiera modales básicos y no lo muerda todo, no necesitaremos la jaula.

Los dos llegaron a la enfermería unos minutos más tarde, escuchando como la voz severa de la señora Pomfrey demandaba a un Slytherin desobediente que volviera a su cama.

\- ¡Se ha roto la espalda, señor Malfoy, me niego a dejarle marchar! ¡Y milagrosamente ha conseguido _volver_ a herirse la cabeza! ¡Si no quiere, tendré que atarle a la cama!

\- Hola señora Pomfrey. – saludó Hermione, entrando en la enfermería con una sonrisa - ¿Alguien que sea un mal paciente?

\- Ah, hola señorita Granger y Harry. – dijo la enfermera, sonriéndole al niño que a su vez le devolvía una tímida sonrisa.

\- Tal vez usted podría inculcarle algo de sentido común al señor Malfoy o por lo menos mantenerlo acostado en su cama.

\- Lo intentaremos. – rió Hermione – Vamos Harry. Vamos a asegurarnos que Draco se queda en la cama donde debe estar.

\- No eres mi madre. – dijo Draco, mirando con mala cara a Hermione. El Slytherin estaba cubierto con los famosos pantalones blancos de la enfermería y su torso estaba completamente envuelto con un vendaje. Su frente tenía otro vendaje y un gran hematoma se podía intuir en su hombro derecho, con el que en su mayoría había chocado contra el muro de piedra. Harry miró a Draco con consternación y culpa abrumándolo.

\- Lo siento. – susurró – No tenía intención de hacerte daño.

Draco le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, Harry. Sé que no tenías ninguna intención. – Harry asintió apresuradamente, aliviado de que al parecer Draco no estaba enfadado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? – le preguntó Hermione, mirándole con preocupación.

\- Esa maldita bruja pretende que me quede a dormir aquí.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje. – le reprendió Hermione – Hay niños presentes. ¿Toda la noche?

\- Eso es lo que _ella_ ha dicho. – le contestó Draco, mirando a Pomfrey – Pero me encuentro bien.

\- Bueno, - sonrió Hermione – te he traído unos pocos deberes y ya que te encuentras bien, es hora de empezar.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

\- Nop. No voy a dejar que te quedes atrás con los deberes.

\- ¡Es domingo! ¡No se hacen deberes los domingos!

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque… porque…

\- ¿Porque, qué? – preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Porque es domingo!

Harry se reía en voz baja mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza.

\- Draco, - dijo lentamente Hermione con voz dulzona - ¿por qué no puede hacer deberes un domingo?

\- Porque es mi día de descanso. – dijo obstinadamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho – Por eso.

\- Entonces parece que me tengo que quedar con esto. – dijo Hermione, cogiendo a Sparkles de la mesita de noche – Después de todo, hay que trabajar antes de jugar. Y si no quieres hacer los deberes, entonces no llegaras a divertirte. Harry, se bueno y pásame esos libros de Quidditch.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No los toques! – gritó Draco, arremetiendo salvajemente contra esos libros que acaban de ser transferidos a Hermione.

\- Chico malo. – le dijo, sacudiendo su dedo índice ante sus narices – La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que no te muevas. – empujándolo de vuelta a la cama, Hermione cogió a Harry posándolo sobre el estómago de Draco para mantenerlo estirado – Esto debería funcionar. – sonrió, orgullosa de su propia obra.

\- Suerte que no tengo moretones ahí. – se quejó Draco y mirando a Harry añadió – No te muevas demasiado, ¿vale? Todavía estoy bastante adolorido.

\- ¿Quieres que me baje? – preguntó Harry, preparado para deslizarse de encima de Draco.

\- Podrás bajar si Draco promete no moverse. – declaró Hermione.

\- Prometo que no me moveré. – dijo Draco, aliviado al ver a Harry pegar un salto hasta el suelo – Pero en serio, Hermione ¿no puedo levantarme ni un poco? No estoy en mi lecho de muerte.

\- Pero estás herido. – insistió – Ahora te leeré un pasaje de Historia de la Magia y tú tomarás notas.

\- Pensaba que no querías que me moviera.

\- Sólo moverás la mano, así que está bien. Harry, ven aquí y vamos a leer juntos. Empezaré yo y tú seguirás con el segundo párrafo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale. – le contestó Harry, alegremente.

\- ¿Tienes pergamino y tinta, Draco?

\- Sí, mamá.

Aclarándose la garganta, Hermione comenzó a leer:

\- La Guerra de los Dragones de 1682. A comienzos del 1681 los Dragones León, comúnmente conocidos como los bola de fuego chino, fueron cazados hasta casi la extinción a causa de los magos chinos que sustraían los huevos sin piedad por su potente magia. Con temor, los bolas de fuego huyeron de sus hogares nativos para encontrar refugio en otros lugares. Tu turno Harry. – sonrió Hermione, pasándole el libro.

\- Los bolas de fuego encontraron su hogar junto a los Sue… Suec…

\- Suecos. – le corrigió Hermione.

\- Suecos de hocico corto que habían estado viviendo en los montes Ap… Apala… ¿Cómo se dice esto, Hermione?

\- Apalaches. – sonrió.

\- Los montes Apalaches. – continuó Harry – Estos Dragones estaban siendo cazados, ¿fustivamente? ¿Está bien dicho?

\- Furtivamente.

\- Cazados furtivamente por su piel; para confeccionar guantes y escudos. Los hocicos cortos accedieron a ayudar a los bolas de fuego si ellos les ayudaban primero.

\- Desde aquí sigo yo. – sonrió Hermione – Excelente lectura, Harry, ¿Dónde has aprendido?

\- De los libros. – le contestó en voz baja – Me gusta leer… pero no tanto como a ti.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso. – comentó Draco, anotando una nota final – No necesitamos otra Hermione.

\- Todo el mundo debería leer como yo. – argumentó Hermione – Si todos lo hicieran seriamos mucho más inteligentes. Imagina que dejas la práctica de Quidditch durante una semana y te dedicas a estudiar. ¿No crees que lo harías mejor en clases?

\- Eso, - gruñó Draco – ni siquiera tiene gracia. Y además, no empezaremos el Quidditch hasta febrero. Así que ya le he dedicado mucho tiempo al estudio.

\- Pero cuando vuelvas al Quidditch tal vez deberías recortar las prácticas. Querrás mantener tus calificaciones altas, ¿no?

\- Realmente no me importa.

De repente, Hermione estaba frente a Draco con una mano envuelta alrededor de su cuello, su pelo parecía crujir con energía y sus brillantes ojos se habían ido oscureciendo misteriosamente.

\- No has querido decir eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz venenosa.

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Me encanta estudiar! – exclamó Draco y Hermione se recostó en su asiento, mientras su ira desaparecía paulatinamente.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Continuamos leyendo?

Harry la observó con miedo; miedo de que Hermione le electrocutara con su energía.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. – rió – Acabo de realizar el encantamiento _Candeo_ que el profesor Flitwick nos enseñó el año pasado. Era simple apariencia, como una máscara.

Cautelosamente, Harry extendió el brazo hasta tocar a Hermione, con gran alivio al comprobar que no le pasaba nada. Y así, la lección de historia continuó, con Harry y Hermione pasándose el libro cada pocos párrafos.

\- Pronto será la hora de cenar. – anunció Hermione, estirándose y colocando el libro en la mesita de noche. Debes tener hambre Harry, ya que nos perdimos la comida. Vamos bajando, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Y aquí está su comida, señor Malfoy. – dijo la señora Pomfrey, colocando una bandeja con un plato de sopa y algunas galletas saladas frente a él – Cómaselo todo o no dejaré que mañana se marche.

\- ¿Podría dejarme, por favor, salir está noche? – suplicó Draco – Me encuentro bien.

\- Ya veremos. – le contestó la enfermera con evasivas.

Hermione y Harry se fueron, entre risitas cuando escucharon que Pomfrey le decía a Draco que si no dejaba de moverse ella le daría de comer con la cuchara. Eso sin duda debía de haber herido el orgullo del Slytherin.

La comida fue pacífica, ya que Ron se había quedado en su sala común con Lavender y Terry estaba haciendo una parada en el Comedor para recoger la comida de los tres. Lavender, a pesar de su promesa cuando pensaba que Ron estaba muerto, había extendido su castigo y había decidido que los próximos dos días comerían en la sala común para que no pudiera ver ni a Harry, ni a Neville y los metiera en más problemas.

Tan pronto como Hermione quedó satisfecha con la cantidad de comida que Harry había ingerido – también pensaba que estaba demasiado flacucho y que necesitaba comer más – subieron a la sala común, para encontrarse a Draco tumbado en el suelo usando a Caramelo de almohada y a Sparkles entre sus manos.

\- Parece que finalmente están empezando a llevarse bien. – observó Hermione – Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco? Creía que se suponía que debías quedarte en la enfermería. – acercándose a Draco y arrodillándose junto a él le propino un ligero golpecito.

Draco gritó y se puso en pie de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Hermione, bastante confundida.

\- ¡Me has pegado!

\- Te he dado un ligero golpe. Y si tanto te duele vuelve inmediatamente a la enfermería. ¡No puedo creer que te dejara salir!

Draco murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "no lo hizo".

\- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Hermione - ¿Me estás diciendo que te has escapado de allí, Draco Malfoy?

\- ¡Estaba siendo una maldita zorra!

Hermione golpeó a Draco en la cabeza, desapareciendo dentro del cuarto de baño y emergiendo de él con un bote de jabón entre las manos.

\- Ábrela. – le ordenó – Estoy completamente asqueada de tu lenguaje… ¡Y delante de Harry! – con la boca de Draco abierta, Hermione roció un poco de jabón anti-bacterias en el interior y volvió a cerrarla – Ahora traga.

Draco estaba amordazado por Hermione mientras esta le obligaba a beberse el jabón. Volviendo la cabeza hacia Harry añadió:

\- Hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra repetir las palabras que Draco ha dicho. Son malas.

\- Tú, eres malvada. – tosió Draco, sentándose y escupiendo algunas burbujas de jabón.

\- Y tu boca estaba sucia y necesitaba limpiarse. No quiero volver a oírte maldecir o habrá más jabón para tu boca. Ahora muévete, volvemos a la enfermería.

\- Estoy bien. – le contestó el Slytherin, dejándose caer sobre el sofá – No me hagas volver con esa p…

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ese pajarraco. – finalizó Draco.

\- Te has salvado. – comentó secamente – Bien, si no puedo hacer que vayas por ti mismo, te llevaré yo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – protestó el Slytherin, cuando le lanzó un hechizo para levitar - ¡En serio Hermione! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Hermione finalizó el hechizo y Draco cayó sin gracia al suelo - ¡No quería decir así! – murmuró, haciendo una mueca por el impacto.

\- La única manera que hay para que no te lleve de vuelta, es que te metas en la cama ahora mismo.

\- Voy, mamá. – le contestó Draco sarcásticamente de camino a su habitación – Buenas noches. – dijo por encima de su hombro antes de desaparecer en su interior.

\- Probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama también, esto parece un colegio nocturno. – reflexionó Hermione.

\- ¿Caramelo puede quedarse conmigo?

\- Si se comporta…

\- Lo hará, ¡vamos Caramelo! – el cachorro se levantó y siguió a su dueño hasta su habitación.

Cuando Hermione se metió en la habitación de Harry unos minutos más tarde, se encontró con el niño dormido y a Caramelo acurrucado a los pies de la cama.

\- Dulces sueños. – susurró, marchándose de la habitación de puntillas. Mirando a escondidas en la habitación de Draco, comprobó que también estaba ya dormido, la cascada que había tenido de niño todavía seguía en funcionamiento, previniendo la oscuridad de la habitación. Al entrar en su dormitorio, Hermione se derrumbó sobre la cama, alegrándose de que el día hubiera terminado.

* * *

_"__Realmente crees que estás seguro, ¿no?" – dijo el hombre entre dientes, con sus ojos rojos brillando a la luz de las llamas – "¿Creías que Dumbledore podría protegerte?"_

_"__¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Harry con temor, retrocediendo por el suelo de piedra mientras la humedad empapaba su pijama – "¿Qué quieres?"_

_"__Es tan triste…" – continuó – "que no recuerdes alguno de nuestros encuentros pasados. Pero está vez, Harry Potter, será la última. Porque está noche vas a morir."_

_"__¡Aléjate de mí!" – gritó Harry, presionando una de sus manos contra su cabeza, la cual había comenzado a latir con fuerza, el dolor cada vez era mayor en oleadas de vértigo – "¿Quién eres?" – susurró mientras el mago se arrodillaba junto a él y cogía al niño por el cuello. _

_"__Tu asesino." – le contestó sonriendo – " Y el de tus padres. Lástima que su sacrificio fuera en vano… voy a matarte está noche y ya no serás el niño-que-sobrevivió por más tiempo… porque estarás muerto"_

_"__¡Tú eres el mago malvado!" – jadeó Harry, pateando sus piernas para desprenderse de las garras de hierro – "¡Tú mataste a mis padres!"_

_"__Eso hice." – se burló de él Voldemort – "Y ahora es tu turno"_

_"__¡Por favor! ¡No!" – gritó Harry – "¡Hermione! ¡Draco! ¡Ayudadme! ¡Por favor!" _

_"__Adiós, Harry Potter"_

Caramelo se puso en pie de un salto observando a su joven dueño, quien gemía en voz baja con las dos manos envueltas firmemente alrededor de su garganta mientras su cara iba tornándose azulada. Saltando de la cama, el perro comenzó a aullar golpeando con la pata la puerta, que Hermione había cerrado para que no saliera.

La Gryffindor llegó desgarrada a la habitación de Harry, con Draco pisándole los talones, sabiendo que algo andaba mal debido a los frenéticos ladridos. Abriendo la puerta, Hermione saltó literalmente al perro y voló hacia Harry, quien ya lucía con un leve matiz purpura.

\- ¡SE ESTÁ ASFIXIANDO! – gritó Hermione, intentando apartar las manos de Harry de su propio cuello.

\- ¡HAY QUE DESPERTARLO! – exclamó Draco, apuntando con su varita a Harry - ¡INUNDANTIA CONSISTO AQUA! – un enfurecido torrente de agua estalló de su varita, empapando tanto a Hermione como a Harry, pero consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Con un jadeó, Harry se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa del terror.

\- Está bien. – susurró Hermione, atrayendo a Harry hasta ella y frotando suavemente su espalda – Está bien.

El niño temblaba entre sus brazos, aferrándose a Hermione como una tabla de salvación. Draco se sentó en la cama junto a ellos y Caramelo se acercó hasta Harry dándole con una de sus patitas en la mejilla. Después de unos minutos de tensión, Harry sacó su cara de la camiseta de Hermione y miró alrededor de la habitación, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo.

Draco conjuró una bolsa de hielo colocándola en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, donde unos grandes hematomas estaban empezando a aparecer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione, con voz suave.

\- Yo… yo, no lo sé. – sollozó Harry – Me desperté en otro lugar… y el mago malvado estaba allí.

\- ¡Voldemort! – jadeó Hermione con la boca abierta, aferrando a Harry a su cuerpo.

\- Dijo que… quería… matarme. Y entonces, me desperté aquí.

\- Intentó matarte. – dijo Draco con gravedad. Volteándose hacia Hermione, le preguntó – Pensaba que aquí estaba protegido. ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

\- No lo sé. – le contestó Hermione débilmente – Será mejor que hablemos con Dumbledore por la mañana. Pasaré la noche con Harry. No quiero que algo como eso vuelva a pasar de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedes también quedarte, Draco? – susurró Harry, mirando al Slytherin esperanzado.

\- Está bien. Pero tu cama está empapada. – observó - ¿Vamos a otro sitio?

\- Tu habitación estará bien. – decidió Hermione – Voy a ir a cambiarme; Harry, ves con Draco, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que estés solo. – Harry asintió y agarrando un pijama seco se dirigió con Draco hasta su habitación.

Hermione se unió a ellos unos minutos más tarde, metiéndose bajo las sabanas al otro lado de Harry. Caramelo brincó hasta los pies de la cama y se tumbó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry en voz baja, envolviendo uno de sus brazos a su alrededor. Harry asintió adormilado acurrucándose más cerca de Draco, arrastrando a Hermione con él. Minutos más tarde, Harry estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Necesitas dormir. – aconsejó Draco, al ver a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par a los pocos minutos.

\- Pero no quiero que le pase nada. – murmuró, pasando los dedos por el rebelde pelo azabache del niño – Ya me siento suficientemente culpable por lo que le ha pasado antes.

\- Ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo. Yo lo vigilaré por ahora, y te despertaré en unas pocas horas. He dormido bastante en la enfermería para mantenerme despierto durante un rato.

\- Sabes Draco, - susurró, mirándolo sobre la cabeza de Harry – realmente has cambiado… y me alegra mucho que lo hicieras.

\- Yo también me alegro. – le contestó Draco, con una sonrisa naciendo en la comisura de sus labios mientras le devolvía la mirada – Yo también…

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, ha sido un poco más dramático de lo normal, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;P**

**Nos vemos en un par o tres de días, o si seguís mis otras historias puede que antes ;P**

**Besos princesis (L)**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**orne:** Gracias por tus reviews cielOOO y si Caramelo es adorable y Ron es lo más parecido al diablo que me he encontrado ajajjaja Besooossss (L)

**Guest:** Siiii, Caramelo es adorable y terrible a la vez, una mezcla explosiva, pero perfecta (L) tan monoOOOO... Me alegra mucho que te guste y diverta tanto la historia :D Gracias por el reeview, besitosss (L)

**Guest:** Mi chica de las frasesss, awww... (L) adoro tus reviews y siii jajajaja la frase de Terry fue una de las mejoress xD aunque todos se lucieron con sus peticiones a Merlín... xDD Besos cielo y espero seguir viéndote por aquí (L)

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJAJ Siii, por lo menos les está sirviendo de práctica contra la vida misma... son un peligro para ellos mismos, pero espero que al menos aprendan a como evitar situaciones así o por lo menos a minimizar los daños xDDD Tienes razón, algo deberían hacer para que Ron pasará los últimos días que le quedan como un infernal niño recluido en la sala común o en un baúl... no sé donde vean que menos va a joder... xDD Siii Caramelo es un terremoto, pero como puedes ver en este cap si no fuera por él, no sabemos que podría haber pasado... yo lo adoro (L) Pero si es un petardo adorable... xDDD Joder, pues entonces menos mal que tío Sev tenía a Draco para acompañarlo a su habitación después del tremendo golpe si no puede que hubiera acabado rodando por las escaleras con un traumatismo craneoencefálico y el cuello partido... xDD Siii tienes razón puede que sea mejor no jugar con la fuerzas sobrenaturaes... xD el gran ejemplo es Draco... veremos que más pasa a partir de ahora ;P Besotes amoreeee y a ver si estos días actualizo Pesadillas y Éxtasis líquido ^^

**Rosy Fdz:** JJAJAJAJAJ Siiii, Caramelo es terriblemente adorableeeee... tan monooooo (L) Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el cap de hoy! Besotes (L)


	25. Nundus… Those Can't Be Good

**¡Wolas peques!**

**Ya se que dije que actualizaría Pesadillas antes, pero... me he apuntado a un reto y mientras escribía Pesadillas me venían todo el rato las ideas para esos retos... así que no podía concentrarme y ya los he finalizado, así que podéis verlos en mi perfil, son dos Drabbles el primero un Remus/Narcissa y el segundo un Pansy/Hermione, puede que cuando finalice el reto haga versiones extendidas de los dos, porque me quedé con ganas y si vosotros queréis sólo me lo tenéis que decir :D**

**En fin, el cap de Pesadillas se está cociendo, puede que entre hoy y mañana lo tenga finalizado :D**

**¡Disfrutad del cap de hoy!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Nundus… Those Can't Be Good. ****(Nundus… Eso no puede ser bueno)**

La brillante y cálida luz del sol se colaba a raudales por el gran ventanal, rebotando en la pequeña cascada creando un espumoso arcoíris alrededor de la habitación verde oscuro. Hermione se incorporó con un codo observando el espectáculo, preguntándose porque nunca antes lo había visto.

Y entonces, lo recordó. Anoche. Volteándose rápidamente sobre ella misma se encontró cara a cara con Harry, que dormía pacíficamente. Su garganta se estrujó al observar el cuello del niño. Oscuros moretones, purpuras y azulados cubrían la piel pálida, destacando fuertemente. Pero lo más alarmante eran las marcas. Tenían la forma de unos largos y delgados dedos… demasiado largos como para ser los de Harry.

_"__Realmente estaba con él." – _pensó percatándose, acariciando la mano de Harry para tranquilizarse a sí misma de que estuviera allí – _"Voldemort realmente estaba intentando matar a Harry… ¡en Hogwarts! Iremos a ver a Dumbledore antes del desayuno." – _decidió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosísimo – _"Él sabrá que hacer."_

Conjurando dos bolsa de hielo como había hecho Draco la noche anterior. Levantó suavemente la cabeza de Harry de la almohada y colocó una bolsa debajo del cuello y otra bajo la barbilla. Arrastrándose alrededor de Harry y Draco para salir de la cama, Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar un ladrido de agradecimiento.

Se volteó y sonrió al ver que Caramelo había ocupado su lugar y acariciaba a Harry.

\- Sabes, - dijo, mirando al cachorro con cariño – creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de enfadarme contigo… salvaste la vida de Harry y te estaré eternamente agradecida. – Caramelo emitió un pequeño ladrido y volvió a intentar dormir.

La Gryffindor observó a Draco, sorprendiéndose de ver una mueca dolorida en su rostro. Cuando la había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, no parecía estar así… simplemente lucía cansado, sin ser eso una sorpresa ya que era demasiado temprano.

\- Soy una maldita idiota. – murmuró, con una oleada de culpa atravesándola.

Los acontecimientos de ayer pasaron por su mente… la caída de Draco, obligarle a meterse jabón en la boca, dejar a Harry en su estómago para que no pudiera moverse, dejarlo sin entretenimiento, aunque eso ultimo podía entenderlo. Después de todo, si estudiara más y leyera menos libros sobre Quidditch no se quedaría tan atrás. Pero estaba herido y posiblemente ella lo había empeorado.

\- Lo siento… - susurró, extendiendo el brazo y apartando un mechón rebelde que había caído sobre sus ojos – No quería hacerte más daño… simplemente… oh, no lo sé. Merecías el jabón en la boca, pero debería haber tenido en cuenta tus lesiones. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- Eso depende.

Hermione soltó un gritito sorprendida, dando un saltito a la vez que se agarraba el pecho donde su corazón latía fuertemente.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – exclamó, respirando con dificultad como si acabara de correr un maratón – ¡Me has asustado! ¡Espera! – se apresuró a decir antes de que Draco empezar a hablar – No te disculpes. Esto ha sido culpa mía y lo tenía merecido. Y ahora… ¿depende de qué?

\- Si prometes que nunca, _nunca_, volverás a meterme jabón en la boca.

\- Trato hecho. – Hermione le tendió la mano y Draco se la tomó después de unos segundos de vacilación – Mira esto. – dijo, volviendo a ponerse sería una vez más – Su cuello. – apartando una de las bolsas de hielo, Draco pudo ver las marcas que los largos dedos habían dejado.

\- ¿Acaso fue Harry el que hizo eso o fue…

\- Voldemort. Las marcas son demasiado grandes para ser las manos de Harry – después de una breve pausa sin apartar los ojos de esas marcas añadió – Tengo miedo Draco. Por Harry. Es tan pequeño… tan indefenso. Podría haber muerto ayer por la noche si Caramelo no nos hubiera alertado.

\- Pero lo hizo, vamos a dejarlo pasar.

\- ¡No podemos! No es un hecho demasiado común, sabes. De alguna manera, Voldemort fue capaz de traspasar las barreras defensivas de Hogwarts y casi matar a Harry en nuestras narices. ¿Cómo crees que habría sido nuestra reacción si por la mañana nos lo hubiéramos encontrado muerto?

\- Cálmate. – demandó Draco – Sí, hubiera sido terrible y todo eso, pero no sucedió. Cuando hablemos con Dumbledore probablemente lo arregle. Así que relájate… te estas preocupando por algo que no podemos arreglar y si sigues así acabaras atacada de los nervios.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en inteligente? – bromeó Hermione – Pero tienes razón, Dumbledore se hará cargo de todo. Y Harry no parece estar tan mal, quiero decir, ahora está durmiendo pacíficamente.

Draco pareció ofenderse con la primera pregunta.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó, golpeando con los nudillos el cráneo de Hermione – Soy Prefecto y el segundo mejor clasificado de este colegio. No soy tan tonto como crees que soy.

-Vale, lo siento. – se disculpó Hermione con una sonrisa – Sé que no lo eres. Aunque pueda derrotarte fácilmente en Transformaciones.

\- Y yo te gano malditamente siempre en Pociones. Y soy su favorito, ya sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. – gruñó Hermione, con una vena palpitante en su frente – Y esa es la única razón por la que allí no te supero también. – ante esa declaración, Draco simplemente sonrió - ¡Hey, Harry se está despertando!

Y en efecto, Harry estaba incorporándose a la vez que se frotaba los adormilados ojos y Caramelo le lamía la cara en un saludo matutino. Un segundo después las manos del pequeño se dirigieron hasta su cuello y su rostro se contrajo del dolor.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó Hermione suavemente, sentándose junto a él en la cama. Harry le dedicó un único asentimiento de cabeza – Vamos directos a ver al profesor Dumbledore. Probablemente hará que te sientas mejor. Vamos, todos a vestirnos y luego nos dirigiremos hasta allí.

Desapareciendo de la habitación y entrando en la suya, Hermione se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de color morado oscuro de manga larga y encima su túnica del colegio. Recogiendo su mochila del suelo, volvió a salir de su habitación.

\- ¿Preparados? – preguntó a los chicos - ¿Está Caramelo en su jaula?

\- No. – dijo Draco, estremeciéndose – Yo no me acerco a esa cosa.

\- No parecías tenerle tanto asco la noche anterior. ¡Estabas utilizándolo como almohada!

\- Probablemente porque estaba demasiado cansado como para darme cuenta de lo que era. Y Harry vuelve a estar casi dormido… no voy a pedirle que lo haga él. – y era verdad, el niño estaba acurrucado con satisfacción entre los brazos de Draco, respirando uniformemente y con suavidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione sobornó al cachorro con unas cuantas golosinas para que entrara en la jaula, cerrando la puerta de la misma inmediatamente después antes de que Caramelo ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Le echó un último vistazo comprobando que el cuenco con agua estuviera lleno y dentro de la jaula, le dedicó una palmadita en la cabeza al cachorro entre los barrotes y le hizo una seña a Draco para que la siguiera.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban relativamente vacíos, sólo se escuchaban unos pocos gritos alarmados de los alumnos más pequeños cuando Peeves les atacaba en los pasillos con globos de agua antes de que se dirigieran al Gran Comedor. La luz del sol se filtraba por las altas ventanas, chocando suavemente contra las paredes de piedra y calentándolas poco a poco.

\- Así que… - dijo Draco, intentando crear una conversación - ¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase?

\- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Realmente espero que Hagrid no traiga algo demasiado peligroso. Quiero decir, no creo que Harry lleve bien eso de estar cerca de un Dragón o una Mantícora, ¿tú sí?

\- ¿Tal vez, un Niffler? Estoy seguro de que Harry le gustaría.

\- Pero aprendimos los Nifflers en cuarto año, ¿recuerdas? Fue cuando Hagrid escondió el oro Leprechaun.

\- Ah, sí. ¿Un Mooncalf, entonces?

\- La única buena manera de estudiar a los Mooncalfs es por la noche cuando ejecutan sus bailes.

\- ¿Bailes?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Se dice que cuando los Mooncalfs bailan están intentando encontrar un compañero. Bailan sobre sus patas traseras y desaparecen antes de que salga el sol. Realmente es muy interesante. – reflexionó – En 1739 algunos magos estudiaban los patrones de los bailes interpretados por los Mooncalfs realizados en ciertas épocas del año para predecir cuanto crecerían sus cultivos. Pero el verdadero descubrimiento fue hecho en 1748 cuando…

Draco desconectó del parloteo de la Gryffindor y sacudió la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_"__Realmente es un ratón de biblioteca." – _pensó, ensanchando su sonrisa – _"Me pregunto si le gustaba leer tanto cuando era una niña. Si fuera así, no tendríamos ningún problema… simplemente habría que llevarla a la biblioteca y dejarla leer todos los días. No entiendo porque cree que será complicado tratarla."_

Volviendo a la realidad, empezó a escuchar de nuevo a Hermione.

\- Por lo tanto, se dice que realmente los patrones no tienen ningún valor significativo en la agricultura, aunque los estudios siguen en marcha para encontrar si los patrones están de alguna manera conectados de un Mooncalf a otro cuando están intentando aparearse. Interesante, ¿verdad?

\- Mucho. – dijo Draco apresuradamente.

\- ¿Estabas siquiera escuchándome?

\- Eh, sí. – mintió el Slytherin – Hey mira, ya hemos llegado. – añadió, escapando de la conversación de los Mooncalfs y sus extraños bailes - ¿Alguna pista sobre la contraseña?

\- Uhmm… realmente no. Simplemente empieza a decir caramelos. Uno de ellos debería funcionar.

\- ¡Chicles!

\- Snikers.

\- ¿Sniker no es un tipo de risa?

\- Sí, pero también es una barra de chocolate con caramelo, turrón y cacahuetes.

\- Ahh… Fizzing Whizbees.

\- Nerds.

\- Eh, eso no ha sido muy sutil. – comentó Draco – Algunas personas se sienten orgullosas de ser nerds… como tú.

\- Primero, yo no _soy_ nerd. – resopló Hermione – Simplemente disfruto del colegio. Y segundo, los nerds también son un tipo de caramelo.

\- Ya… - le contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras - ¿Qué tal, frikis?

\- _Eso_ no es un caramelo. – suspiró Hermione - ¡Butterfinger!

\- Sin duda los Muggles tienen nombres muy raros para los dulces.

\- Síp, pero ha funcionado. – dijo con una sonrisita, señalando a las gárgolas que se movían para mostrar la escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore. Se adentró en ellas con Draco, quien todavía sostenía a Harry en sus brazos, siguiéndole de cerca. Permanecieron en silencio durante el corto trayecto, la razón por la que estaban allí era demasiado seria como para hacer bromas.

Entrando en el despacho, notaron que Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a la ventana acariciando la cabeza de Fawkes.

\- Buenos días, señorita Granger y señor Malfoy. – les saludo sin darse la vuelta - ¿Cómo estáis en esta hermosa mañana?

\- Estamos bien, señor. – le contestó Hermione – Pero Harry no.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore volteándose y mirando fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules al niño.

\- Sí. Pensamos que anoche… no, estamos seguros de que Voldemort estaba aquí, en Hogwarts. – Dumbledore le indicó con un gesto que continuara y la chica así lo hizo – Estábamos durmiendo cuando Caramelo, el perro de Harry, nos despertó con sus ladridos. Cuando llegamos hasta la habitación, parecía como si Harry se estuviera estrangulando a sí mismo o como si sus manos fueran las de otra persona. Nos las arreglamos para despertarlo y cuando lo hizo nos dijo que estaba con el "mago malvado". Está mañana con la luz del sol pude ver bien los moretones alrededor de su cuello… los dedos son demasiado largos para ser los suyos. Voldemort estaba aquí y casi mata a Harry.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Dumbledore, extendiendo sus brazos.

Draco asintió, colocando cuidadosamente a Harry entro los brazos del hombre, a la vez que Harry despertaba. Le devolvió a Dumbledore la mirada y sus vibrantes ojos esmeraldas se tornaron de un color rojo sangre. Hermione soltó un grito y Draco se echó hacía atrás con el niño, acurrucándolo protectoramente contra su pecho.

\- Es lo que me temía. – dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

\- ¿El qué? – susurró Hermione, mirando a Harry, quien volvía a tener los ojos verdes, pero ensanchados y llenándose lentamente de gruesas lágrimas.

\- En primer lugar, darle esto. – dijo Dumbledore, entregándole un frasquito a Draco – No podemos dejar que oiga nada… es un simple somnífero. Lo despertaremos en cuanto hayamos acabado esta conversación.

Draco asintió, observando a Harry quien tenía su cara enterrada en su túnica.

\- ¿Podrías beberte esto? – le preguntó en un susurro. Harry dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y tomó el frasco que le entregaba el Slytherin. Segundos más tarde, volvía a estar profundamente dormido.

\- Sentaos. – sugirió Dumbledore, conjurando dos sillones frente a su escritorio. Lo que diré podría tomaros por sorpresa, sobre todo a usted, señorita Granger. Sé que ha sido amiga de Harry desde el principio, pero no debe culparle por no contarle lo sucedido en el Ministerio el año pasado. Y señor Malfoy, confío en que no le diga a nadie lo que está a punto de escuchar.

Ambos asintieron, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y miedo y harían cualquier cosa por hacer que desapareciera.

\- El año pasado en el Ministerio se vio obligado a un duelo con Voldemort. – dijo Dumbledore con gravedad - Finamente, lo tenía acorralado y… de alguna manera, se las arregló para tomar el control de Harry y hablar a través de él. Me temo que cuando Voldemort resucitó con la sangre de Harry hace dos años, adquirió algunos nuevos poderes.

\- ¿Quiere decir que puede hacerse con el control de Harry cada vez que quiera? – preguntó Hermione quedándose sin aliento, mirando con horror al niño recostado en los brazos de Draco.

\- No exactamente. El año pasado se las arregló para tener acceso a él cuando Harry estaba muy inestable emocionalmente; acababa de ser testigo de la muerte de Sirius. En estos momentos, Harry tiene las barreras defensivas muy bajas, por ser tan sólo un niño. Una vez que vuelva a su edad original, las barreras se restablecerán y mantendrán a raya a Voldemort, por ahora…

\- ¿Por ahora? – repitió Draco. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.

\- Cada vez que Voldemort intenta romper las barreras de Harry, estas se debilitan ya que no sabe cómo defenderse. Esperábamos que la Oclumancia le hubiera ayudado, pero entre la aversión del profesor Snape por Harry y el temperamento de este no hemos llegado muy lejos.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. – declaró Hermione – Harry es mi mejor amigo. – dijo en un tono más suave – No voy a quedarme esperando a que pueda llegar hasta él. Tiene que haber alguna manera de poder ayudarle.

\- Simplemente hazle saber que estás ahí para él. – le aconsejó Dumbledore – Asegúrese de que sepa que se preocupa por él y por su amistad. Voldemort nunca llegará a comprender el verdadero significado del amor o la amistad, por lo tanto no podrá abrirse paso a través de ellos. Creo que sería más seguro devolver a Harry a su edad original… estará mejor protegido y Voldemort no podrá visitarlo en sueños o tomar el control de su cuerpo.

\- No sé si eso sería la mejor opción. – murmuró Hermione – Harry tuvo una infancia bastante triste. Quiero que sepa que nos preocupamos por él… pude que cuando vuelva a la normalidad nuestro vinculo sea incluso más profundo que antes, incluso están llegando a hacer nuevo amigos con este proyecto… como Draco y Pansy.

\- La entiendo. – dijo Dumbledore pensativo – Al tener más amigos, Harry tendrá aún más defensas contra Voldemort, porque será capaz de sacar fuerzas y apoyo de ellos. Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarle como está hasta que finalice su parte del proyecto. Pero, si vuelve a ser poseído o a tener otro encuentro con Voldemort, como el de la noche anterior, no tendremos más remedio que devolverle a su edad original, ¿entendido?

\- Muy claramente, señor. – le contestaron Hermione y Draco a la vez.

Dumbledore se acercó hasta su mesa y le alborotó el pelo a Harry.

\- Pienso que es hora de despertarlo y bajar directos a desayunar. Parece que todos tenéis ganas de una comida caliente, dadle esto a Harry después de haber comido algo. – dijo Dumbledore, entregándole una pequeña botellita a Draco – Hará que se sienta mejor. Y recordad, que si alguna vez necesitáis algo, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

Hermione asintió y agarró el frasquito que contrarrestaba los efectos del somnífero. Se lo administró a Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida a Dumbledore y se volteó para salir del despacho, con Harry ahora en sus brazos empezando a despertarse. Draco le dedicó un movimiento de despedida a Dumbledore y siguió a Hermione y a Harry, cogiendo la demasiado pesada mochila de la chica antes de la salida.

El director le envió una sonrisa al trío, con sus ojos azules parpadeando con un humor malicioso.

\- Debo decir, - se rio en solitario, observando como Draco y Hermione empezaban a hablar y a quejarse sobre el estado de Harry, bueno, en realidad Hermione era la única que se quejaba, Draco simplemente estaba asegurándose de que estuviera bien – que soy un genio.

* * *

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que estará planeando Hagrid. – dijo Hermione, mientras el trío iba de camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Ya habían desayunado y Harry se había tomado la botellita que les había entregado Dumbledore, ahora estaban listos para enfrentarse a lo que el semi-gigante había planeado para ellos.

\- ¿Dará miedo? – preguntó Harry, trotando alegremente sobre los hombros de Draco.

\- Espero que no. – intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione – Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por los dragones, ¿no? – a medida que se acercaban al claro, vieron como Hagrid se colocaba en los escalones de entrada de su cabaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tengo un verdadero regalo para todos hoy. – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Al ver a Harry, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más – Harry, es un placer verte de nuevo.

\- ¡Tío Haggid! – exclamó Harry con alegría. Draco bajó al niño de encima de sus hombros, observando cómo se alejaba corriendo hacia Hagrid y abrazaba sus rodillas - ¿Vas a enseñarnos algo que de miedo? – preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirar al guardabosques.

\- No, por supuesto que no. – le contestó Hagrid sonriendo – Nunca os enseñaría nada peligroso.

Todos los alumnos, al oír las palabras de Hagrid se miraron entre sí antes de que se empezaran a escuchar unas risitas disimuladas para luego convertirse en estruendosas risotadas.

\- Nada peligroso… - dijo Lavender riendo - ¿Qué pasa con los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva?

\- ¿Y Norberto? – intervino Terry.

\- ¿Y todas las demás cosas que hemos estudiado? – agregó Pansy.

Deliberadamente Hagrid no les hizo ni caso.

\- ¿Estáis todos? – preguntó, mirando a los estudiantes que había allí reunidos – Bien, voy a ir a buscar a la criatura. – desapareció dentro de su cabaña, emergiendo de ella segundos después con una cesta bastante enorme de mimbre, posándola ante los alumnos – Acercaos un poco más. – les dijo – Os voy a mostrar lo que hay dentro.

\- ¿Queremos saberlo? – le susurró Draco a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros adelantándose unos pasos y sentándose en el suelo, con Harry agarrado firmemente en su regazo.

\- Esto es un Nundu. Los Nundus son originarios de África y se dice que están al borde de la extinción, debido a la caza de magos.

\- Un Nundu. – exclamó Hermione, dando unos pasos hacia atrás - ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Hagrid?! ¡Esa cosa nos puede matar a todos en cuestión de minutos!

\- No, él no. Míralo, es solamente un bebé, no puede causar ningún daño serio todavía. Ahora, como iba diciendo, hay un gran debate entre magos sobre si los Nundus son las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo. Por mi parte, no creo que lo sean. Sobre el Nundu: Es un leopardo de proporciones gigantescas muy sigiloso, pese a su gran tamaño. Su aliento está lleno de enfermedades que podrían acabar con pueblos enteros.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos estudiando uno? – preguntó débilmente Pansy.

\- Siendo tan sólo un bebé, la mayor enfermedad que podría causarte Bola de Pelusa sería un resfriado de un día más o menos. ¿A alguno de vosotros le gustaría acariciarlo? – nadie se movió.

Hermione suspiró. Cuando Harry tenía su edad normal, siempre era el primero en participar en las clases de Hagrid, así el profesor no se sentiría tan mal de que a nadie le gustaran sus "mascotas".

\- Yo lo acaricio, Hagrid. – dijo suspirando, resignándose a su suerte. Hagrid sonrió.

\- Bien, Hermione. Cuando estés acariciándolo, contén la respiración. Así evitarás enfermarte, siempre y cuando no respires el aire de su alrededor. – dijo Hagrid, al tiempo que metía la mano en la cesta y sacaba al Nundu. Era como un gato de muy gran tamaño en plena madurez, manchas doradas y negras cubrían su pelaje identificándolo como un leopardo.

Bola de Pelusa estaba profundamente dormido, se acurrucó contra los brazos de Hagrid en cuanto notó que ya no estaba en la cesta. Gritos de exclamación se elevaron por el claro por lo bonito que era, de todos los niños y niñas presentes. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco antes de contener la respiración y se acercó al gran gato que Hagrid sostenía entre sus brazos. Extendiendo el brazo suavemente acarició al Nundu quien ronroneo en respuesta.

\- ¡Yo también quiero acariciarlo! – gritó Ron, saltando del lado de Lavender – donde ella le había ordenado que se sentara, sin Harry y sin Neville – y empezó a correr hacia el leopardo. Desafortunadamente, Ron no contuvo la respiración y en su lugar tomó una gran bocanada del aire de los alrededores del Nundu. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, se había caído contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ron! – gritó Lavender.

\- Está bien. – dijo Hagrid – Sólo tendrá un resfriado… sin embargo, el choque lo ha derribado.

\- ¿Puedo acariciarlo, Draco? – preguntó Harry, mirando a su tutor - ¿Por favor?

\- Vale. – le contestó Draco débilmente – Pero iré contigo… y recuerda contener la respiración. – Harry asintió y ambos se movieron lentamente hasta Hermione y Hagrid – Harry también quiere acariciar al gato. – anunció.

\- Vamos, Harry. – le animó Hagrid – No te morderá.

Cautelosamente, Harry acarició al Nundu, quien Hagrid lo había bajado para que quedara a la altura del niño y pudiera alcanzarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Hagrid, quien lucía como cuando el pequeño Draco le había preguntado si podía montarse al dragón.

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas terminó poco después, sin que ocurrieran más accidentes, cosa bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta que Neville rondaba por allí. Ron fue llevado a la enfermería para que le suministraran alguna poción para el resfriado.

Ginny se reunió con Hermione y los demás en el Gran Comedor un par de horas más tarde, con su rostro furibundo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Hermione, agarrando una manzana.

\- Mi "hermano pequeño", - susurró entre dientes, para que Harry no la escuchara, mordiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea – Lavender me pido que lo vigilara un momento mientras ella iba al baño ya que Terry estaba en la enfermería intentando conseguir una poción para el resfriado.

\- Eso no suena tan mal…

\- Durante esos cinco minutos se las arregló para robarme la varita y teñirme el pelo verde lima. Mira, todavía queda algo de verde en mis raíces. Y después ese mocoso me ató y me vi obligada a observar como pintaba la habitación de Lavender del marrón más "bonito" que he visto. Cuando llegó no parecía muy contenta…

Hermione asintió simpatizando con ella a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes. – le consoló – En cuestión de dos semanas, todo volverá a la norm… - su voz quedó ahogada por un fuerte grito desde el vestíbulo de entrada.

El ruido fue elevándose y varios de los niños comenzaron a llorar cuando los estudiantes que había a sus alrededores se levantaron con rapidez sacando sus varitas y preparados para defenderse, con las caras mortalmente serias. El griterío ya era ensordecedor, llegando a un nivel que parecía que el edificio explotaría por el sonido.

La pregunta era… ¿quién estaba atacando Hogwarts?

* * *

**¡Tacháaaaannn! ¿Quién estará atacando Hogwarts? ¡Se admiten apuestas! xDD**

**¡Nos veremos pronto guapiss, Besos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJJA me ha encantado que te pongas ese nombre :D Y si Voldemort es un calvo deforme que en todos los fics tiene que tocar los cojo*** xD Pero podríamos crear el escuadrón de los tacones homicidas, suena bien y a por todos los desgraciados: Lucius, Los Dursley y Voldemort... a ver quien más se une a la lista negra... xDD JAJAJ Cuanta razón Los domingos son para quedarte fusionado con el sofá... ¡así se habla Draco! Gracias por el review cielo, siempre me sacas una sonrisa :D Espero que te haya gustado el cap ;P Besotesss mi chicadelasfrases (L)

**Rosy Fdz:** Siiii... jodido Calvo deforme, en todos los fics tiene que ir dando por culo... grrr y encima aprovecha cuando Harry es un niño, cobarde cabrón... JAJAJAJA Hermione da grima... está completamente loca, ya veremos que pasa cuando sea la pequeñaja del grupo ;P Besos cielOOOO, gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**SALESIA:** Wooww, espero que ya estés mejor de esa gripee, aquí hace un calor que derrite ;P Sii el día anterior no fue para Harry el más feliz de su vida... pobrecito, awww que me lo comía (L) Habría que darle a Caramelo el mejor regalo del mundo por haber alertado a los chicos de que algo estaba pasando, y encima el calvo deforme aprovecha ahora que Harry es un niño, es un cobarde.. ahbjasda ¡quiero matarlo! Muy buena teoría porque casi casi es como tu lo has descrito, de pequeño Harry no tiene las barreras mentales tan desarrolladas y no puede llegar a defenderse y claro así es muy fácil... cabrón... grrrr! Esperemos que de momento los Slytherins estén a salvo, ya veremos que va pasando ;P Jajajaj Siii, Hermione es horrible con Draco... es insufrible xDDD Pero bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, quien se pelea se desea xDD Sii es bueno que de momento Ron se quede alejado de los seres humanos restantes del castillo... xD Mucisisisimas gracias por el review que incluso con gripe es monumental, awww te adoro (L) Espero que ya estés mejor y que el cap te haya gustadoo, Besos cielOOO (L)

**Orne:** De nada cielOOO, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de tomaros las molestias para dejarme un comentario :D Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap y si, pobre Draco, Pobre Snape y cualquier ser humano que este cerca de esos pequeños monstruos.. xDD Besos cieloo (L)


	26. The Invasion of… Gred and Feorge?

**Holiiii :D**

**Siento haber tardado más, pero mi prima tiene el disco duro donde está esta traducción y he tenido que volver a traducir el cap y el siguiente tambien voy a tener que volver a traducirlo, porque mi prima se ha ido dos semanas a Mallorca y no tengo llaves de su casa... así que puede que tarde un poco más en colgar los caps, pero es porque los estoy traduciendo ;P**

**En fin aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, disfrutarlo.**

**Hoy no voy a poder contestar los reviews, porque estoy en casa de unos amigos y no puedo apoderarme de su ordenador tanto rato... xD En dos días tendréis el siguiente cap, lo prometo!**

**Y el otro día publiqué nuevo cap de Pesadillas, por si a alguien le interesa ;P**

**Besos!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – The Invasion of… Gred and Feorge? ****(La invasión de… ¿Gred y Feorge?)**

De repente el rostro de Hermione se quedó relajado entre el griterío y se sentó, terminando de comerse su comida con mucha calma.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le exclamó Draco, manteniendo su varita apuntada contra la puerta de entrada - ¡Nos están atacando!

\- No, no nos están atacando. Escucha con atención los gritos. ¿Te suenan como personas a las que están atacando?

Draco inclinó la cabeza, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

\- Parecen… animados. – dijo con voz baja – Bastante animados. ¿Pero por quién?

\- Quizás ha vuelto Umbridge y los estudiantes la están torturando. – intervino Ginny sonriendo – Creo que iré a unirme a la diversión. – en el momento en el que estaba a punto de levantarse, las puertas dobles de la entrada al Gran Comedor se abrieron con gran estrepito dando la entrada a dos pelirrojos larguiruchos e idénticos hasta la última peca.

\- Ginny. – dijeron a dúo, corriendo hacia la chica y estrujándola entre ellos.

\- Es tan bueno verte, querida hermanita.

\- ¡Deben de haber pasado años desde nuestro último encuentro!

\- ¿Cómo te va?

\- Esperamos que espléndidamente.

\- ¿Estáis locos? – susurró Ginny, entrelazando sus brazos con los de ellos y tirando hacia abajo para sus caras quedaran a su altura.

\- A veces nos han llamado locos.

\- Pero todos sabemos que lo que realmente quieren decir es…

\- Talentosos.

\- Únicos.

\- Brillantes.

\- Apuestos.

\- Yo no iría tan lejos. – dijo Hermione riendo.

Ambos le dedicaron una fingida mirada de dolor.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no crees que seamos guapos? – le preguntó Fred, tomando la mano de Hermione con la suya y plantándole un beso en ella – Mademoiselle, debería saber, que nosotros pensamos que su belleza es verdaderamente impresionante. – ante eso Hermione se sonrojó, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies.

\- Cortad con eso. – les espetó Ginny, golpeando con fuerza las dos cabezas pelirrojas – Ella ya tiene un novio.

\- ¿Lo tengo?

\- ¿Lo tienes? ¡Maravilloso! ¿Quién es ese tío tan afortunado?

\- Pero yo no teng…

\- ¡Debemos conocerlo! Queremos asegurarnos que es el adecuado para nuestra pequeña hermana adoptiva.

\- ¡No tengo novio!

Fred y George se quedaron sin aliento.

\- ¡Pero Ginny ha dicho que sí! Ella no nos mentiría…

\- Bueno, pues lo ha hecho.

\- Pero tiene el ojo puesto en alguien especial. – dijo Ginny sonriendo, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño inmediatamente después mirando a sus hermanos fijamente - ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo aquí? – les gruñó suavemente.

\- Pues visitar a nuestros pequeños y adorables hermanos, ¿qué si no?

\- Sois idiotas. – les espetó, volviendo a golpearles en la cabeza - ¿Recordáis el proyecto que se está llevando acabo aquí?

\- ¡Oh, sí!

\- ¡Claro que lo recordamos!

\- ¿Y dónde está Draco? Ese maravilloso bromista.

\- Estoy aquí. – contestó el Slytherin con calma, con Harry sentado en su regazo quien miraba a los gemelos con los ojos como platos.

\- Oh… pero tú no…

\- Correcto. – susurró Ginny - ¿Y adivinad quien es el pequeño ahora y que cree que vosotros tenéis siete años?

\- ¿Ronnie?

\- Correcto otra vez. Así que sería mejor que vosotros dos…

\- ¡Hey! – el pequeño grupo se volvió al oír el grito, viendo a un niño pelirrojo que corría a través del comedor con Lavender y Terry siguiéndole - ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó, señalando a los gemelos.

\- Ron, tus modeles. – le reprendió Lavender.

\- Ehh… soy Feorge. – exclamó Fred.

\- Y yo Gred. – dijo apresuradamente su hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Así que vosotros no sois Fred y George?

\- Nop. Somos Feorge y Gred. – dijo George, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan las personas de su alrededor. Los estudiantes al ver como guiñaba un ojo asintieron y empezaron a transmitir el mensaje de mesa en mesa.

\- Feorge y Gred. – repitió Ron - ¿Estáis seguros?

\- Absolutamente. – dijeron sonriendo.

\- Ahora que eso está arreglado. – anunció Lavender, recogiendo a Ron entre sus brazos – Es hora de ir a acostarse.

\- Pero ya me encuentro bien. – se quejó Ron. Sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus protestas, Lavender salió de allí con el niño encima de su hombro, quien había empezado a golpear con sus puñitos su espalda y Terry quien les seguía con cuidado de no ser golpeado.

\- Entonces, ¿realmente por qué estáis aquí? – volvió a preguntar Ginny, aliviada de que Ron no hubiera profundizado en el tema.

\- ¿Necesitamos tener una excusa para ver a nuestra hermanita? – preguntó George – Y también esperábamos ver a dos de nuestros alborotadores favoritos, pero por desgracia, parece que han crecido.

\- Gred. – le dijo Hermione advirtiéndole – Bien, vale… - sonrió – Este es Harry. Harry, estos son Gred y Feorge.

\- Hola. – dijo Harry tímidamente.

\- Hola a ti también, Harry. – le contestó Fred sonriendo - ¿Te gusta Hogwarts?

\- Es agradable… ¡Y Dobby es muy divertido!

\- ¿Por qué no estáis en la tienda? – preguntó Hermione, tomando otro bocado con su tenedor.

\- Hemos cerrado por un día. Queríamos probar varios de nuestros nuevos productos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no los estáis probando? – preguntó Ginny, ahora con confusión.

\- Porque queremos que sean los estudiantes los que lo hagan. – dijo George sonriendo – Hemos puesto algunas pequeñas cámaras en toda la escuela para así evaluar los resultados. No te preocupes, - añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada de Hermione - ¡nada es peligroso! Sólo queremos saber lo que piensan los estudiantes antes de venderlos.

\- ¿Y dónde están esos productos? – preguntó Draco con cautela.

Los gemelos miraron al Slytherin intentando decidir si debían decirle la verdad o no. Les llegaron algunas imágenes del pequeño Draco, tan dulce y torpe y se dieron cuenta de que realmente no había nada de lo que preocuparse, él no estaba en el bando del Señor Oscuro.

\- Oh… ya verás. – le contestó Fred con evasivas – Simplemente vigiña tus alrededores. Ese es nuestro consejo. ¡Tachán! – y en una brillante nube de humo rojo, desaparecieron.

\- ¿Dónde se han metido? – preguntó Ginny, girando salvajemente a su alrededor buscando a sus hermanos.

\- Estamos aquí. – dijo George, su voz sonaba muy cerca, pero no se le veía por ningún lado.

\- Este es uno de los productos que estamos probando. – dijo Fred, sonriendo – Nos las arreglamos para conseguir pelo de Demiguise y lo multiplicamos y así no hemos perdido casi beneficios en esto. Ya sabes que es muy caro.

\- Entonces elaboramos una poción y la enfrascamos en pequeñas capsulas. Cuando la haces estallar el humo te cubrirá y te hará invisible.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó Ginny

\- Porque con los pelos de Demiguise se fabrican las capas de invisibilidad. – aclaró Hermione – El Demiguise se encuentra en el Lejano Oriente asiático, pero es muy difícil de encontrar, ya que puede hacerse invisible a voluntad y solo puede ser visto por aquellos magos que han sido entrenados para encontrarlos. Su pelo se utiliza para hacer las capas y supongo que su nueva poción…

\- ¿Podría conseguir uno gratis por ser vuestra pequeña y adorable hermanita? – dijo Ginny sonriendo, habiendo ubicado a Fred y abrazándose al invisible chico - ¿Por favor?

\- Más tarde. Puede que te enviemos algunos para Navidad. Oh espera, vendrás a casa, ¿verdad?

\- Sip, así que arrasaré con vuestros suministros cuando esté allí.

\- No te atreverás. – amenazó George, apareciendo detrás de Ginny – O no dudaremos en convertirte en… ¡un mono!

\- ¿Un mono? – les contestó soltando un bufido – Primero, vosotros no sabéis como hacer transformaciones animales. Y segundo, nunca sería tan estúpida como para caer en una de vuestras trampas.

\- Solo tienes que esperar, Ginny. – dijo Fred sonriendo.

\- Creo que me quedaré aquí el resto del día. – anunció Draco – Porque sé que no habéis podido poner nada en mi asiento mientras he estado sentado, así que aquí estoy perfectamente seguro.

\- Pues no estés tan seguro. – le contestó George, guiñándole un ojo – No sabes lo astutos que podemos llegar a ser.

\- No más de lo que puede llegar a ser un Slytherin a la hora de escabullirse. – replicó Draco – Somos absolutamente los mejores.

\- Nunca nos hemos enfrentado antes. – sonrió Fred – Sólo espera, Draco Malfoy. Y verás quienes son los mejores.

Un segundo después, Fred y George se marcharon dejando a un grupo muy cauteloso detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué calculas que podrían llegar a ser esos nuevos productos? – preguntó Ginny, masajeándose nerviosamente la trenza.

\- Probablemente algo inofensivo. – le contestó Hermione, cogiendo a Harry del regazo de Draco y trasladándolo a su cadera – Vamos, tenemos Historia de la Magia.

La clase pasó sin ningún incidente relevante y solo un tercio de los estudiantes habían conciliado el sueño, ya que la mayoría estaban demasiado nerviosos por los rumores de que había trampas en todo el colegio. Draco estaba dentro de ese tercio y Hermione le hizo saber lo que pensaba con respecto a eso mientras se dirigían hacia el lago para pasar su hora libre.

\- Es una clase importante, Draco. ¡Tenías que prestar atención!

\- ¿Y por qué iba a necesitar saber ni un poco sobre las guerras contra Dragones? No tienen ninguna relevancia en mi futura profesión.

\- ¡Me dijiste que todavía no sabías que ibas a hacer en un futuro!

\- Y no lo sé… pero estoy seguro que no tendrá nada que ver con la historia.

Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando dos pelirrojos sonrientes se cruzaron en el camino del trío.

\- ¿A dónde vais vosotros tres? – preguntó Fred, sacando a Harry de los brazos de Hermione y colocándolo en sus hombros.

\- Hacia el lago. Hace un día bastante agradable y pensé que podríamos hacer nuestros deberes fuera.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilló Draco – Hasta ahora no habías dicho nada sobre deberes. Se supone que tenemos que disfrutar de una hora libre; no trabajar durante la misma. Os veré más tarde entonces. – finalizó dándoles las espalda y emprendiendo el camino hacia el castillo.

**Lección número uno: Nunca des la espalda a un gemelo Weasley.**

Una fracción de segundo después, Draco yacía en el suelo, quien había aterrizado con la cara en un gran charco de barro. A medida que el Slytherin se levantaba una rana saltó encima de su cabeza, croando estridentemente. Hermione empezó a reírse tontamente y sacó la cámara tomando una fotografía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco se puso en pie y la rana saltó hacia el lago.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Draco peligrosamente, con la cara cubierta de barro y hierbajos.

\- Estallido de barro. – anunció George alegremente - ¿Ves esto? – preguntó, sosteniendo en alto una pequeña piedra marrón – Se lo tiras a la persona que quieras que caiga y se formará un charco de barro antes sus pies en el cual caerá de cara. Genial, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Draco se retorcieron y Hermione se largó a reír con más fuerzas todavía, la expresión del Slytherin era de enfado pero su aspecto era tan cómico. Entonces, los gemelos también se echaron a reír y Harry se les unió. Draco suspiró, sabiendo que ya no podría gritarles porque eso podría asustar a Harry. Se pasó la manga por la cara, haciendo una mueca ante la gran cantidad de suciedad que se había quedado en su túnica negra.

\- Lo sentimos por eso. – se disculpó Fred, viendo como el Slytherin estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no estallar - ¡Pero Hermione tiene razón es un buen momento para hacer deberes!

\- Mira quien fue a hablar… - dijo Draco, caminando pesadamente de vuelta hacia el pequeño grupo.

\- ¡Pasamos con las mejores…

\- … calificaciones de nuestra clase!

\- Nunca tuvimos que estudiar…

\- … éramos demasiado inteligentes.

\- Sois los peores mentirosos del mundo. – dijo Hermione suspirando – Ni siquiera os graduasteis, os lo saltasteis.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

\- Da lo mismo. Éramos tan inteligentes…

\- … que la mujer sapo nos dijo…

\- … que ya no necesitábamos más educación…

\- … por su parte. Y así abrimos paso al mundo real.

\- Toma. – dijo George, colocando una de esas piedrecitas de barro en la mano de Draco – Úsala cuando te apetezca. Es nuestra manera de disculparnos. – los gemelos se voltearon para empezar a emprender el camino, pero se ubicó junto a ellos lanzando la piedrecita contra la espalda de Fred. Segundos después, se dio cayó de bruces contra el barro y George y él se echaron a reír como locos.

**Lección numero dos: Nunca le des la espalda a Draco cuando esté enfadado contigo.**

La sesión de deberes en el lago transcurrió sin incidentes. Hermione logró terminar todos los deberes que le habían asignado y después había llevado a Harry hasta la orilla y los dos caminaron por el agua, enrollándose los bajos de los pantalones hasta las rodillas y dejando los calcetines y zapatos en la arena para que no se mojaran.

Aburrido hasta las lágrimas, Draco apartó la vista del pergamino en el que se suponía debía estar escribiendo sobre los tres tipos de plantas más venenosas para Herbología y miró hacia el agua desde su posición elevada en una gran roca, calentada por el sol. Se sobresaltó al reconocer a dos personas que se acercaban hasta donde habían dejado los zapatos, mientras Hermione y Harry eran ajenos a lo que ocurría.

Fred le lanzó una mirada a Draco junto a un saludo y después se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. El Slytherin observó con interés como George vertía algo dentro de los zapatos de Hermione y después de eso se marcharon, sin que en el lago nadie notara nada. Un rato más tarde, Draco había vuelto con aburrimiento a su ensayo y Hermione y Harry se encontraron con él con sus zapatos en las manos.

\- ¿Preparado para irnos? – le preguntó la Gryffindor, sentándose en la roca para ponerse los calcetines y luego los zapatos - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta de Draco quien simplemente miraba sus zapatos.

\- Uhmm, Oh nada. Vamos, será mejor que volvamos ya. La cena estará lista en breves.

Hermione asintió y saltó de la roca hasta el suelo. Pero tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, se disparó ahcia arriba una vez más, volando más alto…

Y más alto.

Y más alto.

Y más alto.

Y tan alto, que era una simple motita en el cielo, su grito hacía eco en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry tímidamente, mirando el punto que poco a poco se iba encogiendo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando al cielo, observando como lentamente el punto que era Hermione se iba haciendo más grande y sus gritos cada vez más fuertes. En lugar de precipitarse contra el suelo, aterrizó suavemente e inmediatamente se agarró a la roca.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó sin aliento. Cuando Draco miró hacia sus pies con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, ella supo que algo estaba pasando – Dímelo ahora mismo. – le exigió.

\- Digamos que cierto par de pelirrojos idénticos manipularon tus zapatos. – lo siguiente que Draco vio fueron las estrellas cuando Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada, con los ojos ardiendo de rabia.

**Lección número tres: No guardarle secretos a Hermione. **

El trío emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo, Draco se sobaba la mejilla por el dolor que le producía la bofetada de Hermione, Harry caminaba tentativamente a su lado, lanzando discretas miradas por encima de su hombro a una lívida Hermione un poco más rezagada.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho para que esté tan enfadada? – le susurró a Draco.

\- No le dije que esos malditos gemelos le habían puesto algo en los zapatos. – resopló Draco – Y en realidad ni siquiera ha sido mi culpa.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, se dieron cuenta de que había no se salvarían tan fácilmente. McGonagall corría por un pasillo perseguida por un cocodrilo y varios estudiantes estaban convertidos en árboles increíblemente altos de hoja perenne.

Enormes espejismos como agujeros cubrían el suelo, haciendo que los estudiantes se apartaran de ellos corriendo pensando que iban a caer en su interior. Los famosos fuegos artificiales de los gemelos danzaban al azar por todo el lugar, logrando que muchos de los alumnos tuvieran que huir de ellos.

En los bancos de las mesas, los compañeros estaban convertidos en diferentes animales después de haber comido algo de las bandejas que obviamente contenían algunos de los experimentos de Fred y George.

\- ¡Se han vuelto locos! – exclamó un pequeño lémur de color rojo y negro que corría hacia Hermione.

\- ¿Ginny? – preguntó la chica con incredulidad - ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Sí! ¡Me han convertido en un maldito mono!

\- Pensaba que eras demasiado inteligente como para caer en uno de sus trucos. – bromeó Draco.

\- No he caído en ningún lado. – resopló el lémur – Me arrojé a ello.

Los tres le miraron con cara de perplejidad.

\- Lanzaron al pobre Neville por los aires y me dijeron que lo atrapara, ya que Pansy y Blaise están atados por el momento. – todos miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, los tutores del niño propenso a los accidentes estaban atados de pies y manos por una cuerda – Salté de la mesa para atraparlo, pero habían rociado su ropa con algo de su más reciente producto… polvos de lémur. Y tan pronto como lo toqué… bueno, ya veis.

**Lección número cuatro: Bajo ninguna circunstancia intentar atrapar a Neville cuando los gemelos Weasley estén en la sala. **

\- También pudieron con Draco. – sonrió Hermione – Ha recibido el privilegio de familiarizarse con un charco de barro y una rana.

\- No te rías tanto. Has sido tú la que ha volado a cien metros sobre el suelo.

\- Por lo menos no le ha pasado nada a Harry. – dijo Hermione aliviada, abrazando al niño - ¿Debemos buscar algo que comer?

\- Yo no tocaría nada si fuera tú. - aconsejó Ginny, correteando por la pierna de Draco e instalándose en su hombro – Casi cada pieza de comida contiene alguno de sus trucos.

\- Y todos los profesores parecen muy ocupados. – comentó Draco, observando cómo Flitwick corría con las piernas llenas de setas, mientras más hongos le perseguían - ¿No deberíamos decirles que pararan?

\- Yo no me acerco a ellos. – dijo Ginny estremeciéndose, mirando de reojo a sus hermanos, que estaban de pie en la tarima principal, supervisando el resultado de sus productos.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya eres un mono. ¿Qué más podrían hacerte?

\- Muchas cosas. Y preferiblemente no quiero descubrirlo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú, Draco? – le preguntó Hermione, dándole un leve empujón hacia adelante – No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Los Gryffindors sois valientes.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí y ver cómo te conviertes en un árbol.

\- Es un pensamiento reconfortante. – dedicándole una última mirada matadora a Hermione, Draco comenzó a acercarse a los gemelos, esquivando la maraña de estudiantes que se interponían en su camino - ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! – les llamó, deteniéndose a un metro y medio de la mesa principal.

George saltó de la tarima y aterrizó junto a Draco.

\- ¿Qué opinas de nuestro Gel Volador? ¿Hermione se ha divertido?

\- Tiene miedo a las alturas. Así que puedo decir con seguridad que lo ha gustado mucho.

\- Ups. – sonrió – Parece que se nos olvidó ese pequeño detalle. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- A petición del lémur, estoy aquí para deciros que dejéis los trucos.

George puso mala cara.

\- Pero si acabamos de empezar. ¿No es una visión hermosa? Ah, mira a Snape. Una imagen tan apropiada. – Draco miró donde le decían y casi se cayó al suelo en estado de shock. El hombre iba vestido con un traje de baile Medieval, bolso y un abanico.

\- Es mi padrino. – gruñó Draco.

\- Bueno, no debería haber comido uno de nuestros malvaviscos medievales… tranquilo, volverá a la normalidad en pocos minutos. – añadió rápidamente. En ese mismo momento, Snape volvió de nuevo a su yo ordinario, con su túnica negra y un ceño bastante peligroso en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia los gemelos.

\- ¡Feorge! ¡Tenemos un problema! – gritó George, señalando al lívido profesor de pociones.

Ambos comenzaron a correr entre las mesas sin mirar atrás. Grave error.

**Lección número cinco: Nunca, jamás, vistas a Snape con un vestido e intentes salirte con la tuya.**

\- ¡ACCIO GEMELOS WEASLEY! – exclamó Snape, agitando su varita hacia las dos formas que se batían en retirada. Al instante, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y empezaron a volar hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo junto a los pies de Snape.

\- Ehh, ¿hola? – dijo George, sonriendo descaradamente.

\- Nosotros ya nos ibam…

\- No lo creo. – les contestó Snape, sonriendo maliciosamente – Es hora que probéis de vuestra propia medicina.

**Lección número seis: Lo que va, vuelve. Efecto boomerang. **

Minutos después, unos gemelos muy avergonzados estaban pegados al suelo debido a uno de sus productos y vestidos como lo había estado Snape hacia tan solo un rato, Fred iba de azul y George de un verde pastel muy bonito. Unas barbas rojas y largas colgaban desde sus barbillas hasta el final de sus rodillas y un bigote parecido a un manillar de bicicleta había crecido debajo de cada una de sus narices.

El comedor había dejado a un lado el pánico, ya que la mayoría de trucos y bromas habían perdido su efecto y todo el mundo estaba sacando fotos de los dos gemelos, los cuales hacían sendas reverencias y saludaban a la gente de manera muy femenina. Ginny se había caído del hombro de Hermione – en el cual se había posado tan pronto Draco fue hacia los gemelos – y ahora rodaba por el suelo con su forma humana.

\- Muy buena, tío Sev. – le felicitó Draco, tomando una fotografía de Fred y George.

\- Gracias. – sonrió el hombre – Creo que les hace bastante justicia.

Tan pronto como los efectos de los productos dejaron de tener efecto. Fred y George hicieron un anuncio formal.

\- Gracias, Hogwarts. – agradeció Fred a los fuertes aplausos.

\- Realmente, agradecemos vuestra colaboración…

\- … por probar nuestros nuevos productos.

\- Una lista completa de nuestros productos la encontrareis en todas…

\- … las salas comunes y esperamos que nos visitéis pronto.

Con una gran bocanada de humo, los gemelos Weasley una vez más desaparecieron, con la intención de una salida rápida para no ser retenidos por la gente.

Una vez que el comedor quedó en silencio, los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus platos y a las charlas con los compañeros, Dumbledore se puso en pie para anunciar algo.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que todos habéis disfrutado de la vistita de nuestros antiguos alumnos. Pero debo recordarles que no debéis emplear esos productos con los profesores o el personal. Y a petición del señor Filch, los Estallidos de barro no están permitidos en Hogwarts. – un gimoteo colectivo se elevó por el lugar y Dumbledore simplemente sonrió. También os aconsejo que esta noche os mantengáis dentro del castillo, una gran tormenta se dirige hacia aquí.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien de repente parecía un poco más pálido.

\- ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó, llegando hasta él y dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano.

\- No. – murmuró - ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

\- Sí. Hicimos un trato.

\- Bueno, ¿quién va a vigilar a Harry?

Hermione se giró hacia Ginny.

\- Hey Gin, ¿crees que podrías cuidar de Harry está noche? Draco y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

\- ¿Algo que hacer? – preguntó Ginny, arqueando una ceja - ¿Es algo que no queréis que Harry vea?

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó, agradecida de que Draco estuviera hablando con Terry y no la hubiera oído – Iremos fuera a enfrentarnos a la tormenta y no creo que Harry debiera estar allí. Seguramente será mucho más tarde que su hora de dormir.

\- Lo siento, Mione. – se disculpó Ginny – Tengo que hacer un ensayo para McGonagall y realmente tengo que concentrarme en él.

\- Está bien. – en su cabeza, Hermione ya estaba buscando diferentes posibles niñeras. ¿Blaise y Pansy? No, ellos ya se habían retirado a su sala común y ya podrían estar durmiendo. ¿Lavender y Terry? Nop, Ron estaba enfermo y no quería que Harry se contagiara. Entonces, ¿quién podría cuidar de Harry?

\- Tengo a alguien en mente. – intervino Draco, notando la mirada pensativa de Hermione.

\- ¿Quién?

Draco sonrió diabólicamente.

\- Tendrás que esperar y comprobarlo.


	27. New Bonds are Forming

**Wolas amoress!**

**La verdad no se si este cap viene con retraso o no, porque he tenido un fin de semana un poco loco xD si es así pido disculpas y os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo. **

**No digo mucho más porque he dormido muy poco y no se casi donde están las teclas... xD siento si encontráis faltas de ortografía. **

**A leer ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – New Bonds are Forming (Formando nuevos vínculos) **

Draco caminaba en silencio por el pasillo en dirección hacia la "niñera" esperando que estuviera de acuerdo con su propuesta. Después de la cena, Hermione había cogido a Harry y se habían marchado hacia la sala común para preparar al niño para la hora de dormir, diciéndole al Slytherin que trajera a la niñera que había elegido.

Deteniéndose delante de la puerta, Draco alzó el brazo para llamar. Golpeó ligeramente la madera, esperando que su padrino aceptara lo que le iba a pedir. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Snape con una mueca en su rostro, pero esta desapareció tan pronto vio a Draco, remplazándola por una sonrisa.

\- Entra. – le ofreció, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón - ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde? – preguntó, sentándose en otro sillón.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor, tío Sev.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bueno… Hermione y yo teníamos… bueno, tenemos que ir a un sitio. Y no hemos podido encontrar niñera para Harry y…

\- ¿Me querías preguntar si yo podría cuidarlo?

\- Sí. – le contestó Draco débilmente – Sé que no te gusta demasiado… pero es diferente, te lo aseguro.

\- Quieres que haga de niñera de Potter. – le dijo Snape llanamente, con su mirada de acero clavada en Draco.

\- Harry, - le corrigió – y sí, ¿por favor, tío Sev?

El profesor de Pociones suspiró.

\- Está bien. – nunca podría decirle que no a su ahijado. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Esto significa mucho para mí, y para Hermione también. Harry ya se estaba preparando para irse a la cama, lo máximo que tendrás que hacer será leerle un cuento y arroparlo. Simplemente, tienes que tratarlo como si fuera yo.

\- ¿Cuándo me necesitas?

\- ¿Ahora, te suena bien?

\- Bien, déjame coger algunos ensayos para corregir. – recogió una ordenada pila de pergaminos de una de las estanterías de la pared y siguió a Draco hasta el pasillo cerrando la puerta de su despacho detrás de sí.

\- Ya he vuelto. – anunció Draco, entrando en la _Sala Arcoíris_ con Snape parpadeando por los colores justo detrás de él – Déjame coger la chaqueta y ya podremos irnos.

Hermione salió de su habitación, con una cazadora de color rojo oscuro impermeable para evitar la lluvia, su varita en una mano y Harry unos pasos detrás de ella. El niño iba vestido con un pijama azul claro y con pequeños balones de fútbol recubriendo sus pantalones. En una de sus manos sostenía un libro de cuentos y con la otra se aferró fuertemente a la cazadora de Hermione, mirando a Snape con miedo. Caramelo apareció detrás de los dos, acercándose a Snape y empezando a saltar sobre el profesor.

\- Quieto, Caramelo. – le regañó Draco – No te dará muchos más problemas. – le informó a Snape, sosteniendo firmemente al cachorro por el collar. Lo puedes meter en su jaula si se llega a poner demasiado destructivo.

Soltándolo, Caramelo corrió hacia Harry, sentándose frente a él.

\- Harry, te portarás bien con el profesor Snape, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado. Harry asintió – Buen chico. Te veré por la mañana. – se despidió de él, dándole un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el hueco del retrato, Draco le seguió a regañadientes después de haberle dado a Harry un abrazo de despedida – Muchas gracias, profesor. – le dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.

Tan pronto como se habían ido, Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a Snape y Snape a Harry.

\- ¿Quiere algo de beber? – le preguntó Harry, tímidamente.

\- No, gracias. – le contestó Snape en pocas palabras, sentándose en el sofá y esparciendo los pergaminos delante de él en la mesita.

Sin saber qué hacer, Harry se sentó en el sillón de delante, con su libro de cuentos bajo el brazo. Caramelo saltó hasta el sillón de su joven dueño y se acurrucó para dormir. El único sonido de la sala era el rasgueo de la pluma de Snape mientras corregía los ensayos de pociones.

Después de unos minutos, levantó la vista de los pergaminos encontrándose a Harry mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

_"__¡Muchas gracias, profesor! ¡Gracias!" _

_"__Simplemente, tienes que tratarlo como si fuera yo."_

_"__No es James, Severus. Dale una oportunidad."_

Snape resopló ante ese último pensamiento que había invadido su mente. Dumbledore se lo había dicho tan pronto como Harry había sido admitido en Hogwarts. Sabía sobre el profundo odio que le profesaba a James y no quería que lo proyectara hacia Harry. Pero lo hizo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? – le preguntó suspirando, apilando los pergaminos. Tentativamente, Harry asintió y se aceró hasta el sofá, sentándose a medio metro de Snape. Preguntándose a sí mismo porque estaba siendo tan amable, se acercó más hasta el niño, situándolo en su regazo para la sorpresa de Harry - ¿Qué historia te gustaría?

\- Puedes elegir, profesor. – susurró Harry.

Tomando el libro de cuentos de las manos del niño, Snape lo abrió por un cuento de hadas muggle, "_La Reina de las Nieves"._

\- ¿Este está bien? – Harry le dedicó un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Colocó el libro en el regazo del niño – Cuando termine la página, será tu turno, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry le dedicó otro leve movimiento de cabeza – Había una vez…

* * *

\- No creo que sea seguro salir ahí. – dijo Draco agarrado a uno de los pilares de mármol del desierto vestíbulo de entrada – Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

\- Draco, vamos a salir ahí. – le dijo Hermione, señalando las puertas – Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Y no vas a renunciar a él.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no podemos quedarnos simplemente aquí? – le dijo con voz suplicante – Desde aquí puedo verlo.

\- Iremos fuera. – le contestó Hermione, con firmeza – La única manera de alguna vez afrontar plenamente tu miedo es enfrentándote a él. Así que saldremos. Ahora, vamos. – Draco se mantuvo firmemente agarrado a la columna, con sus ojos plateados anclados en el suelo.

Hermione soltó un suave suspiro y se acercó al Slytherin, colocado delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Sé que es duro. – le susurró – Pero estaré ahí contigo. Y prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada.

Lentamente, Draco asintió y dio un paso vacilante hacia las puertas de entrada.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó en voz baja, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione.

\- Lo prometo. – le contestó sonriendo, tomando su mano entre las suyas y tirando de él hacia fuera, dedicándole un suave apretón para intentar tranquilizarlo.

La tormenta todavía no había comenzado, a pesar de las grandes nubes oscuras que adornaban todo el cielo y de un viento helado que había empezado a soplar amenazante. Draco se detuvo en el último escalón y miró hacia arriba, temblando cuando un relámpago estalló desde las nubes.

\- Está bien. – le dijo Hermione para confortarlo – Los truenos ni siquiera han comenzado todavía. Vamos a sentarnos junto al lago.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Podría caernos un rayo!

\- No, tranquilo… confía en mí. Mientras no nos caigamos al agua, estaremos bien. Confías en mí, ¿no?

\- Sí…

\- Entonces, vamos. La tormenta va a empezar en unos minutos y debemos estar preparados. – Draco permitió que Hermione le arrastrara a través de los terrenos; con sus ojos perdidos en la silueta del castillo.

* * *

\- ¡RRAAWWRR!

Harry gritó y corrió a esconderse tras el sofá, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Escuchó unos ruidos lentos y golpes sordos que se acercaban y riendo se lanzó hacia otro escondite.

Después de que él y Snape hubieran terminado de leer _"La Reina de las Nieves", _el profesor se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba demasiado cansado. Y durante el tiempo de lectura, ambos habían llegado a un nuevo punto en su relación, ya que se habían dado cuenta de ciertas cosas sobre el otro.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el profesor Snape era muy bueno contando historias; le gustaba ponerle a cada personaje una voz diferente. Y no era tan aterrador como Ron le había apodado, realmente le faltaba darse un buen lavado de cabello – Draco era verdaderamente bueno en eso. Tal vez debería dejar que se lo lavara… - y casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, pero ahora estaba siendo bastante divertido.

Y Snape finalmente había abierto los ojos ante lo que Dumbledore le había estado intentando enseñar desde el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts. Harry realmente _no era_ James. _"Se parece más a Lily" _pensó Snape, abandonando su postura y dedicándose a observar _"Podrá parecerse físicamente a su padre… pero es amable y cariñoso como Lily… para nada como James." _

Y así, Snape había decidido cansar a Harry, entreteniéndolo. Había jugado a esto cientos de veces con Draco cuando era pequeño y Lucius estaba demasiado ocupado con sus "negocios". Y siempre había funcionado bastante bien con su ahijado, así que esperaba que surtiera el mismo efecto con Harry.

Las reglas del juego eran simples. Snape era el dragón y Harry el niño desobediente que no quería irse a la cama. Podía quedarse tanto como quisiera hasta que el dragón le atrapase y lo metiese en la cama.

Snape soltó otro rugido y miró detrás de la silla de la cual acababa de salir Harry. Vio al niño encorvado contra la estantería, el profesor caminó lentamente hacia allí, con pasos decididos y fuertes. Harry al verlo compuso otro gritito y corrió alejándose del hombre.

\- ¡No puedes atraparme! – rió Harry, dando vueltas en círculo por toda la sala común.

Snape se limitó a sonreír, observando como el niño seguía corriendo de un escondite a otro.

\- No tengo que hacerlo. – dijo riéndose entre dientes – Te estás cansando. – y era cierto, Harry se sentó jadeando detrás del sofá con las piernas demasiado fatigadas como para continuar - ¡TE TENGO!

Harry gritó al tiempo que era lanzando por los aires para aterrizar con seguridad en los brazos de Snape.

\- A la cama.

\- Ohhh. – Harry se quejó, poniendo mala cara - ¿Podrías leerme otra historia, profesor?

\- Ya veremos… ahora vamos a cepillarnos los dientes.

Esa tarea podría ser bastante complicada cuando Caramelo está suelto. Mientras Harry estaba a punto de echarse su pasta de dientes – Azul brillante – en el cepillo, el cachorro saltó hacia él y le arrebató el tubo de las manos.

Snape que había estado apoyado en la puerta del baño intento parar al perro, pero Caramelo se escapó de su alcance y corrió hacia la habitación de Draco. Harry saltó ágilmente hasta el suelo desde el taburete y caminó de puntillas hasta la habitación del Slytherin, abriendo la boca exageradamente del horror.

\- Draco no va a estar muy contento cuando vuelva. – susurró Harry. Snape se unió al niño junto a la puerta, abriendo sus ojos del impacto.

El cachorro estaba inocentemente sentado sobre la cama, alrededor de la destrucción que había causado en cuestión de segundos. Todos los libros de Draco estaban esparcidos por el suelo, con algunas páginas arrancadas y pasta de dientes en las cubiertas. La pasta de color azul también se había esparcido por toda la alfombra esmeralda y salpicado las paredes.

Las almohadas de la cama de Draco estaban destrozadas y sin posibilidad de reparación, plumas volaban por todos los alrededores cayendo sobre el edredón hecho jirones. Varios tinteros estaban derramados por el escritorio, manchando la madera de cerezo oscuro con distintos tonos de negro y verde. Las puertas del armario del chico estaban abiertas, rasgadas con diversos arañazos. La ropa colgaba del hueco, algunas prendas estaban rotas y muchos zapatos masticados.

Snape se sorprendió al escuchar otro sonido… un llanto suave. Mirando hacia abajo, vio a Harry frotándose los ojos mientras unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, antes de que empezara a sollozar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos intentando amortiguar el ruido.

Y el hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

* * *

\- ¿Podemos volver? ¿Por favor? – susurró Draco, aferrándose a su chaqueta negra apretándola contra su delgado cuerpo, su cara parecía mucho más blanca de lo normal en contraste con el ambiente.

\- Todo irá bien. – le contestó Hermione suavemente, apretando su agarre contra la mano del Slytherin – Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. – en ese momento, una gran explosión de relámpagos crujió a través de las nubes, iluminando toda la zona con una gran luz blanca. Y unos segundos después resonó un gran trueno, acompañado por la llegada de las gotas de agua.

Draco gritó alarmado y Hermione tuvo que fortalecer su agarre sobre la mano del chico para mantenerlo con ella de pie junto al lago. El viento soplaba más fuerte y el torrente de agua caía a plomo sobre ellos empapándolos y haciéndolos temblar.

\- ¿Podemos volver ya?

\- ¿Todavía tienes miedo?

Otro trueno resonó en la zona y Draco pegó un salto.

\- Nos quedaremos hasta que te des cuenta que no puede hacerte daño. Escucha… ¿qué más oyes además de los truenos?

\- La lluvia.

\- ¿Y qué hace el ruido de la lluvia? – le preguntó ella con suavidad.

\- Suaves salpicaduras.

\- ¿Te da miedo?

\- No.

\- Y tampoco con los truenos. Ahora relájate, cierra los ojos y simplemente escucha. No hay nada que temer.

Draco lo hizo, pero tan pronto como un trueno retumbó en la distancia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con un miedo palpable en sus ojos claros como el cristal.

\- ¿Por qué estás asustado? – la pregunta fue tan suave, que apenas fue audible sobre el sonido de la lluvia - ¿Qué te asusta tanto?

\- No lo sé. – le respondió Draco igual de suave que ella.

\- Tiene que haber una razón detrás de todo. – continuó Hermione, con su pelo azotando al viento detrás de ella - ¿Cuál es?

\- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó gruñendo Draco, dándole la espalda a la chica – Me vuelvo al castillo. – cuando se volvió para marcharse, Hermione tiró de nuevo de su mano lo que le obligó a volver donde estaba.

\- Si lo sabes. – murmuró la chica de ojos dorados, buscando en su rostro una respuesta – Simplemente no quieres decírmelo.

\- ¡Si no quiero hacerlo, no es asunto tuyo!

\- Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte. – le dijo en voz baja, tratando de no hacer enfadar más a Draco – Si quieres volver al castillo, entonces ve. No voy a detenerte.

Hermione se volvió hacia el lago y Draco se puso detrás de ella, simplemente observándola.

\- Es mi padre. – susurró, mientras su voz se desvanecía con el viento – Es por eso que tengo miedo. Fue la primera vez que me golpeó… cuando los truenos estallaron.

La Gryffindor se volteó, con calidez, empatía y consuelo en sus ojos.

\- Entonces los truenos no son la verdadera causa de tu miedo… si no tu padre. Él es el real motivo de tus miedos.

* * *

El profesor de Pociones se arrodilló junto al niño, casi con miedo de tocarlo. Cuando Draco era pequeño, no había llorado nunca, ni una sola vez. Snape se preguntó si Lucius le había reeducado para que no mostrase ante nadie sus sentimientos. Por lo tanto, él nunca había tenido que consolar a niños que lloraban. Y ahora…

\- Está bien. – le dijo y contra todo pronóstico instintivamente envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos. El niño inmediatamente se tensó, dando a entender que también estaba asustado - ¿Qué va mal?

\- Es mi culpa. – susurró, con sus ojos esmeraldas mirando el desastre que había ocasionado su cachorro – He arruinado la habitación de Draco. Y realmente se va a enfadar mucho.

Snape se sorprendió ante eso. Sabía que su ahijado a veces tenía el suficiente temperamento y que podía llegar a ser peligroso si se le enfadaba realmente. Pero también sabía que Draco nunca haría daño a un niño que había llegado a apreciar tanto.

\- Draco no se va a enfadar contigo. – le dijo Snape confortablemente.

\- Sí lo hará. – sollozó Harry – He destrozado su habitación.

\- Ha sido el perro. – señaló el profesor.

\- Pero Caramelo es _mi _perro.

\- Y asumiré toda la responsabilidad si Draco se enfada.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para pensar lo que acababa de decirle Snape.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- Porque tú y cualquiera de las cosas que ocurran mientras este cuidándote me corresponden a mí.

\- ¡Pero no podías detener a Caramelo!

\- Y tú tampoco. - volvió a señalar Snape – Ahora es momento de irse a la cama y después limpiaré este desastre. - sin dejarle tiempo a Harry para protestar, Snape entró en la habitación con le niño todavía en sus brazos y lo metió bajo las mantas.

Caramelo saltó hasta los pies de la cama, levantando una patita hacia el profesor como diciéndole "_lo siento". _El pelaje dorado del perro estaba manchado con pasta de dientes azul y algunas plumas se habían enganchado a su cola. Snape suspiró.

\- Estás perdonando. – murmuró, acariciando torpemente la cabeza del cachorro – Buenas noches, Harry. – dijo con voz más suave – Y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

\- Buenas noches, profesor. – Snape le alborotó el pelo al niño y se encaminó hacia la salida, después de soplar la vela de la mesita de noche. La habitación quedó a oscuras y como siempre hizo con Draco, Snape dejó la puerta entreabierta para que pudiera estar al tanto por si le podía llegar a ocurrir algo.

Volviendo a la habitación de su ahijado, Snape empezó a apuntar con su varita a varios de los objetos tirados, arreglando los que lo necesitaban. Las almohadas y mantas se arreglaron a la perfección, pero las manchas del escritorio habían quedado tatuadas y la pasta de dientes de la alfombra se negaba a abandonar su lugar.

\- Por lo menos la cascada está intacta. – murmuró el hombre. A pesar de que hubiera vuelto a ser el Draco adolescente, Snape sabía que el chico aun debía tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, especialmente en noches como esta. Pensando en eso… ¿Dónde había ido Draco? Recordaba, que le tenía pánico a las tormentas desde que tendría unos cuatro años.

Un día que estaba en la mansión Malfoy y una tormenta había aparecido sin previo aviso, Draco había pasado de ser el perfecto niño tranquilo a estar al borde de la histeria. Y cuando Snape le había preguntado qué era lo que le había asustado tanto, él pequeño había contestado que los truenos.

Y si ahora había una tormenta ahí fuera, ¿por qué Draco no estaba acurrucado en su cama o al lado del fuego?

\- Han salido. – dijo en un suspiro, cuando la realidad le golpeó con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando el hombre se recostó en el sofá dispuesto a seguir corrigiendo más ensayos, el suave sonido de unos pies llamó su atención. Levantando la vista, vio a Harry junto al sofá, con una manta roja entre sus manos.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, profesor? Sólo hasta que Hermione y Draco vuelvan, ¿por favor?

Snape asintió y sonrió, dejando los ensayos de nuevo en la mesa. Harry se encaramó en el sofá y se sentó cómodamente junto a él, usando al profesor como almohada. Snape agarró suavemente la manta de las manos de Harry, colocándola sobre los dos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry mientras iba durmiéndose, era todo el agradecimiento que necesitaba.

* * *

Hermione se acercó cautelosamente al Slytherin y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor en un suave abrazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Draco se puso rígido, pero se fue relajando poco a poco, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de ella. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos y el frío se filtraba en sus huesos, pero no se movieron.

\- No es culpa tuya. – susurró Hermione unos minutos más tarde – Estás en todo el derecho de tenerle miedo.

\- Soy un gran cobarde, ¿no es así? – murmuró Draco – Le tengo miedo a mi padre. ¿Cuántas personas más pueden decir eso?

\- No eres ningún cobarde… estar asustado sólo indica que tienes miedos y problemas como todos los demás. Es lo que te hace especial… lo que te hace ser lo que eres. Si fueras perfecto y no tuvieras miedo de nada, no serías humano.

Draco observó a la chica de entre sus brazos, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban como ascuas ardientes y tenía las mejillas rosadas por el frío. Unos húmedos rizos castaños enmarcaban su rostro y vio como sus labios se alzaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de él parecían haber perdido esa dureza y ahora brillaban con fuerza, con su flequillo rubio goteando sobre un lado de su cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos procesaba lo que estaba pasando, pero lentamente se fueron acercando, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro. La mano de Draco se desvió hasta la mejilla de ella; acariciando con su pulgar la tierna carne caliente. Un relámpago estalló en el cielo, iluminando al Slytherin aún más contra el fondo negro. Sus labios casi se tocaban, Hermione contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Y entonces, el trueno explotó dejándolos a los dos congelados.

\- Deberíamos regresar. – susurró Hermione, sin dejar de mirar los ojos plateados de Draco – Enfermaremos si nos quedamos mucho más tiempo.

Él asintió y Hermione dio un paso atrás, con el corazón bombeando furiosamente contra su pecho a pesar de lo tranquila que había logrado sonar. Draco también sentía su propio corazón latiendo irregularmente y su cuerpo caliente, aunque pareciera tan frío.

La Gryffindor se volvió y empezó a emprender el camino de regreso al castillo, con Draco siguiéndole en silencio de cerca. De puntillas por los pasillos, los dos pudieron llegar con seguridad hasta el retrato de Leviculus, quien roncaba suavemente contra el marco. Cuando Hermione dijo la contraseña, se abrió, aunque él seguía profundamente dormido.

Draco y Hermione sintiéndose incomodos por el momento que acaban de pasar, no pudieron dejar de sonreír ante lo que se encontraron en el sofá. Snape estaba profundamente dormido, con un brazo sobresaliendo por el borde del sofá y el otro apoyado en la cabeza de Harry. El niño estaba dormido, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción e su rostro.

\- Hey, ¿tío Sev? – susurró Draco, sacudiendo suavemente a su padrino por el hombro – Ya hemos vuelto.

\- ¿Mmmm? – Snape lentamente abrió los ojos y parpadeó – Oh.

Se puso en pie con cuidado para no molestar a Harry, se estiró y recogió los ensayos que había estado corrigiendo.

\- ¿Te ha causado algún problema? – le preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

\- No. – dijo Snape bostezando – Aunque el perro… podrías sorprenderte un poco con tu habitación, Draco. He intentado arreglarlo todo, pero es posible que quieras algunas cosas nuevas pronto. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me vuelvo directo a mi oficina.

Pasando entre ambos adolescentes el profesor salió de la sala común, dejándolos atrás con un silencio incómodo.

\- Iré a llevar a Harry a su cama. – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Buenas noches, Draco.

\- Buenas noches. – susurró desapareciendo dentro de su propia habitación. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los desperfectos, el Slytherin se cambió la ropa mojada por un pijama seco y se arrastró bajo las mantas, aunque estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para dormir.

Repasó los acontecimientos de la noche en su mente… se habían ido al lago… habían visto la tormenta… le habló de su padre… y entonces…. entonces…

\- Es mi amiga. – susurró abrazando a Sparkles – Nada más.

Si eso era cierto, entonces ¿por qué estuvo a punto de besarla?

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

**Sii, casi todas acertasteis. Nuestro querido tío Sev... aww a sido adorablee (L) ¿Qué os ha parecido la parte de la tormenta? Por cierto, en el siguiente cap... **TATATACHÁAAANN** Llega lo que muchas habéis estado esperando, ¿sabéis qué es?**

**En fin, amores, espero tener el cap traducido para mañana o pasado. Todavía no he conseguido recuperar el disco duro... T-T**

**Besitoss!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Chicadelasfrases: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me ha encantado tu descripción de los gemelos Weasley totalmente acertada xD AAHH los adoro, no se si habrás leído mi fic de Éxtasis Líquido pero en el segundo capítulo les hago de todo a nuestros queridos gemelos... xD Y si tienes razón Ron, es muy adorable a la vez que el demonio en persona... una mezcla peligrosa xD JAJAJAJ me ha encantado la frase del día, una mejor descripción no la encuentro... y si, creo que además de romperle la nariz en tercero el se puso cachondo perdido jajaja ¿tu que crees? Besotes cielo y adoro tus reviews (L)

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ SSIII tu casi lo aciertas... esos gemelos son espectaculares, no tienen el don de la discreción... xD Siii, me gustaría saber donde se había metido Dumbledore para salvarse de esa... chico listo xDD ajajajaa como dices menos mal que son de duración limitada los efectos de tan maravillosos productos si no seguramente todos habrían acabado en las salas de recepción de san mungo por falta de sitio en la enfermería de Hogwarts... xD Siii lo bueno es que la mayoria de alumnos tienen fotos del momento en el que Snape se vengó de los alborotadores gemelos Weasley xDD Esa exposiocion de fotos con todas las que ya han hecho va a ser memorable... xDD JAJAJAJA SI Ginny tiene muy claro lo que siente Hermione aunque ella no quiera ni admitirlo ni negarlo, pero este capítulo seguro que le ha abierto un poco más los ojos, ¿tu que crees? Y ssiii la niñera que tenía pensado Drac para Harry es nuestro adorado tío Sev, ¿qué te ha parecido? Bueno cielo, espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y espero tener listo el siguiente rápido que se que lo estáis esperando ;P Besotes (L)

**orne:** Gracias cieloo por el revieww, si todas estamos de acuerdo que adoramos a los gemelos Weasley... es genial verlos juntos (L) Y yo espero con muchas ansias que este capítulo te haya gustado muchoo (L) Besotes y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente!


	28. The Entrance of a New Terror

**¡Wolas mis amores!**

**Tengo dos noticias: **

**Primera: Hoy no voy a poder contestar a los reviews, porque una chica me ha pedido si podía pedir el permiso para traducir una historia Harry/Daphne y le he echado un vistazo, me ha encantado, le he enviado un PM al autor del fic y me ha dicho que ¡SÍ! así que quiero traducir el capítulo para mañana y poder subir el primer capítulo de la historia. Tiene 16 caps, pero son muyyy largos por eso no voy a poder contestar si mañana quiero tenerlo :D Espero que os paséis por allí porque tiene muy buena pinta ^^ Os espero! La historia se llama: "Partners" y su autor es "muggledad" **

**Segunda: Os dije que la siguiente historia que traduciría después de está sería "The Serpent" de "waterflower20" pero como todavía no está acabada y creo que está traducción no tardaré mucho en acabarla, pensé en otra traducción y hace poco que ha acabado la historia y es una de mis favoritas, le pedí el permiso y me lo concedió ¡AHHH! estoy muy emocionada :D La historia se llama : "Lady of the Lake" y es de "Colubrina" Sé que os va a encantar y ya tengo muchas ganas de empezarla, pero esa empezará cuando termine Parenting Class :D**

**Espero que os hayan gustado las noticias y espero que nos veamos mañana con el primer capítulo de "Partners" y si no, pasado subiré el siguiente de PC ;P**

**Besos amores, disfrutad del cap!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa _****_J.K Rowling_****_ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther_****_ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – The Entrance of a New Terror (La llegada del nuevo Terror)**

Los días siguientes pasaron en un rápido borrón, un torbellino de sonidos y colores. Cuando Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente de la tormenta, Hermione le había saludado desde el sofá donde leía un libro, con voz calmada y uniforme. Fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Y Draco le respondió con el mismo tono, dándose cuenta que era mejor olvidar todo el asunto. Sería más fácil para los dos.

Caramelo continuó haciendo estragos con todo lo que tenía a la vista, especialmente parecía que le gustaban la colección de zapatos de Draco. El Slytherin había tenido que ir a comprar nuevos después de que el cachorro acabara con la mayoría. Incluso cuando Draco tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada, Caramelo se las ingeniaba para entrar y atacar sus zapatos, saliendo siempre de allí con uno como premio.

Pero lentamente, muy lentamente, fueron entrenando al pequeño perro desobediente. Hermione había encontrado un libro en la biblioteca y con Harry habían empezado a enseñarle, a menudo con una gran bolsa de golosinas en las manos por si se conseguía un buen trabajo. Pero no habían conseguido que Caramelo dejara de destrozar los zapatos de Draco.

Las clases de Pociones no eran tan horribles como solían ser. Por supuesto, Snape nunca fue tan amable con Harry como aquella noche que había tenido que hacer de "niñera". Pero a veces lanzaba pequeñas y neutrales sonrisas o palabras amables a algún Gryffindor al azar.

Draco había arrastrado a su padrino a la enfermería después de haber felicitado a Neville por su poción – quien estaba aún más aterrado de lo normal ya que sólo tenía cinco años y simplemente había añadido un ingrediente a la mezcla – y le exigió a la enfermera que le hiciera un examen completo, esperando desesperadamente que algo estuviera mal en él. No era por el hecho de que no le gustara que Snape fuera amable con los demás, pero como Slytherin tenía que mantener su reputación. No es que Draco estuviera muy apegado a las costumbres… pero, ¡Snape sí! ¡Era el jefe de su casa!

Pero para la consternación del chico, Pomfrey dijo que Snape estaba perfectamente sano. Después de eso, Draco mantuvo su ojo puesto en el profesor de pociones; con miedo de que se lanzara a cantar o a abrazar a algún Gryffindor o alguna otra imagen perturbadora como esa. Lo único que le tranquilizó fue cuando volvió a pensar en su padrino dándole a los gemelos Weasley lo que se merecían.

Ron había experimentado una nueva sensación de libertad cuando Lavender le advirtió que se portara mejor después de su encuentro con el Nundu. Por desgracia, esa nueva libertad para Ron trajo más desastres para los que le rodeaban. La clase de Transformaciones se convirtió en un caos cuando el niño se las apañó para dejar salir de una jaula un montón de serpientes de cascabel que se suponía debían transfigurar en sonajeros. Pero con la rápida actuación de McGonagall y Hermione, todos los reptiles fueron aturdidos antes de que pudieran llegar a morder a alguien.

También se las había arreglado para hacer estallar media mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, – todavía nadie tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido hacerse con la varita de Terry – les tiñó a todos el pelo de color "arcoíris" e irritó tanto a las mandrágoras del invernadero que había conseguido que le mordieran y acabado en la enfermería una vez más.

Pansy y Blaise tenían las manos ocupadas desde los últimos días con Neville, parecía haber desarrollado alguna especie de paranoia desde la tormenta, pensando que en cualquier momento podría alcanzarle un rayo si no estaba tocando en todo momento a sus dos tutores actuales.

Así, después de eso Neville tenía que ser llevado en brazos en todo momento o se envolvía alrededor de una de las piernas de Pansy o Blaise y se negaba a soltarlos, por lo que caminar se les hacía bastante difícil. Aunque este recién adquirido miedo le impedía crear más accidentes, ya que casi nunca caminaba por sí mismo.

Era una agradable y tranquila mañana para todos los habitantes de la sala "Arcoíris" quienes aún estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso Caramelo. Así que Draco no se despertó de muy buen humor al escuchar al bufón gritando que la profesora McGonagall estaba allí esperando y tenía que entrar. Gruñendo y desenrollándose de sus calientes mantas, fue a abrir el retrato.

\- ¿Sí, profesora? – bostezó volviéndose y tirándose en el sofá - ¿No es demasiado temprano? Sólo son las siete.

\- Sí, señor Malfoy, estoy al tanto de eso. Simplemente he venido a dejar la poción para el señor Potter. Hemos decidido que la mejor manera es dársela mientras están durmiendo… tuvimos varios accidentes la última vez.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad, tomando el frasquito que le ofrecía la profesora.

\- No voy a dar nombres, pero varios tutores sufrieron lesiones graves ya que algunos niños pensaron que era veneno. Otros nos reclamaron por interrumpir el sueño de los niños, perdieron la comida y el comportamiento infantil siguió incluso en la cena. Para evitarnos esos problemas, le administraremos la poción a los niños mientras todavía estén dormidos, por consiguiente estarán despiertos para la hora del almuerzo, con la esperanza de que los efectos no pasen de ese momento.

\- ¿Cuándo se tomará la poción Hermione? – preguntó el Slytherin.

\- En dos días. El lunes por la mañana les traeré el frasco.

\- Bien… gracias, profesora.

McGonagall asintió y se marchó para seguir su camino a las demás salas comunes antes de que cualquier niño se despertara.

\- ¿Esa era McGonagall? – preguntó Hermione medio adormilada, saliendo de su habitación - ¿Necesita a los prefectos para algo?

\- No. Ha venido a traer esto para Harry. – dijo Draco levantando la poción roja y la boca de Hermione se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡No pueden haber pasado dos semanas! ¡Todavía quedaba más tiempo! – voló hacia el calendario que colgaba en uno de los lados de una estantería, en busca de la pequeña botella roja que había dibujado cuando el tiempo de Harry se terminaba - ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Veintinueve de Septiembre.

\- Pero eso es… no…

\- Es hora de traerlo de vuelta, Hermione. McGonagall quiere que le demos la poción a Harry mientras esté dormido… habrá menos complicaciones de esa manera. Mira el lado bueno, tú eres la siguiente.

\- ¿A eso le llamas el lado bueno? – resopló, rascándose los ojos – Yo elegiría mejores palabras.

\- ¿Entretenido? ¿Emocionante? ¿Peligroso?

\- La última suena bien.

\- Adoras los libros. Adoras estudiar. Todo lo que Harry y yo tendremos que hacer es llevarte a la biblioteca y todo irá bien. – Hermione simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la habitación de Harry, arrastrando a Draco detrás de ella.

Por suerte, el niño todavía estaba profundamente dormido, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de Caramelo y el otro sosteniendo un firme agarre sobre su manta.

\- ¿Quieres dársela tú, o lo hago yo? – preguntó Draco, acariciando el frasco mientras observaba a Harry.

\- No importa. – le contestó Hermione en voz baja, sentándose al lado de Harry y pasando sus dedos por el pelo rebelde del niño. Draco apretó suavemente la botellita en su mano.

\- Hazlo tú. – la chica le sonrió entre lágrimas y la destapó.

\- ¿Puedes mantenerle la cabeza erguida? No quiero que se atragante. – Draco asintió y colocó a Harry entre sus brazos, el niño se removió pero no se despertó, aunque Caramelo dejó escapar un leve gruñido y saltó de la cama, que ahora estaba demasiado concurrida para el gusto del cachorro.

Segundos después, Harry se había tragado el antídoto, Draco volvió a dejar su cabeza suavemente contra la almohada y después se levantó para que cuando empezara a crecer de nuevo no estuviera en su camino. Hermione, gimoteando, salió también de la cama situándose junto a Draco, ambos observando como el niño empezaba a estirarse, volviendo a sus características adolescentes.

\- Ha vuelto. – susurró Hermione, cayendo de rodillas junto a su mejor amigo y estrechando su mano con fuerza.

\- Vamos. – le dijo Draco amablemente, tirando de Hermione para que se pusiera en pie – Se despertará alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, aquí sentados no hacemos nada.

La Gryffindor se dejó llevar desde la habitación de Harry hasta el sofá, donde Caramelo se les quedó observando y quejándose con voz baja.

\- Está bien. – le dijo Hermione al perro – Puedes ir con Harry ahora.

\- Así que… - dijo Draco acomodándose en el sofá - ¿Alguna cosa que te gustaría compartir antes de volverte pequeña?

\- Nop. – dijo sonriendo, tomando una profunda respiración para intentar controlarse. Sabía que al menos Harry cuando volviera no cambiaría tanto como Draco, pero lo de Voldemort podría afectarle. Y por supuesto, nunca sería capaz de volver a mirar a la cara a McGonagall, Hagrid o Dumbledore y nunca volvería a estar en la misma habitación que Snape – Tendrás la oportunidad de descubrirlo todo cuando lo veas.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – exclamó Draco haciendo un mohín.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Harry y yo no teníamos ni idea de nada sobre ti. Y ninguno de nosotros sabía nada de Harry.

\- Pero sigues diciendo que eres peligrosa… si salgo lastimado, sabrás que tendrás que pagar por ello, ¿verdad?

\- No puedo decirte que hacer. Es como ser padres, tu trabajo es cuidarme y asegurarte de que nada me pase. O a cualquier otra persona…

Para el resto de la mañana, Draco siguió intentando sacar algo de Hermione, ambos todavía con los pijamas puestos y sin mucha hambre para el desayuno. Pero Hermione hizo un excelente trabajo evitando sus preguntas, dejando a Draco furioso y frustrado.

Se habían enfrascado en otra batalla de miradas – Draco iba ganando. Dieciocho a cero – cuando Caramelo dejó escapar un corto ladrido. Ambos se volvieron para mirar hacia la puerta de Harry, quien salía de allí con sus dieciséis años de nuevo. Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, con el perro entre sus brazos.

\- Hey, Harry. – le dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Exhausto. – admitió, sentándose en el sofá junto a su amiga – Y un poco sorprendido… han pasado tantas cosas. Quiero decir, ¡tengo un perro! – de repente un pensamiento golpeó a Harry - ¿Qué haré durante el verano? ¡Mi tío me matará si lo llevo a su casa!

\- Ohh no, ese tío tuyo no va a hacer nada. – gruñó Hermione – Iré a enseñarle una lección.

Harry se sobresaltó y recordó lo que le había contado cuando era un niño sobre su tío.

\- ¡No, Hermione no tienes que hacer eso! Realmente, ahora estoy bien.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada valorando su respuesta.

\- ¿Así que te alimenta bien? ¿No te obliga a limpiar excesivamente? ¿Tienes ropa de tu talla?

\- Sí. – le aseguró Harry – Remus y los demás le gritaron algunas cuantas cosas el verano pasado y le dijeron que estarían atentos. Y Moody les asustó un poco, por lo que ahora estoy bien allí.

\- Aun así. – resopló ella – Iré a tener una charla con tu tío de todos modos. Lo que te hizo antes de eso no estaba nada bien y voy a hacérselo saber.

Harry suspiró. No tenía sentido discutir ya que sabía que Hermione no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Pero, ¿qué haré con Caramelo? – preguntó, rascándole detrás de las orejas – Incluso aunque hablaras con él, no creo que me permitiera quedármelo… Dudley es alérgico.

\- Si no te importa, podría llevármelo conmigo. No creo que a mis padres les importara.

\- Dime, Harry. – le dijo Draco son una sonrisa y un brillo juguetón en sus ojos – ¿Qué le dirás al abuelo cuando le veas? ¿Y a la tía Minnie? ¿Y al tío Haggid?

Harry gimió lastimosamente, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿Creéis que podría fingir que nunca ha pasado? No, en realidad, no contestes a eso. – dijo, viendo como Hermione abría la boca para contestarle – Estoy más preocupado por Snape…

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

\- Tengo que recordar llevar mi cámara para inmortalizar ese momento. – sonrió cruelmente – Oh, el horror a la espera de ser capturado para siempre en una fotografía.

\- Yo tengo algo aún mejor. – rió Hermione – Tengo muy bueno momentos de unión entre Harry y Snape. ¡Sois adorables juntos! Como la relación de un tío y su sobrino. – se corrigió rápidamente, al ver la cara de horror que habían compuesto los dos chicos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? – preguntó Draco – Ninguno de los dos estábamos aquí…

\- Cierto, - sonrió – pero… - cruzando la habitación, Hermione se agachó y sacó algo envuelto de la chimenea – La tenía programada para tomar una foto cada dos minutos. – volvió a reír al ver como los ojos de Harry se ensanchaban con incredulidad – ¡Así que debemos tener muchos momentos adorables para añadir a nuestro cartel!

\- ¿Y no se ha quedado ya sin carrete? – preguntó Harry con desesperación, esperando contra toda esperanza que la cámara de Hermione hubiera dejado de tomar fotos antes de que terminara la noche.

\- No. Están fabricados para que nunca se quede sin carrete o sin película hasta que terminemos o sea tratada. Por desgracia, tenemos que devolvérsela a Dumbledore al finalizar el proyecto… son muy caras. Pero eso no viene al caso.

\- Así que… ¿te sientes bien con todo? – le preguntó Draco a Harry con cautela – Quiero decir… yo estaba mal… ¿te sientes bien?

\- Aww, sigue con el rol de padre. – sonrió Hermione – Pero, ahora en serio Harry, - dijo, volviéndose a su amigo - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí… estoy bien, de verdad. Un poco choqueado, un poco sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, pero aparte de eso, estoy bastante bien. Y tengo algunas disculpas que dar. Siento mucho lo de los muñecos… no era mi intención haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Y sobre el incidente del primer día en la enfermería, no fue mi intención que Pomfrey empujara a Draco por las escaleras o que los dos os enfadarías entre vosotros.

\- Oh, está bien. – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Ya lo sabíamos.

\- Y siento lo de la lanza. – sonrió Harry, con sentimientos encontrados.

\- Oh, estoy seguro de que lo haces. – resopló Draco.

\- Y lo siento por…

\- Harry, está bien. – le interrumpió Hermione – Todo está perdonado. Quiero decir, si yo tengo que pedir disculpas por todo lo que haga cuando sea una niña, creo que estaremos aquí varios días.

\- Está bromeando. – le aseguró Draco – Lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

\- Nop. – canturreó Hermione – Os vais a divertir de lo lindo.

\- Pero lo que realmente quiero deciros es… gracias. A los dos. Aunque lo de la tetera…

\- ¡Lo siento! – gritó Hermione - ¡No fue mi intención! Yo, yo realmente…

\- Te perdono. Aunque lo que os dije fue totalmente cierto; no quiero ni ver el té durante un tiempo.

\- Al igual que yo no quiero volver a ver otra lanza u otros muñecos. - dijo Draco asintiendo.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a almorzar? – sugirió Hermione – Ninguno de nosotros ha comido nada desde la cena de anoche y podemos ir a reunirnos con los demás.

\- Suena bien. – dijeron Draco y Harry a la vez.

Después de dejar a Caramelo en la habitación de Harry – el chico había dicho que el perro no masticaría nada de su dueño y Hermione esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto – se pusieron en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Hey, Harry! – le saludó Ginny, corriendo hacia él y lanzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, en un opresivo abrazo.

\- Me alegra mucho volver a verte. – Harry le sonrió, dedicándole un dulce beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo le está yendo a Ron?

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo el pelirrojo en cuestión gruñendo, acercándose al grupo y señalando a Ginny con la cabeza - ¡Me mintió! ¡Me dijo que su apellido era Weal!

\- Y te salvó de un montón de preguntas. – rió Hermione, abrazando a Ron.

\- Aun así. – se quejó él.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? – continuó Ginny – Que los dos vais a ir hasta la mesa principal a pedirle disculpas a Snape. – Ron la miraba como si le hubieran brotado cuatro cabezas – Se lo debes por salvar tu vida en las escaleras, por supuesto, no fue culpa de Harry. Y especialmente tú Ron, tienes que pedirle disculpas por lo del tutú. Ahora.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – resopló Ron – Le llamaba profesor aterrador, ¿recuerdas? Tendré suerte si no me maldice nada más acercarme. También le clavé un tenedor en el trasero e hice eso de los animales en pociones y…

\- ¿Le clavaste un tenedor a Snape? – repitió Hermione, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Oh, travieso y desobediente Ron. Ahora tienes que ir a pedir disculpas.

\- No me podéis hacer esto. – volvió a resoplar Ron, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Oh, sí que podemos. – dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez, desenfundando su varitas y apuntándole con ellas – Ahora, los dos iréis hasta allí y le pediréis disculpas.

\- Mejor hacer lo que dicen. – murmuró Harry – Yo voy. – Ron, después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su hermana – no podía enfadarse con Hermione – siguió a su amigo hasta la mesa principal.

\- ¿Podemos ir a comer algo mientras hablan? – gimoteó Draco – Tengo hambre. ¿Y por qué no comemos en _mi _mesa? Son todos lo suficiente mayores como para cuidarse por sí mismos, ¿no?

\- Claro. – Hermione estuvo de acuerdo – Y no he visto a Pansy ni a Blaise desde hace unos días. ¿Te unes, Ginny?

\- ¿Por qué no? – el trío se dirigió hacia allí mientras que Harry y Ron se acercaban a Snape.

\- Ehh… ¿profesor? – preguntó Harry con voz débil. Snape levantó la vista de su comida con una mueca en su rostro – Sólo queríamos decirle… - se apresuró a continuar – que lo sentimos, por todo. Y yo quería darle las gracias por… uhmm… ser tan amable conmigo cuando me cuidó.

Snape le ofreció a Harry un atisbo de sonrisa, y el chico suspiró, dándose cuenta de que le había perdonado. En cuanto a Ron, Snape seguía esperando esa disculpa.

\- Yo… ehh… también lo siento mucho. – murmuró el pelirrojo – Por todo… especialmente lo del tutú y lo del tenedor.

Snape encaró una ceja.

\- Eso espero, Weasley. ¿Por qué no va a tomar asiento antes de que le anuncie a toda la sala lo que hiciste? – Ron tragó saliva nerviosamente y se dirigieron directos hasta donde estaban Hermione y los demás.

\- Hola, Harry, Ron. – saludó Pansy, tomando un bocado de pudín e indicándoles con un gesto que se sentaran junto a Blaise - ¿Cómo os ha ido con el tío Sev?

\- No tan mal. – dijo Harry, tomando un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada de una de las bandejas – Por lo menos ha aceptado nuestras disculpas.

\- No creo que todavía esté muy contento conmigo. – dijo Ron fulminándolo con la mirada – Estúpido gra…

Ahora fue el turno de Draco, Pansy y Blaise de fulminarle a él.

\- Ya sabes que él te salvó la vida. – puntualizó Pansy – Podrías comportarte un poquito mejor…

\- Bien, vale, me callaré.

\- Parece que te toca ser el siguiente pequeño. – le dijo Draco a Blaise, sonriendo – Eso va a ser divertido.

\- Sí tú lo dices. – suspiró el Slytherin – Yo simplemente preferiría evitarlo.

\- Te cuidaré bien. – le aseguró Pansy, sonriéndole a Blaise desde el otro lado de la mesa – Y Neville también… dondequiera que esté. – en ese momento, el chico propenso a los accidentes llegó corriendo hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Antes de que ninguno pudiera parpadear, se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry en un abrazo, antes de retirarse rápidamente.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Harry! – exclamó - ¡Nunca quise tropezar con Hermione! ¡Te convertí en una tetera! – volvió a exclamar, lamentándose.

\- Está bien, Neville. – le consoló Harry, levantándose y acariciando suavemente su hombro – Fue un accidente.

\- ¡Pero te convertí en tetera! ¿Y si te hubieras roto? ¿O si no hubiera habido cura? – Draco se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza al oír eso.

\- Es que no la había… - dijo, riéndose entre dientes. Neville no esperó para escuchar el resto… se desmayó.

\- La próxima vez, no digas nada. – suspiró Hermione.

\- ¿Qué querías decir? – preguntó Harry entrando en pánico.

\- Que no había cura. – repitió Draco – La descubrieron accidentalmente mientras estábamos allí, por lo que no te preocupes.

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pasando rápidamente sus ojos hacia Hermione vigilando que no volviera a golpearle accidentalmente con otro hechizo.

El resto del día y el siguiente pasaron con normalidad. Harry fue citado en el despacho de Dumbledore y cuando entro estuvo sonrojado y mirando sus pies, a la vez que murmuraba todo el rato. El hombre le dijo que tan pronto como el proyecto terminara, le gustaría que él volviera a tomar clases de Oclumancia ya que Voldemort había estado realmente muy cerca de matarlo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, con la sensación de que esta vez Snape no sería tan molesto.

Pasó el resto de los dos días saliendo con Ginny. Draco se alarmó cuando Harry no volvía por el retrato después de las ocho y Hermione pasó la siguiente hora burlándose de él sobre el buen padre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. La chica le dijo que Harry ya era todo un "chico grande" y que ahora ya no necesitaba atención constante.

El domingo por la noche los tres estaban reunidos en la sal común, disfrutando del último día de paz.

\- Sabéis, – dijo Draco de pronto, estirándose cómodamente frente al fuego – Hay algo que me molesta.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Hermione, sentada en el suelo junto al sofá, con Crookshanks en sus brazos ya que Harry y Caramelo lo habían reclamado y estaban estirados cómodamente en él.

\- Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que Harry me dijo que también tenía miedo a los truenos, pero estabas bien…

\- La única razón por la que alguna vez tuve miedo por eso fue porque no tenía a nadie que me arropara antes de irme a dormir. – dijo Harry en voz baja – Normalmente estaba solo, pero con vosotros dos por aquí la primera vez y después con Snape, nunca estaba solo.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Me alegra haberte ayudado con eso, Harry. Draco ya no parece tan asustado.

\- Sólo un poco menos. – admitió Draco con el ceño fruncido – Es solo que… no sé… no me gustan.

\- Hay otra razón por la que les tienes miedo. – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? ¿Por favor?

\- Claro. – se apresuró a añadir Hermione – De todos modos, creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a la cama. Dijiste que McGonagall llegaría mañana por la mañana con la poción, ¿no Draco?

\- Sí, como siempre. – le contestó el Slytherin bostezando, poniéndose en pie y estirándose – Bueno, buenas noches a los dos. – se dirigió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta un segundo más tarde.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione. – le dijo Harry adormilado, recogiendo a Caramelo entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose a su propio dormitorio – Nos vemos por la mañana.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

Hermione se retiró unos minutos más tarde, con un claro sentimiento de temor, aunque también había emoción creciendo en su estómago. Mañana volvería a tener cinco años de edad. Mañana Draco y Harry entrarían en el horror más grande de sus vidas. Oh sí, eso iba a ser divertido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, a las cuatro y media para ser exactos. Acurrucada en el sofá con Crookshanks en sus brazos, esperaba que Leviculus les llamara diciéndoles que McGonagall estaba allí. Por supuesto no iba a tomar la poción hasta que Harry y Draco estuvieran levantados… no sería bueno que ella se convirtiera en una niña pequeña mientras ellos estaban dormidos… sería un desastre. Por lo menos si estuvieran despiertos tendrían la oportunidad de defenderse.

\- Recuerda, Crookshanks. – le advirtió al felino – Si deseas permanecer a salvo, no te acerques a mí. No puedo prometerte no hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta. Y no provoques a Caramelo. Ambos os habéis estado llevando bastante bien, no lo estropeéis, ¿de acuerdo? – el gato maulló y acarició su peluda cara contra la de Hermione – Buen chico.

A las seis en punto, se escuchó la voz de Leviculus.

\- Para cualquier persona despierta, la profesora McGonagall tiene la poción. – Hermione se dirigió hacia el retrato y este se abrió.

\- Vaya, se ha levantado temprano. – comentó la profesora de transformaciones – Le diría que buena suerte, pero ya que usted va a ser la pequeña no significa mucho.

\- Gracias, profesora. Les pasaré el mensaje a Harry y Draco.

\- Tome la poción antes del desayuno… Me sentiré mejor con su presencia en clase. – tan pronto como la profesora se había marchado, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Puedo garantizarle que no lo hará…

\- ¿No hará qué? – preguntó Harry, saliendo de su habitación con Caramelo pisándole los talones.

\- Oh, nada. Date prisa y vístete y asegúrate de que Draco se despierta ya.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Mira lo que tengo. – sonrió, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos – Mi poción está esperando…

\- Hermione, - dijo Harry con calma, aunque su voz estaba teñida de miedo – dame esa botella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Simplemente dámela.

\- No. – gruñó Hermione, agarrando fuertemente el frasquito – Me la voy a tomar… y si no te das prisa, será ahora mismo. – esa declaración puso a Harry en movimiento.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Slytherin de la cual se escucharon varias maldiciones salir, cuando Harry le aventó un vaso de agua helada en la cara a Draco para despertarlo y explicarle la situación. Hermione simplemente sonrió y fue a cambiarse con un nuevo conjunto de túnicas limpias y peinarse un poco antes de cambiar.

\- ¿Estáis preparados, chicos? – preguntó, saliendo de su habitación, y observando como los dos revoloteaban nerviosamente alrededor de su puerta – Será mejor que cojas mi varita. – reflexionó, entregándosela a Draco – Y me disculp ahora por lo que pueda pasar. Recordad, que no puedo evitarlo.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Hermione, intentando arrebatarle la poción, pero ella la engulló rápidamente.

\- ¡Nooo! – gimoteó Harry, mirando a su amiga - ¡No lo hagas!

\- Demasiado tarde. – sonrió ella – Nos vemos, chicos.

Unos segundos más tarde, Hermione comenzó a empequeñecer, su pelo cada vez estaba menos espeso y rostro se redondeó, hasta convertirse en una pequeña niña.

Los dos chicos evitaron correr a dirigirse hasta las puertas de sus dormitorios.

_"__Harry estaba tranquilo." –_ pensó Draco para tranquilizarse – _"tengo un poco de miedo, pero está bien. No parece tan terrible."_

_"__Era estirado y un poco nervioso, pero con Draco no lo hice nada mal. Con Hermione no puede ser peor."_

La niña levantó la vista hasta ellos, alternando la mirada entre los dos y estrechando los ojos a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Vosotros… - dijo lentamente, enderezándose - ¡ME HABÉIS SECUESTRADO! – sin previo aviso se abalanzó hacia adelante contra los dos chicos congelados y enseñándoles los dientes.

Harry gritó y la esquivó, casi siendo golpeado por la cola de caballo que llevaba la niña en el pelo. Desafortunadamente, Draco no tuvo tanta suerte. La niña hundió profundamente sus colmillos en la pierna del Slytherin, sólo entonces el chic recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Gritando, brincaba por toda la habitación intentando sacudirse a Hermione de encima, aunque ella permaneció firmemente aferrada con sus dientes y la sangra ya manchaba la tela de sus pantalones.

\- ¡AYUDA! – gritó Draco y cayó con Hermione al sofá, esperando que se soltara. Y lo hizo.

Sólo para coger impulso y clavar sus dientes en el brazo del Slytherin mientras con sus manitas tiraba de su cabello, Draco chillaba y daba tumbos por la habitación, con una explosión de dolor en sus brillantes ojos. Dumbledore y Snape que pasaban fuera del retrato que daba a la sala común de los chicos, pudieron oír los gritos que de allí salían.

\- ¿Deberíamos entrar? – preguntó Snape con preocupación.

\- Espera un minuto. – le contestó el director – Tal vez la señorita Granger está conociéndolos.

En el interior, Harry había salido al rescate de su amigo. Aunque la pequeña Hermione no entendiera nada de eso. Cuando Harry se puso del lado de Draco, ella empezó a dirigir sus piernas hasta el estómago y la cara de Harry.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME ATRAPÉIS! ¡SECUESTRADORES! ¡VÁIS A MORIR AHORA!

\- Realmente creo que deberíamos entrar, ahora. – dijo Snape.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Aunque me temo que no sé la contraseña. – dijo Dumbledore, riendo entre dientes.

Snape le devolvió la mirada boqueando, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Empezando a correr por el pasillo, se dirigió hacía el despacho de Tobin, creyendo que la vida de su ahijado dependía de ello.

\- ¡DEBÉIS MORIR! ¡MALVADOS SECUESTRADORES! ¡OS VOY A MATAR!

\- ¡HARRY! – gritó Draco con absoluto terror, la sangre se escaba de varios de los rasguños que tenía en el rostro - ¡QUÍTAMELA DE ENCIMA!

\- ¡ESTOY UN POCO OCUPADO! – gritó el niño que sobrevivió, intentando agarrar los pies de Hermione mientras está continuaba pateándolo, sus gafas ya estaban destrozadas y tiradas inútilmente en el suelo y su visión estaba totalmente desdibujada.

\- ¡PUES ENTONCES, DESOCÚPATE! ¡VA A MATARME!

\- ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN! ¡LOS SECUESTRADORES COMO TÚ DEBEN MORIR! ¡Y YO HARÉ JUSTICIA! – mirando por encima de su hombro, Hermione dirigió su pie con fuerza hacia la ingle de Harry, componiendo una gran sonrisa cuando vio cómo se desplomaba en el suelo y se encorvaba del dolor - ¡TE HE PILLADO, HOMBRE MALVADO!

\- ¿HARRY? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? – gritó Draco, ya que ahora sentía las patadas de Hermione en sus piernas, y que la niña había asaltado por competo su cuerpo - ¡HARRY! ¡AYUDAAA!

Dumbledore suspiró detrás del retrato. Leviculus sonreía.

\- Parece que se están uniendo. – sonrió el bufón – La señorita Granger es una chica bastante animada.

\- ¿Seguro que no puedo entrar? Soy el director.

\- Lo siento, señor. Pero estoy bajo las estrictas órdenes de la profesora Tobin; no abrirle a nadie a menos que tengan la contraseña o que sea una emergencia.

\- ¿Y eso no se clasifica como una?

\- No, me temo que no.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre Este jadeando y resoplando frente a la puerta del despacho de Tobin estaba Snape.

\- ¡ERIN TOBIN! – gritó golpeando con las dos manos la puerta - ¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!

La profesora de maternidad abrió su despacho, con rulos en su pelo y vistiendo un camisón azul pastel.

\- Buenos días, Severus. – saludó bostezando - ¿No es un poco pronto para ponerse a gritar?

\- ¿Cuál es la contraseña para retrato del bufón? – preguntó apresuradamente, sacudiendo a menuda mujer por los hombros cuando vio que no le contestaba - ¡DÍMELA ERIN!

\- No hay necesidad de gritar. Es Parvulus, pero ¿Por qué la necesitas? – preguntó, observando como Snape ya estaba marchándose de allí a toda prisa, murmurando la palabra entre dientes.

\- ¡VOY A MORIR! – gritó Draco, viendo muchas estrellas a su alrededor por los golpes que le estaba dando la niña contra la pared.

\- ¡SI PIDES CLEMENCIA TE CONCEDERÉ UNA MUERTE MÁS RÁPIDA!

\- ¡LOS MALFOY NO PIDEN CLEMENCIA!

\- ¡ENTONCES MORIRÁS! ¡AL IGUAL QUE TU AMIGO!

\- ¿HAS MATADO A HARRY?

Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada diabólica.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MATAR A HARRY! ¡LE NECESITAMOS PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT!

\- ¡NO TENDRÁS QUE PREOCUPARTE POR ESO POR QUE VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR, SECUESTRADOR!

\- ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA ME VA A DERROTAR UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!

\- ¡PUES ESTÁS A PUNTO!

\- Ah, hola, Severus. – le saludó Dumbledore – Les está amenazando en estos momentos. ¿Tienes la contraseña?

\- Parv… parvu… parvulus. – jadeó Snape, inclinándose débilmente contra el retrato.

\- Muy bien. –exclamó Leviculus – Adelante. – se abrió y permitió que los dos hombres ingresaran dentro, encontrándose con una horrible escena.

El sofá estaba volcando, Caramelo estaba escondido con miedo bajo uno de los sillones. Harry yacía acurrucado en el suelo gimoteando y sosteniendo con sus manos una preciada parte de su anatomía. Gritos rebotaban contra las paredes, todos salían de Draco mientras Hermione le montaba, quien había dejado de morder su brazo para utilizar la boca para gritarle al chico y con las patadas dirigirlo, como si montara un caballo.

\- ¡DETENEOS DE UNA VEZ! – gritó Dumbledore con voz autoritaria y dominante. Inmediatamente Hermione dejó de torturar a Draco y miró al hombre por encima de su hombro.

\- ¡Oh, señor! – gritó la niña, dejando atrás a Draco y corriendo hacia el director. El Slytherin se arrugó en el suelo, mientras Snape corría hacia él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien – Esos terribles hombres me han secuestrado y…

\- Estás perfectamente a salvo, señorita Granger. – le dijo Dumbledore, arrodillándose ante ella – Draco y Harry serán tus tutores temporales durante las dos próximas semanas.

\- ¡Pero me han secuestrado!

\- Le puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos le ha secuestrado. Tuve una reunión con sus padres y ellos le han dejado venir y unirse a nuestro programa de dos semanas en el que dos de nuestros estudiantes se hacen cargo de un niño de cinco años.

\- ¿Así que no son secuestradores?

\- Así es. – dijo Harry, poniéndose dolorosamente en pie – Ni siquiera nos has dado la oportunidad de explicarnos.

\- Bueno, señorita Granger. – sonrió Dumbledore – Bienvenida a Hogwarts.


	29. GIMME THE MAGIC!

**¡Wolas amores!**

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis un nuevo cap :D **

**Ayer colgué el primer capítulo de la otra traducción en la que me he enfrascado "Partners" y como quiero subir mañana el segundo capítulo voy a tener que dejar los reviews para cuando me estabilice un poco y vuelva a recuperar mi disco duro con esta traducción, porque si no, no me da la vida y me paso todo el santo día traduciendo sin tiempo ni para mear... xD Y además los capítulos de la otra historia son muy largos y ni siquiera se si lo voy a poder sacar para mañana... pero lo intentaré :D Os invito a que os paséis por allí ;P**

**Y os doy muchisisisismo las gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo siempre con los reviews, las alertas y favoritos. ¿Cómo sois tan enormes? ¡Ya hemos pasado de los 500 reviews en Parenting Class! Os achucharía a todos hasta dejaros sin aire para después comeros a besos (L) Gracias (L)**

**Besitos cielos y espero que estéis preparados para el cap... xD**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – GIMME THE MAGIC! (¡DAME MAGIA!)**

\- ¿Qué es Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione inocentemente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

Harry y Dumbledore intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Es un internado. – respondió Dumbledore con cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué lleváis puestas esas ropas tan divertidas? – la niña señaló las túnicas de ambas figuras - ¿Por qué también las llevo yo? – gritó, percatándose de que ella también lleva puesta una túnica.

\- Es parte del uniforme. – añadió Harry apresuradamente – Te lo puse mientras estabas pateando a Draco. – por supuesto, eso no era cierto, pero Hermione pareció aceptarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué tú tienes un dibujo tan bonito? ¡Quiero uno! – se quejó, señalando el escudo de Gryffindor de la túnica de Harry. Tan pronto como se había vuelto pequeña, su insignia había desaparecido de sus túnicas, ya que su casa no estaba definida y era demasiado joven para asistir al colegio.

\- Simbolizan nuestras casas… como los clubs de cada escuela. – le contestó Harry – Yo soy de Gryffindor y Draco es de Slytherin.

\- Albus, creo que deberíamos llevar a Draco a la enfermería… ha quedado en mal estado. – interrumpió Snape, mirando al director.

\- Pues bien, Harry, - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – puedes, o bien acompañar al señor Malfoy hasta la enfermería y desayunar allí con la señorita Granger o puedes llevar a la señorita Granger a desayunar al comedor.

\- Me quedo con la primera opción. – soltó Harry - ¿Podremos desayunar todos? Draco podría tener hambre cuando despierte.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. – dijo el hombre echándose a reír – Vamos, Severus; debemos informar en la planta baja. Harry, por favor, escolta al señor Malfoy hasta allí. Que tengáis un buen día. – sin dejar de reír salió por el agujero del retrato, agitando su varita hacia las gafas de Harry justo antes de salir, los cristales rotos se repararon automáticamente aunque todo eso perdió atención cuando Hermione se acercó a Draco y le dio un golpecito en el estómago.

Draco gimió y medianamente intentó alejarse, aunque su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para separarse más de unos centímetros.

\- ¡DING-DONG! – canturreó Hermione alegremente, metiendo el dedo en el ombligo de Draco - ¡DING-DONG! ¡DING-DONG!

\- Creo que ya es suficiente. – intervino Harry, agarrando la mano de Hermione, antes de que se las ingeniara para volver a aguijonear con su dedito a Draco - ¿Puedes caminar delante de nosotros hacia la enfermería?

Hermione resopló.

\- ¿No crees que puedo caminar? ¿Qué piensas que soy, un bebé? Puedo hacer más que caminar. Puedo dar patadas… - enfatizó sus palabras con un golpe en la espinilla a Harry – y morder… - lanzó sus dientes hacia el brazo del pobre chico, logrando que Harry gritara – y tirar del pelo… - con sus dos manos agarró varios mechones del rebelde cabello azabache del chico y tiró de él, llevándose varios pelos con ella – y gritar… ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¿Ves? Entonces que sería, ¿puedes caminar o quieres caminar?

\- Por favor, ¿querrías caminar delante de nosotros? – exclamó Harry entre dientes, llevándose una mano a la adolorida cabeza, masajeando la zona donde los pelos habían sido arrancados y la otra mano apretada alrededor de las marcas del mordisco - ¿Por favor?

\- Claro. – de un salto se plantó frente a Harry – bueno y… ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Tengo hambre!

\- _Tendrás_ que ser paciente. Es culpa tuya que tengamos que ir primero a la enfermería. – replicó Harry, ayudando a Draco a levantarse, pasando uno de los brazos del Slytherin alrededor de su cuello para poder mantener el equilibrio – Ahora, despacio y sin prisas… No creo que Draco quiera ir demasiado rápido.

\- Jodidamente correcto. – murmuró Draco, haciendo una mueca mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

\- Vigila tu lenguaje. – le reprendió Harry, dirigiéndose con Draco cuidadosamente hasta la salida, afortunadamente Hermione le obedeció y empezó a caminar delante de ellos.

\- Ella es la que ha hablado mal primero. – dijo Draco en un quejido, señalando con la cabeza a Hermione, quien sonrió.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, parado en medio del pasillo.

\- ¡Creía que íbamos a la enfermería! – exclamó Hermione - ¡Muévete! – sin que Harry se diera cuenta, intentando recordar cuando había hablado mal Hermione, la niña soltó un suspiro agitado y dirigiéndose hasta el Gryffindor le soltó otra patada en su ya magullada espinilla.

De inmediato pegó un brinco, perdiendo el control sobre Draco y provocando que este cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo y un gemido de dolor.

\- ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? – gritó Harry, saltando alrededor del pasillo a la pata coja mientras se agarraba la espinilla con las manos - ¡ESO DUELE!

\- ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡Y ESTÁS HACIENDO QUE ESPEREMOS! ¡AHORA DATE PRISA!

\- ¡NO TENGO PORQUE ESCUCHARTE! ¡ERES UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!

\- ¡_TIENES_ QUE ESCUCHARME! ¡O VOLVERÉ A GOLPEARTE EN LA ESPINILLA!

Harry gruñó, pero decidió acabar esto sin derramamiento de sangre y más heridos.

\- Bien. – dijo en otro gruñido – Tú ganas este asalto, pero no has ganado la guerra. Venga, en marcha. Vamos, Draco.

El Slytherin gimoteó desde el suelo.

\- No me puedo mover… - Harry, ya de mal humor, estiró a Draco del brazo y procedió a arrástralo por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del rubio mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo golpeado. Hermione seguía al dúo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguiendo alegremente las instrucciones de Harry de "Es por aquí".

Finalmente, – afortunadamente para Draco – llegaron a la enfermería a los pocos minutos, el Slytherin ahora yacía inconsciente tras golpearse la cabeza con una esquina de un pasillo cuando Harry se giró bruscamente porque Hermione volvía a ponerse gruñona.

La señora Pomfrey, escuchando fuertes pasos, salió de su despacho y gimió en cuando vio quien estaba entrando en su enfermería.

\- ¿Ya, señor Potter? ¡Es el primer día! – al ver a Draco, dejó escapar un grito ahogado - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- ¡He sido yo! – exclamó Hermione sonriendo - ¡Y le he dado una patada a Harry en la espinilla!

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Está usted bien, señor Potter?

\- Estoy bien. – murmuró Harry – Podría no ser capaz de tener hijos… pero después de esto, no estoy seguro de quererlos.

La medimaga asintió y comenzó a examinar a Draco, frotando un poco de ungüento en sus cortes y empezando a cubrirlos con pequeñas tiritas, que habían sido introducidas en el mundo mágico a principios de ese año y se habían hecho increíblemente populares.

\- Dame mi desayuno. – exigió Hermione, cuando su aburrimiento empezó a aumentar de ver a la enfermera poniéndole las tiritas a Draco.

\- Está justo allí. – le contestó Harry, señalando una bandeja con comida posada justo bajo una ventana – Ves tranquilamente a sentarte allí y comételo, así Draco podrá recuperarse en paz.

\- Usted también le hirió, señor Potter. – le informó Pomfrey – Arrástralo hasta aquí no ha sido la mejor de las opciones .Tiene un gran hematoma donde usted le ha estado agarrando y un hinchazón en la cabeza de lo que puedo presumir es un muro de piedra.

Harry se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

\- Lo mío ha sido lo mínimo. ¡Le aseguro, que esa niña es el diablo! – por suerte para Harry, Hermione estaba demasiado ocupaba examinando la selección del desayuno.

\- Bueno, el señor Malfoy ya está curado, debería despertar en breves momentos. Asegúrese de que coma algo, estaré en mi despacho por si ocurre algo drástico. – dicho esto la enfermera palmeó la mano de Draco y se internó en su oficina, cerrando la puerta con un golpe firme detrás de ella.

Los ojos miel de Hermione miraban con curiosidad toda la selección de comida. Diferentes rosquillas, algunos buñuelos – _mmm_ -, un plato con tostadas untadas en mantequilla y pequeños tarros con mermelada para untar, varios tipos de cereales y – _de ninguna manera_ – avena. Un buen surtido. Eligió unas rosquillas bañadas en crema de chocolate, después de todo ella no solía tener ese tipo de comida en su casa y se dispuso a echarle un vistazo a las bebidas.

Un poco de leche, un vaso de chocolate caliente – _Creo que vendré a por más, después_ – y un vasito de batido de fresa. _"No es una mala decisión… pero…"_

La niña caminó tranquilamente hacia Harry y Draco, este último apenas comenzaba a despertarse y a buscar frenéticamente por los alrededores por si había algún tipo de peligro mientras Harry se disculpaba con él una y otra vez por las lesiones adicionales.

\- Oh, mira. – dijo Draco sonriendo, viendo la bandeja del desayuno, pero no a Hermione – Rosquillas con chocolate; mis favoritas.

\- Oh, oh. – murmuró Harry, al ver a la niña deslizarse hasta ellos, demasiado dulcemente y casi con una sonrisa en sus labios – Algo pasa…

\- No veo que es lo que está mal… simplemente trae rosquillas. A los niños les encantan los dulces como esos.

La mente de Harry, se puso en funcionamiento intentando buscar un recuerdo de algo relacionado con eso… ¿algo sobre el brócoli? No… debía haber recordado mal.

\- Harry, - dijo Hermione con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios y con la voz recubierta de azúcar y miel. Demasiado dulzona para la comodidad de Harry.

\- ¿Sí? – le preguntó Harry con inquietud, no le estaba gustando en absoluto como Hermione cada vez se acercaba más, las rosquillas habían quedado abandonadas en la cama libre de al lado y la niña tenía las dos manos extendidas con las uñas apuntando hacia él.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta? ¿Te importaría responderla?

\- En realidad sí… - al ver como los ojos acaramelados de Hermione se endurecían, rápidamente cambió de opinión. – Me encantaría hacerlo. – exclamó, colocando ambos brazos a modo de escudo en caso de que la niña intentara algo.

\- Bien. Hay algo que me gusta siempre tener para desayunar…

_"__Hola a todos. Soy Barb y seré vuestra camarera. ¿Queréis algo para beber?" _

\- Mi mamá y mi papá siempre se aseguran de que lo tenga…

_"__Estos dos, – dijo Hermione, señalando a los niños – tomaran leche."_

\- Pero por alguna razón aquí no hay…

_"__Es lo que me ha dado mi apuesta apariencia. – bromeó el chico de piel oscura, lanzándole a Hermione una encantadora sonrisa – Crecí bebiendo ese tipo de zumos en vez en vez de zumos de frutas… mi madre es alérgica a todos los cítricos y odia las manzanas"_

\- Y me estoy enfadando. Dime Harry…

_"__Lo siento. – le dije Hermione – No sé qué habría hecho en mi infancia sin mi…"_

\- ¿Dónde está mi…

_"__Zumo de naranja diario."_

\- … zumo de naranja?

\- Mierda, - susurró Harry, alejándose con temor de la chica, que se preparaba para saltar sobre él – Escucha, Hermione. Ahora no tengo zumo de… - interrumpió la frase con un grito cunado la niña se lanzó a por él, hundiendo los dientes en su nariz y golpeando sus gafas.

Draco inmediatamente salió de la cama para que no le alcanzara el peligro, él ya estaba lo suficiente herido. Hermione lanzó una patada al aire con el pie derecho alcanzando a Harry una vez más en esa zona tan sensible y delicada para él. Dejando al chico de pelo negro a un lado, se lanzó encima de Draco, arañándole la cara y mordiéndole la cabeza.

El Slytherin empezó a correr por la enfermería, sin ser capaz de ver hacia donde iba, gracias a que las manos de Hermione le tapaban constantemente la vista, el chico gritaba e iba estrellándose con varios objetos. Harry sólo se había recuperado lo suficiente como para desovillarse, simplemente para ver como Draco corría por encima de él aplastando su cara con el pie.

Al ver que Draco iba a toda velocidad contra diferentes objetos peligrosos, Hermione saltó de su espalda y observó con satisfacción como el Slytherin acabó de cabeza en una chimenea de piedra, con un fuerte golpe y sin moverse. Gritando de alegría, Hermione saltó sobre la espalda de Harry, quien estaba empezando a levantarse. Cubriéndole los ojos, Hermione volvió a gritar de emoción cuando Harry empezó a correr salvajemente en círculos, desesperado por deshacerse de la niña.

Pomfrey, finalmente decidió ver que pasaba ya que no podía seguir ignorando los gritos y salió de la seguridad de su despacho para averiguar cuál era el problema. La escena que se encontró le heló la sangre.

_"__No puede ser la señorita Granger… esa horrible niña no puede ser ella. ¡Mira cuanto alboroto! ¡Cuánto estropicio! ¡Los chicos! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Los chicos!"_

\- ¡DESMAIUS! – exclamó, apuntando hacia Harry para que dejara de correr sin sentido en círculos.

El chico se quedó estático a media carrera y finalmente se desplomó hacia adelante, Hermione quedó sentada sobre él con una cara de clara confusión. Levantó la mirada, con los ojos iluminados hacia la varita de Pomfrey y mucho más abiertos de lo normal.

\- Magia. – susurró Hermione y la enfermera de repente se sintió muy vulnerable - ¡QUIERO MAGIA! ¡DAME MAGIA!

La medimaga dejó escapar un gritito cuando Hermione abandonó el cuerpo de Harry y cargó contra la mujer, con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos. Dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, Pomfrey salió corriendo de la enfermería con Hermione pisándole los talones. Sus gritos se hicieron eco por los pasillos y muchos estudiantes asomaron sus cabezas por las aulas para ver cuál era la conmoción.

Todos se quedaron mirando el extraño espectáculo, preguntándose por qué una niña pequeña estaba persiguiendo a la enfermera del colegio mientras le gritaba "dame magia" con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones a pesar de que apenas podía oírse sobre el estruendo de los gritos de la mujer.

En Transformaciones, cierto pelirrojo levantó la mirada del pergamino en el que se suponía debía estar tomando notas para convertir una vela en un marco de fotografías.

\- ¡Conozco esa voz! ¡Es Hermione! – dejando a Terry para que vigilara a Lavender, saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara pecosa cuando vio a la niña corriendo por el pasillo con la señora Pomfrey justo delante de ella.

\- ¡Hermione! – gritó, capturando a la niña y envolviéndola en un abrazo de osos después de que Pomfrey hubiera pasado delante de él - ¿Qué estás haciendo persiguiendo a la pobre…

\- ¡DESMAIUS! – exclamó Pomfrey, volteándose y apuntando con su varita a Hermione. Lamentablemente, en ese momento Hermione decidió golpear a Ron en el estómago y saltar hasta el suelo, por lo que el hechizo chocó contra el pelirrojo, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

Rebuscando en los bolsillos del chico, Hermione salió victoriosa al encontrar una varita a la vez que una sonrisa enloquecida se extendía por su rostro y su risa retumbaba por todo el pasillo.

\- Ahora también tengo magia… - y volvió a soltar una carcajada diabólica.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí fuera? – exigió saber McGonagall, traspasando la puerta de su aula con todos los estudiantes detrás de ella, varios de los niños observaban a Hermione con curiosidad.

\- No… no te… acerques… a ella. – balbuceó la medimaga – Es… peligrosa.

\- Es mejor creérselo. – dijo Hermione sonriendo, haciendo girar la varita entre sus dedos - ¡Os voy a convertir a todos en sapo!

\- Eres demasiado joven como para hacer magia. – le contestó McGongall remilgadamente – Si le devuelves la varita al señor Weasley…

\- No. ¡Ahora es mi magia! ¡Es mía y no voy a devolvérsela!

\- ¡Señorita Granger! Soy profesora de Hogwarts y hará lo que le diga.

\- ¡NO! ¡ES MI MAGIA! ¡HOCUS POCUS! – exclamó, agitando la varita hacia la profesora. Varios estudiantes gritaron cuando una explosión de humo verde los recubrió a todos. En cuestión de segundos se desvaneció, aunque el nuevo accesorio de McGonagall no lo hizo…

\- ¿Qué pasa con Hermione? – susurró Neville, mirando con horror como la niña se alejaba de Ron y lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia la clase, blandiendo la varita delante de ella como si fuera una espada – Pensaba que sería agradable.

\- No lo sé, pero no me importa. Pase lo que pase, simplemente debemos proteger a Blaise. – dijo Pansy con firmeza. Neville asintió. Desde luego, no quería que el niño acabara con un par de orejas de conejo blanco adheridas a su cabeza. Ni él tampoco, siendo sinceros.

La profesora de Transformaciones con cautela llevó una de sus manos a tocar sus nuevas orejas, con la incredulidad cubriendo su rostro, antes de empezar a retroceder, alejándose de la niña.

\- ¡He hecho magia! – gritó Hermione, saltando con alegría – He hecho magia… ¡HE HECHO MAGIA! ¡Y VOY A HACER MUCHA MÁS! ¡HOCUS POCUS! ¡HOCUS POCUS! ¡HOCUS POCUS!

Los estudiantes empezaron a retroceder del alcance la niña loca, aunque no muchos tuvieron la suerte de escapar de sus garras. De hecho, no escapó ninguno. De inmediato todos los estudiantes del aula de Transformaciones, estaban corriendo y gritando simplemente para mantenerse alejados del alcance de Hermione, todos con un par de orejas blancas en la cabeza.

Pomfrey, fue la única que se libró de las orejas de conejo, salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta el despacho del director en busca de ayuda… la necesitaban.

De vuelta en la enfermería, Harry con cuidado se puso en pie, el efecto del hechizo por fin había pasado. Agarrando una de las jarras de agua que había sobre una de las mesitas de noche, se la lanzó a Draco en la cara, el cual despertó con un fuerte grito.

\- Hermione anda suelta. – informó Harry a Draco, después de que este hubiera terminado de gritar y de mirar a su alrededor buscando a la diabólica niña – Probablemente deberíamos salir a buscarla.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Haz una barricada en la puerta ahora que todavía tenemos la oportunidad! – ignorando la mirada furiosa de Harry, Draco se puso en pie tambaleándose y corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola y bloqueándola apresuradamente – No es suficiente. – exclamó con los brazos abiertos – Un Alohomora podría abrirlo.

Harry observaba divertido como Draco procedía a empujar cada mueble disponible contra la puerta, usando su varita para apilar varias de las camas unas encima de otras, hasta que chocaron contra el techo. Una de las camas quedó esquinada y Draco fue a refugiarse detrás y con una manta se cubrió la cabeza.

Estaba justo en la cama donde Hermione había dejado las rosquillas, las cuales cayeron directamente sobre el regazo de Draco. Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer el camino hacia la bandeja del desayuno que estaba en la otra punta de la enfermería y en su lugar optó por comerse el desayuno de la niña.

Harry se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo parte de la manta y cubriéndose también la cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora estamos a salvo? – susurró, intentando alcanzar una rosquilla. Draco gruñó y Harry retiró la mano apresuradamente.

\- Probablemente no. – susurró Draco, después de una pausa reflexiva - ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Estaba encima de mí y después todo se volvió negro.

\- Te estrellaste contra la chimenea. – le contestó Harry secamente – Ni siquiera estaba encima de ti cuando pasó… lo hiciste por cuenta propia.

Draco frunció el ceño en silencio, antes de volver a las preguntas.

\- ¿De qué estaba hablando en el pasillo, sobre patearte?

\- Nada. – le dijo Harry con voz baja – Simplemente olvídalo.

\- Vale… bien, ¿cómo ha salido de aquí?

\- Vio como Pomfrey usaba su varita… para aturdirme y Mione que no sabía nada de la magia se quedó sorprendida, sin embargo, se emocionó mucho y salió corriendo detrás de la enfermera. Pobre mujer… odio pensar en lo que le ha podido pasar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió Draco – Simplemente nos quedaremos aquí… es más seguro.

Ambos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio – Draco volvió a engullir las rosquillas de Hermione – de mientras en otras partes del castillo en el ambiente se podía respirar de todo menos tranquilidad.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN SUS TUTORES? – gritó Ron finalmente recuperado, quien ahora estaba acurrucado bajo el escritorio de McGonagall con Terry y Lavender, la cual estaba gimoteando y tirándose de las orejas - ¡ELLOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR VIGILÁNDOLA!

\- ¡NO ME GUSTAN MIS OREJAS! – sollozaba la niña de entre sus brazos, ahora golpeándole con sus puñitos - ¡HAZ QUE DESAPAREZCAN! ¡AHORAAA!

\- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE OLVÍDALAS!

\- ¡PERO SON MUY FEAS! ¡NO QUEDAN BIEN CON MI PELO!

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian. – murmuró Ron, sin ser capaz de escucharse a sí mismo por encima de los gritos de sus compañeros de clase.

Un pequeño cuerpo se precipitó sobre el escritorio y aterrizó con un plop sobre el regazo de Ron. Un niño, de cabello negro miró al pelirrojo con sus pupilas dilatadas con miedo. Un segundo después, Pansy y Neville se precipitaron también sobre él.

\- ¡UN PLACER VERTE AQUÍ! – exclamó Pansy por encima del ruido - ¡CREO QUE DEBERÍAS INTENTAR DETENERLA!

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

\- ERES UN GRYFFINDOR. – puntualizó la Slytherin - ¡NEVILLE TAMBIÉN ES UN MALDITO COBARDE!

\- ¡NO LO SOY! – se defendió torpemente el chico - ¡SÓLO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ATERRORIZADO POR ESA NIÑA! ¡NO ESTÁ CUERDA!

\- ¡BUU! – gritó una nueva voz, saltando por encima de la mesa y aterrizando detrás de los adolescentes.

\- ¡ES ELLA! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Hermione se quedó pensativa por un momento.

\- ¿PODRÍA PRACTICAR CON VOSOTROS? ¡SERÍA GENIAL!

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Terry - ¡PODRÍAS DEJARNOS SOLOS Y LO HAREMOS NOSOTROS!

\- ¡PERO ME GUSTA USAR LA MAGIA! ¡MIRA MI NUEVO SAPO!

Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, Hermione alzó un sapo verde oscuro con un par de orejas de conejo adheridas a la cabeza.

\- ¿QUIÉN ES? – gritó Pansy alarmada.

\- ¡LA PROFESORA! ¡Y CREO QUE SE VE MEJOR DE ESTA MANERA!

\- ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A UN PROFESOR! – exclamó Ron - ¡DEVUÉLVEME A LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!

\- ¡NO! ¡ES MI SAPO! ¡Y QUIERO QUEDARME CON ELLA!

Y así comenzó una batalla de tira y afloja con McGonagall como objetivo, Ron le agarraba las patas de sapo y Hermione las orejas de conejo, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder ni lo más mínimo y sin tener en cuento a la pobre profesora.

En una planta diferente y más tranquila del castillo, Pomfrey se paseaba frente al escritorio de Dumbledore frotándose las manos con nerviosismo y soltando palabras incoherente. El director sabía que todo lo que había pasado tenía a la pobre bruja en un estado casi histérico.

\- Siéntate, Poppy. – le dijo amablemente, haciendo que un sillón apareciese frente a él. Dejándose caer la enfermera se sentó, pero seguía retorciendo sus manos - ¿Quiere una taza de té? – sugirió, haciendo aparecer con una sonrisa una taza de humeante té negro – Una vez que te hayas calmado, cuéntame lo que va mal.

Tomando unos sorbos, la medimaga finalmente se sintió con la suficiente entereza como para empezar a contar lo que había pasado.

\- Es la señorita Granger, Albus. No sé cómo la poción ha tenido ese efecto en ella… pero, ¡es horrible! ¡Simplemente horrible!

\- Lo sé. – le contestó Dumbledore sonriendo entre dientes – Tuve un encuentro con ella esta mañana. Una pequeña bastante animada… Hogwarts será muy interesante durante las dos próximas semanas.

\- ¡Pero Albus! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es peligrosa! Lo ultimo que vi, fue como estaba poniendo orejas de conejo a toda una clase de estudiantes de Minerva, ¡después de robarle la varita al señor Weasley! ¡Tienen que pararla! Por favor, ¿no podemos volver a cambiarla?

\- No puede ser tan mala, Poppy. Sólo es una niña, hay que darle una oportunidad.

\- Pero Albus…

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer. – sonrió Dumbledore – Vamos, probablemente ya esté todo resuelto.

Dumbledore estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de Transformaciones, ambos sólo pudieron mirar como los estudiantes gritaban y seguían buscando un lugar en el que resguardarse. En el escritorio de McGonagall había una niña pequeña con el pelo castaño y con una gran colección de sapos entre sus brazos, todos ellos con grandes orejas de conejo, la niña seguía con la varita firmemente agarrada en su mano y que usaba para disparar hechizos al azar.

\- ¿Ves? – exclamó Pomfrey – Está loca, Albus, ¡loca!

\- Voy a arreglar esto. – dijo el hombre gravemente, entrando en el aula. El nivel de ruido se convirtió rápidamente en ensordecedor - ¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! – bramó - ¡DETÉNGASE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

La clase entera se congeló y los gritos se desvanecieron al reconocer a su salvador.

\- ¡Tú! – escupió con rabia Hermione, saltando de la mesa sin soltar sus sapos - ¡Me mentiste!

Dumbledore parecía desconcertado.

\- ¿Perdón, señorita Granger?

\- ¡Me dijiste que esto era un internado!

\- Y lo es.

\- ¡Pero aquí hay magia! ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Dumbledore – Debe de haberse escapado de mi mente.

Hermione frunció el ceño con petulancia.

\- ¿Intentabas que no me enterara?

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo el director – Aunque dadas sus últimas acciones podría ser mejor enviarla de vuelta a casa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. ¡No podía hacer eso! Acababa de descubrir que la magia realmente existía. ¡No podía irse ahora!

\- Pero…

\- Ha perjudicado a varios de los estudiantes bajo mi supervisión como director. – le dijo Dumbledore con gravedad – Robó la varita de un alumno y ha faltado el respeto y dañado a un miembro de mi personal. ¿Sus padres no le enseñaron a tratar con más respeto a sus mayores?

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- Sólo soy buena con mami y papi. – murmuró – Nadie más se lo merece.

\- Entonces no tenemos otra opción que enviarla de vuelta a casa. Si no puede cumplir con una regla tan simple como esa, me temo que Hogwarts no es lugar para usted. – volvió a decirle Dumbledore con gravedad.

\- ¡Oh, señor, por favor! – exclamó, arrojándose a sus pies, a la vez que soltaba la varita y los sapos - ¡Seré buena! ¡Y amable! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Por favor, no me envíe de vuelta!

\- Una oportunidad, señorita Granger. Si vuelve a hacerles daño intencionadamente a los profesores o a los estudiantes, entonces se irá de vuelta a casa.

\- Sí, señor. – le contestó dócilmente - ¿Puedo ir a comer mi desayuno ya?

\- ¿Aun no has comido? – le preguntó Pomfrey – Pero os había llevado una bandeja con el desayuno…

\- Pero faltaba mi zumo de naranja. Y entonces me enfadé con Harry cuando me dijo que no tenía ninguno.

\- ¿Dónde está Minerva? – preguntó la medimaga de repente, mirando alrededor de la sala buscando cualquier indicio de la mujer, después de notar su ausencia.

\- ¿La profesora? – preguntó Hermione – Está aquí… es este, creo. – dijo con orgullo, recogiendo uno de los sapos - ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó la enfermera - ¡Devuélvelos a su estado normal, ahora mismo!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, eso sin duda complica las cosas. – murmuró Dumbledore, acariciando su barba con una expresión pensativa - ¿Sabe cómo cambiarlos de nuevo, señorita Granger? – le preguntó de nuevo – De lo contrario me temo que tendré que llevarla detenida con el señor Filch.

\- ¡Los cambiaré de nuevo! ¡Sólo prométeme que tendré el desayuno después de que lo haga!

\- Podrá tomarse el desayuno cuando todos hayan regresado a la normalidad. – acordó el director.

\- Vale… dejadme pensar. El "Hocus Pocus" les dio las orejas de conejo. ¡Tal vez tengo que decirlo al revés para revertirlo! ¡Sucop sucoh! – canturreó, apuntando con su varita a Seamus. El adolescente gritó, cuando las orejas de conejo desaparecieron para dar paso a unas astas de ciervo enormes, que hicieron que su cabeza cediera del peso hasta el suelo - Bueno, es una mejora.

\- ¿Mejora? – exclamó Seamus, intentado infructuosamente de levantarse del suelo - ¡Esto no es una mejora! ¡Devuélveme las orejas de conejo!

\- Creo que podría conocer el hechizo correcto. – susurró Hannah, compañera de Seamus - ¿Puedo intentarlo, profesor?

\- Adelante, señorita Abbot.

La chica sonrió y movió su varita hacia un Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Lepus mimi absentis! – las orejas de conejo se desvanecieron y los estudiantes vitorearon.

Después de varios minutos, todo el mundo – incluidos los sapos – habían sido desorejados y ahora todos los estudiantes estaban buscando entre los numerosos libros de texto que recubrían las estanterías algún hechizo que también deshiciera la transformación de sapo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí hay un libro sobre sapos! – exclamó Padma emocionada - ¡Mira Parvati! – ambas gemelas se inclinaron sobre el libro, y la más joven de las dos – Parvati – empezó a leer el texto en voz alta.

\- Para devolver al sapo a su forma de joyero debe… no, eso no funcionara, ¿verdad?

\- Me temo que no. Pero buen intento. – le sonrió Hannah.

\- ¡He encontrado algo! – exclamó Seamus, ojeando un libro desde el suelo – Oh… esperad, no es nada. Es sobre sapos hirviendo para drenarles la mucosidad de los ojos.

\- Eso es simplemente asqueroso. – exclamó un Ravenclaw estremeciéndose - ¿Qué hace un libro como ese en una clase de Transformaciones? – Seamus se encogió de hombros y cogió un nuevo libro del montón que un estudiante había dejado junto a él.

\- ¡Conejo! – graznó una de las ranas, saltando con entusiasmo sobre uno de los libros abiertos - ¡Conejo! ¡Conejooo!

\- Creo que está intentado decirnos algo. – adivinó Pomfrey, yendo a examinar el texto - ¡Albus es esto! ¡El hechizo para devolver la forma humana en sapos transfigurados!

\- ¿Cuál es Poppy? Cuanto antes podamos devolverles su forma humana, mejor.

\- Esperemos que funcione. – rezó y apuntó con su varita al sapo que había estado saltando sobre el libro - ¡Hiki licentia!

El sapo empezó a crecer a la vez que la piel cambiaba de color, hasta que una muy demacrada profesora McGonagall apareció frente a todos.

\- Albus, si no te importa, creo que me tomaré el resto del día libre, ¿podrías encontrar a alguien para sustituirme? No aguanto más.

\- Por supuesto, Minerva. Ve a relajarte y a tomarte una buena taza de té. Puedo pedirle a Filius que tome tu asignatura, hoy casi no tiene clases que impartir.

McGonagall le dedicó una sonrisa antes de marcharse de allí apresuradamente hacia sus aposentos.

\- ¿Puedo tomar ya mi desayuno? – se quejó Hermione, tirando de la túnica de Dumbledore.

\- Sí, sí. – asintió el hombre – Vayamos a la enfermería.

\- Nosotros también vamos. – dijo Ron con firmeza, poniéndose en pie después de ser liberado de su forma de sapo – Tengo que hablar con Harry y Draco… una larga y _dolorosa_ charla.

\- Y estoy seguro de que lo apreciaran, señor Weasley. – dijo Dumbledore riendo entre dientes – Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

El pequeño grupo – bueno, realmente era grande – que constaba de Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Ron, Terry, Lavender, Pansy, Neville, Blaise y Hermione, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse las puertas cerradas.

\- Podría haber jurado que las dejé abiertas. – reflexionó en voz alta la enfermera.

Una de las reglas de Hogwarts es que las puertas de la enfermería siempre debían permanecer abiertas hasta las nueve de la noche cuando las horas de visita se daban por finalizadas. Que estuvieran totalmente cerradas era algo extraño…

Ron se encogió de hombros y trató de girar el pomo de la puerta, confundido cuando la puerta no se abrió.

\- Creo que está bloqueada.

\- Entonces, intenta desbloquearla. – suspiró Pansy, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ahora iba a hacerlo. ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se desbloqueó, pero cuando Ron intentó empujar para abrirla, se encontró con algún tipo de resistencia. Escucharon un grito ahogado y varias maldiciones desde el interior.

\- Deben haber hecho una barricada detrás de la puerta. – dijo Pansy fulminando con la mirada el trozo de madera - ¡Vamos a sacaros de ahí, cobardes! ¿Tenéis miedo de una niña pequeña?

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron tanto Harry como Draco al unísono.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, Harry! – exclamó Ron, agitando su varita peligrosamente, que había conseguido volver a arrebatarle a Hermione.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca conseguiréis sacarnos!

\- ¿Explosión? – preguntó Neville.

\- Explosión. – dijo Terry con firmeza – A la cuenta de tres.

\- Tres. – empezó Pansy.

\- Dos. – dijo Ron, sombríamente.

\- ¡Uno! – exclamó Lavender, escondiéndose detrás de Dumbledore.

Una luz púrpura brillante salió de los extremos de sus varitas y se estrelló contra la puerta, abriendo el paso y arrojando por los aires las puertas. Las camas también volaron por los aires y las mesitas de noche cayeron al suelo con gran estrepito. Hermione corrió hacia adentro hasta una cama apartada, donde dos figuras estaban acurrucadas bajo una manta.

\- ¡He vuelto! – canturreó, agachándose delante de ellos e intentando tirar de la manta.

Debajo de ella, Harry y Draco intentaban salvar sus vidas, pero como Hermione tenía la ventaja de estar de pie, la manta finalmente cedió ante sus tirones.

\- ¿Sabéis una cosa? – les gritó, saltando emocionada delante de ellos sin percatarse de sus miradas de terror – He hecho magi… - sus palabras murieron en sus labios al dirigir su mirada hacia el plato _vacío_ que Draco tenía justo al lado, con un poco de crema de chocolate en el borde – Te has comido mis rosquillas…. – dijo con la voz peligrosamente dulce.

Harry lentamente fue alejándose del Slytherin y tan pronto como estuvo a un metro y medio, se levantó de un salto y corrió a esconderse detrás de Ron.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le espetó el pelirrojo.

\- No quieres ver de lo que es capaz… da miedo.

Un grito rompió la pequeña conversación y todo el mundo observó cómo Hermione abordaba a Draco e intentaba golpearle la cara con los puños, pero el chico había aprendido en el poco tiempo que lleva allí a interceptar sus golpes, a pesar de que tuviera que hacer una mueca cada vez que ella rebotaba contra su estómago al fallar.

\- Recuerde, señorita Granger. Muestre respeto por sus mayores. – le dijo Dumbledore en voz alta. Eso incluye al señor Malfoy y al señor Potter.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua a Draco, optando por dirigirse hacia la bandeja del desayuno que había bajo la ventana.

Ron haciendo honor a la valentía Gryffindor, corrió hasta Draco y lo alejó de la zona de peligro, sintiendo lastima por el pobre Slytherin. Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Háblame! – espetó Pansy, sacudiendo al chico por los hombros.

\- Deja de hacer eso. – gimoteó Draco débilmente, intentando sacudirse a Pansy de encima.

\- Tome un calmante para el dolor. – sugirió Pomfrey, cogiendo un frasquito de uno de los estantes y vertiéndolo dentro de la boca de Draco – Eso debería hacer que se sienta mejor.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ZUMO DE NARANJA? – gritó Hermione, levantando la vista de la bandeja del desayuno.

Dumbledore conjuró un vaso que apareció directamente en las manos de Hermione. La chica sonrió y volvió su atención al surtido de comida.

\- Oh, Merlín. – exclamó Ron, entrando en pánico - ¿Dónde va Lav?

Todos se miraron entre ellos con horror, cuando la dulce niña se acercó a Hermione, con una expresión cautelosa y amable en su rostro.

Harry, agachándose detrás de una mesita de noche empezó a comentar:

\- Estamos en una limpia y estéril habitación de enfermería donde la salvaje Hermione Granger ha causado un desastre. Está cerca de la zona de alimento, seleccionando sus piezas hasta que una dócil niña, Lavender Brown, se ha atrevido a ir hasta allí a reunirse con ella. Se acerca con cautela… casi está allí, parece agradable y fácil…

\- Suenas como una de esas personas de un Safari. – le sonrió Terry – Sigue haciéndolo Harry, esto es bueno.

Harry sonrió y volvió su atención hacia las niñas.

\- Lavender ya ha alcanzado a Hermione y ambas simplemente se están mirando. Lavender da un paso al frente y recoge un vaso de leche. Y… ¡oh, por Merlín! ¡Hermione se lo permite! Tenemos las primeras señales de interacción positiva. Ahora se dirige hacia la comida y recoge la última rosquilla de chocolate que quedaba.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Es mía! – exclamó Draco poniéndose en pie. Terry y Ron le tiraron al suelo ya que ambas chicas habían levantado la vista, pero no vieron a nadie – todos estaban escondidos detrás de las camas y mesitas – y volvieron la atención al desayuno.

\- ¿Estás loco? – le dijo Ron entre dientes - ¡Es sólo una rosquilla! Es mejor dejarlo pasar.

Así que Draco puso mala cara en silencio mientras Harry continuaba.

\- Ambas se dirigen hacia el banco bajo la ventana… y están comiendo. Hermione ataca con saña sus rosquillas con mermelada mientras Lavender come con calma, acabando cada bocado antes de morder otro. Hermione ha pasado a atacar el zumo de naranja, por el contrario, Lavender todavía no ha tocado su vaso de leche. ¡Oh, oh, se están moviendo!

Ambas chicas se alejaron de la ventana, para volver donde la bandeja y Hermione agarró unas tarrinas de gelatina, mientras Lavender cogía unas cuantas más de uvas. Y las dos empezaron dibujar unas líneas en el suelo con la mermelada, creando cuadrados.

\- Vaya, ahora parecen estar jugando a un extraño juego de saltos. – comentó Harry en un susurro – Hermione lanza un trozo de rosquilla y se pone a saltar con un pie, no ahora con dos, ahora con uno de nuevo… ahora se agacha coge la rosquilla y empieza a dar saltos hacia atrás volviendo al principio. Lavender hace lo mismo que ella recogiendo la rosquilla que le ofrece Hermione, aunque la mayoría de las migas están esparcidas por el suelo. Y ahí va, saltando mucho más lento, sin darse cuenta de la mermelada que cubre sus zapatos. Ha recuperado la rosquilla y ahora tiene que volver. Y… ¡ay! ¡Eso tiene que doler! Lavender ha caído, pero se mantiene firme, sin lágrimas en los ojos. Cruza los cuadrados restantes y le entrega el resto de la rosquilla a Hermione. ¡Y vuelve a empezar! ¡Mirad como salta, apenas podemos ver sus piernas! Por poco se salta una de las líneas de mermelada, pero…

\- ¿Harry? – le interrumpió Draco enfadado, con sus ojos plateados entrecerrados en dirección al Gryffindor.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cállate.


	30. The Food that Teaches: Jell-O

**Hola amores, siento muchísimo haber abandonado esto durante más de una semana sin avisar.**

**Pero la ola de calor que ha asolado españa esta ultima semana ha sido para mí casi mortal. Era impensable ponerse más de media hora frente a un ordenador y me he pasado los días de la playa a la piscina. Llevamos dos días de tregua, así que al fin he podido acabar la traducción, espero que lo entendáis :( **

**No puedo prometer cuando volveré a subir el siguiente, pero espero no tardar mucho. El siguiente será el nuevo cap de "Partners" y el siguiente de esta historia espero poder colgarlo antes del lunes, pero de verdad que no prometo nada, por si acaso... **

**En fin disfrutad del capítulo :D**

**Besitos desde el infierno... xD**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – The Food that Teaches: Jell-O. (El Alimento Educativo: Gelatina.)**

Tomó un tiempo para que todo se encauzara y volviera el orden. Pomfrey tuvo a Harry y Draco acostados en la enfermería para poder suministrarle algunas pociones – para descontento de los dos – y vendar algunas de las lesiones anteriores.

Hermione tuvo que quedarse "quietecita" en una esquina sin moverse de la silla, mientras miraba sombríamente como la enfermera trataba a los chicos, manteniéndose allí simplemente bajo la amenaza de quedarse todo el día pegada literalmente a la silla.

Y así tuvo que permanecer todo el tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo mientras Draco descansaba en la cama y Harry, después de haberle dado el alta, había regresado a la sala común para poner todo en orden y consolar a su pobre perrito, quien todavía seguía encogido bajo el sillón.

\- Me aburro. – se quejó la niña sobre las doce y media, el carrito con el almuerzo ya había pasado y su interés por la comida había decaído tan pronto su estómago estuvo lleno - ¿No puedo bajar ya de esta silla?

\- No. – le contestó Draco con firmeza, sentado desde su cama mientras leía la lección que se había perdido de Transformaciones y la de Encantamientos – la clase que se estaba perdiendo mientras estaba allí sentado – estaba esperando sobre la mesita de noche.

\- ¿No puedo leer un libro? ¿Por favor, Draco?

El Slytherin vaciló. Claro, casi lo había matado, había herido a Harry, traumatizado a toda una clase de Transformaciones y convertido a varios de ellos en sapos… pero sólo era una niña y estaba aburrida. Y Draco se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que se sentara en una silla durante más de cuatro horas.

_"__No, se fuerte. Contrólate, Malfoy. Eres un Slytherin. No tienes que ceder." – _y entonces, Hermione utilizó un truco que rompió la determinación de Draco.

Unos enormes ojos color miel le miraban desde la silla, acuosos y brillantes.

_"__No son peores que los de Caramelos… no son peores que los de Caramelo…" – _se repetía Draco en la cabeza, intentando imaginar los ojos del cachorro – "_No funciona. No voy a dejarme influir por unos ojos. Soy un Slytherin. Ya he sido demasiado blando, pero es momento de actuar contundentemente."_

\- ¿Por favor? Te prometo que no haré nada… de verdad. Si quieres, lo leeré en la silla. No haré pedazos ni arrancaré las páginas.

Draco suspiró.

Hermione: 1 Draco: 0

\- Ven aquí… sin embargo, no tengo ningún libro que vaya a gustarte. – la niña se acercó con cautela, asustando a Draco más que si hubiera ido corriendo y gritando con los dientes al descubierto. Al menos, entonces sabía que debía esperar un ataque, ahora… no tenía ninguna advertencia.

\- ¿Puedo leer contigo? – preguntó, señalando el libro de Transformaciones – Parece interesante.

\- Tengo que leerme este para mi clase. – puntualizó Draco – Tengo un metro de notas que tomar.

\- Puedo leértelo mientras tú tomas notas. – sugirió, mientras ya trepaba a la cama.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Draco, colocando una mano sobre su frente – No estás caliente. – murmuró para sí mismo - ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿La garganta?

\- Me encuentro bien. – respondió ella con sinceridad - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… bueno, porque no me estás amenazando, ni dañándome, ni gritando o cualquier cosa que Hagrid calificaría como inofensiva.

\- ¿Quién es Hagrid?

\- Un profesor de aquí. Y el guardabosques. Pero ese no es el punto.

\- ¿Crees que soy siempre así? - Draco asintió – No siempre. – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Pero ahora mismo estoy aburrida y no me apetece estar sentada en una silla. Y este libro pare de lo más interesante, pero lo estas usando y yo no puedo. Así que podríamos utilizarlo los dos si me dejaras leerlo.

_"__Todavía sigue siendo inteligente… y lógica. Al igual que la Hermione que conozco. Y le seguían encantando los libros… simplemente debía tener cuidado con su lado no tan dulce."_

\- Bien. – accedió Draco – Tú lees y yo escribo. Pero no te lo inventes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Prometido. – prometió la niña sonriendo, deslizándose bajo las mantas y apoyándose en la almohada junto a Draco – Bien, ¿por dónde lo has dejado?

\- Por el segundo párrafo de la segunda página. – le contestó Draco, posando un pergamino en sus rodillas y blandiendo una pluma. No esperaba mucho de una niña de cinco años al leer un libro de hechizos de sexto año, pero pensó que eso la pondría de buen humor.

Un párrafo más tarde, Draco tuvo que corregirse a sí mismo.

\- Contrariamente a la creencia popular, la forma de la vela si tiene un impacto en el marco de fotografías. Las velas hechas a mano en inmersión, sin ningún uso de magia, muchas veces tienden a crear un marco torcido con una cubierta de vidrio ondulado. En 1936 estos marcos se hicieron muy populares en el mundo muggle, algunos los utilizaron como espejos en los parques de atracciones muggles, sustituyendo los espejos por estos vidrios. – leyó Hermione.

\- Las velas hechas a mano, que utilizan la magia para sumergir la mecha sin ningún problema en la cera hirviendo se convertirá en un marco con forma circular u ovalada, muchas veces se colgaban de las paredes en lugar de situarlas encima de las mesas. La tendencia de colgar las fotografías circulares fue inspirada por un hombre llamado Clag Leid. Quien comenzó a colgar las fotografías familiares en los marcos circulares a lo largo de las paredes de su salón y al ser un rico hombre de negocios muchas personas visitaban su casa, quienes se quedaron con la idea y comenzaron también a utilizarlos, creando una tendencia. Hoy en día, en muchas de las familias más antiguas de magos, los retratos circulares son todo un espectáculo muy común.

Cuando Harry volvió a entrar en la enfermería, se llevó una gran sorpresa – y el miedo volvió a invadirle – viendo a Hermione leyendo un enorme libro de texto mientras Draco escribía tranquilamente lo que la niña iba dictando.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- No estoy muy seguro. – respondió Draco, cautelosamente - ¿Cómo está Caramelo?

\- Calmado, finalmente. Sin embargo, por el momento está escondido bajo la cama y no creo que vaya a salir. Pero se recuperará… espero. Le dejé un poco de agua y comida por si tenía hambre mientras estamos fuera.

Draco asintió.

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle a Pomfrey si me puedo ir ya? Pociones va a empezar en pocos minutos y debería por lo menos intentar asistir a una clase.

Harry asintió, desapareciendo dentro del despacho de la enfermera mientras Hermione regresaba a la lectura. Segundos después la niña se detuvo cuando Harry volvió a salir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres libre para irte. Simplemente ha dicho que te lo tomes con calma y que no hagas nada peligroso.

Draco le lanzó una mordaz mirada a Hermione quien le devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

\- Podemos intentarlo. – dijo Draco suspirando – Vámonos de aquí, entonces. – un minuto después sus libros volvían a estar colocados en su cartera y los tres se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras.

\- Hace… mucho… frío. – castañeó Hermione con los dientes.

\- Son las mazmorras. – le contestó Draco, perfectamente cómodo con el frío, después de haber vivido allí durante cinco largos años – No te preocupes, estaremos más calientes en el aula por los calderos.

\- ¿Calderos? ¿Cómo los que usan las brujas? ¿Puedo hacer una poción? ¿Tienes ojos de rana? ¿Y colas de rata? ¿Y pies en escabeche? – Draco y Harry se fueron tornando de un ligero matiz verde cuando la lista de ingredientes de la niña iba en aumento - ¿Y piojos? ¿Y sanguijuelas? ¿Y patas de araña? ¿Y…

\- Y creo que con eso ya es suficiente. – la interrumpió Harry – Además, tú no vas a poder hacer una poción.

Los ojos de la niña se endurecieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no voy a poder hacer una poción?

\- Es sólo para estudiantes. – contestó Draco con nerviosismo; empezando a poner distancia entre él y la chica y apretando su mano contra la varita – No eres estudiantes, así que no vas a poder hacer nada.

\- Haré una poción. – dijo con vehemencia – ¡Y no vais a poder detenerme!

\- Te ataremos y asaremos. – le amenazó Harry – Podemos pararte y no dudaremos en usar la magia.

\- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. Yo también tengo una varita.

Harry y Draco saltaron hacia atrás cuando la niña se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y blandía un palo hacia ellos, con una pequeña hoja verde todavía adherida a él. Inmediatamente los dos jóvenes, se calmaron.

\- ¡Te aturdiré y te ataré! – declaró Hermione, agitando el palo compulsivamente - ¡Si intentáis detenerme no dudaré en utilizarlo!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Venga adelante, inténtalo. Pero no vas a hacer una poción.

Hermione se quedó completamente inmóvil, antes de volver a poner su "varita" en el bolsillo. Tomando un cuidadoso paso hacia adelante y de repente cargó, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Pero esta vez, Harry y Draco estaban preparados.

\- ¡Immobilus! – gritaba Draco a la vez que Harry gritaba un "¡Petrificus Totalus!". La niña se congeló a medio paso, perfectamente equilibrada sobre un pie, con los brazos extendidos y una mueca en su cara. Sus ojos, lo único que era capaz de mover, se alternaban entre los dos jóvenes con un ardor casi palpable.

\- ¿Deberíamos levitarla? – preguntó Harry.

\- Vamos. No quiero que vuelva a la vida mientras la estamos llevando.

Y así, Hermione entró en el aula de pociones, flotando a varios metros sobre el suelo y extrañamente silenciosa e inmóvil. Harry finalizó el hechizo de levitación y la niña cayó sobre una silla con una mirada matadora centrada en el niño-que-sobrevivió.

\- Sentimos llegar tarde. – dijo Draco con indiferencia, dejándose caer en su asiento.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. – le contestó Snape, mirando con recelo a Hermione – Confía en que hayas estado bastante ocupado. – y volviendo a mirar a toda la clase, el hombre ladró – Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. ¡Comenzad! ¡Tenéis hasta el final de la clase!

\- Hoy tenía que ser el día en el que teníamos que preparar algo. – suspiró Harry. Durante toda la semana pasada habían estado investigando las propiedades de la Poción Perenne, justo la que iban a elaborar esa semana. Era bastante complicada y Hermione se había desinflado cuando se dio cuenta que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerla.

La poción era más para usarse con plantas, no con humanos. La señora Pomfrey le había pedido a Snape si sus alumnos de sexto año podían elaborarla; algunas de las plantas que tenía en la enfermería empezaban a marchitarse. Esa poción garantizaba una vida más larga en las plantas, de ahí el nombre Perenne.

\- ¿Crees que debemos atarla? – cuestionó Draco, mirando a la niña, quien afortunadamente, todavía estaba petrificada.

\- Eso sería demasiado cruel. – dijo Harry – Además, has dicho que antes se estaba comportando, ¿no?

\- Pero eso ha sido porque estaba aburrida. Ahora que estamos aquí, no creo que se quede sentadita leyendo un libro. ¿Qué tal una correa?

\- No la restringe totalmente. Tendría un pequeño perímetro para correr y ya que tendremos que mantenerla a nuestro lado, seguramente le haga algo a nuestra poción. – el brillo travieso que atravesó los ojos de Hermione en cuanto dijo eso, no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas de Harry.

\- ¿La dejamos petrificada?

\- No, probablemente la dañaríamos o algo. Los efectos secundarios, ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué tal si la encerramos en el despacho de tío Sev?

Una imagen de Hermione de pie en medio del despacho con botellas rotas y todos los ingredientes esparcidos alrededor de ella y a Snape sacando su varita y apuntándole a él, atravesó la mente de Harry.

\- No, eso no suena como la opción más segura. Podríamos simplemente dejarla desatada…

\- ¿Y dejarla libre por toda la sala? No lo creo.

\- ¡Pues piensa tú en algo!

\- ¡Estoy pensando!

\- Oohh. – exclamó la niña en cuestión - ¡Colas de rata! – dándose la vuelta, los dos chicos tragaron saliva cuando se percataron que los hechizos habían terminado y que ahora Hermione estaba libre. El resto de la clase también se había dado cuenta y detuvieron todo movimiento; con miedo de llamar la atención de la niña.

\- Hermione… - dijo Harry con tanta calma como pudo, cerrando la mano una vez más sobre su varita – No. Toques. Nada.

Demasiado tarde.

Con un fuerte golpe, la tabla que albergaba todos los ingredientes de pociones cayó al suelo, rompiendo botellas y frascos, porque Hermione se había apoyado con demasiada fuerza al intentar coger las colas de rata. desafortunadamente, eso no fue lo único que pasó.

Lavender gritó con fuerza cuando uno de los ojos de sapo la golpeó en el pie, haciendo que la niña saltara hacía atrás… justo contra los estantes que bordeaban las paredes. Eso, por supuesto, provocó una reacción en cadena en cada uno de los estantes, haciendo que cayeran como piezas de dominó, todos los frascos, cayendo sobre los estudiantes que tenían debajo.

Estallidos de humo y colores brillantes comenzaron a propagarse por toda la sala, creando una mezcla de ingredientes impredecible y los gritos, el ruido, la confusión, el humo y el terror estaban engendrando el caos.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó Snape desde el frente del aula - ¡QUÉ NADIE SE MUEVA! – el silencio, salvo por el goteo de ingredientes al azar y el burbujeo de las mezclas en el suelo, se apoderó del aula. Más calmado y compuesto, continuó - ¿Hay algún herido?

\- No lo creo. – dijo Terry desde la derecha – Pero no puedo ver nada.

Snape lanzó un hechizo para disipar el humo, que se esfumó inmediatamente, devolviéndole a los estudiantes la capacidad para ver y el daño fue revelado. Todo estaba hecho un asco.

\- Bueno, - dijo Harry con forzada alegría – podría haber sido peor.

\- Ja. Ja. – murmuró Draco, fulminando a Hermione - ¿Cómo podría haber sido peor?

\- Bueno… alguien podría haberse hecho daño.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Tú… - gruñó, señalando a Hermione – Siéntate ahora mismo donde estás y no te muevas. O al final te ataremos.

Gruñendo, pero por una vez haciendo lo que le decían, Hermione se sentó, con el frasco de colas de rata todavía entre sus manos. Bajo las órdenes de Snape, los estudiantes comenzaron a limpiar y a enviar varios hechizos de reparación en la clase.

\- Ahora, - dijo el profesor una vez estuvo todo limpio – os sugiero que volváis a trabajar en vuestras pociones, todavía os queda alrededor de media hora. – suspirando, los estudiantes comenzaron una vez más a reunir los ingredientes, deseando que les hubiera dejado el resto de la hora libre.

\- Tío Sev, - dijo Draco suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia su padrino – Sé que va en contra de las reglas pero, ¿podemos dejar que Hermione haga algo? No le hará daño a nadie, es sólo para mantenerla entretenida. – ambos miraron hacia donde Harry estaba sosteniendo a la niña con una mano, mientras esta intentaba colar las colas de rata en el caldero.

\- Sería la mejor idea… - dijo Snape, suspirando – Esto, – dijo entregándole a Draco un gran frasco – es gelatina en polvo, está destinada para los primeros cursos, pero ¿por qué no le llevas un poco? El agua hirviendo no es demasiado peligrosa, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad. – le contestó Draco, sonriendo – Gracias, tío Sev. – el hombre le dedicó un gesto amable y él se encaminó de vuelta a su mesa – Tengo la solución. – anunció, orgullosamente – Hermione, puedes hacer una poción.

Inmediatamente la niña dejó de intentar llegar hasta el caldero de Harry y miró con curiosidad al Slytherin.

\- ¿Quieres decir que _puedo_ hacer una poción?

\- Sí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hervir tres tazas de agua. Y una vez que esté hirviendo, agregas una taza, pero sólo una, de estos polvos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Harry y Draco, intercambiaron miradas aliviadas y volvieron a concentrarse en su poción, dejando a la niña haciendo gelatina.

Mientras Harry estaba cortando pequeños pedazos de corteza de madera de cerezo, le propinó accidentalmente un codazo a Hermione, quien saltó del taburete sobre el suelo, sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, Her… - comenzó Harry a pedir disculpas volteándose. Nunca llegó a terminar.

Una vez empezó a darse la vuelta, lamentablemente se las arregló para pisar el borde de la túnica de Hermione, logrando hacer una extraña pirueta, antes de caer sobre el caldero de agua hirviendo, que por alguna razón tenía dentro más de veinte copas de agua, cuando debían ser tres.

Con un chillido, Harry saltó del caldero, grandes y rojas quemaduras ya cubrían sus brazos y su espalda, incluso sus ropas estaban quemadas en algunos lugares.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Draco, arrodillándose junto al chico para ayudarle, aunque el Gryffindor retrocedió con un grito.

\- A la enfermería, Potter. – dijo Snape, desde la parte principal de la sala - ¿Le gustaría que Draco le escoltara hasta allí?

Tambaleándose temblorosamente para ponerse en pie, Harry repasó las posibles opciones en su cabeza.

_"__Ir hasta la enfermería con Draco significaba que Hermione también iría con él. Y eso podía significar más dolor. Ir por mi cuenta, sin Hermione."_

\- Iré yo hasta allí, profesor. – jadeó con los ojos llorosos.

Snape asintió, con un atisbo de empatía en sus oscuros ojos al ver a Harry alejarse temblorosamente hasta la salida. En el pasillo, le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse en pie, concentrado en poner un pie delante del otro y así ir avanzando poco a poco.

_"__Sólo unos cien metros más… vamos Harry… tú puedes hacerlo… puedes… hacerlo…" – _con un golpe suave, Harry se desplomó contra el frío suelo de piedra, sin ni siquiera haber llegado a salir de las mazmorras.

De vuelta al aula, Draco observaba a Hermione, quien le estaba dedicando una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué había tanta agua? – exigió saber el Slytherin.

\- No era suficiente. – le contestó Hermione con mala cara - ¡Las tres tazas apenas lo llenaron!

\- La próxima vez, haz caso de lo que decimos, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes suerte de que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para caminar por sí mismo… de lo contrario estarías en serios problemas. – desafortunadamente, Draco no tenía ni idea de que Harry no se encontraba en absoluto bien.

\- ¿Puedo añadir más polvos? De lo contrario la poción quedará muy diluida. ¡Gracias Draco! – exclamó, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Recogiendo el frasco de la mesa, vertió todo el contenido en el caldero, tornando el agua de un fuerte color azul y burbujeando sin control. Reaccionando rápidamente, Hermione cogió una enorme cuchara de madera y comenzó a remover la poción con entusiasmo. De repente, se detuvo y olfateó el humo que salía del caldero.

\- Esto es gelatina… no una poción. ¡Quería hacer una poción!

\- Eres demasiado pequeña. – replicó Draco – Agradece que te hayamos dejado hacer eso.

\- Lánzale un hechizo de enfriamiento. – demandó la niña.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- No, - le contestó Draco con calma – no voy a hacer nada por ti.

\- Lo voy a dejar caer. – sorprendido, Draco levantó la vista para ver a Hermione sosteniendo su dragón de peluche peligrosamente sobre la mezcla de gelatina – Si no haces lo que te pido, lo dejaré caer.

El Slytherin gruñó.

Draco: 0 Hermione: 2

\- Congelo. – murmuró, agitando su varita sobre el caldero. Al hacerlo, el fuego se apagó y el líquido en el interior se convirtió en una sustancia suave, más conocida como gelatina.

\- Ahora siéntate. – le ordenó Hermione, maniobrando al dragón y ahora dejándolo colgado sobre el burbujeante caldero de Draco. El resto de la clase dejó de trabajar para centrarse en lo que iba a pasar, después de esconderse detrás de sus propios calderos, por mera seguridad.

Draco, sin dejar de mirar a su animal de peluche, se sentó de mal humor en el suelo.

\- Bien y ahora… - dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente – Te vas a comer toda la gelatina que he hecho.

\- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Draco - ¡Allí por lo menos hay gelatina para medio centenar de personas!

\- Lo sé. – le dijo Hermione alegremente – Pero como has intentado engañarme, tendrás que comértelo todo. ¿Qué harás, Draco? ¿Dejar que tu dragón se cueza en el caldero o comer un poco de esta deliciosa gelatina?

Draco observó a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que alguien se apiadara de él, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron miradas y asentimientos de cabeza hacia la gelatina.

\- Bien. – gruñó – Dame la maldita gelatina.

Con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, Hermione cogió un cuenco y acercándose al caldero empezó a llenarlo de gelatina.

\- Esa es una de las cincuenta porciones que te quedan. – le dijo intencionadamente, dejando el cuenco con una gran cantidad de masa pegajosa y tambaleante delante del Slytherin - ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

\- Observa y verás.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Draco estaba tendido en el suelo con las dos manos sujetándose el estómago.

\- Ya no más. – gimoteo – Simplemente devuélveme el dragón.

\- ¡Pero sólo has terminado doce cuencos! ¡Todavía te quedan treinta y ocho! ¡No puedes rendirte! O si no… - tomando un par de tijeras, Hermione cortó parte de la cuerda que había atado alrededor de Sparkles y que lo sostenía sobre el caldero burbujeante – Nunca volverás a ver a tu dragón de peluche.

A Pansy le sobrevino una repentina idea, se precipitó desde detrás de su caldero hasta agacharse tras el escritorio de Snape. Una vez que Draco había vuelto a engullir los cuencos de gelatina, Pansy agitó su varita en dirección al dragón de peluche.

\- Accio Sparkles. – susurró, al tiempo que veía como el dragón y la cuerda de alrededor de su cuello volaban hacia ella - ¡LO TENGO, DRACO! – exclamó con felicidad.

Hermione gritó de rabia y cargó contra Pansy, quien gritó asustada y empezó a huir de la niña, con el dragón agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclamó Ron, agitando su varita hacia Hermione. La niña se congeló a medio salto, mientras Pansy chocaba contra una pared por ir mirando hacia atrás, pero estaba más o menos ilesa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la Slytherin, corriendo hasta Draco - ¡HÁBLAME!

\- Mi estómago… duele… - gimoteó Draco.

\- Lo sé. – le dijo intentando consolarlo – Te sentirás mejor dentro de un rato… aquí tienes a Sparkles. – Draco envolvió al dragón entre sus brazos, murmurando un leve gracias – Tranquilo, no hay de qué.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con toda la gelatina? – preguntó Ron, con la boca hecha agua.

\- ¿Podemos comérnosla, profesor? – preguntó Terry.

Snape se lo pensó. Si dejaba que se la comieran, sería como decir que estaba siendo amable con los Gryffindors, pero si no lo hacía… se lo tendría que comer todo él o tirarlo a la basura. Y tirarlo estaba seguro que no se le permitiría, ya que era un desperdicio de alimentos.

\- Adelante. – dijo suspirando – Simplemente no forméis ningún desastre.

\- ¡FIESTA DE LA GELATINA! – exclamó Ron, precipitándose hacia el caldero de Hermione - ¿QUIÉN QUIERE? – muchos gritos de "yo" se escucharon por el salón a excepción del débil "no" de Draco, mientras que Hermione en su estado petrificado, no dejaba de mirar maliciosamente a Pansy. La pobre chica de Slytherin tenía ahora un nuevo enemigo.

En otra parte del castillo, McGonagall salía de sus aposentos, con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios.

\- Ese ha sido el descanso que necesitaba. – sonrió, con un pergamino entre sus manos – Sin niños, sin señorita Granger y sin gritos. - después de entregarle esa carta a Severus tenía una clase con alumnos de cuarto, ninguno de los cuales estaba al cuidado de niños.

Mientras hacia el camino de ida hacia las mazmorras, la profesora de Transformaciones agradeció todavía más que ahora le tocara una clase con lo de cuarto año al empezar a escuchar los gritos que salían del aula de Pociones.

\- Tengo que agradecer no tener clases con esos niños hasta el miércoles. Agradezco que Albus haya puesto estás barandillas en las escaleras que impiden que me caiga. Agradezco esas antorchas colgadas de la pared que hacen posible la visión. Agradezco ese cuerpo que le da algo de decoración a este sombrío pasillo. ¿Agradezco que haya UN CUERPO?

Acelerando hacía allí, la profesora se arrodilló, dándole la vuelta a la figura para comprobar su identidad.

\- ¡¿Señor Potter?! – exclamó alarmada - ¿Puede oírme? ¿Señor Potter? – pasando la vista por las oscuras quemaduras, presumiblemente de más de segundo grado, McGonagall estrechó sus ojos canela – Vamos a la enfermería, Potter. – pero Harry no hizo ni ademan de levantarse ni reaccionó siquiera al sonido.

Le lanzó un hechizo de levitación y se precipitó por las escaleras, con el cuerpo de Harry flotando detrás de ella.

\- ¡Poppy! – exclamó la profesora, irrumpiendo en la enfermería - ¡El señor Potter necesita ungüento para quemaduras!

La enfermera salió de su despacho, dejando caer la mandíbula al ver el estado de Harry.

\- Déjalo sobre una de las camas. – le indicó – Boca abajo, por favor. – Harry gimió débilmente mientras le daban la vuelta con suavidad.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Puede abrir los ojos? – preguntó McGonagall junto a él mientras Pomfrey le quitaba las ropas hechas jirones y se puso manos a la obra a untar el ungüento de color purpura en su espalda y brazos.

\- ¿Qu…qué? – preguntó Harry, levantando levemente la cabeza de la almohada - ¿Profesora?

\- Tiene graves quemaduras por el cuerpo, señor Potter. En toda la parte de atrás, para ser más exactos. – dijo la enfermera – Tendrá que quedarse toda la noche aquí. Ahora si deseas curarte esas quemaduras de las piernas, tendrás que ponerte esto. Iré a por un nuevo conjunto de ropa, cuando vuelva quiero que todo ese ungüento lo tengas encima, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, señora Pomfrey. – dijo Harry en voz baja, intentando incorporarse, ya que el dolor estaba remitiendo en la espalda y los brazos.

\- Buen chico. – a medida que la enfermera se alejaba en busca de ropa nueva, Harry comenzó a frotar la sustancia pegajosa sobre las quemaduras y McGonagall volvió a encaminarse hacia las mazmorras, con el presentimiento de que determinada niña había sido la causante de eso.

Cuando llegó al aula de Pociones, estaba sorprendentemente vacía a excepción de Snape que sentado en su escritorio comía un cuenco de gelatina de frambuesa azul.

\- ¿Severus? ¿Puedo entrar?

El hombre asintió y alzó en el aire una cuchara grande.

\- ¿Gelatina, Minerva?

\- Un poco. – le contestó, acercando un taburete hasta él y tomando asiento a su lado – Pero, ¿por qué exactamente estamos comiendo gelatina?

\- La señorita Granger hizo suficiente como para alimentar a toda la clase y un poco más…

\- Hablando de la señorita Granger… ¿le ha hecho algo al señor Potter?

\- Se cayó en un caldero de agua hirviendo. – admitió Snape – Pero afirmó que podía ir hasta la enfermería por cuenta propia, así que pensé que no era tan grave. ¿Por qué?

\- Lo encontré derrumbado en las mazmorras hace unos minutos, Severus. Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en todo el cuerpo. Poppy le ha recomendado pasar la noche allí.

Snape parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Tan grave ha sido? Sin embargo, parecía estar medianamente bien. Un poco inestable, pero…

\- Estamos hablando de Harry Potter. – dijo McGonagall suspirando.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Has avisado a Draco?

\- No, todavía no. ¿Dónde está?

\- Lo más probable es que en el Gran Comedor como los demás estudiantes. Iba a dirigirme hacía allí después de terminarme la gelatina.

\- Bueno, iré a informar al señor Malfoy del paradero de su pareja. – con un leve adiós, McGonagall volvió a subir hasta el Gran Comedor, sintiendo lastima (por primera vez) por Draco al darse cuenta de que tendría que pasar toda la noche solo con la señorita Granger.

Mientras tanto en el Comedor, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Hermione estaba comiendo un plato de espaguetis sin, afortunadamente, hacerle daño a nadie y Draco descansaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, completamente agotado.

\- ¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco levantó la mirada, con un matiz verde en su tonalidad.

\- ¿Uhhm?

\- Sólo quería informarle que el señor Potter está en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que debe quedarse allí toda la noche.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco, ahora más alerta – Han sido quemaduras menores, ¿verdad?

\- Me temo que no… tenían bastante mal estado.

\- ¿Podemos ir a verlo? – preguntó Ginny, quien estaba sentada junto a Draco.

\- En estos momentos está descansando, aunque si el señor Malfoy quisiera traerle un nuevo conjunto de ropa y la tarea de hoy, estaría bastante bien. – e inclinándose sobre el Slytherin le susurró – Buena suerte con la señorita Granger.

\- Gracias, profesora. – le contestó Draco – Vamos, Hermione. Iremos a por algunas cosas para Harry.

\- ¡Pero no he terminado de comer!

\- Vas por el segundo plato… además después de visitar a Harry podrás comer más gelatina. Todavía nos queda bastante. – Snape, después de darse cuenta de que no podrían terminarse la gelatina incluso con Ron allí, decidió darle a cada estudiante un tarro lleno de gelatina para que se lo llevaran a sus salas comunes.

Despidiéndose de Ginny y Ron, Draco se dirigió hasta la sala Arcoíris, con Hermione a cuestas.

\- Quédate ahí. – le ordenó Draco, señalando el sofá una vez hubieron entrado en la sala – Vuelvo enseguida. – y desapareció dentro de la habitación de Harry, sorprendiéndose al ver a Caramelo asomar la cabeza por debajo de la cama al tiempo que gimoteaba suavemente - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Draco, mientras sacaba un conjunto de ropa del baúl de Harry.

El perro dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala común.

\- Hermione, ¿eh? Sí, pero por lo menos tú no tienes que cuidarla. – Caramelo dejó escapar un suave ladrido - ¡Hey, no te quejes! Tú puedes esconderte, yo no. – otro ladrido - ¿Harry? Oh, está en la enfermería. No volverá hasta mañana, así que tendré que cuidar también de ti.

Caramelo saltó encima de la cama de Harry acomodándose entre las almohadas, mientras gimoteaba suavemente. Después de dedicarle al cachorrito una palmadita de despedida, Draco salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, soltando un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que Hermione todavía estaba donde la había dejado.

Los dos llegaron a la enfermería a los pocos minutos, Draco exhausto después de haber tenido que perseguir a Hermione por uno de los pasillos inutilizado porque la niña había visto un fantasma y quería ir a tocarlo. El fantasma había resultado ser el Barón Sanguinario y ambos habían terminado huyendo de él que enfurecido había empezado a perseguirlos.

Harry era el único en el lugar, tumbado sobre las almohadas y sus gafas descansando sobre la mesita de noche. La parte superior de su torso y los brazos los tenía completamente vendados y en alguna de las zonas todavía se podía apreciar la asquerosa sustancia purpura que se había tenido que poner en casi todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Draco, dejando los libros al lado de las gafas en la mesita de noche y la ropa limpia en la cama vacía de al lado.

Con cansancio Harry entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando incómodamente antes de que Draco le entregara las gafas.

\- He estado mejor. – contestó finalmente – Pomfrey dice que he tenido suerte de que no me vayan a quedar peores cicatrices.

Un suave lloriqueo se escuchó antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y observaron a Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama de Harry, frotándose los ojos suavemente.

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

\- Lo siento. – susurró la niña – No pretendía que te hicieras tanto daño. ¡Lo siento! – exclamó, lanzándose a por Harry. Aunque esta vez, simplemente apretó la cara suavemente contra los vendajes, a la vez que pequeños sollozos hacían que sus hombros temblaran. Harry se estremeció del impacto, pero después pasó muy lentamente los brazos alrededor de la niña, en un abrazo.

\- Está bien, fue un accidente. – murmuró – No llores, Hermione.

\- Pero si os hubiera hecho caso, no habría puesto tanta agua en el caldero y no estarías tan mal herido. Así que si es mi culpa.

\- Te perdono. – dijo Harry en voz baja – Está bien, de verdad. Estoy bien.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. – le contestó con una sonrisa. Dedicándole una sonrisa acuosa, se lanzó inmediatamente hasta Draco, dejando al Slytherin casi sin tiempo para reaccionar – También lo siento, Draco. Realmente te hice daño…

\- Lo hiciste. – Draco estuvo de acuerdo con ella – Pero ahora estoy bien. Sólo tienes que aprender a calmarte un poco.

\- Lo sé. – suspiró Hermione, con los brazos todavía fuertemente apretados alrededor del brazo de Draco – Es sólo que… cuando me porto así y me meto en problemas, mamá y papá me prestan atención.

\- ¿Te descuidan en tu casa? – preguntó Harry, mirando con inquietud a la niña. Él había conocido a los señores Granger y le había parecido que tenían una buena relación con su hija, pero tal vez no había sido así de pequeña.

\- En realidad no. – dijo Hermione – Pero mamá y papá trabajan todo el tiempo. Se marchan de casa antes de que me levantara para el desayuno y no vuelven hasta después de la cena. Y entonces están cansados y sólo quieren irse a dormir.

\- Entonces, ¿quién te cuidaba durante el día? – preguntó Draco, con el ceño fruncido. Él al menos había tenido a Dobby y los demás elfos domésticos para mantenerle vigilado.

\- Voy al colegio por la mañana. – dijo Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Me gusta estar allí. Excepto por Garrett. Es malo y un día me empujó del tobogán en el recreo y me rompí el brazo.

\- ¿Le dijiste a alguien que fue Garrett? – preguntó Harry a la vez que algunos recuerdos de Dudley empujándole de los columpios en el parque y como tenía que volver solo a casa caminando con un grave esguince, invadían su mente. Él, por su puesto, le había dicho a tío Vernon que se había caído solo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Garrett me dijo que volvería a hacerlo si se lo decía a alguna profesora, así que no lo hice. Pero ahora, cada vez que se acerca, le ataco yo primero. – dijo con orgullo – Consigo alejarlo, ¡y no ha vuelto a hacerme daño!

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada mientras Hermione se dedicaba a explicarles que le había hecho a Garrett – que incluía, morderle, tirarle del pelo, puñetazos y le lanzamiento de objetos cercanos – para mantenerlo alejado.

Aunque sus tendencias violentas no eran nada de lo que enorgullecerse, ahora entendían un poco más de donde salían. En primer lugar siendo agresiva, evitaba que le hicieran daño, aunque le hiciera parecer un demonio en primera impresión.

\- Bueno, guarda todo eso para Garrett. – dijo Harry, con el puño al aire – Aunque tienes que prometerme que cuando vuelvas a casa se lo contarás a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que hace ese niño no está bien y seguro que con una lección no volverá a lastimar a nadie más. ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¿Pero qué pasará cuando los adultos no estén allí? Me podría volver a empujar del tobogán…

\- Te pondremos un hechizo protector antes de que vuelvas. – le dijo Draco – De esa manera no podrán volver a hacerte daño.

\- ¿Un hechizo mágico? – preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¡Eso es genial!

\- Pero tendrás que decírselo a tus padres y a los profesores.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Y quién cuida de ti durante el resto del día? – le preguntó Harry – ¿Después del colegio?

\- Mi niñera. – dijo Hermione con una mueca – No me deja hacer nada y siempre me dice que me quede sentada en mi habitación. Allí tengo mis libros, pero sigue siendo aburrido. Pero si causo problemas y consigo que ella me regañe, después tengo la oportunidad de hablar un poco con papá y mamá, aunque sea para regañarme.

\- ¿Tus padres pasan tiempo contigo aparte de regañarte? – volvió a preguntarle Harry.

\- Cuando pueden. Normalmente los fines de semana que no tienen muchas citas; sólo papeleo. – le contestó Hermione – Sin embargo, no es culpa suya.

\- ¿Así que sientes la necesidad de meterte en problemas sólo para pasar más tiempo con tus padres? – le preguntó Draco, obteniendo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza de la niña.

\- Hermione, esa no es una buena manera de intentar que tus padres te presten más atención. – le dijo Harry con suavidad – No es bueno ni para ti ni para ellos. Sé que eres muy inteligente… ¿has intentado hablar con ellos al respecto?

\- No. - susurró ella, apretando sus manitas contra la manga de la túnica de Draco – Yo no quería molestarlos.

\- Oh, Mione. – dijo Harry abriendo sus brazos para que la niña se envolviera en ellos, Draco fue arrastrado también hasta allí porque Hermione se negaba a soltar su túnica – Estoy seguro de que agradecerían que les molestaras por algo como eso.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Son tus padres y te aman. Si supieran que eres tan infeliz, sé que querrían arreglarlo.

Hermione asintió y se secó los ojos con las manos.

\- Yo también quiero arreglar lo que hice. – dijo – Quiero pedirle disculpas a esa profesora por convertirla en un sapo y al director por ser tan grosera.

\- Sus disculpas son aceptadas, señorita Granger. – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, entrando en la enfermería. Había oído casi toda la conversación y estaba bastante impresionado con el manejo de la situación de los dos jóvenes - ¿Confío en que tendrá un mejor comportamiento después de esto?

\- Sí, señor, lo tendré. – declaró, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

\- Estoy seguro de que la profesora McGonagall también aceptará sus disculpas. Tal vez pueda decírselo cuando la vea en la próxima clase. Pero ahora, señor Potter, creo que es momento de que descanse un poco.

\- Sí, profesor. – le contestó Harry asintiendo – Gracias por traer mis cosas, Draco.

El Slytherin asintió y se puso en pie, Hermione se deslizó de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo.

\- Espero que te encuentres mejor. Tenemos Criaturas Mágicas después del desayuno.

Harry gimió, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas al tiempo que Dumbledore soltaba una sonrisita por lo bajo. Con un gesto de despedida y un "buenas noches", Draco y Hermione se marcharon de la enfermería.

Un momento después, Dumbledore y Harry estaban alerta y en pie en medio de la enfermería debido a los gritos que empezaron a escuchar desde el pasillo.

\- ¡NO TOQUÉIS AL BARÓN SANGUINARIO Y VIVIRÉIS! ¡MORID, ESTÚPIDOS MORTALES!

\- ¿Qué habrán hecho está vez? – preguntó Harry, cogiendo el libro de Encantamientos.

\- ¡OS MATARÉ! ¡MORID! – se escuchaban más gritos, pero cada vez eran más débiles. Harry se encogió de hombros, no era su problema. Dumbledore simplemente se rió entre dientes.

De vuelta en los pasillos, Draco y Hermione huían por sus vidas con un fantasma muy cabreado detrás de ellos.

\- TENÍAS QUE TOCARLO, ¿NO? – le gritó Draco a Hermione quien iba a cuestas sobre él.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡QUERÍA COMPROBAR SI MI MANO PODÍA ATRAVESARLO!

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ HA TENIDO QUE SER A ESE FANTASMA?

\- ¡NO LO SABÍA! – se lamentó la niña.

Llegaron a su retrato justo con el Barón Sanguinario detrás de ellos.

\- ¡PARVULUS! – le gritó a Leviculus, entrando inmediatamente cuando este se abrió.

\- Corres realmente rápido. – le comentó Hermione, sentada en la espalda de Draco cuando este cayó al suelo - ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Draco ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para decir que no. Lo cual no le favoreció mucho porque Hermione tomó ese silencio como un…

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó, lanzando sus brazos al aire – Lo haremos otra vez mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco simplemente gimoteó en respuesta.

* * *

_**ATENCIÓN: Este fic tiene una secuela en la que en teoría iban a profundizar más en las relaciones adolescentes y donde Lucius y Voldemort también iban a tener más papel al ser Drama/Romance y no humor como esta. Pero no está acabada, está en Hiatus desde el 2011 y sólo tiene 14 capítulos. Por eso no creo que la vaya a colgar (no me gustaría tener una historia a medio acabar), pero puedo asegurar que si Icy en algún momento decide terminarla, pues la acabaré de traducir y la colgaré. Siento decirlo. **_

**Bueno, ya podemos entender de donde sale la agresividad de Hermione, pobre. Me gusta este fic porque a parte de tener ese humor estúpido que nos saca sonrisas en cada escena cuanta una realidad que muchos niños viven, carencias afectivas y abusos. Hemos visto el maltrato físico de Lucius a Draco, el maltrato psicológico que ejercían los tíos de Harry sobre él y ahora hemos visto la agresividad que puede engendrar un niño simplemente por el hecho de sentirse "abandonado" por sus padres, incluso aunque ellos la adoren... es una triste realidad...**

**Pero fuera de dramas espero que os haya gustado el cap ;) y que nos veamos pronto!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Angelique:** JAJAJAJAJA Si, esa Hermione podría considerarse una terrorista, espero que te haya gustado la parte de la clase de pociones ;) Besos y gracias por el review cielOO! PD: Acabo de ver tu segundo review, aww eres adorable (L) Estoy perfectamente, pero la ola de calor que nos ha invadido me impedía pasar más de 15 minutos delante del ordenador y me he pasado la mayoría de días en remojo como un pececillo... xD Sienot haberte preocupado cielo y espero poder actualizar pronto :D Muchas gracias una vez más y millones de besos más ;)

**mia luna:** JAJAJAJA SI el capítulo anterior es para partirse en dos de la risa... esos dos atrincherados en la enfermería por lo aterrorizados que están de una niña de cinco años xDD Siento haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero me ha sido imposible acabar de traducir con la ola de calor... muchas gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! Besos!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJA Espero que finalmente tus vecinos o te dijeran nada por reírte como una loca desquiciada... xDD y también me alegro que al final no te atragantaras con el pastelito xD Tienes razón ahora la señora Pomfrey tiene que sentirse empatizada con ellos, pero bueno con ese pequeño monstruo detrás de ellos dudo que ese muy contenta de verlos aparecer xD JAJAJAJAJAJ me ha matado lo del demonio de Tazmania, buenísimo xDDD JAJAJAJAJAJ SIII Hermione seguro que causa el pánico entre las filas del señor Oscuro, es terrorífica... xD Y si tienes razon en el uso de la magia de Hermione, ya sabemos que es la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero también que su magia no se anda con chiquitas xD Bueno Harry le pasó su energía a Hermione en el comedor para apagar aquel incendio que comenzó en la mesa de Slyhterin, pero fue magia involuntaria por el miedo, Hermione se ha sacado de la manga varios hechizos y ¡le han salido bien! ¡INCREÍBLE! Pero bueno en este cap hemos comprendido porque Hermione es así, es una táctica para llamar la atención de sus padres, para pasar más tiempo con ellos, aunque solo sea para que la regañen... me da una penita... T-T Siento mucho haber estado desaparecida más de una semana, pero en serio esto era el infierno... ahora se ha calmado un poco y espero que tarde unos días más en volver a subir la temperatura... En fin cielo, muchas gracias por el review y espero que nos veamos pronto, BESOTESS!

**karla:** Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia, me sacas una sonrisa :D Y si Hermione debe ser un demonio escapado del infierno... xD Es terrorífica jajaja muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, en el que hemos podido profundizar más en el porque de la agresividad de Hermione ;) Besos!

**kathy:** Wolasss me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia y si Hermione va a tener que pedir unas cuantas disculpas xD Espero que te guste el cap de hoy y siento haber tardado más de lo normal en colgar el siguiente cap, espero no tardar tanto la próxima ;) Besitos y gracias por el review!


	31. Bath Time for Mione and Flobberworms!

**¡Hola, holaa amoress!**

**Sé que me he retrasado muchisisisismo con el capítulo, pero realmente en casa estoy muy poco rato y es casi imposible traducir las dos historias, aunque está vez he ido volando, antes de ayer colgué el tercer cap de "Partners" YEAHH, estoy on fire! *Os recomiendo mucho esa historia si os gustaría ver a un Dumbledore no tan legal como lo pintan, a unos Weasley más aprovechados de lo que son y a un Harry más oscuro de lo normal* AHH me encantaa!**

**Así que nada, espero seguir matándome un poco más y acabar esta historia rápido que quiero empezar con el siguiente Dramione: "Lady of the Lake" de "Colubrina" Adoro a esta chica y todas sus historias!**

**En fin sin más dilación, a leer!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 31 - Bath Time for Mione and Flobberworms! ****(¡La hora del baño de Hermione y Gusarajos!)**

Draco consiguió que Hermione se quedara sentada leyendo un libro de cuentos, mientras que él intentaba terminar su tarea de Encantamientos, con su varita firmemente aferrada en su mano por si la niña intentaba darla cualquier sorpresa de las suyas. Aunque después de lo que había pasado en la enfermería ya no estaba tan nervioso como solía estar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Draco? – preguntó Hermione, estirada boca abajo y con los pies pateando al aire, con el cuento que estaba leyendo abierto en el suelo frente a ella.

\- ¿Hmm? – murmuró el Slytherin, escribiendo la respuesta a una de las preguntas de su tarea. _(Explicar la diferencia entre un hechizo animador y uno de la risa)_

\- ¿Por qué los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen un final feliz? ¿Por qué nunca tienen finales tristes?

\- ¿Prefieres que estén triste? – preguntó Draco, encarando una ceja.

\- No, prefiero que sean felices. ¡Pero entonces siempre sé lo que va a pasar! Al igual que en las historias de misterio… siempre se sabe que se va a resolver el caso y que todo volverá a la normalidad. ¡Quiero sorpresas!

\- Eres una chica extraña. – comentó el Slytherin. Hermione se erizó, pero permaneció tumbada en la alfombra - Aunque creo que podría tener algo que podría interesarte. Son unos cuentos mágicos que solía leer… y no todos terminan con un final feliz.

\- ¿Puedo leerlos, Draco? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, por favor? ¿Por favor por un cepillado de dientes?

\- ¿Un cepillado de dientes?

\- Mis padres son dentistas…

Draco asintió, aunque no tenía mucha idea de lo que era un dentista.

\- Sí, claro, puedes leerlos. Espera ahí un minuto y voy a buscarlos.

Hermione le dedicó un gesto entusiasta con la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, observando expectante a Draco. Sintiéndose como si estuviera bajo el escrutinio de un microscopio, - aunque realmente no supiera lo que era – Draco entró en su habitación y abrió su baúl, donde almacenaba sus valiosas cosas, así como algunos de sus amados libros.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con ellos. – le advirtió, dejando una pequeña pila de libros junto a Hermione – Son muy antiguos y su valor es de bastante dinero.

\- ¿Entonces por qué los tienes? ¿No deberían estar en un museo?

\- Esos libros han estado en mi familia durante generaciones y ahora son míos. Y realmente no quiero separarme de ellos; Ya tengo un montón de dinero y me gustan estos libros.

\- ¿Eres rico? – los ojos de la niña se ensancharon hasta alcanzar el tamaño de dos galeones observando a Draco con fascinación.

\- Se podría decir que sí. – dijo con lentitud.

\- ¿Podrías comprar un caballo?

\- Si quisiera uno… sí.

\- ¿Podrías comprar una casa?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Podrías comprar un pueblo?

\- Probablemente.

\- ¿El mundo?

\- No creo…

\- ¿Si pudieras, me harías reina?

\- Ehhh…

\- ¿Eso es un no?

\- ¿Tal vez?

Hermione lo miraba y Draco la miraba a ella, hasta que la niña estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – exigió saber Draco.

La pequeña Hermione se dedicó a sacudir la cabeza; ahora riendo tan fuerte que no se oía ningún sonido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy… genial. – dijo Hermione sin aliento, mientras la risa iba disminuyendo gradualmente – Es sólo que… ohh… no importa… pero has contestado a mi pregunta con otra pregunta. ¡Justo como mi madre!

\- ¿Se supone que eso es algo bueno? – le preguntó Draco – Yo no quiero ser tu madre.

\- Bueno, no es malo. – argumentó Hermione – Además… echo de menos a papi y mami.

Draco le sonrió.

\- Todo está bien. Los volverás a ver dentro de dos semanas. Y tal vez ahora, puedas pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Hermione asintió alegremente, pero de repente saltó de su sitio soltando el libro que tenía en sus manos el cual cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Estoy faltando al colegio! ¡Me quedaré atrás! ¡Tengo que volver a casa!

\- No te preocupes. – le aseguró Draco – Estoy seguro de que pronto volverás a atraparlos. ¿Por qué no… - se interrumpió a si mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el reloj de la sala común.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione, recogiendo suavemente el libro y acariciando su cubierta. Se disculpó en voz baja con él por haberle dado tantos golpes, la bibliotecaria siempre le decía que debía tratar los libros como si fuesen seres vivos y nunca había que hacerles daño.

\- ¡Son las nueve! ¡Ya deberías estar en la cama!

\- Lo sé. – le dijo la niña sonriendo diabólicamente – Mami siempre me hace irme a la cama a las siete y media.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¡No quería ir a la cama tan temprano!

\- Bueno, pues ahora te irás a la cama. Aunque será después de tomar un baño…

\- No quiero ningún baño. – le contestó Hermione poniendo mala cara y haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

\- Necesitas uno. Hueles a gelatina.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

\- No pareces una persona limpia. Y no te voy a dejar caminar por aquí sucia mientras yo te esté vigilando.

\- ¡PERO NO QUIERO TOMAR UN BAÑO! – exclamó Hermione, dejando caer, una vez más, el libro que sostenía en sus manos y se aferró a la pata de la mesa – ¡NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR!

\- Vas a tomar un baño. – le dijo Draco, luchando por mantener la calma – O te arrastro hasta el baño o vas por tu cuenta.

Pues bien, Hermione eligió la opción uno. El Slytherin, después de rezarle a Merlín por su seguridad, se acercó y agarró a la niña de sus pies y comenzó a tirar, esperando que soltara su mortífero abrazo a la pata de la mesa. Con extrañeza recordó una escena similar haría un par de semanas atrás, donde Hermione se había aferrado con su vida a una columna para evitar ser arrastrada a Adivinación. Aunque esta vez no veía que fingiendo dolor pudiera detenerla.

\- Suelta la maldita mesa. – gruñó, clavando sus talones en la alfombra y tirando tan fuerte como podía.

\- ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA LA SOLTARÉ!

\- ¡SUELTA LA MESA!

\- ¡NOOO! ¡ANTES TENDRÁS QUE MATARME!

\- ¡ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE MATARTE!

\- ¡NO PUEDES! ¡ENTONCES SERÍAS UN ASESINO!

\- ¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA? ¡AL MENOS TE DARÍAS UN BAÑO!

Para ese entonces, Draco ya había perdido los estribos.

\- ¡PERO NO QUIERO UN BAÑO! ¡ME GUSTA ESTAR SUCIA!

\- ¡NO BAJO MI VIGILANCIA! ¡VAS A DARTE ESE BAÑO!

\- ¡NO! – de repente, la niña soltó su agarré sobre la pata de la mesa y Draco salió impulsado hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio. Antes de que el rubio pudiera ponerse en pie, Hermione estaba esprintando por toda la sala común hasta llegar al retrato de salida - ¡ÁBRETE! – le gritó, cuando este no se abría para dejarla pasar.

\- ¡ESTÁS ATRAPADA! – gritó Draco con alegría - ¡NO SE ABRIRÁ PARA TI!

\- ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡ÁBRETE! ¡ÁBRETE SÉSAMO! ¡BUUM! ¡POR FAVOR ÁBRETE!

\- ¡NO LO HARÁ! ¡EL RETRATO SABE QUÉ ES LO MEJOR! ¿VERDAD, LEVICULUS?

\- Yo preferiría no participar en esta conversación. – dijo el bufón desde fuera, riendo nerviosamente – Pero Draco tiene razón, Hermione… no me puedo abrir para ti.

Esta vez era el turno de Draco de reír diabólicamente.

\- El retrato está de acuerdo conmigo. – dijo riendo.

\- Nunca he dicho eso. – dijo Leviculus – Simplemente estaba explicando mis órdenes de no dejar salir a Hermione; nunca que estuviera de acuerdo contigo. Eres tú el que está de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Aun así. – gruñó Draco – Ahora te tengo atrapada.

\- ¡NO, NO ME TIENES ATRAPADA! ¡ME ESCAPARÉ! – tomando distancia, Hermione rodeó a Draco y corrió hasta el gran ventanal. Abriendo las puertas, miró por encima de su hombro a Draco, quien estaba justo detrás de ella y saltó.

\- Creía que tenía miedo a las alturas. – murmuró Draco, cuando el grito de Hermione hizo eco mientras caía hasta el suelo. Entonces, lo que la chica acababa de hacer lo golpeó como un ladrillo - ¡YA VOY, HERMIONE! – exclamó, mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la sala, pero finalmente sacó su varita y gritó - ¡ACCIO NIMBUS 2001!

La negra escoba se precipitó desde su habitación hasta atraparla ágilmente con la mano, cuando Draco saltó por la ventana, voló hacia abajo a gran velocidad, suerte que su sala común estaba a varios pisos de altura. Aunque si no hubiera estado a tanta altura, tampoco estaría tan preocupado de que Hermione acabara como un panqueque.

A tan solo tres metros y medio del suelo antes de que Hermione chocara con él, Draco pasó por debajo con la escoba, logrando atraparla a tiempo, con un brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de su cintura voló de regreso a la sala común, mientras Hermione sollozaba histéricamente aferrada con fuerza a su túnica.

\- ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? – explotó Draco tan pronto llegaron a la torre. Hermione se había quedado estática en el suelo.

\- Lo siento. – susurró – Por favor, no te enfades…

\- ¿QUÉ NO ME ENDADE? ¡ESTOY FURIOSO! ¡HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATARTE! – Draco estaba más que furioso – SI HUBIERAS MUERTO, ¿TE HACES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE HABRÍA PASADO? ¡TU VIDA ENTERA ARRUINADA!

\- Yo no… yo no… yo… yo… no me di cuenta.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta de qué? – le preguntó Draco fríamente - ¿De qué estabas a más de ciento cincuenta metros del suelo? ¿De qué habías saltado por la ventana? ¿DE QUÉ NO TE DISTE CUENTA?

\- Mi… mi habitación… está en… la planta baja. - sollozaba, mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con sus rodillas flexionadas y pegadas a su pecho – Yo… suelo… irme fuera… cuando mamá… quiere que… tome un baño… ¡Lo siento, Draco! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Lo siento!

La furia que había estado corriendo por el cuerpo de Draco empezó a menguar hasta que murió del todo, con sus plateados ojos mirando tristemente a Hermione.

\- Yo también lo siento. – se disculpó, arrodillándose a su lado – Yo… a veces tengo dificultades.

\- ¿Dificultades? ¿Con qué? – le preguntó Hermione tímidamente, ofreciéndole a Draco un suave abrazo antes de trepar hasta su regazo.

\- En demostrarle a la gente que me importa. No puedo expresarlo… no estoy acostumbrado a ello. Así que me enfado.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes demostrarle a la gente que te importa? ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darles un abrazo! – haciendo hincapié en ese punto, giró su cuerpecito dándole un abrazo al Slytherin.

\- No me han… criado… oh, no importa. No entenderías este tipo de cosas.

\- Sí lo haría. – le dijo Hermione con terquedad.

Draco sonrió.

\- Sé que lo intentarías, pero eres demasiado pequeña. Y hablando de eso, deberías haber estado en la cama, según el reloj de tu madre, hace más de dos horas. Así que, tenemos que ir antes al baño.

\- Muy bien. – suspiró Hermione. Sabía que era mejor eso que discutir en ese momento – Pero tú te quedas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de lavarte bien el pelo.

Sacándole la lengua, Hermione entró en su habitación para coger un pequeño albornoz y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Draco se sentó en el sofá, volviendo a sus deberes de Encantamientos, en ese momento vio a Crookshanks salir de debajo del sofá y encaramarse en un cojín y Caramelo se unió a él un minuto después.

Por alguna razón, tanto perro como gato se llevaban bien entre ellos y Draco tenía la sospecha que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Caramelo le hubiera ofrecido una de sus golosinas a Crookshanks cuando estaban entrenando al cachorro.

A los pocos minutos, el suave crepitar del fuego fue interrumpido por un grito de Hermione.

\- ¿DRACO?

\- ¿Sí? – le preguntó este de vuelta, marcando la página en la que se había quedado.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a lavar mi pelo? ¡Es demasiado espeso!

\- Pensaba que no me querías ahí…

\- ¿Por favor? ¡Está asqueroso… y enredado!

\- Voy… - colocó el libro en su cartera y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, observando como los espejos estaban totalmente cubiertos de vaho y el vapor flotaba por todo el ambiente - ¿Por qué has puesto el agua tan caliente? - preguntó, caminando cuidadosamente hasta la bañera, donde Hermione estaba senada de espaldas a él.

\- Me gusta que esté caliente. – sonrió – El champú está aquí. – dijo, señalando una botella de color rosa justo en el borde de la bañera – Y el acondicionador es el de la botella morada.

\- Cierra los ojos. – le advirtió Draco, echándose un chorro de champú con olor afrutado en la mano y empezando a enjabonar el pelo de la niña – No quieres que te piquen.

Obedientemente, Hermione lo hizo y se quedó quieta tranquilamente, componiendo alguna mueca de dolor cuando los dedos de Draco desenredaban algún nudo o cuando clavaba demasiado los dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

\- Hecho. – dijo Draco alegremente, al verter el ultimo cubo de agua sobre la cabeza de la chica.

\- Gracias.

\- Sin problema. – se puso en pie, estirando sus rígidas piernas y pesadamente se marchó hasta su habitación para ponerse el pijama.

Justo cuando estaba acabado de ponerse la camiseta, – normalmente no lo haría, pero con Hermione por ahí… - se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó, abriendo la puerta y viendo a Hermione parada frente a él, vestida con una camiseta rosa con un oso panda dibujado y unos pantalones a juego.

\- ¿Me puedes cantar una canción para dormirme? ¿Por favor? Me ayuda a dormir más rápido.

Draco vaciló.

\- No canto muy bien. – admitió – Probablemente te provocaría pesadillas.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por un…

\- ¿Por un cepillado de dientes? Está bien, tú ganas. – suspiró Draco – Pero si acabas teniendo pesadillas no es culpa mía.

\- ¡Vale! – canturreó Hermione.

\- ¿Te has cepillado los dientes? – le preguntó Draco, mientas Hermione saltaba hacia su habitación.

\- Sip. Y el hilo dental. Mis padres son dentistas, ¿recuerdas? ¿Te importaría si me llevo tus libros a mi habitación? Te prometo que seré muy cuidadosa.

\- Siempre y cuando seas realmente muy cuidadosa. – le contestó Draco, mirando con cariño a sus libros posados sobre la mesita de la niña - ¿Y te has peinado?

Hermione miró con aire de culpabilidad hacia sus pies.

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Duele! ¡Sólo me gusta cuando mamá lo hace!

\- Si me comprometo a ser suave, ¿me dejarías hacerlo a mí? – el Slytherin no podía imaginarse no desenredarse el pelo y no iba a dejar que Hermione se quedará así. Especialmente con ese pelo tan espeso y rizado.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo. – le contestó Draco sonriendo y cogiendo un peine de la mesita de la niña – Ahora siéntate para que pueda hacer esto.

Hermione se subió a la cama quedando justo en el centro y Draco se sentó detrás de ella, armado con el peine.

\- Eso duele. – gimoteó Hermione unos segundos más tarde.

\- Perdón. – se disculpó Draco – Intento no hacerte daño, pero tu pelo es demasiado espeso.

Pacientemente, Hermione esperó hasta que Draco dijera que había acabado, el pelo castaño de la niña ahora caía suave por su espalda.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a cantar una canción? Y son las diez.

Draco aulló.

\- ¡Nada de canciones! ¡Es demasiado tarde!

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por un cepillado de dientes? Dijiste que lo harías…

\- Lo hice. – admitió Draco – Vale, te voy a cantar una de magos. Yo no conozco ninguna muggle como Harry.

\- ¿Muggle?

\- Gente no mágica, como tus padres. Así que una de magia, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien. – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, acurrucándose bajo las sábanas y apretando su oso de peluche junto a ella.

\- Recuerda que si tienes pesadillas, no es culpa mía.

\- Mmm.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Draco comenzó.

\- Across moonlit pastures and over the sea, (Al otro lado de los pastos y de la luna sobre el mar)

A unicorn grazes, on grass growing green. (Pastaba un unicornio, sobre la hierba verde)

Silver coat gleaming, bright as day, (Su pelaje de reluciente plateado, brillante como el día)

She frolics about, ready to play. (Trotaba por allí, listo para jugar)

But with the whisper of the wind, (Pero con el susurro del viento)

The young foal settles down. (El pequeño potro se estableció)

To listen to her mother sing, (Para escuchar a su madre cantar)

Voice as soft as a dove's wing. (Su voz tan suave como la pluma de una paloma)

A haunting lullaby fills the air, (Una inquietante canción de cuna, llenó el aire)

Filled with battles long fought and deeds dared. (Llena de largas batallas libradas y de atrevidos actos)

Of tragedies and miracles, that happened long ago, (De tragedias y milagros que ocurrieron hacía mucho tiempo)

The great happiness or the stories of woe. (De gran felicidad o historias de infortunios)

And the little unicorn listened enchanted, (Y el pequeño unicornio escuchaba encantado)

Ears pricked forward to catch every word. (Con las orejas erguidas hacia delante para atrapar cada palabra)

But as the last part of the tune faded away, (Pero a medida que la última nota de la melodía se desvanecía)

The foal closed her eyes, preparing to welcome the coming day. (El potrillo fue cerrando los ojos, preparándose para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día). – y finalizó.

\- Eso… ha sido hermoso. – bostezó Hermione, con los ojos acaramelados acuosos – Gracias, Draco. Ahora tendré buenos sueños.

\- Me alegro. – susurró Draco – Buenas noches, Hermione. – no obtuvo respuesta, la niña estaba profundamente dormida.

Draco se dirigió hasta su habitación y se metió bajo las mantas, casi gritó cuando se encontró a Caramelo entre sus almohadas y a Crookshanks acurrucado a su lado. Pero el sueño se apoderaba de él y poco después Draco estaba dormido.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que una pesadilla le invadió y acabó gritando frenéticamente mientras era asesinado de manera sangrienta. Hermione al escucharlo salió corriendo de su habitación con los ojos abiertos por el pánico, la misma expresión con la que se despertó Draco.

\- ¿Estás… estás bien? – susurró la niña, viendo como Draco se llevaba las manos hasta la cara.

\- No, no lo estoy. – le contestó el Slytherin de manera frenética, agitando sus brazos al aire - ¡El Barón Sanguinario nos había pillado! ¡Y nos llevaba de alimento a un monstruo gigantesco de gelatina! ¡En vez de nosotros comernos la gelatina, ella nos comía a nosotros!

Hermione soltó una risita.

\- Era una pesadilla. Siento haberte hecho comer tanta gelatina. Probablemente es lo que te la ha causado.

\- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Draco sarcásticamente.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo que no estaba de humor y volvió a reír, antes de saltar hasta la cama de Draco.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Draco, mientras veía como Hermione se acurrucaba bajo las mantas junto a él.

\- Siempre que tengo una pesadilla me quedo en la cama como mamá y papá. Pero no creo que los dos quepamos en mi cama, ¡así que me he venido aquí!

\- Vale… - le dijo Draco, moviéndose a un lado, agradecido de que tanto Caramelo como Crookshanks se hubieran ido a la habitación de Harry y así poder tener una almohada – Entonces buenas noches, Hermione.

\- Buenas noches, Draco.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, sin pesadillas de monstruos de gelatina y con sólo la imagen de los unicornios bajo el cielo azul.

* * *

_¡PUM!_

Draco gimoteó y miró su cama desde el suelo, devanándose los sesos para intentar averiguar cómo se las había arreglado para caerse de una cama de matrimonio. Alzando la mano, llegó tocar el edredón, pero volvió con las manos vacías. Ahora ya con curiosidad, se levantó y sintió como una sonrisa se levantaba en su cara así como una vena se hinchaba en su sien.

Hermione estaba completamente envuelta en su manta y en medio de la cama, pareciendo que acababa de llegar hasta ahí después de haber empujado al Slytherin.

\- Tienes suerte de que ya sea hora de levantarnos. – gruñó Draco murmuró algo entre dientes - ¿Qué?

Todavía soñolienta, en ese momento Hermione entreabrió los ojos.

\- Buenos días, Draco.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? – le preguntó ella, obviando su pregunta y mirándolo.

\- ¡Tú me has sacado a empujones!

\- Así que por eso estaba soñando con monos. – sonrió Hermione.

\- ¿Acaso _te parezco_ un mono? – le preguntó Draco, claramente ofendido. Era mucho más guapo que un mono, estaba muy seguro de ello.

\- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los monos que saltan en la cama? – Draco sacudió la cabeza – Mira, te lo voy a enseñar. Vuelve a subir a la cama y ponte de pie en ella.

Draco lo hizo, agradeciendo que el techo fuera tan alto.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Saltamos mientras recito la canción. Aunque se supone que deberíamos ser cinco monos…. pero bueno. ¿Preparado? ¡Ya!

Sintiéndose estúpido, Draco comenzó a saltar ligeramente sobre la cama, sin levantar los pies del colchón, mientras Hermione intentaba saltar tan alto como podía.

\- ¡CINCO PEQUEÑOS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! ¡UNO DE ELLOS CAYÓ Y SE DESMAYÓ! Aquí se supone que uno debería caer, pero seguiremos hasta que queden dos, ¿vale? – Draco asintió - LA MADRE LLAMÓ AL DOCTOR Y ESTE LE DIJO: ¡NO MÁS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! Ahora tú canta el siguiente verso, Draco. Cuatro monos y ¡a saltar más alto!

Extremadamente feliz porque Harry no estuviera allí, el Slytherin comenzó.

\- ¡CUATRO PEQUEÑOS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! ¡UNO DE ELLOS CAYÓ Y SE DESMAYÓ! LA MADRE LLAMÓ AL DOCTOR Y ESTE LE DIJO: ¡NO MÁS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA!

Turno de Hermione, quien ahora estaba saltando demasiado alto; la cabeza de Draco ya rozaba el techo de la habitación.

\- ¡TRES PEQUEÑOS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! ¡UNO DE ELLOS CAYÓ Y SE DESMAYÓ! LA MADRE LLAMÓ AL DOCTOR Y ESTE LE DIJO: ¡NO MÁS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA!

\- ¡DOS PEQUEÑOS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! ¡UNO DE ELLOS CAYÓ… ¡HEY! – Draco soltó un grito cuando Hermione lo empujó, el impulso le hizo desestabilizarse y trastabillar hasta el borde de la cama.

\- ¡Continua cantando! – exclamó Hermione, saltando enloquecida.

Gruñendo, Draco lo hizo.

\- ¡CAYÓ Y EL POBRE SE DESMAYÓ! HERMIONE ES MALVADA Y NO LLAMARÁ AL DOCTOR, POR LO TANTO DRACO LE DICE: ¡NO MÁS HERMIONE SALTANDO EN _MI _CAMA!

\- ¡ASÍ NO ES! – gritó Hermione.

\- ¡LA HE CAMBIADO! ¡AHORA CANTA TU ESTROFA!

\- ¡BIEN! ¡UN PEQUEÑO MONO SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! ¡CAYÓ Y SE DESMAYÓ! – Hermione se volteó y cayó encima de Draco con un "uf" del Slytherin - LA MADRE LLAMÓ AL DOCTOR Y ESTE LE DIJO: ¡NO MÁS MONOS SALTANDO EN LA CAMA!

\- ¿Ya ha terminado? – la pregunta de Draco llegó amortiguada, su cara estaba aplastada contra la moqueta.

\- Nop, déjame terminar. – exclamó, bajándose de Draco - ¡NINGÚN PEQUEÑO MONO SALTANDO EN LA CAMA! ¡NINGUNO CAYÓ Y SE DESMAYÓ! LA MADRE LLAMÓ AL DOCTOR Y ESTE LE DIJO: ¡VUELVE A PONER A TODOS LOS MONOS A SALTAR EN LA CAMA! ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Volvemos a empezar!

\- Nooo. – gimoteó el Slytherin – Ya no más…

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Eso ha estado genial! ¡Y lo tengo todo guardado en la cámara!

De repente, Draco ya no estaba tan cansado como para continuar tumbado en el suelo.

\- ¡DAME ESA CÁMARA GINNY WEASLEY!

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y ágilmente se escabulló de las garras de Draco.

\- Esto es un chantaje de por vida. – canturreó, guardando su cámara (aunque realmente era la de Harry) en el bolsillo de su túnica.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Hermione. Ginny había visto a la niña brevemente la noche anterior en la cena, pero en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

\- Soy Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron y novia de Harry.

\- También está muerta. – gruñó Draco, arremetiendo de nuevo contra la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? – le preguntó Ginny, una vez más escabulléndose de él – Estáis muy monos. Además, me sacará una sonrisa durante un largo tiempo.

Draco resopló, sentándose en su cama y fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

\- Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Me acerqué a la enfermería y vi a Harry esta mañana, me dijo que se había dejado el botiquín de primeros auxilios y he venido a buscarlo.

\- ¿Botiquín de primero auxilios?

\- Para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Nunca se sabe. ¿Hablando de eso no deberíais estar desayunando? Las clases comienzan en quince minutos.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto, con una salvaje mirada de pánico en sus ojos.

\- ¡QUINCE MINTUOS! ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

\- Mira tú reloj. – le dijo Ginny con calma. Draco lo hizo y estalló en una nueva oleada de histeria.

\- Vale, Ginny, ¿puedesvigilaraHermionepormímientrasmeducho? ¡Asegúratedequesevista! ¡Gracias!

Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Ginny para contestarle, Draco salió corriendo de la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño, con una muda de ropa limpia en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Ni idea. – le contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

En un tiempo récord, Draco había salido de la ducha y llevaba a Hermione en brazos hasta el Gran Comedor, Ginny iba a la zaga como un burro de carga, llevando la cartera de Draco, ya que el Slytherin cargaba a Hermione.

\- ¡Puedo caminar! – protestaba Hermione, mientras se le revolvía el estómago al ir mirando e suelo - ¡Bájame!

\- Come. – le ordenó Draco, dejando a la niña en uno de los bancos de Slytherin.

\- Pero me duele el estómago. – gimoteó Hermione.

\- Come la comida. – gruñó, alcanzando una jarra y vertiendo en un vaso del preciado zumo de naranja de la niña.

Evidentemente, Hermione obedeció y empezó a pelar un plátano, mientras que Draco se servía un muffin y Ginny – quien había llegado unos minutos más tarde – agarró unas tostadas de una de las bandejas.

\- ¿Hecho? – preguntó Draco, mirando su reloj. Tenían tres minutos para salir a los terrenos, bajar la colina y llegar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- Síp. – sonrió Hermione, metiéndose un último pedazo de pan tostado que le había robado a Ginny – quien lo había abandonado unos minutos antes para marcharse a su clase – a la boca.

\- Súbete a mi espalda y agárrate fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Draco, agarrando su cartera y deslizándosela por el cuello.

Con impaciencia, Hermione le hizo, aferrándose tan fuerte que casi cortaba el suministro de aire de Draco.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Arre, caballito, arre!

El Slytherin echó a correr, pronto aceleró hasta convertir el ritmo en una carrera a gran velocidad, los gritos de Hermione diciéndole: "¡Más rápido, caballito", realmente funcionaban. Los estudiantes observaban el extraño espectáculo, pero decidieron ignorarlos diciéndose que estaban bien, porque ellos mismos llegaban tarde a clase.

\- Hemos… llegado… - jadeó Draco, desplomándose en la hierba junto a Pansy, Hermione soltó un grito en cuanto sintió la caída.

\- ¡Aquí estáis! – dijo Harry alegremente - ¿Qué os ha tomado tanto tiempo?

\- Cállate… Harry.

\- Estábamos ocupados jugando a los monos que saltan en la cama. - aclaró Hermione, pasando por encima de Draco y acercándose a Blaise, quien se alejó y se escondió detrás de Neville – ¿Qué la pasa? – preguntó, observando por encima del hombre de Neville al pequeño Slytherin, pero Blaise intentaba evitar su mirada.

\- Nada malo. – dijo Pansy - ¿Recuradas lo que aprendimos a principios de año? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry - ¿Sobre Blaise? Bueno, pues no habla mucho… no ha dicho más de cuatro palabras en una frase, es muy tímido.

\- Soy Hermione. – se presentó la niña con orgullo, sorteando a Neville y parándose junto a Blaise – No te preocupes, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¡Hola, Hermione! – gritó una niña, llegando desde donde estaban Ron y Terry - ¡Hola, Blaise!

Blaise simplemente le dedicó una mirada, mientras Hermione le daba a Lavender su propia calurosa bienvenida.

\- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy? – le preguntó Hermione - ¡Espero que sea peligroso!

\- Por supuesto, ella espera eso. – dijo Harry riendo entre dientes.

\- Yo espero que no lo sea. – dijo Lavender estremeciéndose - ¡No quiero que me devoren!

\- Y no es peligroso. – sonrió Hagrid, palmeando sus manos para llamar la atención de todos los presentes – Vais a tener una clase de recuperación.

\- ¿Recuperación? – Harry hizo eco - ¿Ha fallado algo?

\- Sí, todo el grupo de Gusarajos ha fallado. – anunció el semi-gigante – Así que, tendremos que volver a recuperarlos. – gemidos de protesta se levantaron por el lugar, aunque Hagrid hizo caso omiso de ellos – Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es darles de comer. Y no matarlos. Los Gusarajos están aquí. – dijo, señalando un gran agujero en medio del lodo – Y la lechuga está junto a ellos. ¡Comenzad!

\- Esto es tan aburrido. – gimoteó Draco.

\- Por lo menos no es peligroso. – señaló Harry – Voy a ir a por el gusano, espera aquí con Hermione.

Hermione, estaba sentada junto a Lavender jugando a los típicos juegos de palmas, mientras Blaise las observaba con curiosidad aunque seguía sin acercarse a ellas.

Un poco más tarde, Draco y Harry se habían estirado sobre sus estómagos junto al Gusarajo, rellenando de lechuga la garganta del pobre bichito. Blaise, milagrosamente, les había preguntado en dos palabras "¿Puedo jugar?", si podía unirse a ellas. Así que, Hermione se hizo a un lado sentándose en el suelo y Lavender se puso a jugar con el pequeño Slytherin.

Hermione suspiró. Se estaba aburriendo. No había absolutamente nada que hacer. Se puso a pasear entre los estudiantes, asomándose en el agujero, donde varios Gusarajos estaban recubiertos de suciedad.

\- Necesitáis un baño. – dijo, arrugando la nariz.

Quitándose la túnica y quedando con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga color morada, Hermione colocó los bichitos en su túnica negra y los envolvió con ella.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar agua? – se preguntó, agarrando las esquinas de la túnica y haciendo un nudo.

Sus ojos divisaron el lago; a tan solo unos metros caminando. Asegurándose de que nadie la estaba mirando, ya que sabía que Harry y Draco la regañarían por salir del lugar donde debía estar, Hermione se acercó hasta el reluciente agua, mientras los gusanos se aferraban a la túnica con fuerza.

\- Aquí tenéis. – dijo sonriendo, mientras lanzaba cada gusano al agua - ¡Estaréis limpios en poco tiempo! – después de fregar el cuerpo de cada bicho, Hermione volvió a colocarlos en la túnica – Ahora es necesario que os sequéis. - concluyó – No puedo devolveros a ese sucio agujero; ¡os volveríais a ensuciar! – entonces vio una gran roca cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y se acercó hasta allí, encaramándose en ella mientras el calor de la misma se filtraba en sus dedos – Esto es perfecto. Ahora, os dejaré a todos aquí y volveré en unos pocos minutos a por vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de dejar a cada gusano en la caliente roca, Hermione saltó de allí y volvió junto a Lavender y Blaise. Desafortunadamente, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras garabateaba dibujos en el suelo con un palo.

\- Eres bastante bueno, Blaise. – comentó Lavender, mirando el perro que Blaise había dibujado en el suelo – Mi caballo está muy mal hecho.

\- A mí me encanta mi arcoíris. – sonrió Hermione – Aunque me gustaría poder colorearlo… realmente no se puede decir que sea un arcoíris.

El grito de Hagrid ahogó cualquier contestación que Lavender hubiera estado a punto de decir.

\- ¿DÓNDE HAN IDO LOS GUSARAJOS?

\- ¡Ups! – soltó Hermione riendo - ¡Iré a buscarlos!

Poniéndose en pie de un salto, fue corriendo hasta la roca, quedándose perpleja poco a poco al ver a las criaturas que una vez fueron de color verde tenían ahora un calentito tono marrón.

\- Supongo que os habéis quemado por el sol. – dijo como observación – Bueno, ya es hora de que volváis a la tierra.

Al estirar el brazo para intentar coger uno, Hermione se sorprendió al ver como este se desmoronó tan pronto como lo tocó.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno. – susurró para sí misma, notando el mismo resultado en todos los gusanos - ¿Draco? ¿Harry? ¿Podéis venir aquí?

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la roca.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó Harry sin aliento, mirando los restos de los Gusarajos.

\- ¡Han tomado demasiado sol! ¿Puedes devolverlos a su estado?

\- Están muertos, Hermione.

\- ¿Están… muertos? – dijo al tiempo que unas gruesas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos acaramelados - ¿Soy… una asesina?

\- ¡No, no eres una asesina! – le dijo Harry apresuradamente, arrodillándose a su lado – Ha sido un accidente, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

\- Pero los he matado. – lloriqueó – Están muertos.

\- Hagrid lo entenderá. Además, eran bastante aburridos. Nadie los echará de menos.

Pero Harry, se equivocó al decir eso.

\- ¡YO SÍ LOS ECHARÉ DE MENOS! – se lamentó Hermione - ¡QUIERO QUE VUELVAN!

Lavender, aunque no supiera por qué estaba llorando Hermione se unió a ella.

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN LOS ECHARÉ DE MENOS!

\- ¡LOS HE MATADO! ¡YO TAMBIÉN DEBERÍA MORIR!

\- ¿MATADO A QUIÉN? – exclamó Hagrid.

\- Ha sido un accidente. – dijo Harry apresuradamente – Hermione ha matado a los Gusarajos… sólo estaba intentando darles un baño.

\- Entonces tendremos que hacer un funeral. – dijo Hagrid – Harry, cava un agujero para los restos, yo iré a por un frasco. Y que otra persona, talle una lápida.

Entonces, Hermione se animó.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Un funeral! ¿Tendremos galletas?

\- Los funerales son acontecimientos tristes. – le dijo Draco, sacando su varita y comenzando a grabar un mensaje en un tozo de piedra – No deberías estar animada.

\- Pero en el funeral de la abuela Granger, nunca la conocí, tuvimos galletas y después pastel.

\- Aquí no. – le contestó Draco con firmeza – Y de todos modos, acabas de comerte el desayuno.

\- Que todo el mundo se reúna alrededor. – dijo Hagrid entre lágrimas, de pie junto al agujero que Harry había cavado y un tarro con los restos de los Gusarajos entre sus manos – Es momento de decir unas breves palabras por los Gusarajos; Henry, Squirmy, Daisy, Wriggler, Dirty y Sam.

\- ¡Os echaré de menos! – gritó Hermione, observando el tarro - ¡Y lo siento!

\- Vuestra muerte ha sido una gran pérdida para todos nosotros. – dijo Draco, luchando por mantener una expresión seria.

\- ¡Divertíos en el más allá! – exclamó Lavender - ¡Saludad a mi abuelo por mí!

Hagrid bajó el tarro hasta el agujero y Harry volvió a echar la tierra encima. Draco le entregó a Hagrid la lapida, la cual rezaba:

_Descansad en paz, Gusarajos. _

_Nacidos: ¿?_

_Muerte: 4 de Octubre._

Después de eso, Hagrid confeccionó su famosa tarta de melaza y bizcocho, aunque Harry y Ron no la tocaron, conociendo la experiencia de Hagrid en la cocina.

A eso le siguió una mañana bastante tranquila, ya que los dientes de Hermione habían quedado adheridos entre sí. Pero por la tarde, volvería a ser la misma escandalosa de siempre. Eso era una promesa.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado la parte donde Draco y Hermione han estado solos... tan mono él, que buen padre será (L) **

**Espero vernos pronto!**

**Besotees!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Angelique:** JAJAJAJA eres tan monaaa... aww adorable! Tranquila que no me pasa nada, simplemente el calor está acabando con mis neuronas a la hora de ponerme frente a un ordenador, después me voy a la playa y todo arreglado! :D JAJAJAJAJAJAJ me ha hecho mucha gracia lo del chantaje emocional y que cuando los niños te acusaban no les creían por lo buena que aparentabas ser... xDDDD Yo creo que era una niña bastante normal xDD De esas que hacían travesuras y las pillaban y las dejaban sin ver la tele o sin salir... xD Y bueno espero que disfrutes con el cap de hoy y siento el retraso, intentaré darme más prisa... ¡Besotes guapa y gracias por el review!

**Lobita17:** Holaaa! Siento haberme retrasado tanto últimamente con las actualizaciones, espero poder compensarlo de alguna manera... (actualizando más rápido) xD Jodeer pues entonces me comprendes con lo del calor y no poder estar en casa... 45 grados a la sobre... me mueroo... xD aquí habremos llegado a 40 o 45 también últimamente, es infernal... en fin guapa, gracias por el review, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y ¡Besoteess!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJ Me encanta cuando me escribes un review para decirme que después me comentarás jajaja te adorooo (L) y bueno me alegro que está vez pudieras reírte a gusto por la hora y así los vecinos no querrían lincharte xD Si... este verano está siendo mortal, ola de calor tras ola de calor... ¿POR QUÉ? Menos mal que tengo playa y piscina al alcance si no me hubiera desintegrado... JAJAJAJAJA Que bueno imaginarse a Hermione amenazando a Voldy con tirar su horrocrux a un caldero lleno de veneno de Basilisco xDDD Y Ginny desde una esquina tomando una foto... MARAVILLOSO xDDDDD Y si al menos hemos comprendido que Hermione de pequeña no era una sociopata en potencia a la cual habían reprogramado para ser la Prefecta Perfecta... xD Sin embargo las tres infancias de nuestros protagonistas me parecen crueles, tristes y por mucho que me joda admitirlo una realidad para muchos niños... En fin espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, la maravillosa noche que Draco y Hermione han pasado solos en la sala común y espero estar por aquí más a menudo... lo intentaré con más fuerzas... me siento mal abandonándoos tanto tiempo, además quiero acabar ya está historia para empezar el siguiente Dramione, que se que te va a encantar ;) Y como siempre muchsisimas gracias por tus pedazo de comentarios y muchisismos BESOTES! PD: tienes razón en cuanto a la secuela, no tenía pensado subirla hasta que Icy la terminará, pero si en esa historia profundizan mucho más en los romances... *Crucemos los dedos para que algún día la continúe*

**helena1529:** Buennasss! Me alegra que te encantara el capítuloo, y espero que te quien rápido el castigo... todavía recuerdo cunado a mi me castigaban sin ver la tele, claro en aquella época todavía no tenía ordenador.. xD En fin gracias por comentarme aun estando castigada y desde otro ordenador, adorableee (L) Besotes!

**mia luna:** Holaaa! Sii, tienes razón aunque sea un fic de humor y donde la risa ocupa gran parte de la trama aun así por lo que pasan nuestros protagonistas en sus infancias es una realidad que sufren muchos niños... es triste... Pero si, Draco y Harry supieron llevarlo muy bien :D AHHH que grandes papás :D Besotes cieloo y gracias por el review!


	32. Mirrors and Magnets…Not Such a Good Idea

**¡Hola, holaaaa!**

**Siento el retraso, pero estoy en Andalucía con toda mi familia y con mis primos pequeños se crea el caos y no me dejan estar tranquila en el ordenador, además que la otra historia que traduzco es kilométrico y se me lleva mucho tiempooo. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí y espero que disfrutéis del capítuloo :D**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Mirrors and Magnets… Not Such a Good Idea (Espejos e imanes… no es muy buena idea)**

\- ¡No puedo creer que tengamos que ir a Encantamientos otra vez! – se quejó Draco, con los ojos grises tormentosos - ¿Quién diablos habrá sido el maldito imbécil que se le ha ocurrido esta programación?

La nueva programación consistía básicamente de las clases principales; Defensa, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones, que se impartirían tres veces a la semana. Anteriormente, se impartían una o dos veces por semana, dependiendo del horario de cada alumno. Sin embargo, con la amenaza del regreso de Voldemort, tenían la necesidad de reforzar aquellas asignaturas que ayudaran a la hora de defenderse y otras asignaturas como Herbología y Astronomía se estaban dejando ligeramente a un lado. Pero seguían siendo parte del plan de estudios y jugarían un papel importante en las calificaciones de los estudiantes.

\- Los malditos idiotas, en realidad. – le dijo Harry, sonriendo – Serían Dumbledore y todos los Jefes de las Casas, incluyendo a Snape. – el chico de pelo negro simplemente observaba como la boca de Draco se movía, pero sin soltar ningún sonido – Y sí, has insultado a tu tío.

\- ¿Ese hombre es tu tío? – exclamó Hermione - ¡Da miedo! – hacia aproximadamente una hora, finalmente había recuperado la capacidad de hablar y no había parado de hablar desde entonces. Sólo en los últimos minutos parecía haberse calmado, aunque ya volvía a la carga otra vez.

\- Sí, lo es. Y mi padrino. – gruñó Draco - ¡Y no _da_ miedo! ¡Y yo no lo he indultado!

\- Lo hiciste.

\- No lo hice.

\- Sí, lo hiciste.

\- Parecéis niños de dos años. – se quejó Hermione.

\- Entonces, tú sólo debes tener uno. – replicó Draco – Por cómo eres…

\- Mami dice que estoy creciendo _mucho_. – le contestó Hermione.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

\- Me cuesta creer.

La niña golpeó el suelo con el pie y fulminó a Draco con la mirada, antes de zambullirse hacia él con las manos extendidas.

\- Estás demostrando que tengo razón. – exclamó Draco con alegría, con su palma presionada contra la frente de Hermione, cosa que le impedía acercarse más a él.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde a clase. – intervino Harry con calma.

\- ¿Otra vez? – exclamó el Slytherin - ¿Por qué siempre llegamos tarde?

\- Por mí. – contestó Hermione con inocencia.

\- Eso es, - gruñó Draco – siempre nos haces llegar tarde.

\- Sí, eso es lo que hago. – le dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tú, pequeña…

Harry agarró al Slytherin por la parte de atrás de su túnica, antes de que este se lanzara a por Hermione.

\- No podemos hacerle daño, ya lo sabes. – le reprendió el Gryffindor.

\- Pero me gustaría… - gruñó Draco, intentando alcanzar a la niña, quien se había alejado unos pasos y ahora le sacaba la lengua. Como extra, el Slytherin se soltó del agarre de Harry y se abalanzó contra ella.

Hermione gritó y empezó a correr hasta el final del pasillo, en dirección contraria a Encantamientos, con un furioso Draco pisando sus talones.

Harry suspiró mientras observaba como esos dos desaparecían detrás de la esquina. Bien podría seguir adelante, persiguiéndolos y evitar cualquier daño que estaba seguro se causarían entre sí. O bien, podría seguir hacia Encantamientos, aunque se unos minutos tarde y empezar la clase.

Silbando, Harry tomó la segunda opción y siguió por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que resonaban en dirección contraria. Llegó justo cuando sonaba la campana, después de haber tomado varios pasillos secretos para llegar.

\- ¿Dónde están Hermione y Draco? – le preguntó Pansy girándose en su asiento para mirarlo.

\- Llegaran un poco más tarde. – contestó evasivamente. Y con eso, se volvió para escuchar a Flitwick quien les estaba dando la lección de encantamientos vinculantes.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

\- ¡ERES MÁS LENTO QUE UNA TORTUGA! – se burló Hermione - ¿NO PUEDES IR MÁS RÁPIDO?

\- ¡MIRA Y VERÁS!

Hermione gritó cuando Draco acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¡CORRE, CORRE, TAN RÁPIDO COMO PUEDAS! ¡NO PUEDES COGERME SOY EL HOMBRE DE JENGIBRE! – exclamó alegremente Hermione, correteando por delante de Draco.

\- ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¡NO ESTÁS HECHA DE JENGIBRE Y ERES UNA _CHICA_!

\- ¡ES UNA POESÍA INFANTIL, ESTÚPIDO!

\- ¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDO, MOCOSA!

\- ¡PERO SOY MÁS INTELIGENTE! – al darse cuenta que una vez más Draco estaba alcanzándola, Hermione se detuvo en seco, dejándose caer al suelo sobre su estómago, consiguiendo que Draco tropezara con su cuerpo y volara por los aires. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, la chica se fue por el camino por el que habían venido.

\- ¡ESO ES HACER TRAMPA! – gritó Draco, levantándose vacilantemente y volviendo a la caza una vez más.

\- ¡SE LE LLAMA ESTRATEGIA! – exclamó Hermione.

Pero a medida que la chica seguía corriendo, de pronto se detuvo, con la mandíbula caída y los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

\- ¡TE TENGO! – exclamó Draco triunfante, rodeando a Hermione con los brazos para evitar que se moviera.

\- Dra-Draco… - tartamudeó ella, señalando algo con una mano temblorosa que rápidamente se estaba acercando.

\- No eres tan rápida como pensabas que eras… - le dijo Draco, riendo.

\- Draco…

\- ¡Y a pesar de que no sepa quién es el hombre de jengibre ese, eres mucho más lenta que él!

\- ¡DRACO! – gritó Hermione, acurrucada contra el Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó este, irritado – Acabas de cortar como me jactaba de mi victoria.

\- Él… él ha vuelto…

\- ¿Quién ha vuelto?

\- He vuelto. – exclamó el fantasma, con sangre plateada entre sus ropas brillando a la luz de las antorchas y sus ojos entrecerrados – Y vosotros dos debéis pagar por tocar al Barón Sanguinario… con vuestras vidas.

\- Matar a los estudiantes es ilegal. – dijo Draco, dando varios pasos hacia atrás a medida que el fantasma se acercaba.

\- Sí… pero esa niña no es estudiante, ¿verdad? – le contestó riendo el Barón.

\- ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! – gimoteó Hermione, cuando Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a correr por el pasillo con el Barón Sanguinario justo detrás de ellos.

\- Tenías que meternos en este lío, ¿verdad? – se quejó Draco, mirando con temor hacia atrás.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo, he hecho esto? ¡Fuiste tú el que nos ha metido, al empezar a perseguirme en primer lugar!

\- ¡Estabas pidiéndolo a gritos!

\- ¡Yo no lo estaba pidiendo! ¡Simplemente te enfadas demasiado rápido!

\- ¿Sabes qué? – pensó Draco, parando repentinamente – Si sigues así, simplemente te dejaré aquí con el Barón Sanguinario. Le encantará este pequeño aperitivo.

\- ¡NO, NO ME DEJES! – gritó Hermione, negándose a retirar los brazos de alrededor del cuello de Draco - ¡ME QUEDARÉ TRANQUILA! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO DEJES QUE ME COMA!

Sonriendo, Draco comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez con una Hermione mucho más calmada. Cuando irrumpieron en Encantamientos, todo el mundo levantó la mirada, Draco seguía sonriendo mientras dejaba caer a Hermione en una silla vacía.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde, profesor.

\- Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por llegar tarde, señor Malfoy. – dijo Flitwick. Normalmente el alegre profesor odiaba restar puntos pero, ¿más de quince minutos tarde? Eso era bastante imperdonable, y sobre todo por el hecho de que el Slytherin no parecía nada molesto por ello.

\- Debía haberte dejado… - gruñó Draco suavemente, acomodándose junto a la causa de su pérdida de puntos.

\- Te sentirías culpable si muriera. – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Mu hubieras traído hasta aquí de todas formas.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- En realidad, no… no pareces muy contento.

Flitwick carraspeó.

\- Si yo fuera usted, volvería la atención a la parte delantera de la sala…

\- Bien, ¿por dónde vais? – preguntó Draco suavemente, inclinándose hacia Harry para que el pequeño profesor no lo escuchara.

\- Encantamientos vinculantes. – susurró Harry – Nos está demostrando cómo funcionan con imanes.

\- ¿Qué son imanes?

\- Es un objeto muggle… atrae el metal. Aunque en caso del hechizo vinculante atraería a otra persona; no el metal.

\- Suena aburrido… ¿y por qué iba alguien a querer unirse a otra persona?

\- El hechizo también puede utilizarse a distancia. Al igual que los elfos domésticos pueden unirse a alguien si tienen que vigilarlo. De uso especial para niños pequeños… ya me entiendes.

Draco le dedicó una mirada depredadora a Hermione.

\- Sí, entiendo.

Hermione gritó y saltó de su asiento, corriendo hasta Flitwick quien podía protegerla de Draco. Desafortunadamente, el profesor en esos momentos estaba lanzando un hechizo y Hermione se estrelló contra él antes de que pudiera terminarlo.

\- ¿Cuál es el hechizo? – preguntó Draco, sacando su varita y apuntando a Hermione, quien había agarrado un imán para ponerlo como escudo entre ella y el muy enfadado Draco.

\- Ehh… Necto Pariter, pero después tienes que decir la distancia que quieras.

Lástima que Draco no escuchó esa última parte.

\- ¡NECTO PARITER! – gritó, disparando un chorro de luz amarilla desde la punta de su varita. Hermione gritó y levantó su imán-escudo, el chorro de luz rebotó en el mismo y volvió hacia Draco. Actuando con rapidez, el Slytherin se cubrió con un espejo devolviéndole el rayo a Hermione.

De un momento a otro, los dos se estaban intercambiando el chorro de luz entre ellos, con la determinación de golpear al otro impresa en sus facciones.

\- ¡Está a punto de explotar! – gritó Neville, agachándose debajo de su escritorio mientras la bola de energía se hacía más y más grande.

Y fiel a la predicción de Neville, el hechizo explotó en el aire y todo el mundo se cubrió los ojos por el potente resplandor. Cuando la luz se atenuó lo suficiente para no cegar a nadie, los estudiantes observaron el centro del aula, donde tanto Hermione como Draco, estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro.

Draco, sacudía la cabeza para desprenderse de los puntos brillantes y se puso en pie, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió un peso extra en su lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione aturdida.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás pegada a mí?! – preguntó Draco gritando. De hecho, Hermione estaba pegada a él como una lapa. La pierna derecha de ella y la izquierda de él estaban pegadas entre sí y el brazo de la niña estaba pegado al estómago del Slytherin.

\- ¡No puedo soltarte! – gritó Hermione entrando en pánico, intentando arrancar su pierna y su brazo del cuerpo de Draco.

\- Os habéis unido. – anunció Flitwick – No os preocupéis, seréis libres en unos minutos. – dio unos pasos hacia adelante para examinar el vínculo. De repente, el diminuto profesor se vio atado a la espalda de Draco, aunque sólo era su mano la que estaba adherida a él.

\- Parece que ha halado demasiado pronto… - murmuró Ron.

\- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Lavender, corriendo hacia su amiga. Pero tan pronto como estuvo cerca del grupo, fue atraída hasta Draco y quedó pegada a su otro lado.

\- ¿Todo el mundo puede pegarse a mí? – gruñó Draco.

\- Eso parece. – dijo Flitwick – De alguna manera se las ha arreglado para hacer un hechizo que nos une a todos. Ahora, todos los demás, permaneced en vuestro sitio. Parecéis estar a una distancia segura.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? – sollozó Hermione.

\- Bueno, simplemente tenemos que esperar hasta que desaparezca el efecto. Un hechizo de vinculación normal no debería tener un efecto de más de media hora si el lanzador no fijó ninguna hora exacta. Y puesto que no lo hiciste, señor Malfoy, no creo que tengamos que esperar mucho tiempo.

_Diez minutos después…_

\- Tengo que ir al baño. – se quejó Hermione.

\- Tengo hambre. – se quejó Lavender.

\- Me duelen los pies. – se quejó Draco, saltando de un pie a otro.

\- ¡Para de saltar! Estás haciendo que me duela el estómago. – gimoteó Lavender.

\- Por favor, hazlo. – intervino Flitwick.

Prudentemente, Draco se detuvo.

\- Esto es aburrido. – se quejó Ron.

\- Entonces, haced los deberes que os he asignado. – dijo Flitwick.

\- ¿Alguien quiere gelatina? – preguntó Pansy.

\- Pansy… - dijo Draco, con advertencia.

\- ¿He dicho gelatina? Quería decir galletas.

_Veinte minutos después…_

\- Puedo sentir el gruñido de tu estómago. – rió Hermione.

\- ¡Yo también quiero sentirlo! – exclamó Lavender, colocando su mano sobre el estómago de Draco - ¡Es genial! Oh, oh… no puedo quitar mi mano.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – preguntó Draco, con enfado.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Flitwick - ¿Sentándote encima de mí?

Normalmente, eso no le parecería tan malo a Draco… excepto por el hecho de que cuando se levantara tendría a Flitwick adherido a su trasero.

\- Pásame las galletas, Pansy. – dijo Ron, llenándose la boca con trocitos de queso.

\- ¿Podemos comer unas pocas? – suplicó Lavender – Moriré si no como algo pronto.

Ron, quedándose en lugar seguro, le lanzó la caja a Draco quien la atrapó con habilidad.

\- Bien hecho. – comentó Neville.

\- No, nada de bien. – murmuró Draco, intentando dejar caer la caja - ¡No puedo desprenderme de ella!

\- Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor, ¿no? – preguntó Pansy - ¡Hey! ¡Iré a por palomitas!

\- ¿Si meto la mano en la caja se quedara atascada dentro? – peguntó Lavender con miedo.

\- Ni idea… - le contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, tengo hambre. – la niña metió la mano en la caja y la cerró entorno a un puñado de galletas. Pero cuando intento sacarla… - ¡Estoy atrapada! – se lamentó.

\- Me está dando dolor de cabeza… - dijeron Flitwick y Draco a la vez.

_Treinta minutos después…_

\- Debe de desaparecer en cualquier momento. – dijo alegremente el profesor de Encantamientos.

\- Por fin. – suspiró Draco con alivio.

\- Estoy cansada. – dijo Hermione, bostezando - ¿Puedo usarte como almohada, Draco? – sin esperar una respuesta, se apoyó completamente contra Draco.

\- ¡Ahora estás completamente pegada! – exclamó Draco, sacudiendo la caja de galletas, intentando golpear a Hermione con ella.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso, me haces daño en la mano! – le ordenó Lavender.

\- Entonces, saca la mano de la caja.

\- ¡No puedo!

\- Intentad hacer algún truco divertido. – sugirió Ron – Estamos aburridos de veros discutir.

\- ¿Quieres ver un truco? – le preguntó Draco, sonriendo – Muy bien, entonces…

Usando su única mano libre, - ya que había atrapado la caja de galletas con la derecha – se la llevó al bolsillo de su túnica y de allí sacó su varita.

\- ¡Ehh! – exclamó Lavender - ¡Tu mano no se ha quedado atrapada!

\- Probablemente porque es su propia ropa. – le contestó Hermione inteligentemente - ¿Verdad, profesor?

\- ¡Correcto, señorita Granger! Podrás coger unas galletas de mi tarro en cuando salgamos de este lío.

\- ¡Gracias! – canturreó Hermione.

\- ¿Cuál era el truco que tenías pensado, Draco? – preguntó Pansy, mordisqueando alegremente un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

El rubio simplemente sonrió.

\- ¡Accio, Ron Weasley!

\- ¡NO QUIERO IR! – gritó Ron, agarrándose a un escritorio. Pero ambos, Ron y la mesa, se precipitaron a toda velocidad, estrellándose contra Draco.

\- Eso… duele… - gimió Draco, con sus dos manos ahora inútiles ya que había usado la que tenía libre para evitar que su estómago fuera empalado por el escritorio y Ron acabó sentado encima.

\- Ha sido culpa tuya. – replicó Ron, cruzándose de brazos – Y realmente no veo que has conseguido, aparte de empeorarlo.

\- Al menos, ahora también estás tú aquí. – se burló Draco, resoplando.

\- ¿Todavía no han pasado treinta minutos? – se quejó Hermione.

\- Sí… pero parece que todavía no somos libres. – dijo Flitwick, con desconcierto en su tono de voz.

\- Bueno, parece que nos quedaremos así para siempre. – suspiró Draco dramáticamente – Adiós, mundo.

\- Bueno, podemos hacer esto más interesante. – dijo Ron, sonriendo maliciosamente – Después de todo… cuantos más mejor.

_Cuarenta minutos después…_

\- ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! – gritó Pansy sin aliento, con la cara firmemente pegada a la camisa de Neville.

\- Uso algodón ligero, simplemente respira profundamente y conseguirás aire. – la consoló Neville, mirando hacia abajo y asegurándose de que Blaise todavía podía respirar. El pequeño Slytherin había quedado atrapado entre el cuerpo de Neville y el escritorio en el que Ron estaba sentado, pero parecía que estaba llevándolo bien.

\- Deberíamos haber huido mientras tuvimos oportunidad. – exclamó Terry, golpeando con su mano la parte superior de la cabeza de Padma.

\- Eso duele. – sollozó la gemela Patil de Ravenclaw – Parvati, es malo.

\- ¡Toma eso! – exclamó la otra gemela, propinándole una patada en la espinilla a Terry – Ups, me he quedado enganchada.

\- ¡Qué dolor!

\- Oh, dejad de lloriquear. – gruñó Draco.

\- Eres un maldito idiota, Ron. – dijo Pansy, aunque su voz sonaba bastante amortiguada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy idiota!

\- Tenías que hacernos un Accio a todos, ¿no?

\- ¡Me aburría!

\- La próxima vez, haz algo más productivo.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? – preguntó Draco.

\- Sólo podemos esperar a que la siguiente clase llegue y que alguno de ellos vaya a buscar a Dumbledore. – dijo Neville.

\- Hay un problema con eso, señor Longbottom. Vuestra clase era la última que tenía hasta las cinco y media.

\- ¡¿Vamos a estar así durante horas?! – exclamó Hermione - ¡Pero tengo que ir al baño!

\- Podríamos ir a buscar ayuda. – sugirió Ron.

\- ¿Y cómo propones hacer eso? – le preguntó Seamus de manera fría, aplastado contra la espalda de Flitwick.

\- Podríamos abrir un agujero en la pared, salir por él y encontrar a alguien.

\- Y nos movemos… ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno… podríamos rodar, ¿no?

\- Todos acabaríamos más aplastados de lo que ya estamos. – argumentó Hannah, espalda contra espalda con Terry – Y de hecho, nos haríamos daño.

\- Podríamos intentar caminar. – sugirió Dean – Todos tenemos los pies en el suelo, excepto Ron.

\- Eso funcionará. – estuvo de acuerdo Neville - ¿Alguien puede abrir un agujero? Yo no puedo mover los brazos…

\- Yo estoy libre. – sonrió Ron, sentado felizmente en la parte superior del escritorio - ¿Queréis que lo haga?

\- Sí, golpea la pared de la ventana, así saldremos directamente fuera.

\- ¡No, es mi pared! – gimió Flitwick, mientras el pelirrojo alzaba su varita - ¡Es mi adorada pared de piedra!

\- Lo sentimos, profesor. – se disculpó Terry – Pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí. ¡Vuélala, Ron!

Sonriendo pícaramente, Ron lanzó el hechizo.

\- ¡ERADICO!

Con un tremendo crujido, el muro se desplomó.

\- ¿Estamos en la planta baja, verdad? – preguntó Draco, cuando e grupo, cuidadosamente, empezó a acercarse al agujero.

\- Afortunadamente, sí. – le contestó Pansy – De lo contrario, utilizaría a Neville como pista de aterrizaje.

\- Eso es muy amable por tu parte. – comentó Neville sarcásticamente.

\- Lo sé. – le contestó Pansy con ligereza.

\- Puedo ver la clase de Hagrid allí abajo. – anunció Harry con entusiasmo, dando inconscientes codazos a la cabeza de Dean – Ups, lo siento…

\- Genial… otra persona pegada a mí.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. – dijo Hannah, mientras el grupo avanzaba hasta la clase de Criaturas Mágicas – Esa clase está bajando una colina…

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Ron.

\- Bueno, que seguramente vamos a ca-EEEEEEERRR… - gritó, en cuanto la primera parte del grupo resbaló por la pendiente y cayeron rodando, llevándose consigo al resto del grupo.

\- ¡VAMOS A ESTAMPARNOS CONTRA LA CLASE! – gritó Harry, mientras la pelota de estudiantes de la clase de Encantamientos se acercaba más y más hasta los estudiantes de Hagrid - ¡INTENTAD PARAR!

Pero la suerte no parecía estar del lado de los estudiantes de Flitwick. Arrollaron directamente a la clase de tercer año, que estaban observando escarbatos y todo el grupo se unió a la creciente bola.

\- ¡Me aplastan! – gritó Hannah, cuando Hagrid cayó contra ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hagrid, mientras su cara se tornaba de un enfermizo color verde al continuar rodando.

\- ¡No vomites sobre mí! – le rogó Hannah, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto allí.

\- ¡Esta cosa parecida a un hámster hace cosquillas! – chilló Hermione, cuando embistieron a los escarbatos y estos se pegaron a su cuello, rozando su pelaje contra la parte inferior de su barbilla.

\- ¡Es como una montaña rusa! – gritó Lavender, entusiasmada.

\- Si esto es lo que es una montaña rusa… - comentó Draco – Entonces, no quiero ir nunca a una.

\- Hola, Rubeus. – saludó Flitwick – El césped está perfecto, de un verde muy brillante. Excelente trabajo.

\- Bueno… gracias, Filius.

\- ¡Están hablando del césped! ¿Por qué están hablando sobre césped? – exigió saber Terry.

\- ¡Vamos camino hacia el lago! – exclamó Harry - ¡Nos ahogaremos!

\- ¡Hundid los pies en el suelo! – gritó Ron, aunque él no pudiera hacerlo.

Ambas clases lo hicieron, pero el impulso era demasiado grande. Con un fuerte chapoteo, cayeron al lago y continuaron rodando hasta la parte más profunda.

Justo cuando Draco pensó que todos iban a morir, también sintió como los levantaban en el aire. Deseando poder ver qué pasaba, – estaba en medio de la bola gigante de gente y sólo podía ver compañeros de clase – escuchó los gritos de alivio de los demás.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo el rescatador, con voz divertida. Draco estaba seguro de que si pudiera verlo, sus ojos azules brillarían con alegría.

\- ¡Por aquí, Albus! – exclamó Flitwick - ¡Junto a Rubeus!

\- Hola. – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Un hechizo de vinculación que ha salido mal. – le contestó el profesor de Encantamientos – No te acerques demasiado a nadie o quedaras enganchado – Draco escuchó como Dumbledore daba unos pasos hacia atrás - ¿Sabes cómo deshacerlo, Albus? Llevamos asó aproximadamente una hora… bueno, la clase de Hagrid acaba de unirse.

\- No estoy seguro. – dijo el director lentamente - ¿Qué hechizo se utilizó?

\- Uno normal, Necto Pariter. Y no se ha establecido ni distancia ni tiempo… aunque el hechizó creció antes de chocar contra nadie.

\- ¿Creció? – repitió Dumbledore.

\- Sí, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger se lo estuvieron intercambiando el uno al otro, mientras se hacía más grande hasta que finalmente estalló.

\- ¿Qué estaban usando para intercambiárselo?

\- Un imán y un espejo que el señor Malfoy conjuró.

\- Voy a tener que ir a buscarlos. Sólo tenéis que esperar aquí hasta que vuelva.

_Cincuenta minutos después…_

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó una aterrorizada Gryffindor de segundo año.

\- Bienvenida a la Bola Humana. – saludó Ron, todavía sentado cómodamente en su escritorio – Estaremos aquí hasta que el profesor Dumbledore vuelva y lo arregle. La próxima vez, presta atención a nuestra advertencia.

\- Yo digo, - murmuró la profesora Sprout – que esta es una de las situaciones más extrañes en las que he estado involucrada.

Echando marcha atrás, la hora de clase terminó y los estudiantes de segundo año de Herbología, salían de los invernaderos y vieron la gran masa de gente. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de las personas que conformaban la bola de que no se acercaran, la clase se había acercado para ver cuál era la conmoción. Y por lo tanto, ahora también eran parte de la bola.

\- ¡Draco, necesito ir al baño!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sólo tienes que esperar unos minutos más!

\- ¿Podremos almorzar después que esto termine? – suplicó Lavender - ¡Estoy hambrienta!

\- Yo sólo quiero estirarme y tomar una ducha. – murmuró Harry.

\- Yo necesito hielo para mi espinilla. – gimió Terry.

\- Yo quiero…

\- Ni siquiera empieces, Ron. – gruñó Neville – Tú eres la razón por la que estamos todos aquí y eres el único que no está aplastado.

\- He vuelto. – anunció Dumbledore – Y al parecer debo despegar a unos cuantos más…

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con eso? – preguntó Ron.

\- Sólo tiene que mirar, señor Weasley. – sonrió Dumbledore – Todos seréis libres en un instante. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es lanzar un hechizo vinculante a estos dos objetos y después uno desvinculante, por lo que los dos objetos no se desenlazaran pero cualquiera que los toque quedará desvinculado.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que teníamos que hacer? – gimió Terry.

Los estudiantes que podían ver, observaban con gran interés como Dumbledore juntaba el espejo y el imán y después lanzaba el hechizo que Draco había lanzado originalmente. Dando un paso adelante, tocó a uno de los estudiantes de segundo año y el niño cayó de la bola con un golpe suave.

\- Ya puedes marcharte. – sonrió Dumbledore – No querrás quedarte enganchado de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el Hufflepuff salió corriendo de allí dándole un breve agradecimiento. Con calma, Dumbledore fue deshaciendo el hechizo de la gran bola, los estudiantes salían huyendo en cuanto quedaban libres.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, solamente quedaban pegados Draco y Hermione.

\- Tal vez debería dejaros así. – reflexionó Dumbledore.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Draco - ¡No puede!

\- Vosotros causasteis todo esto… el castigo es lo justo.

\- ¿Por favor, profesor? – suplicó Hermione en voz baja – No tuvimos intención de hacer esto…

Dumbledore asintió.

\- Bien. Pero, por favor, la próxima vez sed más conscientes de las consecuencias de vuestras acciones.

\- Sí, señor. Lo entendemos. – respondió Draco por los dos.

Sonriendo, Dumbledore tocó a ambos con el espejo-imán, consiguiendo el efecto deseado, la caja de galletas cayó de las manos de Draco.

\- ¡Soy libre! – grito Hermione, bailoteando en círculos - ¡Puedo moverme otra vez!

De pronto se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Harry, que se había quedado a esperar que su grupo se despegara.

\- ¡Tengo… que ir… al baño!

Ambos adolescentes vieron como Hermione se alejaba corriendo hacia el castillo, atropellando al resto de estudiantes.

\- Supongo que realmente tenía que ir… - sonrió Draco – Bueno, voy a ir a buscar la cena.

\- Secundo eso. – le contestó Harry también sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, vieron a Hermione hablando animadamente con Ginny, haciendo énfasis en su explicación con furiosas puñaladas al aire con su tenedor y casi alcanzando a la pelirroja.

\- Suena como si hubierais tenido una buena aventura. – les dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras Harry se sentaba en el banco junto a ella y Draco junto a Hermione, quitándole suavemente el tenedor de las manos y sustituyéndolo por una cuchara.

\- No nos lo recuerdes. – gimió Harry – Simplemente dame comida.

Sin dejar de reír, Ginny deslizó un plato a rebosar de pollo frente a Harry y lo besó cariñosamente la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- Come, nunca se sabe cómo será mañana.

\- No puede ser peor que lo de hoy. – dijo Draco, cogiendo un trozo de pan y recubriéndolo con mantequilla.

\- ¿Podría? – preguntó Harry preocupado, posando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- Realmente no sé cómo. Quiero decir, ¿qué puede ser peor que ser casi asfixiado, ser incapaz de moverse, de comer y de estar pegados a una gran bola humana?

\- Nada que se me venga ahora mismo a la cabeza…

\- Bien. Mañana será un día mucho mejor.

Era una lástima que uno no pudiera decidir lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Porque el destino tenia mente propia y sus pensamientos no siempre tenían que ser agradables.

* * *

**Yo me he reído mucho con este capítulo, es tan estúpido... xDDDDDD Como un chiste malo y los adorooo! Espero que a vosotros también os haya hecho reír y os haya gustado ;)**

**El siguiente capítulo pinta divertido o embarazoso para algunos de nuestros personajess... ¿Adivináis para cual? A ver si puedo actualizar más rápido... no prometo nada :S**

**Besosss!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Chicadelasfrases:** Wolas cielOOOO! JAJAJAJAJ Siii el funeral de los gusarajos tuvo que ser fantástico, como una jodida fiesta a la que no pueden asistir... en fin, murieron dignamente... xD Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí :D Yo estoy teniendo un verano de locos y se me está yendo de las manos tantas traducciones e historias, pero buenoooooo xDD Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y hasta la próxima! Besotess!

**Guest:** Sí, Hermione de pequeña esta muy loca... y menos mal que la han apaciguado un poco... xDD Besos!

**SALESIA:** Wolasss preciosaaa! Pues la ola de calor creo que nos ha dado una tregua, llevamos un par de días que se está bien ¡SIIII! y estoy en Andalucía con la familia pasando unos días de vacaciones, por eso es más complicado que actualice, pero lo intnetooo xD JAJAJAJAJ Siii, Hermione es como una bomba de destrucción masiva... peligrosa y encima es inteligente la niñaaa! Y si tienes razón con que han descubierto la causa del comportamiento de Hermione antes que en los demás, aunque eso no basta para domar a la bestia... aunque bueno, Draco a veces es más niño que ella, vaya dos... xDD JAJAJAJAJAJA Yo también creo que Crookshanks y Caramelo se llevan bien para darse apoyo mutuo cuando Hermione aparezca... xDD SIII ole por Ginny y por haber inmortalizado ese glorioso despertar de los monos saltarines... xDD cuando Hermione vuelva a crecer va a tener mucho de lo que avergonzarse jajajaja xD Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, yo me reí mucho xD y el siguiente también viene divertidooo, así que nos vemos prontooooo, prinsesaa! (L) Besos!

**lola:** Me encantaría actualizar más rápido, pero ahora mismo me es imposible... lo sientooo! Espero disfrutes de este cap! Besos!

**Guest:** JAJAJAJA Siii... Hermione de pequeña es peligrosa, tanto para los demás como para ella misma. Cuando Hermione crezca tendrá mucho de lo que avergonzarse xDD Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Besos!

**Guest:** ¡Me alegra que ya no tengas castigo! ¡LIBERTAD! xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap. Besos!

**Sofi:** siento no poder actulizar tanto, pero me es imposiblee, lo sientoo! Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! Besos!


	33. Tea Party!

**¡Hola holaaaaa!**

**ATENCIÓN: Quedan cinco capítulos para acabar el fic. Os recuerdo que este fic tiene una secuela que NO esta terminada, por tanto no voy a subir la traducción (sólo si Icy decide finalizarla algún día, ya sabéis, acosadla un poquito xD)**

**Despues de esto, como queda tan poco para acabar la historia me voy a centrar esta semana y la siguiente en acabarla y así poder empezar ya el nuevo Dramione (estoy muy impaciente) y dejaré un poco aparcada la traducción de Partners (aunque una persona muy amable se ha ofrecido a ayudarme para ir adelantando esa traducción), así que tendréis capítulos cada dos días hasta llegar al final, el capítulo 38. **

**En fin, disfrutad del capítuloo!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Tea Party! – (¡Fiesta del té!)**

El sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de color esmeralda oscuro, golpeando al Slytherin directamente en la cara. Gimiendo se volvió hacia el lado contrario para escapar, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

Lanzó un suave suspiro, sintiendo que volvía a estar casi dormido, cuando varios molestos pájaros empezaron a montar una fiesta justo al otro lado de su ventana. Haciendo una mueca, Draco se tapó los oídos intentando ahogar los agudos cantos.

_Tweet! Tweet Tweet! Tweet Tweeeeet!_

_Chirp! Chirppy! Chirpchirp!_

_Peeeeeep! Peep! Peep, peep, peep! Peep, peep, peep!_

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! – gruñó Draco, tropezando de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Abriéndola de un tirón, observó con satisfacción como los pájaros se daban inmediatamente a la fuga y desaparecieron para ir a molestar a cualquier otra persona.

Normalmente, Draco no estaría de tan mal humor al despertarse por culpa de unos malditos pájaros. Pero… ¡era miércoles! Y eso significaba que su primera clase no empezaba hasta las diez. Y podía dormir y relajarse. En otras palabras… era su primer descanso desde que Hermione se había convertido en un monstruo. Ehh, niña.

Pero unas estúpidas aves le habían obligado a despertarse y por lo tanto, su mañana había empezado de bastante mal humor. Volviendo a escalar hasta su cama, Draco se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, acurrucándose una vez más bajo los suaves pliegues de esta.

\- ¡Hola, Draco! – gorjeó Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de al lado.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Harry entró corriendo un minuto después, varita en ristre preparado para derribar a cualquiera que fuera la amenaza. Al ver solamente a Hermione y a Draco, quien seguía gritando, bajó la varita.

\- ¡NO HAGAS ESO! – vociferó Draco, después de dejar de gritar.

\- Sólo he dicho buenos días. – dijo Hermione, poniendo mala cara.

\- ¿Así que también te ha despertado a ti? – sonrió Harry - ¿Por qué no pareces contento?

\- Es miércoles. – puntualizó Draco.

\- Y eso es importante… ¿por qué?

\- ¡No tenemos clase hasta las diez! Y yo, por mi parte, tenía pensado dormir hasta entonces y ¡ahora no puedo!

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hermione – Son sólo las siete y media… todavía tienes dos horas y media.

\- Porque, - gruñó Draco – ya no estoy cansado. Tú, el sol y los malditos pájaros me habéis despertado.

\- Esa lengua. – le reprendió Harry. Draco simplemente le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Mira el lado bueno. – dijo Hermione sonriendo - ¡Ahora puedes jugar conmigo!

\- En ese caso, creo que voy a intentar volver a la cama.

\- En realidad, tengo noticias para ti. – dijo Harry, sonriendo con picardía – Tienes todo el día libre.

\- Eso es genial. – murmuró Draco, ya cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas – Despiértame sobre las nueve así todavía puedo… - de repente se interrumpió, porque el impacto de las palabras de Harry acababa de golpearlo - ¿Quieres decir realmente que tenemos el día libre?

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentir? Eso es de Slytherins.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Algo de los profesores. Todos se reunirán para mantener una reunión sobre las clases y el colegio en general, por lo que tenemos en día libre.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, la voz de Leviculus se escuchó a través de la sala común.

\- Aquí fuera hay varias visitas… ¿Os gustaría que les dejara pasar?

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Harry con cautela.

\- Varios amigos vuestros.

\- Bien. Diles que permanezcan en la sala común.

Unos segundos más tarde, Draco y Harry hicieron una mueca cuando unos fuertes gritos llegaron a sus oídos y compusieron una más profunda al escuchar el gritó más fuerte en respuesta al primer grito.

\- ¡Es Lavender! – gritó con fuerza Hermione - ¡Ha venido a jugar! – con una gran sonrisa, salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a saludar a su compañera de juegos.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. – murmuró Draco, frotándose los oídos y dando gracias a Merlín que los gritos hubieran cesado con la aparición de Hermione.

\- Yo también. Aunque, ¿de qué tenemos miedo?

\- De nada. – dijo Draco con firmeza – Somos los que estamos al mando aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- …

\- Entonces… ¿por qué seguimos teniendo ese mal presentimiento?

\- No lo tenemos. ¿Lo tenemos?

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Vamos para allá.

\- Tú lo tienes claro. Puede ir primero.

\- Oh no, insisto, tú primero. Yo vigilaré tu espalda.

\- No es mi espalda la que necesita vigilancia, si no mi frente.

\- Estarás bien, no te preocupes. – le aseguró Draco.

\- Pues yo preferiría que fueses tú en primer lugar.

\- Pero yo insisto en que vayas tú.

\- Ves tú. – gruñó Harry.

\- ¡No, tú! – exclamó Draco bruscamente, intentando empujar a Harry fuera de la habitación.

Gruñendo, Harry ancló sus brazos a los de Draco e intentó echarle a él primero y ambos empezaron a dar círculos en medio de la habitación gruñéndose el uno al otro.

\- De acuerdo. – jadeó Draco, después de varios minutos girando inútilmente – Saldremos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien. – ambos se plantaron ante la puerta, a dos palmos de distancia – Yo cuento hasta tres, ¿vale?

\- Cómo quieras.

\- Tres.

\- Dos. – intervino Draco.

\- He dicho yo cuento, que significa _yo cuento. – _gruñó Harry – Uno… ¡y vamos!

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar, pero en el último segundo Draco empujó a Harry y el Gryffindor cayó dentro de la sala común.

\- No te muevas. – le advirtió Hermione, una varita apuntaba a Harry en la cabeza mientras se encontraba en el suelo.

Detrás de la niña, Harry pudo observar que Ron estaba inmovilizado por Lavender, un gran baúl estaba posado sobre sus piernas impidiéndole efectivamente dar patadas o moverse y una cinta en su boca. Adelantándose un poco, Hermione cogió la varita del bolsillo de Harry y se la arrojó a Lavender.

\- ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? – preguntó Draco, saliendo de la habitación y sin darse cuenta que Ron estaba inmovilizado en la esquina.

\- Si das un paso más, te haré cosquillas hasta la muerte. – le advirtió Hermione, con la varita apuntando constantemente a Harry – Ahora, dame tu varita, Draco.

\- No.

Hermione apretó la varita robada de Ron contra la frente de Harry.

\- ¿Querrías repetir eso? Conozco algunos hechizos.

\- ¿Cómo vas a saber nada? – se burló el Slytherin.

\- Me he leído todo el libro de "El libro reglamentario de hechizos" de Miranda Goshawk.

\- ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese libro?

\- Lo encontré en la habitación de Harry. – aclaró Hermione – Así que hazte un favor y entrégame la varita.

\- ¿Querrás decir hacerle un favor a Harry? Yo creo que no…

\- No estaríamos en esta situación si hubieras salido de la habitación conmigo. – se río irónicamente Harry.

\- Te dije que fueras primero.

\- Pero acordamos salir al mismo tiempo. ¡Y me empujaste!

\- Slytherin. – sonrió Draco, esa sola palabra era explicación suficiente.

\- Bastardo es más acertado.

La boca de Draco se descolgó con fingido horror e incluso Hermione se sorprendió.

\- Delante de los niños, debería darte vergüenza.

Al darse cuenta de su error, Harry se volvió rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Quería ser… sincero!

\- Y tú crees que yo soy malo por el uso de "maldito". Tal vez deberíamos ponerte un poco de jabón en la boca.

\- ¡Pero eso es cruel!

\- ¿Y? A mí también me lo hicieron.

\- ¿Te lo hicieron? ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando estabas durmiendo. Cierta persona pensó que necesitaba castigarme por llamar a Pomfrey pajarraco.

\- ¿Pajarraco?

\- Bueno, usé una palabra diferente, pero no la voy a repetir delante de las niñas.

En esos momentos, Hermione ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Podéis quedaros callados y dejad que termine de amenazaros.

\- Perdón por interrumpir. – dijo Draco con frescura – Continúa.

La chica propinó una patada al suelo y Harry estuvo seguro que si fuera un personaje de dibujos animados ahora mismo estaría echando humo por las orejas.

\- Dame tu varita o Harry lo pagará. – amenazó.

\- Demuestra que realmente puedes hacer magia. – insistió Draco.

\- Bien. - levantando la varita, Hermione dijo con calma – Adustum. – de inmediato las llamas se dispararon alrededor de Harry y él aulló, deslizándose por el suelo antes de que el fuego pudiera alcanzar su ropa.

\- Vale, bien. – dijo Draco, lanzando su varita al suelo – Ahora apaga el fuego. – con un nuevo movimiento de varita, las llamas desaparecieron, dejando sólo una gran marca de quemadura en la alfombra.

\- Has hecho la elección correcta… bienvenido al lado oscuro. – sonrió Hermione, maliciosamente.

\- No estoy en el lado oscuro o tu lado. – le contestó Draco – Sólo le estoy salvando a vida a Harry… aunque todavía no sé muy bien por qué. Y me ha dicho una palabra tan desagradable. Creo que voy a ir a por el jabón.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte. – dijo Hermione – Ves a sentarte junto o a Ron o sufre las consecuencias.

\- ¿Ron está aquí? – repitió Draco mirando a su alrededor y finalmente detectando en una esquina al Gryffindor.

\- ¿Cómo has dejado que dos niñas te hagan esto? – preguntó Harry, caminando hacia su amigo pelirrojo a punta de varita. Ron murmuró alguna respuesta a través de la mordaza – No puedo entenderte.

Lavender le arrancó la cinta de la boca a Ron y se acercó a Hermione, ambas niñas empezaron a conversar en voz baja, todavía manteniendo las varitas apuntadas hacia los chicos.

\- Caí en una trampa. – gruñó Ron – Lavender dijo que quería venir a jugar… y eso no era un problema. Terry preguntó si podía ir a pasar el rato con sus amigos de Ravenclaw y le dije que estaba bien.

\- Y te metiste en este lío… ¿cómo? – preguntó Draco, examinando la túnica del pelirrojo cubierta de quemaduras.

\- Lavender me pidió que llevará este enorme baúl. – dijo señalando el enorme baúl que había conseguido quitarse de encima y que ahora estaba posado inocentemente a su lado – Es de Pansy, así que no debe haber nada peligroso en él… o al menos, eso espero. En fin, justo cuando estábamos entrando en la sala común la mocosa me robó la varita y me lanzó un hechizo para tropezar.

\- ¿Dónde ha aprendido eso? – preguntó Harry, bastante perplejo.

\- Probablemente de Hermione. ¿Quién más le enseñaría? Así que empecé a gritar en cuanto saltó sobre mí y me puso esta cosa pegajosa en la boca… ¿qué era eso?

\- Cinta adhesiva. – dijo Harry – Un objeto muggle.

\- Oh. Bueno y ya sabéis el resto, finalmente se calmó cuando Hermione salió de la habitación y vosotros dos, malditos idiotas, no estabais por ningún lado y ahora decís que estabais teniendo una discusión sobre quien salía por la puerta…

\- Bueno, al menos, ahora ya sabemos a qué venía ese mal presentimiento. – dijo Draco sonriendo.

\- ¿Podríais prestarnos atención? ¿Por favor? – les dijo Hermione, en pie delante de los tres – Nos gustaría jugar a un pequeño juego con vosotros.

\- ¿Juego? – preguntó Draco - ¿Qué tipo de juego?

\- Uno que os va a encantar. – intervino Lavender – Pero para estar seguras, os seguiremos apuntando con las varitas y así haréis todo lo que os digamos.

\- La has corrompido. – exclamó Ron, señalando a Lavender con horror - ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué? Lavender era tan inocente… ¡y tú la has arruinado!

\- Oh no. He visto el error de ser buena y he pasado al lado del mal. Además, tienen moofins. – sonrió Lavender.

\- ¿Moofins? – preguntaron los tres chicos a coro.

\- Moofins, muffins, es lo mismo. – dijo Hermione, quitándole importancia al asunto – Lo importante, es que Lavender se ha unido a mí y nada podéis hacer para traerla de vuelta. Yo soy su padre.

\- …

\- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

\- Es de una película. – explicó Harry – Aunque con alguna pequeña diferencia.

\- ¿Qué película? – preguntó Ron.

\- Star Wars. – dijo Harry – Es una de las favoritas de Dudley.

\- ¡Oh, he oído hablar de ella! ¡Papá está obsesionado con los aviones del espacio que tienen!

\- ¿Te refieres a las naves espaciales?

\- Posiblemente.

\- ¿Podemos volver al juego al que nos quieren someter? – preguntó Draco.

\- Claro. – dijo Hermione – Todo el mundo tiene dejar de hablar y dejarme terminar… ahora que vuelvo a tener vuestra atención, me complace anunciaros que jugaremos a… ¿alguien lo adivina?

\- Odio las adivinanzas. – dijo Draco.

\- Yo también. – estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

\- ¿Harry?

\- A mí tampoco me gustan. ¿No puedes decírnoslo y ya?

\- Estáis arruinando toda la diversión. – se quejó Hermione – Pero bueno, el juego es… ¡la fiesta del té!

\- De ninguna manera. – protestó Draco, cruzándose de brazos defensivamente sobre el pecho - No conseguirás que juegue a eso.

\- No es tan malo. – dijo Ron. Harry y Draco le observaron con los ojos excesivamente abiertos.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Cuando Ginny era pequeña le encantaba jugar con sus muñequeas a servirles té y galletitas. Mamá me hacía jugar con ella la mitad de las veces, pero en realidad no estaba tan mal. Incluso tenía la oportunidad de comer galletas. ¿Ninguno de los dos ha jugado nunca?

\- No. – dijo Harry de mal humor – Realmente no me imagino a Dudley jugando a eso y por lo tanto nunca he tenido la ocasión.

\- Jugué una vez y nunca lo volveré a hacer de nuevo.

\- ¿Jugaste con los elfos domésticos? – le preguntó Harry – Creía que no tenías hermanas.

\- No, aunque me hubiera gustado. Y tienes razón, no tengo hermanas.

\- Entonces, ¿con quién jugaste? – preguntó Ron, los tres volvían a ignorar a Hermione.

\- Pansy. – dijo con un estremecimiento – Mi padre y yo fuimos a su casa, cuando yo tendría unos seis años y Pansy me invitó a jugar a una fiesta del té con ella. Y… no contaré el resto. Es demasiado embarazoso.

\- Entonces, ¿qué decís? – les preguntó Hermione - ¿Fiesta del té o tortura?

\- ¿Cuánto de malo puede llegar a ser? – preguntó Ron - ¿Qué decís vosotros?

\- Puesto que Pansy no está aquí… bien.

\- Lo haré. – suspiró Harry miserablemente.

\- Has cometido un error fatal. – rió Lavender, perdiendo la gravedad de su observación con su risa.

\- Oh no, ellos van a pasar un rato muy agradable. ¡Y tengo una cámara! – aplaudió Hermione, sosteniendo la de Harry.

\- ¡Eso es mío!

\- Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. – se burló Hermione, sacándole la lengua – Ahora, id a sentaros en esa mesa de allí hasta que Lavender y yo tengamos preparada la fiesta del té.

\- Sigo sin ver qué hay de malo en esto. – dijo Ron, hundiéndose en los cojines del sofá, con Harry junto a él y Draco en el sillón.

\- ¡Aquí hay tazas! – canturreó Lavender, colocando unas tazas azules y púrpuras de porcelana sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Y aquí tengo la tetera y las galletas! ¡Y zumo de naranja! – exclamó Hermione. En cuestión de minutos, la comida estaba distribuida sobre la mesa, el té hecho y las servilletas colocadas en su sitio.

\- Todavía tenemos que ir a por los vestidos. – chilló Lavender - ¡Vamos a buscar algunos! – ambas corrieron hacia el baúl, pasaron varios minutos buceando en él y después corrieron hasta la habitación de Hermione.

\- Las galletas no están mal. – anunció Harry, chupándose los dedos – Muy dulces.

\- Y el té está muy bien. – declaró Ron – Aunque con un poco de azúcar y crema estaría genial…

\- No me gusta esto… - murmuró Draco, mirando su té – Siento que algo no está bien.

\- ¡Tatán! – los tres chicos levantaron la mirada para ver a Lavender y Hermione de pie delante de ellos. Hermione llevaba un vestido de verano verde y blanco con grandes girasoles amarillos. Lavender llevaba un satinado vestido color púrpura oscuro con una gran boa negra envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

\- Oh, estáis muy bien. – las alagó Harry, a sabiendas de que las alabanzas siempre funcionaban bien.

\- Gracias. – rió Lavender – Pero primero quiero preguntaros algo. ¿Alguno de vosotros reconocéis esto? Se ha caído del baúl…

La mejor de las dos niñas malas le entregó una fotografía a Harry. En ella una niña llevaba un vestido de volantes de color rosa brillante que perseguía a un pequeño niño rubio alrededor de una habitación, intentando abrocharle la parte de atrás de la cremallera del vestido que actualmente llevaba puesto Lavender.

\- ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Ron con la boca abierta.

\- Ahora comprendo porque era embarazoso. – dijo Harry, riéndose entre dientes - ¿Pansy te hizo llevar esos vestidos?

\- No tiene gracia. – protestó Draco, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

\- Creo que le estamos avergonzando – rió Hermione, disparando una foto al ruborizado Draco – Ahora, ¡es hora de que vosotros también os preparéis para la fiesta!

\- Ya estamos preparados. – dijo Ron.

\- Todavía no estáis vestidos. – le explicó Lavender – Hemos escogido la ropa para vosotros. Ahora te llevaré conmigo para que te cambies y Hermione se quedará aquí vigilando a los otros dos. Vamos Ron, ven conmigo.

\- ¿De qué tipo de ropa estamos hablando? – preguntó Ron, al tiempo que Hermione lo empujaba del sofá y lo acercó a Lavender a punta de varita.

\- Una muy bonita. – dijeron las niñas al unísono. Y así, Ron fue llevado hasta la habitación de Hermione desapareciendo detrás de la puerta con un ruido sordo. Segundos más tarde, se escucharon unos gritos, que Harry y Draco identificaron como los de Ron las cuales era mejor no repetir.

\- Tengo miedo. – gimoteó Harry.

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, demasiado atemorizado como para abrir la boca. Varios impacientes minutos más tarde, Lavender salió de la habitación, Ron caminaba delante de ella con la cabeza gacha. Harry que estaba tomando un sorbo de té, lo escupió con horror.

\- ¡Sonríe a la cámara! – le ordenó Hermione. Ron no lo hizo. Suspirando Hermione le tomó la foto y lo envió de vuelta al sofá.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? – susurró Harry, con la voz al borde de la histeria.

Ron se había visto obligado a meterse en un vestido de novia con cola y velo. Con corte bajo y escote en V que descendía unos diez centímetros por debajo de su clavícula. Brillantes lentejuelas habían sido cosidas a la tela y con unos esponjosos lacitos en las mangas. Unas moradas flores se entrelazaban con el velo y fluían hasta el final de la cola.

\- Que alguien me mate. – gimió Ron, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¡Tu turno, Harry! – canturreó Lavender – Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

\- Intenta consolarlo. – le susurró Harry a Draco, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Hermione.

Draco miró a Ron y Ron miró a Draco entre lágrimas.

\- Corre mientras puedas. – le dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

\- Se supone que debo consolarte no salir corriendo…

\- Sí, pero podrías conseguir ayuda. Terry o Ginny, tienen varita y nos ayudarían.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. ¡Ahora ves!

Con un salto, Draco arrancó del sofá, golpeando los pies contra la alfombra. El tiempo se ralentizó mientras corría, el fuerte vaivén de los brazos a los costados y las piernas casi volando por el aire. Entonces, a unos metros del retrato, la sensación de libertad se vio truncada cuando Hermione le abordó, hundiéndole la varita en la cara.

\- Tú… - dijo esta peligrosamente – Has ido en contra de las órdenes. Y ahora tendrás que pagar por ello.

\- Te salvé la vida. Me lo debes. – señaló Draco.

\- No estás en posición de intentar negociar. Tan pronto como Harry salga, podrás ver el objeto de tu desgracia.

\- ¡Harry ya está! – dijo Lavender alegremente, empujando a Harry de la habitación. El chico de pelo negro no iba vestido tan elegante como Ron. Llevaba puesto un vestido simple de color naranja brillante estampado con lunares rosa. Y debajo de la corta falda se podían apreciar unos calzoncillos rojos y dorados que sobresalían – Son demasiado largos. – dijo la niña señalando los bóxers – Pero se ha negado a quitárselos.

\- Por buenas razones. – gruñó Harry, con un fuerte picazón en la espalda donde parte de algún encaje estaba logrando irritarle la piel.

\- ¡Sonríe a la cámara! – volvió a canturrear Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué ninguno sonríe? – preguntó, después de tomarle la foto con el ceño fruncido – Os veríais mucho mejor.

\- No tenemos ganas de sonreír. – gruñó Harry.

\- Eso es malo. – dijo Hermione – Bueno, venga, Draco. No puedes dejar a Lavender esperando.

\- Sí puedo.

Pero al igual que Harry y Ron habían tenido que sufrirlo, Draco también tuvo que hacerlo. Los dos Gryffindors se encogieron ante el grito que se produjo al cerrar la puerta, al que le siguió un silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Qué crees que le está pasando? – preguntó Ron, empujando el velo de su cabeza.

\- Ni idea… espero que esté bien.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lavender salió de allí.

\- ¡Se ha desmayado y no puedo sacarlo; es demasiado pesado! – dijo.

\- ¿Desmayado? – repitieron Harry y Ron. Ninguno podía imaginarse a Draco desmayándose en ninguna circunstancia.

\- Sí, creo que le he apretado demasiado el corsé.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – exclamó Ron.

\- Le he apretado demasiado el corsé. – repitió Lavender – Harry, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo? Tiene que unirse a nosotros para el té.

Con una varita apuntando hacia él, el-niño-que-sobrevivió entró en la habitación de Hermione. Tendido en el suelo y con un vestido de fiesta de color rojo sangre estaba Draco, con un ligero tono morado cubriendo su cara.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry, arrodillándose junto a él, tuvo que mover varias capas de faldas y vestidos antes de llegar hasta el cuerpo.

\- No… puedo… respirar…

\- Te ayudaré a ponerte en pie, ¿de acuerdo? Y después te aflojaré esa cosa.

\- Oh no, no lo harás. – dijo Lavender, apareciendo al lado de Harry – Draco está siendo castigado por intentar huir. Dejarás el corsé exactamente como está.

\- ¡Lo estás matando!

\- Nah, está bien. Sólo tiene que aprender a tomar respiraciones superficiales, las profundas no le funcionaran. ¡Ahora vamos, que el té se enfría!

\- Vale, Draco. Toma pequeñas respiraciones. Te ayudaré a llegar hasta el sofá.

\- Sería… mejor… si simplemente… me… mataras…

\- No has querido decir eso. – le consoló Harry, pasándose uno de los brazos de Draco alrededor de sus hombros y lentamente hicieron el camino hasta el sofá – Podrás descansar tan pronto lleguemos al sofá. Además, las mujeres en otras épocas usaban corsés a todas horas… ¿no?

\- El problema es que… no soy… una chica…

\- Ya lo sé. Mira, ya llegamos al sofá. – suavemente, Harry ayudó a Draco a derrumbarse junto a Ron y después se sentó al otro lado del pelirrojo.

\- Draco no es nada divertido cuando está así. – se quejó Hermione – Te lo aflojaré un poco, sólo para poder llevar a cabo nuestra fiesta.

El Slytherin soltó un gran suspiro de felicidad y alivio cuando Hermione le desató las cuerdas, dejando el corsé un poco suelto, lo que le permitía engullir solidas bocanadas de aire.

\- ¿Estáis todos cómodos? – preguntó Lavender, sentándose remilgadamente en el borde de su sillón.

\- ¿Puedo quitarme el velo? Creo que soy alérgico a las flores que tiene.

\- ¿Tú que piensas, Lavender?

\- Le queda estupendo… pero realmente no quiero que enferme… si no, no podrá jugar con nosotras.

\- Buen punto. Está bien, puedes quitártelo. – felizmente, Ron lo hizo – Ahora que eso está arreglado, tenemos que decir los nombres que usaremos. Lavender y yo hemos decidido los vuestros.

\- ¿Por qué necesitamos nombres? – preguntó Draco, intentando remangarse, pero renunciando a ello cuando el material no quiso colaborar para doblarse.

\- Sois chicas, tonto. Así que tenéis que tener nombres de chica.

\- ¡CHICAS! – exclamaron los tres a la vez.

\- Eso es. – dijo Lavender sonriendo y aplaudiendo - ¡Yo soy Latifah!

\- ¡Y yo Hazelle!

\- Draco, tu nombre es, ¡Darlita!

\- ¿Darlita? – replicó Draco - ¡Es horrible! ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con Draco?

\- Porque Draco es un nombre de chico, por eso. – gruñó Hermione – Ahora Ron, tu nuevo nombre es, ¡Rachelle! ¿No es precioso?

\- Me siento muy afortunado.

\- ¿Y Harry? ¡Tú eres Halima! Lavender pensó que te quedaría muy bien.

\- Es un placer estar tomando el té con todas vosotras. – dijo Lavender – Rachelle, ¿serías tan amable de servirnos el té?

Decidiendo seguir la corriente a las niñas, Ron cogió la tetera y sirvió un poco de té en cada taza. Después de todo y a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho las niñas, era más bien tierno y le recordaba a su época jugando con Ginny.

\- Ya está, Latifah y Hazelle.

\- Vaya, gracias Rachelle. – sonrió Hermione, tomando un sorbo con delicadeza – Darlita, ¿podrías servirnos un trozo de pastel?

\- No.

Los ojos de Hermione y Lavender relucieron y de pronto estaban apuntando a Draco con sus varitas.

\- Sígueles la corriente. – susurró Ron – Prevendrás cualquier daño mayor.

\- Bien. – gruñó Draco, agarrando el cuchillo y cortando el pequeño pastel de chocolate helado en cinco partes y colocando cada una en un plato.

Poco sabían los chicos que Hermione y Lavender estaban tomando rápidamente fotos, con el flash apagado para que nadie notara nada.

\- ¡Gracias Darlita! – exclamó Lavender – Mmmm, ¡este pastel está delicioso! ¿Qué te parece, Halima?

\- Delicioso. – estuvo de acuerdo Harry, dándole otro mordisco - ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

\- Pansy. Cuando le dije que Hermione y yo estábamos planeando hacer una fiesta del té, nos dio todas estas cosas. Los vestidos son suyos y los que estáis usando tienen un hechizo de ampliación para que os quedaran bien.

\- Voy a _matar_ a Pansy una vez le ponga las manos encima. – gruñó Draco, apretando las manos en puños - ¡Esa… esa… pajarraco!

\- ¿Pajarraco es una mala palabra? – preguntó Lavender.

\- No, Draco la está utilizando en lugar de otra palabra. – le contestó Harry, sonriendo nerviosamente.

En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Leviculus.

\- Tenéis otras visitas aquí fuera. ¿Debería dejarles pasar?

\- ¡No! – gritó Harry - ¡No abras ese retrato!

\- Una lástima que tenga la contraseña. – dijo Ginny, cuando el retrato se abrió y entró por él, seguida de Pansy y Blaise - ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a los chicos y una sonrisa empezó a estirar sus labios.

\- No tiene gracia. – dijo Ron con enfado - ¡Haced que nos devuelvan las varitas!

\- Por favor, Rachelle. No levantes la voz en la mesa. – le reprendió Hermione.

\- ¿Os gustaría uniros a nosotros? – preguntó Lavender – Hay galletas más que suficientes para todos.

\- Me encantaría. – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Un vestido precioso, Draco. – sonrió maliciosamente – Y Ron, el vestido de novia es maravilloso.

\- ¿Quieres una galleta, Blaise? – le preguntó Hermione al tímido niño, sosteniendo la bandeja delante de él. El niño sacudió la cabeza - ¿Sólo una? ¡De verdad que están muy buenas!

Lentamente, Blaise tomó una sola galleta, la más pequeña de toda la bandeja.

\- Ves, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? – le dijo Hermione – Ven siéntate con nosotras y no te preocupes tu no tendrás que vestirte.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada temerosa a Pansy, quien asintió con la cabeza y entonces el pequeño se sentó al lado de Ginny y simplemente empezó a comerse la galleta.

\- Esto es un buen chantaje de por vida. – dijo Pansy, sacando varias foto con su propia cámara a los chicos – Oh, ¡tal vez, simplemente deba publicaras alrededor de todo el colegio!

\- Sí haces eso, haré todo lo posible para convertir tu vida en un infierno. – la amenazó Draco.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas.

\- Y lo verás.

\- Bien. Lo haré. – ambos Slytherins se quedaron fulminándose con la mirada, hasta que Pansy desvió la mirada hacia un lado y Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿Podemos quitarnos estos vestidos ya? – preguntó Harry, tan amablemente como pudo.

\- ¿Tú que crees? ¿Deberíamos dejar que se los quitaran?

\- No lo sé. – reflexionó Hermione – ¿Qué os parece si os hago a todos una pregunta diferente sobre el libro que he leído? Si respondéis bien, podréis quitároslo. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

\- ¡Yo! – se apresuró a decir Harry.

\- Bien… ¿Cuál es el hechizo para desbloquear algo?

\- Alohomora.

\- Eres libre. ¿Ahora quién?

\- Vale… yo. – dijo Ron.

\- Bien… ¿Cuál es el hechizo para prender en llamas algo?

\- Déjame pensar… lo has utilizado hoy… ¿Audio? ¿Add? ¿Adustum?

\- ¿Cuál es la respuesta final?

\- Adustum, es mi respuesta final.

Hermione compuso un puchero.

\- Ves a cambiarte. Draco, tu pregunta es… ¿De quién es el libro?

\- ¡Esa no es una pregunta justa!

\- No, sí que lo es. El nombre del autor está en el libro. ¿Verdad Ginny, Pansy?

\- Es una pregunta justa, lo siento Draco. – soltó Pansy con una risita – Va, responde la pregunta.

\- ¡Pero no lo sé!

\- ¡Entonces tienes que permanecer con el vestido hasta la hora de dormir!

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes obligarme!

\- Tengo tu varita.

\- ¡Y no me importa! ¡Voy a quitarme este estúpido vestido!

Y así, varios minutos después, los tres chicos volvían a estar vestidos con sus ropas normales y de nuevo con sus varitas a salvo en sus manos. Draco tuvo que luchar por ellas contra Hermione y aunque su cabello se había vuelto de color naranja brillante por un hechizo extraviado, le daba igual.

Actualmente, Harry estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá junto a Ginny, disfrutando de "un momento de silencio".

\- ¿Podéis, por favor, conseguiros una habitación privada? – preguntó Ron, tapándose los ojos ante la sesión de arrumacos – Es realmente incómodo.

Sonriendo, Harry y Ginny desaparecieron dentro de la habitación del primero. Junto a Ron, Draco estaba murmurando furiosamente para sí mismo, lanzándose diferentes hechizos la cabeza.

\- ¡No puedo salir así! – gritó, señalándose el pelo de color calabaza - ¡Alguien tiene que arreglar esto!

Lavender y Hermione estaban recogiendo todos los vestidos de vuelta al baúl de Pansy, mientras Blaise las observaba en silencio. Y Pansy estaba al oro lado de la sala común observando el surtido de libros que había en los estantes.

\- Vale, ese no era el hechizo que quería. – murmuró Draco, ahora con el pelo congelado – Supongo que será mejor fundirlo.

\- Eso parece doloroso. – comentó Hermione, cuando la cabeza de Draco estalló en llamas y el Slytherin corría gritando hasta el cuarto de baño. Caramelo, ahora libre del cuarto baño, de un salto se subió a la mesa, engullendo los restos de galletas que habían sobrado.

\- Bueno… ¡eso es todo! – gritó Draco desde la puerta del baño, con el pelo empapado y con un aspecto ennegrecido, aunque había vuelto a ser rubio – Es hora de que todo el mundo se vaya.

\- Jooo. – se quejó Lavender, con mala cara – Pero todavía no me quiero ir.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo. – dijo Ron, saltando del sofá y recogiendo a la niña en sus brazos – Vamos a contarle esto a Terry.

\- Es hora de que nos vayamos, Blaise. – anunció Pansy, al tiempo que levitaba su baúl – Despídete de todos.

Draco golpeó una vez la puerta de Harry y después la abrió sin más.

\- Odio interrumpir vuestra sesión de besuqueos, pero es hora de que Ginny se vaya. Tenemos un montón de deberes de… - el Slytherin se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que los dos se habían esfumado y el ruido del retrato al abrirse se escuchaba segundos después – Abandonas, ¿eh? – murmuró – Bien… vigilaré a la enana.

Y sorprendentemente, vigilar a Hermione el resto de la tarde no fue tan complicado. Estaba perfectamente feliz de acurrucarse en el sofá junto a Draco, a veces usándolo como almohada y otras se ponía a leer sus libros mientras Draco hacia sus deberes.

\- ¿Draco?

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- Yo… siento lo de antes.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estaba intentando no haceros daño a ti o Harry… pero hoy te he hecho daño.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. – sonrió Draco, revolviendo su cabello.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Me has despeinado!

\- Ves a por el cepillo y lo arreglaré… - felizmente, Hermione lo hizo.

\- ¿Podrías hacerme una trenza? ¡Oh, una trenza francesa sería genial!

\- Lo intentaré. – dijo Draco soltando una risita – Ahora, quédate quieta, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, cuando Harry regresó después de estar toda la tarde con Ginny, se encontró a Hermione profundamente dormida, con una de sus manos sosteniendo la camisa de Draco y con la otra sosteniendo débilmente su libro y una larga trenza colgando del lateral del sofá.

\- Tú tienes que darme algunas explicaciones. – le indicó Draco - ¡Se supone que no debes largarte así!

\- Lo siento, pero Ginny y yo queríamos salir durante un rato…

\- La próxima vez, dímelo, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, señor. – le contestó, con el saludo militar - ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Casi tan silenciosa como un ratón. Parece ser que la fiesta de té la ha cansado…

\- Bueno, en poco rato iremos a cenar… ya nos hemos saltado la comida.

Ante la mención de la comida, Hermione se removió en sueños y entreabrió un ojo.

\- ¿Ya es la hora de cenar?

\- Así es. – dijo Harry alegremente – Vamos a por algo de comer.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, Draco mirando extrañamente a varios estudiantes que los señalaban y se reían.

\- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – preguntó, fulminando silenciosamente a un Ravenclaw de cuarto año.

\- Creo que eso. – dijo Harry, señalando una imagen en la pared y otra un poco más abajo. En ellas estaban Harry, Draco y Ron vestidos de chica y bebiendo té.

\- Pansy… - siseó Draco, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta dos rendijas.

\- No nos apresuremos tanto. – dijo Harry.

Pero Pansy eligió ese momento para aparecer por el pasillo de enfrente. Y como si pudiera sentir a Draco, se giró hasta ellos… y gritó en cuanto el Slytherin cargó contra ella.

\- Le he enseñado tantas cosas a Draco… - suspiró Hermione, con una expresión soñadora en la cara – Mira como corre… con la postura perfecta y con un buen movimiento de piernas…

\- ¡AYUDA! – exclamó Pansy, corriendo por los pasillos con un furioso Draco pisando sus talones.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Pansy, viendo que Snape aparecía por el pasillo, corrió hacia él y se escondió detrás de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tío Sev, tienes que ayudarme!

\- ¡Es mi tío, no el tuyo! – exclamó Draco - ¡Aléjate de él!

\- ¡No, es mi tío!

\- ¡Es el mío!

\- ¡El mío!

Los dos adolescentes agarraron un brazo de Snape cada uno, estirando de él cada vez que gritaban "mío", para enfatizar el argumento.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó el profesor de Pociones, tirando de sus brazos fuera del alcance de los jóvenes. – Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y los dos tenéis un castigo esta noche. Id a ver al señor Filch después de la cena.

\- No puedes castigarme. – se lamentó Draco - ¡Soy tu ahijado!

\- Lo siento, Draco. – dijo Snape, dedicándole una lastimosa mirada – Pero no puedo darte un trato especial por ser sólo mi ahijado.

\- Pero siempre le ha dado un trato especial. A todos los Slytherins. – dijo Harry con valentía.

\- No me haga quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por insolente, señor Potter.

Harry levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Todo esto es culpa tuya. – le espetó Draco a Pansy, tan pronto como Snape se alejó - ¡Has hecho que me castiguen!

\- ¿Yo? ¡Eres tú el que estaba intentando matarme!

\- ¡Porque has decidido hacer públicas esas fotos!

Pansy sonrió.

\- ¿No te gustan? Estás muy bien con un vestido.

Con un gruñido, Draco se lanzó a por su compañera de Slytherin y cayeron tambaleándose, intentando estrangularse el uno al otro.

\- Draco está montando una escena. – comentó Hermione – Lo está haciendo muy bien.

\- Montar una escena no está bien. – la corrigió Harry – Sólo le hará sentirse más avergonzado al final. ¿Qué te parece si, mientras están peleando, vamos a quitar todas las fotos?

\- ¡Vale!

Después de una buena media hora barriendo el castillo, Harry y Hermione habían encontrado todas y cada una de las fotografías, las habían roto y quemado.

\- ¿Preparada para ir a por la cena? – preguntó Harry. El estómago de Hermione gruñó en respuesta – Creo que eso es un sí.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ni Pansy, ni Draco estaban en ningún sitio.

\- ¿Has visto a Draco? – preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a Ginny.

\- No desde hace un rato. – se burló la pelirroja – Ambos están ahora en la enfermería. Según dicen, Draco le rompió el brazo a Pansy y ella el tobillo a él.

\- ¿Entones ya no tienen que cumplir con el castigo?

\- ¡Nop! Pomfrey les dijo que podían cumplir el castigo bajo su supervisión y ahora deben estar haciendo algo en la enfermería. Aunque no lo sé, eso es lo que escuché de un profesor.

\- ¿Podemos visitarlos? – preguntó Harry.

\- Se supone que no. Están castigados por pelearse de esa manera… pero creo que ya es suficiente con pasar allí la noche.

\- Bueno, Hermione ya está bastante cansada. No debería suponer ningún problema.

\- Es posible que quieras reformular eso. – dijo Ginny, señalando a la niña.

Hermione estaba engullendo galletas como si su vida dependería de ello, sin prestar ninguna atención a las ensaladas o comida sana que había en toda la mesa.

\- ¡Estásgalletassonimpresionantes! ¡Deberíasprobaralguna,Harry! – canturreaba ininteligiblemente Hermione, saltando encima del banco - ¡Meencantanestásgalletas!

Harry gimió. Iba a tener una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho y bueno la vena diabólica de Hermione vemos que no se erradica tan fácilmente... xD Y si vemos como Draco ha aprendido ha pelear como Hermione y Lavender ya es totalmente de su séquito... esta creando monstruos JAJAJa...**

**Por ciertooo, Aleksast y yo escribimos un One-Shot para un reto juntos :D Y en mi modesta opinión, ha quedado genial! Se titula: "Wherever you are" Es un Blaise/Ginny a quien le guste esa pareja, no tiene desperdicio. Lo podréis encontrar en mis favoritos o en el perfil de Alek. Pronto escribiremos un lemmon de ellos dos también ;)**

**En fin, que tengáis una buena tarde dominguera, besos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**mia luna:** ¡Holaaaa! JAJAJAJA es bueno eso de que la madre parezca la loca en vez de la hija... xD Me alegra mucho que disfrutes tanto con la historia y si fuera por mí, te mandaría todo el calor hacia argentina... ¡quiero poder acurrucarme con una manta mullidita en el sofá! xDD Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy y gracias por el review!

**SALESIA:** Holaaaa preciossaa! JAJAJAJAJA si esa atracción magnética que tenía algo debía venir con algo, pero joder eso de atraer toda materia es un poco... complicado xD Siento una vez más lo de los vecinos... pero si avisara al principio de los capítulos de que esto puede hacer que tus vecinos te tachen de loca esquizofrénica... sería demasiado spoiler xD Y si el problema de Hermione aparte de ser un demonio es que es demasiado inteligente... como la película de este chico es un demonio (no se como se llama en otros países xD)JAJAJAJA Si yo fuera Draco también haría negocios con el Barón Sanguinario... eso seguro que funciona xD Como has visto en este capítulo, Ron tampoco se ha salvado de la Fiesta del té xD ¿Crees que ha sido peor que en el capítulo pasado? JAJAJA Yo creo que sí... En fin cielOOO, una vez más gracias por tu review y por estar siempre ahí y ya queda poco para esta historia, tengo muchas ganas de empezar la siguiente! En fin, Beostessss!

**Guest:** JAJAJA Si, hagan lo que hagan se acaba montando un buen follón.. xD A mí también me gustaría actualizar más seguido y ahora lo haré ya que queda poco para acabar la historia y tengo muchas ganas de empezar la siguiente traducción :D Gracias por el review, besos!

**Karla:** JAJAJ Siii... esos dos llevan las desgracias pegados a ellos... no se como lo hacen pero siempre acaban pagando todo Hogwarts casi xD Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y gracias por el review! Besos!

**denisse20yfloja:** JAJAJAJAJAJA Bueno, pues me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para dejar a un lado la pereza y escribir un review! Y por ciertoo, muchsisimas gracias por tus palabras, es un gustazo que aprecien el esfuerzo! Creo que si haces una traducción y te esfuerzas para ello que mejor que hacerlo bien, si no, no merece la pena tal esfuerzo. Como si los libros que leyéramos en español que son traducciones de los originales estuvieran tan marcados y mal traducidos... seria un caos xD Gracias de nuevo y muchos besos!


	34. Too Complicated For Words

**¡Hola, HOlaa!**

**Siento el retraso, pero llevo tres días con un dolor de cabeza horrible... y se me hacia tortuoso pasar delante del ordenador mucho rato, pero buenoo ya estoy aquí y hoy de momento no me duele nada :D Espero que mañana pueda tener el siguiente!**

**En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir más que gracias por todo y que os adoro! :D**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Too Complicated For Words (Demasiado complicado para expresarlo con palabras)**

Harry no estaba de buen humor. En realidad, distaba mucho de eso. Era como si ahora mismo estuviera en el Polo Sur y el buen humor en el Polo Norte. El día había empezado mal y había ido empeorando. Empeorando mucho.

Realmente no podía llegar a entender porque estaba pasando eso. Después de todo, él y Draco habían acordado en la cena del día anterior que la cosa no podía ir peor. ¿Cómo era posible lo de hoy? Habían reorganizado y analizado todas las acciones del día anterior y la conclusión había sido que ya nada podía ser peor. ¿Entonces qué había pasado?

¿Se habían maldito a sí mismos? No, eso no podía ser. Draco había tocado madera. _"El destino me lo debía tener preparado", _pensó Harry miserablemente, hundido en el sofá.

Había conseguido sin ayuda de nadie llegar con Hermione a la sala común, después de pasar junto al Barón Sanguinario, afortunadamente sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, algo extraño ya que Hermione estaba gritando con todos sus pulmones lo mucho que le gustaban las galletas.

La niña, aunque Harry odiara admitirlo, estaba con un nivel alto de azúcar. Un muy alto nivel de azúcar. Sabía que debería haber vigilado lo que comía, pero estaba muy cansado. Además, sus padres eran dentistas, tendría que tener aprendido lo que era bueno para ella, ¿no?

Claro, pero él no había imaginado que Hermione agarraría esos útiles y sanos conocimientos y los arrojaría al suelo para comer galletas, recubiertas de glaseado de azúcar y con pequeñas chispas de colores brillantes azucaradas. Así que ahora, después del día agotador que había pasado, tenía a una niña de cinco años hiperactiva entre sus manos, sin ninguna intención de irse a la cama.

\- Hora de dormir, Hermione. – dijo con cansancio, esperando que más allá de toda esperanza funcionara.

Pero no…

\- ¡Peronoquieroirmealacama!

\- Sé que no quieres… - suspiró Harry – Pero son casi las ocho y tienes que tomar un baño primero.

\- ¡Noquiero,Harry! ¿Quieresjugaraunjuegoconmigo? ¿Poruncepilladodedientes,porfavor?

\- Necesitas un baño. – repitió Harry.

\- ¡No! ¡Losbañossonmalolientesyasquerososylosodio!

A Harry le costó un momento traducir sus palabras.

\- Los baños no son malolientes. Tú eres la única que huele mal.

\- ¡Yonohuelomal! ¡Tútienesquetomarunbaño!

\- Tomaré uno si tú también lo haces.

\- ¡Túprimero!

\- Yo tomaré el mío después. – dijo Harry de manera firme – Tú te bañas primero y después te meterás inmediatamente en la cama. – por dentro pensaba: _"¿Cómo conseguía manejarla Draco?"_

\- ¡Peronoestoycansada! – protestó Hermione, dejando de saltar en el sofá para mirar con severidad a Harry - ¡Primeroquierojugaraunjuego!

Harry gimió, frotándose la cabeza.

\- Vale, bien. Jugaremos a un juego _rápido. _Después, tomaras ese baño y te irás a la cama.

Contrariamente al efecto calmante que Harry había esperado que produjeran sus palabras, Hermione todavía se encendió más.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamosajugaraunjuego! ¿Aquéjuegoquieresjugar? ¿Alosvaqueros? ¡Oh! ¿Oamagosybrujas? ¿Estamosenuncolegiodemagos,no? ¿Tienesalgunaidea?

Harry se quedó sin habla y mirando fijamente a la niña con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan rápido? – se las arregló para preguntar, con la mente todavía intentando procesar el mensaje de Hermione.

La niña se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

\- No lo sé. – dijo lentamente – Cuando estoy muy emocionada hablo rápido… mamá dice que no se me entiende, ¿es verdad?

Harry asintió rápidamente.

\- Oh. ¿Debería dejar de hablar tan rápido?

Una vez más, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero realmente no quiero hacerlo… asíesmásdivertido, ¿nocrees?

\- No, no lo creo.

Hermione hizo un puchero con un labio inferior, pero dijo:

\- Vaaale. Hablaré normal. Entonces… ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea. Nada salvaje… no quiero que te alteres más.

\- ¿Podemos bailar? ¿Por favor? ¡Me encanta cuando mamá pone su música y me pongo a bailarla y cantarla!

\- Tengo un reproductor mágico de cintas. – admitió – Pero no creo que ninguna de las canciones sea apropiada para que la cantes. Es más para adolescentes…

\- ¡He encontrado un poco de música en mi baúl! ¿Podemos jugar con esas?

Inmediatamente Harry dijo:

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Bueno, tampoco sabía decir cuál era la música que la Hermione mayor escuchaba… así que no sabía si sería adecuada para una niña de cinco años. Pero… estábamos hablando de Hermione. Incluso siendo adolescente, no escucharía música violenta, ¿verdad?

\- Tacha eso. Encuentra algo que te guste y lo pondré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Vale! – Hermione corrió hacia su habitación regresando unos segundos después con un CD en las manos – También he encontrado un reproductor de CD… pero pesa demasiado. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?

\- ¿Qué CD has encontrado?

\- ¡El Fantasma de la Opera! ¡Es uno de los musicales favoritos de mamá! ¡A mí también me gusta!

\- Bien… - _"Eso no suena tan mal. Tía Petunia fue a verlo con unos amigos y pareció gustarle… aunque no estoy seguro si eso es bueno malo. Sea lo que sea, no creo que sea tan malo."_

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry había arrastrado hasta la sala común el reproductor de Hermione y lo puso sobre la mesa. La niña saltaba a su alrededor, esperando con impaciencia que Harry pusiera el CD.

\- ¡Pon la canción número cinco! – le ordenó, una vez que Harry estaba a punto de darle al botón de encender - ¡Es mi favorita!

Harry sonrió cuando el sonido de las teclas de un piano le invadió, pero sin estar demasiado alto para que los retratos del pasillo se quejaran. Instalándose en el sofá, observó con diversión como Hermione cogía un rollo de pergamino y se lo llevaba a los labios como si fuera un micrófono.

\- ¿Preparado, Harry? ¡Tú cantas la parte del Fantasma!

\- ¡Pero no me la sé!

Hermione le lanzó la caja del CD que contenía las letras y comenzó…

La voz de la niña sonaba un poco más alto de lo normal y con algún gritito en varias partes, pero por lo general Harry debía admitir que lo estaba haciendo bien.

\- _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. _

Harry intervenía en la siguiente línea.

\- _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. _

\- ¡Esa no es tu parte! – chilló Hermione.

_"__'And do I dream again?" – _la musica seguía sonando.

\- ¿Entonces, cuál es?

_"__For now I find"_

\- ¡Tú eres el Fantasma! ¡Esta es la parte de Christine! ¡Canta cuando el chico lo haga!

_"__The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind"_

\- Has hecho que pierda mi parte. – gimió Hermione, escuchando la música continuar - ¡Tú parte es la siguiente! ¡No llegues tarde! – gritó cuando el solista musical empezó a sonar.

\- _Sing once again with me, our strange duet. _

\- ¡Tienes mal el tempo! ¡Tienes que fluir con la música!

_"__My power over you…grows stronger yet"_

\- ¡Es que nunca la he escuchado! – argumentó Harry - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cantarla?

_"__And though you turn from me, to glance behind…"_

\- ¡Intenta imaginartelo!

\- ¡Pero nunca lo he visto!

"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind"

\- Está bien, me toca a mí. – dijo Hermione, mientras otro solo instrumental comenzaba a sonar – Entras en cuanto escuches el fantasma. – dijo - Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear…

"It's me they hear…"

\- ¡Lo has perdido!

_"__Your/my spirit and your/my voice…"_

\- ¡Es un poco difícil cuando no sé cuándo va a empezar!

_"__In one combined…The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your/my mind…"_

Hermione le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡No hay excusas! Ahora viene la parte de Christine, quédate callado que voy a cantar.

La niña comenzó a soltar sus agudos canticos en cuanto el Fantasma dijo: "Sing my Angel". Harry se relajó en el sofá, antes de taparse las orejas con las manos. Cuando la voz de la cantante se elevó, la de Hermione también lo hizo gritando más y más.

Mientras Hermione intentaba llegar a cada nota, Harry se hundía los dedos más profundamente en las cavidades auditivas y hundió la cabeza entre los cojines del sofá. Caramelo, desde el dormitorio de Harry, aullaba lastimeramente.

Y entonces… llegó el grito más ruidoso y estridente que el Gryffindor hubiera escuchado nunca. Y con toda su fuerza, hundió hasta el fondo los dedos dentro de sus orejas. Y entonces, se hizo el deseado silencio.

Levantando la mirada, vio que la canción había terminado y que Hermione estaba apagando el reproductor. Sus labios se movían sin soltar palabra y componiendo sonrisa, le dedicó a Harry (su público) una pequeña reverencia. El chico le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad al ver que articulaba las palabras sin producir ningún sonido.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó, abriendo los ojos al no escuchar nada. Su boca se había movido, pero ningún sonido había salido de allí.

Hermione dijo algo y volvió a echarse a reír, pero Harry seguía sin escuchar nada.

\- ¿PUEDES HABLAR MÁS ALTO? – gritó, rezando para escuchar algún sonido.

Nada.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino que había estado usando de micrófono y escribió: **"¿Puedes oírme?"**

**\- **¡NO! – gritó Harry.

**"****No es necesario que grites… ¡me estás rompiendo los tímpanos!"**

Sus oídos… estaban acabados. Harry se metió el dedo en la oreja derecha y empezó a moverlo en círculos.

Pero no sirvió para nada.

_"__He debido hundir demasiado los dedos dentro de mis orejas cuando Hermione estaba gritando" – _pensó, horrorizándose – _"¡He destrozado mis oídos!"_

_\- _¡HERMIONE! ¡HE DESTRUIDO MIS OÍDOS!

**"****¡Y ahora vas a destrozar los míos!" **– escribió Hermione furiosamente – **"¿Deberías ir a la enfermería? Tal vez la enfermera pueda ayudarte"**

\- ¡BUENA IDEA!

**"****¡Habla más bajo! ¡Te oigo bien!"**

\- Lo siento.

**"****Así está mejor"**

Ambos salieron de la sala común, Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Se había librado del baño! Y todavía no tenía que irse a la cama. Harry por su parte gimoteaba débilmente, aunque él no pudiera oírlo. Las cosas habían empeorado. De alguna manera y contra todo pronóstico, su día había empeorado. Ahora estaba sordo. Y eso no era para nada bueno estando con Hermione.

A medio camino de la enfermería, Harry fue consciente de que Hermione estaba tirando furiosamente de su túnica y señalando hacia uno de los pasillos con mano temblorosa. Observando detenidamente, se encogió de hombros cuando lo único que vio fue al Barón Sanguinario.

Pero mientras su mirada estaba fija en él, el fantasma dijo algo y luego empezó a volar hacia ellos, con las manos extendidas y manchadas de sangre plateada. Harry, aunque no sabía que estaba siendo atacado, recogió a Hermione entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de allí gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Draco, quien había estado descansando cómodamente en su cama de la enfermería, se sacudió incómodamente cuando escuchó el familiar sonido.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

\- Suena como Hermione. – dijo sonriendo, guardando el libro que había estado leyendo – Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo Harry con ella a estas horas de la noche.

\- ¡MORIRÁS, NIÑA HUMANA!

\- Y el Barón Sanguinario también está de vuelta, qué agradable. – dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión – ¿No crees, Pansy? – su compañera no le contestó, la poción para dormir que había colado en su vaso de agua la había dejado fuera de combate.

Una helada sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Slytherin. Se produciría un efecto secundario por la poción en cuanto ella despertara, la pobre Pansy estaría recubierta de manchas azul eléctrico que continuarían multiplicándose cada vez que parpadeara. Oh, sí… estaba llevando a cabo su venganza. Iba a pagar haber publicado esas fotos. Iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Pero volviendo al presente… ¿Por qué Harry estaba gritando como un maldito asesino cuando eran casi las ocho y media y debería estar dándole un baño a Hermione o leyéndole un cuento? La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Harry entró corriendo, bloqueando las puertas a sus espaldas.

Varios pacientes más que había en la enfermería, (un chico de Hufflepuff de segundo año que se había roto dos costillas al caer por unas escaleras y uno de Gryffindor cubierto de pieles de animal resultado de un hechizo de algún alumno de Slytherin) le miraron sorprendidos, pero sin prestar mucha más atención, volvieron a intentar dormir.

\- ¡DRACO TIENES QUE AYUDARME! – gritó Harry - ¡EL BARÓN SANGUINARIO NOS PERSIGUE! ¡Y NO PUEDO OÍR NADA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SEÑORA POMFREY?

\- Estoy aquí, señor Potter. Le importaría bajar la voz, tengo pacientes enfermos. Ahora, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

Hermione alzó un papel a la altura de la cara de Harry que decía: **"¡Habla normal! ¡Ya estabas gritando otra vez!"**

\- He perdido el oído… ¿podría hacer que volviera?

\- Siéntate y déjame echarle un vistazo.

Harry se quedó en pie.

\- No puede oírte. – dijo Hermione. Caminando hasta ponerse detrás de Harry, le propinó un empujón en dirección a una de las camas vacías y el chico tropezó hasta quedar sentado en ella.

La señora Pomfrey se sentó a su lado y alzó su varita iluminada para examinar su oído.

\- Es sólo un tapón en los oídos. – suspiró la enfermera – No son nada difíciles de solucionar.

\- ¿Así que puedes curarlo? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Maldición. – Pomfrey le dedicó una extraña mirada a la niña por su deseo de que uno de sus tutores permaneciera sordo.

\- Seguro que no has querido decir eso.

\- Sí que he querido. Porque una vez recupere el oído querrá darme un baño. – Draco, una vez más desde detrás de su libro, empezó a reír entre dientes - ¿Te parece gracioso? – se erizó Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia el Slytherin.

\- Desafortunadamente lo suficiente, sí.

\- ¿PUEDO CURARME? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE DICE NADA? ¿ME VOY A QUEDAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE?

\- Estará bien, señor Potter, siempre y cuando se tranquilice. Tengo justo lo que… ¡Silencio! Así está mejor.

Harry por su parte, no tenía ni idea de que había sido silenciado y continuaba gritando, pero así los demás pacientes podrían dormir en paz.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione, viendo como Pomfrey iba y venía por la enfermería, agarrando diferentes pociones de las estanterías.

\- Estábamos cantando. – le contestó Hermione, sentándose a los pies de su cama – Y entonces, cuando terminó, me encontré que Harry estaba tapándose los oídos. Y ya no podía oírme después de eso.

\- ¿Qué estabais cantando?

\- El Fantasma de la Opera. – dijo Hermione sonriendo - ¡Estábamos cantando la canción de cuando el Fantasma toma a Christine a través del espejo!

Realmente Draco conocía el musical del cual estaba hablando Hermione. Después de todo, era uno de los favoritos de sus padres (porque había sido escrito por un mago famoso) y él había estado obligado a verlo más de una vez. No había estado tan mal… ahora que pensaba en ello, y podía recordar claramente la escena que la niña estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Y quién cantaba la parte de Christine? – le preguntó, a pesar de que tenía una corazonada sobre lo que Hermione iba a decir…

\- ¡Yo! – exclamó alegremente – ¡Y lo hice muy bien! ¡Harry no lo hizo bien y lo arruinó!

\- ¿Y te las arreglaste para llegar a la última nota?

\- Ajá. Pero Christine sonaba mejor.

Draco no tenía corazón para decirle que había sido su manera de cantar lo que había causado la sordera de Harry. Así que en su lugar, opto por otra cosa.

\- Entonces, creo que a la música no le gustaba Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- En el mundo de los magos, la diferente música puede decidir si debe permitir al oyente escucharla. Sólo puedo asumir que el Fantasma estaba enfadado por la manera de cantar de Harry, así que lo hechizo para que no pudiera escucharlo.

\- Eso tiene sentido… - dijo Hermione pensativamente - Pero entonces, ¿el Fantasma le permitirá volver a oír de nuevo?

\- Sí… la señora Pomfrey se lo arreglará en un par de minutos. Mira, ya está trabajando en ello. – y así era, la enfermera estaba junto a Harry intentando arreglarlo. El pobre Gryffindor estaba ingiriendo una gran variedad de pociones con el fin de desprenderse de ese maldito tapón en las orejas.

\- No parece que eso tenga que tener muy buen sabor… - comentó Hermione, viendo como Harry se atragantaba con una poción verde menta.

\- La mayoría de las cosas que hay aquí no lo tiene.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme ahora? – preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Harry, dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- ¡Puedo! – exclamó Harry con alegría, abrazando a la enfermera.

\- Bueno. - dijo Pomfrey con rigidez, intentando quitarse a Harry de encima – Ahora, volved a vuestra sala común. Son más de las nueve y ya deberíais estar en la cama.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero volver! – gimoteó Hermione - ¡Entonces tendré que tomar el baño!

\- ¿Puedo volver con ellos? – preguntó Draco. Harry podría haberle besado por eso – Mi tobillo ya está mucho mejor. – realmente, Draco simplemente quería alejarse de allí, porque tan pronto como Pansy se despertara, estaría dispuesta a matarlo y él todavía no estaba preparado para morir.

Pomfrey tomó el tobillo de Draco de la almohada sobre la que había estado descansado.

\- Muy bien, os podéis ir todos. Pero tómatelo con calma el resto de la noche y mañana. Si volvéis, os garantizo que no lo arreglaré tan rápido como hoy.

\- Lo entiendo. – dijo Draco, bajando con cuidado de la cama y colocando ambos pies en el suelo, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el tobillo izquierdo – Buenas noches, señora Pomfrey.

Harry, después de ponerse en pie, siguió a Draco fuera de la enfermería mientras Hermione trepada encima de él, por si acaso aparecía el Barón Sanguinario. Primero tendría que pasar por Harry para llegar hasta ella.

\- Que sepas, - dijo Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos, inspeccionando cada rincón por si el diabólico fantasma aparecía – Que tomaras ese baño en cuanto lleguemos.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

\- Sí. – dijeron Harry y Draco a la vez.

\- Bien. – dijo Hermione poniendo mala cara – Tomaré ese asqueroso año. – Draco y Harry compusieron una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando el trio llegó al retrato, Leviculus dormía profundamente y Draco tuvo que darle unos golpecitos para despertar al pobre bufón.

\- No deberías golpear a un bufón dormido, muchacho. – dijo Leviculus, después de recibir un fuerte golpe de Draco en el brazo – Daos prisa y entrad. – dijo bostezando - ¡Ya deberías estar aquí desde hace más de diez minutos!

Todos se apresuraron dentro, Hermione se dirigió hacia su cuarto a por un pijama y después meterse en el baño. Harry y Draco se dejaron caer en el sofá, Caramelo salió corriendo de la habitación del Gryffindor y se lanzó hacia él babeándole la cara.

Menos de diez minutos pasaron antes de que Hermione llamará a Draco para que le ayudara con el pelo y el rubio fue hacia el lavabo a acudir a su llamada. Harry, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione, recogió el reproductor de CD y dejarlo de vuelta en la habitación de Hermione, aunque estaba tentado a lanzar el CD al fuego.

Un poco más tarde, Draco salió del lavabo y Hermione salió unos minutos más tarde con una toalla envuelta en su pelo y un pijama rosa con dibujos de princesas Disney.

\- ¿Quién son esas personas de tu pijama? – preguntó Draco, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pijama de Hermione.

\- Esta es Blanca Nieves – le contestó Hermione orgullosamente señalando al dibujo con la falda amarilla - ¡Y la de color rosa es la Bella Durmiente! ¡Y la de azul es Cenicienta! Y no tengo a Jasmín, aunque la tengo en la almohada de mi casa.

Draco asintió, aunque todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Hermione.

\- Hora de dormir. – anunció Harry – Vamos, Hermione.

De mala gana la niña se dirigió a su habitación y se metió bajo las sabanas, agarrando antes un osito de peluche de la mesita.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Hermione, mientras Draco y Harry se sentaban a los pies de la cama – Escuché a dos chicas hablar sobre eso en la cena de hace dos días.

\- Dispara. – dijo Draco, apoyando un pie en la cama.

\- ¿Qué es el sexo?

La boca de Harry se descolgó.

\- Es tú género. – le dijo – Femenino o masculino.

\- No… no hablaban de eso. ¿Qué es?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se la cubrió con una mano antes de que soltara ninguna palabra.

\- Creo que deberías esperar a ser mayor para escuchar esto, Hermione. – le dijo de manera firme.

\- ¿Por qué? No es malo, ¿verdad? A las chicas parecía que les gustaba hablar de ello.

\- No es malo del todo. – le aseguró Harry – Por así decirlo…

Draco se sacudió la mano de Harry de encima.

\- ¿Deberíamos darle la versión para todos los públicos?

\- No voy a dejar de molestaros hasta que me lo digáis. De lo contrario, iré a preguntárselo a Pansy. Probablemente ella lo sabe.

\- Vale, bien. – dijo Harry con irritación, enviándole una mirada matadora a Draco, quien sonreía inocentemente – El sexo es… ¿nadie tiene un diccionario?

Draco sacó uno de una de las estanterías de Hermione.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor darle la definición de aquí. – dijo el Slytherin, cerrando de golpe el diccionario – Demasiado complicado. Escúchame, Hermione. El sexo es…

\- … cuando dos personas se aman mucho. – le interrumpió Harry – Hacen… cosas que les dejan felices.

\- ¿Cómo comer caramelos?

\- Vamos a dejar el tema ahí.

\- ¿Pero por qué no quieres decírmelo?

\- Es un poco más complicado que… comer dulces. Esto les deja realmente_, realmente muy_ felices. Siempre y cuando se haga bien, supongo…

\- ¿El qué se tiene que hacer bien?

\- Lo que hacen. – le contestó Harry, claramente empezando a frustrarse.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacen?

\- En términos generales, se le llama acostarse juntos. - dijo Draco sonriendo – Lo que realmente pasa es…

\- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! – sonrió Hermione – Entonces, ¡Mami y papi tienen sexo cada noche!

\- ¿ELLOS QUÉ? – exclamó Harry.

\- Bueno, duermen siempre en la misma cama. – ambos chicos se relajaron visiblemente – Y eso es el sexo, ¿verdad?

\- Cien por cien correcto. – dijo Harry, antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más que arruinara esa perfecta explicación – Y eso es todo. Simplemente no queríamos decírtelo… porque se supone que no deberías conocer el término desde una edad tan temprana. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Te lo prometo. – dijo Hermione, cruzando los dedos sobre su corazón – Sólo tengo una pregunta más. Si me meto en la cama con mamá y papá, ¿significa que también estoy haciendo sexo?

\- ¡No! ¡Nononononono! – dijo Harry rápidamente – Sólo es aplicable a las personas que tienen la misma edad. Tú eres demasiado pequeña… no te preocupes por eso.

\- Oh, vale. ¿Tengo que irme a dormir?

\- Síp, hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Hermione. – dijo Harry, agradeciendo que la conversación hubiera terminado.

\- Buenas noches. – repitió Draco, fulminando a Harry con la mirada. Había arruinado su definición. Estúpido Gryffindor…

\- ¿No me dais un beso de bunas noches?

\- Estás exigente, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco, plantándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda y Harry uno en la derecha – Ahora a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuestión de minutos, Hermione estaba profundamente dormida y Draco y Harry estaban acurrucados en sus camas, caramelo descansando sobre los pies de Harry y Sparkles a buen recaudo entre los brazos de Draco. Y poco a poco los chicos también fueron alejándose hacia el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Con la garganta reseca, Hermione se despertó alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Alcanzó el vaso de agua de su mesita y se lo llevó a los labios, pero allí no había ni una gota de agua. Con el ceño fruncido miró el cristal, cerciorándose que allí no había nada.

Saltando de la cama, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, frotándose los ojos de manera adormilada con la mano izquierda y agarrando el vaso con la derecha. Encaramándose al taburete, comenzó a llenar el vaso de agua del grifo. Tan pronto como estuvo lleno, Hermione saltó del taburete. Pero en cuanto aterrizó, el cristal se deslizó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo con un gran estruendo, repartiendo fragmentos de cristal y agua por todos lados.

Ahora completamente despierta, Hermione miró a su alrededor para encontrar alguna manera de limpiar ese desorden. Abrió las puertas del armarito que había bajo el lavabo y sacó varias toallitas de papel y comenzó a barrer los cristales en una pila y a limpiar el agua. Utilizando un recogedor y una pequeña escoba, acabó de barrer el cristal y tirarlo en la basura.

Mientras volvía a dejar las toallitas de papel dentro del armario, sus ojos se iluminaron ante dos cajas en la parte inferior. Con curiosidad, las sacó de allí.

_"__¿Quién pondría pegatinas en la parte inferior de un armario del baño?" – _se preguntó, mirando dentro de las cajas. Una contenía esas "pegatinas" y la otra unos tubos largos.

Abriendo la caja de las "pegatinas", Hermione sacó una, sorprendiéndose de encontrársela envuelta. Deshaciéndose del envoltorio de plástico (componiendo una mueca ante el ruido que hizo) sacó una pegatina muy larga, blanca y que era pegajosa por la parte de atrás.

\- ¡Podría decorar la sala común con esto! – exclamó riéndose – Excepto porque sólo tengo una caja… ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó, pateando la otra caja y casi gritando alarmada cuando de repente aparecieron más de treinta cajas, todas apiladas en fila alrededor de todo el cuarto de baño.

Como todavía era una niña, la magia accidental de Hermione a veces se disparaba. Y eso acababa de pasar. Al igual que le había pasado a Harry cuando estaba molesto, la rabia que había sentido por sólo tener una caja había hecho que aparecieran treinta más para su disfrute.

\- De todos modos, ¿qué son? – se preguntó, leyendo la etiqueta de la caja – Tendré que preguntarles a Harry y Draco para saber más… compresas, ¿eh?, eso es un nombre extraño… ¿Y esto que es? – volvió a preguntarse, recogiendo la caja más pequeña – Tam… ¿Tampones? Vale. No sé qué haré con vosotros, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Tarareando en voz baja, Hermione salió del cuarto de baño con varias cajas de sus recién adquiridas "pegatinas" y comenzó a cubrir las paredes con ellas, hasta donde podía llegar.

\- Ahora se ve mucho mejor. – sonrió, contemplando su obra. A casi un metro de altura toda la pared, quedó recubierta de compresas – También es blandita ahora. – canturreó, golpeando una – ¡Si Harry o Draco se golpean contra el muro ya no se harán daño! Pero todavía me queda una tonelada casi… que puedo hacer con ellas… - abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Harry, Hermione sintió la tirantez de una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

De puntillas se acercó hasta el dormido Gryffindor, abrió una de las cajas y empezó a pegarle compresas a Harry por todo el cuerpo. Un suave gruñido a su derecha le hizo voltearse hasta allí de un salto, encontrándose a Caramelo.

\- No puedo dejarte sin diversión. – susurró, pegándole una en el hocico del cachorro y recubriendo su dorado pelaje con unas cuantas compresas más – Ahí tienes.

Una vez que hubo terminado con Harry (que ahora parecía una momia, aunque había dejado un hueco junto a su boca para que pudiera respirar), Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, para que recibiera el mismo tratamiento.

\- Ya se me han acabado. – se dijo con tristeza viendo a Draco medio recubierto de compresas y volviendo la mirada a la caja vacía - Bueno, todavía me queda la otra caja.

Abriendo uno de ellos, a Hermione le sobrevino una repentina idea. Entró en su habitación con la caja, sacó unos rotuladores de colores y empezó a colorearlos.

\- ¡Parecen submarinos! – dijo con alegría, observando su pequeña flota naval. Ahora lo que necesitáis es agua para flotar…

Volviendo a la habitación e Draco con tres de sus preciosos submarinos, Hermione los dejó caer en la cascada de la esquina.

\- Mucho mejor ahora. – dijo observando el vaivén de sus submarinos.

Con otra idea repentina, Hermione se dirigió hasta el baño, llenando la bañera y el lavabo, después de asegurarse de taponar los desagües. A los pocos minutos, el lavabo se había desbordado y la bañera estaba cerca de hacerlo. Repartió los restantes submarinos entre los dos y salió del baño para volver a introducirse en su cama.

No podía esperar para ver sus caras por la mañana.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. A mí me ha hecho mucha gracia la parte de la pregunta del sexo, supongo que las que seáis madres teméis esa pregunta... lo entiendo, sería un momento horrible xDDD **

**Un besazo amores!**

**Contestacion a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJA Siiii, si lo hicieron las muy zo** xDDD Pobre Draco tener que aguantar un corsé... Yo nunca me he puesto uno y si puedo evitarlo nunca en mi vida lo haré... no me quiero ni imaginar la sensacion que tienes que notar como si te estuvieran estrujando los pulmones con un prensador... no thanks... JAJAJAJA Siiiii, cuando Hermione dice eso es buenisisimo... xDDD Que orgullosa se siente de su Draco, madre mía.. xD En fin cielo, muchas gracias por tus reviews siempre me haces reír xD muchos besos!

**Guest:** JAJAJA Si, esas niñas son unas locas... xDDD veremos como acaba esto! Gracias por el review, besos!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJA Siii... uno siempre tiene que pensar que si las cosas están mal siempre pueden ir a peor... es ley de vida xD Y más con una niña como Hermione, jajaja yo nunca he jugado a la fiesta del té, pero si a papás y mamás y bueno obviamente ningún niño jugaba por voluntad propia... ¿porque les damos tanto miedo de pequeñas? JAJAJAJ Sii, Snape se ha debido sentir querido... aunque sea a costa de una luxación de hombro.. xDD Siii que se hayan salvado de la fiesta Neville y Terry no es justo... al menos las niñas del lado oscuro se apiadaron del tímido y pequeño Blaise... xD Y si es una pena que ya se esté acabando sabiendo que hay una secuela incompleta donde habría más relación entre los protagonistas y más Voldemort y esas cosas... esperemos que Icy decida terminarla algún día, pero te aseguro que el siguiente Dramione que voy a traducir te va a encantar, jojoojo tengo muchas ganas de empezarlo :D Besos cielo, gracias por el review y nos vemos prontOOO!

**mia luna:** Hola cielOOOO! Yo ahora estoy bien, pero llevo unos días con un dolor de cabeza inhumano... T-T Pero bueno, veremos si mañana os puedo traer el sigueinte capi y ya vamos terminado la historia para empezar la siguiente :D ¿Y tú cómo estás? Y siii imaginarse a esos tres vestidos de mujer debe ser algo por lo que pagar.. xDDD Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy y gracias por esa brisa de aire fresco, algo se ha notado, pero hoy vuleve una ola de calor T-T Quiero inviernOOOO! Besos cielOOO y gracias por el review!

**megalyn:** Buenas! Bueno siento el leve retraso, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capi y espero poder actualizar mañana tambien así que ¡BIEN! jaja Besos y gracias por el review!


	35. Time for a Sleep Over!

**¡HOLAAA!**

**Estoy cumpliendo ehh, aunque nos haya asolado otra ola de calor :D La verdad que tengo muchas ganas de terminar ya esta historia y enfrascarnos en otra aventura ^^ **

**¡Ya sólo nos quedan 3 capítulos!**

**Me voy a tomar mañana libre y el lunes os traigo el siguiente, lo prometo!**

**Disfrutada del cap amores!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – Time for a Sleep Over! ****(¡Hora de una fiesta de pijamas!)**

Harry se despertó por algo que empujaba su rostro y por unos gemidos ahogados que eran el único sonido de la mañana. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero entró en pánico al ver sólo oscuridad. Hurgó con una de sus manos en uno de los cajones de la mesita buscando sus gafas y se las puso en la nariz, aunque la oscuridad todavía persistía.

Alzó las manos para tocarse la cara y se sorprendió cuando sintió el tacto de algo suave y blandito; definitivamente eso no era su piel. Agarrando el borde de lo que fuera que tenía adherido a la cara y tiró de ello, sintiendo un leve escozor en las mejillas cuando el pegajoso material se desprendió de su piel. Pero el horror ante lo que vio supero el leve dolor.

Aturdido, Harry se quedó mirando lo que tenía en la mano, mientras su mente procesaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. ¿Había estado borracho? No… él nunca había tomado ni una gota de Whisky de Fuego en su vida. ¿Era Halloween y por eso iba vestido de momia? No… octubre no había hecho más que empezar.

Y una vez que Harry comprendió que nada tenía sentido, excepto por el hecho de que estaba recubierto de compresas femeninas, hizo todo lo que un adolescente normal haría en su lugar. Gritó como un loco.

Draco se despertó ante el grito y casi comenzó a gritar él cuando se dio cuenta de que no veía bien. Pero al darse cuenta de que algo estaba obstaculizando su visión, de un tirón se lo arrancó, observando horrorizado el artículo.

\- Tengo una compresa pagada a mí. – se dijo con calma – En realidad, tengo muchas más… - se volvió a decir, observando su cuerpo recubierto de compresas – Y también hay tampones flotando en mi cascada.

Eso último, pareció hacer clic en su cerebro.

\- ¡MI CASCADA NO! – corriendo hacia allí, Draco intentó sacar los submarinos que parecían tener vida propia y le esquivaban con facilidad, aunque realmente era el frenesí del Slytherin lo que causaba que se le escaparan.

En su habitación, Hermione se despertó encantada de escuchar a sus tutores. Deslizándose con entusiasmo de su cama, salió de la habitación, jadeando en cuanto sintió agua empapando sus pies en cuanto abrió la puerta. Unos diez centímetros de agua cubrían toda la sala común, saliendo de la bañera y el lavabo que hacía mucho que habían inundado todo el cuarto de baño.

Corrió hacia la pared y lanzó una de las compresas al agua, soltando un gritito cuando vio cómo se hinchaba absorbiendo un poco de agua.

\- Es esponjosa. – dijo riendo y lanzando otra al agua. Ladeó la cabeza escuchando los gritos de los chicos – parece que están completamente despiertos. Me pregunto si les habrán gustado las nuevas decoraciones…

Saltando hasta la habitación de Harry, abrió la puerta de un tirón.

\- ¡Buenos días, Harry! – canturreó.

El chico la ignoró todavía gritando e intentando quitarle las compresas a Caramelo. Dejando la habitación de Harry, se dirigió corriendo hacia la de Draco.

\- ¡Buenos días, Draco! – el Slytherin levantó la mirada de su cascada.

\- ¿Has hecho tú esto? – gruñó, señalando las compresas de su cuerpo y los submarinos de su fuente.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No es bonito?

Draco gruñó al tiempo que murmuraba algo, pero lo único que Hermione escuchó fue: Matar, muerte y bruja. Ninguna de las cuales sonaba muy bien.

\- Creo que me voy a ir ya… - dijo, retrocediendo nerviosamente hacia la puerta. En cuanto abrió la puerta empezó a huir, al tiempo que Draco se abalanzaba sobre ella con un brillo salvaje en los ojos - ¡HARRY! ¡AYÚDAME! – corriendo hacia la sala común y estrellándose con el Gryffindor que acababa de salir de su habitación.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó Draco - ¡Quiero matarla!

\- No, - dijo Harry de manera firme, logrando que las rodillas de Hermione temblaran de alivio – tengo prioridad. – olvidad lo del alivio.

\- ¡No… no podéis matarme!

\- Obsérvanos. – dijo Draco, acercándose de manera constante con su varita alzada.

Hermione gritó e intentó huir hacia su habitación, pero los dos chicos le bloquearon el paso.

\- No pienses que podrás huir. – le informó Harry – Vas a pagar lo que has hecho.

En ese momento, una alegre voz sonó desde el otro lado del retrato.

\- ¡Buenos días a los tres! Hemos decidido pasarnos y recogeros para ir a desayunar.

\- ¡Es Ginny! – exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta. Draco hizo lo mismo, aunque el agua que había por toda su habitación se lo hizo un poco complicado. El retrato se abrió un segundo más tarde.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto entró a la sala común detrás de su hermana, viendo con horror las paredes. Terry y Neville se quedaron igual.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – dijo Hermione alegremente - ¿Qué opináis de la sala común?

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Pansy, sintiendo como su boca también se descolgaba.

\- La he decorado. – dijo Hermione – Ahora las paredes son blanditas, así ni Draco ni Harry se harán daño. ¡Y mira! Cuando tiras las pegatinas se hinchan de agua.

\- ¡Déjame intentarlo! – exclamó Lavender, imitando a su amiga - ¡Es muy extraño!

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Blaise, recogiendo uno de los submarinos del agua. Pansy aplaudió a Blaise, una vez más había hablado (todavía era un acontecimiento extraño), pero la alegría murió en cuanto vio lo que tenía en la mano.

\- Eso es malo. – dijo Neville, sacando la varita y arrancándole el tampón de las manos, antes de volver a lanzarlo al lago.

\- ¡No es malo! – exclamó Hermione - ¡Son mis submarinos!

\- ¿Dónde están Harry y Draco? – preguntó Ginny nerviosamente, mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguno de los tutores para que les explicaran este espectáculo.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó Hermione. El grupo se quedó en silencio y agudizaron los oídos. Unos gritos amortiguados se escuchaban desde la habitación de Harry, más algún que otro aullido – Los dos están en sus habitaciones, pero por alguna razón están muy molestos… no sería inteligente aparecer por allí.

Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Hermione, se encaminó por la sala común repleta de agua hasta la habitación de Harry, entrando sin previo aviso. Pero lo que vio la hizo retroceder en estado de shock.

\- ¿Harry? – susurró con cautela, extendiendo una mano - ¿Ella… ella te ha hecho esto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro enterrado en su almohada y Caramelo justo al lado de su amo.

\- No… no es tan malo. – lo consoló Ginny, recogiendo a hurtadillas la cámara de fotos de la mesita de noche y tomando algunas fotos. La pelirroja no iba a utilizarlas en su contra, pero quería que cuando todos volvieran a la normalidad, tuvieran un gran surtido de ellas.

\- Es horrible. – gimoteo Harry, levantando sus manos e intentado quitarse una de las compresas del pelo – Son muy difíciles de sacar… y duele.

\- Ella no lo sabía… sólo es una niña.

\- Va a ser una niña muerta… - aclaró Harry, levantando la cara de la cama, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos esmeraldas.

\- Ya, ya… - dijo Ginny, adelantándose y tirando de la compresa que Harry había estado intentando quitarse, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejidos – No quieres matar a nadie.

\- Sí quiero. – gruñó Harry – Pero será largo y doloroso. ¡Voy a vestirla con estas… estas _cosas_! Y entonces…

\- No, no lo harás. Vamos, Harry. No seas tan duro con ella… estoy segura que si Draco y tú le decís que no vuelva a hacerlo, _en un ambiente tranquilo y con madurez_, no hará más este tipo de cosas.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde. Probablemente ya has tomado fotos, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. – mintió Ginny, acariciando la mano de Harry antes de tirar de la compresa que también tenía allí, dejándole la piel más rosada de lo normal – No te haría eso. Ahora, quédate quieto e intentaré quitarte unas cuantas más…

En la habitación de Draco, el rubio se estaba mirando al espejo, recubierto de las cosas que le había puesto Hermione. Un suave golpe resonó en la puerta.

\- Draco, ¿puedo entrar?

\- No. – murmuró enfadado. Pansy no lo escuchó y entró de todos modos – Pensaba que te había dicho que no.

\- Pero había algo que quería enseñarte. – dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa malévola extendiéndose en su cara – Mírame, Draco. – y el rubio lo hizo, habiendo olvidado por completo la poción que le había dado la noche anterior.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

La normalmente pálida cara de Pansy estaba recubierta casi al completo de manchas de color azul brillante, bajando por sus brazos y piernas, visible en sus pies calzados con sandalias.

\- Tengo alguna teoría sobre quien pudo hacerme esto… - dijo Pansy todavía con voz dulce, mientras le aparecían más manchas en la piel al tiempo que parpadeaba - ¿Qué pasa, Draquito? – preguntó, avanzando hacia él con la cámara en ristre - ¿No te gusta mi apariencia? ¿Algo está mal en ella? Me he puesto un hechizo de ocultamiento durante todo el camino hasta aquí, pero ya ha desaparecido y por alguna razón, no puedo volver a lanzármelo…

Por ahora, Draco, había agarrado la cámara y su varita y se preparaba para tomar una foto de Pansy. Ante su sorpresa, su compañera de Slytherin le dejó tomar esa foto, por lo que él sabía normalmente le habría intentado estrangular.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – sonrió la chica, levantando su cámara – Primero un vestido y ahora esto. ¿Qué va a hacer Hogwarts de ti, Draco?

\- ¡DAME LA CÁMARA! – gritó Draco, abalanzándose sobre Pansy, quien tomó la fotografía en ese momento - ¡PANSY! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA AHORA MISMO!

\- No. – dijo ella, esquivándolo con agilidad – Iré a publicar estas alrededor del colegio, ahora. Es genial que ese chico, Creevey, me enseñará a sacar solo unas fotos a la vez en lugar de todo el rollo. ¡Te veo luego!

Cuando Pansy salió de la habitación, los gritos de lo que le esperaba en la sala común se escucharon. Draco sonrió; todos acaban de ver el aspecto espeluznante de Pansy. Con suerte, asustaría a todo el mundo y se burlarían de ella. Pero… si publicaba esas fotos. Él empeoraría mucho las cosas.

\- Tengo que pensar una mejor venganza para la próxima. – se quejó para sí mismo Draco.

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – preguntó Lavender, tocando la pared blandita de nuevo - ¿Podemos hacerlo en nuestra sala común, Ron?

\- ¡Merlín, no! Vamos, nos vamos de este sitio, ¿Terry?

\- Justo detrás de ti.

\- ¡No quiero irme todavía! – se lamentaba Lavender, cuando Ron la cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a emprender el camino con el grupo.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Neville, cuando Pansy llegó a su lado y recogió a Blaise, quien le lanzaba miradas desconfiadas a la Slytherin – Ginny, ¿estás lista? – exclamó en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

\- Síp. – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa - Vamos a por algo para desayunar. Vosotros tres, ¡nos vemos en el Gran Comedor! – dijo alegremente, dejando el retrato con el grupo de Neville.

Harry salió de la habitación, con la mayor parte de compresas todavía en su cuerpo, pero había conseguido quitarse algunas.

_"__Pensamientos agradables… nada de querer matarla. Se amable." _

Pero la reprimenda que Ginny le había dado desapareció tan pronto como divisó a Hermione, tarareando felizmente para sí misma y empujando los submarinos alrededor de la sala común.

_"__No debes… perder… el control" _– pero el hecho de que la niña estuviera ilesa, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo y feliz al mismo tiempo, hizo a Harry perder los estribos.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de cargar contra ella, Draco salió de su habitación directamente a por Hermione. La niña escuchó el chapoteo del agua y levantó la vista, apartándose justo a tiempo para que Draco se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Eso provocó a Harry. Con un grito de guerra él también se lanzó hacia adelante, persiguiendo a Hermione por toda la sala común. La niña corrió hacia el retrato, pero como le había dicho Leviculus una vez, no se abrió y por lo tanto no tenía escapatoria.

Mientras se encogía en sí misma, Harry y Draco fueron acercándose lentamente, con los ojos centrados con determinación sobre su presa. Una involuntaria risita se escapó de los labios de Hermione, a pesar de saber que la situación no era precisamente divertida. Pero ahí estaba, siendo acorralada por dos chicos con compresas rosadas por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Ves algo de divertido en esto? – le preguntó Harry a su compinche.

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué se está riendo?

\- ¿Qué más da? Vamos a matarla de todas formas.

Hermione se calló ante eso. Al no ver ninguna ruta de escape y que los chicos seguían acercándose, Hermione se puso en pie, preparándose para prestar batalla. Justo cuando había perdido casi toda esperanza, vio una apertura por la cual escapar. Tomando la iniciativa, se precipitó entre las piernas de Harry, cayendo al agua. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió, mirando con temor hacia el suelo.

Levantando la mirada por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos adolescentes, quienes querían matarla. ¿El suelo o una muerte segura? Tomando una profunda respiración, Hermione saltó por la ventana, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- Ha saltado… - cacareó Draco.

\- Sí, lo ha hecho… - sonrió Harry nerviosamente.

Entonces, ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¡ACCIO NIMBUS 2001!

\- ¡ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO!

Montándose en sus queridos palos de escoba, ambos Buscadores se precipitaron por la ventana, acelerando hacia la niña que todavía no había tocado el suelo. Harry se abalanzó por debajo de ella, cogiendo a Hermione en su escoba y Draco se puso a flotar al lado de ellos, usando una de sus manos para mantener el equilibrio de la pequeña.

\- ¡Me habéis salvado! – exclamó, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de los dos chicos una vez que hubieron tocado suelo - ¡Sabía que no me dejaríais morir!

El equipo de Ravenclaw de Quidditch, que había estado practicando en el campo, habían visto toda la escena. A pesar de que la temporada de Quidditch todavía no había comenzado, los miembros del equipo que no eran niños, habían estado practicando nuevas técnicas de entrenamiento para preparase. Sin embargo, la visión de dos adolescentes cubiertos de compresas y una niña que saltaba por la ventana era mucho más interesante.

\- ¡Hey, Potter! – exclamó el capitán de séptimo año, Jason Scrumtol - ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué lleváis puesto?

\- ¿Puedo matarla ahora? – preguntó Draco, retorciendo los dedos.

\- Es… un nuevo… ¿estilo? – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo dices?

\- Es su culpa. – gruñó Draco, señalando a Hermione, quien sonreía inocentemente - ¡Ella ha hecho esto!

Un gran y retumbante estrepito rompió la conversación. Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver una cascada de agua caer desde la ventana, así como varios libros y papeles… y un submarino que aterrizó justo sobre la cabeza de Draco.

\- ¿Quién tiene una cámara? – preguntó Jason, aunque sus palabras eran casi ininteligibles por las carcajadas que estaba soltando. Hermione felizmente le entregó una que había encontrado en su dormitorio. Les tomó un segundo para reaccionar a Harry y Draco. Y cuando lo hicieron, no fue una bonita imagen.

Draco se aceleró y abordó a Jason, empezando a luchar por el control de la cámara. Hermione gritó y huyo en cuanto Harry empezó a correr detrás de ella. El resto del equipo de Quidditch intervino para ayudar a Jason, ya que Draco le estaba golpeando bastante duro.

Harry quien ya estaba casi en el campo de Quidditch, detuvo su carrea y se volvió. ¿Por qué estaba avergonzándose a sí mismo quedándose allí por más tiempo? Podía volver a la torre, cambiarse y limpiarse. Asintiendo firmemente, el Gryffindor pasó de largo a los estudiantes que se estaban peleando, cogió su palo de escoba y volvió volando hasta la sala común. Mirando hacia el campo de batalla, el chico se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

El equipo de Ravenclaw, después de darse cuenta de que lo único que Draco quería era la cámara, la dejaron caer y salieron corriendo. Hermione no fue tan inteligente. Quería volver de nuevo a la torre y tenía planeado coger la escoba de Draco o de Harry. Pero no estaba muy preparada para el rabioso Slytherin que la estaba esperando.

Dando media vuelta, volvió a huir una vez más, con Draco pisando sus talones. Salieron de la zona del campo de Quidditch y se dirigieron más allá de los invernaderos.

El profesor Snape, estaba dando un paseo esa mañana. Él no era de los que salían a la calle a apreciar la naturaleza, sino que estaba allí porque la profesora Sprout le había dicho que tenía algunas plantas Beetroot recién cultivadas para su clase.

Acababa de salir del invernadero número cuatro, con dos Beetroot en macetas entre sus brazos, cuando vio a Draco. Su mandíbula se descolgó. Las plantas se estrellaron contra el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su piel adquirió un tono mucho más pálido.

\- ¿Qué va mal, Severus? – preguntó Sprout alegremente, cerrando uno de los invernaderos - ¿Un escarbato se te ha comido la lengua?

Sin dejar de sonreír, la profesora observó los terrenos del castillo y se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- ¿Eso es…?

\- No lo digas. – dijo Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad – Debe ser un hechizo ilusorio de algún tipo.

\- Parecen lo suficientemente sólidos. – comentó Sprout, viendo a Hermione correr hacia el lago, lanzando agua con los talones hacia Draco y dejándolo momentáneamente ciego – Están interactuando con materia real.

\- Simplemente dime, por mi propia salud mental, que sólo es una alucinación.

\- Está bien. No son más que alucinaciones. Ahora, recogemos estás plantas y nos vamos a desayunar. – asintiendo, Snape se agachó y recogió las macetas (las cuales tenían un hechizo anti-rotura) y siguió a la profesora de Herbología hasta dentro del castillo.

Arriba, en su habitación, Harry había logrado quitarse cada compresa del cuerpo y ahora estaba vestido con su túnica, listo para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día. Se las había arreglado para deshacerse del agua de la sala común y había dejado como nuevas las paredes. Pero ahí era donde terminaban las cosas buenas.

A las paredes les faltaban huecos de pintura, bastante obvios contra la pintura de lunares azules y verdes. Los armaritos del baño que eran de madera estaban destrozados y sin posibilidad de reparación por los daños del agua. Los rotuladores que había usado Hermione para pintar los tampones habían vaciado su tinta encima de la alfombra, dejando marcas de colores por toda la superficie.

\- Bueno, está mejor de lo que estaba hace unos minutos. – suspiró, pasándose una mano por su indomable pelo negro – Espero que Hermione y Draco vuelvan pronto… realmente deberíamos estar ya desayunando.

Después de esperar más de cinco minutos sin ninguna señal desde la ventana, Harry agarró sus libros y se dirigió hacia el retrato, sonriendo cuando vio el retrato de Leviculus medianamente inundado y al bufón no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, con Ginny a su derecha y Neville a la izquierda, cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos justo detrás de las puertas. Los estudiantes vieron como Hermione Granger entraba desesperada por las puertas y corría a lo largo de las mesas, con un furibundo Draco Malfoy detrás de ella.

La visión de Hermione corriendo podría considerarse normal. La de Draco… ciertamente no lo era. La mayoría de cámaras fueron sacadas de sus mochilas y carteras y muchos inmortalizaron ese momento para siempre en la historia de Hogwarts. Después de todo, no todos los días se veía al Príncipe de Slytherin recubierto de productos de higiene femenina.

Harry, deseando no tener nada que ver con esos dos, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Pero para hacérselo aún más difícil al Gryffindor, Hermione corrió hasta él precipitándose debajo de la mesa y acurrucándose junto a sus pies. Por supuesto, Draco, intentó lo mismo. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, a él no le funcionó tan bien.

El trasero de Draco se quedó medio atascado debajo del banco y empezó a pateras las piernas al aire para intentando infructuosamente liberarse. Con sus brazos extendidos intentaba agarrar a Hermione, pero quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

\- ¿Puedo fingir que no están aquí? – murmuró Harry – Esto es muy vergonzoso.

\- No creo que puedas… - sonrió Ginny, mientras Hermione comenzaba a gritar al ver a Draco sacar su varita con intenciones de utilizarla en contra de ella.

Harry compuso una mueca y apuntó con su varita a Draco.

\- Desmaius. – el Slytherin cesó todo movimiento. Y sonrojado como un loco, Harry tiró de él hasta dejarlo sobre el banco y le hizo señas a Hermione para que también saliera de ahí.

Ignorando deliberadamente los susurros y las risitas del resto de la población de Hogwarts, arrastró a Draco hasta la sala común, con una Hermione dócilmente siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando llegaron al retrato, Harry se alegró de ver de nuevo a Leviculus al servicio del retrato un poco húmedo, pero por lo demás completamente ileso. Lanzó a Draco en un sofá, y después se acercó a la ventana para llamar a la escoba del rubio.

\- Quédate ahí. – le advirtió Harry a Draco una vez se hubo pasado el efecto del hechizo y volvió a cargar contra Hermione – Habéis sobrepasado mis limites vosotros dos. ¡Draco, tienes dieciséis años! ¡Empieza a actuar como tal! Al menos cuando estés en público. Hermione, tienes que saber que no puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. No debes entrar en nuestras habitaciones sin permiso, ¿lo entiendes? Además, esas cosas que has utilizado no sirven para eso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo entiendo. – asintió Hermione – La próxima vez llamaré a la puerta y si nadie me contesta no entraré. Pero, ¿para que se supone que sirven, entonces?

\- Algún día lo sabrás.

\- Pero quiero saberlo ahora.

\- Más adelante.

\- Ahora.

\- Ahora.

\- Más adelante.

\- Buena chica, en eso estamos de acuerdo. – sonrió Harry, revolviéndole el pelo - ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte con algo de ropa y te quitas ese pijama? Tenemos un calendario que cumplir.

Fulminando a Harry con la mirada, Hermione saltó del sofá bordeando a Draco y se marchó hacia su habitación.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Harry, sentándose al lado de Draco.

\- Todavía quiero matarla.

Sabiendo que sería un golpe bajo, Harry dijo:

\- ¿Sinceramente? Creía que sólo los mortífagos hacían eso.

Draco se puso rígido.

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Entonces deja de decirlo. Haced las paces e intenta que no te saque de tus casillas. Ha prometido comportarse un poco mejor… ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- Tú también estabas muy preparado para matarla conmigo. – señaló Draco.

\- Lo estaba… pero recupere mis cinco sentidos. Tú no.

\- Bien, bien. Voy a ir a quitarme estas cosas. Tú y Hermione podéis bajar a desayunar. Nos veremos en Historia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Draco asintió – De acuerdo. Asegúrate de pasar por el comedor para comer algo… no querrás morir de hambre.

\- Saltarme una comida no va a matarme. – dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Unos veinte minutos después, Harry y Hermione ya habían terminado de desayunar; el del chico consistía en un panecillo de arándanos y una taza de leche y el de Hermione, una rosquilla, unas rodajas de manzana y su zumo de naranja. Y se dirigieron hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Draco llegó unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, vestido con sus túnicas negras normales, con Sparkles asomado de uno de sus bolsillos y su bolsa de libros colgada del hombro.

\- Despiértame cuando esto termine. – susurró, antes de colocar la cabeza sobre la mesa para pronto caer dormido.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta. No era bueno tomando notas… seguramente también estaría dormido en unos minutos.

_"__Puede que sean segundos…" – _bostezó su mente en cuanto el profesor Binns comenzó la lección, su monótona voz hablando sobre la rebelión de los trolls.

Ambos se despertaron dos horas más tarde por Hermione, quien les informó que la clase había terminado, que había tomado notas por ellos y que se apresuraran o llegarían tarde a Encantamientos.

\- ¿Hey, Hermione? – le preguntó Harry después de la clase de Encantamientos, que afortunadamente no fue tan desastrosa como la última - ¿Te gustaría visitar la biblioteca después de almorzar?

\- ¡Una biblioteca! ¡Hay una aquí! ¿Realmente puedo ir?

\- Claro, si me prometes que estarás callada mientras estés allí. A la señora Pince no le gusta mucho el ruido.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- La bibliotecaria.

\- Ah. – respondió Hermione de manera sensata.

Los tres comieron un rápido almuerzo, Draco todavía evitaba a Hermione y después de eso se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Ambos adolescentes buscaron una mesa donde sentarse y hacer los deberes, dejando a Hermione, con toda su emoción, curioseando el lugar.

\- Hay muchos libros aquí. – susurró Hermione, observando con asombro las cientos de estanterías y libros - ¿Cuál debería leer primero? – después de unos minutos, había seleccionado un gran número de libros – Me pregunto que será esa zona acordonada… - reflexionó. Observó a su alrededor por si veía alguna persona y sin divisar a nadie, se coló por debajo de la cuerda y fue a examinar los libros de esa zona. Sacó uno al azar de la estantería y lo abrió.

El libro soltó un fuerte grito y Hermione gritó con él. Lanzándolo, el libro se estampó contra la estantería, logrado que se tambaleara al estar más destartalada que la mayoría.

Lentamente se fue tambaleando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente decidió caer. Hermione cerró los ojos, para no ver como se estrellaba contra la estantería de detrás, creando así un efecto dominó en cuestión de segundos.

Los estudiantes gritaban en estado de pánico, apartándose del camino de las estanterías que caían y de la lluvia de libros. Hermione se escabulló hasta donde estaban Draco y Harry y actuó con inocencia, dejando la pila de libros que había recogido antes del desastre en una silla junto a ella.

En pocos minutos, todo había terminado. Cada estantería había sido derribada y el polvo de alguno de los más antiguos manuscritos flotaba en el aire, asfixiando a todos.

\- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? – preguntó la señora Pince peligrosamente, situándose en el centro de la biblioteca - ¡Qué hable!

Nadie respondió.

\- Tal vez… tal vez se ha derrumbado por sí mismo. - sugirió un pequeño Gryffindor – Algunas estanterías están muy viejas.

La bibliotecaria resopló con desdén.

\- Lo dudo. La biblioteca tiene un hechizo de localización de cualquier hechizo de derrumbe o demolición. Si encuentro rastros de ello en el aire, sabré a quien buscar. Ahora, todos vosotros fuera, para que pueda arreglar este desastre.

\- Me pregunto quién habrá sido. – reflexionó Harry cuando salían de la biblioteca y se unían a la multitud de estudiantes en la escalera. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio – Bueno Mione, ¿qué piensas de la biblioteca?

\- Es muy grande. Y hay mucho que leer… ¿podemos volver cuando todo esté limpio?

\- Claro. – le dijo Harry.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, terminando el día con una lección de Transformaciones. Hermione había estado demasiado inmersa en un libro sobre plantas que le había prestado Neville que no podía causar ningún daño, obteniendo un sincero agradecimiento de McGonagall la cual todavía no había olvidado su primer encuentro con la niña.

Aunque la cena cambió todo eso.

\- ¡Hey, Hermione! – canturreó Lavender – Ron y Terry me han dicho que podía quedarme aquí si estaba con tus tutores

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Eso está bien? – preguntó Draco con cautela.

\- ¿Podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas? Por favor, ¿por un cepillado de dientes?

\- Podemos ayudaros también a supervisar. – dijo Ron, sentándose junto a Draco en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Supongo que entonces estaría bien… - dijo Harry lentamente, con la voz ahogada por los grititos de Hermione y Lavender.

\- ¡Vamos a invitar también a Blaise! – sugirió Hermione.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – exclamó Lavender, saltando del banco y corriendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaban sentados Pansy y su grupo.

Dos minutos después volvieron.

\- ¡Ha dicho que sí! ¡Y Neville ha dicho que también vendría! Pansy ha dicho que no… que no irá a ningún lugar cerca de donde esté Draco. Sin embargo las manchas azules ya le están desapareciendo.

Y así fue como Draco y Harry se encontraron con tres niños salvajes (bueno, en realidad dos. Blaise era un niño muy tranquilo) y tres amigos (cuya compañía encontraban mucho más agradable).

La noche pasó tranquilamente, los adolescentes jugando al snap explosivo, mientras los niños coloreaban, jugaban a juegos de palmas o acariciaban y perseguían a Caramelo e intentaban sacar a Crookshanks de su escondite.

\- Nunca le había visto reír tanto. – comentó Harry, observando a Blaise.

\- Es agradable de ver. – coincidió Neville – Hermione, por extraño que parezca, es una buena influencia para él.

\- ¿Creéis que sería hora de que se fueran a dormir? – preguntó Draco – Casi es medianoche.

\- ¡Mañana tenemos clase! – gritó Ron - ¡Deberían haber estado en la cama hace siglos!

Los niños fueron esparcidos por el baño, metidos en sacos de dormir (Hermione en el medio, Blaise a su derecha y Lavender a la izquierda) y les dedicaron besos de buenas noches y abrazos. Y los tutores se repartieron por todo el lugar. Draco se metió en su cama y Harry en la suya. Ron tomó el sofá y Neville el sillón. Y Terry la cama de Hermione.

El despertar fue lo más difícil. Los estudiantes lucharon como animales por la ducha (todos preparados para tirar la puerta abajo cuando Draco decidió tomar una ducha de más de media hora) y vestirse fue un desastre.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto mi túnica? – gritó Ron, excavando en una pila aleatoria de cosas en el suelo.

\- ¡No puedo encontrar mis calcetines! – exclamó Terry.

\- ¿Quién ha cogido a Sparkles? – exigió saber Draco. Hermione rió - ¡Devuélvemelo!

\- He perdido mi cuarta Recordadora. – dijo Neville, mirando debajo del sofá.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEME A SPARKLES!

\- ¿Alguien tiene mi cepillo de dientes? – preguntó Harry, saliendo del baño – No lo encuentro.

\- ¡He encontrado mi túnica! – gritó Ron triunfante – No, espera. Esta es de Neville.

\- Entonces creo que yo estoy usando la tuya… - dijo el chico y entonces se intercambiaron las túnicas.

\- ¡LO DIGO ENSERIO, HERMIONE!

\- ¡ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!

\- ¡Me has pisado un pie! – exclamó Lavender, fulminando a Terry - ¡Cuidado!

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte, Blaise? – preguntó Ron, arrodillándose junto al niño. Blaise asintió y el chico se dispuso a ayudarle.

\- ¡HERMIONE ME HAS MORIDO! – gimió Draco, agarrándose el brazo.

\- ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO COJAS MI DRAGÓN!

\- ¡ES MÍO!

Finalmente, estuvieron listos para partir. Los ocho se apilaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry le sirvió a Hermione su preciado zumo de naranja.

En mitad del desayuno, Hermione se puso en pie encima del banco y carraspeó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos.

Pero nadie le prestó la más mínima atención.

\- ¡TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE HACER!

Eso calmó a todo el mundo. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la extraña niña y después del día anterior estaban preparados para escuchar cualquier cosa que ella pudiera encontrar interesante.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que está a punto de decir algo malo? – murmuró Harry.

\- Ni idea. – se encogió de hombros Ron – Tal vez quiera decir algo sobre la fiesta de pijamas.

Ron estuvo equivocado y Harry en lo cierto. Porque lo que Hermione dijo fue:

\- ¡AYER POR LA NOCHE TUVE SEXO!

* * *

**En fin... espero que durante esa ultima frase no estuvierais bebiendo nada y os haya hecho escupir lo que tuvierais dentro... xD Hermione es perturbadora... xD Veremos como acaba esto ;)**

**Nos vemos el lunes!**

**Besos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Chicadelasfrases:** Pues no has tenido que esperar mucho para leerlo :D JAJAJAJA Si me imagino que la experiencia del corsé te hizo crecer profundamente... y por supuesto que te da el derecho a tirarle una piedra a quien te de la gana, no por nada te estás ahogando a propósito... xD JAJAJAJA Bueno Hermione no anda nada desencaminada... puedes comer caramelo del pecho o... de Draco... MMMMMmmMmMmmM Eso si sería dulce y sucio a la vez... en fin, voy a dejar de fantasear o se me va el santo al cielo... xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y nos vemos el luness :D Besotess princesa!

**Karla:** Sii, la autora de este fic no deja de sorprendernos con capítulos estúpidos que hacen que te partas de risa... xD JAJAJA La parte de la pregunta del sexo es buenisisma y si te imaginas las caras de circunstancias de los chicos... xDDD Si, Hermione es un monstruito... mucho pero que Harry, Draco y Ron juntos... xD En fin espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos el lunes con el siguiente! Besos!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJA Bueno me alegra que esta vez leyeras el cap a una hora más prudente, tienes que estar prevenida con estos capítulos xD Y bueno, te entiendo perfectamente, yo después de habérmelo releído como 50 veces, todavía me sigo riendo... xD Mi teoría de como Draco "logra" manejar a Hemrione, porque eso es muy relativo (él está ya hasta los cojones xD) es porque creo que a la Hermione pequeña también le gusta Draco y ya sabes lo que dicen, que si de pequeño te gusta alguien lo que haces para llamar su atención es molestarle y bueno, eso es lo que hace Hermione muy bien con Draco y por eso a veces consigue estar tranquila a su lado, a veces... xD Y no, por dios, que no le vuelvan a dejar un dulce cerca, si tiene que irse a dormir pronto... dios que hiperactividad... aunque yo tampoco me he creído nunca lo de los subidones de azúcar... de pequeña me hinchaba a chucherías y más azúcar que eso tienen pocas cosas... xD JAJAJAJ Yo también pensé que diría que había tenido sexo con Draco, pero recuerda que Harry dijo que solo se aplica a gente de la misma edad. Jajjajajajaja Yo tampoco creo que vuelvan a repetir el experimento... En fin cielOOO, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y nos vemos el lunes con el siguiente! Ya solo quedan tres para empezar la siguiente traducción, estoy ansisosaaaa! Besososs (L)

**Guest:** Siii, Hermione es demasiado creativa... xD Es un pequeño monstruito jajaja! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy! Besos!


	36. Hermione's a Teacher!

**Hola!**

**La verdad es que hoy se me ha hecho imposible tener el capítulo antes, aquí ya son las 22:30, pero finalmente os traigo el cap! Eso si, no voy a poder contestaros a los reviews porque ahora mismo me voy a cenar por ahí, así que tendréis que perdonarme y a ver si mañana puedo subir el siguiente y ya sólo quedará uno!**

**En fin espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y que tengáis un final de día estupendo!**

**Besos y gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – Hermione's a Teacher! (¡Hermione es profesora!)**

Un mortal silencio siguió al anuncio de Hermione. Draco se congeló. La cuchara llena de avena estaba plantada a medio camino de su boca, suspendida en el aire dejando caer trozos de la sustancia marrón sobre el mantel blanco a causa de sus temblores.

Neville, quien había estado sirviéndose un vaso de leche siguió haciéndolo, mientras la bebida ya rebosaba el vaso y empapaba el mantel, aunque nadie prestó atención a ese hecho.

Harry, quien había estado esperando algo terrible, pero sin saber qué, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos e intentó decidir la mejor manera de desaparecer. Podría aparecerse… pero como bien dijo Hermione una vez, en Hogwarts no teníamos esa posibilidad y tampoco es como si supiera aparecerse. Tal vez con una de esas cápsulas de Fred y George, pero no tenía ninguna. ¿La capa de invisibilidad? Arriba, en su habitación…

Ginny se tapó la boca para contener la risa, fracasando en el intentó y soltando un extraño resoplido amortiguado por sus manos. No sabía por qué le parecía tan gracioso, pero al menos no podían culparla por nada y no tenía la necesidad de sentirse avergonzada. Después de todo, _ella_ no era la que cuidaba a Hermione.

Al otro lado del comedor, Pansy se cayó del banco tapándose la boca con una servilleta para amortiguar sus carcajadas y rodando por el suelo, chocó contra el banco con un golpe sordo.

En la mesa principal, Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, a pesar de que luchaba por permanecer serio. Snape estaba fulminando con la mirada a Hermione y a Harry, culpándolos a ellos por tal declaración. McGonagall tenía una taza de té en sus labios para ocultar su creciente sonrisa.

Al lado de Neville, Blaise estaba tirando de la túnica de su tutor.

\- ¿Qué es el sexo? – preguntó en voz baja.

Eso rompió el dique. Los estudiantes rugieron de la risa, Ginny golpeaba con sus puños en la mesa derramando la jarra de leche. La señora Norris, claramente asustada por el ruido (que cada vez sonaba más parecido a un grito de guerra), salió corriendo del comedor con Filch justo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Por qué es tan gracioso mi anuncio? – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, dejándose caer de nuevo en el banco y volviendo a recoger su zumo de naranja.

\- ¿Qué es? – repitió Blaise, mirando a Neville. El Gryffindor, simplemente se tapó los ojos y comenzó a reír sin control.

\- Se ha vuelto loco. – comentó Draco, señalando con la cabeza a Neville, que ahora se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

\- ¿Puedes culparlo? – murmuró Terry – Yo también debería estar volviéndome loco…

\- Con uno nos es suficiente… - gimió Harry.

Blaise se acercó a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Significa que hemos dormido juntos. – le contestó la niña sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo hemos hecho?

\- Sí. El sexo es cuando dos personas de la misma edad y de diferentes géneros duermen juntos. ¡Y dormiste conmigo ayer por la noche!

\- ¿Lo hice?

**Flashback**

**3:26 de la madrugada.**

\- Hazte a un lado. – susurró Hermione, empujando a Blaise al extremo opuesto de su saco de dormir.

\- ¿Qu-qué? – bostezó el niño, rodando a un lado para que Hermione cupiera - ¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Quiero tener sexo. – dijo ella, acurrucándose a su lado y arrastrando la almohadada de su propio saco de dormir – Eso está bien, ¿no?

Blaise no le contestó. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

\- El silencio siempre se toma como un sí. – dijo Hermione – Buenas noches, Blaise.

**6:30 de la madrugada.**

Sentada en su saco, Hermione observó alrededor de la silenciosa sala común. Bueno… casi silenciosa. Ron estaba roncando como un buldócer en el sofá. Era increíble que alguien siquiera pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Hermione sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Blaise. Ya había cumplido sus requisitos. Y de un salto, volvió a su saco de dormir.

**Fin del Flashback**

\- Lo había olvidado. – admitió Blaise - ¿Así qué eso es el sexo?

\- Bueno, eso es lo que me dijeron Harry y Draco. Y ellos no mentirían.

Por el momento, el estruendo del Gran Comedor comenzaba a apagarse y todo el mundo miró expectante tanto a Harry como a Draco.

\- ¿Por qué nos miran a nosotros? – susurró Harry.

\- Porque quieren nuestra explicación.

\- Oh. Hazlo tú.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie encima del banco.

\- A Harry le gustaría anunciar algo. – dijo con orgullo, antes de volver a tomar asiento.

\- Tú… tú… - escupió Harry, apuntando a Draco con el dedo.

\- Slytherin. – sonrió Draco.

Harry, mascullando maldiciones en voz baja, se puso en pie para hacer frente a la multitud.

\- Uhmm… bueno, veréis… ehh… Hermione… ella…

Draco gimió y empujó a Harry hacia abajo. Lo estaba empeorando, si es que eso era posible.

\- Lo qué está intentando decir, - dijo Draco, tomando el lugar de Harry – es que él le explicó que, el sexo, significa dormir juntos. Es decir, que la definición fue sin nada implícito. Anoche estuvo con unos amigos en una fiesta de pijamas… y sólo puedo suponer que lo ha dicho por eso.

\- Así que ella no…

\- No. – le gruñó Draco a un Slytherin que se había atrevido a insinuar cosas.

McGonagall, finalmente, recuperó el control de sí misma y poniéndose en pie, hizo sonar una cucharita contra su copa de cristal.

\- Pido atención, por favor. – dijo, todavía con los ojos brillantes – Entiendo que a todos os gustaría quedaros más rato para hablar, pero las clases empiezan en dos minutos.

El anuncio fue recibido con una oleada de movimiento y pánico.

\- ¡DOS MINUTOS! – gritó Terry, metiéndose una última rodaja de naranja en la boca - ¿A dónde se ha ido el tiempo?

\- Se ha ido riéndose de nosotros. – dijo Neville miserablemente – Ahora tenemos Transformaciones, ¿no?

\- Sí, y será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. – dijo Harry, poniéndose la mochila al hombro y agarrando a Hermione con el otro brazo, la niña empezó a protestar cuando su medio terminada rosquilla se cayó al suelo.

\- La traeremos con nosotros. – dijo Draco, sintiendo que Hermione estaba a punto de gritar. Envolviendo la masa en una servilleta, se la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y agarró sus propios libros.

El pequeño grupo formado por Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Terry, Lavender, Blaise y Pansy quien se negaba a caminar junto a Draco, hicieron el camino por el pasillo a gran velocidad, apartando a empujones a los estudiantes que se iban encontrando. Supongo que realmente no eran un grupo tan pequeño…

\- ¡Lo siento! – gritó Harry cuando un corrillo de Hufflepuffs fue arrollado por Draco, quien lideraba el grupo y ni siquiera miraba por donde caminaba.

Sin aliento, llegaron a la puerta de McGonagall y se lanzaron dentro de la clase, al tiempo que la campana sonaba detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! – aplaudió Ron, dejándose caer en su escritorio - ¡Hemos cruzado medio castillo en dos minutos! ¡Debe ser un récord!

\- El récord oficial, señor Weasley, es de un minuto y seis coma cuatro segundos. – dijo McGonagall, saliendo de su despacho y pasando por delante del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Realmente lo cronometró? – preguntó Terry con la boca abierta - ¿Por qué?

\- En su día, Hogwarts celebraba todo tipo de carreras y eventos para mantener a los estudiantes en condiciones de primera categoría. Esta carrera, desde el Gran Comedor hasta mi clase, era una de las favoritas así como la del Gran Comedor hasta la trampilla de Sibyll.

\- ¿Por qué ya no hacen ese tipo de cosas? – preguntó Pansy, alisándose el pelo.

\- No tenía cabida en el plan de estudios. Pero tal vez, podría hablar con Albus para el próximo año… podríamos tener una clase real para el ejercicio.

Neville palideció en cuanto McGonagall se volteó y se dirigió a los estudiantes, con una sonrisa pensativa en el rostro.

\- No me gustan ese tipo de cosas. – dijo nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos.

\- Si está hablando de una clase de gimnasia, estoy de acuerdo con Neville. – dijo Harry. Aun recordaba una de sus clases de E.F…

**Flashback**

**Jardín de infancia.**

\- Muy bien, poneos en fila sobre la línea blanca. – ladró una mujer alta y más bien corpulenta, con un silbato en la boca - ¡Daos prisa!

Un pequeño Harry de seis años, se apresuró a tomar un lugar en la fila, que resultó ser el último. La maestra, la señora Wiegel, fue pasando por la fila, contando unos y doses. Harry fue un dos.

\- Ahora, los doses al campo y los unos disponeos a batear. – Harry, dedicándole una última mirada a la seguridad de la fila, fue trotando hasta reunirse con sus compañeros en la pista.

El kickball era uno de los juegos favoritos en la escuela primaria de Harry. Y su maestra, la señora Todd, era muy aficionada a ese deporte y le encantaba que sus estudiantes lo practicaran. Sin embargo, la amigable profesora de educación física estaba de baja por un resfriado y la señora Wiegel había ocupado su lugar.

Con una velocidad casi inhumana, la sustituta, pasó la pelota hacia los bateadores. El brutal lanzamiento alcanzó al primero de los niños en la cara.

\- ¡TOMMY! – chilló uno de los gemelos, cayendo junto a su hermano - ¡NO MUERAS!

\- Llévalo con la enfermera. – le ordenó la señora Wiegel – Y si no puedes mantener el ritmo, ya puedes marcharte.

El siguiente bateador logró golpear la pelota y esta se disparó en el aire. Harry corrió bajo la creciente sombra, con las manos extendidas.

La pelota chocó sólidamente contra su cara y Harry cayó hacia atrás de la fuerza, sus gafas, que había conseguido ese año estaban notablemente torcidas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de equipo, agachándose y recogiendo sus gafas. En el jardín de infancia, Dudley no había tenido ninguna influencia sobre los compañeros de clase de Harry y ninguno tenía miedo de ser amable con él.

\- Estoy bien. – le contestó Harry, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, con una gran marca roja cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro.

Unos minutos después su equipo se acercó hasta la caja de las pelotas. Harry fue el tercer bateador, los dos anteriores habían sido noqueados con el salvaje lanzamiento de la señora Wiegel. Tomando una profunda respiración, Harry se preparó.

La pelota, rebotaba en el suelo, era una vibrante partícula de brillante rojo. Cada vez se acercaba más. Y más.

Y entonces lo único que vio Harry fue la oscuridad.

**Fin del Flashback**

\- Definitivamente E.F no. – dijo Harry estremeciéndose.

\- ¡La E.F es divertida! – argumentó Terry – Hacen un montón de deportes. ¡Y lo calentamientos son de lo mejor! En cuarto curso, antes de venir a Hogwarts, corríamos alrededor de toda la escuela. ¡Fue genial!

\- Eres uno de esos fanáticos del deporte. – dijo Harry – A la gente atlética le _gustan_ ese tipo de cosas…

\- Síp.

\- Odio parecer estúpido pero, ¿qué es la E.F? – preguntó Ron, mientras tanto Draco, Pansy y Neville asentían a favor de su pregunta.

\- Son las iniciales de Educación Física. – le contestó Harry volviendo a estremecerse – Se hace en las escuelas muggles. Es malo… muy malo y peligroso.

\- La profesora McGonagall está hablando. – susurró Hermione, empujando a Harry para hacerle callar - ¡Silencio! ¡No puedo escucharla!

El grupo se calmó antes de que la profesora les llamará la atención por hablar y sacaron sus libros de texto.

\- … no tiene tanta complicación como la mayoría, pero debéis ejercer precaución. Por favor, pasad por la parte delantera del aula y seleccionad un hurón.

Draco, quien había estado bebiendo un sorbo de agua, se atragantó.

\- Pero ya tenemos uno. – sonrió Ron, señalando a Draco.

\- No pareces un hurón. – observó Hermione.

\- Es una vieja broma. – rió Harry – En cuarto año, Draco fue convertido en uno por un profesor.

\- Y no es algo divertido. – dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Yo voy a buscarlo! – gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia la parte delantera del aula, volviendo al cabo de un minuto con un hurón negro - ¿No es bonito?

\- Creo que Draco era más bonito. – sonrió Pansy, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al susodicho. Al ver como el ceño de Draco se profundizaba, dijo en tono alegre - ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? – preguntó Neville, acariciando a su hurón marrón - ¿Alguien ha escuchado algo?

\- ¡Yo sí! – exclamó Hermione, dando saltitos – Pero… no os lo diré.

\- Oh, vamos Hermione. Por favor, dínoslo. – le rogó Harry.

\- Sólo si me dais mi rosquilla.

\- Dale la rosquilla. – demandó Harry. Draco la sacó de su bolsillo, entregándosela a Hermione, quien la mordisqueó alegremente – Ahora, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Ir a la página setenta y uno y seguir las instrucciones. – dijo Hermione, dándole un nuevo mordisco a su rosquilla con glaseado rosa.

El grupo lo hizo y se dispusieron a leer las instrucciones.

\- Los tenemos que transformar en binoculares. – anunció Draco.

\- Pero los volveréis a convertir de nuevo en hurones cuando hayáis terminado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas.

\- No lo creo. – dijo Harry lentamente.

Un destello brilló en los ojos de Hermione y Harry tragó saliva. Ponía esa mirada cada vez que la Hermione mayor hablada de la P.E.D.D.O.

\- Hermione, no puedes devolver a los hurones a su forma de hurón. – le dijo Draco suavemente.

\- ¡Tú sí puedes! ¡No podéis dejarlos simplemente así! ¡Son seres vivos! ¡Y merecen tener libertad! ¿Quién dice que deben permanecer como un objeto inanimado?

\- Los profesores. – dijo Terry.

A esas alturas, las protestas de Hermione habían llamado la atención de los demás estudiantes e incluso de McGonagall.

\- ¿Por qué los condenamos a una vida de miseria cuando podrían ser libres? – continuó la niña - ¿No son parte de la tierra? ¿Del mundo? ¡Sin ellos no estaríamos en la sociedad que estamos hoy!

\- Tiene un pequeño punto de razón. – dijo Neville en voz baja – Nosotros le obligamos a transfigurarse.

\- ¡Más o menos! ¡Estáis equivocados! ¡Es maltrato animal! ¡Los usamos para nuestro disfrute! ¿Cómo sabemos que la transformación no les hace daño? ¿Qué sabemos que sienten estos pobres animales?

\- Señorita Granger, por favor, cálmese. – le aconsejó McGongall. La niña, en su argumentación, había agarrado a un hurón y con sus patitas estaba pinchando a varias personas para enfatizar su punto – Hay ciertas leyes para los animales que tenemos aquí.

\- ¿Qué tipo de leyes?

\- Los animales, es un hecho conocido, no sienten nada durante la transformación. Fue un programa de muchos, muchos años que consiguieron unos activistas por los derechos de los animales. Y todos los animales que utilizamos tienen la mente limpia para que no se queden atascados en sus pensamientos mientras no pueden moverse. Y si se aplica el contra-hechizo, entonces el animal recupera su capacidad para pensar.

\- Pero todavía les obligáis a transformarse. ¿Qué pasa si ellos no quieren ser un objeto?

\- Realmente no tienen muchas opciones en este asunto, señorita Granger. Pero sin embargo, le aseguro, que Hogwarts libera a sus animales de sus transformaciones para volver a utilizarlos el próximo año.

-Oh. – susurró Hermione con cara pensativa – Supongo que eso está bien…

Agradecidos de que el debate se hubiera resuelto, Harry y Draco se dispusieron a leer el material de estudio, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Lavender.

\- ¿Esto te está aburriendo como a mí?

\- Aún más. – suspiró Lavender – Terry no me deja coger al hurón… tiene miedo de que me vaya a morder.

\- Oh, ¿quién es? – preguntó Hermione, señalando a una chica que acaba de entrar al aula y que se dirigía hacia el escritorio de McGonagall, con una nota en la mano.

\- No la conozco.

McGonagall asintió en dirección a la chica mientras hablaban, antes de tomar la nota. Y la chica se fue. Hermione y Lavender no dejaron de observar a McGonagall mientras leía la nota.

\- Disculpad, alumnos. – dijo – Tengo que ausentarme durante unos minutos. ¿Puedo confiar en que os comportareis?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suave "Sí".

\- Si algo va mal, os descontare puntos para vuestras casas. – y dicho esto cruzó el aula y desapareció.

\- ¡Sé algo para darle vida a esta clase! – sonrió Hermione – Draco y Harry utilizan un lenguaje que dicen que no debo repetir. Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo enseñamos a todo el mundo?

\- Pero si te dijeron que no lo repitieras, ¿por qué lo vas a hacer?

\- Porque me dijeron que no lo repitiera mucho. – sonrió Hermione - ¿Quieres que vayamos a reunir a otros niños?

\- ¡Claro! Nos vemos en la parte delantera del aula.

El grupito que las dos chicas consiguieron reunir consistía en sí mismas, las gemelas Patil, Gregory Goyle y Susan Bones.

\- Bien. – dijo Hermione sonriendo, cogiendo un trozo de tiza – Estoy aquí para enseñaros algo del vocabulario que suelen usar nuestros tutores.

\- ¿Van a ser malas palabras? – preguntó Susan.

\- Creo que todas son malas palabras.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamaron las gemelas Patil al unísono.

\- Bien, primera palabra. – dijo Hermione, escribiendo en la pizarra. Alinearos en… bueno, en una línea. Cuando os señale, leeréis la letra que sigue a la que ha dicho la persona que tengáis al lado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Goyle, metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

\- Ya lo dominarás. – le aseguró Hermione – Yo empiezo. ¡B! – dicho esto, señaló con la tiza a Parvati.

\- ¡A!

\- Tu turno, Padma.

\- ¡S!

\- ¿Gregory?

\- Eh…

\- No, letra equivocada. ¿Alguien la sabe?

\- ¡T! – exclamó Parvati, dando saltitos.

\- Correcto, buen trabajo. – la elogió Hermione - ¿Lav?

\- ¡A!

\- ¿Susan?

\- ¡R!

\- Vale, Greg. ¿Te sabes la siguiente letra?

\- ¡D!

\- ¿Y alguien se sabe la última letra?

\- ¡O! – dijo Lavender.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! ¿Alguien sabe cómo se pronuncia?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y sabéis lo qué significa?

Una vez más, todos sacudieron la cabeza.

\- Lo primero es lo primero. Es un insulto. Es lo que Harry le llamó a Draco una vez. Supongo que es bastante mala porque Harry se molestó bastante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La palabra es: bastardo. Bass-tardo. Repetid conmigo.

\- Bastardo.

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- ¡Bastardo!

Los estudiantes que habían estado trabajando en silencio en sus pupitres, levantaron la mirada de un tirón.

\- ¡Hermione! – la regañó Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de McGonagall e intentar quitarle la tiza de las manos a la niña - ¡No usamos ese lenguaje en el colegio!

\- Pero tú lo hiciste.

\- Eso fue un error. Ahora, pide disculpas por el espectáculo y ves a sentarte en aquella esquina. Esas palabras son malas, no las deberíais repetir. – dijo Harry, mirando con severidad al reto de niños – Esto también va por vosotros. No quiero oír esa palabra otra vez, ¿lo entendéis?

Todos asintieron con solemnidad y fueron a sentarse a la esquina con Hermione.

\- Eso no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. – murmuró Harry.

\- Por lo menos se han quitado del medio. – argumentó Draco – Simplemente déjalos. Sólo están hablando… pero realmente, ¿te das cuenta de la mala influencia que eres para ella?

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres el Slytherin, él que le enseña todas esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Draco inocentemente.

Harry carraspeó e intentó imitar al Draco de hace un rato.

\- _A Harry le gustaría anunciar algo_. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

\- Eso era yo, siendo un Slytherin. Hay una razón por la que yo estoy ahí y tú en Gryffindor, Harry. Yo soy mezquino… y tú agradable.

\- No eres del todo mezquino. Tienes tu lado bueno. Quiero decir… los dos hemos progresado mucho. Apenas el año pasado, estábamos lanzándonos al cuello del otro y siempre nos estábamos metiendo en problemas. Y ahora hasta nos tuteamos, nos ayudamos y tenemos la obligación de cuidar entre los dos a un demonio en miniatura.

Draco asintió, mientras golpeaba su varita sobre el escritorio.

\- Lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad? En cierto modo, es… casi agradable. No estás tan mal como pensé que serías. Supongo que algún día tendré que agradecerle a Dumbledore que nos pusiera a todos en un grupo.

\- ¿Volvemos al hurón? – preguntó Harry, señalando al hurón con el que habían estado trabajando. La cabeza del animal tenía las lentes de los binoculares, pero el resto seguía siendo el cuerpo de un hurón – Es en momentos como estos en los que uno realmente desea que Hermione no sea… bueno, que ella estuviera aquí. – Draco estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

De vuelta a la esquina, Hermione estaba llevando a cabo de nuevo su clase, en voz muy baja. Después de todo, tenía un público dispuesto y tenía que ser complaciente.

\- Esta es una palabra utilizada por Draco. – dijo, señalando el pergamino – Aunque sinceramente, no veo que tiene de malo…

\- Pajarraco. – leyó Susan – No… eso es una palabra medio normal. Quiero decir… los pajarracos vuelan, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad. – estuvo de acuerdo Lavender – Me preguntó por qué la usó…

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Queréis seguir adelante? – todos asintieron – Bien. La siguiente es una frase. Ron la utiliza mucho.

\- ¿Puedo adivinar? – rió Lavender - ¿Maldita sea?

\- ¡Eso es! – sonrió Hermione. Y al resto de sus alumnos les dijo – Consideramos que esta frase se utiliza cuando pasa algo realmente extraño o cuando la persona que lo dice está enfadada. Repetid después de mí. ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

El aula se silenció de inmediato, la palabra de los niños murió en sus labios. Los demás estudiantes miraban horrorizados al pequeño grupo, sobre todo después de que Harry les hubiera regañado.

\- Todos, estáis castigados esta noche. – dijo McGonagall, con sus fosas nasales dilatadas de la ira – En todos mis años en Hogwarts, jamás había visto este escandaloso comportamiento. Y ninguno de vosotros ha hecho nada para detenerlo.

\- Pero nosotros…

\- Sin peros, señor Potter. Nos veremos todos, incluidos los niños, aquí a las ocho en punto de esta noche. Si llegáis tarde, os restaré aún más puntos. Hablando de eso… - la profesora escaneó la sala, haciendo un conteo de los estudiantes de las diferentes casas – Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, sesenta menos para Slytherin, cuarenta menos para Hufflepuff y cincuenta para Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Profesora, no puede quitarnos tantos puntos! – exclamó Pansy - ¡A todos debería quitarnos la misma cantidad! ¡Eso no es justo!

\- ¡Déjalo así! – exclamó Ernie, quien estaba contento con la reducción de puntos.

\- Tiene razón, señorita Parkinson. Incluso aunque haya más Slytherins, todos tenéis la misma culpa. Sesenta puntos menos para cada casa entonces.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero estar castigada! – gimió Hermione.

\- Demasiado tarde para eso, señorita Granger. Os veré a todos esta noche a las ocho. Sin excepciones.

_¡BOOM!_

El hurón de Neville salió volando y atravesó el techo.

\- Diez puntos menos. – gruñó McGonagall. La campana sonó antes de causar más daños.

Los estudiantes corrieron hacia la puerta, los hurones fueron arrojados a la caja, algunos medio transformados e incapaces de ver o moverse. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba las mentes de los estudiantes de sexto años de la clase de Transformaciones de McGonagall.

¿Qué demonios iba a ser el castigo?


	37. Detention with McGonagall

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Penúltimo capítulo!**

**Dije que publicaría ayer, pero la página no funcionaba y a media tarde me rendí... xD**

**Ya sólo queda uno, espero poder tenerlo para mañana y así empezar ya la nueva traducción, pero si no será para el viernes :D Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

**Sin más que añadir, ¡a leer!**

**_**Disclaimer: Ni los personaje**s__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 37 - Detention with McGonagall (Castigo con McGonagall)**

\- Pero… yo nunca he estado castigada antes. – sollozó Hermione, sentada en el sofá con una caja de pañuelos en su regazo y se sorbía la nariz cada pocos segundos – Mami y papi… se enfadaran mucho cuando se enteren de esto.

\- Los castigos no son malos. – le aseguró Draco.

\- Si lo son. – sollozó, enterrando su cara en un cojín. Y con voz apagada añadió – Tú siempre estás metido en problemas… Pero yo nunca lo he estado antes.

Harry y Draco arquearon las cejas ante ese último comentario, pero guardaron silencio.

\- Todo irá bien, Mione. – la consoló Harry, acariciando su cabecita – Tus padres ni siquiera se van a enterar.

\- ¿No… no lo harán? – dijo Hermione, alzando lentamente la cabeza del cojín - ¿No tengo que… decírselo?

\- Exacto. Tus padres no se enteraran de nada de lo que pase en Hogwarts si el director no lo ve necesario.

Hermione se iluminó. Y un segundo más tarde, su rostro volvió a decaer.

\- Pero todavía estoy metida en problemas. No puedo mentir a mamá y papá cuando vuelva a casa… no es justo.

\- Bueno… si ellos no te preguntan no tienes por qué mentir. – sonrió Draco.

\- Pero, ¿y si lo hacen?

\- Entonces, estarás en más problemas.

Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¡Yo… yo… ni siquiera sé… que… que… he hecho mal! – gimoteó, golpeando con sus puños el cojín.

\- Estabas enseñándole a los demás niños malas palabras. – le informó Harry.

\- Pero, ¿por qué… es algo… tan malo?

\- Se supone que no debes usar esas palabras. – le explicó Draco – Están mal y a los profesores no les gusta escucharlas. Nosotros las decimos sólo cuando no hay profesores cerca.

\- Y ni siquiera deberíamos hacer eso. – interrumpió Harry, antes de que a Hermione se le ocurriera alguna idea – Hay otras palabras, como dispara y esas cosas que no están tan mal.

\- ¿Y qué hay de "diantres"?

\- ¿Dian-qué? – preguntó Draco.

\- Esa también estaría bien.

\- ¿Y muffins?

\- Esa también.

\- ¿Y caracolas?

\- ¿Cuántas palabras más tienes? – gruñó Draco, agarrando el cojín de Hermione y cubriéndose la cabeza con él.

\- ¡Muchas más! Mami las utiliza todo el tiempo. ¿Qué hay de pamplinas?

\- Estoy seguro que cualquier palabra que utilice tu madre estará bien dicha aquí. – dijo Harry con cansancio, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones al tiempo que Caramelo saltaba sobre su estómago un segundo después.

\- ¿A qué hora es el castigo? – preguntó Draco, cerrando los ojos para tomar un descansito.

\- A las ocho. – dijo Hermione entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Y qué hora es ahora? – preguntó Harry, acomodándose también para descansar un rato.

\- Las siete y cincuenta y nueve.

\- Eso está bien… - y después de unos segundos de silencio - ¿HAS DICHO LAS SIETE Y CINCUENTA Y NUEVE? – chilló Harry, pegando un salto para ponerse en pie y el pobre Caramelo cayó al suelo con un golpe suave - ¡LLEGAMOS TARDE! ¡NUNCA LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO!

\- Era broma. – sonrió Hermione – Son las siete.

Harry parecía estar lívido, con el rostro rojo brillante y los ojos tormentosos.

\- Draco, – exclamó Hermione, subiéndose encima del Slytherin y situándose en su espalda, así quedaba entre el rubio y el respaldo del sofá – sálvame.

\- Sálvate tu sola. – le contestó Draco, agarrando una manta que había sobre el sofá y cubriéndose con ella – Estoy intentando dormir.

\- Cada vez está más cerca…

\- Por última vez, déjame dormir. – gruñó Draco, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Sparkles.

\- ¡DRACO! – gritó Hermione en cuanto Harry se abalanzó sobre ella. El Slytherin aulló cuando Harry le propinó un puñetazo en la cara en su intento por alcanzar a la niña.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME, POTTER! – exigió Draco, intentando apartar lo puños de Harry para que dejara de golpearlo. Pero no le hizo ningún caso, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba dándole una paliza a Draco.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVESELAS, IDIOTA!- gritó Hermione, tirando de la manta sobre su cabeza y encogiéndose en el sofá con Sparkles entre sus brazos.

Draco, aunque molesto por la elección de palabras de Hermione (al llamarle idiota), vio que lo que la niña decía tenía algo de sentido. No estaría recibiendo semejante paliza si comenzaba a atizar sus propios golpes.

\- ¡VAMOS, DRACO! – Hermione empezó a animar al Slytherin, asomando su cabeza furtivamente por encima de la manta, ya que los chicos habían pasado del sofá al suelo - ¡DALE FUERTE Y HAZLO PAPILLA!

Pero tan pronto como Hermione se aburrió, dejó de aplaudir y saltando por la parte de atrás del sofá, desapareció dentro de la habitación de Draco para encontrar algo que leer… algo que no fuera un cuento de hadas. Quería aprendérsela y guardarse la historia para la hora de dormir. Ninguno de los chicos se fijó en ella, ambos todavía gruñéndose e intentando golpear al otro.

Abriendo el baúl del Slytherin, Hermione rebuscó entre algunos libros y salió de allí dentro con una gruesa carpeta negra, llena de hojas de pergaminos garabateadas con alguna nota en su interior.

\- "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Las tres Imperdonables." – leyó Hermione en voz alta, estudiando la estilizada letra cursiva – Esto suena interesante.

Saliendo a la sala común, pasó por delante de Harry y Draco, ahora ambos luchaban por el control de la varita de Draco y Harry yacía abandonado a varios palmos de distancia.

Entrando en su habitación y dejándose caer cómodamente en la cama, apoyó el pergamino sobre la almohada y comenzó a leer.

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Las Tres Imperdonable_

_Martes, 18 de septiembre. _

_Draco Malfoy._

_D.C.A.O – Moody._

_¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!_

_Primer hechizo: __**Maldición Imperius.**_

_\- El encantamiento es Imperio._

_\- Te ofrece el control de las acciones de la víctima._

_Ejemplos:_

_\- Hacer bailar claqué a una araña._

_\- Cuando Pansy canta demasiado alto (¡Cállate!)_

_\- Los malabares de Blaise (¡No tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo!)_

Hermione hizo una pausa en su lectura. ¿Por qué se mencionaba a Blaise en las notas de Draco si sólo tenía cinco años? ¿Sería un Blaise diferente? Se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo.

_¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!_

_Segundo hechizo: __**Maldición Cruciatus.**_

_\- El encantamiento es Crucio._

_\- Causa una enorme cantidad de dolor a la víctima. Puede causar daños cerebrales, pérdida de memoria, discapacidad en las extremidades, etc. Cuanto más tiempo se ejerza sobre la víctima más propenso será a dejarle daños permanentes. _

Hermione se estremeció. ¡Eso sonaba horrible!

_\- Para utilizar con éxito la __**Maldición Cruciatus**__, el lanzador del hechizo debe __**querer**__ ver herida a la otra persona. _

_¡ALERTA PERMAMENTE! (¿Quieres dejar de decir eso, maldito bastardo?)…_

Una gran mancha de tinta, obstaculizaba las siguientes palabras de Draco, junto con una pequeña nota de Moody para que Draco se presentara en su oficina esa tarde a las siete para el castigo que le impondría.

_Ejemplos: _

_\- La araña bajo la maldición._

_Tercer hechizo: __**Maldición Asesina. **_

_\- El encantamiento es Avada Kedavra._

_\- La víctima muere al contacto con el hechizo. El rayo de luz que desprende la varita es verde. No hay ningún hechizo escudo que pueda bloquear esta maldición. Los objetos físicos sí que pueden, siempre y cuando hayan sido modificados con propiedades mágicas. _

_\- Como con la __**Maldición Cruciatus**__, el lanzador debe querer ver muerta a la víctima. _

_Ejemplos:_

_\- Moody ha matado a la araña._

_¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, MALFOY! (¡Argh! ¡Me está señalando a mí!)_

\- Esto suena peligroso. – se dijo a sí misma Hermione, tocando pensativamente la página con la varita de Harry – Sin embargo, no creo que realmente funcionen. Quiero decir, ¿por qué iban a enseñar eso en Hogwarts?

Hermione tuvo la repentina idea de que Draco había dejado allí el pergamino a propósito. ¡Tendría sentido! El Slytherin sabía que, finalmente, atacaría sus cosas y lo dejó allí para engañarla. Debería probar alguno de esos hechizos contra él, probablemente sería alguno de hacer cosquillas o algo así…

Pero…

Se mordió el labio mientras volvía a mirar la lista. Tal vez era real. Tal vez realmente podía matar a alguien. Y ella no quería matar a nadie. Ya había matado a los Gusarajos y había sido horrible.

Sin embargo, tal vez todavía podía gastarles una broma a los chicos. Después de todo, la habían dejado completamente desatendida.

Riendo, Hermione trepó hasta la cama de Draco, y comenzó a bucear en los libros de conjuros. Tal vez, podría encontrar uno que pareciera alguna de esas maldiciones y ¡darles un buen susto!

Unos pocos minutos después de empezar su búsqueda, encontró uno. Era un pequeño truco de fiesta, diseñado para ser parte de un espectáculo de luces. A Hermione le gustaba, porque, al igual que su hechizo "Hocus Pocus", eran palabras mágicas que ya conocía. Y era tan genial que tenía que funcionar.

De vuelta en la sala común…

\- Muere… Malfoy. – jadeó Harry, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Draco.

\- No… muere tú. – le contestó Draco, golpeando la pierna de Harry con el pie – Nunca… me rendiré…

\- Entonces… tendré que matarte… - dijo Harry débilmente, intentando volver a empujar a Draco, pero su mano calculó mal la distancia y aporreó la moqueta.

Hermione se acercó a los chicos, varita en mano y una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

\- ¡Levántate y enfréntame, Harry! – exigió - ¡Ahora lucharé mi propia batalla!

\- ¿Quieres decir después de haber sido apaleado por Draco? – le preguntó Harry con ironía, sin moverse del suelo – Eso no parece muy justo.

\- Adelante, Hermione. – murmuró Draco, desde su lugar en el suelo – Enséñale a este Gryffindor a no meterse con un Slytherin.

Harry entreabrió un ojo ante eso.

\- Pero ella es…

\- ¡Shhh! – le hizo callar Draco.

A estas alturas, Hermione estaba demasiado confundida.

\- Ella es… - repitió la niña invitándole a continuar.

\- Ella es mala. – se apresuró a decir Harry – Queriendo atacar a un mago indefenso. Y con ni más ni menos que su propia varita.

\- Complácela. – gimió Draco desde el suelo – Al menos, esta vez te está dando una oportunidad. Será como un duelo.

\- Pero se supone que ella no debería hacer magia. McGonagall me mataría.

\- No voy a hacer nada peligroso. – prometió Hermione, ahora mucho más entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de un duelo mágico como venganza – Sólo las cosas que he leído en los libros. ¿Por favor, Harry? ¡Quiero retarte a un duelo!

Harry suspiró.

\- Muy bien. Pero cada uno lanzará tres hechizos y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale. – canturreó Hermione, alegremente.

\- ¿Por qué no le das a Harry su varita y utilizas la mía? – sugirió Draco, entregándole la varita – Una varita siempre funciona mejor al mago o bruja al que pertenece.

Hermione aceptó y segundos después estaba en pie delante de Harry, el sofá había sido apartado y Draco se había sentado en un lado a observar.

\- Mi nombre es Íñigo Montoya. – dijo Hermione, apuntando a Harry con la varita y adoptando un acento muy extraño – Tú mataste a mi padre. Prepárate para morir.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Draco.

\- Una cita de película. – dijo Harry, sonriendo – Aunque no sé por qué a una niña como tú, le permitían ver la Princesa Prometida.

\- Mami y papi no lo saben. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona – Un día me quedé hasta muy tarde y la vi desde detrás del sofá.

Ambos rodaron los ojos. No estaban para nada sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, las damas primero. – dijo Harry, señalando a Hermione – Haz lo que quieras.

La niña frunció los labios, intentando decidir por donde iba a empezar. Quería dejar su nuevo hechizo para su último turno.

\- ¡Bullarumpana! – exclamó y unas grandes burbujas coloridas brotaron desde el extremo de la varita de Draco.

Realmente no era un hechizo de duelo, pero era impresionante la magia que podía albergar una niña de cinco años de edad. Las burbujas flotaron hacia Harry y estas silenciosamente explotaron en cuanto el Gryffindor las empujó con su varita.

Hermione era todo sonrisas, ¡parecían pequeñas burbujas de hada!

\- Mi turno. – dijo Harry, con la decisión de lanzarle algo igual de suave - ¡Flostempesta! – una lluvia de margaritas salió del extremo de su varita, derramándose por el suelo. Hermione se agachó y cogiendo una flor, se la puso detrás de la oreja.

La niña sacó la inspiración para su siguiente hechizo de un encuentro anterior con Harry: ¡el tapón de oreja!

\- ¡Magnabutia! – exclamó produciendo una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo de su varita. Ese sí que podría ser un hechizo de duelo, ya que dejaba al oponente temporalmente sordo, causando una distracción.

Funcionó, aunque parecía que Draco se había llevado la peor parte, tambaleándose sobre el sofá y sacudiendo las manos sobre sus oídos.

\- ¡ESA A SIDO BUENA! – gritó Harry, con su audición reducida a un estridente ruido - ¡ERUPIGNISA! – decenas de fuegos artificiales salieron del extremo de su varita, al tiempo que Hermione aplaudía y gritaba con alegría ante el espectáculo (ensordeciendo aún más a Draco) de coloridas explosiones.

Ahora era el momento de su último truco.

\- ¡ABRA CADABRA! – gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y una luz verde brillante salió disparada de su varita directamente hacia Harry. La luz chocó contra él y se dispersó sin causar ningún daño, pero Harry, quien todavía seguía tambaleándose a causa de la falta de audición, se inclinó demasiado hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Su propio hechizo, uno inmovilizador para dejar a Hermione fuera de combate durante un rato, lo alcanzó a él al darle la vuelta a la varita mientras caía.

Draco, no se había dado cuenta de ese último hecho. Aun sordo, había leído las palabras de los labios de Hermione tan parecidas a la Maldición Asesina y visto una brillante luz verde salir de su varita. Entonces vio como Harry caía y el sofá le bloqueaba la visión del propio hechizo malogrado de Harry.

Hermione estaba haciendo un baile de la victoria alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, agitando la varita de Draco en el aire.

Draco se sintió entumecido. Harry estaba muerto. Harry, quién se suponía iba a ser el salvador, estaba muerto. A causa de un estúpido duelo que él había alentado.

Y su maldito oído todavía no había vuelto.

\- ¡PARA! – gritó sin poder oírse, pero Hermione sí podía y detuvo su baile. El humor de la niña pareció ir decayendo en cuanto vio los ojos de Draco, muy cerca de desbordarse de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione y le tendió la varita - ¿Quieres que te la devuelva ya?

Draco se la arrebató, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su túnica. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de quererla, esa varita era la asesina de Harry.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – dijo seriamente.

Hermione le dijo algo, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, ya que todavía no podía oír. Con un movimiento de su varita, levitó el cuerpo de Harry, sin darse cuenta de que el Gryffindor estaba parpadeando rápidamente hacia él.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Iba pensando que las habilidades dualísticas de Hermione eran condenadamente buenas, especialmente cuando nunca había tenido ningún tipo de enfrentamiento real. Y su truco final… ¡si no la hubiera oído habría pensado que estaba intentando matarlo! ¡Maldita pequeña genio! ¡Incluso ha hecho que se hechizara a sí mismo!

Si pudiera, sacudiría la cabeza. Le había vencido en duelo una niña pequeña. Nunca lo habría pensado…

Draco no parecía estar divirtiéndose. Estaba increíblemente alterado y con el rostro esculpido en piedra, mientras los tres marchaban en una extraña procesión por el pasillo.

Y entonces Harry sintió que se hundía al darse cuenta de que Draco creía que estaba muerto. Lo que con el tiempo podría ser divertido, pero en ese momento Draco parecía a un paso de estallar de rabia contra Hermione, que por una vez no había hecho nada malo, para paralizarla completamente.

Hermione, quien había estado preguntando persistentemente: "¿Qué pasa?", finalmente guardó silencio y se posicionó a la altura de Harry, después de que Draco no le contestara ni una de las veces. La niña captó la mirada de Harry, quien parpadeó en su dirección y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Aparentemente, Draco los estaba guiando hasta el castigo con McGonagall y el momento en el que llegaron al aula, eran las ocho y dos minutos. Entraron y McGonagall levantó la mirada de su escritorio donde había estado sentada, cronometrando cuanto tiempo tardaría este grupo en aparecer. Pero la charla que les iba a soltar murió en sus labios cuando vio a Harry, flotando misteriosamente detrás de Draco.

\- ¿Señor Malfoy?

\- Harry está muerto. – dijo Draco.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no lo está!

Los estudiantes, que habían estado sentados en silencio en sus pupitres, ahora estaban todos congregados alrededor del cuerpo flotante de Harry. El oído de Draco poco a poco iba volviendo.

\- Hermione y Harry estaban batiéndose en duelo. Y ella le lanzó la maldición asesina y…

Hermione golpeó el suelo fuertemente con un pie.

\- ¡Qué no! ¡Harry está vivo! ¡Mira! ¡Está parpadeando!

Todo el mundo se acercó más y, efectivamente, vieron como Harry estaba parpadeando rápidamente.

\- Oh, gracias a Merlín. – suspiró McGonagall, con una mano sobre su corazón – Parece que está petrificado. Un momento.

La profesora le lanzó el contra-hechizo y un segundo después Harry cayó al suelo hecho un nudo de extremidades.

\- Au. – gimió, fulminando a Draco, quien había retirado el hechizo de levitación.

Draco simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

\- Pero… te vi…

\- Dije Abra Cadabra. – se defendió Hermione – Y entonces Harry se disparó su propio hechizo.

\- Me tropecé. – admitió Harry, dejando que Ron le ayudara a ponerse en pie – Y me petrifiqué a mí mismo. Estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

Draco resistió el impulso de desfallecer sobre una silla, ya que eso no era digno de un Malfoy.

\- Bueno… no lo vuelvas a hacer. – dijo con voz tensa.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo la señorita Granger batiéndose en duelo, en primer lugar? – preguntó McGonagall, dedicándoles una estrecha mirada a los dos jóvenes.

\- Ehh… - comenzó Harry.

McGonagall, agitó una mano de manera cansada. No podía esperar más a que estas clases de "paternidad" acabaran.

\- Olvidadlo. Nadie ha salido herido. Simplemente no haga más magia, señorita Granger, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, señora. – dijo Hermione – Lo prometo.

McGonagall, suspiró.

\- Ahora que eso está resuelto, por favor, tomad asiento, para que pueda explicar el castigo. ¿Señor Potter y Señor Malfoy? Dadas las circunstancias, no os castigaré más por llegar tarde. Vuestro trabajo es simple. Quiero esta aula y mi despacho limpios de arriba abajo. Los libros ordenados alfabéticamente y por temas en las estanterías, todos los suministros bien organizados y las sillas y escritorios relucientes. Nadie tocará ninguna de mis cosas o recibirá otro castigo. ¿Alguna pregunta? – los alumnos sacudieron la cabeza – Muy bien. Ah, y sin magia. Así que por favor, dejad vuestras varitas en la parte delantera del aula. Confío en no tener que permanecer aquí mientras estéis limpiando, ¿puedo hacerlo? Espero que como grupo os ayudéis mutuamente. Porque si una sola persona hace algo mal, tendréis la suerte de volver a ser castigados. Volveré a las diez, espero que la sala esté reluciente para entonces. – con eso, McGonagall desapareció de la clase, con las varitas de los alumnos en una caja bajo el brazo.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a mirase unos a otros.

\- Yo no limpio. – resopló Pansy – Eso lo hacen los Elfos Domésticos.

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Draco, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos – Ya he hecho suficiente durante todo el día.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado exactamente a vosotros dos? – preguntó Ron, observando la aparición de leves moretones sobre la piel de los chicos.

\- Nos estábamos peleando. – murmuró Harry – Aunque no recuerdo por qué.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni yo. Supongo que realmente no importa, pero… ¿alguien tiene hielo?

\- No, lo siento. – se disculpó Pansy – Conjuraría algunos, pero McGongall se ha llevado nuestras varitas…

\- Lo que nos trae de vuelta a nuestro actual problema… ¿Empezamos a limpiar? – preguntó Terry – Y todo el mundo debe ayudar. – dijo esto último, mirando a Pansy y Draco.

\- Los niños podrían limpiar las mesas, ¿no? – preguntó Neville – No es demasiado peligroso.

\- Buena idea. – dijo Hannah y volviéndose a los niños, dijo – Solo tenéis que coger un cubo de agua y con eso limpiar el escritorio de McGonagall y las demás mesas y sillas. Y si encontráis un chicle o alguna mancha que no se desprende, le ponéis uno de estos encima. – les tendió una bolsa llena de parches redondos de un rojo brillante que ella utilizaba de vez en cuando en sus ropas – Y una estudiante mayor irá a quitarlo.

\- Yo voy a ordenar alfabéticamente los libros. – dijo Neville – No creo que haciendo eso arme ningún lío.

\- Te ayudaré con eso. – dijo Pansy – Suena fácil.

Muy pronto, los trabajos habían sido distribuidos entre los estudiantes (Draco malhumorado por haber sido relegado a limpiar el despacho de McGonagall y Harry había sido nombrado barrendero del aula) y todos estaban trabajando duro.

\- ¿Te imaginas si Hermione fuera mayor en este momento? – le susurró Harry a Ron mientras pasaba por detrás del pelirrojo, quien estaba ordenando las cajas de las estanterías – Estaría usando esto para demostrar que los Elfos Domésticos no son necesarios.

\- Esperemos que no recuerde esto. – le contestó Ron.

\- Estoy muy seguro de que lo hará.

\- Ya… - suspiró Ron, empujando una caja llena de cuerdas hasta el fondo de una de las estanterías superiores – Pero podemos espe…

\- ¡FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGO! – gritó Lavender, alejándose corriendo de los pupitres. De hecho , las llamas estaban consumiendo rápidamente una de las mesas y una vela volcada parecía ser el causante de eso.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – gritó Ron, alejándose de las llamas - ¡No tenemos varitas!

\- ¡Un extintor! – exclamó Terry.

\- Los magos no tienen de eso. – señaló Harry.

\- ¡Saltemos por la ventana! – gritó Pansy.

\- No seamos tan drásticos todavía. – dijo Harry – Sólo es un escritorio.

\- Ahora dos. – observó Hannah.

\- Vamos a por los cubos de agua. – ordenó Harry – Y los volcaremos sobre las llamas.

Los pocos cubos de agua que habían estado usando para limpiar el aula, fueron volcados sobre las llamas, apagando la mayor parte de ellas. Harry se quitó la túnica, arrojándola sobre la mesa y palmeándola repetidamente con las manos.

\- ¿Qué… estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ron.

\- Prevenir que el fuego consiga oxigeno… no debería arder si no tiene.

Unos minutos más tarde, toda la clase estaba en silencio, salvo por el constante goteo del agua contra el suelo de piedra. El humo había llenado buena parte de la sala y muchos de los estudiantes estaban recubiertos de ceniza.

\- Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor. – dijo Neville – No como el fuego del Gran Comedor…

Débiles afirmaciones se elevaron entre los estudiantes y poco a poco volvieron a la limpieza de la mejor manera que pudieron, dadas las circunstancias.

McGonagall, llegó a las diez en punto y no pareció muy contenta con el desastre, pero estuvo agradecida de que nadie saliera herido. Manchados de hollín y cansados los estudiantes habían caminado miserablemente hasta sus salas comunes para tomar una ducha rápida y caer dormidos (en el caso de Hermione un baño).

Tan pronto como Hermione se había metido en la cama (por una vez sin queja alguna), Tanto Harry como Draco se habían dejado caer en el sofá y sacaron sus deberes los cuales no habían podido hacer hasta entonces. Pero sus mentes no estaban enfocadas en eso.

Se estaban preguntando cuanto más podrían aguantar.

* * *

**A mí me ha dado mucha pena la escena en la que Draco cree que Harry esta muerto... es que me lo como! Mañana os haré la pregunta del millón y si quieres que traduzca la secuela de esta historia sólo tenéis que dejarle un review a la autora (IcyPanther) en Parentig Class, acosarla un poco para que la termine, tal vez funcione ;)**

**¡Besos y gracias por el constante apoyo en esta aventura!**

**Contestacion a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Chicadelasfrases:** Siii lo de las carreras en Hogwarts debería ser oficial, joder. Me encantaría ver a un Slythiern jugando sucio... JAJAJJA me los acabo de imaginar a lo MarioKart... JAJAJAJ Esa frase de Lee me hizo mucha gracia... pobre Snape, siempre tiene que pillar, no se salva de ninguna xD En fin cielo espero que disfrutes del penúltimo capítulo y nos vemos muy pronto con el final y estaré deseado que te unas a mí en la nueva traducción Dramione, será un poco más intenso ;) ¡Besos!

**Karla:** JAJAJAJ Si la reacción de todos en el Gran Comedor es genial... xD Habría pagado por verlo. E fin, espero que hayas disfrutado del penúltimo capítulo y nos vemos muy pronto con el final! ¡Besos!

**SALESIA:** Holaaa princessa! Buenoo, ya ves que el castigo de Mcgonagall no era para tanto, pero es que estos chicos no saben estar en un sitio sin provocar un incendio, una bola humana, yo creo que la derrota de Voldemort no es tan improbable... xD JAJAJAJA La reacción de la gente en el Gran Comedor ante la declaración de Hermione es buensisima, me imagino a los profesores intentando aguantarse la risa y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento... habría pagado por verlo xDDDD Me imagino a tu amigo el del Baseball como un mapache, tan adorableeee jajajaja Pero el juego al que estaban jugando no era Baseball, aquí en españa le llamamos: el juego de matar... xD Pero hay una película del Ben Stiller basada en ese deporte, en españa se llama "Cuestión de Pelotas" Y en Latinoamerica: "Pelotas en Juego" creo... xD Y si menos mal que esta vez a Hermione le dio por enseñarles insultos a sus amigos en vez de liderar una revolución... xD En fin cielo, espero que hayas disfrutado del penúltimo capítulo y nos vemos muy pronto con el final y la siguiente traducción :DDD ¡Besos amor y gracias por el constante apoyo desde el principio (Y me refiero a Turncoat)!


	38. It's Over

**¡CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

**AHHH, estoy muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí con todas vosotras. Millones de gracias por todo el apoyo constante recibido. Sois ENORMES, puro amor (L)**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado todo el fic. Y espero veros en la siguiente Traduccion Dramione (¡entre mañana y pasado subiré el primer cap!)**

**¡Millones de besos y millones de gracias!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes__ que le pertenecen a la maravillosa __J.K Rowling__ ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a IcyPanther__ (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

_**.- Una historia de IcyPanther -.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – It's Over (Se acabó)**

Harry y Draco descubrieron que no sólo se preguntaron cuanto más podrían aguantar. Si no que lo experimentaron. Y no fue nada agradable. A diferencia de cuando habían sido niños y los días les pasaban volando, con Hermione los días se alargaban.

En el transcurso de la semana Hermione continuó causando estragos y terror en el colegio (por supuesto, no intencionadamente). Simplemente tenía un don para las travesuras al igual que Draco lo tenía para los accidentes y Harry había tenido el problema de la influencia de Ron.

El pequeño demonio de Hermione había conseguido destruir la lechucería. Aunque no fue exactamente su culpa. Harry la había llevado para que conociera a Hedwig mientras Draco se quedaba durmiendo en la sala común (después de haber estado toda la noche anterior reconfortando a Hermione porque esta había tenido una pesadilla).

Pero la suerte quiso que Hermione resbalara con una montaña de excremento de lechuza y se estrellara contra los bastidores de las aves que estaban descansando tranquilamente. Las pobres graznaron ruidosamente por el miedo y rápidamente se dieron a la fuga, muchas estrellándose contra las paredes ante la necesidad de escapar. Y a medida que ese bastidor fue cediendo, lo hizo el de al lado y el de al lado…

Y el último, que tenía un gran hueco detrás de él se estrelló contra una de las paredes del lateral, justo en la ventana y la antigua pared se había derribado. Y como no había una ventana para equilibrar el marco toda la estructura se había desmoronado y caído al suelo. Y como eso había sucedido, el tejado no tenía ningún apoyo así que se derrumbó, arrasando con todo.

Harry había conseguido salir con Hermione a tiempo de la lechucería antes de ser aplastados. El Vestíbulo estaba bloqueado y todas las lechuzas se habían trasladado a un armario situado junto al Gran Comedor. No fue agradable… ahora Filch repartía más castigos que nunca a causa de su mal humor. ¿Quién no lo estaría si ahora siempre estaba recogiendo excremento de lechuza?

Lavender y Hermione se habían inventado un nuevo juego esa semana. Lo llamaron C.M.S.S, lo que venía siendo Conversaciones Molestas y Sin Sentido. Básicamente el objetivo del mismo era hablar sin sentido a ver cuál de sus tutores cedía primero. Draco lo hizo, después de una hora de escuchar a Lavender hablar: "Con cacahuetes puede hacer el pastel de pepinillos mientras unos trozos de piña tocan el piano a un lado. Colocas ciruelas y melocotones en el plato y…" eso había sido lo último que escuchó Draco antes de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador a la niña delante de McGonagall. Se les añadieron dos castigos más a su, cada vez, más larga lista.

El último en salirse de sus casillas fue Terry, que de laguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer oídos sordos a la incesante cháchara. Pero una vez que Harry había caído en la trampa (el segundo día del juego durante el desayuno) desde entonces le había sido más complicado hacer caso omiso de las niñas. Uno de esos días durante la clase de Pociones había gritado: "¡ME RINDO!" e inmediatamente fue castigado por interrumpir la armonía del aula.

Caramelo ahora era mucho más dócil, realmente vivía asustado y se escondía en la habitación de Harry para alejarse de Hermione. Desde que había recubierto al cachorro de compresas, el pobre estaba bastante aterrorizado de que volviera a ocurrir algo semejante y se había mantenido al margen del foco del problema.

Blaise había empezado a hablar un poco más. Poco a poco sus asentimientos de cabeza se fueron convirtiendo en "sí" y sus sacudidas de cabeza en "no". También había empezado a participar más en los juegos de Lav y Mione, aunque los jóvenes no estaban seguros que eso fuera la mejor idea… Afortunadamente, parecía que el pequeño Slytherin no se influía por las travesuras de las niñas y se mantenía calmado y tranquilo.

Otras de las cosas que Hermione les había causado a Harry y Draco fue esparcir las llamas por toda la sala común, por haber empujado accidentalmente la alfombra dentro de la chimenea, mientras estaba persiguiendo a Crookshanks y apresuradamente la había sacado de allí sin percatarse de las llamas que la estaban consumiendo. La sala se llenó de humo en cuestión de minutos y los tres tuvieron que salir corriendo de ahí. Sin embargo, pudieron volver a vivir allí esa misma noche, a pesar de los daños por el humo y la madera carbonizada.

Peeves y Hermione habían hecho una alianza de una noche y habían inundado con éxito todo el nivel inferior de Hogwarts con globos de agua. Muchos globos de agua. Hermione había sido incluida en la lista negra de Snape durante unos cuantos días y la única razón por la que no la había matado fue porque se había escondido detrás de Draco.

El Slytherin había estado volando en escoba con ella durante toda la semana… y no había ido del todo bien. Tanto él como Harry esperaban que así superara su miedo a las alturas. Pero su plan fracasó cuando Hermione se cayó de la escoba en una inmersión y tuvo que estar en la enfermería durante todo un día por una fractura de tobillo. En todo caso, ahora estaba aún más aterrorizada. Y no lo arregló el hecho de que un día en la clase de Encantamientos un objeto malogrado de Neville saliera volando a toda velocidad golpeando a Hermione y lanzándola por la ventana. No era una gran caída, pero aun así era más de un metro de caída libre.

Varias cosas buenas habían pasado gracias a los peligros en los que se metía Hermione a ella misma y a los demás. Por un lado, las "tiritas" se habían convertido en un artículo imprescindible y los estudiantes siempre llevaban unas cuantas encima.

Las capsulas que te habían invisible de los gemelos Weasley también habían sido un gran éxito. Siempre que los estudiantes veían llegar a Hermione las utilizaban para desaparecer.

La enfermería se veía ahora como un sitio peligroso en lugar del sitio seguro que todos solían conocer. Porque si Harry o Draco terminaban allí a causa de una de las travesuras de Hermione, era seguro que ella también estaría allí. Y eso no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante para nadie.

Hermione también (y esta había sido su travesura favorita) logró hacerse con algún colorante de color rosa de las cocinas que los elfos domésticos normalmente utilizaban para hacer las galletas de San Valentín. Y mientras Draco estaba tomando un baño (sí, un baño. Se había lesionado la pierna esa mañana mientras volaba y necesitaba sentirse en remojo) se había colado en el baño y se arrastró hasta Draco, que se había quedado dormido.

Volcando el contenido de la botellita, compuso una sonrisa al ver como el agua se transformaba inmediatamente en color rosa y se marchó del baño tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Cuando Harry le gritó a Draco que saliera del cuarto de baño; otras personas tenían que utilizarlo. Draco se despertó, metió la cabeza dentro del agua para enjuagársela y salió de la bañera. Sus gritos se escucharon unos segundos más tarde en cuanto se miró al espejo. Y así fue como el tinte rosa le duró varios días a Draco quien tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello.

Y ahora, ya habían pasado dos semanas. Eran las cinco de la madrugada de ese diecisiete de octubre y tanto Harry como Draco estaban sentados en el sofá observando el hueco del retrato de entrada, rezando para que McGongall apareciera pronto. Muy pronto.

\- ¿A qué hora vino cuando yo era pequeño? – preguntó Harry, reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- Cerca de las siete, creo. Tal vez a las seis y media. Realmente no lo sé.

Ambos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, simplemente observando las manecillas del reloj que se movían lentamente, deseando que se movieran mucho más rápido.

\- Ya son las seis. – dijo Harry un rato más tarde – Debería de estar aquí pronto.

\- ¡Baja la voz! – le siseó Draco entre dientes - ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la despertáramos?

Harry cambió la voz a un susurró.

\- Tienes razón. Bueno, son las seis. Voy a ir a vestirme. Cuando vuelva, puedes ir tú. – Draco asintió como única respuesta y volvió su atención al reloj. Pero la profesora de Transformaciones no se presentó durante ese rato ni el que Draco estuvo vistiéndose.

\- ¿Dónde está? – gruñó Draco suavemente, paseándose por la sala común - ¿Nos hemos adelantado un día o algo así?

\- No, no hemos podido adelantarnos. Hemos estado esperando esto desde el mismo día que Hermione se convirtió. E incluso Hermione lo marcó en el calendario antes de transformarse… así que tiene que ser hoy.

En ese mismo instante, la voz del bufón rompió el silencio de la madrugada… el más hermosos sonido que Harry y Draco habían escuchado nunca.

\- La profesora McGonagall está aquí. ¿Debo dejarla entrar?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Déjala entrar! - exclamó Harry, dando saltitos con entusiasmo. Con una sonrisa, Leviculus se abrió. La profesora entró en la sala común y fue recibida por dos, muy ansiosos por la poción, adolescentes.

\- ¡Cogemos esto, profesora! – exclamó Draco, arrebatándole el frasquito con el líquido rojo de las manos a McGonagall - ¡Gracias!

\- Todo el colegio se lo agradece. – dijo Harry solemnemente.

McGonagall asintió.

\- Aseguraos de que se la bebe toda. Confío en veros a todos para el almuerzo. – y dicho esto la profesora se marcó por donde había venido, dejándoles a Draco y a Harry una nueva tarea: Darle la poción a Hermione.

Ambos entraron de puntillas en la habitación de la niña, donde Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, con la respiración uniforme y pacífica.

\- Dásela tú. – susurró Harry. Rodando los ojos, Draco descorchó el frasquito y se inclinó sobre los labios de Hermione, deslizando su mano libre detrás de la cabeza alzándola un poco para que no se ahogara. Fue entonces cuando Hermione hizo su movimiento.

\- ¡HYYYAAAAAHHH!

Su pie derecho colisionó contra la mandíbula de Draco y siguió arremetiendo contra él ahora con un certero golpe en su estómago, antes de ponerse en pie de un salto sobre la cama, esquinándose contra la cabecera y con sus puños en alto.

\- Eso duele. – gimió Draco, sobándose la nariz que afortunadamente no se había roto- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Hermione?

La boca de la niña se descolgó.

\- ¿Qué por qué? ¡Acabas de intentar envenenarme!

\- No es veneno. – le dijo Harry con calma.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estabais intentando dármelo mientras dormía?

Draco se sentó, con el frasquito en sus manos y con todo el líquido milagrosamente dentro.

\- Sabíamos que no querrías bebértela, así que estábamos dándotela sin que lo supieras. Ahora bébetela. – le ordenó el Slytherin, sosteniendo la botellita en el aire para que ella la tomara.

\- No. – le contestó Hermione obstinadamente - ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Y no voy a bebérmelo!

\- Tienes que hacerlo. – gruñó Harry – Sabes que sí podemos obligarte, pero no queremos hacerlo.

\- No.

En un rápido movimiento, Draco había agarrado el tobillo de Hermione y tiró de sus piernas haciendo que la niña cayera sobre la cama. Se movió con rapidez situándose sobre su estómago, con las rodillas bloqueando el movimiento de sus brazos. Harry le tapó la nariz y espero a que abriera la boca para verter dentro la poción.

\- Voy a tener un montón de moretones. – dijo Draco, mientras Hermione seguía pateándole la espalda - ¿Por qué no abre la boca?

\- Está a punto de hacerlo. – anunció Harry, al ver como la lucha de Hermione moría al tiempo que iba perdiendo el oxígeno. Con un estremecimiento final, la niña abrió la boca en busca del tan necesitado aire. Fue entonces cuando Harry vertió la poción dentro. Obligándola a tragar, los dos chicos se quedaron completamente inmóviles en cuanto la poción empezó a hacer su efecto.

Segundos después, una adolescente Hermione yacía en la cama y ambos muchachos dejaron escapar sendos suspiros de alivio.

\- Se acabó. – susurró Draco.

\- Se acabó. – repitió Harry. Y entonces, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No crees que esa postura es un poco… eh no sé, incómoda?

Draco miró hacia abajo. Mientras Harry le había estado dando la poción a Hermione, sus manos se habían ido deslizando hasta agarrar sus brazos, acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella y tenía las piernas envueltas a su alrededor de una manera muy _sugerente. _

\- No tiene gracia. – murmuró, incorporándose cuidadosamente, con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Harry sonrió al ver el rubor del Slytherin, pero decidió no mencionarlo. Aunque a escondidas y sin que Draco se diera cuenta había introducido la cámara en la habitación antes de nada y había tomado varias fotos. El Slytherin se marchó apresuradamente hacia la sala común.

\- Más pruebas. – se dijo en voz muy baja, guardándose la cámara en el bolsillo – Me pregunto que hará Ginny con ellas. – y se marchó también hacia la sala común, donde encontró a Draco llorando. Inmediatamente entró en pánico. ¿Por qué estaría llorando? ¿El cambio de Hermione no era algo bueno?

\- Ehh… ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó directamente.

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad. – gimoteó Draco.

Rodando los ojos, Harry se sentó al lado del Slytherin.

\- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? ¿O quedarte aquí?

\- Realmente no estoy muy hambriento. – dijo Draco, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá – Aunque sí que estoy cansado. Pero como ya me he vestido es una tontería volver a la cama.

\- Pensaba que podías dormir sin importar qué. – bromeó Harry – Durante las clases, de pie, en la escoba, jugando…

\- Vale, bien. Sí que podría dormir. Pero nunca me he dormido en una escoba. – ante eso Harry resopló - ¡No lo he hecho! Pero bueno, ni siquiera estoy tan cansado, sólo agotado mentalmente. A pesar de que todo se va arreglar en estos días… ¿Verdad?

\- Con suerte. – suspiró Harry, acariciando a Caramelo, que había llegado de la habitación de Harry en cuanto notó que la niña no estaba por la zona - ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir Mione con todo esto?

\- Muy avergonzada y espero que culpable. – dijo Draco con vehemencia – Después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que hemos pasado, ella también debería sentirlo. - Harry compuso una mueca interior. A Ginny no le iba a gustar eso.

\- No has querido decir eso, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Cada una de las palabras.

\- Nunca me di cuenta de que odiaras tanto a Hermione. – dijo Harry, despreocupadamente.

Draco vaciló ante lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- No la odio. – dijo finalmente – Y tampoco espero que se sienta tan mal… sólo un poco culpable.

\- ¿Te gusta?

El Slytherin observó a Harry de una manera extraña, aunque el chico de pelo negro mantuvo una expresión de inocencia y curiosidad en su rostro.

\- Como amiga… sí me gusta.

Harry asintió.

\- Eso era lo que te estaba preguntando. – _"¡Se suponía que debía decir que le gustaba de otra manera! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Ginny? ¿Por qué?"_

\- ¿Qué intentas con todas esas preguntas sobre Hermione? – preguntó Draco, desconfiando de lo que Harry estaba intentando hacer.

\- Bueno… me preguntaba que pensabas de ella ahora que había vuelto. Quiero decir, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba mientras era una niña.

\- Tenía sus momentos dulces cuando era pequeña. – señaló Draco – Me refiero a que ella nos tomó notas en la clase de Bins. No arruinó mis libros como pensaba que haría. Y realmente le gustaba que le cepillara el pelo…

_"__¡SÍ! ¡Oh, debo escribir esto antes de que se me olvide!"_

\- Espera un segundo, Draco. He olvidado cepillarme los dientes. – Harry se levantó del sofá, aunque Draco no le prestó atención ya que seguía enumerando las cosas que le gustaban de la Hermione pequeña.

Agarrando una pequeño librito y una pluma del bolsillo de su túnica, Harry apuntó:

_\- Ha admitido que Mione sólo le gusta como amiga._

_\- Se ha sonrojado cuando la hemos traído de vuelta. ¿Malfoy sonrojándose? _

_\- Ha dicho que la Hermione pequeña tenía sus momentos dulces. _

_\- Se ha sentido culpable de haberle deseado cosas malas._

Harry mordisqueó la pluma, ¿se dejaba algo? Nop… ahora a volver a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Hablando solo? – preguntó el Gryffindor, saliendo del baño con el librito y la pluma a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

\- No estaba hablando solo. Estaba hablando con mi yo, conmigo mismo y conmigo. En realidad éramos tres.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

\- A veces me pregunto si todo este tiempo con Hermione ha arruinado tu cerebro. Creo que te has dado demasiados golpes en la cabeza.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. – le contestó Draco sarcásticamente - ¿Qué es esa repentina obsesión con cepillarse los dientes? Normalmente es Hermione la que la tiene, no tú.

\- Simplemente quiero tener un aliento fresco. ¿Eso es un problema?

\- ¿Ahora quién es el demente?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos volvió a abrir la boca.

\- He querido preguntarte algo desde hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dejasteis con Snape como niñera?

Draco levantó la mirada de Sparkles, con un suave brillo en los ojos que rápidamente ocultó.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué exactamente Snape tuvo que hacerme de niñera? ¿Dónde fuisteis tú y Hermione?

Draco se sonrojó. Harry parpadeó. No, el rubor todavía seguía allí.

\- Hicimos trabajos de Prefecto. – dijo finalmente.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás sonrojado?

Sí, definitivamente algo de ese momento avergonzaba al Slytherin. Su leve sonrojo lentamente fue intensificándose. Draco sabía que era inútil mentir. Pero lo que nunca iba a hacer era hablarle de lo que casi había pasado esa noche.

\- Salimos a los terrenos… había tormenta esa noche. Y ya sabes lo poco que me gustan. – Harry asintió, dándole a entender a Draco que continuara hablando – Básicamente fue eso. Salimos y Hermione intentó que me enfrentara a ello. Salió bien, supongo. – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, ahora el rubor ya había desaparecido.

\- Hay algo que no me estás contando…

\- ¿Tengo que contártelo todo? – gruñó Draco.

Apresuradamente Harry se retiró.

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. – y más suave añadió – Lo siento. No quería entrometerme.

Draco le ignoró, bajando la mirada hasta su dragón de peluche.

\- Era por mi padre. – dijo tras un silencio de unos minutos – No era el trueno lo que temía. Si no a él.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que continuara, sabiendo que estaban pasando dos cosas. Una, que Draco estaba hablando y más serio de lo que parecía. Y dos, sabía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, que era vergonzoso y que posiblemente implicaba a Hermione.

\- Fue la primera vez que me pegó. Durante una tormenta. Es por eso que les tengo miedo. ¿Contento?

\- Lo… siento. – era lo único que Harry podía pensar en decir. Y en un repentino impulso, agregó - ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Draco esbozó una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Tuyo? Creo que no.

Harry sonrió entre dientes.

\- Tenía la sensación de que no lo querrías. ¿Querrías uno de Hermione?

\- Posiblemente.

El Gryffindor rodó los ojos, pero lo dejó estar. El rubor ya había desaparecido por completo. Tal vez, Hermione se lo podría contar más tarde…

\- ¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez mientras esperamos a Hermione? Sería bueno no perder por una vez.

\- Estás un poco confundido. – dijo Draco, conjurando el tablero desde la estantería – Nunca pierdo ante nadie al ajedrez.

\- Yo sólo he perdido contra Ron. Desafortunadamente, él es al único al que le gusta jugar. Hermione se niega a hacerlo y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra Ginny todavía.

\- Entonces vamos a jugar, Potter.

Harry sonrió. ¿Así que Draco había vuelto a los apellidos? Esto debía ser serio.

\- Vamos, Malfoy.

Tres horas más tarde…

Los dos chicos muy frustrados se estaban fulminando con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, las piezas de ajedrez del tablero habían quedado en el cuarto punto muerto del día.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ganarte? – gruñó Draco, cogiendo uno de sus peones y lanzándoselo a Harry en la cabeza, la pequeña pieza de mármol soltó un gritito mientras sobrevolaba el aire.

El niño-que-sobrevivió se convirtió en el niño-que-se-agachó, esquivando la pieza que seguía gritando y que finalmente se estampó contra el sofá.

\- Porque tengo habilidades superiores. – sonrió Harry.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes ganarme?

\- …

_Se escuchó un ruido sordo._

Ambos levantaron la vista del tablero de ajedrez hacia la fuente del sonido. La puerta de Hermione.

\- ¡Está despierta! – gritó Harry con entusiasmo, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de la chica. Pero cuando intentó girar el picaporte, la encontró cerrada – Se ha encerrado.

\- ¿No eres muy observador, no? – comentó Draco sarcásticamente, caminando hacia el Gryffindor – No creo que quiera hablar con nosotros.

\- Por favor, abre la puerta, Hermione. – le suplicó Harry.

No hubo respuesta.

\- No vamos a matarte. – le dijo Draco confortablemente – Sólo a intentarlo.

\- ¡No ha querido decir eso! – exclamó Harry, pateando a Draco en la espinilla – Sólo queremos verte.

Pero después de una hora sin todavía ninguna respuesta, Draco y Harry decidieron el mejor curso de acción.

\- ¡Vamos a romper la puerta! – gritó Harry, sacando de nuevo su varita (que ya había usado para intentar desbloquear la puerta sin éxito) – Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estás bien. – volviéndose hacia Draco, dijo - ¿Preparado?

\- Vamos a volarla.

\- ¡REDUCTO!- dijeron los dos al unísono, un chorro de luz brillante se disparó de sus varitas y destruyó la puerta al mínimo impacto. Ambos ingresaron apresuradamente en la habitación, observando salvajemente alrededor en busca de la chica. No fue difícil de encontrar… simplemente estaba acurrucada en la cama con la cara dirigida hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Mione? – dijo Harry de manera vacilante, adentrándose en la oscura habitación.

\- Vete. – susurró ella, con la voz cargada de lágrimas.

\- No seas así. – la reprendió Draco – No es tan malo.

Hermione se incorporó y los observó. Su pelo estaba despeinado y colgaba sin fuerza por su espalda, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas rojas de turbación.

\- Es peor que malo. – dijo con vehemencia, con una chispa de la Hermione que conocían en sus ojos - ¡El colegio me odia!

\- Nosotros no te odiamos. – la consoló Harry.

Incluso Draco sabía que no era el momento de bromear.

\- Realmente no lo hacemos, Hermione. Y nadie lo hace.

\- Entonces, están todos locos. – sollozó la chica - ¡Visteis lo que hice!

\- Te perdonaran. – le dijo Harry suavemente, sentándose en la cama junto a Hermione.

\- Ellos tal vez… pero no voy a poder perdonarme a mí misma. Voy a dejar Hogwarts. Me voy a casa.

\- No podías evitar lo que hacías cuando eras pequeña. Nos dijiste que te portarías mal. Nos advertiste. Eso es lo mejor que podías haber hecho. – le dijo Draco – Creo que aquí nadie significa mucho para ti si estás dispuesta a tirar por la borda todo lo que has aprendido y todo el mundo que has conocido como si fuera basura. – Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco no había terminado – Me dijiste que yo te importaba. Puesto que planeas largarte debido a unas cuantas pequeñas travesuras que has ocasionado, ¿de repente no significo nada? ¿Todo el tiempo que pasaste conmigo cuando era pequeño no significó nada? ¿No te importa en absoluto? Porque si te importara, no herirías a tus amigos dejándolos.

\- Yo… lo siento. – susurró Hermione, arrojándose a los brazos de Draco quien también se había sentado en la cama - ¡Lo siento mucho! – sollozó, enterrando la cara en su túnica.

Harry sonrió. No le importaba lo más mínimo que Hermione se hubiera lanzado a por Draco para buscar consuelo. Incluso el discurso del Slytherin había tocado a Harry, quien solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando no pudo ver nada a través de sus gafas, por su visión borrosa.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, los brazos de Draco alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione y ella agarrando fuertemente la parte delantera de su túnica con la cara enterrada en su pecho, mientras Harry al otro lado de la cama acariciaba sus rizos.

\- Si me importas. – dijo Hermione en voz baja, removiéndose entre los brazos de Draco – Los dos. Lo sois todo para mí… lo siento por lo de antes. No abandonaré. Voy a quedarme y a demostrar que no me importa lo que haya pasado antes. Porque soy Hermione Granger y soy Gryffindor. ¡Y no os voy a dejar!

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – se animó Harry.

\- Malditos Gryffindors… - murmuró Draco.

Normalmente, Hermione habría aporreado a Draco por burlarse de su casa. Pero en su lugar, simplemente sonrió inclinándose hacia él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, logrando que el rubor de Draco reapareciera de nuevo.

\- Ahora largo vosotros dos, tengo que vestirme. – dijo Hermione empujando a Harry hasta la puerta, mientras Draco ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí. Cerró la puerta, sin poder dejar de sonreír para sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? – preguntó Harry, observando con interés como Draco tomaba varias respiraciones para calmarse y hacer desaparecer el rubor.

\- Tengo calor. – fue su única respuesta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione ya se había vestido, utilizado el baño, cepillado sus dientes y ya estaba lista para partir.

\- ¿Estáis preparados? – preguntó alegremente, enlazando sus brazos con los dos chicos.

\- No puedo creer que estés actuando así. – le dijo Harry – Casi das miedo.

\- Me he dado cuenta que mis amigos no me odiaran sin importar qué. Y qué siempre me perdonaran. Me refiero a que después de todo, ¿qué podría hacer peor que todo lo que he hecho durante las últimas dos semanas?

\- Convertirme en una tetera viviente está cerca de eso…

\- ¡Te dije que lo sentía! Fue un accidente. Realmente no fue mi intención…

\- Lo sé. No tienes que pedir disculpas otra vez.

\- Sin embargo, pediré disculpas a todos los profesores. Y a todos los demás, ya que estoy. Demonios, debería hacer un anuncio púbico.

\- Oh, oh. Está maldiciendo. Eres traviesa Hermione. – le dijo Draco, sacudiendo su dedo índice de la mano libre delante de ella - ¿Qué te dijimos Harry y yo sobre eso?

\- Bastardo.

\- Mala, chica mala.

\- Sí que lo soy, ¿verdad?

Harry se desprendió un momento de ellos, dejándose caer al suelo y simulando que se estaba atando un zapato. Pero abriendo su librito, escribió:

_\- Draco le ha dado un discurso a Hermione. Realmente ha funcionado._

_\- La ha consolado._

_\- Están coqueteando mientras vamos por el pasillo a desayunar. Sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro que se estén dando cuenta de que lo están haciendo…_

\- ¡Eh! ¡Harry! ¿Vienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para atarte un zapato? – gritó Draco. Harry levantó la mirada. Sus amigos estaban casi al final del pasillo.

\- Tenía un nudo en los cordones. – se defendió, poniéndose en pie y apresurándose hasta allí.

Finalmente los tres llegaron al Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Preparada para entrar? – dijo Harry, presionando las grandes puertas de madera. Hermione se detuvo un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Sí. Vamos. – volviendo a enlazar el brazo con el de Harry (no había soltado el de Draco en ningún momento, algo que Harry estaba feliz de ver), Hermione abrió las puertas, ingresando en el bullicio del comedor. El incesante parloteó que había inundado el lugar, cesó completamente.

Caminando orgullosamente y con la cabeza bien alta, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, haciendo oídos sordos de los cuchicheos que se elevaban a su paso en el comedor.

Desenvolviendo sus brazos de los de los chicos al legar hasta el banco y se subió encima de este, a la espera de que todos guardaran silencio, mientras Harry y Draco se sentaban a cada lado de ella y Ginny al otro lado de Harry.

\- Me gustaría decir… que lo siento. – dijo Hermione, con un hechizo amplificador de voz para no tener que gritar – Sé que lo que he hecho en estás dos semanas es horrible. En especial me gustaría pedir disculpas al profesor Dumbledore, a la profesora McGonagall, al profesor Flitwick, a la señora Pomfrey, a toda mi clase de Transformaciones, a mi clase de Encantamientos y a todos los demás. También por haber inundado la clase de Pociones y haber arruinado todas las cosas del profesor Snape y todos los problemas que causé en la enfermería. ¡Oh! ¡Y por la Lechucería! Sé que probablemente esto no significa mucho, pero realmente siento todo lo que hice. Y admito que fui yo la que destrozó la biblioteca. ¡Aunque fue un accidente! Gracias por haberme aguantado, incluso cuando no queríais hacerlo. Y por eso os vuelvo a dar las gracias y a pediros disculpas.

Hermione tomó asiento con un fuerte aplauso, así como con un par de silbidos y abucheos.

\- No ha sido tan difícil. – dijo la chica sonriendo – Pásame las manzanas, Harry.

Tan pronto como el Gryffindor le pasó la bandeja con la fruta, Dumbledore se puso en pie para hacer su propio anuncio.

\- Me gustaría anunciar algo. – dijo sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes – Como todos vosotros sabréis esta es la primer vez que Hogwarts imparte unas clases de "Paternidad". Y en mi opinión ha ido muy bien, excepto por algunas pequeñas complicaciones. Por lo tanto, el año que viene nuestros alumnos de sexto año, volverán a participar.

Ginny chilló de emoción mientras Ron gimoteaba.

\- El año que viene también será muy largo…

* * *

\- ¡Un aplauso para el grupo Tres! – exclamó Tobin, aplaudiendo alegremente con los demás estudiantes cuando Hermione, Harry y Draco volvieron a tomar asiento.

Acababan de terminar la presentación de su proyecto que habían realizado durante esa semana. Todas las cámaras habían sido depositadas en el despacho de Dumbledore, donde él había seleccionado y sacado todas las fotos y videos.

El grupo tres, había comenzado con las imágenes de un pequeño Draco y así sucesivamente ordenadas cronológicamente. Draco había pedido que pusieran la imagen de Hermione en tanga, pero finalmente la chica había amenazado con quemar la foto si alguna vez volvía a verla y el Slytherin, muy sabiamente, la había escondido en su habitación. La última parte del proyecto eran fotos de los tres en sus edades actuales durante los periodos de descanso, con amigos y profesores.

Los tres se dedicaron una sonrisa entre ellos en cuanto el grupo Cuatro fue a hacer su presentación. Ya se había acabado.

* * *

Esa misma noche, alrededor de las diez, dos personas se reunieron en el interior de un aula desierta del segundo piso, con los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Has conseguido algo? – preguntó la figura más pequeña.

\- Algo… - contestó la figura más alta, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

\- Bien. ¿Algo que podamos utilizar?

\- Un montón.

\- ¿Han admitido algo?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Incluso bajo tortura?

\- No creo haber llegado a eso todavía…

\- No tiene gracia. – dijo la pelirroja poniendo mala cara y sacándole la lengua a su novio – Hablo en serio. ¿Algo?

\- Creo que sí. – dijo Harry, entregándole el librito, así como un par de fotos que había tomado – Aunque él no ha admitido nada. Dime… ¿sabes algo de lo que pasó cuando enviaron a Snape a hacerme de niñera? Draco se molestó mucho cuando le pregunté.

\- Ni idea. ¿Crees que será algo jugoso?

\- Probablemente.

\- ¡Ooohh! ¡Tal vez se besaron!

Harry se atragantó con un trago de la botella de agua que acababa de tomar.

\- ¿Crees que es eso?

\- No lo sé. ¿Cómo estaban al día siguiente?

\- Normales… supongo.

\- Entonces no se besaron. De lo contrario, sabrían como el otro se sentiría y habrían intentado evitarse. Pero algo pasó…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Ni idea. – suspiró Ginny, devolviéndole el librito a Harry - ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- Ninguna.

Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido de frustración en completa sincronía.

Dos de sus amigos estaban enamorados. Pero ninguno de ellos quería admitirlo. Y nunca sabrían cómo se sentía el otro si ninguno de los dos admitía nada. Algo que nadie veía que podía pasar en un futuro cercano.

Parecía que era el momento de que Ginny y Harry intervinieran. Y estaban preparados para hacerlo. Paso a paso.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que si queréis que traduzca la secuela tenéis que insistirle un poco a Icy, tal vez viendo que ha vuelto a generar interés su historia se anima a hacerlo :D Yo estaré aquí preparada para cuando eso pase!**

**En fin, la pregunta del millón; ¿Qué niño a sido vuestro favorito? (Yo me quedo con Draco, es tan adorable y comestible... awww)**

**Estaría muy agradecida si le dejarais un review a Icy diciéndole aunque sea un "I love it", me harías muy feliz a mí, pero sobretodo a ella que es quien se merece el merito por esta genial y divertida historia.**

**Espero veros a todos mañana en la nueva traducción "Lady of de Lake" de "Colubrina" :D**

**¡Millones de besos, abrazos y gracias!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Karla:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y sí ahora es tiempo de acosar a la autora para que continúe la secuela... Yo estaré esperando para hacerlo ;P Por ciertooo, si eres tú la que me dejaste un review en ¿Pesadillas? Tengo que decirte que en estás dos semanas siguiente que vienen actualizaré :D Mil gracias por los reviews y un millón de besos!

**SALESIA:** AWWW eres tan adorable que incluso sin tiempo siempre te pasas por aquí para dejar tu comentario, ¿pero como eres tan grande, genial y adorbale? Te comOOOO! En cuanto al review: A mí también me hizo mucha gracia la reacción de Draco al pensar que Harry estaba muerto... ya podría haberle tomado el pulso, para cerciorase... un poco más y lo entierra jajajajajaja Y tienes razón en cuanto a que es la primera vez que esos dos llegan a las manos y todo por culpa de Hermione jajajajaj esa es una de las mejores escenas xD Y el duelo entre Hermione y Harry, maravilloso! Tengo que agradecerte muchisisismo que siempre hayas estado ahí (incluso cuando no tenías tiempo) y que si pudiera ahora mismo te abrazaría tan fuerte como un oso amoroso! Mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero verte mañana en la nueva traducción ;) ¡Te adoroo!


End file.
